


Ο Άριστος του Χίτλερ

by abcd



Category: World War II - Fandom, Β' Παγκόσμιος Πόλεμος, Ελλαδα
Genre: F/M, Σαδομαζοχισμός, βία, βασανιστήρια, ερωτικές σκηνές
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 72
Words: 143,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd/pseuds/abcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ευρώπη, ο Β’ Παγκόσμιος Πόλεμος μαίνεται. Ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ είναι ένας από τους σπουδαιότερους και πιο αγαπημένους αξιωματικούς του Χίτλερ. Νέος, ιδιοφυής, γενναίος, παρασημοφορημένος απ’ τον ίδιο τον αρχηγό του Γ’ Ράιχ το μέλλον του νεότερου αξιωματικού των SS διαγράφεται λαμπρό. Η άφιξή του, ωστόσο, στην κατακτημένη Ελλάδα θα γίνει η αφορμή ν’ αρχίσει να πλέκεται γύρω του ένα δίχτυ υφασμένο με τις σκιές του παρελθόντος, τις μηχανορραφίες ενός ορκισμένου εχθρού και τα καλά κρυμμένα μυστικά του παρόντος που φέρνουν τον ήρωα ενώπιον συνταρακτικών αποκαλύψεων και αποφάσεων οι οποίες θα κρίνουν όχι μόνο τη ζωή τη δική του και των γύρω του, αλλά και την έκβαση του πολέμου..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Το πόδι του σφίχτηκε με νευρικότητα πάνω στο φρένο και ένα τρέμουλο ένιωσε να τον δονεί μέχρι το γόνατο. Μόνο για μια στιγμή κατάφερε να κρατηθεί και άφησε το βλέμμα του να μείνει κολλημένο πάνω στο τιμόνι, πιο πολύ από αμηχανία, που για πρώτη φορά μετά από δεκατρία χρόνια κρυφής νοσταλγίας και αγωνίας, θα έβλεπε τη δική του Ιθάκη. Έκλεισε τα μάτια και πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, για να ηρεμήσει το καρδιοχτύπι και όλες εκείνες τις σκέψεις που στροβιλίζονταν άτακτα στο μυαλό του. Γύρισε απότομα το κεφάλι προς τα δεξιά του, απέναντι απ’ το σημείο, όπου είχε σταματήσει το αυτοκίνητό του. Αυτό ήταν, λοιπόν.. Το σπίτι της..  
Αρκετά με τους δισταγμούς. Άνοιξε με αποφασιστικότητα και βγήκε. Πέρασαν πολλά χρόνια, περιμένοντας αυτήν τη στιγμή, ωστόσο, τώρα, ένιωθε κάτι να θέλει να τον κρατήσει μακριά: δεν ήξερε αν θα ήθελε να γνωρίζει πλέον την ύπαρξή του.. Αν δε θέλει να τον δει και την αναστατώσει άδικα; Αν, αντί για τη χαρά που επιθυμούσε να της φέρει, τη γέμιζε απογοήτευση και πίκρα η στολή που φορούσε; Κοιτάχτηκε με απελπισία: γιατί δεν ήρθε ντυμένος με πολιτικά; Αλλά καλύτερα έτσι: μετά από τόσα χρόνια ψευτιάς και υποκρισίας, δεν ήθελε να ξεκινήσει μαζί της, κρύβοντας την αλήθεια. Έκλεισε τα μάτια, την είχε πλάσει με τα μάτια της καρδιάς του όμορφη, αέρινη, μια οπτασία, όχι, απλώς, μια γυναίκα. Και κράτησε αυτήν την παιδική οπτασία ακόμη και τώρα, στα 27 του, παρόλο που είχε γίνει άντρας μέσα από μάχες και από αίμα, γνωρίζοντας πόσο σκληρά λειτουργεί ο κόσμος, εσωτερικά, μέσα από τα ίδια τα γρανάζια που τον κινούν. Αλλά αυτό ήταν όμορφο, του άρεσε να ξέρει ότι ένα μέρος του, το πιο αγαπημένο, παρέμεινε παιδικό.  
Προχώρησε ως απέναντι, έχοντας μάτια μόνο γι’ αυτό το μαγικό σπίτι. Έμοιαζε εγκαταλελειμμένο, μα είχε ακόμη τα χαρακτηριστικά του παλιού πλουσιόσπιτου. Μεγάλο, διώροφο, με μια μεγάλη βαριά ξύλινη πόρτα να φράζει την είσοδο, - το χρώμα του ένα ξεθωριασμένο γαλάζιο, που θα πρέπει να έδενε πολύ αρμονικά με τα μπλε παραθυρόφυλλα, που έκλειναν τα πολλά παράθυρα του σπιτιού. Έδειχναν σφραγισμένα, όμως, ήταν αδύνατο να μην μπορέσει να τη διακρίνει να σκύβει πάνω από τις γλάστρες με τα ανθισμένα τριαντάφυλλα που πλημμύριζαν το μπαλκόνι της κρεβατοκάμαρας της, μολονότι ήταν ένας κρύος Νοέμβρης και οι γλάστρες φανερά ήταν από χρόνια παρατημένες στη μοίρα τους, όπως και ο μεγάλος κήπος με τα γυμνά δέντρα.  
Κάτι έπεσε με φόρα πάνω του, αναγκάζοντάς τον να ξυπνήσει απότομα. Δυο μάτια φλογισμένα τον κοιτούσαν άγρια, κοίταξε κι αυτός με το παγωμένο υπηρεσιακό του βλέμμα που καταλάβαινε ότι έκοβε τα γόνατα όποιου το αντίκριζε. Εκείνη, κορίτσι πρέπει να ήταν αυτό το παράξενο όν, τον προσπέρασε βιαστικά.  
\- Κωλογερμαναρά! την άκουσε να λέει, πιστεύοντας σαφώς ότι δεν ήξερε ελληνικά.  
Γύρισε απότομα προς το μέρος της.  
\- Σε μένα απευθύνεσαι; τη ρώτησε σε άπταιστα ελληνικά.  
Τα φλογερά της μάτια γουρλώθηκαν για ένα δευτερόλεπτο από έκπληξη και αμέσως, αντανακλαστικά, το έβαλε στα πόδια, παρόλο που η διάθεσή του ήταν περιπαιχτική. Ωστόσο, εκείνη η μαύρη στολή, σκέφτηκε, δεν αφήνει περιθώρια για άλλη αντίδραση.  
Το γαλαζωπό σπίτι ξανάγινε το παν στο μυαλό του. Προχώρησε βιαστικά, πλέον, προς τη σιδερένια, ελαφρά σκουριασμένη, πόρτα του κήπου. Άνοιξε το μάνταλο και παρά το δέος που ένιωθε, προχώρησε προς το εσωτερικό του κήπου.  
Ακολουθούσε το πλακόστρωτο μονοπάτι που οδηγούσε στο σπίτι. Εκείνα τα λίγα λεπτά, ώσπου να φτάσει στην πόρτα, δεν υπήρχε τίποτα άλλο στο αναστατωμένο του μυαλό πέρα από το μονότονο ήχο των κιτρινισμένων φύλλων πάνω στα οποία πατούσε, διασχίζοντας το μονοπάτι.  
Στάθηκε μπροστά στην πόρτα διστακτικός: για λίγο, ένιωσε να δειλιάζει. Του είχαν τύχει πολύ πιο δύσκολα στη ζωή του και αυτό το συναίσθημα δεν το είχε γνωρίσει, τουλάχιστον, σ’ αυτήν την ένταση. Δεν ήξερε τι θα αντίκριζε, τι τον περίμενε, πώς θα τον δεχόταν εκείνη. Τη δική της την απόρριψη δε θα την άντεχε, είχε ανάγκη τη δική της αγάπη. Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και χτύπησε δυνατά την πόρτα.  
Για λίγο, σιωπή. Μετά βήματα σιγανά, πόδια που προχωρούσαν δύσκολα και πλησίαζαν. Την είχε φανταστεί, την είχε ονειρευτεί πολλές φορές αυτήν τη σκηνή. Άκουσε το τρίξιμο της παλιάς πόρτας, το καρδιοχτύπι έγινε πιο έντονο.  
Είδε μπροστά του μια γριά, γύρω στα εβδομήντα θα ήταν, με λευκά μαλλιά δεμένα σε κότσο στον αυχένα της. Το πρόσωπό της ήταν σκυθρωπό μα γεμάτο αξιοπρέπεια και περηφάνια κάτω από τις πολλές ρυτίδες που το γράμμωναν. Τα μάτια της μαύρα, γυαλιστερά, κι όμως, απέπνεαν μια βαθιά λύπη, μια πίκρα που ένιωσε να σφίγγει και τη δική του καρδιά. Χωρίς να καταλαβαίνει το λόγο, αυτή η μορφή του ήταν εξαιρετικά οικεία, παρόλο που δεν ήταν η γυναίκα που ήρθε να συναντήσει.  
Εκείνη αντικρίζοντάς τον, πάγωσε. Αμέσως, το βλέμμα της έγινε άγριο, πυρωμένο και ταυτόχρονα γεμάτο μίσος και ανείπωτη οργή. Η περήφανη γυναίκα με το ψηλό ανάστημα έγινε ξαφνικά μια οχιά.  
\- Η κυρία Δανάη Στεφάνου είναι εδώ; τη ρώτησε, πολεμώντας να κρύψει την ταραχή του, ενοχλημένος από την αδιαφορία της γριάς. Είναι ανάγκη να τη δω.  
\- Κάνεις λάθος, απάντησε ξερά, εδώ δεν υπάρχει καμία μ’ αυτό το όνομα. Ξαναρώτα, έκανε να κλείσει την πόρτα, αλλά ο νεαρός τη συγκράτησε.  
\- Δεν έγινε κανένα λάθος, κυρία μου, επιμένω να τη δω, η φωνή του άρχισε να τρέμει από ανυπομονησία και οργή, γιατί αυτή η γυναίκα ήθελε να τον εμποδίσει.  
Έσπρωξε την πόρτα και μπήκε μέσα, χωρίς να αφήσει το φαρμακερό βλέμμα της γυναίκας να τον σταματήσει. Προχώρησε, κοιτάζοντας γύρω του, επιζητώντας να ανιχνεύσει πάνω στα πράγματα, πάνω στα έπιπλα, πάνω στους τοίχους και τα κάδρα την παρουσία της. Τα γαλάζια πεινασμένα μάτια του σταμάτησαν πάνω στην προσωπογραφία μια υπέροχης γυναίκας, την κοίταξε με λατρεία και όρμησε κοντά στον τοίχο όπου κρεμόταν ο πίνακας με την παλιά ξύλινη μπορντούρα. Την άγγιξε απαλά.   
Το λευκό αέρινο πρόσωπο με τα γυαλιστά μαύρα μάτια που μπορούσαν να λιώσουν με τη γλύκα τους την καρδιά κάθε άντρα, όσο σκληρός κι αν ήταν, έκρυβαν, ωστόσο, τη φλόγα μιας ατίθασης καρδιάς που μόνο να τη φανταστεί ήταν ικανός. Άγγιξε τα υγρά κατακόκκινα χείλη της, σαρκώδη, χάραζαν ένα απαλό αιθέριο χαμόγελο, - ένιωσε την ανάσα απ’ το στήθος της να γαργαλάει τα δάχτυλά του. Τα γνώριζε καλά αυτά τα χείλη, μπορούσε να τα βλέπει κάθε μέρα, στα δικά του. Το περίγραμμα του προσώπου της παιδιάστικο, παρόλο που ήταν κοντά στα τριάντα: λεπτά, εύθραυστα χαρακτηριστικά, αγαπημένα.  
Ξεπέρασε την έκσταση που ένιωθε και γύρισε απότομα στη γριά.  
\- Γιατί μου είπατε ψέματα; ρώτησε περισσότερο με απορία παρά με οργή. Αφού είναι εδώ.  
\- Δεν έχει καμία δουλειά με κανέναν από σας, απάντησε το ίδιο παγωμένα, όπως πάντα.  
\- Πρέπει να τη δω, να πάρει! Είναι μεγάλη ανάγκη και δε θα με εμποδίσετε με τις ανοησίες σας!  
Όρμησε προς τη σκάλα, αποφασισμένος να την αναζητήσει σε όλο το σπίτι. Ωστόσο, η γυναίκα διόλου φοβισμένη απ’ το ξέσπασμά του, έτρεξε πίσω του, τον άρπαξε απ’ το μπράτσο και, με δύναμη, που δεν περίμενε από μια ηλικιωμένη γυναίκα, τον γύρισε προς το μέρος της.  
\- Τι είναι; Θα μου πεις πάλι ότι δεν έχει καμιά δουλειά με κανέναν από μας; ήταν εκνευρισμένος από την επιμονή της γριάς, αλλά ήταν η απόγνωση που του φλόγιζε το μυαλό. Το όνομα Βέρτινγκερ δε σου λέει τίποτα; ύψωσε τον τόνο της φωνής του, ελπίζοντας πως έτσι θα τον άκουγε η Δανάη και θα κατέβαινε. Ούτε μ’ αυτό το όνομα σχετίζεται;  
\- Ειδικά, με αυτό! σφύριξε άγρια. Άσ’ την ήσυχη.  
\- Μόνο εκείνη θα μου πει, αν έχει, ή όχι καμιά δουλειά μαζί μου, φώναξε, προσπαθώντας να απαλλαγεί απ’ το χέρι της.  
Και, όταν το κατάφερε, ανέβηκε, τρέχοντας τα πρώτα σκαλοπάτια, ώσπου τον σταμάτησε η φωνή της γυναίκας.  
\- Όποιος και να ‘σαι δε θα τη βρεις, είπε ήρεμη, καταλαβαίνοντας ότι δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα, για να τον εμποδίσει.  
Εκείνος έκλεισε τα μάτια κουρασμένος. Γύρισε χλομός προς το μέρος της.  
\- Συνεχίζετε το ίδιο ψέμα; ρώτησε, χαμογελώντας, πικραμένος, εξαντλημένος από τα συναισθήματα που χρόνια τον βασάνιζαν και τώρα γύρευαν να τον πνίξουν.  
\- Η γυναίκα που ψάχνεις τόσο επίμονα πέθανε, απάντησε ξερά.  
Ο νεαρός άντρας στο άκουσμα των λέξεών της ένιωσε να χάνει όλες του τις δυνάμεις, ένιωσε την καρδιά και το μυαλό του να σταματούν. Αναγκάστηκε να πιαστεί ενστικτωδώς απ’ το ξύλινο κάγκελο, για να μη σωριαστεί. Χρειαζόταν να καταβάλει προσπάθεια, για να πάρει αέρα στο στέρνο του.  
Θα πρέπει να είχε χλομιάσει πολύ, γιατί η γυναίκα κινούμενη από μια βαθιά ευγένεια που υποσκέλισε το μίσος, τον βοήθησε να καθίσει.  
\- Δεν μπορεί να είναι αλήθεια αυτό, της είπε με απελπισία. Μη με κοροϊδεύετε, σας παρακαλώ. Είναι ανάγκη να τη δω!  
\- Δε σε κοροϊδεύω, απάντησε εκείνη το ίδιο ψυχρά, μολονότι είχε αρχίσει να τη συγκινεί η απελπισία του νεαρού. Η Δανάη πέθανε.  
\- Πότε; Πώς έγινε;  
\- Δε σε αφορά, απάντησε κοφτά και έκανε να φύγει.  
Εκείνος τη συγκράτησε με δύναμη, ένιωθε θυμωμένος περισσότερο με το ίδιο το γεγονός του θανάτου της, παρά με τον αρνητισμό της γριάς, αλλά είχε την ανάγκη να ξεσπάσει.  
\- Αν δεν αφορά εμένα, τότε δεν αφορά κανέναν, είπε με την αγριάδα του αξιωματικού των SS, χωρίς ωστόσο να μπορεί να κρύψει τον πόνο που ένιωθε.  
Η γυναίκα με τη σειρά της απόρησε μ’ αυτά του τα λόγια, με αυτήν του την επιμονή που ήταν εξαιρετικά παράξενη. Συνοφρυώθηκε. Ένας νεαρός γερμανός, που γνώριζε τη Δανάη και τη σημασία του ονόματος Βέρτινγκερ γι’ αυτήν.  
\- Δε σε καταλαβαίνω. Αν έχεις κάτι να πεις, πες το ξεκάθαρα, τον διάταξε.  
\- Λέγομαι Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ, της είπε κοφτά, βιαστικά.  
Μπροστά του η γριά άλλαζε με το άκουσμα αυτού του ονόματος που σίγουρα της ήταν γνωστό, αν όχι αγαπημένο. Στο πρόσωπό της είδε την πέτρινη μάσκα να λιώνει και τα περήφανα χαρακτηριστικά της να μαλακώνουν. Τα μάτια της γέμισαν με μια γνώριμη τρυφερότητα και υγράνθηκαν μετά την πρώτη έκπληξη. Για πρώτη φορά έμοιαζε τόσο συμπαθητική. Η γριά, λοιπόν, τον γνώριζε…  
Γύρισε ήσυχα και τον κοίταξε βαθιά στα μάτια σαν να έψαχνε κάτι.  
\- Ο Λευτέρης..! ψέλλισε και τα μάτια της, που τώρα του φαινόταν ακόμη πιο γνώριμα, βούρκωσαν.  
Ο Βίλχελμ σηκώθηκε. Πήρε τα χέρια της στα δικά του.  
\- Έτσι με έλεγε εκείνη. Έτσι δεν είναι; Ναι, ο Λευτέρης είμαι, φώναξε, ξεχνώντας την πίκρα του για το θάνατό της.  
Η γυναίκα χάιδεψε με συγκίνηση το πρόσωπό του.  
\- Πώς δεν το κατάλαβα απ’ την αρχή; Θεέ μου! Πίστευα ότι δε θα σε έβλεπα ποτέ. Θα πέθαινα, χωρίς να γνωρίσω τον…  
\- Ποιον, κυρία μου;  
\- Τον εγγονό μου, απάντησε, χωρίς καθυστέρηση.  
Η γυναίκα έδειξε να κλονίζεται και ο νεαρός τη βοήθησε να καθίσει. Γονάτισε στο πάτωμα, για να είναι δίπλα της, ενώ τα γυαλιστά, ζεστά μάτια του προσπαθούσαν να την έχουν ολόκληρη μέσα τους.  
\- Η γιαγιά μου…, ψιθύρισε, λες και δεν το πίστευε ακόμη.  
\- Ναι. Μα πώς έμαθες για τη μητέρα σου; Αυτός σου το είπε;  
\- Όχι, βέβαια, εκείνος δε θα μου το έλεγε ποτέ. Βρήκα ένα μισοκαμένο γράμμα της στο γραφείο του, από εκεί το έμαθα. Ήμουν δεκατεσσάρων χρονών τότε, έπρεπε να είχα έρθει αμέσως.. Άφησα πολύ χρόνο να περάσει.  
\- Δε θα σε άφηνε ο Βέρτινγκερ, θα προτιμούσε να σε σκοτώσει, παρά να επιτρέψει να τη γνωρίσεις.  
\- Πότε πέθανε;  
\- Πριν πέντε χρόνια σε ένα ατύχημα μαζί με τον άντρα της: επέστρεφαν από τη Θεσσαλονίκη, - ο άντρας της ήταν έμπορος, άλλωστε μέσω του άντρα της γνώρισε και τον Βέρτινγκερ! η φιδίσια λάμψη επέστρεψε στα μάτια της. Μπορεί να είναι πατέρας σου, αλλά είναι και ο άνθρωπος που κατέστρεψε τη ζωή της: της στέρησε ακόμη και το παιδί της, εσένα, μόλις σε γέννησε.  
\- Το ξέρω. Πώς σκοτώθηκε;  
\- Επέστρεφαν με το τρένο, ο καιρός ήταν άσχημος, ο δρόμος απότομος. Σε μια στροφή το τρένο εκτροχιάστηκε, δεν επέζησε κανείς, εξιστόρησε βιαστικά, αφού ήταν φανερό ότι δεν ήθελε να θυμάται.  
Ο νεαρός άντρας γύρισε αλλού το βλέμμα, έκλεισε τα μάτια.  
\- Αν είχα βιαστεί, αν τότε που με έβαλε να ενταχθώ στο κόμμα, ερχόμουν εδώ, θα την είχα γνωρίσει.  
Εκείνη πήρε απαλά το πρόσωπό του στα γερασμένα χέρια της και το γύρισε προς το μέρος της.  
\- Μη βασανίζεσαι, παιδί μου, δε θα πετύχαινες τίποτα, μόνο θα τον εξόργιζες: θα σε έβρισκε, πριν προλάβεις να περάσεις τα σύνορα, δε θα σε άφηνε. Και τότε θα αποκαλυπτόταν ότι ήξερες την αλήθεια και ένας Θεός ξέρει τι θα έκανε.  
\- Θα με σκότωνε; χαμογέλασε με πίκρα. Και εκείνη; Δεν ήθελε να με γνωρίσει;  
\- Ζούσε με τη σκέψη σου, ήταν το κρυφό της μαρτύριο. Πιστεύω ότι η τελευταία της σκέψη θα ήταν για σένα, αλλά δεν ήθελε με κανέναν τρόπο να σου προκαλέσει κακό και γι’ αυτό δεν επιχείρησε να σε πλησιάσει, πέρα από εκείνο το γράμμα. Βλέπεις, γνώριζε πολύ καλά τι ήταν ικανός να κάνει ο φον Βέρτινγκερ.  
Εκείνος κούνησε το κεφάλι και σηκώθηκε.   
\- Η μόνη μου ελπίδα ήταν να τη συναντήσω, να της μιλήσω, να νιώσω.., δεν ολοκλήρωσε τη φράση του. Είχα ανάγκη την παρουσία της, την έχω ανάγκη.  
\- Μη μιλάς έτσι, αγόρι μου, σηκώθηκε και ακούμπησε το χέρι της στα μαλλιά του. Καταλαβαίνω ότι έχεις περάσει πολλά, ότι η μητέρα σου, όπως την έπλασες στο μυαλό σου, ήταν τα πάντα για σένα, αλλά είσαι ένας πολύ δυνατός νεαρός, για να αντέξεις τόσα χρόνια μαζί του. Δε θα λυγίσεις τώρα.. Ούτε εκείνη θα το ήθελε.  
\- Πραγματικά, έχετε δίκιο, όμως, μου είναι δύσκολο να γκρεμίσω ξαφνικά με τόσο άγριο τρόπο τα όνειρα που έκανα από παιδί, κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι, ονειρευόμουν χρόνια τη συνάντηση μαζί της. Από τότε που έμαθα την αλήθεια, η ύπαρξή της, έστω και στην άλλη άκρη της Ευρώπης, μου έδινε κουράγιο να αντέξω. Είναι δύσκολο να μάθω να ζω, χωρίς αυτήν. Βλέπετε, για μένα ήταν πάντα στο πλάι μου, κι ας ήταν μόνο στο μυαλό μου. Ωστόσο, τώρα έχω έναν αληθινό άνθρωπο δικό μου, χαμογέλασε, εσάς, τη γιαγιά μου.  
\- Όχι μόνο εμένα, Λευτέρη, απάντησε καλοσυνάτα. Από δω και στο εξής, ποτέ δε θα είσαι μόνος, - ήταν φανερό πως η χαρά της που γνώρισε το χαμένο παιδί της Δανάης την έκανε να ξεχάσει τη στολή, που εκείνος φορούσε. Όμως, πώς έμαθες να μιλάς τόσο καλά ελληνικά; Πώς κατάφερες να το κρύψεις απ’ τον Βέρτινγκερ;  
\- Η αλήθεια είναι πως ο ίδιος με έβαλε να μάθω ελληνικά από μικρό παιδί. Τότε, δεν καταλάβαινα το λόγο, νόμιζα πως ήταν άλλη μια παραξενιά του. Τώρα, με μπερδεύει ακόμη περισσότερο: ίσως, να ήταν ένας φόρος τιμής σ’ εκείνη, ίσως, να την αγάπησε κάποτε αληθινά.  
Ένας σιγανός θόρυβος απ’ τη μεριά της κουζίνας τράβηξε την προσοχή του Βίλχελμ και, ενώ τα μάτια του ήταν καρφωμένα στη γυναίκα, έφερε το χέρι του πάνω στη λαβή του πιστολιού του. Αμέσως μόλις ο σιγανός θόρυβος έγινε ελάχιστα πιο δυνατός, στράφηκε προς την πόρτα που οδηγούσε απ’ την κουζίνα στο σαλόνι και έστρεψε το όπλο αστραπιαία προς τον άνθρωπο που εισέβαλε.  
Η νεαρή γυναίκα που είχε μπει, με την ίδια ταχύτητα έστρεψε το δικό της όπλο κατά πάνω του. Τα μάτια της ήταν αγριεμένα και όλο το πρόσωπό της έδειχνε την ετοιμότητά της για μάχη.  
\- Πέτα το όπλο σου, φον Βέρτινγκερ!  
\- Πρώτα εσύ.  
\- Δεν έκανες καλά να ενοχλήσεις την κυρία Άννα. Πέτα το όπλο σου, αλλιώς είσαι νεκρός!  
\- Το ίδιο θα έλεγα κι εγώ, δεσποινίς… Εσύ ξέρεις το όνομά μου, το σωστό είναι να μάθω κι εγώ το δικό σου.  
Η κυρία Άννα νίκησε την αρχική της έκπληξη για την παραδοξότητα της σκηνής που διαδραματιζόταν μπροστά της και με έξαψη μπήκε ανάμεσά τους.  
\- Γιαγιά, τι κάνεις; Φύγε απ’ τη μέση, φώναξε η κοπέλα απορημένη, ενώ ο Βίλχελμ χαμήλωσε το πιστόλι.  
\- Είναι ο αδερφός σου, ο Λευτέρης.  
\- Τρελάθηκες; Τον ξέρω πολύ καλά, τον έχει η επίσημη εφημερίδα, είναι ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ, το καμάρι (το είπε όλο ειρωνεία) του Χίτλερ. Τι πράγματα είναι αυτά που λες;   
\- Θυμάσαι την ιστορία που σου είπα για τη μητέρα σου; Ο άντρας με τον οποίο ήταν ερωτευμένη λεγόταν Βέρτινγκερ.  
Η κοπέλα κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι με δυσπιστία, χωρίς να χαμηλώνει το όπλο.  
\- Μου είπες ότι εκείνο το παιδί πέθανε.  
\- Το παιδί το πήρε ο πατέρας του. Σου είπα ότι πέθανε, γιατί πίστευα ότι δε θα τον συναντούσαμε ποτέ, Ελένη.  
Η κοπέλα κοίταξε καχύποπτα το νεαρό άντρα και, ενώ έκανε μια κίνηση να κατεβάσει το όπλο, κάτι σκέφτηκε και τον σημάδεψε ξανά στο ύψος του κεφαλιού.  
\- Πώς μπορείς να είσαι σίγουρη; Είναι πολύ επικίνδυνος άνθρωπος.  
\- Κανείς δεν ήξερε την ιστορία πέρα απ’ το Βέρτινγκερ, τη μάνα σου κι εμένα. Στο κάτω - κάτω, το ότι χαμήλωσε το όπλο του αποδεικνύει την αλήθεια.  
\- Έχει δίκιο να είναι δύσπιστη, παρενέβη ο νεαρός ψυχρά. Πρέπει να της δώσω κάτι, για να πειστεί.  
Έβαλε το χέρι στην εσωτερική τσέπη του σακακιού παρά την όλο νευρικότητα κίνηση της κοπέλας. Ωστόσο, αντί για όπλο, όπως θα περίμενε εκείνη, έβγαλε ένα μικρό εύθραυστο πραγματάκι.  
\- Τι είναι αυτό; τον ρώτησε άγρια.  
Εκείνος την πλησίασε, χωρίς φόβο, και κάτω απ’ το συγκινημένο βλέμμα της Άννας που ήδη το είχε αναγνωρίσει, της το έδωσε. Η κοπέλα το κοίταξε με απορία και μετά με κάποια θλίψη. Ήταν μια μικρή μαργαρίτα, που η μητέρα της φύλαγε στο δερματόδετο τετράδιο, όπου έγραφε τις σκέψεις της. Κοίταξε στα μάτια το νεαρό.  
\- Πού το βρήκες;  
\- Το είχε στείλει στον πατέρα μου και εκείνος το είχε ρίξει μαζί με το γράμμα της στο τασάκι του, για να τα κάψει. Πρόλαβα και τα έσωσα μισοκαμένα, το χέρι του ήταν σταθερό, ωστόσο τα μάτια του είχαν γίνει ψυχρά από την δυσπιστία της. Αν θες, πίστεψέ το, δε θα μείνω να το συζητήσω άλλο, η ανυπομονησία και η αυταρχικότητα των Βέρτινγκερ ένιωθε να ζωντανεύουν στο αίμα του.  
Και χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη, γύρισε την πλάτη του στις δυο γυναίκες και περπατώντας αγέρωχα, έφυγε απ’ το σπίτι.  
Η Άννα που ως τότε κοιτούσε διαδοχικά τα δυο της εγγόνια, πλησίασε τη Ελένη, που όλο αποφασιστικότητα, αλλά και κρυμμένα ερωτηματικά κοιτούσε προς την πόρτα.  
\- Γιατί του φέρθηκες έτσι; Είναι ο αδερφός σου.  
\- Αχ, γιαγιά, δεν το ξέρουμε αυτό. Το μόνο σίγουρο είναι πως πρόκειται για τον Βέρτινγκερ, έναν πανούργο, ικανότατο άνθρωπο και εγώ δεν μπορώ να είμαι ευκολόπιστη. Τι σημασία έχει και, αν ακόμα υποθέσουμε πως ένας τέτοιος άνθρωπος είναι αδερφός μου; - Πιστεύεις ότι είμαι ευκολόπιστη; Σου είπα πως έχουν τα πράγματα, αποκλείεται να μην είναι ο Λευτέρης.  
\- Λευτέρη τον ονομάζατε εσύ και η μητέρα, αυτός, μην ξεχνάς, λέγεται Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ και πάνω απ’ όλα είναι αξιωματικός των SS, εντεταλμένος να κυνηγήσει με κάθε τρόπο την ελληνική αντίσταση. Οπότε ακόμη και ο αδερφός μου να είναι, δε σημαίνει ότι μπορώ να του έχω εμπιστοσύνη.  
\- Το είδα στα μάτια του ότι δεν είναι επικίνδυνος για σένα, αλλιώς θα τον απομάκρυνα.  
\- Εγώ πάλι, γιαγιά, είδα μόνο το ίδιο βλέμμα όλων των γερμανών, απάντησε με πάθος, παρόλο που είχε δει και κάτι άλλο στα μάτια του, κάτι που δεν ήθελε να το παραδεχτεί. Ανασήκωσε τους ώμους. Δε χρειάζεται να διαφωνούμε, σε λίγα λεπτά θα εισβάλουν εδώ μέσα 5- 6 οπλισμένοι γερμανοί και θα ξέρουμε στα σίγουρα ποιος έχει δίκιο.  
Ωστόσο, κανένας γερμανός δεν εισέβαλε στο σπίτι της κυρά - Άννας και κανείς δεν απείλησε τη Ελένη.   
Ο Βίλχελμ προχώρησε προς το αμάξι του ήρεμος και παγωμένος σαν να μην είχε μεσολαβήσει τίποτα, όπως είχε μάθει από τα παιδικά του χρόνια πλάι στον πατέρα του. Στο κάτω - κάτω, ήταν συνηθισμένος σε τέτοιες δυσάρεστες καταστάσεις, παρόλο που η απογοήτευση θα έπρεπε να τον τσακίζει τώρα, γιατί άλλα πράγματα περίμενε να συμβούν, όταν η κυρά - Ελένη, η γριά υπηρέτριά του, του έλεγε ποιο ήταν το σπίτι της Δανάης Στεφάνου.  
Ίσως, πάλι να ήταν καλύτερα που είχε πεθάνει, αφού, αν ζούσε, αυτό θα ήταν αφορμή για μεγαλύτερη πίκρα, τέτοια που πιθανόν δε θα μπορούσε να την αντέξει. Δε θα μπορούσε εκείνη η οπτασία να μετουσιωθεί ξαφνικά σε αληθινή γυναίκα. Και το χειρότερο; Αυτή η μετουσίωση θα υστερούσε πάρα πολύ σε σχέση με το πλάσμα της φαντασίας του.   
Ούτε θα μπορούσε αυτή η γυναίκα να του δώσει όλα αυτά που στερήθηκε, να γίνει στα καλά καθούμενα η μάνα που ποτέ δεν είχε και πάντα ποθούσε. Το πολύ - πολύ να έβλεπε και στα δικά της μάτια την ίδια απογοήτευση που είδε και στα μάτια της «αδερφής» του. Τόσα χρόνια το είχε πάρει απόφαση πως δεν έχει κανέναν στον κόσμο και είχε μάθει να ζει έτσι, μάλλον, το απολάμβανε τώρα πια: αυτό που γνωρίζεις καλά δεν μπορεί να σου προκαλέσει κακό, αντίθετα το άγνωστο καραδοκεί με απειλητικές διαθέσεις. Άλλωστε δεν τον συνέδεε τίποτα μ’ αυτές τις γυναίκες.  
Παρατήρησε κάποιες ύποπτες κινήσεις κοντά στο αμάξι του: δυο - τρεις αλήτες κάτι έκαναν. Προχώρησε, ακολουθώντας το δρόμο πίσω από τα δέντρα που φύτρωναν ανάμεσα στις πλάκες του πεζοδρομίου, χρησιμοποιώντας τον όγκο τους, για να αποφύγει τα περίεργα βλέμματα.  
Στάθηκε στο καπό του αυτοκινήτου απ’ την αντίθετη πλευρά από αυτή που «δούλευαν» οι τύποι. Έφερε το χέρι στο πιστόλι του, αλλά το απομάκρυνε, βλέποντας ότι το μόνο που έκαναν ήταν να κουβαλούν μερικά τρόφιμα που είχαν ξεχαστεί σε μια κούτα στο πίσω κάθισμα του αυτοκινήτου. Χαμογέλασε συγκρατημένα. Σαλταδόροι. Τι θράσος.  
Τους είδε που απομακρύνθηκαν αρκετά, χωρίς σκοπό να επιστρέψουν και πήγε στην πόρτα που είχαν αφήσει ανοιχτή. Κάποιος βρισκόταν ακόμη εκεί. Το αλάνι, νιώθοντας την παρουσία του, τινάχτηκε σαν γατί, για να ξεφύγει, όμως, ο Βίλχελμ το άρπαξε απ’ τη μέση και το κόλλησε στο μέταλλο του αυτοκινήτου. Το πίεσε, γιατί τινάζονταν και κλωτσούσε. Πέρασε την παλάμη του στο λαιμό.  
\- Φρόνιμα, αλητάκο!  
\- Τον κακό σου τον καιρό, βλάκα! φώναξε με το σθένος της ανήμπορης λύσσας.  
Η φωνή ήταν κοριτσίστικη και τα μάτια φλογερά, με μια γνωστή φλόγα, τα χείλη κόκκινα, σαρκώδη, φιλήδονα, και το δέρμα του λαιμού τόσο τρυφερό που το χάιδεψε με τα δάχτυλά του. Ήταν γυναίκα. Έσπρωξε το σκουφί που κάλυπτε το κεφάλι και στους ώμους ξεχύθηκε ένας καστανός καταρράκτης μαλλιών. Χαμογέλασε.  
\- Ώστε ο κλέφτης είναι κοπέλα, είπε και ένιωσε την αφηνιασμένη της ανάσα στα χείλη του.  
\- Κοπέλα που αξίζει για δέκα άντρες σαν εσένα! έσφιξε τα δόντια και με το χέρι, που ξέφυγε, χάρη στο ξάφνιασμα του Βίλχελμ, του κατέβασε μια γροθιά στο στομάχι.  
Η γροθιά δεν ήταν αυτό που θα περίμενε από μια γυναίκα και, μολονότι είχε εκπαιδευτεί να αντέχει σε χειρότερα χτυπήματα, λίγο το ξάφνιασμα, λίγο το ότι έψαχνε πρόφαση να την αφήσει να φύγει, χωρίς να δείξει ότι το ήθελε, λύγισε ελαφρά, δίνοντάς της την ευκαιρία να τον κλωτσήσει στο καλάμι με τα παπούτσια της, που βάραιναν πολύ. Έχασε την ισορροπία του και το ένα γόνατό του ακούμπησε στο δρόμο. Η κοπέλα, έχοντας αναθαρρήσει, αντί να φύγει αμέσως, του έδωσε ακόμη μια κλωτσιά στα πλευρά με όλο της το μένος, που γερμανός, έστω και για μερικές στιγμές, την έκανε να νιώσει ανήμπορη. Μετά το έβαλε στα πόδια.  
Ο νεαρός ακουμπισμένος με το ένα χέρι στο αμάξι, την παρακολουθούσε που έφευγε και ένα χαμόγελο χάραζε τη μορφή του, αν και ο πόνος και από τα τρία χτυπήματα ήταν σουβλερός. Ωστόσο, πιο φλογισμένα μάτια δεν είχε ξαναδεί.


	2. Chapter 2

Ο υπολοχαγός Έστερς διατηρούσε εδώ και έξι μήνες δεσμό με την δεσποινίδα Φάνι, την κοπέλα με το μεγαλύτερο σουξέ στο Καπρί, το μεγαλύτερο καμπαρέ της Αθήνας. Το πάθος της, μάλιστα, για το νεαρό αξιωματικό ήταν τέτοιο που πολλές φορές είχε απαρνηθεί την αγκαλιά συνταγματαρχών, για να μη στερηθεί ακόμη μια βραδιά μαζί του, παρόλο που συμφωνούσε πάντα με τη ρήση που θέλει τα επαγγελματικά να μένουν μακριά απ’ τα συναισθηματικά. Ωστόσο, ποθούσε ακόρεστα αυτόν τον άντρα και θα έκανε τα πάντα, αρκεί να της το ζητούσε. 

Έτσι και απόψε, περασμένες μία τα μεσάνυχτα και, ενώ οι φωνές των μεθυσμένων γερμανών και τα τραγούδια ήταν στο αποκορύφωμά τους, εκείνη είχε αποσυρθεί, μολονότι συχνά το κοινό της ζητούσε τρελαμένο την επανεμφάνισή της μετά το τελευταίο νούμερο. 

Και ήταν τα στιβαρά χέρια του υπολοχαγού που χούφτωναν άγρια τους τροφαντούς γλουτούς της την ώρα που εκείνη «χόρευε» πάνω στο γεροδεμένο κορμί του, που δεν της επέτρεπαν να σκεφτεί τίποτα άλλο. Ήταν και η γλώσσα του που γεύονταν τα ιδρωμένα στήθη της, κάτω από το χαμηλό κόκκινο φως, που χρωμάτιζε το πλούσιο δωμάτιό της, ώστε το μυαλό της σταματούσε να λειτουργεί, όπως συνήθως, μόνο έψαχνε τρόπους να αυξήσει την ηδονή της.

Έμεινε ξαπλωμένη, γυμνή πάνω του, έχοντας ακόμη την έξαψη στο σώμα και στο μυαλό της. Φιλούσε απαλά το στήθος του το ελαφρά καλυμμένο από καστανό τρίχωμα, ήταν ιδρωμένος κι αυτός. Κάτι τον απασχολούσε, όμως, το ένιωθε από την πρώτη στιγμή που την ξάπλωσε στο κρεβάτι.

Είχε κάτι άλλο στο μυαλό του απ’ τη στιγμή που ήρθε, αλλά δεν μπόρεσε ν’ αντισταθεί στην εικόνα του ολόγυμνου κορμιού της που ταλαντευόταν νευρικά στους ρυθμούς του γραμμοφώνου, κάτω από μια διάφανη κόκκινη τούλινη εσάρπα που, όπως το είχε ελπίσει, σύντομα την έκανε κομμάτια απ’ τη λαχτάρα του.

Άφησε τα χείλη της να αγγίξουν απαλά την κοιλιά του, γιατί ήξερε πως μ’ αυτόν τον τρόπο θα τον αναστάτωνε. Όμως, αυτός με μια όλο αποφασιστικότητα κίνηση την άρπαξε απ’ το πηγούνι και τη φίλησε στα χείλη.

\- Θέλω να κάνεις κάτι για μένα.

\- Μπορώ να κάνω πολλά, χωρίς να μου το ζητήσεις, του απάντησε με τη βραχνή, όλο νάζι φωνή της, αφήνοντας το υπονοούμενο στον αέρα.

\- Δεν πρόκειται γι’ αυτό, μικρή μου Αντιλόπη, – ήταν το προσωνύμιο με το οποίο την αποκαλούσαν όλοι οι αξιωματικοί που γνώρισαν τις χάρες της.

\- Α, έτσι, απάντησε κάπως ενοχλημένη.

Ανακάθισε στο στρώμα και ακούμπησε στο τεράστιο παραφουσκωμένο με πούπουλα χήνας μαξιλάρι της. Πήρε απ’ το κομοδίνο τη χρυσή σκαλιστή ταμπακέρα της και άναψε τσιγάρο που ήξερε να το φέρνει με μοναδικό τρόπο πάνω στα χείλη της.

\- Λοιπόν; τον ρώτησε, ξεφυσώντας ηδονικά τον καπνό, κοιτάζοντας, όμως, αλλού.

\- Θέλω να σαγηνεύσεις κάποιον.

\- Μπα; τον ειρωνεύτηκε, στρέφοντας τα μάτια της στο πρόσωπό του. Τι είναι αυτό; Πολύ πρωτότυπο.

\- Ξέρω ότι μπορείς να τα καταφέρεις.

\- Αναμφίβολα, είπε, μισοκλείνοντας τα μάτια. Και δε ζηλεύεις;

\- Πρόκειται για δουλειά, απάντησε, χαϊδεύοντας το ελαφρά μυτερό πηγούνι της. Έτσι κι αλλιώς, συνέχισε κυνικά, ξέρω ότι όλη την ώρα εμένα θα σκέφτεσαι.

\- Πολύ σίγουρος είσαι! απάντησε με τη βαριά σαρκαστική, όταν το ήθελε, φωνή της και ακούμπησε τα χείλη της στα δικά του. Και για ποιον πρόκειται; Τον ξέρω;

\- Όχι, τώρα ήρθε στην Ελλάδα, δεν είναι πολύς καιρός που έφυγε απ’ το Βερολίνο και πιο πριν το Παρίσι. Είναι ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ.

Εκείνη κούνησε καταφατικά και χτύπησε το τσιγάρο στο τασάκι, για να πέσει η στάχτη.

\- Έχω ακούσει τ’ όνομά του πολλές φορές, πρέπει να είναι σπουδαίος, συνέχισε αδιάφορα.

\- Πολύ, της απάντησε ξερά, αλλά τα μάτια του ήταν παράξενα.

\- Γέρος είναι; τράβηξε μια ρουφηξιά απ’ το τσιγάρο. Είναι αξιωματικός των SS και πολύ ισχυρός, δε θα είναι παλληκαράκι. Όχι, ότι μ’ ενοχλεί, έβγαλε τον καπνό απ’ το στήθος της.

\- Μην ανησυχείς, καλή μου, της είπε κοντά στο αυτί, θα είναι εύκολη η δουλειά σου, ίσως, μάλιστα και ευχάριστη, - η Φάνι ανασήκωσε το ζωγραφισμένο με τέχνη φρύδι της. Είναι πολύ νέος, στην ηλικία μου, και όμορφος πολύ, οφείλω να ομολογήσω. Μπορεί να έχει όποια γυναίκα θέλει, γι’ αυτό απευθύνομαι σε σένα.

\- Έρχεται απ’ το Βερολίνο και το Παρίσι, θα έχει γνωρίσει πολλές γυναίκες και είναι και όμορφος. Αν δεν τον «ρίξω»;

\- Αποκλείεται, χρυσή μου, δε σε φοβάμαι. Μπορεί να είναι χαρισματικός, έξυπνος, αλλά έχει ένα σοβαρό ελάττωμα: είναι άντρας κι αυτό τον τοποθετεί, αυτομάτως, στα θύματά σου. Έχω δίκιο, ή έχεις χάσει την αυτοπεποίθησή σου;

Η κοπέλα χαμογέλασε με το πονηρό χαμόγελό της που αποκάλυπτε τα λευκά της δόντια. Πρόσεξε το λαίμαργο βλέμμα του που περιεργαζόταν το γυμνό κορμί της.

\- Τι νομίζεις; ρώτησε και του ‘κλεισε το μάτι. Και ποιος ο σκοπός μου;

\- Να μάθεις ό, τι μπορέσεις γι’ αυτόν: μέθυσέ τον, ζάλισέ τον, καν’ τον να παραμιλάει. Κάποιον τρόπο θα βρεις να τον κάνεις να μιλήσει.

\- Τι, ακριβώς, ψάχνεις;

\- Δεν ξέρω. Αλλά, από τότε που τον πρωτογνώρισα στη Νεολαία του Κόμματος ξέρω ότι κάποιο μυστικό κρύβει, κι αυτό το μυστικό πρέπει να το μάθω, για να τον καταστρέψω! τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν σαν να κοίταζε τον εχθρό του.

\- Σου έχει κάνει κάτι; ρώτησε αδιάφορα, αποφεύγοντας να τον κοιτάξει.

\- Εκτός από το ότι ήταν πάντα καλύτερος από μένα, αξιοθαύμαστος, το παράδειγμα για όλους τους υπόλοιπους, όχι. Ακόμη και όταν ήμασταν στη Νεολαία, τον σέβονταν όλοι, ακόμη και οι μεγαλύτεροι σε ηλικία αξιωματικοί: τα έξυπνα, γυαλιστερά μάτια του, η ομορφιά του, η θεϊκή κορμοστασιά του, εκείνη η γοητευτική αδιαφορία του για όλους εμάς, η εκτίμηση ακόμη και του Φύρερ γι’ αυτόν το νεαρό που τον θεωρεί πρότυπο άριου, - μόνο μίσος μπορούσαν να με γεμίσουν!

Η Φάνι χαμογελούσε ειρωνικά, όσο άκουγε την περιγραφή του για το λοχαγό φον Βέρτινγκερ. Η ζήλια την τσίμπησε άγρια. Πάτησε με μανία τη γόπα στο τασάκι.

\- Κόψε κάτι! η ειρωνεία κυμάτιζε έντονα στη φωνή της. Και δε φοβάσαι, του είπε οργισμένα, κοιτώντας τον φλογισμένη στα μάτια, αφού είναι τόσο σπουδαίος, μήπως τον ερωτευτώ; 

Ο άλλος έβαλε κάτι δυνατά ειρωνικά γέλια, που γρατζουνούσαν ενοχλητικά τα αυτιά της. Άρπαξε δυνατά το σβέρκο της και με το δάχτυλο χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά της.

\- Αγάπη μου, άνθρωποι σαν εμένα και σαν εσένα δεν ερωτεύονται τόσο σπουδαίους ανθρώπους, είναι αδύνατο να τους εκτιμήσουν. Εσύ μπορείς να ερωτευτείς μόνο κάποιον απ’ την ίδια πάστα με σένα, όπως εγώ.

Εκείνη τον κοίταξε σοβαρά.

\- Τότε εσύ γιατί τον ερωτεύτηκες;

Την κοίταξε συνοφρυωμένος.

\- Τι είναι αυτά που λες;

\- Ο τρόπος που μιλάς γι’ αυτόν, ο τρόπος που γυαλίζουν τα μάτια σου.. Ούτε για μένα δεν είσαι έτσι, είπε με κάποιο παράπονο.

\- Ζηλεύεις; Ζηλεύει η καλή μου Αντιλόπη το φον Βέρτινγκερ; ρώτησε, γελώντας. Δεν έχεις λόγο να ζηλεύεις: εκείνον θέλω να τον εξοντώσω, ενώ εσένα… Ανόητη! 

Τα χέρι του έσφιξε τον αυχένα της, τόσο που είδε το βλέμμα της να γεμίζει ανησυχία. Της χαμογέλασε, για να την καθησυχάσει, και με το ίδιο χέρι χάιδεψε τρυφερά τις ρίζες των μαλλιών της.

\- Θα με βοηθήσεις να τον καταστρέψω;

Η κοπέλα χαμογέλασε.

\- Μου αρέσει ο τρόπος σου να με πείθεις… Το ξέρεις ότι δεν μπορώ να σου αρνηθώ τίποτα…

Έφερε τα χείλη της στο στήθος του, θέλοντας με τα φιλιά της να τον βεβαιώσει για τις καλές της προθέσεις. Το βλέμμα, όμως, εκείνου ταξίδευε σκοτεινιασμένο αλλού, έχοντας σβήσει την παρουσία της Φάνι.


	3. Chapter 3

Αναμφίβολα, ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ είχε φιλοξενηθεί σε πολυτελέστερα γραφεία σε κτίρια επιβλητικότερα απ’ αυτό που στέγαζε τη γερμανική διοίκηση στην Αθήνα, παρόλα αυτά, έπρεπε να διεκπεραιώσει τη δουλειά του και αυτό θα γινόταν σε οποιοδήποτε περιβάλλον. Άλλωστε το τεράστιο παράθυρο απ’ όπου μπορούσε να δει ολόκληρο τον ορίζοντα να αγκαλιάζει τη μικρή πόλη, άθελά του, τραβούσε αρκετές φορές τα μάτια του πάνω απ’ τους ανοιγμένους φακέλους στο καρυδένιο γραφείο του.   
Υπήρχαν, μάλιστα, φορές που έπιανε τον εαυτό του βυθισμένο στη δερμάτινη πλάτη της πολυθρόνας του να παρατηρεί μελαγχολικός το ηλιόλουστο, παρά τον προχωρημένο Νοέμβρη, τοπίο. Ωστόσο, έβρισκε άδειο το μυαλό του απ’ οτιδήποτε θα μπορούσε να ερμηνεύσει αυτήν τη διάθεση. Ή μήπως αυτό κρυβόταν βαθιά, κάτω από την επιφάνεια του μυαλού του, το οποίο ήταν απασχολημένο με την για μια ακόμη φορά σπουδαία αποστολή που του ανέθεσε ο Φύρερ..

Χτύπημα στην πόρτα.

Έδωσε κοφτά άδεια να περάσουν και κοίταξε με το κοφτερό του βλέμμα στο σημείο όπου έκανε την εμφάνισή του αυτός που χτύπησε. Υπολοχαγός του στρατού. Ο άγνωστος υπολοχαγός τον χαιρέτησε φασιστικά κι εκείνος απάντησε ψυχρά, χωρίς ιδιαίτερο πάθος, συνεχίζοντας να τον κοιτάζει ανέκφραστος. Να ήταν, όντως, γνώριμη η φυσιογνωμία, ή έτσι του φαινόταν; Σίγουρα, πάντως, δεν τον είχε δει πρόσφατα, η ικανότατη μνήμη του δεν του άφηνε αμφιβολίες γι’ αυτό.

\- Υπολοχαγός Χανς Έστερς. 117η Μεραρχία Jäger.

Γνώριμο όνομα κάπου μακριά. Κι αυτή η μελαχρινή φυσιογνωμία με τα ειρωνικά σκοτεινά καστανά μάτια και τα πατικωμένα μαλλιά, ακόμη και η κορμοστασιά. Τον κοιτούσε ερευνητικά, αδιαφορώντας για το αν ο άλλος το έβλεπε καθαρά. Ήταν στην ηλικία του.

Ο Έστερς χαμογέλασε αθώα, ωστόσο το αθώο ποτέ δεν έμοιαζε αθώο στα μάτια του λοχαγού των SS.

\- Θα αναρωτιέστε αν με γνωρίζετε. Ήμασταν μαζί στη Νεολαία του Κόμματος, στα σεμινάρια επιμόρφωσης. Εκπαιδευτήκαμε στην αρχή μαζί, αργότερα, όμως, εσείς αποσπαστήκατε στα επίλεκτα μέλη, τα προορισμένα ν’ απαρτίσουν τα SS.

\- Ώστε από εκεί, λοιπόν.., είπε κάπως αδιάφορα, χωρίς να κρύβει τα αληθινά του συναισθήματα. Ωστόσο, το όνομά σας δε μου λέει τίποτα.

Ο Χανς χαμογέλασε στραβά, πνίγοντας μια πυρά θυμού που αναστάτωσε την καρδιά του και ζέστανε το νου του. Όπως πάντα σνομπ, σκέφτηκε με μίσος, και ο Βίλχελμ το αποκρυπτογράφησε αμέσως στα μάτια του υπολοχαγού. Το όνομά του, όντως, δεν του έλεγε κάτι, αλλά εκείνη την έκφραση, αυτά τα μάτια τα θυμόταν καλά, τώρα που τα ξανάβλεπε.

\- Δεν είχα την ευχαρίστηση να γνωριστώ τότε μαζί σας, άλλωστε εσείς προτιμούσατε τη μοναξιά της σοφίας, αυτό είναι το προνόμιο των σπουδαίων: να χαρίζουν σε λίγους το «δώρο» της συντροφιάς τους, - λόγια, για να τον κολακέψει, που πάσχιζαν να καλύψουν το μίσος του για την περιφρόνηση, που ήξερε καλά ότι έτρεφε για όλους τους ο νεαρότερος αξιωματικός των SS. 

\- Τέλος πάντων, απάντησε με το ύφος του απασχολημένου ανθρώπου, που δεν ήταν υποκριτικό. Εκτελείτε κάποια υπηρεσία του διοικητή σας και είστε εδώ;

\- Όχι, απάντησε ήσυχα προς έκπληξή του. Ήθελα να σας υποβάλω τα σέβη μου, συνέχισε με το απροκάλυπτα πονηρό χαμόγελό του, και να δηλώσω πως για οτιδήποτε χρειαστείτε, θα είμαι στη διάθεσή σας. Είμαι σίγουρος πως οι αντάρτες της Ελλάδας θα τρέμουν απ’ τη στιγμή που έμαθαν τον ερχομό σας.

Ο Βίλχελμ, που κατάλαβε από τις λίγες πρώτες ματιές που του έριξε, τα πραγματικά αισθήματα του υπολοχαγού προς το πρόσωπό του, προτίμησε να αδιαφορήσει: ήταν συνηθισμένος σ’ αυτόν τον ηλίθιο, όλο ματαιοδοξία φθόνο, που διέκρινε στον υπολοχαγό, και, επιπλέον, οι προσπάθειές του να τον κολακέψει μόνο ένα βαθύ αίσθημα αηδίας ήταν ικανές να του προκαλέσουν.

\- Εγώ δε συμμερίζομαι τη σιγουριά σας.

\- Γιατί το λέτε; Δεν είναι τυχαίο το τι έπαθε η γαλλική Αντίσταση μετά την άφιξή σας στο Παρίσι, πρόσθεσε με θαυμασμό.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ ενοχλήθηκε απ’ την παρατήρησή του, αλλά δεν το έδειξε.

 

\- Είμαι πάντα στις υπηρεσίες σας! 

\- Η καλύτερη υπηρεσία που μπορείτε να μου προσφέρετε είναι από δω και στο εξής να σας απασχολούν μόνο τα στρατιωτικά σας καθήκοντα, σηκώθηκε. Μπορείτε να πηγαίνετε.

Ο Χανς γύρισε να φύγει, αφού χαιρέτησε, αλλά σταμάτησε, στράφηκε προς το μέρος του, κοιτάζοντας ερευνητικά.

\- Φαντάζομαι ότι στο Παρίσι γνωρίζατε καλά τα κατατόπια. Εδώ, όμως, είστε νεοφερμένος, οπότε, ευχαρίστως, να σας ξεναγήσω στους χώρους διασκέδασης του στρατού σας, στην Αθήνα.

\- Ευχαριστώ, απάντησε, χωρίς διάθεση, αλλά δεν είναι κάτι που με ενδιαφέρει. Και δεν είναι στρατός «μου», αλλά στρατός της Γερμανίας και του Φύρερ, τους οποίους υπηρετώ κι ο ίδιος, συνέχισε ήσυχα, αλλά κοφτά.

\- Όπως πάντα, έχετε δίκιο, η ειρωνεία δεν μπορούσε να καλυφτεί από το χαμήλωμα της φωνής του. Όμως, κακώς αρνιέστε στον εαυτό σας τη διασκέδαση, - ο λοχαγός απόρησε με το θράσος αυτού του ανθρώπου, δεν ήταν συνηθισμένος να του μιλάνε έτσι. Όλοι, ακόμη και οι πιο χαρισματικοί, έχουν ανάγκη από διασκέδαση. Αλλά, σωστά, είναι και κάτι άλλο: ίσως, μετά τα Παρισινά καμπαρέ δεν καταδέχεστε τα φτωχά καμπαρέ της Αθήνας, ειδικά, αφού θα πρέπει να συγχρωτιστείτε με τους απλούς στρατιώτες, ολοκλήρωσε, επιτρέποντας, πλέον, στην ειρωνεία του να αποκαλυφθεί.

\- Δε συνηθίζω να συχνάζω σε καμπαρέ, υπολοχαγέ.Και, όπως γνωρίζετε ήδη, εφόσον είστε τόσο καλά ενημερωμένος για το άτομό μου, ανταπέδωσε την ειρωνεία, ο συγχρωτισμός με τους στρατιώτες με ευχαριστεί. Ωστόσο, θα ήταν προτιμότερο η αφοσίωσή σας στην υπηρεσία σας να ξεπερνούσε αυτήν που καταναλώνεται από τα καμπαρέ και την περιέργειά σας για τους ανωτέρους σας.

Ο Έστερς ένιωσε να κοκκινίζει. Αλλά δεν ήταν διατεθειμένος να υπαναχωρήσει.

\- Ελάτε απόψε μαζί μου στο Καπρί, για να σας αποδείξω πόσο χρήσιμη είναι για τους ανωτέρους μου ακόμη και αυτή η ..μη υπηρεσιακή αφοσίωσή μου.

. Όχι, για μένα, απάντησε κοφτά. Μπορείτε να πηγαίνετε. Οι ανώτεροί σας θα αναζητούν τις ημερήσιες υπηρεσίες σας. Το ελπίζω, τουλάχιστον, τα μάτια του καρφώθηκαν στα μάτια του υπολοχαγού.

Εκείνος ένιωσε για μια στιγμή να λυγίζει, αλλά γέμισε το βλέμμα του με όλη την προκλητικότητα που τον χαρακτήριζε. Η ειρωνεία χαράζονταν στα βάθη των σκοτεινών ματιών του.

Ο Βίλχελμ ένιωσε για μια στιγμή να παρασύρεται απ’ την οργή για την προκλητικότητα αυτού του ανθρώπου, αλλά, αφού ήξερε απ’ την αρχή τι παιχνίδι έπαιζε ο υπολοχαγός, βρήκε την αυτοκυριαρχία του.

Τα μάτια του αγριεμένα παρακολούθησαν τη σιλουέτα του Έστερς να αποχωρεί απ’ το γραφείο του, αφού απηύθυνε στον λοχαγό των SS το ναζιστικό χαιρετισμό, στον οποίο απάντησε με τον ίδιο ουδέτερο τρόπο. Άλλος ένας απαίσιος άνθρωπος στο δρόμο του! Καταντούσε ανιαρό. Κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα και έκλεισε τα μάτια κουρασμένος.


	4. Chapter 4

Συμπλήρωνε ήδη δυο μήνες στην Αθήνα και η διάθεσή του παρέμενε το ίδιο επίπεδη, όπως πάντα, - ίσως, μάλιστα, τώρα να ένιωθε κάπως χειρότερα, αφού αυτά που φαντάζονταν, αυτά που με τόση λαχτάρα προσδοκούσε, αποδείχτηκαν ουτοπία. Ήταν φορές που, αναπότρεπτα, έρχονταν στο μυαλό του οι σκέψεις που έκανε απ’ τη στιγμή που ήρθε η είδηση της μετάθεσής του στην Αθήνα. Όσο και αν ήθελε να τις διώξει, γυρνούσαν επίμονα και, βασανιστικά, τον ενέπαιζαν που υπήρξε τόσο ευάλωτος σε ελπίδες.

Η Αθήνα, τότε, φάνταζε, όπως η όαση για τον διψασμένο, μια διέξοδος, ακόμη περισσότερο, η σωτηρία του, η γαλήνη που έψαχνε σε όλη του τη ζωή. Ειδικά, μετά από τα γεγονότα στο Παρίσι. Την παρωδία στο Ανατολικό μέτωπο.. Ένιωθε μια πρωτόγνωρη, παιδιάστικη λαχτάρα και ανυπομονησία, όταν επιβιβαζόταν στο τρένο και κατά τη διάρκεια της κουραστικής διαδρομής. Πόσο γελοία του φαίνονταν τότε τα λόγια του πατέρα του, του κατηφούς, από την ώρα που άκουσε την είδηση της μετάθεσης του γιου του, συνταγματάρχη φον Βέρτινγκερ: αδυνατούσε να καταλάβει τη λογική μιας τέτοιας απόφασης της ηγεσίας, και μάλιστα, χωρίς πριν να ενημερωθεί ο ίδιος. Για το συνταγματάρχη αυτή η μετάθεση ισοδυναμούσε με τιμωρία, κάτι αδιανόητο, έπειτα απ’ τα επιτεύγματα του γιου του στη Γαλλία και τη Ρωσία, και την παρασημοφόρησή του απ’ τον ίδιο το Φύρερ.

Αλλά ο Βίλχελμ καταλάβαινε τη βαθύτερη αιτία της οργής και, αν μπορεί να ειπωθεί κάτι τέτοιο για το φον Βέρτινγκερ, της απόγνωσής του. Κρυβόταν στο μισοκαμένο γράμμα που, χωρίς ο πατέρας του να το ξέρει, το είχε διαβάσει, πριν δεκατρία χρόνια, μέσα στο γραφείο του. Φοβόταν ότι κάποιο πεπρωμένο τραβούσε το γιο του εκεί, ή, επειδή κάτι τέτοιο δεν άρμοζε στη φιλοσοφία του πατέρα του, ότι κάτι, ίσως, αποκάλυπτε την αλήθεια, αφού θα βρισκόταν τόσο κοντά της, κοντά στη Δανάη.

\- Να προσέχεις, ήταν τα τελευταία, χωρίς συγκίνηση, λόγια του στο σταθμό. Είναι καταραμένος τόπος…, και για πρώτη φορά από τότε που άρχισε να καταλαβαίνει τον εαυτό του, είδε στο βλέμμα του μια θλιμμένη έκφραση πικρής νοσταλγίας.

Θα έβλεπε εκείνη τη γυναίκα, τη νεράιδα που μάγεψε το σκληρό φον Βέρτινγκερ, τη μητέρα, την αγάπη που ποτέ δε γνώρισε. Όλα θα άλλαζαν τότε, θα άλλαζε κι αυτός, θα γινόταν καλύτερος, θα έλιωνε ο πάγος που είχε μέσα του, θα μάθαινε να χαμογελάει. Ίσως, να ξέφευγε κι από τη φυλακή που τον έκλεισαν, - τίποτα απ’ τα παλιά δε θα είχε πια σημασία, αρκεί να τον κοίταζε με τα ζεστά, γλυκά, όπως τα φανταζόταν, μάτια της.

Τόση πρόωρη ευτυχία, τόση ψυχική αναστάτωση, τόση σωματική εξάντληση, και ποιο το αποτέλεσμα; Μια παγωμένη, όσο και ο συνταγματάρχης, γριά που του κόμισε την είδηση του θανάτου της Δανάης με τέτοιον τρόπο σαν να πίστευε ότι δε θα είχε ιδιαίτερο αντίκτυπο πάνω του. Και μια άγρια κοπέλα, πωρωμένη με τον πόλεμο κατά των γερμανών, πρόθυμη να τον σκοτώσει σαν σκυλί, μα, απρόθυμη και δύσπιστη να πιστέψει την αλήθεια: μια κοπέλα που υποτίθεται είναι αδερφή του. Τι είχε και τι έχει, το ίδιο και το αυτό. Μερικοί συγγενείς μόνο από αίμα, αδιάφοροι και παγεροί απέναντι σ’ αυτόν και στα αισθήματά του, κλεισμένοι στους δικούς τους ανθρώπους και αποφασισμένοι να τον κρατήσουν απομονωμένο, μακριά απ’ το στενό, πολύτιμο κύκλο τους. Κι αυτός, όπως πάντα, να μην ανήκει πουθενά.

Και τι έμεινε από όλη αυτήν την περιπέτεια της ψυχής του; Πόνος που έπρεπε για ακόμη μια φορά να πολεμήσει μόνος, χωρίς τη συμπαράσταση κανενός. Συναισθηματική εξάντληση. Και, εν κατακλείδι, αυτός μόνος. Αιώνια μόνος.

Αν ζούσε η Δανάη θα ήταν αλλιώς τα πράγματα; Θα μπορούσαν να ήταν αλλιώς;

Αυτή η θολή μα βασανιστική σκέψη κυριαρχούσε στο μυαλό του την ώρα που άφηνε λίγα λουλούδια στον τάφο της. Στο κάτω - κάτω, μαζί της δεν είχε τίποτα. Ήταν ο μόνος άνθρωπος που του απέμεινε, ο μόνος που δεν τον απογοήτευσε, ούτε θα τον απογοήτευε ποτέ: τα φαντάσματα δεν μπορούν να απογοητεύσουν κανένα. Η μόνη πίκρα που του έδωσε ήταν ο θάνατός της, η μεγαλύτερη πίκρα που θα μπορούσε να του δώσει.

Το βλέμμα του έπεσε στην ημερομηνία της ταφόπλακας: πέθανε πολύ νέα, μόνο και μόνο, για να μη γνωριστούν ποτέ. Πήρε μια ανάσα και έσφιξε τις γροθιές, έπρεπε να βρει δύναμη, αδιαφορία και αναισθησία, για να συνεχίσει να γυρνάει στο φαύλο κύκλο της ζωής του. 

Διέκρινε με το έμπειρο μάτι του τη γνώριμη σιλουέτα της Ελένης πίσω απ’ τα κυπαρίσσια. Τον κοίταζε με απορία, χωρίς να έχει καταλάβει πως την αντιλήφθηκε. Χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά. «Δε θα σου πάρω τον τάφο της μάνας σου!» σκέφτηκε με όλη την κακία που έβραζε μέσα του, μετά από τη σύντομη επισκόπηση της ζωής του. Αρκετά. Σηκώθηκε κι έφυγε, χωρίς να δείξει τίποτα, μολονότι θα ήταν πολύ εύκολο γι’ αυτόν να τη συλλάβει.

Κατά τα άλλα, δουλειά. Έπρεπε να ελέγξει την οργάνωση του εκεί γερμανικού στρατού, τη συμπεριφορά των αξιωματικών και να αναφέρει τις ελλείψεις, τα προβλήματα και τις τυχόν παρασπονδίες των αξιωματικών: βρώμικη δουλειά, αλλά κάποιος πρέπει να την κάνει. Πέρα απ’ τις αναφορές, είχαν ανάγκη την περίφημη ικανότητά του στην αντικατασκοπεία: το έργο του στο Παρίσι εντυπωσιακό..! Υπήρχαν πολλές διαρροές κι αυτός έπρεπε να εκτελέσει χρέη υδραυλικού, - δουλειά ρουτίνας, δηλαδή.  
Δούλευε πολλές ώρες, άλλωστε δεν είχε διάθεση για τίποτε άλλο. Όταν γυρνούσε στο σπίτι του, το ελληνικό αρχοντικό με τη γριά υπηρέτρια, προτιμούσε να τρώει στο γραφείο και να περνά τις ώρες του, διαβάζοντας κάτι σπάνια βιβλία που ανακάλυψε στη βιβλιοθήκη του πρώην ιδιοκτήτη. Φυσικά, η «ιδιοτροπία» του συνταγματάρχη να τον βάλει να μάθει τα ελληνικά τόσο καλά, όσο και την πατρική του γλώσσα, του φάνηκε ιδιαίτερα χρήσιμη. Και λίγες ώρες ύπνου, όταν πια ήταν τόσο εξαντλημένος που οι σκέψεις δεν μπορούσαν να τον κρατήσουν κι άλλο ξύπνιο.

Κατά τα άλλα, η Αθήνα δεν παρουσίαζε άλλο ενδιαφέρον γι’ αυτόν.

Α, ναι, ήταν κι αυτό το καμπαρέ, το Καπρί, όχι επειδή το είπε ο Έστερς, αλλά γιατί τον προσκάλεσε ένας αξιωματικός με τον οποίο, αν και δεν ήταν φίλοι, με την καθαρή σημασία της λέξης, διατηρούσαν καλές σχέσεις. Άλλωστε, είχε απορρίψει πολλές φορές τις προσκλήσεις του, πράγμα που δεν του άρεσε. 

Μεγάλο, διώροφο κτίριο. Στον επάνω όροφο πολλά μικρά παράθυρα στη σειρά, με βαριές σκούρες κουρτίνες να εμποδίζουν τη θέα απ’ έξω. Δωματιάκια θαμπά φωτισμένα. Η πρόσοψη τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο, πάνω από τη στενή, έντονα βαμμένη πόρτα, η επιγραφή με τα καλλιτεχνικά γράμματα φωτισμένη: «Καπρί». Ο εξωτερικός τοίχος, χωρίς χρώμα, με τα τούβλα να διακρίνονται ολοκάθαρα: πρωτότυπη ιδέα, αναρωτήθηκε, ή απλώς, χρημάτων φείδου; Τα πιο παράξενα, πάντως, του φάνηκαν τα αναρριχόμενα φυτά που αγκάλιαζαν το κτίριο, κάπως κατσιασμένα, βέβαια, τώρα το χειμώνα. Ακόμη, και τα φυτά προσέγγιζαν αυτό το κτίριο με πονηρούς σκοπούς, σκέφτηκε.

Με το που σταμάτησε το αυτοκίνητό του, ένας συμπαθητικός γεράκος, έσπευσε να του ανοίξει την πόρτα.

\- Καλώς ήρθατε, κύριε, μπόρεσε να διακρίνει, ανάμεσα στη βουή της μουσικής και των φάλτσων αντρικών φωνών, την υποτακτική φωνή του γέρου.

Ανασήκωσε ειρωνικά το φρύδι, προχωρώντας προς το εσωτερικό. Ένας μεγάλος, μακρόστενος προθάλαμος με την γκαρνταρόμπα και μερικούς μεθυσμένους στρατιώτες να ζαχαρώνουν με τις ελαφρά ντυμένες κοπέλες του μαγαζιού. Πρόσωπα μεθυσμένα κοντά σε πρόσωπα έντονα μακιγιαρισμένα και βλέμματα προκλητικά. Πού και πού, πρόστυχα λόγια των στρατιωτών και χαριτωμένα γελάκια. Έδωσε το παλτό του στην κοπέλα της γκαρνταρόμπας.

Αντίθετα, με τον προθάλαμο, η αίθουσα ήταν ελαφρά φωτισμένη από τους πολυέλαιους της οροφής με τις βαμμένες κόκκινες λάμπες και τα μικρά λαμπατέρ που άναβαν σε κάθε τραπέζι. Μικρά τετράγωνα τραπέζια με κάτι γελοία τραπεζομάντηλα. Οι τοίχοι σωμών με μερικά κάδρα διάσπαρτα σε όλη την έκταση: ποιος κοιτούσε τη διακόσμηση, όταν οι ζουμερές χορευτριούλες σήκωναν έτσι τα πόδια τους και η αυτοσχέδια ορχήστρα δονούσε το χώρο με χαρούμενες μελωδίες;

Κοίταξε με περιφρόνηση. Είχε έρθει αργά και οι περισσότεροι ήταν τύφλα στο μεθύσι και τραγουδούσαν, - τι πρωτότυπο! -, τη Λιλί Μαρλαίν: το είχε σιχαθεί, πλέον αυτό το τραγούδι. «Φιμώνουμε τόσες φωνές», είχε πει στον Γκέμπελς, όταν σε μια δεξίωση, που παρέθεσε ο Φύρερ για τους πιο προσφιλείς του αξιωματικούς, η ορχήστρα άρχισε να παίζει το «εθνικό», πλέον, άσμα, «δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε το ίδιο και σ’ αυτήν; Άλλωστε στην προκειμένη περίπτωση, υπάρχει, τουλάχιστον, προφανής λόγος: προστασία της καλαισθησίας και των αυτιών μας!». Κι εκείνος ήδη ζαλισμένος από την άφθονη σαμπάνια, που ρουφούσε, ξέσπασε σε βροντερά γέλια, πιστεύοντας, προφανώς, ότι ο νεαρός αξιωματικός αστειευόταν.

Μέσα στον όχλο των μεθυσμένων στρατιωτών και αξιωματικών, η στολή του αξιωματικού των SS, του συγκεκριμένου αξιωματικού των SS, έμοιαζε τελείως παράταιρη, δίνοντας μια αλλόκοτη σοβαρότητα στο χάος του καμπαρέ και, μειώνοντας αυτόματα την ένταση του φάλτσου τραγουδιού, σχεδόν, σε ψίθυρο.

Πρόσεξε πως δίπλα στη σκηνή, εκεί, ακριβώς, που άρχιζαν τα παρασκήνια, υπήρχε η σκάλα που οδηγούσε στα πάνω δωμάτια. Μια σκοτεινή γωνία.

Μέσα στα ουρλιαχτά της Λιλί Μαρλαίν - που ανέκτησε τη ζωντάνια της μετά την αρχική έκπληξη της παρουσίας του φον Βέρτινγκερ -, τον πλησίασε ο αξιωματικός που τον προσκάλεσε, παλιός γνώριμος από τη Βαρσοβία. Ευτυχώς, αν και ευδιάθετος, δεν ήταν ακόμη μεθυσμένος.

Τον οδήγησε στο τραπέζι που καθόταν, παρέα με κάποιους άλλους αξιωματικούς που τον χαιρέτησαν εγκάρδια. Ανταπέδωσε μηχανικά. Ο γνωστός του φώναξε στο σερβιτόρο να φέρει ένα ποτήρι ακόμη και άλλη μια φιάλη κρασί.

Ήπιε μια μεγάλη γουλιά.

\- Πιες κι άλλο, φον Βέρτινγκερ, ξέρω, δε φτάνει το Παρίσι, αλλά κι εδώ μπορείς να διασκεδάσεις. Άλλωστε, ο χώρος είναι το ελάχιστο, ρώτα κι εμένα που έρχομαι απ’ το Άουσβιτς!

Οι άλλοι έβαλαν τα γέλια και ο φον Βέρτινγκερ κατέβασε το περιεχόμενο του ποτηριού του. Είχε κάνει κι ο ίδιος στο Άουσβιτς..  
Ωστόσο, οι αεικίνητες άκρες των ματιών του εντόπισαν στη σκοτεινή γωνία τον Έστερς που μιλούσε κάπως συνωμοτικά με κάποιον τον οποίο δεν μπορούσε να διακρίνει. Σε μια στιγμή πρόσεξε ότι ο υπολοχαγός έδειξε στον άλλον με το βλέμμα προς το μέρος του. Δεν του άρεσε.

Ξαφνικά, τα φώτα χαμήλωσαν ακόμη περισσότερο και όλοι ξέσπασαν σε έξαλλα χειροκροτήματα και ενθουσιώδη σφυρίγματα. Η attraction της βραδιάς, σκέφτηκε.

\- Τώρα, φον Βέρτινγκερ, είναι το καλύτερο! του είπε το ίδιο ενθουσιασμένος ο αξιωματικός που καθόταν δίπλα του, χωρίς να σταματήσει να χειροκροτά.

\- Ανυπομονώ, απάντησε ειρωνικά.

Ένα έντονο λευκό φως έπεσε πάνω στο κέντρο της σκηνής όπου από ώρα είχε πέσει η βαριά βυσσινί κουρτίνα. Ό, τι και να ‘ταν από εκεί θα ‘βγαινε, συλλογίστηκε, λογαριάζοντας πότε θα ήταν καλύτερο να φύγει. Το τραπέζι τους ήταν μπροστά, οπότε θα είχαν καλή άποψη του θεάματος. Η κουρτίνα τραβήχτηκε απότομα και αμέσως η αίθουσα βυθίστηκε στη σιωπή. Ο Βίλχελμ απόρησε, ήταν σαν να είχαν σταματήσει να αναπνέουν. Τέτοια βουβαμάρα δε θα έπεφτε ούτε για τον ίδιο το Φύρερ!  
Γύρισε προς τη σκηνή και το βλέμμα του σταμάτησε εκεί, χωρίς να θέλει να φύγει. Φυσικά, όποιες ηγετικές ικανότητες και να ‘χε ο Αδόλφος, αυτό δεν το ‘χε..

Μια γυναίκα. Ένα θεσπέσιο νεανικό κορμί με υπέροχες καμπύλες που άρχιζαν να λυγίζουν νωχελικά με τη χάρη που θα ζήλευε και γάτα, μόλις ακούστηκαν οι πρώτες ανατολίτικες μελωδίες. Φορούσε ελάχιστα ακόμη και για καμπαρέ, ακόμη και για τα πρότυπα της Γαλλίας, ή του Βερολίνου, αλλά είχε μια τέτοια άνεση που η γύμνια της φάνταζε φυσιολογική. Τα υπέροχα της πόδια ήταν τελείως γυμνά και χόρευε ξυπόλητη.

Τα φιδίσια χέρια της, ζωγραφισμένα με τελειότητα, υψώνονταν νωχελικά στον αέρα με τα αέρινα δάχτυλά της να «γράφουν» καλλιγραφικά τα μυστικά της, γαργαλώντας τα σώματα όσων την παρακολουθούσαν. Μετά λύγιζε προς τα πίσω τον κύκνειο λαιμό της και τα πύρινα μάτια της κοίταζαν τον ουρανό. Τα κατακόκκινα βελούδινα χείλη της άρχιζαν να κουνιούνται, για να τραγουδήσουν, αλλά γεννούσαν άλλες σκέψεις στο νου. Τα έντονα φρύδια της τεντώνονταν με κάποια ειρωνεία και με μια απότομη κίνηση ελευθέρωνε τα πιασμένα στην κορυφή του κεφαλιού μαλλιά της, αφήνοντάς τα να χαϊδέψουν βίαια τη γυμνή της πλάτη.

Η μουσική γινόταν έντονη, ταυτόχρονα με το τίναγμα του θώρακά της, που θύμιζε κόμπρα που επιτίθεται. Και μετά άρχιζε ο πραγματικός χορός, ένας δυνατός, αισθησιακός χορός, που παρόμοιό του δεν ξανάδε. Έμοιαζε με μαινάδα διονυσιακού χορού, έτσι όπως άφηνε τα μαλλιά της να κρύβουν το πρόσωπό της. Και τα λαμπερά της μάτια γίνονταν άγρια και μαζί προκλητικά.  
Το στήθος της σε κάθε κίνησή της έμοιαζε έτοιμο να ελευθερωθεί απ’ τον κορσέ, κάνοντας τις καρδιές όλων να χτυπούν βίαια από λαχτάρα. Οι γοφοί της κουνιόνταν κυκλικά αλλά απότομα, κάνοντας τα σκισίματα να ανοίγουν κι άλλο, χαρίζοντας μια ιδέα από τους τροφαντούς λείους γλουτούς της, που καθώς το μαλακό ύφασμα τους αγκάλιαζε, διαγράφονταν καθαρά με όλο τους το νεανικό σφρίγος.

Το στήθος της σε κάθε κίνησή της έμοιαζε έτοιμο να ελευθερωθεί απ’ τον κορσέ, κάνοντας τις καρδιές όλων να χτυπούν βίαια από λαχτάρα. Οι γοφοί της κουνιόνταν κυκλικά αλλά απότομα, κάνοντας τα σκισίματα να ανοίγουν κι άλλο, χαρίζοντας μια ιδέα από τους τροφαντούς λείους γλουτούς της, που καθώς το μαλακό ύφασμα τους αγκάλιαζε, διαγράφονταν καθαρά με όλο τους το νεανικό σφρίγος, απαλοί, τρυφεροί στο άγγιγμα.

Τον εντυπωσίαζε. Το μυαλό του είχε σταματήσει να σκέφτεται, λες και ήθελε να απορροφήσει κάθε λεπτομέρεια. Προσπαθούσε να αναπνέει κανονικά. Τέτοια δύναμη και ενεργητικότητα στο χορό πρώτη φορά είχε την τύχη να παρακολουθήσει. Η κίνησή της γρήγορη, νευρική, γέμιζε όλη τη σκηνή. Δεν τον ένοιαζε πώς ήταν η φωνή της, δεν είχε σημασία: ήταν πολύ νέα, δροσερή και μαζί αναμμένη φωτιά, έτοιμη να κάψει κάθε αντρικό κορμί. Πολλές φορές ένιωθε τη φωτιά απ’ τα μάτια της να καίει το πρόσωπό του και να του υπόσχεται..

Σε μια στιγμή, μ’ ένα τίναγμα ξάπλωσε μπρούμυτα στο πάτωμα και μετά γύρισε ανάσκελα, κάνοντας το στήθος της να σπρώξει το μετάξι που γυάλιζε στο μπούστο της, λύγισε τα γόνατα και άνοιξε τους μηρούς της, αφήνοντας το απαλό ύφασμα να σκεπάζει μόνο τη λεκάνη της και να πέφτει ανάμεσα στα πόδια της, - η σάρκα στο εσωτερικό των μηρών της κυμάτισε ζωηρά, φανερώνοντας πόσο τρυφερό ήταν αυτό το μέρος του κορμιού της. Με μια κίνηση ελατηρίου όρθωσε το στήθος της στον αέρα, μετατρέποντας σε τόξο το θώρακά της, - το λυγερό σώμα της ζωγραφίστηκε έντονα γυμνό από ύφασμα, τα κυρτωμένα της δάχτυλα χάιδεψαν τη σκηνή. 

Η ένταση της μουσικής έπεσε απότομα. Τα έντονα χρωματισμένα βλέφαρά της κάλυψαν απαλά τα μάτια, αφήνοντας τη μυτερή της μύτη να κοιτάει ψηλά. Ψέλλισε τον τελευταίο στίχο του τραγουδιού της και άφησε το κορμί της να ξαπλώσει χαλαρά πάνω στη σκηνή σαν να ήταν η αγκαλιά ενός άντρα.

Όλη η αίθουσα μετατράπηκε σε ένα κρότο από τρελά χειροκροτήματα και εκκωφαντικά σφυρίγματα.

Χειροκρότησε και ο Βίλχελμ συγκρατημένα και την ίδια στιγμή το βλέμμα της πλησίασε τα μάτια του, καθώς με αργές κινήσεις σήκωνε το κορμί της απ’ τη σκηνή, για να χαιρετήσει χαριτωμένα τους θαυμαστές της. Κάτι ήθελε να του πει εκείνο το βλέμμα.

\- Αυτή είναι η Αντιλόπη μας, φον Βέρτινγκερ!

\- Μάλιστα.. Η Αντιλόπη..

\- Ωραία γυναίκα, ε, λοχαγέ; τον ρώτησε ενθουσιασμένος ένας άλλος, επιζητώντας επιβεβαίωση του ενθουσιασμού του.

\- Σε κάνει να σκέφτεσαι πρόστυχα πράγματα αυτό το κορμί, ε; συνέχισε ένας τρίτος, βλέποντας ότι ο Βίλχελμ δε μιλούσε.

\- Άντρες είμαστε, αγαπητέ μου, είπε ο φίλος του, χτυπώντας τον φιλικά στην πλάτη, δεν είναι ντροπή να ορεγόμαστε ένα τέτοιο πλάσμα. Ακόμη και ένας φέρελπις νεαρός αξιωματικός δικαιολογείται να την ποθεί!

\- Είναι καταπληκτική, περιορίστηκε να απαντήσει με απλότητα που προκάλεσε την απορία των άλλων. Εκείνος έκανε τις δικές του σκέψεις.

Και ενώ το μυαλό του επεξεργαζόταν ακόμη τις κινήσεις του κορμιού της, την είδε να έρχεται. Με το ίδιο αποκαλυπτικό ντύσιμο, αλλά με μία κόκκινη μεταξωτή εσάρπα να χαϊδεύει τους βελούδινους ώμους της. Το περπάτημά της το ίδιο προκλητικά τόνιζε τους γοφούς της και όρθωνε το στήθος της. 

Πριν προλάβει να πλησιάσει καλά το τραπέζι τους, ο φίλος του σηκώθηκε και με μια ευγενική χειρονομία της φίλησε το χέρι που χαριτωμένα του το έτεινε. Οι άλλοι της παρέας ακολούθησαν το παράδειγμα του πρώτου, εκφράζοντας το θαυμασμό τους. Τα μάτια όλων στην αίθουσα ήταν πάνω στο μισόγυμνο κορμί της.

Ο Βίλχελμ τη χαιρέτησε τελευταίος, χωρίς να βιαστεί, κοιτώντας τη βαθιά στα μάτια, κάτι που παρατήρησε ότι έκανε και η ίδια, χωρίς ίχνος του φόβου, που γνώριζε καλά ότι προκαλούσε στους άλλους. Πρόσεξε ότι στο σημείο όπου ενώνονταν τα στήθη της είχε ακόμη ιδρώτα, ένιωσε ένα σφίξιμο.

\- Αγαπητή μου Φάνι, αυτός είναι ο περίφημος λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ που ήρθε να θαυμάσει το τραγούδι σου.

Ταυτόχρονα, την έβαλε να καθίσει στην καρέκλα δίπλα στο Βίλχελμ που ήταν η μόνη διαθέσιμη στο τραπέζι. Εκείνος ένιωσε τη μυρωδιά του κορμιού της να χαϊδεύει όλες του τις αισθήσεις, την ώρα που καθόταν ξανά στην καρέκλα του.

Εκείνη γύρισε με θαυμασμό προς το μέρος του.

\- Καλέ μου Έριχ, δυστυχώς, πρέπει να σου θυμώσω, είπε τόσο ναζιάρικα που έδειχνε την αντίθετη πρόθεση και σούφρωσε χαριτωμένα τα χείλη της. Δε μου τα ‘πες καλά.. Μ’ έκανες να νομίζω ότι θα έβλεπα μπροστά μου κάποιον ηλικιωμένο άντρα.

\- Αλήθεια, δεσποινίς; τη ρώτησε ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ με μια ελαφριά ειρωνεία.

\- Μα, ναι, συνέχισε παραπονιάρικα και με μια χαριτωμένη κίνηση έφερε το πόδι που ήταν από την πλευρά του φον Βέρτινγκερ πάνω στο άλλο, αφήνοντας ολόκληρο το μηρό γυμνό. Μου περιέγραφαν όσα κάνατε, το αξίωμα σας, την εκτίμηση που σας έχει ο μεγάλος Φύρερ και νόμισα ότι είστε μεγάλος σε ηλικία. Πώς να φανταστώ ότι όλα αυτά τα έχει πετύχει ένας τόσο νέος και όμορφος άντρας, το βλέμμα της βυθίστηκε στο πλατύ του στέρνο και μετά στο πρόσωπό του, στέλνοντάς του ξεκάθαρα υπονοούμενα. Δεν μπορώ να πάρω τα μάτια μου από πάνω σας.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ απέφυγε το βλέμμα της και κοίταξε θυμωμένα τον Έριχ.

\- Λοχαγέ, σε βλέπω με μετάθεση στη Ρωσία! είπε σοβαρά, αλλά οι άλλοι, καταλαβαίνοντας την πρόθεσή του, ξέσπασαν σε τρανταχτά γέλια.

Τα μάτια, όμως, του Βίλχελμ χάιδευαν το γυμνό μηρό της που ελαφρά ιδρωμένος έμοιαζε τόσο καυτός. Δεν μπορούσε να μη φανταστεί αυτά τα λυγερά πόδια να τυλίγονται στο κορμί του.

Γέμισε το ποτήρι της και μετά το δικό του. Εκείνη έσπευσε να το χτυπήσει απαλά στο δικό του, - ήταν φανερό σε όλους πως απόψε δεν είχε μάτια παρά για το νεαρό λοχαγό. Τα μάτια της κάτι του είπαν, ενώ τα λεπτά της δάχτυλα πήραν απαλά μια τούφα απ’ τα μαλλιά του που είχε κολλήσει στο ιδρωμένο του μέτωπο και μ’ ένα χάδι τα έστρωσε με τα υπόλοιπα μαλλιά. Οι υπόλοιποι της παρέας ένιωσαν την ίδια ανατριχίλα που παρέλυε το μυαλό του φον Βέρτινγκερ.

Η Φάνι σηκώθηκε, κοιτώντας μόνο εκείνον.

\- Θα είμαι στο δωμάτιό μου, είστε ευπρόσδεκτος.., και απομακρύνθηκε με το λυγερό της περπάτημα που έσειε νωχελικά όλο το κορμί της.

Την παρατηρούσε που ανέβαινε αργά, βασανιστικά τις σκάλες, αποκαλύπτοντας με κάθε της κίνηση το κάτω μέρος των γλουτών της.

Ο Έριχ ξαναγέμισε το ποτήρι του φον Βέρτινγκερ, ενώ οι άλλοι του γελούσαν πονηρά.

\- Πιες, φίλε μου, σου χρειάζεται! τον χτύπησε φιλικά στην πλάτη.

Ήταν ζαλισμένος από πιοτό και από γυναικείο άρωμα. Άλλωστε, είχε κουραστεί τόσο πολύ ψυχικά τον τελευταίο καιρό που ένιωθε την ανάγκη να κάνει κάτι που να το ποθεί ψυχή τε και σώματι.

Περίμενε να περάσουν λίγα λεπτά και ανέβηκε. Ρώτησε μια γριά υπηρέτρια και πήγε στο δωμάτιό της. Χτύπησε βιαστικά, ενώ η καρδιά του χτυπούσε δυνατά.

Άκουσε τη νεανική της φωνή να τον καλεί και, δίχως δεύτερη σκέψη, μπήκε. Υπήρχε και μια άλλη μυρωδιά στο χώρο που ο Βίλχελμ μες στην ταραχή του ήταν ανίκανος να διακρίνει, - μια μυρωδιά που, μόλις πήρε να χάνεται.

Μόλις τον είδε του χαμογέλασε με το αθώα προκλητικό χαμόγελό της. Ήταν ξαπλωμένη στο κρεβάτι πλάγια με το ένα πόδι απλωμένο πάνω στο άλλο, ενώ το λεπτό της χέρι στήριζε το όμορφο κεφάλι της. Μπορούσε να διακρίνει καθαρά τη μορφή της στο κοκκινωπό μισοσκόταδο του δωματίου, που του δημιουργούσε την αίσθηση ότι ξύπνησε σε ένα ανατολίτικο παραμύθι. Φορούσε ένα μεταξωτό πορφυρό νυχτικό που έφτανε ως τη μέση των μηρών της. Το ένα απ’ τα λεπτά μεταξωτά κορδονάκια, που κρατούσαν το νυχτικό στους τέλειους ώμους της, κύλησε αργά στο βραχίονα, κατεβάζοντας κι άλλο το ήδη βαθύ ντεκολτέ της ως τη μέση του πορσελάνινου μαστού της, του οποίου κάθε λεπτομέρεια φανέρωναν οι πτυχές του ακριβού μεταξιού.

Τον κοίταξε με μεγαλύτερη αναίδεια.

\- Σε περίμενα, λοχαγέ, είπε επιτακτικά. Γιατί άργησες;

Τι θράσος! Σκέφτηκε. Και πόσο τον ερέθιζε αυτή της η αναίδεια, αυτή η υπεροπτική σιγουριά της. Ήξερε τη γοητεία της, ήξερε πως ήταν ακαταμάχητη και ήταν πρόθυμη να το εκμεταλλευτεί με κάθε τρόπο.

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε. Προχώρησε αργά προς το πολυτελές κρεβάτι της και ταυτόχρονα πέταξε από πάνω του το σακάκι της στολής που τόσο τον βάραινε ξαφνικά. Ξεκούμπωσε με γρήγορες κινήσεις τα τρία πρώτα κουμπιά στο πουκάμισό του, ελευθερώνοντας τον καλοσχηματισμένο λαιμό του από τη γραβάτα, που πάντα τον ενοχλούσε.

Η κοπέλα χαμογέλασε, διακρίνοντας με τα έμπειρα μάτια της κάτω απ’ το λεπτό πουκάμισο τα προικισμένα με δυνατούς μύες μπράτσα του και τον γεροδεμένο θώρακά του.

Ο Βίλχελμ στάθηκε για μια στιγμή όρθιος πάνω απ’ το κρεβάτι της, όταν εκείνη, τεντώνοντας το λαιμό της, κάρφωσε τα ελαφρώς ειρωνικά της μάτια στο ιδρωμένο πρόσωπό του.

Το βλέμμα της εκείνο έδωσε τέλος στη λογική του. Την άρπαξε απ’ τη μέση και την ξάπλωσε ανάσκελα στο στρώμα. Γονάτισε στο στρώμα και έφερε τα πόδια της ανάμεσα στα δικά του, ένιωσε τα δάχτυλα του ποδιού της να τον χαϊδεύουν ανάμεσα στα πόδια, κάνοντας όλο το σώμα του να πάρει φωτιά. Κατέβασε με μια απότομη κίνηση το πόδι της στο στρώμα και με βιασύνη ανέβασε το κάτω μέρος της νυχτικιάς της ως επάνω, - η Φάνι τέντωσε τα χέρια χαριτωμένα, για να τον βοηθήσει να βγάλει το ρούχο. Χαμογελούσε με ικανοποίηση, ευτυχισμένη που τον έφερε στο κρεβάτι της..

Τα δυνατά του χέρια χάιδεψαν με απληστία τους μηρούς της στο εσωτερικό, απολαμβάνοντας την απαλότητά τους. Ξάπλωσε απαλά το σώμα του πάνω στο δικό της που το ένιωθε να τρέμει από ηδονή. Ανέβηκε με τα δάχτυλα τη μαλακή καμπύλη της λεκάνης, περιεργάστηκε την κοιλιά της και χάιδεψε στην αρχή απαλά μετά δυνατά τα στήθη της που απλώνονταν στρόγγυλα, λαχταριστά στις δυο πλευρές του θώρακά της. Ακούμπησε τα χείλη του πάνω στο στήθος της και άκουσε ένα χαρούμενο βογκητό, δάγκωσε τις ρώγες της και μετά φίλησε το σημείο όπου ενώνονταν οι δυο μαστοί.

Η Φάνι, έχοντας κοκκινίσει από έξαψη, πήρε βίαια στις χούφτες της το πρόσωπο του νεαρού άντρα και γέμισε το στόμα της για ώρα με τα χείλη του, εξετάζοντας τη γεύση του, ενώ του ανακάτευε βίαια τα απαλά καστανά μαλλιά, - της άρεσε. Ήθελε να δει γυμνό το κορμί του και καθώς εκείνος γευόταν το πρόσωπό της, τα επιδέξια χέρια της ξεκούμπωναν τα κουμπιά στο πουκάμισό του, το έσπρωξε από το σώμα του κι ο Βίλχελμ, ανασηκώθηκε, σφίγγοντας τους μηρούς της ανάμεσα στους δικούς του, σαν να φοβόταν μήπως του φύγει, και πέταξε το πουκάμισο στο πάτωμα.

Η κοπέλα σήκωσε με χάρη το επάνω μέρος του κορμιού της και με τα χείλη άρχισε να εξερευνά το δυνατό αντρικό στήθος, αφήνοντας τη γλώσσα της να δοκιμάζει την αρμύρα του ιδρώτα του, ενώ τα δάχτυλά της πάλευαν να ξεκουμπώσουν τη ζώνη του παντελονιού του. Το έκανε αυτός για χάρη της και αμέσως οι απαλές παλάμες της χούφτωσαν τους σκληρούς γυμνούς γλουτούς του.

Ένα επιφώνημα έκπληξης της ξέφυγε, νιώθοντας το δυνατό σφίξιμο των χεριών του στους καρπούς της. Απέσπασε εύκολα τα χέρια της από πάνω του και με δύναμη τα τέντωσε πάνω απ’ το κεφάλι της. Τα στήθη της ορθώθηκαν νευρικά, της άρεσε η βία στην κίνησή του και το σώμα της αναρίγησε. Του παραδόθηκε ήσυχα.

Δεν μπορούσε να κουνηθεί, καθώς το ένα του χέρι κρατούσε τους ενωμένους καρπούς της πάνω στο στρώμα τόσο δυνατά που την πονούσε, - βογκούσε σιγανά, αλλά περισσότερο από απόλαυση, καθώς ένιωθε το άλλο του χέρι να σκίζει το δαντελένιο εσώρουχό της που κάλυπτε διακριτικά τη λεκάνη της. Με τη βιαιότητα της κίνησης, μάλιστα, ένιωσε μια μικρή εκδορά στο εσωτερικό των γλουτών της, αλλά ακόμη κι αυτό της έδινε ανατριχίλα. 

Τότε μόνο ελευθέρωσε τα χέρια της αλλά εκείνη δεν έκανε την παραμικρή κίνηση. Άρπαξε τα πόδια της και απότομα τα σήκωσε, μέχρι να ακουμπήσουν τη μέση του και κείνη τα τύλιξε επιδέξια γύρω του, σφίγγοντάς τον, κάθε φορά που οι δυνατές κινήσεις της μέσης του την έκαναν να βογκάει δυνατά από ηδονικό πόνο. Ένιωθε, ωστόσο, τα χέρια του να ψάχνουν άπληστα τους γλουτούς της και μετά να χαϊδεύουν την απαλή της πλάτη, μέχρι το λαιμό που τινάζονταν προς τα πίσω, κάθε φορά που εκείνος έσπρωχνε πιο δυνατά.

Με τα μπράτσα του έσφιξε τον κορμό της και την ανασήκωσε, για να ακουμπήσει πάνω του. Το σώμα της λύγιζε σαν λάστιχο προς τα πίσω απ’ τη δύναμή του και η ανάσα της έβγαινε πνιχτή από εξουθένωση, όμως, εκείνος δε σταματούσε. Ο πόθος πότιζε τα κύτταρά του και τον γέμιζε ζωτικότητα πρωτόγνωρη. Έφερε το κεφάλι του στο ιδρωμένο στήθος της και σαν πεινασμένος λύκος γέμισε το στόμα του με τη φουσκωμένη από την έξαψη σάρκα της, - τα δόντια του άφηναν σημάδια στις τεντωμένες ρώγες της, κάνοντάς την να φωνάζει, ενώ λύγιζε το λαιμό της προς τα πίσω και έμπηγε τα κατακόκκινα νύχια της στην πλάτη του. Ωστόσο, οι φωνές της, όπως μπορούσαν να διακρίνουν οι άλλες πόρνες του καμπαρέ, ήταν φωνές θριάμβου.

Όταν εκείνος ελευθέρωσε τη λεκάνη της απ’ το σφίξιμο των μηρών του, ήταν και οι δυο εξουθενωμένοι. Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ ξάπλωσε δίπλα της και η Φάνι με τα χέρια ελαφρά λυγισμένα πάνω απ’ το κεφάλι, ακριβώς, όπως της τα άφησε εκείνος, προσπαθούσε να αναπνεύσει κανονικά και να χαλαρώσει το κορμί της. Στο στήθος της ένιωθε ακόμη τον πόνο απ’ τα σαγόνια του. Χαμογελούσε: θα μπορούσε να τον συγκρίνει ακόμη και με τον υπολοχαγό της που λίγο, πριν έρθει ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, τη διαβεβαίωνε εκ των προτέρων για την επιτυχία της.


	5. Chapter 5

Ο Βίλχελμ ήταν ευτυχισμένος, παράξενο συναίσθημα γι’ αυτόν, τόσο που τον έκανε να ξεχνά όλα τα άλλα. Ήταν σαν ένα υγρό να εκκρινόταν στον εγκέφαλό του αμέσως, μόλις μια κακιά σκέψη, μια ανάμνηση έκανε να ξεμυτίσει, και κατευθείαν την έσβηνε ολοκληρωτικά σαν να μην έγιναν ποτέ αυτά, που πάντα τον βασάνιζαν, ή και αν υπήρχαν, σταματούσαν να έχουν πια την παραμικρή σημασία. Είμαι ζωντανός, ζω για τον εαυτό μου, για μένα. Και κάθε βράδυ υπάρχει εκείνη, η Φάνι, που χορεύει, που τραγουδά μόνο για μένα. Που κάνει το κορμί μου να ζωντανεύει, να κάνει ένα άλλο κορμί να σπαρταράει από ηδονή. Μακριά από θανάτους. Και αίμα. Και πόνο. Αυτό είναι το μόνο που μετράει: η ζωή. Να ζεις όσο καλύτερα, όσο πιο δυνατά μπορείς. Κι αυτό το κορίτσι είναι η ίδια η ζωή που σου χαμογελάει με το πιο γλυκό της χαμόγελο.

Τώρα πια δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ούτε λεπτό στο καταθλιπτικό γραφείο του με την παλαιολιθική βιβλιοθήκη. Έπρεπε να προλάβει τη ζωή και ήδη αρκετά είχε επιτρέψει να τον προσπεράσει. Έκανε ατέλειωτους περιπάτους μαζί της, αφήνοντάς την να τον ξεναγεί στις ομορφιές της Αθήνας, στις ομορφιές της ζωής, κατορθώνοντας με τη βοήθειά της να κλείνει τα μάτια σε όλον τον πόνο, σε όλη την πείνα και το φόβο που βασίλευαν γύρω του.

Εκείνη δεν πήγαινε με κανέναν άλλον πια. Δεν πίστευε, βέβαια, ότι τον αγαπούσε, αλλά εκείνος της χάριζε περισσότερη ευτυχία από οποιονδήποτε άλλον, του το έλεγαν τα μάτια της που γυάλιζαν με ικανοποίηση, όποτε κάποιος στρατιώτης στο δρόμο τους τον χαιρετούσε με σεβασμό που άγγιζε τον τρόμο, του το έλεγαν τα βογκητά της, όταν ήταν οι δυο τους, το κοκκίνισμα στη σάρκα της, ακόμη και οι φωνές της που θύμιζαν γουργούρισμα γάτας.

Έκλεινε τα μάτια και αναπολούσε κάθε γωνιά του σώματός της, αναπνέοντας ξανά τη μεθυστική της μυρωδιά από ανατολίτικα αρώματα και ιδρώτα και τότε σταματούσε να εισπνέει τη μυρωδιά του αίματος και των πυρομαχικών που τον ακολουθούσαν σαν φαντάσματα.

\- Κύριε; ακούστηκε η δειλή φωνή της κυρά - Ερασμίας της υπηρέτριάς του, που δίσταζε να τον επαναφέρει από το ευχάριστο όνειρό του.

\- Τι είναι; απάντησε ευτυχισμένος, σχεδόν, χαμογελώντας.

\- Κάποιος ζητάει να σας δει. Μια κυρία.

Της είπε να τη φέρει μέσα και σηκώθηκε. Όταν είδε την επισκέπτριά του, έπεσε απ’ τα σύννεφα.

\- Κυρία Στεφάνου; βιάστηκε να διώξει την υπηρέτρια και διστακτικά είπε στην ηλικιωμένη γυναίκα να καθίσει.

\- Ναυπλιώτη, απάντησε εκείνη ήσυχα, Στεφάνου ήταν το όνομα του άντρα της Δανάης. Σου προκαλεί μεγάλη έκπληξη η επίσκεψή μου, έτσι, Λευτέρη;

Εκείνος τεντώθηκε νευρικά προς το μέρος της, ενώ τα μάτια του έλαμψαν άγρια.

\- Τρελαθήκατε; τη ρώτησε σιγά. Αυτό το όνομα δε λέγεται εδώ μέσα!

Η γυναίκα κατάλαβε το λάθος της.

\- Λοιπόν, γιατί ήρθατε; συνέχισε ψυχρά. Νόμιζα πως ειπώθηκε ό, τι έπρεπε να ειπωθεί στην τελευταία μας συνάντηση.

\- Πήρε άσχημη τροπή η τελευταία μας συνάντηση, έγιναν πράγματα που δεν έπρεπε και, ίσως, θα ‘πρεπε να σου ζητήσουμε συγγνώμη..

Ο Βίλχελμ κούνησε με αποφασιστικότητα αρνητικά το κεφάλι.

\- Μην ενοχλείστε. 

\- Αυτό μοιάζει σαν να μη θέλεις πλέον καμία σχέση μαζί μας.

Χαμογέλασε.

\- Ξέρετε να διαβάζετε τους ανθρώπους, κυρία .. Ναυπλιώτη. Αλλά νομίζω πως αυτή είναι και η δική σας επιθυμία.

\- Κάνεις λάθος, παιδί μου..

\- Δεν είμαι παιδί σας, τη διέκοψε εκνευρισμένος.

\- Άσε με να τελειώσω, απάντησε κοφτά εκείνη και τόσο αποφασισμένη που τον έκανε να απορήσει. Η αδερφή σου κατάλαβε ότι έκανε λάθος, γι’ αυτό ήρθα εδώ. Είσαι μέλος της οικογένειάς μας, μοιράζεσαι το ίδιο αίμα με μας και σε θέλουμε κοντά μας. Άφησε να επανορθώσουμε.

\- Πολύ συγκινητικά όλα αυτά, απάντησε ειρωνικά, κοιτώντας την στα μάτια. Κάπου, όμως, θέλουν να καταλήξουν, συνέχισε άγρια, πού ακριβώς, κυρία Ναυπλιώτη;

Η κυρία Άννα καταλάβαινε πως ο νεαρός είχε σκληρύνει, σαν τον πατέρα του, - έκανε με πόνο τη σύγκριση. Ήταν, όμως, το χαμένο παιδί της κόρης της, ένα κομμάτι δικό της που επέζησε μετά το θάνατό της και γι’ αυτό θα έκανε τα πάντα, για να το φέρει κοντά της. Δεν μπορεί, είχε δει μέσα του την ίδια τη Δανάη.

\- Σας ακούω, επέμεινε ο Βίλχελμ, βλέποντας το δισταγμό της.

\- Η Ελένη θέλει να συναντηθείτε, είπε με μια ανάσα.

Ένα επιφώνημα έκπληξης του ξέφυγε και σηκώθηκε απότομα. Γέλασε συγκρατημένα, αλλά σκληρά, - με τον τρόπο που είχε μάθει απ’ τον πατέρα του -, και έκανε μερικά βήματα προς το πιάνο που βρισκόταν κάτω απ’ το μεγάλο παράθυρο του σαλονιού. Κουνούσε με αποδοκιμασία το κεφάλι και με την ίδια έκφραση γύρισε προς τη γυναίκα.

\- Αυτό είναι πραγματικά ανόητο! Και περνάτε και μένα για ανόητο, αφού προτείνετε κάτι τέτοιο μπροστά μου, γιατί θα ήμουν εντελώς ηλίθιος, αν σκεφτόμουν, έστω, αυτήν την πρόταση

Η γριά γυναίκα τον πλησίασε, έκανε να αγγίξει το χέρι του, αλλά, βλέποντας το απορημένο βλέμμα και το παγωμένο κορμί του, σταμάτησε την απόπειρα

\- Τι φοβάσαι;

\- Τι φοβάμαι; χαμογέλασε. Θέλετε να πιστέψω ότι εκείνη η παθιασμένη εναντίον των γερμανών κοπέλα, που έδειξε τέτοια δυσπιστία τότε, άλλαξε; Ή εσείς, μια περήφανη ελληνίδα, τόνισε με ειρωνεία τα λόγια του, πεθαίνετε από επιθυμία να φέρετε κοντά σας έναν τελείως άγνωστο που συστήθηκε σαν εγγονός σας, αλλά τυχαίνει να είναι ένα απ’ τα καθάρματα που τόσο μισείτε; Μη με θεωρείτε τόσο ανόητο, κυρία Ναυπλιώτη, για το καλό σας.. Το γεγονός είναι πως η εγγονή σας είναι τόσο πορωμένη που ακόμη και να πιστεύει ότι είμαι αδερφός της..

\- Τι σκέφτεσαι;

Την κοίταξε στα μάτια.

\- Θα είναι παγίδα, κυρία Ναυπλιώτη. Κι εγώ δεν είμαι άνθρωπος που πέφτει σε τέτοιες παγίδες. Δεν έχω σκοπό να καταλήξω σε κάποιο άθλιο στρατόπεδο αιχμαλώτων στο Κάιρο. Δεν ταιριάζει στην ιδιοσυγκρασία μου, ολοκλήρωσε με τον μεγαλύτερο βαθμό κυνισμού με τον οποίο είχε τη δυνατότητα να χρωματίσει το λόγο του.

\- Δε θα το έκανε η Ελένη.

\- Θα το έκανε, απάντησε σκληρά. Εκείνη ξέρει πόση αξία και τι αντίκτυπο θα έχει το να αιχμαλωτιστώ απ’ τους αντάρτες.  
Της γύρισε την πλάτη.

\- Χρησιμοποιεί τη συγκίνησή σας, για να πετύχει το σκοπό της, προσπάθησε να κρύψει τη συγκίνησή του για εκείνη την κουρασμένη, τόσο αγαπημένη, - χωρίς να το θέλει και χωρίς να μπορεί να το δικαιολογήσει -, φιγούρα της γριάς.  
Η γυναίκα, όμως, τον έπιασε απ’ τους ώμους και τον ανάγκασε να την κοιτάξει, τα μάτια της γυάλιζαν άγρια, όπως, όταν νόμιζε πως ήταν ένας συνηθισμένος γερμανός.

\- Ξέρω πολύ καλά την εγγονή μου, νεαρέ! Δε θα χρησιμοποιούσε τόσο ύπουλα μέσα εναντίον κανενός και, επιπλέον, είσαι αδερφός της! Και μόνο γι’ αυτό δε θα ‘κανε τίποτα, για να σε βλάψει, ό, τι κι αν είσαι.

Ο Βίλχελμ έβαλε τα δυνατά του, ώστε να διατηρήσει το παγωμένο βλέμμα του, αν και, χωρίς να θέλει να το ομολογήσει στον ίδιο του τον εαυτό και δίχως να είναι λογικό, ντράπηκε.

\- Εμένα, όμως, δε με ξέρετε. Εγώ; Τι με εμποδίζει να στήσω παγίδα στην εγγονή σας; ρώτησε ωμά. Θα με βοηθούσε στην καριέρα μου, αν με την άφιξή μου, συνελάμβανα μια αντάρτισσα, ανασήκωσε ειρωνικά και με κακία τα μάτια.

\- Δεν το ‘κανες την πρώτη φορά! απάντησε εκείνη μη μπορώντας να πιστέψει σε όσα άκουγε από εκείνο το νεαρό που τόσο είχε ανάγκη να συμπαθήσει.

\- Την πρώτη φορά, αγαπητή μου, έδωσε στη φωνή του τον τόνο που είχε για την υπηρεσία, δεν ήξερα ότι είχα αδερφή και, μάλιστα, αντάρτισσα. Τώρα το ξέρω. Για την τιμιότητα της εγγονής σας μπορείτε να εγγυηθείτε, για τη δική μου; ήταν σκοτεινός και κυνικός, όταν ξεστόμιζε αυτά τα λόγια. Είμαι λοχαγός των SS, αν το έχετε ξεχάσει.

Παρ’ όλα αυτά, η γυναίκα δε χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα.

\- Θα με προειδοποιούσες, τότε;

Απέφυγε να απαντήσει.

\- Εκείνη θέλει να ρισκάρει, προκειμένου να γνωρίσει τον αδερφό της, το ερώτημα είναι, αν θέλεις εσύ, συνέχισε με τη σοβαρότητα και τη σιγουριά ενός παντογνώστη μάντη, κάνοντας τα μάτια του Βίλχελμ να τρεμοπαίξουν.

\- Δε θέλω, κυρία μου, απάντησε, χωρίς, ωστόσο, να είναι σίγουρος γι’ αυτό που έλεγε. Άλλωστε δεν είναι λογικό ένας αξιωματικός των SS και ένας αντάρτης να συναντώνται για οποιονδήποτε άλλο λόγο, εκτός απ’ το να σκοτώσει ο ένας τον άλλο.  
Η κυρία Άννα κούνησε καταφατικά, χωρίς να δείξει την απογοήτευσή της. Άρχισε να κουμπώνει το παλτό της.

\- Πολύ καλά, το σέβομαι. Πρέπει να θυμάσαι, όμως, πως τα ωραιότερα πράγματα στη ζωή κερδίζονται, διακινδυνεύοντας. Σκέψου τι χάνεις και τι κερδίζεις, εκτός πια κι αν το θέμα είναι ν’ απαλλαγείς από οτιδήποτε σε δένει με την ελληνική καταγωγή σου. Καταλαβαίνω πως είναι σημαντικό μειονέκτημα για έναν αξιωματικό σαν και σένα, και ίσως επικίνδυνο. Άλλωστε, η ελληνική σου καταγωγή δεν έχει να σου προσφέρει τίποτα παρόμοιο, χαμογέλασε. Αν αλλάξεις ποτέ γνώμη, μπορείς να έρθεις σε μένα, θα σε περιμένω, όπως σε περίμενε και η μητέρα σου.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ δε μίλησε, αλλά του ήταν αδύνατο να μη χαμηλώσει ελάχιστα τα μάτια σ’ αυτήν την σεβάσμια γυναίκα.  
Εκείνη, καταλαβαίνοντας τι έκρυβε μέσα του, άπλωσε σιγά τη ρυτιδιασμένη παλάμη της και χάιδεψε το πρόσωπό του. Ο Βίλχελμ κοίταξε με απορία το χέρι της και, ενώ ένιωθε μια ξένη παρόρμηση να το φιλήσει, κατάφερε ν’ αντισταθεί, όπως θα έκανε ένας γνήσιος φον Βέρτινγκερ.

Δεν τη χαιρέτησε, ούτε την ακολούθησε με το βλέμμα, καθώς έφευγε, μαζί με την τελευταία, ίσως, ελπίδα του ν’ αποκτήσει έναν πραγματικά δικό του άνθρωπο. Φρόντισε να γυρίσει την πλάτη σ’ αυτό το θέαμα που του ‘φερνε την πίκρα, που αυτό το διάστημα πίστεψε ότι δε θα ένιωθε ξανά.

Την ώρα που ακούστηκε η εξωτερική πόρτα του σπιτιού, προχώρησε κοντά στο παράθυρο και, σηκώνοντας απαλά την κουρτίνα, κοίταξε έξω το χειμωνιάτικο τοπίο. Η βροχή έπεφτε για άλλη μια φορά μονότονα σ’ αυτήν την πόλη. Παρατήρησε την κουρασμένη μα περήφανη κορμοστασιά της κάτω από τη μαύρη ομπρέλα να ξεθωριάζει απ’ τα νερά της βροχής.


	6. Chapter 6

Ξαπλωμένος στο κρεβάτι της Φάνι, έχοντας το κάτω μέρος του γυμνού κορμιού του σκεπασμένο με το μεταξωτό της σεντόνι, άκουγε την ίδια μονότονη βροχή που μούσκευε απ’ το πρωί τα πάντα. Άκουγε το διαπεραστικό θόρυβο απ’ τις υδρορροές και το απανωτό μαστίγωμα του πεζοδρομίου και το μυαλό του μούδιαζε, κολλημένο μόνο στα ερεθίσματα της ακοής.

Η Φάνι ήταν ξαπλωμένη μπρούμυτα πάνω στο στρώμα, ολόγυμνη, απολαμβάνοντας τη χαλάρωση μετά την προηγούμενη έξαψη. Στηριγμένη στον ένα αγκώνα, κοιτώντας στην αντίθετη απ’ τον εραστή της πλευρά του δωματίου, κάπνιζε το τσιγάρο της με το ίδιο πάθος που πριν από λίγο έκανε έρωτα. Κάπνιζε ακόμη και το τσιγάρο, χωρίς πίπα, γυμνό, όπως έκαναν οι άντρες, κάτι που ήξερε ότι την έκανε να ξεχωρίζει απ’ τις υπόλοιπες.

Ωστόσο, την ενοχλούσε η αδιαφορία του φον Βέρτινγκερ, - ήταν σαν να την αγνοούσε κι αυτό δεν το ανέχονταν από κανέναν. Ακόμη και, όταν έσφιγγε το κορμί της, το έκανε με τέτοιο τρόπο που της έδινε την εντύπωση ότι κάποιος του το επέβαλε. Κάτι τέτοιες στιγμές αναπολούσε τον υπολοχαγό της και τις παραξενιές του. Όμως, κάτι τον απασχολούσε και θα ήθελε να το μάθει, γιατί θα ενδιέφερε και τον Χανς της.

\- Τι έχεις, Βίλχελμ; τον ρώτησε ναζιάρικα, κοιτώντας τον στα μάτια.

\- Δεν είναι τίποτα, απάντησε, χωρίς διάθεση εκείνος.

\- Δε θες να το πεις στη Φάνι σου! φώναξε θυμωμένη σαν γάτα και τα μάγουλά της κοκκίνισαν. Μπορεί να με περνάς για ρουφιάνα! Ρουφιάνα, ε; 

Τινάχτηκε με την ευλυγισία που χαρακτήριζε το κορμί της και κινήθηκε, για να σηκωθεί απ’ το κρεβάτι. Εκείνος, όμως, την άρπαξε με μια απότομη κίνηση απ’ τη μέση και την άφησε ξανά μπρούμυτη στο κρεβάτι.

\- Άσε με, φώναξε παραπονιάρικα, αλλά ο νεαρός καταλάβαινε πως ήθελε το αντίθετο.

Τα δυνατά του χέρια χάιδεψαν την πλάτη της τρυφερά, αλλά πιέζοντας, σαν να της έκανε μασάζ. Οι μαλακές κινήσεις του κατέβαιναν την πλάτη της αργά, νωχελικά και η κοπέλα έκλεισε τα μάτια, ανατριχιάζοντας ως τα βάθη του μυαλού της από απόλαυση, - πρώτη φορά άντρας της έκανε κάτι τόσο όμορφο

\- Δεν είσαι ρουφιάνα, της είπε μαλακά. Απλώς, είναι κάποια πράγματα που δεν μπορώ να τα πω σε κανέναν.

Εκείνη αναστέναξε. Η ελαφρώς βραχνή φωνή που χάιδευε τ’ αυτιά της την ερέθιζε περισσότερο απ’ τα χέρια του. Γύρισε απότομα το κεφάλι και αιχμαλώτισε τα χείλη του. Έκανε το κορμί της να περιστραφεί στην αγκαλιά του και βρέθηκε να ρουφάει το στήθος του, κάνοντας τη σάρκα του να μυρμηγκιάσει. Με το ελεύθερο χέρι της πήρε το μπουκάλι με το κρασί, που ήταν αφημένο στο κομοδίνο, και γέμισε το ποτήρι του. Πήρε απαλά το ποτήρι στα δάχτυλά της και, κοιτώντας τον προκλητικά, το ακούμπησε στα χείλη του, αναγκάζοντάς τον να το πιει μονορούφι.

\- Το κρασί γιατρεύει όλους του πόνους: του κορμιού και της ψυχής, - κι επίσης, λύνει τη γλώσσα, σκέφτηκε πονηρά και ξαναγέμισε το ποτήρι. Πιες, του το έτεινε, θέλω να σε βλέπω ευτυχισμένο, κι, ενώ εκείνος κατέβαζε το κρασί, το στόμα της μάλαζε τον αφαλό του.

Ο Βίλχελμ άφησε το ποτήρι και πήρε απαλά το πρόσωπό της στη χούφτα του, κοιτάζοντάς τη με συμπάθεια.

\- Είσαι 20 χρονών, σωστά; Και το Φάνι, φυσικά, δεν είναι το πραγματικό σου όνομα: πώς σε λένε, στ’ αλήθεια;

Η κοπέλα πήρε το δικό της ποτήρι απ’ το κομοδίνο και ήπιε λίγο. Το βλέμμα της άλλαξε.

\- Με λένε Θεοφανία, αλλά καταλαβαίνεις, μ’ αυτό το όνομα δεν μπορείς να κάνεις καριέρα.

\- Ναι, σίγουρα, γέλασε. Ωστόσο, είναι όμορφο.

Εκείνη σούφρωσε τα χείλη. Ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους.

\- Ποτέ δε μου άρεσε. Δε με ρώτησαν πριν μου το δώσουν, γέλασε.

\- Ναι, αυτό είναι το κακό, ποτέ δε σε ρωτάνε, συμφώνησε και άδειασε το ποτήρι του.Πώς κατέληξες εδώ, Φάνι; Τη ρώτησε σκύβοντας, από πάνω της.

Εκείνη χαμογέλασε αμήχανα, αλλά τονίστηκαν όμορφα τα πουδραρισμένα μάγουλά της.

\- Πρώτη φορά μου το ρωτάει αυτό κάποιος, συνήθως, τους ενδιαφέρουν άλλα πράγματα. Όμως, γιατί δεν πίνεις;

\- Δε θέλω να ζαλιστώ.

\- Δε νιώθεις άνετα μαζί μου; ρώτησε με παιδιάστικο παράπονο.

Ο Βίλχελμ έσκυψε και φίλησε το σημείο όπου ενώνονταν τα στήθη της.

\- Δε μ’ αρέσει η μέθη, μωρό μου.

\- Για μένα, όμως, θα πιεις, απάντησε πεισματάρικα και σαν ελατήριο τινάχτηκε πάνω στο στρώμα και γέμισε το ποτήρι του, - του το πρόσφερε, χαμογελώντας σαν άγγελος. Πιες κι εγώ θα σου πω..

Ο νεαρός πήρε το ποτήρι, κοιτώντας την στα μάτια που έλαμπαν σαν σμαράγδια και, χωρίς να στρέψει στιγμή το βλέμμα, κατέβασε μονορούφι το κρασί.

\- Αχ, το ήπιες όλο! Είπε όλο απογοήτευση. Τώρα, πώς θα μ’ ακούσεις;

Πήρε απότομα το ποτήρι απ’ τα χέρια του και, χωρίς να περιμένει απάντηση, το γέμισε ξανά. Του το έδωσε, χαμογελώντας γλυκά. Ο Βίλχελμ το πήρε πρόθυμα και χάιδεψε το λεπτό της πηγούνι.

\- Δε θα πίνω μόνος μου, γέμισε το δικό της ποτήρι και της το ‘δωσε.

Η Φάνι το πήρε ήσυχα, αν και φαινόταν κάπως αμήχανη. Ακούμπησε το κεφάλι της στο γεροδεμένο στήθος του, πάτησε απαλά τις πατούσες της στο στρώμα και λύγισε τα γόνατα, αφήνοντας μισάνοιχτους τους γυμνούς μηρούς της. Ήπιε μια γουλιά απ’ το ποτήρι.

\- Λοιπόν, αξιότιμε φον Βέρτινγκερ, η ιστορία μου αρχίζει το Νοέμβρη του ’22, εδώ στην Αθήνα, σε μια παράγκα στη Νέα Σμύρνη. Εκεί γεννήθηκα. Η μάνα μου ήρθε πρόσφυγας, 7 μηνών έγκυος, από τη Μικρά Ασία και τη στοίβαξαν μαζί με άλλα 20 άτομα σε ένα ερείπιο.

Η φωνή της είχε μια σοβαρότητα παράξενη για τη ναζιάρα πόρνη, ενώ τα πράσινα μάτια της έμεναν προσηλωμένα στη φωτιά που σιγόκαιγε τα ξύλα στο τζάκι, τσιτσιρίζοντας, χρωματίζοντας εκκεντρικά τη φωνή της. Ο Βίλχελμ κοιτούσε με τρυφερότητα την καμπύλη στην κορυφή του μικρού της κεφαλιού.

\- Από ποια πόλη της Μ. Ασίας ήταν η μάνα σου;

\- Απ’ τα περίχωρα της Σμύρνης, απάντησε, χωρίς να τον κοιτάξει, ζούσε σε μια φτωχογειτονιά, ήταν πουτάνα. Ο πατέρας μου πρέπει να ήταν ο νταβάς της, αν και δε μου είπε ποτέ, ούτε, δηλαδή, τον είδα ποτέ. Αλλά, ξέρεις τη Σμύρνη; Ρώτησε λαίμαργα, ακούγοντας το καταφατικό σχόλιο του νεαρού. Πώς έτσι;

\- Βέβαια, απάντησε εκείνος, κάτω απ’ την ελαφριά επήρεια του κρασιού. Πώς είναι δυνατόν να μην ξέρω τη Σμύρνη; Είχε ξεχάσει πως η Φάνι αγνοούσε το γεγονός ότι ήταν έλληνας.

Εκείνη έστρεψε απότομα το κεφάλι, για να τον κοιτάξει στα μάτια. Η καρδιά της χτυπούσε δυνατά, γιατί ένιωθε πως υπήρχε κάτι σημαντικό για τον υπολοχαγό της.

\- Μα, είσαι γερμανός εσύ. Δεν είσαι; Ρώτησε, κοιτάζοντάς τον με μισό μάτι.

\- Σωστά, απάντησε, διατηρώντας την ηρεμία του, αλλά παρακολουθώ τι γίνεται στο κόσμο. Συνέχισε.

Απογοητευμένη η κοπέλα επέστρεψε στην προηγούμενη θέση της και ήπιε λίγο ακόμη.

\- Νοικιάζαμε ένα δωματιάκι, ένα αχούρι, δηλαδή, με τρεχούμενο ταβάνι, σε μια αυλή που ανήκε σε μια κωλόγρια που ήταν ικανή να σε στρίψει, αν ήταν να βγάλει ζουμί από σένα. Με το ζόρι η δόλια η μάνα μου, μάζευε κάθε μήνα το νοίκι και κάτι δεκάρες, για να περνάμε. Ήθελε η κακομοίρα να μάθω γράμματα, αλλά πού να περισσέψουν.. Την κατέβαλε πολύ η δουλειά: έπλενε ατέλειωτες στοίβες από ρούχα και σφουγγάριζε χιλιόμετρα σκάλες κάθε μέρα, χειμώνα- καλοκαίρι, με παγωνιά και με καύσωνα. Αλλά πουτάνα δεν ξαναγινόταν, δεν ήθελε να κολλήσουν τη ρετσινιά σ’ αυτήν και σε μένα, τώρα που ήρθε σε νέα πατρίδα. Για μια μόνη γυναίκα αυτά ήταν πολύ δύσκολα, και είχε και μένα, και είχε και τη σκατόγρια που κάθε τρεις και λίγο ζητούσε περισσότερα. Θες από στενοχώρια, θες από εξάντληση, από κρύο, αρρώσταινε συχνά, πριν πάθει τη μεγάλη αρρώστια: φυματίωση πρέπει να ήταν.

Ο νεαρός την κοίταζε συγκινημένος, συγκίνηση που γινόταν εντονότερη από το βράχνιασμα της φωνής της, παρόλο που η λογική ήθελε να τον πείσει να μην πάρει στα σοβαρά μια ακόμη δακρύβρεχτη ιστορία μιας πόρνης. Ωστόσο, αυτή ήταν μια Φάνι που πρώτη φορά έβλεπε μπροστά του. Και ήθελε πολύ να ήταν η αληθινή.

\- Και τι έγινε μετά; 

\- Τι ήθελες να γίνει; Πέθανε, απλά πέθανε, απάντησε θυμωμένη απ’ την επιμονή του εκείνη και ήπιε. Δεν ξέρεις τι γίνεται συνήθως;

\- Πόσο χρονών ήσουν;

\- Δέκα.

\- Τι απέγινες;

\- Χρωστούσαμε τρία νοίκια στη γριά και δε θα με άφηνε να φύγω, αν δεν την ξοφλούσα. Δεν υπήρχε άλλος τρόπος να πάρει τα λεφτά της πίσω, ούτε ήταν δυνατόν να με τρέφει αυτή. Με αρπάζει, που λες, μια μέρα απ’ το μαλλί και, όπως ήμουν σκελετωμένη απ’ την πείνα, με σέρνει σαν σακούλα ως το μαγαζί του κυρ- Βαγγέλη. Καμπαρέ της κακιάς ώρας που βρωμούσε ιδρώτα και σκατίλα, γιατί δίπλα ήταν ένας ξεσκέπαστος υπόνομος. Με πάει σ’ αυτόν, - ένας μπρατσωμένος, θεόρατος άντρας, με μια κοιλιά που κρεμόταν και ένα παχύ τσιγκελωτό μουστάκι. Του άρεσα και με αγόρασε για μια χούφτα δεκάρες απ’ τη γριά, - καλύφτηκαν τα νοίκια και της έμεινε και κάτι. Ήμουν φοβισμένη και τα μάτια μου έμεναν γουρλωμένα πάνω σε κείνον τον φοβερό όγκο που κατάλαβα ότι του ανήκα. Όταν άρχισε να με πλησιάζει, τρόμαξα και το ‘βαλα στα πόδια, μα τα πόδια ήταν τόσο λεπτά και αδύναμα απ’ την πείνα που λύγισαν. Ένιωσα το τεράστιο χέρι του να με αρπάζει απ’ τα μαλλιά και να με σηκώνει, έβαλα τις φωνές, αλλά κανείς δεν υπήρχε. Με χτύπησε 5-6 φορές στα μούτρα και άμα ικανοποιήθηκε, με σήκωσε όρθια μπροστά του. Θυμάμαι ακόμη το πεινασμένο βλέμμα του: έσκισε τα ήδη κουρελιασμένα ρούχα μου και με κόλλησε με την πλάτη σ’ ένα τραπέζι. Δεν καταλάβαινα, απλώς, φοβόμουν, ένιωθα τα βρωμερά του χνώτα. Μου κατέβασε την κιλότα, μέχρι τους αστράγαλους και με τα χέρια μου άνοιξε τα πόδια. Έβαλε πρώτα το χέρι του μέσα μου, για να με ετοιμάσει και μετά με γάμησε σαν κτήνος..

Ο νεαρός συγκινημένος έσφιξε το κεφαλάκι της στις χούφτες του και τη φίλησε απαλά στα χείλη.

\- Ευτυχώς, τώρα είμαι εδώ, συνέχισε χαρούμενη, μακριά απ’ τους βρωμιάρηδες τους ναύτες. Και είμαι αυτή που είμαι και έχω εσένα: ένα γερμανό που δε θυμίζει γερμανό.

Πέρασε τα χέρια της στο λαιμό του και τον φίλησε στο αυτί, για να μην προλάβει να καλοσκεφτεί τα λόγια της. Άλλωστε, ήταν αρκετά ζαλισμένος, για να βάλει κακό με το νου του.

\- Και τώρα, θα μου πεις και συ τι έχεις, είπε και έσυρε το κορμί της πάνω του, ώστε οι γοφοί της να ακουμπούν στη λεκάνη του. Έλα, πες μου, είπε ναζιάρικα, παίρνοντας θάρρος απ’ τη ζαλάδα που γνώριζε ότι του έφερε το κρασί. Δε θα θυμώσω.. Γυναίκα είναι;

\- Ναι, απάντησε γελώντας. Όχι, μόνο μια, πολλές, ήπιε λίγο ακόμη

\- Εδώ στην Αθήνα; ρώτησε με απορία.

Κούνησε καταφατικά.

\- Καλύτερη από μένα; συνέχισε ενοχλημένη.

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε, διασκεδάζοντας με την αθωότητα, όπως πίστευε, της Φάνι.

\- Διαφορετική

\- Πώς τη λένε;

\- Δανάη, απάντησε, γελώντας δυνατά.

\- Ελληνίδα; ρώτησε έκπληκτη. Και την αγαπάς;

\- Αυτό είναι το κακό: δεν ξέρω τι νιώθω γι’ αυτήν, σοβάρεψε απότομα.

\- Η καρδιά σου τι σου λέει; τον ρώτησε σοβαρά, ενώ τα αεικίνητα μάτια της έψαχναν για πληροφορίες στο πρόσωπό του.

\- Λειτουργώ με το μυαλό, Φάνι, όχι με την καρδιά, απάντησε αποφασιστικά.

\- Και τι καταλαβαίνεις τότε που ζεις;! απάντησε εκείνη και τα μάτια της έλαμψαν άγρια με μίσος που εξαιτίας του έχανε άλλο ένα βράδυ με το Χανς.

Για το Βίλχελμ, όμως, αυτή η παρατήρηση έκρυβε μια απάντηση για όσα τον βασάνιζαν, την κοίταξε, χαμογελώντας: πραγματικά, αυτή η γυναίκα ήταν η ίδια η ζωή και του πρόσφερε για όλα λύσεις. Χαρούμενος, πέρασε τα χέρια του κάτω απ’ τα οπίσθιά της και την έσφιξε γερά.

Επιτέλους! Σκέφτηκε εκείνη και λύγισε τη μέση της προς τα πίσω, για να τη φιλάει καλύτερα στο λαιμό και ύστερα στα στήθη που σκλήραιναν προκλητικά μες στο στόμα του. Έφερε τα χέρια της στη λεκάνη του και τον χάιδεψε αργά, ώσπου να φτάσει στο πέος του. Άκουσε το γέλιο του και ύστερα το βίαιο σφίξιμό του στη μέση της.

Την ξάπλωσε κοντά στην άκρη του κρεββατιού, ώστε το κεφάλι της κρεμόταν με χάρη στον αέρα και τα μαλλιά της ακουμπούσαν στο πάτωμα. Δεν μπορούσε να τον δει, αλλά δεν την ένοιαζε να προσπαθήσει να τον δει: μ’ αυτόν τον τρόπο, μπορούσε να φαντάζεται πως αυτός που έσπρωχνε βίαια, για να εισχωρήσει πιο βαθιά, αυτός που ανάγκαζε τους μηρούς της να παραμένουν ολάνοιχτοι, κάνοντας τις φλέβες να πονούν, αυτός που μάλαζε δυνατά τα πρησμένα της στήθη, ήταν ο άλλος. Και τα βογκητά της αποκτούσαν μεγαλύτερη ευχαρίστηση.


	7. Chapter 7

Είχε αρχίσει να σουρουπώνει και το βουνό πήρε να φαντάζει απειλητικό μες στο ελαφρό σκοτείνιασμα. Τα πόδια του Βίλχελμ βάραιναν από λάσπη και φύλλα που κολλούσαν στις σόλες του, - πριν λίγες ώρες η βροχή έπεφτε καταρρακτωδώς. Πού και πού, γλιστρούσε ελαφρά στο στενό μονοπάτι και αναγκάζονταν να βρίσκεται σε πλήρη εγρήγορση: κοιτούσε με ανακούφιση κάθε φορά τον απότομο γκρεμό, στα κοφτερά βράχια του οποίου θα μπορούσε πολύ εύκολα να βρεθεί καρφωμένος. Και αυτή η ώρα της ημέρας ήταν η χειρότερη, όμως, δε γινόταν αλλιώς.

Το κρύο ήταν τσουχτερό παρά την βροχή που πίστεψε ότι θα μαλάκωνε τον καιρό. Έσφιξε το παλτό του, το χνώτο του πρόδιδε την παρουσία του, όποτε εξέπνεε. Ο μαύρος σκούφος, που κάλυπτε καλά το κεφάλι του έγινε αναγκαίο καλό, αφού από μέσο, για να κρύψει την ταυτότητά του, έγινε προστασία απ’ το κρύο.

Κοίταξε τον ορίζοντα, η κορυφή του βουνού ήταν για τα καλά ασπρισμένη, αλλά, ευτυχώς, δε θα χρειαζόταν να φτάσει τόσο μακριά. Έβλεπε ήδη το ξέφωτο. Και μια μικροκαμωμένη σιλουέτα, η σιλουέτα ενός γέρου, ενός γέρου με φωτεινά γκρίζα μάτια και ένα φύλλο καρφιτσωμένο στο γούνινο καφέ σκούφο του.

Τον είδε και ο γέρος, αλλά δεν έκανε καμιά κίνηση. Συνέχισε να κόβει ξύλα από ένα πεσμένο κορμό με ένα βαρύ τσεκούρι που, ήταν απορίας άξιο, πώς το σήκωνε. Τον πλησίασε.

\- Καλησπέρα, γέρο! μπορεί να ήταν ο γέρο - Φώτης, μπορεί, όμως και να μην ήταν.

Τότε μόνο ο γέρος ανασηκώθηκε και τον κοίταξε με βλοσυρά, κουρασμένα μάτια.

\- Πώς απ’ τα λημέρια μας, παλληκάρι; αυτό ήταν το σύνθημα.

\- Ψάχνω βελανιδιές, η συνέχεια του συνθήματος.

\- Το φύλλο στο καπέλο μου είναι βελανιδιάς.

\- Κι όμως, αυτό είναι φύλλο πλάτανου!

Είδε ξαφνικά το σκαμμένο αδύνατο πρόσωπο του γέρου να φωτίζεται και ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο αποκάλυψε τη λειψή του οδοντοστοιχία. Ήταν μια φυσιογνωμία που έκανε να εξαφανιστούν και οι τελευταίες του υποψίες. Εκείνα τα όλο συμπάθεια μάτια δεν είχαν τίποτα δόλιο. 

\- Εσύ είσαι ο Λευτέρης, λοιπόν! τον κοίταξε με τέτοιο καμάρι που ο Βίλχελμ ένιωσε αμήχανα μα και ευχάριστα. Έλα, πάμε στο σπίτι να ζεσταθείς!

Ήταν τόσο ενθουσιασμένος ο παππούλης που με μια πλατιά χειρονομία τον χτύπησε στην πλάτη, χειρονομία που γνώριζε ότι την αγαπούν οι έλληνες. Σίγουρα, ο παππούλης ούτε καν υποψιαζόταν ποιος ήταν πραγματικά ο Λευτέρης, γι’ αυτό η κυρία Άννα του είπε να ντυθεί πολιτικά και, μάλιστα, φτωχικά. Κάτι που αναμφίβολα θα είχε κάνει και χωρίς τη συμβουλή της.

Λίγα μέτρα πιο πέρα, μέσα στο ξέφωτο, διέκρινε το σπιτάκι του, ένα καλύβι με δυο - τρία δωμάτια, απ’ ό, τι υπολόγιζε, και ένα μικρότερο κτίσμα κι αυτό φτιαγμένο από ξύλα που, μάλλον, ήταν η αποθηκούλα. Η καπνοδόχος διαπότιζε με ένα παχύ καπνό το συννεφιασμένο ουρανό. Αυτή η χαριτωμένη εικόνα του σπιτιού με τα στοιβαγμένα με τάξη ξύλα κάτω απ’ τη μικρή βεράντα τον γέμισε με μια παράξενη ζεστασιά και ασφάλεια, παρόλο που οι κορυφές των ψηλών δέντρων με τα κλαδιά που έσχιζαν τον ορίζοντα έδιναν μια αίσθηση ταινίας τρόμου στο πλούσιο σε βλάστηση ξέφωτο.

Χαμογέλασε ασυναίσθητα, νιώθοντας σαν τον Χάνσελ και την Γκρέτελ μπροστά στο σπίτι της μάγισσας.

Ο γέρος χαμογέλασε κι αυτός, ανοίγοντάς του την πόρτα.

Μια γλυκιά ζεστή ανάσα τον υποδέχτηκε που μύριζε πεύκο, τον χάιδεψε στο παγωμένο πρόσωπο και τον αγκάλιασε. Δεν μπορούσε να μην κλείσει τα μάτια από αγαλλίαση. 

Ήταν ένα μικρό δωμάτιο με ένα στενό κρεβάτι στη μια άκρη και ένα μακρόστενο τραπέζι και δυο καρέκλες κάτω απ’ το παράθυρο που έβλεπε στην άλλη πλευρά του δάσους, τη σκοτεινή. Δίπλα στην πόρτα που οδηγούσε, κατά πάσα πιθανότητα, στην κουζινούλα, έστεκε η πλατιά στρόγγυλη σόμπα που με βόμβο έκανε τη δουλειά της.

Ο γέρος τον βοήθησε να βγάλει το παλτό του και ο Βίλχελμ έβγαλε το σκούφο και τα γάντια του, ζέστανε τα χέρια του πάνω απ’ τη σόμπα, ενόσω ο γέρο - Φώτης χάθηκε στο διπλανό δωμάτιο. Κοίταξε γύρω του: μια τέτοια ζωή έμοιαζε ονειρεμένη μες στην απλότητά της, ακόμη και για έναν λοχαγό των SS.

Ο παππούλης επέστρεψε με ένα μπουκάλι κονιάκ και μια φλιτζάνα στα χέρια του, τα ακούμπησε στο τραπέζι και έκανε νόημα στο νεαρό να καθίσει. Του σέρβιρε με σεβασμό τσάι απ’ το τσαγερό που άχνιζε πάνω στη σόμπα και, χαμογελώντας του, έριξε μερικές σταγόνες κονιάκ μέσα.

\- Το καλύτερο για το κρύο! Είσαι φίλος της Ελένης, ε; κάθισε στην καρέκλα δίπλα του, έχοντας όρεξη για κουβέντα.  
Εκείνος απόλαυσε μια γουλιά και τον κοίταξε κάπως αμήχανα. Ξαφνικά, φοβήθηκε ότι η προφορά του θα τον πρόδιδε. Ένευσε καταφατικά.

\- Και είσαι, λέει, απ’ τη Θεσσαλονίκη, από κει μας έρχεσαι. Θα μπεις στο αντάρτικο της Ελένης;

\- Ε; ρώτησε ξαφνιασμένος. Δεν ξέρω ακόμη.. Μπορεί να πολεμήσω αλλιώς.., η Ελένη θα αποφασίσει. Του ήρθε να βάλει τα γέλια, αναλογιζόμενος πόσο φαιδρή ήταν η ερώτηση του γέρου με δεδομένη την πραγματική του ιδιότητα.

Κούνησε το κεφάλι.

\- Σωστά, εκείνη ξέρει καλύτερα. Σοφό κορίτσι και σπουδαία κοπέλα.

\- Ναι, βέβαια, απάντησε βαριεστημένα.

Βήματα ακούστηκαν στη βεράντα και οι δυο τους σώπασαν κατευθείαν. Τα βήματα πλησίασαν την πόρτα. Η πόρτα άνοιξε και το χέρι του φον Βέρτινγκερ, ο οποίος πετάχτηκε πάνω, ασυναίσθητα κατευθύνθηκε στο μικρό πιστόλι που έκρυβε στο γιλέκο του.

\- Τι έγινε, Λευτέρη; Πάντα με την ίδια κίνηση θα με υποδέχεσαι; του είπε εκείνη χαμογελαστή, το βλέμμα της, όμως, έκρυβε περίσκεψη.

Ο Βίλχελμ κάθισε ξανά, ενώ ο γέρος έτρεξε τρελός από χαρά να την καλωσορίσει. Ο νεαρός χαμογέλασε με το γέρο και βιάστηκε να συναντήσει το βλέμμα της Ελένης, που τον παρατηρούσε καχύποπτα, αν όχι φοβισμένα. Ήταν κατακόκκινη απ’ το κρύο και στα ρούχα και τα άρβυλά της έμενε ακόμη άφθονο χιόνι ανακατεμένο με λάσπη.

\- Χιονίζει ακόμη πάνω, παιδί μου; τη ρώτησε με λατρεία ο γέρος.

\- Ναι, μπάρμπα. Άντε, τώρα, πάνε φέρε μας κάτι να τσιμπήσουμε.

Μόλις έμειναν μόνοι, ο νεαρός σηκώθηκε, αλλά έστεκε παγωμένος, διστακτικός. Ωστόσο, η Ελένη εξίσου αμήχανη, αλλά λιγότερο διστακτική, τον πλησίασε. Τον κοίταξε με απορία με κάτι μάτια που έλαμπαν.

\- Σου πάνε πολύ αυτά τα ρούχα. Γίνεσαι άλλος άνθρωπος: μοιάζεις έλληνας! χαμογέλασε στραβά και του θύμισε πολύ τη μάνα τους, όπως την είδε στο πορτραίτο.

\- Είμαι έλληνας, απάντησε ήσυχα, τουλάχιστον, κατά το ήμισυ.

\- Ναι, βέβαια, και τι έλληνας! απάντησε εκείνη με μια βαριά ειρωνεία που ο Βίλχελμ δε χρειαζόταν να αναρωτηθεί αν σχετιζόταν με τη θέση του στα SS.

Η κοπέλα κάθισε και ο Βίλχελμ έκανε το ίδιο. Η ειρωνεία της δεν του άρεσε και άρχισε να μετανιώνει, που έκανε εκείνο το επικίνδυνο ταξίδι, για να τη συναντήσει. Αλλά, στο κάτω – κάτω, τι άλλο περίμενε;

\- Το βρήκες εύκολα; απέφυγε να τον κοιτάξει.

\- Γιατί ζήτησες να συναντηθούμε; ρώτησε άγρια, υψώνοντας τη φωνή του, κάτι που προκάλεσε το βλέμμα απορίας που του κάρφωσε.

\- Ηρέμησε! είπε κοφτά.

\- Κανείς δε με διατάζει εμένα!

Η είσοδος του γέρου στο χώρο τους έκανε να βυθιστούν στη σιωπή. Άφησε στο τραπέζι ένα καραφάκι κρασί, δυο ποτήρια και λίγο ψωμοτύρι. Οι δυο νέοι κοιτάζονταν έτοιμοι να αρπαχτούν.

\- Παππού! εισέβαλε μια κοριτσίστικη παιδική φωνούλα στο δωμάτιο.

Η Ελένη, βλέποντας το στρουμπουλό κοριτσάκι με τα σγουρά κοντά μαλλιά, το πήρε στα γόνατά της, ξεχνώντας τον εκνευρισμό που της προκάλεσε ο νεαρός άντρας, κι εκείνο άρχισε να της κάνει χαρές. Ο Βίλχελμ ένιωσε τόσο άβολα, τόσο παρείσακτος εκεί μέσα που δεν ήξερε τι κρατούσε τα πόδια του και δεν έφευγε.

Η αδερφή του έδωσε το κοριτσάκι στον παππού του και του έκανε νόημα, εκείνος χαμογέλασε καλοκάγαθα και εξαφανίστηκε διακριτικά.

\- Σε φώναξα, για να σου ζητήσω συγγνώμη, είπε εκείνη με φωνή γεμάτη αμηχανία και ενόχληση, την ώρα που σερβίριζε το κρασί.

Την κοίταξε με απορία, ανασηκώνοντας το ένα φρύδι με λίγη δυσπιστία. Του ήταν εύκολο να καταλάβει πως τα λόγια αυτά, σχεδόν τα υπαγόρευσε η κυρία Άννα.

\- Ξέρω, δυσκολεύεσαι να το πιστέψεις, αλλά, τον κοίταξε ευθεία στα μάτια, είμαστε αδέρφια: ακόμη κι αν είσαι.. αυτό που είσαι, και που δεν μπορώ να αρνηθώ ότι μου προκαλεί, αναστέναξε, - όχι, για σένα, προσωπικά, αλλά..- απέχθεια.

\- Πίστεψες ότι λέω την αλήθεια;

\- Ναι, γιατί περισσότερο κι απ’ τη γιαγιά, έχω εμπιστοσύνη στο ένστικτό μου. Και ούτε αυτήν τη φορά με πρόδωσε: ήρθες μόνος.

\- Μπορεί να είμαι.. αυτό που είμαι, απάντησε, καταλαβαίνοντας ότι δεν έπρεπε να ακουστεί εκεί μέσα, αλλά είμαι έντιμος. Δεν πολεμώ με βρώμικα μέσα. Κάναμε μια συμφωνία: με εμπιστεύτηκες και σε εμπιστεύτηκα.

\- Δεν αμφιβάλλω για την τιμιότητά σου, απάντησε σαν να έλεγε το αντίθετο και ακούμπησε στην πλάτη της καρέκλας, (έμπειρος στο να διαβάζει τις εκφράσεις του προσώπου ο Βίλχελμ, ήπιε μονορούφι το κρασί του, ενοχλημένος απ’ τη στάση της). Σε είδα στον τάφο της, συνέχισε κοφτά.

\- Μην ανησυχείς, δε διεκδικώ τη μητέρα σου.

\- Είναι και δική σου μητέρα! Αν και φαντάζεσαι πόσο δύσκολο είναι για κάποιον να μαθαίνει ότι η μητέρα του, ενώ είχε ήδη ένα παιδί, απάτησε τον πατέρα του και απέκτησε και δεύτερο παιδί. Ειδικά, όταν ξαφνικά αποκαλύπτεται ότι αυτό το παιδί, που το θεωρούσες νεκρό, ζει και, μάλιστα, είναι..

\- Εχθρός σου! Καταλαβαίνω, αν και δύσκολα, γιατί εγώ δεν μπορώ να ονομάσω καμία γυναίκα μητέρα μου. Η μητέρα σου, απλώς, με γέννησε, δεν τη γνώρισα, δεν είναι μητέρα μου, είπε σκληρά, για να την πικάρει, όμως, τα ίδια του τα λόγια γέμισαν τον ίδιο με πίκρα.

Εκείνη έσκυψε προς το μέρος του με περιέργεια.

\- Άρα θεωρείς μητέρα σου τη γερμανίδα που σε μεγάλωσε.

Γέλασε. Την κοίταξε στα μάτια.

\- Η Βαρόνη μητέρα; Και μάλιστα, ενός μπάσταρδου, είπε τονίζοντας τη λέξη. Είσαι τυχερή που μεγάλωσες με μητέρα, συνέχισε με κάποιο φθόνο. 

\- Θα πρέπει να έζησες δύσκολα, συμπέρανε, προσπαθώντας να δείξει κάποια συμπόνια, αλλά διατηρώντας έναν ψυχρό, επίπεδο τόνο.

\- Μην προσπαθείς να με λυπηθείς, με προσβάλλεις! απάντησε θιγμένος. Όπως κι αν μεγάλωσα, μ’ αρέσει η ζωή που έχω.

\- Γιατί τότε έψαχνες τη μητέρα μας;

\- Αναζητούσα κάτι, μια ουτοπία, το άγνωστο..

\- Και, γιατί ήρθες εδώ;

Απέφυγε ν’ απαντήσει, ένιωσε να πνίγεται.

\- Ψάχνω για ανθρώπους να με αποδεχτούν, όπως είμαι.., όμως, αυτό είναι υπερβολικά ανόητο, σηκώθηκε απότομα και έβαλε το παλτό του. Δεν ξέρω και γω γιατί ήρθα.. Ίσως, γιατί ψάχνω ακόμη μια ουτοπία..

Πήρε τα γάντια και το σκούφο του και τράβηξε προς την πόρτα, όμως, η Ελένη τον συγκράτησε. Τον ανάγκασε να την κοιτάξει στα μάτια, τα μάτια της έμοιαζαν τόσο ζεστά.

\- Λευτέρη, εγώ και η γιαγιά είμαστε αυτή η ουτοπία; ρώτησε με λαχτάρα. Είμαστε τόσο σημαντικές για σένα;

Χαμογέλασε με πίκρα.

\- Θα με αποδεχόσουν ποτέ, όπως είμαι; ρώτησε σιγά, ενώ το βλέμμα του είχε δώσει απάντηση στην ερώτησή της.

\- Εσύ; Θα μπορούσες να αποδεχτείς για αδερφή σου κάποια σαν κι εμένα;

\- Δε θα ήμουν τώρα εδώ, αν δεν το είχα ήδη κάνει.

Βρέθηκαν και οι δυο σε τρομερή αμηχανία να κοιτάζονται αμίλητοι σαν να μιλούσαν με τα μάτια.

Σε μια στιγμή αποφασιστικότητας, η Ελένη έβγαλε από την εσωτερική τσέπη του γιλέκου της με προσοχή ένα μικροσκοπικό πραγματάκι και το πρόσφερε στο Βίλχελμ.

\- Ανήκει σε σένα.

Ήταν το ντελικάτο λουλούδι που είχε αποξηράνει η Δανάη και, κατά την πρώτη τους συνάντηση, το είχε ξεχάσει στα χέρια της Ελένης. Για χρόνια ολόκληρα, φαντασιωνόταν πως μύριζε κάποιο μυστηριακό άρωμα, το άρωμα της μητέρας του.

\- Κράτησέ το, της είπε, μου κρατούσε συντροφιά πολλά χρόνια. Τώρα, πρέπει να γυρίσει εκεί όπου ανήκει.

\- Είναι πιο πολύτιμο για σένα, επέμεινε εκείνη.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ το πήρε ευλαβικά στα δάχτυλά του, άνοιξε το λευκό μεταξωτό μαντήλι, που έβγαλε απ’ την τσέπη του, το ακούμπησε στο ύφασμα και το δίπλωσε προσεκτικά. Το έβαλε στην τσέπη του. Αργότερα, το απόθεσε στον τάφο της μητέρας τους.

Ο νεαρός άντρας έκανε ένα βήμα με την πρόθεση να φύγει, - ένιωθε πως αυτή η συνάντηση έπρεπε, επιτέλους, να λάβει τέλος -, αλλά η κοπέλα τον συγκράτησε ξανά: έσφιξε το πρόσωπό του στις χούφτες της και τον φίλησε στο μέτωπο με τρεμάμενα χείλη, προκαλώντας του τρομερή απορία με την ξαφνική οικειότητα που έβγαζε αυτή η κίνηση.

\- Να προσέχεις, Λευτέρη, του είπε σιγά.

\- Και συ, Ελένη.

Αμίλητος, προχώρησε ως την πόρτα και, κρατώντας την ανοιχτή, με την κρύα ανάσα του βοριά να εισβάλει στο δωμάτιο, έστρεψε και κοίταξε την αδερφή του, μόνο για μια στιγμή. Ήταν και κείνη το ίδιο συγκινημένη, σαν να είχε ξεχάσει ποιος ήταν ο αδερφός της, που μέχρι πριν λίγο καιρό αγνοούσε την ύπαρξή του. Τα στραφταλιστά της μάτια τον παρακολουθούσαν.

\- Εις το επανιδείν, είπε άτονα, γιατί δεν ήξερε πώς αλλιώς να μιλήσει και χάθηκε μες στη βουή του αέρα.


	8. Chapter 8

Το κρύο ήταν τσουχτερό και τα τζάμια του αμαξιού είχαν θολώσει. Προχτές, έπεσαν οι πρώτες νιφάδες χιονιού και στις άκρες του δρόμου, αλλά και στις φυλλωσιές των δέντρων έμενε ακόμη λίγο παγωμένο χιόνι. 

Η Φάνι κοίταζε αδιάφορα έξω. Είχε βαρεθεί και η διαδρομή της φαινόταν υπερβολικά μακριά τόσο που γινόταν βασανιστική. Το αμάξι σταμάτησε.

\- Λίγο παρακάτω είναι οι στάβλοι, της είπε ο γνωστός της απορημένος ακόμη για την επιθυμία της να πάει εκεί.

Όμως, εκείνη, πριν ακόμα ολοκληρώσει τη φράση του, άνοιξε την πόρτα, στερέωσε στο παγωμένο χώμα τα στιλέτο τακούνια που είχαν οι μπότες της και βγήκε. Με το βλέμμα άρχισε να ψάχνει το στάβλο που ήθελε. Απάντησε αρνητικά στην ερώτηση του οδηγού, αν ήθελε να έρθει να την πάρει. 

Ο κρύος αέρας έπεσε άγρια στο όμορφο πρόσωπό της, μόλις άρχισε να περπατά και η Φάνι έσφιξε στο λαιμό της το γούνινο γιακά του πανάκριβου παλτού της. Χρειαζόταν πολύ πείσμα, για να συνεχίσει να προχωρά, αφού ο παγωμένος άνεμος ερχόταν κόντρα και, παρά το παλτό που έφτανε μέχρι τους αστραγάλους της, εισχωρούσε, κοκαλώνοντας το κορμί της.

Να, ο πρώτος στάβλος, συνειδητοποίησε με χαρά. Δε θα ήταν μακριά. Βίασε το βήμα της, μολονότι τα δάχτυλα των ποδιών της ήταν παγωμένα.

Ευτυχώς, τον βρήκε γρήγορα. Η καρδιά της είχε τώρα, ένα τρελό ρυθμό. Κοντοστάθηκε, για να πάρει μια ανάσα. Θα βρισκόταν άραγε μέσα, ή άδικα ήρθε ως εκεί; Θα ήταν μια ευχάριστη έκπληξη γι’ αυτόν. Προχώρησε αποφασιστικά, σπρώχνοντας με κόπο τη βαριά πόρτα.

Έκανε τα πρώτα βήματα, χωρίς εκείνος να την αντιληφθεί, ήταν μεγάλος χώρος, χτισμένος από πέτρα με μερικές μόνο ξύλινες κυλινδρικές στήλες να στηρίζουν την οροφή. Δεν άργησε να αντιληφθεί στο μισοσκόταδο την αγαπημένη γερή κορμοστασιά του. Είχε γυρισμένη την πλάτη του και, καθώς κινούνταν, για να πάρει με τη τσουγκράνα το σανό και να το ρίξει στο χώρο όπου έτρωγε το λατρεμένο του άλογο, οι αναπτυγμένοι του μύες διαγράφονταν έντονα κάτω απ’ το πουκάμισο. Η φαρδιά πλάτη του ήταν ελαφρά ιδρωμένη και οι γλουτοί του φούσκωναν με κάθε κίνηση. Τα μαλλιά του αχτένιστα κολλούσαν στον ιδρωμένο του αυχένα. Το θέαμα αυτό έκανε το στήθος της να χοροπηδήσει χαρούμενα. 

Πλησίασε περισσότερο και εκείνος αντιλήφθηκε την παρουσία κάποιου. Του φάνηκε ύποπτο, γιατί γνώριζε πως οι υπόλοιποι στάβλοι ήταν άδειοι εκείνη την ώρα. Γύρισε αργά και κοίταξε αγριεμένος. Η φυσιογνωμία της χαρούμενης Φάνι τον εξέπληξε, στην αρχή, μετά, όμως, τον γέμισε οργή.

\- Τι θες εδώ; έτρεξε κοντά της. Τρελάθηκες;! Αφού στο ξεκαθάρισα ότι δεν πρέπει να βλεπόμαστε για ένα διάστημα! Με κανένα τρόπο δεν πρέπει να υποψιαστεί ο φον Βέρτινγκερ.

\- Δεν άντεχα άλλο, απάντησε, χωρίς να την πτοήσουν τα αγριεμένα μάτια του. Άλλωστε, δεν ήρθα σπίτι σου, ήρθα εδώ που κανείς δε θα μας δει.

\- Δεν είσαι γυναίκα που περνά απαρατήρητη, ήταν το ίδιο θυμωμένος. Ηλίθια πουτάνα!

\- Μη φοβάσαι, είπε πειθήνια, κανείς δε με είδε.

Εκείνος την κοίταξε από πάνω μέχρι κάτω με το μοχθηρό του βλέμμα. Ο θυμός δε θα του περνούσε.

\- Ξέρω γιατί ήρθες..

\- Τότε, τι περιμένεις, ανόητε;

Την πλησίασε κι άλλο. Χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά.

\- Τόσο πολύ κρυώνεις; Έτσι, καίγεσαι για μένα;

Η κοπέλα χαμογέλασε. Έλυσε τη ζώνη του παλτού, το ξεκούμπωσε και το άνοιξε, δείχνοντάς του ότι από κάτω φορούσε μόνο ένα κοντό, μεταξωτό φόρεμα που σκέπαζε μετά βίας τη λεκάνη της και κρέμονταν από δυο λεπτά κορδονάκια που κατέβαιναν σε ένα βαθύ κοφτό ντεκολτέ και άφηναν γυμνή την πλάτη της μέχρι τη μέση. Έριξε το παλτό στο πάτωμα, κοιτώντας τον με τα φλογισμένα της μάτια, καλώντας τον.

Ο Χανς, χωρίς να πάψει να είναι οργισμένος μαζί της, ανέβηκε το κορμί της με τα μάτια του πεινασμένα. Ένα διχτυωτό καλσόν αγκάλιαζε τα πόδια της που τα σκέπαζαν με το δέρμα τους δυο μαύρες μπότες, τόσο στενές, που οι μύες της γάμπας διακρίνονταν καθαρά. Ήταν φανερό πως δε φορούσε σουτιέν και το κρύο είχε κάνει τα στήθη της ακόμη πιο στητά, το μετάξι χάιδευε τις ερεθισμένες ρώγες της. Ένιωσε το σώμα του να φουντώνει, μαζί και από θυμό γι’ αυτήν την τσούλα. Την πλησίασε με γρήγορο βήμα.

Εκείνη του χαμογέλασε, σηκώνοντας τα μάτια της, για να δει τα δικά του, ο Χανς, όμως, ήταν σοβαρός. Άρπαξε τις λεπτές τιράντες και τις τράβηξε με όλη του τη δύναμη προς αντίθετες μεριές, σκίζοντας μεμιάς το φίνο ύφασμα σ’ όλο του το μήκος. Με μια κίνηση το έριξε στο πάτωμα.

Στεκόταν γυμνή μπροστά του, έχοντας μόνο μια μικροσκοπική κιλότα και το καλσόν να κρύβει το σώμα της. Άπλωσε τα λυγερά χέρια της, για να αγκαλιάσει το λαιμό του, θέλησε να φιλήσει τα χείλη του, αλλά εκείνος, εντελώς απροειδοποίητα, τη σήκωσε και την έριξε σαν σακί στην πλάτη του.

Την πέταξε ανάσκελα πάνω σε ένα στενό ξύλινο τραπέζι με ψηλά πόδια. Ήταν εσκεμμένα άγαρμπη η κίνησή του και ένιωσε έντονο πόνο στο κορμί της, αλλά ήταν τόσο ερεθισμένη που το αγνόησε.

Στηρίχθηκε στους βελούδινους αγκώνες της και ανασήκωσε το κεφάλι της, για να δει τα μάτια του, του χαμογελούσε. 

Εκείνος, όμως, απέφυγε το βλέμμα της και ανάγκασε βίαια τα πόδια της να απλωθούν στο ξύλο. Έλυσε με μια κίνηση τα κορδόνια που έκλειναν τη μια μπότα σ’ όλο το μάκρος της κνήμης και την πέταξε μακριά, μετά έκανε το ίδιο με τη δεύτερη μπότα, ενώ η Φάνι χρησιμοποιούσε το ξιπόλητο πόδι, για να χαϊδεύει το ιδρωμένο στέρνο του.

Ο Χανς πέταξε και τη δεύτερη μπότα μακριά και με παγωμένη έκφραση, έσφιξε τον αστράγαλό της και δάγκωσε με μανία το μεγάλο δάχτυλο του ποδιού της. Η κοπέλα ξέσπασε σε γέλια και ο άντρας εκνευρισμένος κατέβασε με δύναμη το πόδι της στο τραπέζι. 

Το βλέμμα του πλανήθηκε πάνω της, το στήθος της φούσκωνε από αδημονία. Το δικτυωτό καλσόν έντυνε την περιφέρειά της: το άρπαξε βιαστικά, για να το κατεβάσει, αλλά εξοργισμένος που τα δάχτυλά του σκάλωναν στις θηλιές, το ξέσκισε, αφήνοντας μόνο το μέρος που κάλυπτε το πόδι ως το γόνατο. Η Φάνι άφησε ένα βογκητό, καθώς η κίνησή του προκάλεσε σημάδια στους μηρούς της.

\- Δηλαδή, ήρθες ως εδώ, μόνο και μόνο, για να γαμηθείς; Τη ρώτησε με τη σοβαρότητα ενός ανακριτή.

\- Ναι, απάντησε προκλητικά εκείνη, κοιτώντας τον πίσω απ’ τα γυμνά στήθη της. Θα με τιμωρήσεις; Γέμισε με νάζι τη φωνή της.

\- Φυσικά, χαμογέλασε μοχθηρά, αλλά ήταν το χαμόγελο που άρεσε τόσο στη νεαρή πόρνη.

Χωρίς δισταγμό, πέρασε αμέσως την πλατιά παλάμη του μέσα απ’ την κιλότα της και μάζεψε στη χούφτα του το μικρό τριγωνικό κομμάτι κόκκινου μεταξιού που σκέπαζε αυτό που τον ενδιέφερε. Τα κορδονάκια που κρατούσαν την κιλότα στη λεκάνη τεντώθηκαν απότομα προς τα κάτω, σκάβοντας τη σάρκα, - η Φάνι έγειρε το κεφάλι της πίσω, απολαμβάνοντας την αίσθηση του αντρικού χεριού που κατέβαζε το εσώρουχό της, γδύνοντας τελείως τη λεκάνη της. 

Ωστόσο, ο Έστερς άφησε το εσώρουχό της τεντωμένο στη μέση των μηρών της και η κοπέλα χαμογέλασε προκλητικά.

\- Και πώς θα με τιμωρήσεις;

\- Θα δεις.., και προς έκπληξη της Φάνι απομακρύνθηκε, αφήνοντάς τη γυμνή με μισάνοιχτα τα σκέλια.

Πήγε βιαστικά στην άλλη άκρη του στάβλου, ψάχνοντας με μανία. Όταν βρήκε αυτό που έψαχνε, χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος.  
Ο Έστερς ειδικευόταν στην ανάκριση, - αυτό το έργο του είχαν αναθέσει-, γιατί γνώριζε να το εκτελεί με τον πιο αποτελεσματικό τρόπο, απλούστατα, γιατί απολάμβανε κάθε στιγμή. Ωστόσο, τον τελευταίο καιρό ανακάλυψε πως το σεξ πολύ εύκολα μπορούσε να γίνει απ’ τα χειρότερα βασανιστήρια και ήθελε να πειραματιστεί. Και η πουτάνα αυτή διέθετε το κατάλληλο σώμα για τα πειράματά του και, το κυριότερο, θα ικέτευε να γίνει πειραματόζωο. Σήκωσε τον τενεκέ και επέστρεψε.

\- Τι είναι αυτό; 

\- Εγώ πάντα σου προσφέρω πρωτόγνωρες συγκινήσεις, χαμογέλασε. Πάντα το ευχαριστιέσαι, οπότε μην είσαι περίεργη, είπε και έσπρωξε το στέρνο της, για να ακουμπήσει στο ξύλο.

Αφαίρεσε την κιλότα της και την πέταξε. Έβγαλε το καπάκι του τενεκέ που ήταν γεμάτος λευκό ζωικό λίπος. Ακούμπησε την παλάμη του στο αιδοίο της.

\- Δεν είσαι αρκετά ερεθισμένη για μένα.

\- Άναψέ με εσύ! Απάντησε με αναίδεια.

Πήρε στα δάχτυλά του αρκετή ποσότητα του λίπους και το στοίβαξε στο στέρνο της. Είχε ύφος ανθρώπου που έκανε τελετουργία.

\- Δε σου αρέσει η κρέμα που άλειψα το σώμα μου; τον ρώτησε, ενώ εκείνος στοίβαζε λίπος πάνω στην κοιλιά της. Αυτό το πράγμα βρωμάει!

Ο Έστερς έφερε τη μύτη του πάνω απ’ το αιδοίο της.

\- Καλή είναι, αλλά μου αρέσει η πρωτοτυπία.

Άλειψε με το λίπος σχολαστικά τα χέρια της, το στήθος της, - δίνοντας βαρύτητα στις ρώγες της-, μετά τα πόδια της σε όλο τους το μήκος και, τελευταία, τη λεκάνη της: πήρε λίπος με τα δάχτυλα και, βάζοντάς τα μέσα, άλειψε προσεκτικά την οπή ανάμεσα στα πόδια της ,- εκείνη αναστέναξε χαρούμενα. Τη γύρισε μπρούμυτα, για να εκτελέσει την ίδια τελετουργία. Μάλιστα, άνοιξε διάπλατα τα πόδια της, κρεμάζοντάς τα απ’ τις δυο πλευρές του τραπεζιού, ώστε να τεντωθούν καλά τα οπίσθιά της και να μην παραλείψει να γεμίσει κανένα σημείο, ακόμη και τον πρωκτό της.

Η Φάνι δεν αντέδρασε καθόλου σε όλο αυτό, του είχε απόλυτη εμπιστοσύνη και το ευχαριστιόταν, καθώς τα δάχτυλά του βίαια μπαινόβγαιναν στον πρωκτό της. Άφησε τους γλουτούς της επίτηδες ορθάνοιχτους, για να τον προκαλέσει.

Αντί, όμως, για εκείνο που περίμενε, εκείνος άρπαξε τα δυο της χέρια απ’ τους καρπούς, έβαλε το ένα πάνω στο άλλο και τα έδεσε με ένα χοντρό ξεφτισμένο σχοινί γύρω απ’ τους εύθραυστους καρπούς, μάλιστα, έσφιξε το σχοινί με τόση δύναμη που η κοπέλα έβγαλε μια τσιρίδα, αφού της έσκιζε το αιθέριο δέρμα. Ασυγκίνητος τη σήκωσε ψηλά, σφίγγοντας τους δεμένους καρπούς της και την έσυρε σε έναν απ’ τις ξύλινες στήλες που στήριζαν τη σκεπή.

Η κοπέλα του χαμογέλασε, βλέποντας τη στήλη και τα υγρά της μάτια έλαμψαν.

\- Μ’ αρέσει που είσαι τόσο άρρωστος!

\- Άρρωστος; Ωραία λέξη αυτή!

Τέντωσε τα χέρια της και την έσπρωξε να κολλήσει στο ξύλο. Την ανασήκωσε και με ένα δερμάτινο λουρί έδεσε τους καρπούς της γερά πάνω στη στήλη. Εκείνη λύγισε τα δάχτυλά της που μούδιαζαν από τη διακοπή της κυκλοφορίας του αίματος.  
Εκείνος γύρισε στο τελάρο με τα εργαλεία και άρχισε πελεκάει ένα μικρό κυλινδρικό ξύλο, ώσπου η άκρη του έγινε μυτερή.

\- Τι κάνεις εκεί, αγάπη μου; Τον ρώτησε η Φάνι που περίμενε, αδημονώντας.

\- Θα δείς.., αγάπη μου, απάντησε εκείνος ειρωνικά.

Γύρισε κοντά της και με ένα σφυρί κάρφωσε το ξύλο στη στήλη, στο ύψος περίπου της μέσης της κοπέλας.

\- Τι είναι αυτό, Χανς;

\- Υπομονή..

Άφησε το σφυρί στον πάγκο και, γυρνώντας κοντά της, έπιασε και με τα δυο του χέρια τα οπίσθιά της και τα ανύψωσε, αναγκάζοντας, συγχρόνως, την μπροστινή πλευρά του κορμιού της να κολλήσει ασφυχτικά πάνω στο ξύλο. Τα ύψωσε λίγο ακόμη, φέρνοντας τον κόλπο της μπροστά στο ξύλο. Εκείνη δεν πρόλαβε να αντιδράσει, πριν ο Χανς με μια απότομη κίνηση αναγκάσει τον κόλπο της να δεχτεί μέσα του το ξύλο. Η Φάνι φώναξε, αλλά εκείνος αδιαφορώντας, τράβηξε τους μηρούς της απ’ την άλλη πλευρά της στήλης και τα έδεσε σφιχτά κάτω απ’ το γόνατο πάνω στο ξύλο, αναγκάζοντάς τα να αγκαλιάσουν τη στήλη και, ταυτόχρονα, φέρνοντας το ξύλο ακόμη πιο βαθιά μέσα της, τόσο δυνατά που πονούσε. Και τα στήθη της έμεναν οδυνηρά πιεσμένα, δυσκολεύοντας την αναπνοή της.

Την κοίταξε από πίσω: τα οπίσθιά της ήταν ανηλεώς τεντωμένα και ήταν σίγουρος για το τι είχε στο λιγοστό μυαλό της η πουτάνα.

\- Περιμένεις να σε πάρω απ’ τον κώλο, ε; η φωνή του ήταν παραπάνω απ’ το συνηθισμένο σαρκαστική, ενώ το βλέμμα του ήταν ικανοποιημένο απ’ το ταπεινωτικό θέαμα. Όμως, χρυσή μου, δεν είσαι ακόμη έτοιμη.

\- Τι εννοείς; ρώτησε με δυσκολία, θέλοντας αλλά αδυνατώντας να γυρίσει το κεφάλι προς το μέρος του.

\- Θα πρέπει να κάνεις αυτό το ξύλο να πάρει φωτιά, για να είσαι όσο καυτή θέλω. Άλλωστε, τι ανάφτρα είσαι; 

Έβαλε τα χέρια κάτω απ’ τους γοφούς της, ανεβάζοντας και, αμέσως κατεβάζοντας το κορμί της πάνω στο ξύλο, κάνοντας το αιδοίο και τις ρώγες της να τριφτούν επώδυνα.

\- Αυτό θέλω να κάνεις, καλή μου: να κουνιέσαι, όπως κάνεις πάνω στους εραστές σου, ακριβώς, όμως. Και θα σε γαμήσω, μόλις ανάψει ο πάσσαλος: πάντα μ’ άρεσε να βλέπω, ψιθύρισε στ’ αυτί της και δίνοντας ένα δυνατό χαστούκι στο ροδαλό γλουτό, απομακρύνθηκε.

Εκείνη γέλασε, πιστεύοντας πως πρόκειται για ένα απ’ τα πολλά βίτσια του και, για να τον ευχαριστήσει, ανεβοκατέβαζε ηδονικά, αργά το κορμί της πάνω στον πάσσαλο. Φυσικά, δεν το έλεγε στα σοβαρά πως θα περίμενε να ανάψει ο πάσσαλος.

\- Πιο γρήγορα, σκύλα! Φώναξε και άναψε τσιγάρο, απολαμβάνοντας το θέαμα. Μη σταματάς! 

Κατάλαβε πως εννοούσε αυτό που της είπε, όταν, αντί να ανάψει το ξύλο, το δικό της σώμα πονούσε όλο και πιο έντονα. Είχε ιδρώσει και γλιστρούσε και αυτό έκανε τις κινήσεις βασανιστικές. Έκλεισε τα μάτια, γιατί το αιδοίο της ερεθίστηκε υπερβολικά και ένιωθε όλο της το αίμα να έχει μαζευτεί εκεί, ενώ τα στήθη της φούσκωναν, με αποτέλεσμα οι ρώγες να συνθλίβονται πάνω στην κολώνα. Όλο το σώμα της πονούσε και φλέγονταν. Βογκούσε δυνατά, αλλά όσο και αν η δύναμή της εξαντλείονταν, συνέχιζε, για να ερεθίσει, επιτέλους, τον Χανς της.

Εκείνος ήταν τόσο έμπειρος σε τέτοια που κατάλαβε πως δεν άντεχε άλλο. Έτσι κι αλλιώς, το είχε βαρεθεί. Πήγε κοντά της και στρίμωξε την παλάμη του ανάμεσα στα σκέλια της, - αυτό το αδιάφορο άγγιγμα έκανε τη Φάνι να τα ξεχάσει όλα και ν’ αναριγήσει χαρούμενα. Έχωσε τα δάχτυλά του στο αιδοίο της, πάνω στον ξύλινο κύλινδρο, και το περιεργάστηκε: η σάρκα ήταν καυτή με τις φλέβες να χτυπούν έντονα, ήταν υγρό.

Την έλυσε απ’ τον πάσσαλο και τη σήκωσε στα στιβαρά του μπράτσα, εκείνη ακούμπησε με ανακούφιση το κεφάλι της στον ώμο του και τον κοίταξε με λατρεία.

\- Σου άρεσε, αγάπη μου;

\- Καλό ήταν, αν και ο πάσσαλος δεν άναψε.

Κοιτούσε με λαιμαργία το πυρωμένο της κορμί που γυάλιζε απ’ το λίπος και τον ιδρώτα. Η ανάσα της έβγαινε ακόμη πνιχτή.  
Την έβαλε να καθίσει στο χείλος μιας πέτρινης ποτίστρας, που ήταν χτισμένη στον τοίχο, τα δεμένα χέρια της έπεσαν αδύναμα γεμάτα μελανιές και εκδορές απ’ το ξύλο ανάμεσα στα πόδια της που ακόμη της ήταν αδύνατο να τα κλείσει. Έπιασε ένα όρθιο κομμάτι σίδερο, ενσωματωμένο στην πέτρα που χρησίμευε, για να δένουν τα χαλινάρια των αλόγων.

\- Αυτό δεν είναι εμπόδιο, Χανς; Τον ρώτησε, την ώρα που επέστρεφε κοντά της, κουβαλώντας τον ίδιο τενεκέ.

\- Καθόλου, απάντησε αινιγματικά αυτός, ενώ της τέντωνε τα χέρια, για να τα δέσει σε ένα σιδερένιο κρίκο που εξείχε απ’ τον τοίχο.

Ο κορμός της τεντώθηκε ως τα όριά του. Ένιωσε τις μασχάλες της να είναι έτοιμες στο παραμικρό κούνημα να σκιστούν, ενώ οι μαστοί της ανορθώθηκαν προκλητικά. Είδε τον Χανς να αλείβει με λίπος το όρθιο χοντρό σίδερο του χείλους της ποτίστρας. Ένιωσε το δυνατό σφίξιμο των χεριών του κάτω απ’ τους γλουτούς της να τη σηκώνει και, ξαφνικά, πανικοβλήθηκε. Κουνήθηκε νευρικά, αδιαφορώντας για τον πόνο στις μασχάλες της.

\- Τι πας να κάνεις; Τρελάθηκες; φώναξε με απόγνωση.

Εκείνος με ατσάλινο πρόσωπο έφερε τους μηρούς της στους ώμους του και το στόμα του σχεδόν ακούμπησε το αιδοίο της. Εκείνη ηρέμησε και ένιωσε να μουδιάζει νιώθοντας την ανάσα του να καίει τη σάρκα της, προσμένοντας να νιώσει τη γλώσσα ή τα χείλη του πάνω της. Έκλεισε τα μάτια, αφήνοντας το λαιμό της να γείρει.

Ωστόσο, ο Χανς, ευχαριστημένος που την κορόιδεψε, έσφιξε ξανά τα οπίσθιά της, γερά, γιατί γλιστρούσαν, τα τέντωσε, για να ανοίξουν και έφερε τον ορθάνοιχτο πρωκτό της πάνω απ’ το σίδερο.

\- Μη! Φώναξε τρομαγμένη και προσπάθησε ν’ αντισταθεί.

Εκείνος αδιάφορος, μελέτησε για μια στιγμή το άνοιγμα του πρωκτού να εφαρμόζει στο σίδερο και με μια βίαιη κίνηση, κατέβασε τη λεκάνη της μέχρι τη βάση του σίδερου.

Η Φάνι ούρλιαξε απ’ τον ξαφνικό πόνο, αλλά σχεδόν αμέσως, αναστέναξε με ανακούφιση, νιώθοντας κάτι τόσο σκληρό μέσα της. Ο υπολοχαγός της πάντα γνώριζε να την ικανοποιεί.

\- Είδες, καλή μου, αφού σε είχα προετοιμάσει..

Μόνο τότε ο Έστερς, αφού κατέβασε τα ρούχα του μέχρι τους αστράγαλους, έσφιξε τη μέση της που έτρεμε απ’ τον πόνο και την ηδονή και κάρφωσε μέσα της το πέος του, σπρώχνοντας τόσο δυνατά σαν να ήθελε να την ξεσκίσει. Εκείνη βόγκηξε δυνατά από ηδονικό πόνο. Αλλά οι κινήσεις του γίνονταν πιο βίαιες, πιο κτηνώδεις, όσο και τα μουγκρητά του, και ανάγκαζαν τη λεκάνη της να κουνιέται νευρικά, κάνοντας το σίδερο να μπήγεται στο εσωτερικό της.

Έσφιξε τα στήθη της σαν τανάλια, κόβοντας την ανάσα της, και κρατώντας την από εκεί την τράβηξε προς τα πάνω και την κατέβασε πολλές φορές, προκαλώντας ουρλιαχτά ανυπόφορου πόνου από το σίδερο που κάθε φορά εισχωρούσε πιο βαθιά μαζί με το μεγάλο του πέος.

Όταν ολοκλήρωσε, έκατσε ικανοποιημένος απέναντί της σε έναν τενεκέ και την παρατηρούσε. Τα μάτια της ήταν μισόκλειστα, υγρά, το στόμα της μισάνοιχτο έχυνε σάλιο και λαχανιασμένη ανάσα, το κεφάλι της είχε γείρει αδύναμο προς τα πλάγια, το στήθος της έμενε ερεθισμένο από το σίδερο που είχε μέσα της, αλλά ο κορμός της έμενε λυγισμένος στον αέρα, καθώς τα δεμένα χέρια και το σιδερένιο πέος μόνο την κρατούσαν. Τα πόδια της δεν μπορούσαν να κλείσουν.

\- Αυτά τα βυζιά με τις μονίμως τεντωμένες ρώγες μου έλειψαν περισσότερο, καλή μου. Λοιπόν; Τι έμαθες απ’ τον φον Βέρτινγκερ; Ρώτησε απαιτητικά.

\- Υπάρχει μια γυναίκα εδώ στην Ελλάδα, ψιθύρισε.

\- Πώς τη λέν;

\- Βγάλε με από δω, σε παρακαλώ..

\- Λέγε, γιατί θα σ’ αφήσω έτσι να σε βρουν οι σταβλίτες και να σε περιποιηθούν, όπως ξέρουν!

\- Δανάη τη λένε και τον απασχολεί έντονα.

\- Με σένα δίπλα του; Με απογοητεύεις, Φάνι. Επίθετο! Διάταξε.

\- Δε μου είπε..

Σηκώθηκε και την πλησίασε με τα χέρια πίσω στη μέση.

\- Πολύ κακό αυτό, χρυσή μου. Με εξοργίζεις.

Η κοπέλα ένιωσε τρόμο, καθώς ένιωθε ένα Χανς που δεν τον υποψιαζόταν. Συνειδητοποιούσε πόσο κακό μπορούσε να της κάνει και συνάμα πόσο αβοήθητη ήταν.

\- Τον ζάλισα με κρασί, αλλά δε μου είπε.. Αλλά, αλλά, βιάστηκε, βλέποντάς τον να αγριεύει, δε θυμίζει γερμανό..

\- Πες μου κάτι καινούργιο! Γαμιέσαι μαζί του, για να μάθεις μόνο αυτό;! έβαλε τα γέλια. 

\- Γνώριζε για τη μικρασιατική καταστροφή, τη Σμύρνη..

Γέλασε κι άλλο.

\- Είναι καλλιεργημένος άνθρωπος και ξέρει τι γίνεται στον κόσμο! Ηλίθια! Τη χαστούκισε μ’ όλη του τη δύναμη, χτυπώντας το κεφάλι της στον τοίχο.

\- Πρέπει να πάρει μια μεγάλη απόφαση που τον βασανίζει, φώναξε με κομμένη ανάσα, για να τον εμποδίσει να κατεβάσει ξανά το σηκωμένο του χέρι.

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε πονηρά, ακούμπησε το σηκωμένο του χέρι στο μαστό της και έτριψε ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλά του δυνατά τη ρώγα της.

\- Τώρα, κάτι κάνουμε!

Την ξεκρέμασε και κρατώντας τα χέρια της, την απέσπασε απότομα απ’ το σίδερο που την συγκρατούσε, - φώναξε. Την άφησε, αλλά τα πόδια της δεν άντεχαν και κατευθείαν βρέθηκε στα γόνατα.

Το κορμί της εξέπεμπε θερμότητα και ο ιδρώτας που κάλυπτε μαζί με το στρώμα λίπους το σώμα της ενίσχυε αυτήν την εντύπωση. Το στήθος της ανεβοκατέβαινε με ταχύ ρυθμό, τόσο απ’ τον τρόμο που ακόμη δεν ξεπέρασε όσο και από κούραση. Τα μάτια της γυάλιζαν θυμωμένα και ο Χανς χαμογέλασε.

\- Μου θύμωσες;

\- Εσύ τι λες;

Χαμογέλασε ακόμη πιο πλατιά και ταυτόχρονα, παίρνοντας ένα προσποιητά αθώο ύφος τη σήκωσε στα χέρια του και την κάθισε στο τραπέζι.

\- Πιστεύεις ότι ο υπολοχαγός σου θα έκανε κάτι, αν δεν ήξερε ότι θα σου άρεσε; Μη μου πεις ότι δεν το απόλαυσες, θα ‘ναι ψέμα.

\- Ναι, ψιθύρισε, αλλά πίστεψα ότι θα με σκότωνες!

\- Εγώ εσένα; Έβαλε στο στόμα του τη ρώγα της και την έγλυψε, ενώ η κοπέλα έκλεισε τα μάτια. Στο κάτω- κάτω, δε με συμφέρει να σε σκοτώσω για πολλούς, ποικίλους και γνωστούς λόγους.., έτσι, χρυσή μου;

\- Γιατί ποτέ δε με φιλάς στα χείλη; Απάντησε εκείνη διατεθειμένη να τον πιστέψει, αλλά ακόμη κακιωμένη μαζί του.  
Χαμογέλασε πονηρά και το βλέμμα του γέμισε ειρωνεία.

\- Μα, το σώμα σου διαθέτει τόσα άλλα υπέροχα σημεία που μ’ αρέσει περισσότερο να φιλάω, - το χέρι του χάιδεψε το ιδρωμένο της αιδοίο-, άλλωστε, κι εσύ, αγαπητή μου, δε θα το ‘θελες από μένα: αυτά τα κάνουν οι υπόλοιποι, βαρετοί εραστές σου, όχι, ο συναρπαστικός Έστερς!

Εκείνη έσφιξε τα χείλη εκνευρισμένη, ωστόσο το μόνο στο οποίο θα μπορούσε να ξεσπάσει η οργή της ήταν ένα φιλί, αλλά ο άντρας την απομάκρυνε βίαια, σφίγγοντας τους δεμένους καρπούς της. Η Φάνι βόγκηξε, καθώς η κίνησή του πόνεσε την πληγωμένη λεκάνη της.

Ο Χανς έβγαλε απ’ την τσέπη του ένα σουγιά, τον άνοιξε απότομα, για να τρομάξει τη Φάνι και με μια κίνηση, έκοψε το χοντρό σκοινί που έδενε τα χέρια της. Η κοπέλα χάιδεψε αμέσως τα πονεμένα και γδαρμένα χέρια της.

Είχε βαρεθεί την παρουσία της ανόητης, ζουμερής πόρνης. Έσφιξε τη λεπτή μέση της και μ’ ένα τίναγμα την κατέβασε. Χαμογέλασε, βλέποντάς την να τρεκλίζει.

\- Αυτά έχει η υπέρμετρη απόλαυση: θα δυσκολευτείς να κλείσεις τα σκέλια σου! Αλλά δε σε φοβάμαι. Και τώρα, έκανε ένα νεύμα με το κεφάλι, μπρος ντύσου!

Καθώς εκείνη, έβαζε τις μπότες, αφού είχε παραιτηθεί απ’ την προσπάθεια να βρει την κιλότα της, εκείνος παρακολουθούσε τις αργές κινήσεις του ροδαλού πισινού της που είχε τεντωθεί απ’ το σκύψιμο. Αντιστάθηκε στον πειρασμό.

Ντύθηκε το σκισμένο φόρεμά της που άφηνε γυμνό το μέσο του κορμιού της και φόρεσε το παλτό, σφίγγοντας τη ζώνη στη μέση της, για να καλύψει τη γύμνια της. Προσπάθησε με τα χέρια να φτιάξει τα μαλλιά της. Πρόσεξε τον τρόπο που την κοιτούσε και χαμογέλασε.

\- Μπορώ να μείνω κι άλλο, αν θέλεις, είπε ναζιάρικα.

\- Όχι, κάτι άλλο με απασχολεί: πώς θα βγεις το βράδυ να κάνεις παράσταση σ’ αυτά τα χάλια! Απάντησε σαρκαστικά.

\- Κάτι θα βρω! Τον φίλησε δυνατά στα χείλη και αποχώρησε προς την πόρτα, παραπατώντας.

\- Θέλω αποτελέσματα με τον φον Βέρτινγκερ, όχι, σαχλαμάρες! Φώναξε άγρια, την ώρα που έβγαινε απ’ την αποθήκη.  
Ωστόσο, είχε ήδη βεβαιωθεί πως μόνο ένας ανόητος θα βασιζόταν μόνο σ’ αυτήν την έκφυλη πουτάνα, κι αυτός δεν ήταν τέτοιος.


	9. Chapter 9

Ερχόταν, έπειτα από μια σύντομη στάση στο σπίτι του, για να πλυθεί, ν’ αλλάξει, και, γενικά, να ηρεμήσει, στο Καπρί. Ήταν ευχαριστημένος και είχε την επιθυμία να δει τη Φάνι, ύστερα από εκείνο το πλούσιο σε συγκινήσεις απόγευμα, τη Φάνι που μπορούσε να τον επαναφέρει στο ρεαλισμό της ζωής του.

Περνώντας απ’ τον προθάλαμο στη σάλα με τους μεθυσμένους στρατιώτες, συμπτωματικά, χάρη στη συνήθειά του να ανιχνεύει τους χώρους όπου έμπαινε, εντόπισε σε μια σκοτεινή γωνιά, όπως αρμόζει σε συνωμότη, τον υπολοχαγό Έστερς. Είχε την ευκαιρία να τον παρατηρήσει καλά, πριν εκείνος τον πάρει είδηση. 

Το βλέμμα του ήταν ειρωνικό και, αναμφίβολα, κάτι περίμενε να δει με ανυπομονησία στη σκηνή και, μάλλον, διασκέδαζε προκαταβολικά για ό, τι περίμενε να δει. Φαινόταν ευχαριστημένος και μαζί με την ποταπή παρέα του, - όλοι γνωστά καθίκια που έτρεφε ο γερμανικός στρατός -, φλυαρούσε αλαζονικά, χειρονομώντας και γελοιοποιώντας, ποιος ξέρει ποιον. Ωστόσο, εντελώς, ξαφνικά, σαν να αισθάνθηκε το βλέμμα του φον Βέρτινγκερ, σώπασε, γύρισε γεμάτος κομπασμό και, κοιτάζοντάς τον με την αυτοπεποίθηση του ανθρώπου ο οποίος γνωρίζει, σήκωσε το μισοάδειο ποτήρι του, σαν να έκανε πρόποση και χαμογελώντας του πονηρά, κοροϊδευτικά, κατέβασε επιδεικτικά το κρασί.

Ο Βίλχελμ άφησε τα μάτια του να μην κρύψουν τίποτα από την περιφρόνηση που ένιωθε γι’ αυτόν και, απλώς, τον προσπέρασε επιδεικτικά, όπως θα έκανε για ένα σκουλήκι. Ο άλλος πήρε το μήνυμα και έσφιξε τα δόντια με οργή, αλλά γρήγορα, ξέσπασε σε υστερικά γέλια. Όμως, ο φον Βέρτινγκερ δεν άκουγε, είχε σβήσει, εντελώς, την παρουσία του.

Κάθισε στο τραπέζι του που είχε την καλύτερη άποψη της σκηνής. Ένας σερβιτόρος του πρόσφερε κρασί. Ήπιε. Ήταν η ώρα που βγαίνει η Φάνι, γι’ αυτό η αίθουσα βουβάθηκε, ταυτόχρονα, με την ορχήστρα και τα μάτια όλων έμεναν κολλημένα στις κλειστές κόκκινες κουρτίνες. Μόνο το ανόητο γέλιο του Έστερς ακουγόταν.

Οι κουρτίνες άνοιξαν σιγά, ταυτόχρονα, με τις πρώτες μελωδίες του τραγουδιού της. Μια καρέκλα στη μέση της σκηνής και εκείνη καθισμένη με την πλάτη της καρέκλας ανάμεσα στα πόδια της. Όλο της το κορμί ντυμένο με μια λαμπερή μεταξωτή ρόμπα βαμμένη στο χρώμα της φωτιάς: τα μανίκια έφταναν ως τη μέση της παλάμης της και ο ποδόγυρος κάλυπτε ακόμη και τους αστραγάλους της. Σίγουρα, παράξενο και δυσάρεστο για τους θαυμαστές της. Ωστόσο, το όμορφο πρόσωπό της με τα έντονα κόκκινα χείλη και τα φλογερά πράσινα μάτια έλαμπε σαν φεγγάρι, τα μαλλιά της δεμένα ψηλά με δυο σγουρές τούφες να χαϊδεύουν τον τρυφερό λαιμό της.

Ο Έστερς διασκέδαζε μ’ αυτό που έβλεπε και απολάμβανε τη δυσαρέσκεια των απογοητευμένων θαμώνων που έπεφτε βαριά στην ατμόσφαιρα. Χαιρόταν που η ταπείνωσή της ολοκληρώνονταν.

Η μουσική ήταν αργή, ερωτική. Ίσως, βαρετή. Ασυνηθιστα αργή και βαρετή για τις εμφανίσεις της Φάνι. Όπως και οι κινήσεις της, που μολονότι γεμάτες χάρη, προκαλούσαν την αμηχανία των συνηθισμένων σε άλλα, θαυμαστών της.

Το τέλος της μουσικής έφερε για λίγο σιωπή στους παγωμένους θαμώνες του καμπαρέ που ολοφάνερα έμειναν ανικανοποίητοι. Ήταν ο φον Βέρτινγκερ που έσπασε τη σιωπή και την αμηχανία, χειροκροτώντας πρώτος και αμέσως, όλη η αίθουσα ξέσπασε σε σφυρίγματα και φωνές. Ο Έστερς έμεινε χλομός, τεντωμένος νευρικά.

Η Φάνι σηκώθηκε με χάρη και χαιρέτησε το κοινό της, χαμογελώντας γεμάτη αυτάρεσκη ικανοποίηση και λαγνεία στον Βίλχελμ, αλλά το βλέμμα της κοίταξε με νόημα τον Χανς.

\- Είναι πανούργα η άτιμη, είπε εκείνος και βγήκε απ’ το δωμάτιο πικαρισμένος.

Ο Βίλχελμ παρ’ όλο που κανείς δεν αντιλήφθηκε κάτι ύποπτο, είχε την αίσθηση πως υπήρχε κάτι περίεργο σ’ αυτό το ιδιαίτερα σύντομο πρόγραμμα της Φάνι. Ήταν σχετικά ακίνητη και δεν τη χαρακτήριζε η διάθεση να ντύνει τόσο πολύ το κορμί της, το αντίθετο μάλιστα. Επιπλέον, απόψε δεν τραγούδησε. 

Περίμενε ότι θα ερχόταν, όπως κάθε βράδυ στο τραπέζι του, αλλά δεν το έκανε και αυτό του φαινόταν ακόμη πιο ύποπτο. Σηκώθηκε.

Κοντοστάθηκε μπροστά στην πόρτα του δωματίου της, δεν ακουγόταν τίποτα. Χτύπησε και εκείνη του φώναξε να μπει.  
Ακόμη ένα περίεργο θέαμα. Η Φάνι φορούσε μια μακριά μεταξωτή νυχτικιά με μακριά εφαρμοστά μανίκια και ο ποδόγυρος έφτανε μέχρι τους αστραγάλους της. Τα μαλλιά της χάιδευαν την πλάτη της λυτά, αλλά δεν είχε αφαιρέσει το μακιγιάζ της. Έμοιαζε με αερικό, νεράιδα, καθώς το φίνο ανοιχτό κίτρινο ύφασμα έπεφτε χαριτωμένα πάνω στις καμπύλες της. Το γεγονός ότι δεν έβλεπε γυμνό το σώμα της του δημιουργούσε μεγαλύτερο πόθο. Πήγε κοντά της. Καθόταν στην άκρη του στρώματος και τα ωραία της μάτια καρφώθηκαν στο πρόσωπό του.

\- Σε φωνάζουν, της είπε, ανασηκώνοντας το πρόσωπό της μες στις χούφτες του.

\- Δεν έχω όρεξη απόψε! απάντησε ξερά λίγο θυμωμένα.

\- Το κατάλαβα, φίλησε απαλά τα χείλη της.

Την ξάπλωσε απαλά στο στρώμα και γλίστρησε τα χέρια του κάτω απ’ το ρούχο, ψάχνοντας τη λεκάνη της.

\- Όχι, απόψε, σε παρακαλώ, του είπε σιγά, νιώθοντας τα χέρια του να προσπαθούν να της κατεβάσουν την κιλότα και τον φίλησε στα χείλη.

Ο Βίλχελμ σηκώθηκε από πάνω της και κάθισε δίπλα της. Έβγαλε το σακάκι του και ξεκούμπωσε μερικά κουμπιά απ’ το πουκάμισό του.

Εκείνη έμεινε στην ίδια θέση, χαϊδεύοντας το μηρό του.

\- Μου θύμωσες;

\- Όχι, την κοίταξε. Αφού δε θέλεις, δε θα ‘χε νόημα. Δε θα ‘θελα ποτέ, Φάνι, να κάνεις κάτι, επειδή είσαι αναγκασμένη, τουλάχιστον, μαζί μου, - η κοπέλα ένιωσε πως τα λόγια του είχαν μια βαθύτερη σημασία.

Ανακάθισε στο στρώμα.

\- Θα μπορούσες να διεκδικήσεις αυτό που θες.

\- Δε με νοιάζει αυτό. Για μένα δεν είσαι πόρνη, Φάνι, θέλω να το θυμάσαι αυτό.

Τον κοίταξε με απορία, τα λόγια του κάτι έκρυβαν σίγουρα, αλλά πώς ήταν δυνατό να είχε καταλάβει; Κι αν δεν είχε καταλάβει, ήταν πραγματικά τόσο διαφορετικός, ή υποκρινόταν;

\- Σ’ ευχαριστώ που καταλαβαίνεις.

\- Μου αρκεί, απλώς, να κοιμηθώ μαζί σου, αν, φυσικά, το θέλεις.

\- Και το ρωτάς; Δεν ξέρεις ότι η παρουσία σου μου δίνει χαρά; Είσαι ο καλύτερος άνθρωπος που έχω γνωρίσει.

\- Είσαι σίγουρη; χαμογέλασε. Είσαι πολύ νέα, για να το λες αυτό, χάιδεψε αφηρημένα τα μαλλιά της. Πώς το ξέρεις; Κάποιοι.., είπε με νόημα, έχουν διαφορετική άποψη, σωστά;

\- Είσαι ένας χαρισματικός άνθρωπος, Βίλχελμ, ποτέ δε θα γνωρίσω κάποιον καλύτερο από σένα, δεν έχω καμιά αμφιβολία γι’ αυτό. Είσαι τόσο έξυπνος που είναι στιγμές που με φοβίζεις, τώρα μιλούσε η πονηριά της που προσπαθούσε να διακρίνει στις αντιδράσεις του αν γνώριζε, και πόσα.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ αντιλήφθηκε την προσπάθειά της.

\- Έξυπνος, Φάνι; τη ρώτησε αινιγματικά. Το πιστεύεις αυτό;

\- Μα, ναι, απάντησε κάπως φοβισμένη, έχοντας βεβαιωθεί απ’ τον τόνο της φωνής του πως γνώριζε την αλήθεια. Σου έδωσα αφορμή να νομίσεις πως πιστεύω το αντίθετο;

\- Δεν ξέρω.., συνέχισε το παιχνίδι της γάτας με το ποντίκι, χωρίς να ξέρει τι ακριβώς ήταν το ποντίκι.

Και ενώ εκείνη περίμενε να της πει ότι ξέρει τα πάντα, μέσα σε ένα βίαιο ξέσπασμα, αυτός πέρασε τα χέρια του κάτω απ’ τις μασχάλες της και την ξάπλωσε στο στρώμα, ακουμπώντας το κεφάλι της στο μαξιλάρι, - το ταλαιπωρημένο σώμα της πόνεσε ακόμη και από εκείνο το άγγιγμα που, όσο απαλό και αν ήταν, δεν έπαυε να έχει την νεανική δύναμη του Βίλχελμ. 

Η ανάσα της σφίχτηκε, βλέποντας το πρόσωπό του πάνω απ’ το δικό της και τα μάτια της τρεμόπαιξαν κάτω απ’ το αυστηρό του βλέμμα. Δε χρειάστηκε παραπάνω από ένα λεπτό, για να φανούν οι πρώτες στάλες ιδρώτα στο μέτωπό της: αν ο φον Βέρτινγκερ ήξερε, η οργή του θα ήταν τρομερή και για τους δυο συνωμότες. Αλλά πώς μπορούσε να ξέρει; Αλλά πάλι ο φον Βέρτινγκερ ήταν αυτός, ο μαέστρος της γερμανικής αντικατασκοπείας, ο φοβερός λοχαγός των SS, που όλοι σέβονταν και φοβούνταν, αυτός που είχε διαλύσει ολόκληρα δίκτυα κατασκοπίας των συμμάχων.

Με ανακούφιση τον ένιωσε να σηκώνεται και η καρδιά της επανήλθε στους κανονικούς ρυθμούς της, καθώς τον έβλεπε να γδύνεται, φανερώνοντας τους καλοσχηματισμένους μύες του φίνα αρρενωπού κορμιού του. Όχι, δεν είχε καταλάβει τίποτα από την απογευματινή συνάντησή της με το Χανς! Ήρεμη τώρα γέμισε με κρασί τα δυο ποτήρια που είχε τοποθετήσει στο κομοδίνο, λίγο πριν έρθει εκείνος, απολαμβάνοντας, ταυτόχρονα, το γυμνό του κορμί, μέχρι να σκεπαστεί απ’ την κουβέρτα, κρύβοντας το κάτω μισό. Ακούμπησε τα τρυφερά της χείλη στον αφαλό του και έσυρε αργά τη γλώσσα της σαν φίδι πάνω στην κοιλιά του, καταλαβαίνοντας την ανατριχίλα που τον διαπέρασε ολόκληρο.

Εκείνος παραδόθηκε στο παραλυτικό χάδι των χειλιών και της γλώσσας της που κινούνταν στο υπογάστριό του με την ίδια χάρη που είχαν τα δάχτυλά της πάνω στο πλατύ στέρνο του.

\- Είσαι πολύ παράξενη απόψε, Φάνι, είπε αινιγματικά. Η σύντομη εμφάνισή σου τόσο ελλειμματική σε κίνηση, το ντύσιμό σου, ακόμη και το καρδιοχτύπι σου την ώρα που ήμουν από πάνω σου δεν ήταν από ερωτική έξαψη, θα έλεγα πως ένιωθες φόβο εκείνη τη στιγμή.

Εκείνη σήκωσε το κεφάλι της ξαφνιασμένη από την επίπεδη, αινιγματική φωνή του, ωστόσο χαμογέλασε μειλίχια.

\- Μα, τίποτα δε σου ξεφεύγει εσένα; 

\- Αυτή είναι η δουλειά μου, Φάνι, έτσι έχω μάθει να ζω.. και να επιβιώνω.

\- Όμως, του πρόσφερε το γεμάτο με κρασί ποτήρι, ανακτώντας την ψυχραιμία της, κι εσύ είσαι παράξενος. Πάντα, όχι μερικές φορές, απλώς, - η Φάνι γνώριζε καλά πως ο καλύτερος τρόπος να αμυνθείς είναι να περάσεις στην επίθεση. Και αυτά τα γαλάζια μάτια, δε μοιάζουν σαν των υπόλοιπων γερμανών, έχουν μια παράξενη απόχρωση, σαν να κρύβουν όλα τα χρώματα της ίριδας, έχουν μια φλόγα, μια φλόγα δικιά μας. Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω τι μυστικό κρύβεις, αλλά είμαι σίγουρη πως κρύβεις.  
Εκείνος ήπιε αργά μια γουλιά κρασί.

\- Όλοι έχουμε τα μυστικά μας, κι εσύ δεν αποτελείς εξαίρεση. Σ’ ενοχλεί που έχω κι εγώ τα δικά μου;

\- Όχι, μόνο που θα ‘θελα κάποια στιγμή να τα μοιραστείς μαζί μου, χάιδεψε τρυφερά το γεροδεμένο στήθος του.

Ο Βίλχελμ ύψωσε το ποτήρι και κατάπιε το κρασί που έμεινε, κοιτώντας ψηλά με βλέμμα κενό. Της χαμογέλασε και απέφυγε να απαντήσει.

\- Τραγούδησέ μου κάτι, Φάνι.

\- Τι θέλεις να σου τραγουδήσω; έφερε το κεφάλι της στο ύψος του δικού του κεφαλιού, για να τον κοιτάζει στα μάτια.

\- Ό, τι θέλεις. Το αγαπημένο σου τραγούδι, αυτό που εσύ αγαπάς, όχι κάποιος άλλος, πέρασε το στιβαρό του χέρι γύρω απ’ το στήθος της κι εκείνη το φίλησε.

\- Όταν μου λες τέτοια πράγματα, πώς να πιστέψω πως είσαι ένας γερμανός αξιωματικός σαν όλους τους άλλους;

\- Κανένας άνθρωπος δεν είναι ίδιος με τους υπόλοιπους, χαμογέλασε με την αθωότητά της και φίλησε την κορυφή του κεφαλιού της. Τραγούδησε, λοιπόν.

Βύθισε το κεφάλι της στο δυνατό στέρνο του κι έκλεισε με αγαλλίαση τα μάτια.

\- Μακάρι, όλοι οι άντρες να ήταν σαν εσένα, ψιθύρισε και για μια στιγμή εννοούσε τα λόγια της.

Οι φλέβες στο λαιμό της τεντώθηκαν, καθώς η απαλή βελούδινη φωνή της άρχισε να τραγουδά τους στίχους ενός σμυρναίικου νανουρίσματος που, στα όνειρά της, της το τραγουδούσε ακόμη η μάνα της, για να κοιμηθεί.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ ακούμπησε το κεφάλι του στα κάγκελα του κρεβατιού και έκλεισε τα μάτια του που γυάλιζαν στις σχισμές. Η Φάνι και η πονηριά της.. και η δική του πονηριά.. Και ξαφνικά, ήρθε στο μυαλό του η συνάντηση με την Ελένη που η μορφή της γινόταν ένα με την οπτασία της Δανάης, όπως την έπλαθε παλιά η παιδική του φαντασία.


	10. Chapter 10

Ο υπολοχαγός Έστερς έφυγε εκνευρισμένος απ’ το καμπαρέ και, σφίγγοντας το πέλμα του πάνω στο γκάζι του αυτοκινήτου, κατευθύνθηκε προς τον Πειραιά. Πάρκαρε μπροστά σε μια υπόγεια βρωμοταβέρνα που απέξω ακόμη μύριζε αλκοόλ και χασίς. Κατέβηκε αργά τα λίγα σκαλιά και μπήκε μέσα στον πυκνό καπνό που, αμέσως, τον τύλιξε. 

Έβγαλε το παλτό του άνετος, αδιαφορώντας για την αντίδραση της μοναδικής παρέας που απέμεινε στο μαγαζί, - πεντέξι κατακάθια που κάπνιζαν σαν αράπηδες -, τους κοίταξε με απαξίωση, ήξερε πως, ό, τι κι αν ήταν, δε θα τα έβαζαν ποτέ με έναν αξιωματικό του γερμανικού στρατού: μόνο κάποιος πραγματικά ανόητος θα το έκανε.

Προχώρησε κατευθείαν προς τον πάγκο του ταβερνιάρη. Τον διάταξε να έρθει και τον ρώτησε αυτό που ήθελε να μάθει. Εκείνος, ένας μουστακαλής παχουλός άντρας, έκανε πως δεν ήξερε τίποτα γι’ αυτούς που ζητούσε, πράγμα που εξόργισε το Χανς που τον έσφιξε απ’ τους γιακάδες.

\- Μη με δουλεύεις εμένα, φίλε, γιατί δεν ξέρεις τι είμαι ικανός να κάνω..!

Ωστόσο, αμέσως, ένιωσε να τον περικυκλώνει η παρέα των θαμώνων. Τον κοίταζαν ειρωνικά, αλλά ο Έστερς δεν πτοήθηκε καθόλου, τους κοίταξε αδιάφορα.

\- Τι έγινε, παιδιά; Μήπως ξέρετε εσείς;

\- Αυτούς που ψάχνεις τι τους θες; τον ρώτησε με βαριά μάγκικη φωνή ο ένας από αυτούς που έμοιαζε αρχηγός τους.  
Ο Χανς χαμογέλασε και ελευθέρωσε τον ταβερνιάρη που, στο μεταξύ, είχε ιδρώσει. Σίγουρα, ήξεραν. Κοίταξε τον μάγκα στα μάτια.

\- Τους θέλω για μια δουλειά.

\- Του γερμανικού στρατού;

\- Όχι, δικιά μου.. Και θα αμειφθούν πλουσιοπάροχα.

\- Τότε, αξίζει να το συζητήσουμε, αποκρίθηκε μια φωνή που, μόλις έμπαινε στο μαγαζί. Ήρθε μόνος, παιδιά.

Ήταν ένας μικροκαμωμένος τύπος, μέτριος στο ανάστημα και αδύνατος. Η κορμοστασιά και η φωνή του θύμιζαν νεαρό αγόρι και το κεφάλι του καλύπτονταν από ένα μαύρο φθαρμένο σκούφο. Του φάνηκε παράξενο αυτό το αγόρι, αλλά οι μάγκες του έδειχναν σεβασμό.

Κάθισαν όλοι μαζί στο ίδιο τραπέζι και το αγόρι φώναξε στον ταβερνιάρη να τους φέρει κρασί, του έβαλε να πιει.

\- Πιστεύω να μη σιχαίνεσαι, του είπε κοφτά και έβγαλε το σκούφο, ελευθερώνοντας, προς έκπληξη του Έστερς, κάτι μακριά καστανά μαλλιά που έκαναν ακόμη πιο θηλυκό εκείνο το νεανικό πρόσωπο.

Γέλασε στραβά κι έκανε να σηκωθεί.

\- Μη μου πείτε ότι όλοι εσείς οι μάγκες έχετε αρχηγό αυτό το θηλυκό;! τους κοίταξε κοροϊδευτικά. Εγώ, όμως, δεν κάνω δουλειές με γυναίκες! Τουλάχιστον, όχι δουλειές αυτού του είδους.. Σηκώθηκε. 

\- Τότε, θα πρέπει να πας αλλού, υπολοχαγέ, είπε αυταρχικά η κοπέλα, κοιτάζοντάς τον με τα ίδια φωτεινά καστανά μάτια που κοίταξε και τον φον Βέρτινγκερ έξω απ’ το σπίτι των Στεφάνου. Αλλά, πρέπει να σε προετοιμάσω: οι άλλοι δε θέλουν δουλειές με γερμανούς και, επιπλέον, δεν είναι το ίδιο καλοί με μας, αυτό το ξέρεις ήδη. Λοιπόν; Θα μείνεις στην παρέα μας, ή θα πας στα τσακίδια;

Εκείνος την κοίταξε συνοφρυωμένος, άγρια, όμως, αυτό δε λύγισε το ατίθασο, ειρωνικό βλέμμα της. Έμεινε για λίγο σκεφτικός, σίγουρα αυτοί οι τύποι ήταν οι καλύτεροι στην πιάτσα και άρα το θηλυκό, έκανε καλά τη δουλειά του, όπως κι αν το πετύχαινε, - χαμογέλασε στραβά με τη σκέψη του τρόπου με τον οποίο ένα θηλυκό έκανε κουμάντο σ’ ένα μάτσο άντρες.

\- Ο κύριος φεύγει, Πέτρο, συνόδεψέ τον! διάταξε τον μάγκα με τον οποίο μιλούσε ο Χανς και τράβηξε μια τζούρα απ’ τον αργιλέ, κοιτώντας τον με νόημα.

\- Δε φεύγω, είπε εκείνος ξερά και κάθισε. Σίγουρα, θα ‘σαι κάτι το ιδιαίτερο, δεν ήθελα να σε προσβάλω.

Εκείνη γέλασε χοντρά.

\- Σε άντρες σαν κι εσένα δεν επιτρέπω ούτε καν να με προσβάλουν, γιατί πολύ απλά δεν αξίζουν τέτοια τιμή. Λοιπόν, θέλεις να συνεργαστούμε.

\- Ναι, κυρία..

\- Λέγε με Τρυγόνα, του είπε, γιατί το πραγματικό της όνομα δεν το έλεγε σε κανέναν. Προχώρα.

\- Θέλω να παρακολουθείτε κάποιον, μέρα - νύχτα, όπου κι αν πάει, ό, τι κι αν κάνει. Ακόμη και την ανάσα του. Και μετά θα μου τα λέτε όλα, λεπτομερώς.

\- Από πότε ο γερμανικός στρατός χρειάζεται ένα μάτσο κατακάθια, - διάβασε τη σκέψη του Έστερς, προκαλώντας του κάποια ταραχή -, για να παρακολουθεί αντιστασιακούς; Αυτήν τη δουλειά την κάνουν καλύτερα οι δοσίλογοι.

Μιλούσε με τρομερή αυτοπεποίθηση με την πίπα σκαλωμένη στη γωνία των χειλιών της, ακουμπώντας την πλάτη της τέρμα στην καρέκλα, έχοντας τα φλογερά της μάτια καρφωμένα πάνω του. Παρατήρησε ότι όλοι κρέμονταν απ’ τα χείλη της.

\- Δεν πρόκειται για μέλος της αντίστασης, απάντησε αγέρωχα, γι’ αυτό θέλω εσάς.

Έβγαλε από την τσέπη του μια σελίδα από εφημερίδα, διπλωμένη στα τέσσερα και την άνοιξε μπροστά της. Χτύπησε το δάχτυλό του πάνω στη φωτογραφία του λοχαγού φον Βέρτινγκερ.

\- Ο λοχαγός Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ. Αυτόν θέλω να παρακολουθείτε.

\- Ναι, τον ξέρω, απάντησε εκείνη χαμογελώντας πονηρά, γιατί αναγνώρισε το νεαρό στον οποίο έδωσε ένα χέρι ξύλο.

\- Πώς τον ξέρεις;

\- Υπολοχαγέ, απάντησε αινιγματικά, ποιος δεν ξέρει το λοχαγό φον Βέρτινγκερ;

\- Σωστά, παραδέχτηκε, νιώθοντας παράξενα, καθώς είχε την αίσθηση πως εκείνο το κορίτσι τον ταπείνωνε.

\- Εντάξει, είμαστε σύμφωνοι, είπε απότομα η Τρυγόνα, τώρα το χρήμα: φρόντισε να αξίζει, αλλιώς τα πράγματα αλλάζουν.

\- 100 λίρες το μήνα και πρόσβαση στις αποθήκες τροφίμων του γερμανικού στρατού, όπου είμαι επιστάτης, είπε εκείνος με σιγουριά, χωρίς να τραβάει τα ερευνητικά μάτια του από πάνω της. Και αν ανακαλύψετε κάτι σημαντικό, θα αμειφθείτε πλουσιοπάροχα.

\- Σημαντικό;

\- Οτιδήποτε θα είναι ικανό να τον καταστρέψει! απάντησε με μίσος.

\- Ωραία. 150 λίρες το μήνα!

\- Σύμφωνοι, της άπλωσε με προθυμία το χέρι.

Η Τρυγόνα το κοίταξε για λίγο αφ’ υψηλού και, χαμογελώντας ειρωνικά, το έσφιξε. Έκανε νόημα στην παρέα της και ξεκίνησαν να φύγουν.

\- Δε θα με ρωτήσεις για ποιο λόγο το κάνω αυτό; τη ρώτησε.

\- Δικός σου λογαριασμός! απάντησε ξερά, κοιτώντας τον κοροϊδευτικά.


	11. Chapter 11

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ δεν υποψιαζόταν ότι παρακολουθούνταν, είχε, όμως, πάντα το ένστικτό του της αυτοσυντήρησης να του υποδεικνύει να είναι προσεκτικός. Γνώριζε πολύ καλά πως η ζωή του πάντα βρισκόταν σε κίνδυνο, με τον ένα, ή με τον άλλο τρόπο..

Και όσο πλησίαζε ο Φλεβάρης και ακόμη περισσότερο, καθώς ζούσε τις πρώτες του μέρες, αποσύρονταν από τον έξω κόσμο τόσο, ώστε να μην προκαλεί την απορία των γύρω του που, έτσι κι αλλιώς, γνώριζαν ελάχιστα γι’ αυτόν, αλλά μόνο ο ίδιος να το συνειδητοποιεί. Δεν τον ενοχλούσε πλέον, αφού η εμπειρία των προηγούμενων χρόνων του έλεγε ότι αυτό το χρονικό διάστημα ήταν αναπόφευκτο να αισθάνεται έτσι.

Και οι αναμνήσεις, κομμάτια, σκηνές μιας ταινίας που είχε ζήσει, τον κατέκλυζαν όλο και εντονότερα, ιδιαίτερα τις στιγμές που έμενε μόνος, - και αυτές οι στιγμές ήταν πολλές.

Ένα πρόσωπο ήταν ο συμπρωταγωνιστής του: ένας χλομός νεαρός, στην ίδια ηλικία, πάνω - κάτω, μ’ αυτόν, μελαχρινός με κατάλευκη επιδερμίδα και δυο έξυπνα μα, κυρίως, φλογερά γκρίζα μάτια. Μια σιλουέτα μέτρια στο ύψος με τη χαρακτηριστική γαλλική φινέτσα. Αυτός ήταν ο Άλεξ, ένας παριζιάνος που γνώρισε τον καιρό που βρισκόταν στη Γαλλία. Ο αρχηγός τότε της γαλλικής αντίστασης, ένα χαμίνι που κανείς, εκτός απ’ τον Βίλχελμ, δεν υποψιαζόταν την αληθινή του ιδιότητα.

Τον συνάντησε πολλές υγρές βραδιές στα σκοτεινά σοκάκια του Παρισιού, όταν ο μπερές του Άλεξ και η δική του στολή τους προστάτευαν χωριστά από την απαγόρευση της κυκλοφορίας. Ήταν τίμιος και έγινε καλός φίλος, ο μόνος άνθρωπος που τον κατάλαβε. Και αυτός ο φίλος ήταν εδώ και δυο χρόνια νεκρός, θαμμένος λίγο έξω απ’ το Παρίσι, σ’ ένα λοφάκι απ’ όπου φαινόταν όλη η πόλη: το αγαπημένο του μέρος, το οποίο μοιράζονταν με ευχαρίστηση με το γερμανό φίλο του, όπως και τις αναμνήσεις του της παιδικής ηλικίας. Η μάνα του ζούσε σε μια φτωχογειτονιά πλάι στο Σηκουάνα, σχεδόν μια clochard. Μπόρεσε να ‘ρθει στον τάφο του μόνο, όταν ‘φύγαν οι άλλοι, οι «επίσημοι» φίλοι του.

«Άσε με να σε σώσω!» τον παρακαλούσε, σχεδόν, με απόγνωση σ’ εκείνο το απαίσιο κελί όπου τον κρατούσαν τις λιγοστές ώρες που δεν τον ανέκριναν.

Το χαμόγελό του συγκρατημένο: δεν παρίστανε τον ήρωα που δε θέλει να σωθεί, αλλά δεν αψηφούσε τις επιπτώσεις.  
«Μη χάνεις τη λογική σου, Λευτέρη», - αυτός γνώριζε και προτιμούσε να τον αποκαλεί έτσι -, «ξέρεις ότι, όσο και να θέλω να ξεφύγω, δε θα βάλω εσένα στη θέση μου».

Ήταν ταλαιπωρημένος, άγρια χτυπημένος με κάθε γνωστό τρόπο που διέθετε το Γ’ Ράιχ, αλλά τα μάτια του δεν έχαναν τη ζεστασιά τους, μια ζεστασιά που αγκάλιαζε με συμπόνια κάθε ζητιάνο και κατατρεγμένο, γιατί κι αυτός σε εκείνους ανήκε. Δε θα τον χαρακτήριζες όμορφο, ούτε άσχημο, όμως η ψυχή του έφτανε, για να τον ερωτευτείς με όλη σου τη δύναμη.

\- Λοχαγέ!

Ήταν ένας στρατιώτης, τον ξάφνιασε. Πότε μπήκε στο γραφείο;

\- Χτύπησα πολλές φορές και δεν απαντήσατε.. και πήρα το θάρρος.. Ανησύχησα. Σας έφερα τα αρχεία που ζητήσατε απ’ το λοχαγό Σουλς.

\- Καλά. Και να μην επαναληφθεί, του είπε αυστηρά με το πιο βλοσυρό του βλέμμα.

Σηκώθηκε, μόλις έμεινε μόνος στο γραφείο, ήταν μισοσκόταδο. Πέρασε η ώρα, έξω στο στερέωμα ήδη τρεμόπαιζαν τα πρώτα αστέρια. Άλλη μια παγωμένη νύχτα, όπως εκείνη στο Παρίσι, πριν τρία χρόνια.

Πέρασε τα χέρια στα μαλλιά του, για να διώξει το βάρος απ’ το στήθος και το μυαλό του, αν και ήξερε πως ήταν μάταιο. Μάζεψε βιαστικά τα έγγραφα απ’ το γραφείο στο χαρτοφύλακά του και βγήκε, σχεδόν, τρέχοντας, από εκείνο το καταραμένο κτίριο.

Με ανακούφιση, άναψε τη μηχανή του αυτοκινήτου και άρχισε ν’ απομακρύνεται. Παγωμένη νύχτα. Τα τζάμια του αυτοκινήτου θόλωσαν αμέσως.

Όπως θολά ήταν και τα τζάμια του τρένου με προορισμό την Ισπανία. Ανέβηκε τρέχοντας τα σκαλιά και με φοβερό καρδιοχτύπι βρήκε το βαγόνι όπου είχε κρύψει τον Άλεξ. Σχεδόν, με τη βία τον είχε κάνει να δραπετεύσει. 

«Πρέπει να φύγεις αμέσως, Άλεξ» του είπε με κομμένη ανάσα, μόλις αντίκρισε τα γεμάτα απορία, μεγάλα του μάτια, - πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του ο Βίλχελμ βίωνε τόση αγωνία.

Ο Άλεξ κατάλαβε αμέσως, μπόρεσε να κρύψει την απογοήτευσή του.

«Έρχονται;»

«Ναι, μόλις που προλαβαίνουμε!»

«Σώσε τη Ντομινίκ».

«Θα σωθείτε και οι δυο..»

Τον διέκοψαν σφυρίγματα και παραγγέλματα στρατιωτικά που συνόδευαν το γνωστό κρότο των βημάτων των στρατιωτών που έτρεχαν.

Ο Βίλχελμ πάγωσε, λες και αυτός ο στρατός ερχόταν να πιάσει τον ίδιο. Ο Άλεξ ανατρίχιασε, ωστόσο, παρέμεινε ψύχραιμος. Ένιωθε πώς γκρεμιζόταν η καρδιά του γάλλου φίλου του, παρέα με τα όνειρα που είχε κάνει την ώρα που επιβιβαζόταν με την αρραβωνιαστικιά του στο τρένο.

Ο Άλεξ κοίταξε ήρεμος απ’ το θολό τζάμι και μια ματιά του έφτανε, για να καταλάβει ότι δεν υπήρχε ούτε μια πιθανότητα στο εκατομμύριο να σωθεί.

«Βγάλε το όπλο σου»

«Γιατί;» γνώριζε τι δούλευε στο μυαλό του ο Άλεξ, αλλά δε θα τον άφηνε.

«Θα με συλλάβεις εσύ»

«Ξέχνα το! Θα φύγουμε», - γνώριζε καλά ότι θα αποτύγχαναν, αλλά δεν τον ένοιαζε, ήταν αποφασισμένος για όλα.

«Τέλειωσαν όλα, δεν το καταλαβαίνεις;!» του φώναξε με θυμό, περισσότερο, για να κρύψει τον πόνο του.

«Τίποτα δεν τέλειωσε, θα αγωνιστούμε μαζί»

«Ανόητε γερμανέ! Η θέση που κατέχεις είναι πολύ σπουδαία, για να τη θυσιάσεις μαζί με τη ζωή σου, άδικα!»

«Δεν πρόκειται να σε συλλάβω, να σε παραδώσω σ’ αυτούς.» Ήξεραν καλά και οι δυο ότι αυτήν τη φορά θα τον εκτελούσαν με συνοπτικές διαδικασίες.

«Βλάκα! Τρελάθηκες! Αν με συλλάβεις, θα εδραιώσεις περισσότερο τη θέση σου. Όλοι δουλεύουμε για ένα σκοπό»

«Δε δίνω δεκάρα για το σκοπό σας!»

Βήματα ακούστηκαν στο διάδρομο. Ένιωσε την καρδιά του να σταματά.

«Βοήθησε τη Ντομινίκ, καλέ μου φίλε»

Λίγα μόνο δευτερόλεπτα, πριν ο γερμανός υπολοχαγός εισβάλει στο βαγόνι με δυο στρατιώτες, πρόλαβε να βγάλει το πιστόλι του και να σημαδέψει τον Άλεξ που σήκωσε τα χέρια ψηλά. Κρατώντας παράλληλα τα προσχήματα και σώζοντας τη σπουδαία θέση του.

Έβλεπε τους άλλους να του περνούν χειροπέδες, όμως, εκείνος ήταν μετέωρος, δεν ένιωθε. Το βλέμμα του, όλο του το είναι, είχε νεκρωθεί μαζί με την επικοινωνία του με τον έξω κόσμο που για άλλη μια φορά έμοιαζε τόσο ξένος. Έβλεπε από μακριά τον Άλεξ να τον κοιτά με τα ζεστά του μάτια ανήσυχος, γιατί ήταν ο μοναδικός που είχε καταλάβει ποιος ήταν στ’ αλήθεια ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ.

Το σπίτι του φάνηκε παγωμένο και έριξε κι άλλα ξύλα στο τζάκι. Σωριάστηκε σε μια πολυθρόνα και αφηρημένα κοίταζε τις φλόγες να καταβροχθίζουν τα κούτσουρα.

Η κυρά Ελένη, που πιθανόν να τον συμπαθούσε λίγο, κι ας ήταν γερμανός, τον ρώτησε, αν ήθελε να του ετοιμάσει το μπάνιο, ή να του σερβίρει. Την κοίταξε με απορία σαν να μην καταλάβαινε από πού ξεφύτρωσε. Της ζήτησε να επαναλάβει. Θέλησε μόνο ένα μπουκάλι κρασί. 

Αν είχε βιαστεί εκείνο το βράδυ, μπορεί να τον είχε σώσει! Το κρασί θα τον βοηθούσε να ξεχάσει, ή μάλλον θα δυνάμωνε κι άλλο τον πόνο: όμως, αυτό ήθελε, να πονέσει, να πονέσει και, αν ήταν δυνατό, να κλάψει, παρά τη σκληρή εκπαίδευση στην οποία είχε υποβάλλει τα μάτια του, ώστε να μη δακρύζουν.. Αν, αν, αν.. Κάθε ποτήρι και ένα αναπάντητο «αν» που πύρωνε το σίδερο που έμπηγε το στήθος, πριν καρφώσει το μυαλό του. Αλλά δάκρυα πουθενά, ίσως, μείωναν την κάφτρα του σίδερου.. Κοιμήθηκε κουλουριασμένος σαν έμβρυο στην πολυθρόνα.

4 Φεβρουαρίου.

\- Σ’ αυτά τα αρχεία, στρατηγέ, διακρίνω αλόγιστες σπατάλες εκ μέρους του γερμανικού στρατού που εδρεύει στην Ελλάδα.

\- «Αλόγιστες σπατάλες»; απάντησε ανήσυχος, αλλά ακόμη με ελαφριά διάθεση ο διοικητής. 

Ο νεαρός φον Βέρτινγκερ είχε τη φήμη του αμείλικτου και ανελέητου σε ό, τι αφορούσε την τάξη του Γ’ Ράιχ: τα χρόνια του μπορεί να ήταν λίγα, αλλά η διαγωγή του ως αξιωματικού θύμιζαν ηλικιωμένο, πέτρινο αξιωματικό. 

\- Μάλιστα. Δεξιώσεις, αμοιβές συνεργατών και πληροφοριοδοτών, χωρίς, παρόλα αυτά, το προσδοκώμενο αποτέλεσμα.

\- Μα, έχουμε χρέος να κρατάμε ευχαριστημένους τους συνεργάτες μας, ώστε να διατηρήσουμε και στο μέλλον την καλή συνεργασία τους.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ χαμογέλασε με τέτοια σιγουριά και τόσο σκληρά που έκανε τον στρατηγό ν’ ανατριχιάσει: δε συμπαθούσε καθόλου τους αξιωματικούς των SS και την υπέρμετρη εξουσία που τους είχε δοθεί. Και ο συγκεκριμένος ήταν ο κανόνας του κανόνα.

\- Νομίζω ότι παρεξηγήσατε κάτι, στρατηγέ. Οι άλλοι οφείλουν να κοπιάζουν, για να κερδίσουν και να διατηρήσουν τη φιλία του Γ’ Ράιχ και όχι το αντίστροφο. Είναι αυτό κατανοητό; τον ρώτησε με τέτοιον τρόπο σαν να είχε μπροστά του άτομο μειωμένης αντίληψης. Δεν τους έχουμε εμείς ανάγκη, αυτοί μας έχουν. 

\- Ωραία, λοχαγέ, πού θέλετε να καταλήξετε;

\- Είμαι υποχρεωμένος να συμπεριλάβω στην αναφορά μου τις παρεκκλίσεις αυτές: δημιουργείται η εντύπωση ότι το κύριο μέλημα του γερμανικού στρατού στην Ελλάδα είναι η υπέρμετρη σπατάλη και η κραιπάλη, ενώ, κατά τα άλλα, δεν έχετε να επιδείξετε έργο, η φωνή του ήταν ήρεμη, αλλά ιδιαιτέρως αυστηρή, παρά το γεγονός ότι ο στρατηγός ήταν κοντά στα 30 χρόνια μεγαλύτερός του.

Τον κοίταζε ψυχρά μέσα στα μάτια, τόσο που ανάγκασε τον στρατηγό να χαμηλώσει το βλέμμα, - ένιωσε μια χαιρέκακη ηδονή: άλλωστε, ήταν κι αυτός ένας απ’ τους ενόχους κι ας μη βρισκόταν τότε στο Παρίσι.

\- Σπαταλήσατε, αλόγιστα, χρήματα του Γ’ Ράιχ, συνέχισε παγωμένα σαν φίδι, αφού κατάλαβε πως δε θα έπαιρνε απάντηση. Νομίζετε ότι τα χρήματα συγκεντρώνονται γι’ αυτό το σκοπό;

\- Νεαρέ μου, απάντησε ο στρατηγός ερεθισμένος και κάθισε στην καρέκλα, περιουσίες ελλήνων και εβραίων είναι! γέλασε.

\- Πολύ περισσότερο, στρατηγέ. Θέλουμε να υπηρετήσουμε ένα σκοπό, όχι τις ματαιοδοξίες των αξιωματικών!

Τα τελευταία αυτά λόγια του Βίλχελμ τον πρόσβαλαν. Τινάχτηκε κατακόκκινος απ’ τη θέση του.

\- Πρόσεξε τα λόγια σου! Ξέρω ότι είσαι ο γιος του συνταγματάρχη φον Βέρτινγκερ, αλλά..

\- Δε νομίζω πως η καταγωγή μου έχει καμία σχέση με τα παραπτώματα που έχω διαπιστώσει, τον έκοψε παγωμένα.

\- Δεν προσβάλλουν έτσι έναν στρατηγό που υπηρέτησε το λαό του σε δυο πολέμους, ενώ εσύ δεν είχες ακόμη γεννηθεί! Και, ηρέμησε κάπως, αν πρόκειται για τα χρήματα, θα αυξήσουμε τους φόρους και θα εντείνουμε τις κατασχέσεις.

Ο νεαρός χαμογέλασε ψυχρά.

\- Αυτό, κατ’ εμέ, δεν είναι λύση.

\- Τότε, τι προτείνεις;

\- Δεν είμαι αρμόδιος να προτείνω τι πρέπει να γίνει, αυτό θα το αποφασίσει το Βερολίνο. Εγώ σας εφιστώ την προσοχή.  
Και αφού ολοκλήρωσε αυτά που είχε να πει, αποχώρησε, μετά από έναν άψογο ναζιστικό χαιρετισμό, παρόλο που γνώριζε πόσο απεχθάνονταν αυτόν τον χαιρετισμό κάποιοι στρατιωτικοί, αφήνοντας το στρατηγό εκνευρισμένο και ανήσυχο.

Ήταν κι αυτό μια διέξοδος στην ψυχική του κατάπτωση που σήμερα έφτανε τα όρια της κατατονίας. Ας έφευγε κι αυτή η μέρα από πάνω του! Ας τέλειωνε και γι’ αυτήν τη χρονιά η ψυχοφθόρα αυτή αναπόληση.

Καθώς οδηγούσε το αμάξι προς το Καπρί, η σκοτεινή άναστρη νύχτα άλλαξε εντελώς ξαφνικά σε θαμπό, συννεφιασμένο χάραμα. Ένας ξερός τόπος με χαλάσματα από παλιά χτίσματα μιας άλλης εποχής. Ένας όρθιος πέτρινος στύλος. Στον ορίζοντα η μεγάλη πόλη που, μόλις άρχιζε να ξυπνά ανυποψίαστη.

Ο Άλεξ ντυμένος μ’ ένα καθαρό λευκό πουκάμισο και το μαύρο παντελόνι, στο λαιμό του ο χρυσός σταυρός που του είχε δώσει η μάνα του. Του υποσχέθηκε πως θα της τον επέστρεφε, αμέσως μετά, μαζί με το γράμμα που της έγραψε το χθεσινό βράδυ.

Σ’ όλη τη διαδρομή καθισμένοι δίπλα - δίπλα, στην καρότσα του φορτηγού μαζί με το απόσπασμα. Εκείνος τον κοίταζε, πού και πού, ωστόσο ο γάλλος αντιστέκονταν, ήταν σοβαρός και κοίταζε αφηρημένα με γυαλιστά μάτια μπροστά, απέφευγε να κοιτάξει το τοπίο που έτρεχε πίσω απ’ το άνοιγμα της καρότσας: αυτό θα έκανε αβάσταχτη την πίκρα και την αγωνία του.

Τον είχαν επιφορτίσει με την εκτέλεση, άλλωστε δικό του «κατόρθωμα» ήταν. Δεν ήξερε αν ήταν καλό, ή κακό, απλώς, ήθελε να είναι δίπλα του ως το τέλος, να μην τον αφήσει ολομόναχο, να φροντίσει, όσο γίνεται να μην υποφέρει. Δεν μπορούσε να γνωρίζει τι αισθανόταν για την παρουσία του εκεί ο Άλεξ, δίσταζε να διακόψει τις σκέψεις του.

Το φορτηγό φρενάρισε βίαια. Το Καπρί μπροστά του φωταγωγημένο, πολύβουο, ας πούμε χαρούμενο, ή, τουλάχιστον, κι αυτό ανυποψίαστο. Κατέβηκε απ’ το φορτηγό κι έδωσε το χέρι, τρέμοντας, στο φίλο του, για να τον βοηθήσει. Κανείς δεν ήξερε, δε φανταζόταν τι ένιωθε ο σκληρός λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ. Είδε τα μάτια του φίλου του και κάθε απόχρωση του τι αισθανόταν ο νεαρός γάλλος ζωγραφίστηκε στις γκρίζες ίριδες.

Έδωσε στο γέρο θυρωρό το συνηθισμένο φιλοδώρημα και, συνεχίζοντας την υπνοβασία του, άφησε το παλτό του στην κοπέλα της γκαρνταρόμπας και προχώρησε στα ενδότερα. Η φασαρία, τα πρόσωπα, οι ημίγυμνες κοπέλες, ο Έστερς: ένα σύννεφο γύρω του. Κάθισε στο τραπέζι που συνήθιζε.

«Χαίρομαι που είσαι εσύ εδώ» άκουσε τη βραχνή απ’ τη συγκίνηση φωνή του Άλεξ να του ψιθυρίζει στο ψιλόβροχο, καθώς του έδεναν τα χέρια στο στύλο.

«Μπορώ ακόμη και τώρα να..» μιλούσε γαλλικά, γιατί γνώριζε πως οι υπόλοιποι δε μιλούσαν τη γλώσσα.

«Τι;» χαμογέλασε «να βρεθείς κι εσύ δίπλα μου δεμένος; Θα ‘ταν άδικο, Λευτέρη, είσαι προορισμένος για άλλα πράγματα..»

Αρνήθηκε να του δέσουν τα μάτια και ο φον Βέρτινγκερ τους είπε να απομακρυνθούν.

«Δε θα επιτρέψω να υποφέρεις..»

«Χαίρομαι που είχα την τύχη να σε συναντήσω, Λευτέρη Στεφάνου: είσαι ο σπουδαιότερος άνθρωπος που γνώρισα.. Πες στη μάνα μου ότι..», κόμπιασε και θέλησε να κρύψει ένα λυγμό, πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, «μην της λες τίποτα..»

«Είσαι ο μοναδικός αληθινός φίλος που είχα ποτέ μου» έκλεισε αδύναμος τα μάτια «κάνε κουράγιο, θα τελειώσει, πριν το καταλάβεις», έδωσε κουράγιο πιο πολύ στον εαυτό του.

«Είναι έτοιμοι» είπε κοιτάζοντας τα θολά μάτια του Βίλχελμ «περιμένουν τη διαταγή σου»

«Συγχώρεσέ με..»

«Κάποτε θα βρεις κι εσύ την απάντηση, μην το ξεχνάς και μην το βάζεις κάτω, φίλε μου. Να προσέχεις..»

Ο ήχος των πνευστών μπλέχτηκε εκκεντρικά με τον κρότο και τον καπνό που τα κάλυψε όλα.

Ήταν η ώρα που έβγαινε η Φάνι. Τι θείο κορμί! Τα κόκκινα κεντήματά της άρχισαν να κουνιούνται βιαστικά και το μισόγυμνο κορμί της έγινε ένα κορμί μισοκρεμασμένο από τον πάσαλο. Πλησίασε βιαστικά με το περίστροφό του στο χέρι: ανέπνεε ακόμη πνιχτά, η ανάσα του ένας βρόγχος. Έστρεψε τα κουρασμένα γκρίζα μάτια στο πρόσωπό του, χαμογέλασε με κόπο κάτω απ’ το φρέσκο αίμα που ανάβλυζε απ’ τα χείλη του. Χάιδεψε το ιδρωμένο μέτωπό του και δε δείλιασε μπροστά σε όλους εκείνους να τον φιλήσει στο μέτωπο. Προσεκτικά ακούμπησε την κάνη στον κρόταφό του και, χωρίς άλλες βασανιστικές για το φίλο του καθυστερήσεις, πάτησε τη σκανδάλη.

Το αίμα πιτσίλισε το πρόσωπό του.. 6 και 45 προ μεσημβρίας. Έκλεισε με τρόμο τα μάτια κι ένας εκκωφαντικός θόρυβος από χειροκροτήματα ξεθώριασε βίαια το χάραμα. Έσφιξε το κεφάλι του στις χούφτες και μούγκρισε από υπέρτατο πόνο, αλλά κανείς δεν τον άκουσε. Προσπάθησε απεγνωσμένα να δακρύσει, έστω και λίγο, αλλά, για άλλη μια φορά απέτυχε. Ήπιε κρασί που έκανε μια αρμυρή σαν αίμα γεύση.

Η καρδιά του κλωτσούσε βίαια σαν να ήθελε να σπάσει το στέρνο του. Δυσκολευόταν να ανασάνει. Πετάχτηκε πάνω. Ανέβηκε τρέχοντας τα σκαλιά. Άνοιξε απότομα την πόρτα της και όρμησε μέσα, λαχανιασμένος, λες και τον κυνηγούσε κάτι.

Η Φάνι ντυνόταν τη ρόμπα της πάνω απ’ τα εσώρουχα, γύρισε τρομαγμένη προς την πόρτα. Είδε τα μάτια του κατακόκκινα και αισθάνθηκε το σουβλερό επίμονο πόνο του. Αμήχανη, δεν είχε συνηθίσει να βλέπει έτσι ανθρώπους, δεν ήξερε τι έπρεπε να κάνει.  
Εκείνος, ένας αγνώριστος φον Βέρτινγκερ, όρμησε με απελπισία πάνω της, αλλά, πριν προλάβει να φοβηθεί, εκείνος έπεσε στα γόνατα και έσφιξε τις γάμπες της στην αγκαλιά του, βύθισε το κεφάλι του στα γόνατά της. Έτρεμε; Μα ήταν άρρωστος; 

Για μια στιγμή, δίστασε με το χέρι μετέωρο, αλλά γρήγορα ο δισταγμός έγινε τρυφερό χάδι στα μαλακά μαλλιά του.

Την κοίταξε με τα γεμάτα παιδική απελπισία, υγρά, μα όχι δακρυσμένα, μάτια του να την πείθουν πέρα από κάθε λογική αμφιβολία πως αυτός ο άνθρωπος δεν ήταν γερμανός.

\- Διώξε τον πόνο, της είπε με μια άγνωστη απ’ τη βραχνάδα, αλλά ωστόσο, τρομερά ερεθιστική για τη Φάνι, φωνή.

Τύλιξε τα φιδίσια χέρια της στο λαιμό του και πέρασε τα υγρά της χείλη στο λαιμό, πιπιλώντας, τελικά, το αυτί του. Εκείνος, όμως, τινάχτηκε σαν να δέχτηκε χτύπημα.

\- Όχι, μην το κάνεις αυτό, όχι, απόψε. Απλώς, να μου διώξεις τον πόνο θέλω, είπε πυρετικά και σωριάστηκε στο κρεβάτι.

Η Φάνι τον κοιτούσε με απορία.

\- Δεν ξέρω άλλο τρόπο.., κάθισε δίπλα του και πέρασε την παλάμη της στο εσωτερικό των μηρών του. Άσε με να προσπαθήσω.

\- Όχι, έτσι! φώναξε και απομάκρυνε το χέρι της, έσφιξε το πρόσωπό της στις παλάμες του. Θα πρέπει να ξέρεις τον τρόπο εσύ! Εσύ είσαι η ζωή, ψιθύρισε κουρασμένος. Η ζωή μου..

Ικανοποιημένη απ’ το σχόλιό του, χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά του.

\- Αν δε μου πεις τον πόνο σου, πώς θα σε βοηθήσω; δεν μπορούσε να βγάλει απ’ το μυαλό της την αποστολή που εκτελούσε.

\- Ποιος θέλει να μάθει, Φάνι; την κοίταξε στα μάτια, η φωνή του ήταν, σχεδόν, θυμωμένη, πικραμένη.

\- Μα, εγώ.., απάντησε φοβισμένη. Θέλω να ξέρω τι σε πόνεσε τόσο πολύ, για να βρω τρόπο να το γιατρέψω, συνέχισε λάγνα.

Εκείνος κούνησε αρνητικά.

\- Κάποιος τρόπος θα υπάρχει..

Συνειδητοποιώντας ότι με τα λόγια δεν επρόκειτο να τον πείσει, τον βοήθησε να ξαπλώσει. Τον απάλλαξε επιδέξια απ’ το σακάκι της στολής και του ξεκούμπωσε μερικά κουμπιά στο πουκάμισο, χωρίς εκείνος να έχει διάθεση να αντιδράσει.

\- Υπάρχει τρόπος, είπε και χαμογέλασε πονηρά κάτω απ’ το θολό βλέμμα του Βίλχελμ.

Την έχασε για λίγο απ’ τα μάτια του και άφησε το κεφάλι του να βυθιστεί στο μαλακό μαξιλάρι. Το σφυροκόπημα της καρδιάς του πονούσε το στήθος του. Όταν γύρισε, είδε στα χέρια της ν’ αχνίζει ο αργιλές. Ξάπλωσε στο πλάι του, αφήνοντας τη ρόμπα να πέσει και να αποκαλύψει το πλούσιο ντυμένο με μεταξωτό σουτιέν στήθος της.

\- Αργιλές; τη ρώτησε. Χασίς;

\- Το καλύτερο φάρμακο για κάθε λογής πόνο, λύγισε το ένα της πόδι, ώστε ο γυμνός μηρός της να μπει στο οπτικό του πεδίο.  
Έβαλε απαλά το χείλος του αργιλέ στο στόμα του και εκείνος το δέχτηκε πειθήνια.

\- Άστο να γεμίσει τα μέσα σου και να τα καθαρίσει όλα. Θα νιώσεις όμορφα: ο κόσμος σου θα αλλάξει, θα βρεθείς αλλού..

Ο κρυφός της πόθος ήταν πως κάτω από την επήρεια του ναρκωτικού και αφοπλισμένος απ’ τις αντιστάσεις του, θα αποκάλυπτε το μυστικό, που τόσο τον βασάνιζε και που τόσο θα ευχαριστούσε τον Χάνς να το μάθει.

\- Πιες το! Και άσε τον εαυτό σου ελεύθερο.. Ξέχνα τα όλα.. ξέχνα ποιος είσαι.., η φωνή της ακούγονταν από μακριά στα αυτιά του και του μούδιαζε το κορμί και το μυαλό.

Αλλά ένιωθε όμορφα, σαν είχαν καλυφτεί όλα από ένα βαθύ σύννεφο καπνού. Λες και όλα αυτά τα είχε παρακολουθήσει στον κινηματογράφο και αφορούσαν κάποιον άλλο, όχι τον ίδιο. Και μόλις ο καπνός έκανε να διαλυθεί και πήγαινε να τον γραπώσει η ίδια παλάμη, ρουφούσε κι άλλο. Και όλα έμοιαζαν μακρινά.. Δεν τον άγγιζαν: στροβιλίζονταν γύρω του, αλλά έμοιαζαν να μη σημαίνουν τίποτα, - μόνο το μούδιασμα στο μυαλό υπήρχε και η γλυκιά εξουθένωση. Ένιωθε αποκομμένος απ’ οτιδήποτε τον πόνεσε και τον πονούσε ακόμη, ξένος, ανύπαρκτος, ένα φάντασμα που μ’ ένα φύσημα του ανέμου θα διαλυόταν.

\- Τι σε κάνει να πονάς τόσο, αγάπη μου;

Έβαλε τα γέλια με την προσφώνησή της, τώρα την ένιωθε τόσο ψεύτικη. Το ναρκωτικό έδινε σε όλα μια ωμή διαύγεια.

\- Είναι η μέρα,.. αγάπη μου, το είπε με ειρωνεία.

\- Τι έχει η μέρα;

\- Με ανακρίνεις, Φάνι; Βέβαια, οφείλεις να μάθεις, σωστά; γέλασε. Κάποιος θέλει πολύ να μάθει.. Πάντα υπάρχει κάποιος! Όλα είναι ψεύτικα, μωρό μου, σωστά; Αλλά δεν είσαι η μόνη.., τα μάτια του κοίταζαν νηφάλια και σοβαρά τα δικά της ταραγμένα μάτια.

\- Όχι, απάντησε απρόθυμα, χωρίς να ξέρει σε ποια από τις ερωτήσεις του απαντούσε. Πονάς πολύ, ε, Βίλχελμ; Γιατί; Τι θα μπορούσε να πληγώσει έναν άτρωτο άνθρωπο σαν εσένα, έναν τόσο σπουδαίο άνθρωπο; έφερε το κεφάλι του στο στήθος της, παριστάνοντας τη συγκινημένη.

\- Σπουδαίος; έβαλε τα γέλια, ορθώνοντας τα μάτια του στα δικά της.

\- Μίλησέ μου, μη μου ματώνεις άλλο την καρδιά με το να σε βλέπω έτσι, ανήμπορη να κάνω κάτι.., χάιδεψε το ιδρωμένο μάγουλό του.

\- Μ’ αγαπάς; Αν είναι δυνατόν! Δεν πονάω πια, γέλασε, το φάρμακό σου ήταν δυνατό!

Έκανε να σηκωθεί, αλλά ανήμπορος μες στη θολούρα του μυαλού και το μούδιασμα του κορμιού βυθίστηκε στο κορμί της. Την κοίταξε στα μάτια, χαμογελώντας με πίκρα: τα μάτια της ήταν λαίμαργα να μάθουν κάτι συνταρακτικό, απλώς, να μάθει. Μη έχοντας άλλη δύναμη, αφέθηκε να ακουμπήσει στο στήθος της.

\- Πες σ’ αυτόν που θέλει να μάθει, συνέχισε ξερά, κρατώντας την πίκρα μόνο για τον εαυτό του, ότι ο θάνατος τους πονάει όλους..

Έκλεισε κουρασμένος τα μάτια και αποκοιμήθηκε νανουρισμένος από το χτύπο της καρδιάς της και το ρυθμό της δικής του ήρεμης ανάσας.


	12. Chapter 12

Ο Έστερς, επωφελούμενος από την απουσία του φον Βέρτινγκερ, εξαιτίας της υποχρέωσής του να παρευρεθεί στη δεξίωση που οργάνωνε ένας πάμπλουτος έλληνας συνεργάτης του γερμανικού στρατού, γλίστρησε με άνεση στον πάνω όροφο του Καπρί και στο δωμάτιο της Φάνι.

Εκείνη ήξερε, ακούγοντας την πόρτα ν’ ανοίγει, πριν ακόμη τον δει ότι θα ήταν εκείνος. Όρμησε, φορώντας ακόμη τα πλουμιστά ρούχα της παράστασης, στην αγκαλιά του.

Ο Χανς την αγκάλιασε απρόθυμα για ένα λεπτό και, ενώ εκείνη περνούσε με λαιμαργία τα χείλη της στο λαιμό του, την έπιασε απ’ τα μπράτσα και την απομάκρυνε αποφασιστικά. Την κοίταξε με σοβαρότητα στα μάτια.

\- Έχουμε ώρα για τέτοια.

Σπρώχνοντάς την αργά, την έφερε στο κρεββάτι και την κάθισε απότομα. Κάθισε δίπλα της.

\- Λοιπόν, σ’ ακούω: τι νέα απ’ το φίλο μας; Έκανες τίποτα, συνέχισε, παραβλέποντας την απογοήτευσή της, ή, απλώς, πηδιόσασταν;

\- Προχτές ήταν χάλια, απάντησε αδιάφορα, ισιάζοντας με τα δάχτυλα τα μακριά μαλλιά της.

\- Ποιος; Γέλασε. Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ;

\- Ακριβώς, ο ίδιος. Ήταν έτοιμος να βάλει τα κλάματα σαν παιδάκι που θέλει τη μαμά του! Δεν τον αναγνώριζα.

\- Προχτές.., έστρεψε απότομα το πρόσωπό της προς το μέρος του. Δεν είσαι καλά, χρυσή μου! Προχτές ο λοχαγός τα έψαλε για τα καλά στο διοικητή, - στον ίδιο το στρατηγό!- και θα ‘ρχοταν, κλαψουρίζοντας σε σένα; Αν κάποιος ήταν έτοιμος να κλαψουρίσει, αυτός ήταν ο στρατηγός, όχι, ο φον Βέρτινγκερ! Γέλασε. Αυτός είναι βράχος, τίποτα δεν τον κάμπτει.  
Εκείνη ανασήκωσε τους ώμους, στραβώνοντας τα χείλη.

\- Το ξέρω. Αυτό πίστευα κι εγώ, μέχρι προχτές.

\- Και τι έγινε; Σου είπε τι είχε, ή και πάλι απέτυχες;

\- Στην αρχή με παρακαλούσε να απαλύνω τον πόνο του, το πιστεύεις; Ο Βίλχελμ..

\- Σε παρακαλούσε; Γέλασε ειρωνικά. Και του.. απάλυνες τον πόνο;

\- Δεν ήθελε, δεν είχε όρεξη, αλλιώς, λέει, να του απαλύνω τον πόνο. Του έδωσα χασίς.

\- Χασίς ο φον Βέρτινγκερ; Τα μάτια του γυάλισαν. Έτσι και με δουλεύεις..!

\- Μα, ναι, και το γνώριζε, του έδωσα αργιλέ. Δεν ήθελε να μου πει, αλλά εγώ τον πίεσα, αφού γνώριζα πόσο σημαντικό είναι για σένα.

\- Και τι τον απασχολούσε, λοιπόν;

\- Δεν είπε.., απάντησε αδιάφορα, αλλά μόλις αντίκρισε το θυμωμένο του βλέμμα, - μου είπε να πω σ’ αυτόν που θέλει τόσο πολύ να μάθει ότι «ο θάνατος τους πονάει όλους».

Ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια, το αίμα φούντωσε στις φλέβες του. Απροσδόκητα τα χέρια του έσφιξαν τη μέση της και την ξάπλωσε τόσο βίαια στο στρώμα που η Φάνι φώναξε ξαφνιασμένη. Ανέβηκε πάνω της.

\- Ηλίθια γυναίκα! «Σ’ αυτόν που θέλει να μάθει»; Τα κατάλαβε όλα;

\- Εγώ δεν του είπα τίποτα..

\- Γι’ αυτό είπα, ανόητη, «τα κατάλαβε»! Δεν έπρεπε να σ’ εμπιστευτώ, άχρηστη!

\- Ναι, αλλά ό,τι και να υποψιάζεται, απάντησε πονηρά, έρχεται ακόμη σε μένα, αυτό θα πει ότι αμφιβάλλει: «ρίχνει άδεια, για να πιάσει γεμάτα»..

Εκείνος ανασηκώθηκε ελαφρά από πάνω της. Είχε δίκιο η Φάνι: υποψιαζόταν, αμφέβαλλε, όμως, και η αμφιβολία τον άφηνε μετέωρο.

\- Έχεις και μυαλό, τελικά.., χαμογέλασε με τον γοητευτικό του τρόπο και ανέβασε τα χέρια του από τη μέση της αργά κάτω απ’ τα στήθη της.

Η κοπέλα χαμογέλασε ευχαριστημένη, καθώς τα σκληραγωγημένα δάχτυλά του άνοιγαν επιδέξια τα κουμπιά που έκλειναν το μπούστο της. Ένιωσε μια ανάσα ελευθερίας στον κόρφο της την ώρα που εκείνος έσπρωχνε το ύφασμα, κατεβάζοντάς το ως τους αγκώνες της. Τα μεγάλα στρόγγυλα στήθη της απλώθηκαν στο στέρνο της και ο Χανς δεν αντιστάθηκε στον πειρασμό να τα μαλάξει, τρίβοντας στα δάχτυλά του τις ρώγες της.

\- Ψάξε να βρεις τι το σημαντικό γι’ αυτόν συνέβη στις 4 Φλεβάρη.., ψιθύρισε ερεθισμένη από τα δυνατά του χέρια. Κάποιος θάνατος.., βόγκηξε με απόλαυση.

\- Ααα! Είσαι πονηρή πουτανίτσα, αγαπητή μου! φώναξε, χαμογελώντας και πέταξε από πάνω του το πουκάμισο που βιαστικά είχε ξεκουμπώσει. Αρχίζω να πιστεύω ότι θέλεις όσο κι εγώ την καταστροφή του.

\- Όχι, ακριβώς.., ανατρίχιασε, καθώς της κατέβαζε τη φούστα. Απλώς, θέλω τη δική σου ικανοποίηση.., τα δάχτυλά του πέρασαν μέσα απ’ το λάστιχο της κιλότας της που τεντώνονταν στη λεκάνη. Όταν τον είδα έτσι, προχτές..

\- Ξύπνησε το μητρικό σου φίλτρο! Γέλασε και με μια κίνηση κατέβασε το μαύρο εσώρουχό της κάτω απ’ το γόνατο.

\- Ποιο; Γέλασε κι εκείνη, χαϊδεύοντας τα μαλλιά του, ενώ είχε τα χείλη του βουτηγμένα στο αιδοίο της. Όχι, αυτό, αλλά.., γέλασε απ’ το γαργάλημα της γλώσσας του, όταν κάνεις έρωτα μ’ έναν τέτοιο άνθρωπο..

Ο Χανς τινάχτηκε σαν να τον χτύπησε μαστίγιο, τα μάτια του αγρίεψαν και η Φάνι δεν καταλάβαινε το λόγο. Ένιωσε τους μηρούς του να σφίγγουν δυνατά με τα δικά της πόδια ανάμεσα. Την κοιτούσε συνοφρυωμένος.

\- Τι εννοείς; Είναι καλύτερος από μένα;

Το θεώρησε ευκαιρία για παιχνίδι.

\- Να σου πω.., απάντησε, παριστάνοντας τη σκεφτική, είναι δύσκολο να πω.. Είστε και οι δυο τόσο καλοί που οι συγκρίσεις είναι δύσκολες.. Τόσο πολύ φοβάσαι ότι είναι καλύτερός σου; ρώτησε ειρωνικά.

Εκείνο που δεν αντιλαμβανόταν η νεαρή πόρνη ήταν πως αυτή της η παρατήρηση ήταν η ουσία όλης της ψυχικής αναστάτωσης που βίωνε ο Χανς από τότε που πρωτοσυνάντησε τον φον Βέρτινγκερ και κατάλαβε την αξία του. Και τώρα ένιωθε το αίμα του να βράζει, χτυπώντας στα μηλίγγια, γιατί του έπαιρνε και το τελευταίο καταφύγιο της αυτοεκτίμησής του, αφού όλα τα άλλα τα είχε καταστρέψει, μολονότι ο ίδιος, για να κρατάει κάποια ισορροπία στον ψυχικό του κόσμο, επιστράτευε τετριμμένες δικαιολογίες, όπως το βάρος του ονόματος που συνόδευε σαν φύλακας - άγγελος τον φον Βέρτινγκερ. 

Σήκωσε το βαρύ χέρι του και άρχισε να το κατεβάζει συνεχόμενα στο βαμμένο της πρόσωπο, χωρίς ν’ ακούει τις φωνές της, μ’ όλη του τη δύναμη, σφίγγοντας με οργή τα δόντια, λες και χτυπούσε αυτό που μισούσε πάνω απ’ όλα.

Όταν σταμάτησε το ξέσπασμά του, το στόμα και η μύτη της αιμορραγούσαν και τα δάκρυα κυλούσαν στα μάγουλά της.

\- Να σε πειράξω ήθελα.., ψέλλισε δειλά, ζητώντας να εξευμενίσει τα θολωμένα μάτια του. Κανείς δεν είναι καλύτερος από σένα.., ο φον Βέρτινγκερ δεν πιάνει μία μπροστά σου!

Ο άλλος ανασηκώθηκε, χωρίς να ελευθερώσει τα πόδια της, το πρόσωπό του ήταν σφιγμένο και το βλέμμα του αφηρημένο και, ταυτόχρονα, λαμπερό σαν να έψαχνε να σκοτώσει.

\- Μην τολμήσεις να ξανακάνεις τέτοια νύξη: θα σε σκοτώσω! Ο τόνος της φωνής και η έκφραση των ματιών του αποδείκνυαν ότι δεν υπερέβαλε καθόλου.

Ξεκούμπωσε το παντελόνι του και κατέβασε μαζί το εσώρουχό του, μετά τα πέταξε στο πάτωμα, δίνοντας την ευκαιρία στην τρεμάμενη καρδιά της Φάνι να βρει τον κανονικό της ρυθμό.

Τοποθέτησε τις φαρδιές παλάμες του στις γάμπες της και ανέβηκε πιέζοντας τη σάρκα, τα μακριά της πόδια ως τους σφριγηλούς μηρούς της. Η Φάνι τον κοίταζε απορημένη με τα δάκρυα ακόμη στα μάτια της. Ένιωσε το σιδερένιο σφίξιμο των χεριών του στη λεκάνη της και, πριν το καταλάβει, βρέθηκε μπρούμυτα με τα πόδια στην έκταση, όπως αυτός της τα είχε ανοίξει.  
Εισχώρησε με ορμή μέσα της, κάνοντάς την να φωνάξει απ’ τον πόνο και της έκανε έρωτα, όπως το συνήθιζε, βίαια σαν άγριο θηρίο, απόψε, όμως, μ’ όλη του τη λύσσα, λες και ήθελε να την σκίσει στα δύο, ή να αποδείξει κάτι, αναγκάζοντάς την να δαγκώνει τα σεντόνια, για να αντέξει τα τινάγματα στα οποία ανάγκαζε το σώμα της, ματώνοντας με αδιαφορία τον πρωκτό της και πλημμυρίζοντας το σώμα της με ηδονή και το μυαλό της με πόνο που δεν ήθελε να συνειδητοποιήσει.


	13. Chapter 13

Κάτι παράξενο είχε συμβεί εκείνο το πρωί και ο φον Βέρτινγκερ αναγκάστηκε να τρέξει, για να προλάβει τις όποιες συνέπειές του, τις οποίες δεν είχε χρόνο στη διάθεσή του να εξετάσει. 

Προσέχοντας, και καταφέρνοντας μ’ αυτόν τον τρόπο να ξεφύγει από αυτούς που, χωρίς να το γνωρίζει τον παρακολουθούσαν, έφτασε με τα πόδια, λαχανιασμένος και κατάκοπος από τη βιασύνη, στο σπιτάκι του γέρο - Φώτη. Αυτήν τη φορά, δεν πρόλαβε, δε σκέφτηκε, μα ούτε είχε, πλέον, κανένα νόημα να κρύψει τη μαύρη στολή του με τη σβάστικα που κάλυπτε μόνο η μακριά καμπαρτίνα του, λασπωμένη κι αυτή απ’ τις άτσαλες κινήσεις του στο έδαφος που είχε γίνει σαν βάλτος απ’ τη συνεχή βροχόπτωση.

Χτύπησε την πόρτα και, αφού δεν πήρε απάντηση, μη έχοντας την υπομονή και την πολυτέλεια να περιμένει, εισέβαλε στο δωμάτιο. Ο γέρος κατάχλομος, έχοντας ήδη καταλάβει σε ποιον ανήκε η βαριά ανάσα και το βίαιο χτύπημα στην πόρτα, περίμενε, σφηνωμένος σε μια γωνιά και τρέμοντας από φόβο, τη φρικτή, όπως πίστευε, μοίρα του. Το βλέμμα απορίας και μαζί ανακούφισης του Βίλχελμ, που έπεσε πάνω του, έγινε γι’ αυτόν μια θανάσιμη και μη αντιμετωπίσιμη απειλή.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ κατανοούσε και συμπονούσε το γέρο για την απελπισία του.

Άγνωστο πώς, ο γέρο - Φώτης βρέθηκε εκείνο το πρωινό στην Αθήνα μαζί με τον Αντρέα, έναν απ’ τους αντάρτες της Ελένης, τον οποίο δε γνώριζε ο Βίλχελμ. Ο Αντρέας, ενημερωμένος απ’ την αφέλεια του γέρου πως η Ελένη συναντούσε έναν Θεσσαλονικιό κρυφά απ’ όλους, και υποκινούμενος απ’ τη ζήλια, πήρε το γέρο, χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη και χωρίς λογική, να βρουν τον άντρα που συναντούσε η κοπέλα.

Θα έψαχναν μάταια, γιατί δε γνώριζαν το παραμικρό για το μέρος, όπου έμενε το αντικείμενο της έρευνάς τους, αλλά η τύχη το έφερε έτσι, ώστε η επιθεώρηση του Βίλχελμ στις αποθήκες του γερμανικού στρατού να συμπέσει με την άφιξή τους στην ίδια περιοχή.

Προχωρούσαν με άνεση ανάμεσα στους στρατιώτες και τους πολίτες που εργάζονταν εκεί, ασφαλείς μέσα στο πλήθος και την ομοιογένειά του. Ξαφνικά, αναστάτωση στο πλήθος, κάποιος σπουδαίος ερχόταν με συνοδεία και οι στρατιώτες απομάκρυναν τους άσχετους. Στριμώχθηκαν σε μια γωνιά περισσότερο από ανθρώπινη περιέργεια, για να δουν, άλλωστε θα ήταν χρήσιμο για τον Αντρέα να δει από κοντά έναν απ’ τους εξέχοντες εχθρούς, τον περίφημο φον Βέρτινγκερ, που το όνομά του ακούγονταν σαν ψίθυρος γύρω τους.

Και ο γέρο – Φώτης τέντωνε κι αυτός το σταφιδιασμένο λαιμό του, για να δει, κάνοντας το φύλλο στο σκούφο του να υψώνεται σαν λάβαρο. Κουνιόταν δεξιά κι αριστερά, για να αποφύγει τα κεφάλια των διπλανών του. Πάγωσε, σε μια στιγμή, μόλις τα μάτια του μπόρεσαν να ελευθερωθούν απ’ τη θέα των κεφαλιών. Τον ήξερε αυτόν τον όμορφο νεαρό, αν και δεν μπορούσε να διακρίνει καθαρά το πρόσωπό του, γιατί κάτι έλεγε σ’ έναν αξιωματικό δίπλα του, - ίσως, να έκανε λάθος, να μην έβλεπε καλά.  
Προσπάθησε, σπρώχνοντας να πλησιάσει, για να λύσει την παρεξήγηση, για να αναγκάσει τα μάτια του να παραδεχτούν το λάθος τους, αγνοώντας τον Αντρέα που γύρευε να τον σταματήσει, απορώντας για τη συμπεριφορά του γέρου που φαινόταν να έχει ξεχάσει τι γινόταν γύρω του. Σπρώχνοντας τους άλλους, προκάλεσε εκνευρισμό και ένας τύπος του έδωσε μια δυνατή καρπαζιά που κλόνισε το γέρο και τον έφερε με τα γόνατα στο χώμα, ακριβώς, μπροστά στην ομάδα των αξιωματικών με επικεφαλής τον Βίλχελμ. Ο Αντρέας έσφιξε με απόγνωση τα χείλη, αυτό ήταν μεγάλη αναποδιά.

Ο γέρο - Φώτης δεν πρόλαβε να αντιληφθεί το μέγεθος της γρουσουζιάς του, καθώς ο νους του είχε χώρο για ένα μόνο πράγμα: το συμπαθητικό πρόσωπο του Λευτέρη που με κανέναν τρόπο δεν μπορούσε να είναι.. ούτε τη λέξη δεν μπορούσε να αφήσει να σχηματιστεί στο μυαλό του, και μιλούσε τα ελληνικά σαν έλληνας! Όχι, δεν μπορεί, λάθος έκανε. 

Κοιτάζοντας γύρω του με χαμηλωμένο το κεφάλι, κατάλαβε ξαφνικά τι είχε γίνει, πως βρέθηκε μπροστά στους γερμαναράδες και ένιωσε τα πόδια του να παραλύουν. Μόνο πόδια σφιγμένα σε δερμάτινες μπότες σταματημένα ακριβώς μπροστά του τολμούσε να δει. Και ανάμεσά τους ξεχώριζε ένα μαύρο παντελόνι, εκείνος που πέρασε για το Λευτέρη.

Ο Βίλχελμ πέρα από την έκπληξη που μοιραζόταν με τους υπόλοιπους αξιωματικούς για το γέρο που πετάχτηκε μπροστά τους, ένιωσε ένα σφίξιμο στην καρδιά που το προκαλούσαν όλες μαζί οι συνέπειες μιας τέτοιας συνάντησης με το συμπαθητικό γεροντάκο. Κράτησε, όπως πάντα, την ψυχραιμία του, διατηρώντας το βλέμμα του ψυχρό. Οι άλλοι της παρέας του γελούσαν ειρωνικά μ’ αυτό που έγινε.

Είδε εξωτερικά απαθής, αλλά κρυφά ταραγμένος, τα δειλά μάτια του γέρου να υψώνονται ως το πρόσωπό του και να καρφώνονται εκεί. Είδε τη συνειδητοποίηση, τον πανικό, και μαζί την απελπισία που παραμόρφωσε το γεροντίστικο πρόσωπο: άνοιξε το στόμα του, έχοντας ακόμη καρφωμένα τα μάτια του στα μάτια του φον Βέρτινγκερ, αλλά, ευτυχώς, δε βγήκε φωνή. Κούνησε με απογοήτευση και μάταιη δυσπιστία το κεφάλι, αμέσως μετά με απελπισία και, απίστευτα γρήγορα για έναν ηλικιωμένο, πετάχτηκε πάνω και το ‘βαλε στα πόδια ανάμεσα στο συγκεντρωμένο πλήθος.

Κάποιος απ’ τους αξιωματικούς βιάστηκε να διατάξει να τον πιάσουν, όμως ο Βίλχελμ ανακάλεσε τη διαταγή, πετώντας ένα ξερό, περιφρονητικό «δεν αξίζει τον κόπο» και η παρέα ξέσπασε σε χοντρά γέλια, πιστεύοντας ότι ο ανόητος γέρος τρομοκρατήθηκε, αντικρίζοντας από τόσο κοντά τον φοβερό φον Βέρτινγκερ. Κανείς, φυσικά, δεν υποψιάστηκε την αλήθεια, ούτε ακόμη και ο Έστερς που παρακολουθούσε από μακριά: χαμογέλασε κι εκείνος με κατανόηση για το δέος που φαντάστηκε πως ένιωσε εκείνος ο τιποτένιος ανθρωπάκος.

Ωστόσο, το στήθος του φον Βέρτινγκερ παρέμενε οδυνηρά σφιγμένο, καθώς συναισθανόταν τον πόνο του καλού εκείνου ανθρώπου και τον τρόμο του. Συνέχισε σαν να μην έγινε τίποτα την επιθεώρησή του, αδιαφορώντας για τα γελοία αστεία των αξιωματικών εις βάρος του γέρο - Φώτη, και κρύβοντας με τέχνη τη βιασύνη του να τελειώσει, μήπως και προλάβαινε να σώσει κάτι.

Πλησίασε με αργά βήματα, για να μην τον τρομάξει περισσότερο. Εκείνος στριμώχτηκε κι άλλο στο ξύλο, ώσπου τα γόνατά του λύγισαν απ’ τον τρόμο, - γι’ αυτόν υπήρχε μόνο η μαύρη στολή των SS.

Ο Βίλχελμ γονάτισε αργά δίπλα του.

\- Παππού, εγώ είμαι, ο Λευτέρης, μη φοβάσαι, ένιωθε έτοιμος να βάλει τα κλάματα για το φόβο που προκαλούσε σ’ εκείνον τον άνθρωπο.

Είδε τα δακρυσμένα μάτια του γέρου να γεμίζουν με την ίδια έκφραση μίσους που είχαν και τα μάτια της γιαγιάς του, όταν τον πρωτοείδε. Φαινόταν πως είχε ξεχάσει τον τρόμο του.

\- Το ξέρει η Ελένη; Ξέρει ποιος είσαι, ή την κοροϊδεύεις κι αυτήν; η ατσάλινη ψυχραιμία του δεν εγκατέλειπε ούτε και τώρα τον Βίλχελμ. Κάθαρμα! στρίγκλισε. Ήρθες εδώ με τα ψεύτικα ελληνικά σου και το ψεύτικο όνομα, για να μας παγιδέψεις! Και έμπλεξες και τη Ελένη σ’ αυτό! σφύριζε έξαλλος. Ή μήπως.., μια τρελή υποψία πέρασε απ’ το μυαλό του και αμέσως τη διέγραψε, - όχι, αποκλείεται, εκείνο το κορίτσι δε θα το έκανε ποτέ, αν ήξερε τι ήσουν, δε θα σε αγκάλιαζε! Σκύλε!

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του δεν ήξερε πώς να αντιδράσει. Άφηνε αδιαμαρτύρητα το γέρο να τον βρίζει, χωρίς, ωστόσο, να χαμηλώνει στιγμή τα γυαλιστά του μάτια. Ο άλλος το πήρε ως δείγμα αλαζονείας.

\- Τι θα κάνεις τώρα; Θα με σκοτώσεις, για να μη μιλήσω στη Ελένη; Ε, καν’ το, κάθαρμα! Ψεύτη!

\- Ηρέμησε, παππού, απάντησε ήρεμα, δεν ήρθα να σε σκοτώσω, και ψεύτης δεν είμαι. Ούτε τα ελληνικά μου είναι ψεύτικα, ούτε το όνομά μου είναι ψεύτικο.. Και η Ελένη τα ξέρει όλα.

\- Τότε, η Ελένη είναι.., Θεέ μου, όχι, δεν μπορεί!

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ αναστέναξε, στρέφοντας αλλού το κεφάλι, μη ξέροντας αν έπρεπε να του αποκαλύψει την αλήθεια. Και η λύση ήρθε απ’ την πόρτα που είχε μείνει ανοιχτή.

\- Ούτε η Ελένη έχει προδώσει, ούτε ο Λευτέρης είναι ψεύτης! ήταν η δεσποτική φωνή της αδερφής του που σαν από μηχανής θεά ήρθε να τον βγάλει απ’ τη δύσκολη θέση.

Ο Βίλχελμ σηκώθηκε και την πλησίασε. Κοιτάχτηκαν για λίγο στα μάτια με τον συνωμοτικό, δικό τους τρόπο.

Ο γέρο - Φώτης σηκώθηκε, παίρνοντας θάρρος, δίχως όμως να καταλαβαίνει.

\- Τότε; ρώτησε με αθωότητα και τους δύο, μένοντας μακριά.

Εκείνη έστρεψε το βλέμμα της πάνω στο Βίλχελμ και, ανταλλάσσοντας για ένα δευτερόλεπτο σκέψεις με τον αδερφό της, - κάτι που με έκπληξη εκείνη τη στιγμή και οι δύο διαπίστωναν ότι μπορούσαν -, τον κοίταξε με αποφασιστικότητα.

\- Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, ο Λευτέρης, είναι αδερφός μου.

Εκείνος ένιωσε τα πόδια του να αδυνατούν να τον σηκώσουν, κοίταζε με ορθάνοιχτο το στόμα μια τον ένα και μια την άλλη. Ξεπερνώντας όλο εκείνο το συνονθύλευμα των συναισθημάτων, πλησίασε.

\- Μα πώς; ρώτησε καλοσυνάτα. Είναι γερμανός, εχθρός, είχε ξεχάσει πως ο Βίλχελμ ήταν παρών.

Η Ελένη κοίταξε με νόημα τον αδερφό της κι εκείνος ένιωσε κάτι πικρό να κυλάει στις φλέβες του.

\- Είναι παιδί της μάνας μου κι ενός γερμανού, τον μεγάλωσε ο γερμανός πατέρας του, αλλά πρέπει να μείνει μυστικό, καταλαβαίνεις, μπάρμπα; Κανείς δεν πρέπει να μάθει ότι ο Βίλχελμ είναι μισός έλληνας και αδερφός μου, ή ότι τον συναντάω. Να είσαι σίγουρος, του χαμογέλασε, ενώ ο φον Βέρτινγκερ απομακρύνθηκε, ότι δεν κινδυνεύεις από αυτόν.

Ο γεροντάκος ακόμη δεν κατάλαβε όλο το νόημα των λόγων της, αλλά, ξαφνικά, άστραψε στο μυαλό του το ότι δεν έπρεπε να μάθει κανείς ότι τον συναντά και ότι ο Αντρέας ήξερε.

\- Ο Αντρέας ξέρει! φώναξε φοβισμένος απ’ το τι μπορούσε να φέρει η απερισκεψία που έκανε να του μιλήσει.

\- Τι;! η Ελένη έχασε σε μια στιγμή όλο το χρώμα απ’ το πρόσωπό της και αναστέναξε με απελπισία, ενώ η καρδιά της χτυπούσε δυνατά: τώρα τα κατάλαβε όλα. Γι’ αυτό κατεβήκατε στην Αθήνα; είπε πιο ήρεμα, αλλά με κάποια οργή να υποβόσκει στη φωνή της. Για να του δείξεις ποιον συναντάω;

Ο Λευτέρης που ως τότε κοίταζε αδιάφορα απ’ το παράθυρο, δεν μπόρεσε να μην ακούσει. Στράφηκε ατάραχος προς το μέρος της.

\- Ποιος είναι ο Αντρέας;

\- Ο άντρας μου, απάντησε ξερά. Ο ανόητος! Ποιος ξέρει τι έβαλε στο μυαλό του και κατέβηκε ως εκεί, για να σε δει.

\- Δεν του έδειξα ποιον συναντάς! απάντησε βιαστικά ο γέρος.

\- Εγώ δεν είδα κανέναν μαζί με το γέρο - Φώτη, είπε με συμπάθεια ο Βίλχελμ, πλησιάζοντας.

\- Ίσως, γιατί τον είχαν πιάσει στο μεταξύ! ήταν θυμωμένη με τη βλακεία του Αντρέα, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να κρύψει την ανησυχία της που τριβέλιζε συνεχώς το μυαλό της από την ώρα που έφτασε η είδηση της σύλληψής του: γι’ αυτό, άλλωστε, είχε έρθει εδώ, για να μάθει τι ακριβώς συνέβη.

\- Όχι, όχι, φώναξε με κρυφή ελπίδα ο γέρος, ήταν εκεί, ανάμεσα στο πλήθος. Μετά εγώ το έβαλα στα πόδια και χαθήκαμε.

Η κοπέλα χαμήλωσε ελαφρά το κεφάλι κι έφερε το χέρι στη μέση σκεφτική, ανέπνεε πιεσμένα από αγωνία και πόνο που δεν ήθελε να φανερώσει.

\- Κάποιος θα τον αναγνώρισε, ξεκίνησε με σταθερή φωνή, και τον πρόδωσε, όσο κι αν προσπάθησε, η φωνή της έσπασε ανεπαίσθητα.

Ήταν αρκετό αυτό το ελαφρό σπάσιμο της φωνής της, για να καταλάβει ο Βίλχελμ. Την πλησίασε περισσότερο και με θάρρος που ήταν και για τον ίδιο ακόμη παράξενο, πέρασε το χέρι του στον ώμο της.

\- Μην ανησυχείς, θα γυρίσει.

Τον κοίταξε με αγάπη. Κούνησε αρνητικά.

\- Δεν μπορώ να τον σώσω, Λευτέρη! Δεν έχω τις δυνάμεις που χρειάζονται.. Και θα τον σκοτώσουν, είναι γνωστός.. Ο Βλάκας..!

Συγκινημένος απ’ τον πόνο της, βιώνοντάς τον, χωρίς προσπάθεια, και ο ίδιος, δε δίστασε περισσότερο.

\- Εγώ μπορώ να σου τον φέρω.

Τον κοίταξε με γουρλωμένα μάτια. Τρελάθηκε ο φον Βέρτινγκερ; Έπεφτε απ’ τα σύννεφα. Ωστόσο, όσο και αν αγαπούσε τον Αντρέα και, ομολογουμένως, της ήταν ιδιαίτερα ποθητή η πρόταση του αδερφού της, δεν μπορούσε να τη δεχτεί.

\- Αρκετές τρέλες έχω ακούσει σήμερα, είπε αυστηρά. Δε θα επιτρέψω άλλες! Τι σ’ έπιασε; Δεν μπορώ να σ’ αφήσω να πάρεις τέτοιο ρίσκο, τώρα ξαφνικά.

\- Δε θα είναι η πρώτη φορά, απάντησε απλά, χαμογελώντας ειρωνικά, όπως της φάνηκε.

Εκείνη για λίγες στιγμές ένιωσε αποπροσανατολισμένη, μη πιστεύοντας καν αυτό που ξεστόμισε. Κάτι που δεν μπορούσε καν να το διανοηθεί. Ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ; Ο γιος του σκληρού συνταγματάρχη, του υπαρχηγού της Γκεστάπο; Ο άνθρωπος που το Γ’ Ράιχ θαύμαζε όσο κανέναν, να είναι.. Ο αγαπημένος του ίδιου του Χίτλερ; Έκρυψε με τα δάχτυλα το στόμα, μη μπορώντας ακόμη να τον κοιτάξει, γιατί, απλώς, δεν ήξερε με ποιον τρόπο να τον αντικρίσει.

Ο Βίλχελμ πέρασε απαλά την παλάμη του κάτω απ’ το πηγούνι της και σήκωσε το κεφάλι της, για να συναντήσει τα μάτια της.

\- Όλα θα πάνε καλά, μην ανησυχείς.

Θέλησε να χαϊδέψει τα μαλλιά της, αλλά δεν το έκανε: του φάνηκε μελοδραματικό. Προχώρησε αργά ως την πόρτα και ετοιμάστηκε να βγει.

\- Πώς να σε ευχαριστήσω; έτρεξε κοντά του.

\- Δε χρειάζεται.


	14. Chapter 14

Δεν έκανε πίσω σ’ αυτό που είπε, άλλωστε, όπως το είπε, δεν ήταν ούτε η πρώτη, ούτε και η πιο δύσκολη φυγάδευση που πραγματοποιούσε. Και σε δυο μέρες, ο Αντρέας βρισκόταν ασφαλής στον αντάρτικο καταυλισμό, όπου είχε να αντιμετωπίσει μόνο την οργή και τα κυρήγματα της Ελένης. Δεν υποψιαζόταν το παραμικρό για την ταυτότητα αυτού που τον φυγάδευσε με τόση ασφάλεια και βρισκόταν σε μεγάλη απορία.

Ο άγνωστος είχε, συνεχώς, καλυμμένο το πρόσωπο και το σώμα του με μια χοντρή μαύρη κάπα και αυτά που ήθελε να του πει τα έλεγε με χειρονομίες. Το μόνο που ήξερε γι’ αυτόν ήταν το ύψος του, γύρω στο 1.85, όπως του φάνηκε. Δεν του ήταν δύσκολο να καταλάβει πως η Ελένη γνώριζε ποιος ήταν, αλλά δεν ήταν πρόθυμη να το αποκαλύψει και, όταν δεν το ήθελε, κανείς δεν μπορούσε να της πάρει κουβέντα. Ούτε ξανά ανέφερε οτιδήποτε για τις συναντήσεις της με το νεαρό στο σπιτάκι του γέρο - Φώτη, γιατί η λογική του, που μετά το μάθημα της περιπέτειάς του, άρχισε και πάλι να λειτουργεί, του υποδείκνυε πως ο νεαρός εκείνος ήταν ο ίδιος που τον είχε γλιτώσει, - κάποιος σύνδεσμος στην Αθήνα. Και δεν άφησε τη ζήλια να θολώσει ξανά το μυαλό του.

Ούτε η Ελένη συζήτησε περισσότερο το ζήτημα: ήταν σαν μην είχε γίνει τίποτα πριν και στη διάρκεια της σύλληψής του. Ούτε, φυσικά, του αποκάλυψε ποιον συναντούσε και γιατί, ή την ταυτότητα αυτού που τον έσωσε. Άφησε, απλώς, τη ζωή να κυλήσει, όπως πριν.

Όμως, από τα δικά της βασανιστικά ερωτηματικά δεν μπορούσε να ησυχάσει. «Δε θα είναι η πρώτη φορά», της είχε πει με το λίγο αδιάφορο ύφος του που απαγόρευε κάθε διευκρίνιση. Τι μπορούσε να εννοεί μ’ αυτό; Σίγουρα, ότι φυγάδευσε και άλλους απ’ τα γερμανικά κρατητήρια. Αλλά μόνο αυτό; Ήταν πιο σημαντικός ο ρόλος του, ή απλώς, ήθελε μ’ αυτόν τον τρόπο να καθησυχάσει τη συνείδησή του; Γιατί, απ’ το λίγο καιρό που τον γνώριζε, ο αδερφός της έδειχνε ώριμος άνθρωπος, καλλιεργημένος και όλα αυτά που έκαναν οι δικοί του ήταν απολύτως λογικό να μην του αρέσουν. Θα ήταν, όμως, πιθανό η απέχθειά του για τις πράξεις των ναζί να τον είχε οδηγήσει κάπου πιο μακριά και πιο επικίνδυνα; 

Απ’ την άλλη, μπορεί να ήταν σύμφωνος με το καθεστώς το οποίο, έτσι κι αλλιώς, υπηρετούσε τόσο επιτυχημένα, και, η φυγάδευση αθώων να ήταν κάτι διαφορετικό, οπωσδήποτε, βέβαια, επικίνδυνο. Αλλά όχι, δεν είχε λογική: «να καθησυχάσει τη συνείδησή του», δεν ήταν παιχνίδι. Αυτό το «απλώς» για εκείνη, για το Βίλχελμ σήμαινε θάνατο, εσχάτη προδοσία, αν τον ανακάλυπταν. Κι επιπλέον, όταν επρόκειτο για σημαντικότερους κρατούμενους, ήταν ανελέητος: ο ίδιος είχε συλλάβει στο σιδηροδρομικό σταθμό του Παρισιού τον αρχηγό της γαλλικής αντίστασης και, μάλιστα, ο ίδιος προΐστατο της εκτέλεσής του, δίνοντάς του ψυχρά τη χαριστική βολή στον κρόταφο. 

Η σκηνή της εκτέλεσης του άτυχου Άλεξ ερχόταν στη φαντασία της, καθώς ατένιζε το θαμπό ήλιο να δύει στα μύχια της χαράδρας με τα κοφτερά βράχια. Και ήταν σαν να είχε μπροστά της τα κενά από συναίσθημα, παγωμένα, γερμανικά μπλε μάτια του αδερφού της, καθώς πίεζε τη σκανδάλη πάνω στον κρόταφο του μισοπεθαμένου γάλλου. Ανατρίχιασε. Χωρίς αμφιβολία, αν το έφερνε η τύχη έτσι, δε θα δίσταζε να εκτελέσει με την ίδια ψυχρότητα και εκείνη την ίδια. Όχι, δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία ότι το παν γι’ αυτόν ήταν το αξίωμα και η άνοδός του στην κλίμακα των SS. Το είχε αποδείξει πολλές φορές.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Απέδρασε; ρώτησε ο στρατηγός έναν υπασπιστή του, που έσπευσε να του μεταφέρει την είδηση, μόλις την πληροφορήθηκε. Ποιος απέδρασε;

\- Εκείνος ο αντάρτης που συνελήφθη προχθές να παρακολουθεί το χώρο όπου έκανε την επιθεώρησή του στις αποθήκες του στρατού ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, επανέλαβε ο αξιωματικός υπομονετικά, αφού γνώριζε καλά πως ο διοικητής του γερμανικού στρατού λειτουργούσε, κάπως, υποτονικά τις πρώτες πρωινές ώρες.

\- Πού τον είχαμε αυτόν; ρώτησε λίγο αδιάφορα σαν να μην είχε αντιληφθεί ακόμη το νόημα των λόγων του υπασπιστή του.

\- Στη Μέρλιν, συνέχισε εκείνος υπομονετικά.

\- Στη Μέρλιν και απέδρασε; τα μάτια του γυάλισαν για πρώτη φορά. Αδύνατον! Ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ το ξέρει;

\- Μάλιστα.

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λόγων, σαν να ήταν το χειρότερο απ’ όσα άκουσε ως τώρα, σηκώθηκε ανήσυχος.

\- Να πάρει η ευχή! Πότε πρόλαβε ο διάολος;!

Πριν προλάβει να απαντήσει ο υπασπιστής του (πράγμα, άλλωστε, που του φαινόταν εξαιρετικά δύσκολο, αφού μετά την τελευταία συνάντηση των δύο αντρών, κατάλαβε ότι ήταν καλό για τον ίδιο να μην επιχειρεί να σχολιάζει τις πράξεις του λοχαγού των SS μπροστά στο στρατηγό, είτε θετικά, είτε αρνητικά), ένα τυπικό χτύπημα στην πόρτα έπεσε βαρύ στο στρατηγό. Ο υπασπιστής πρόσεξε την ενόχληση στο πρόσωπό του, λες και ο στρατηγός μπορούσε να δει μέσα από το βαρύ ξύλο και γνώριζε ήδη ποιος ήταν.

Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και κάθισε στην καρέκλα του, για να προσποιηθεί τον ήρεμο μπροστά στον επισκέπτη του.

\- Περάστε.

Ο υπασπιστής κατάλαβε ότι η εκ των προτέρων ενόχληση του στρατηγού ήταν δικαιολογημένη, αφού η πρόβλεψή του ήταν σωστή.

Ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ εισέβαλε ήρεμος στο δωμάτιο με εκείνο το ατάραχο περπάτημα και το γνωστό παγωμένο βλέμμα, πλησίασε το τεράστιο γραφείο του στρατηγού και, κοιτώντας τον κατά πρόσωπο, χαιρέτησε φασιστικά. 

Οι δυο άντρες ανταπέδωσαν το χαιρετισμό, ενώ ο στρατηγός πάσχιζε να κρύψει την οργή του, προσπάθεια, που ο υπασπιστής ήταν σίγουρος πως αποτύγχανε οικτρά κάτω απ’ το διαπεραστικό βλέμμα του λοχαγού των SS.

\- Άφησέ μας μόνους, του έδωσε τελικά εντολή ο στρατηγός και ο υπασπιστής αναγνώρισε τη διακριτικότητα του φον Βέρτινγκερ να μη δώσει ο ίδιος τη διαταγή, παρακάμπτοντας το στρατηγό.

Υπάκουσε, αμέσως.

\- Καλημέρα, λοχαγέ, θέλησε να προσποιηθεί τον ξέγνοιαστο.

\- Θα δείξει, απάντησε εκείνος, κουνώντας ελάχιστα τα χείλη.

Ο στρατηγός πήρε μια ανάσα.

\- Καθίστε.

\- Δε χρειάζεται. Πληροφορήθηκα την απόδραση ενός περιβόητου αντάρτη που συνελήφθη πριν δυο μέρες κοντά στις αποθήκες του γερμανικού στρατού.

Ώστε, αμέσως, στο θέμα, σκέφτηκε ο στρατηγός, εξοργισμένος και μόνο στη σκέψη μιας επίπληξης από αυτό το υπερφίαλο παιδαρέλι.

\- Ε, όχι, και περιβόητος; γέλασε, προσπαθώντας να χαλαρώσει την ατμόσφαιρα.

\- Αλήθεια, είναι αυτό το θέμα μας; το ανασηκωμένο περιφρονητικά φρύδι του νεαρού υπογράμμισε την τραγική αποτυχία της απόπειρας του στρατηγού.

\- Σίγουρα, δε θέλετε να καθίσετε; ανασυντάχτηκε ήρεμα.

Το παγωμένο βλέμμα του Βίλχελμ ήταν αρκετή απάντηση.

\- Φαντάζομαι πως κάνατε ενέργειες, για να τον βρείτε και να τον συλλάβετε, απάντησε ήσυχα.

\- Ναι, φυσικά, γίνονται αυτήν τη στιγμή.

\- «Αυτήν τη στιγμή»; Δηλαδή όλη τη νύχτα δεν κάνατε τίποτα; τα μάτια του έδειχναν πιο παγωμένα από ποτέ και στη φωνή του υπέβοσκε το χειρότερο είδος μομφής: το είδος της μομφής που κάνεις, όταν περιμένεις το πιο αυτονόητο πράγμα ακόμη κι απ’ τον αδαή που έχεις μπροστά σου.

\- Το πληροφορήθηκα, μόλις αυτήν τη στιγμή, όπως κι εσείς, φαινόταν θιγμένος, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να αρνηθεί πως ο λοχαγός είχε δίκιο να είναι οργισμένος.

\- Και τότε, πώς είναι δυνατόν να γίνονται ενέργειες ΑΥΤΗΝ ΤΗ ΣΤΙΓΜΗ, αφού κι εσείς ο ίδιος μόλις ΤΩΡΑ το πληροφορηθήκατε;

\- Φαίνεται πως οι φρουροί αγνοούσαν την απόδραση μέχρι τις πρώτες πρωινές ώρες.

\- Πολύ ωραία, απάντησε σαρκαστικά. Ικανότατοι! Θα πρέπει, φαντάζομαι, να είμαστε ευχαριστημένοι που δεν γκρέμισαν ολόκληρο το κτίριο της οδού Μέρλιν, μιας και δεν υπήρχε κάποιος να τους εμποδίσει.

\- Είναι οι ίδιοι φρουροί απ’ τους οποίους δεν απέδρασε ποτέ κανείς όλα αυτά τα χρόνια, σηκώθηκε, γιατί ένιωθε μειονεκτικά έχοντας το λοχαγό όρθιο μπροστά του. Κανένας δε βγαίνει ζωντανός από εκεί, αν δεν το θέλουμε.

\- Εννοείτε ότι δεν έβγαινε, τόνισε αυστηρά. Για άλλη μια φορά, το σώμα του γερμανικού στρατού στην Ελλάδα διακωμωδείται, συνέχισε πιο έντονα. Λέτε αυτό το γεγονός να μην το μάθουν οι άγγλοι και να μην το εκμεταλλευτούν, για να μας γελοιοποιήσουν; «Έλληνας αγωνιστής δραπετεύει από φρούριο – κολαστήριο της οδού Μέρλιν – οι γερμανοί πλήττονται στην καρδιά τους», τα μάτια του τώρα γυάλιζαν.

Ο στρατηγός ευέξαπτος απ’ τη φύση του ένιωσε αυτήν την προσβολή να πέφτει βαριά πάνω του και θέλησε να υπερασπιστεί τον εαυτό του, παρ’ όλο που είχε ορκιστεί ότι δε θα έπεφτε τόσο χαμηλά μπροστά σ’ ένα παιδαρέλι.

\- Μέχρι τον ερχομό σας, δεν είχαμε καμία απόδραση από τη Μέρλιν, τόνισε με ηρεμία την κάθε λέξη.

\- Τότε, μάλλον, θα το έκανα εγώ, απάντησε απλά ο Βίλχελμ, κοιτώντας τον αγέρωχα στα μάτια, έτσι που ο στρατηγός ένιωσε κρύο ιδρώτα. Αυτό υπαινίσσεστε; 

\- Όχι, βέβαια, πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, απλώς, θέλω να τονίσω πως μεμονωμένα γεγονότα δεν πρέπει να μας ωθούν σε βεβιασμένες κρίσεις.

\- Μα τι είναι αυτά που λέτε; Η ανικανότητα, ακόμη κι αν της επιτραπεί να εκδηλωθεί μόνο μία και μοναδική φορά, μπορεί να αποδειχθεί ολέθρια, γι’ αυτό πρέπει να την ξεριζώνουμε αμέσως μόλις την υποψιαστούμε.

\- Μη μου κάνετε κύρηγμα, νεαρέ φον Βέρτινγκερ! απέφυγε εσκεμμένα να αναφέρει το βαθμό του.

\- Δεν είχα καμία τέτοια πρόθεση, στρατηγέ, άλλωστε στη θέση που βρίσκεστε, υποτίθεται, ότι δε σας χρειάζεται. Θέλω, απλώς, (κι αυτό το «απλώς» ακούστηκε πολύ δυσοίωνο), να σας τονίσω πως αυτός ο αντάρτης πρέπει να συλληφθεί, οπωσδήποτε.

\- Φυσικά, απάντησε εκείνος, νιώθοντας άβολα να αναγκάζεται να συγκατανεύει σε εντολές ενός τόσο νέου αξιωματικού.

\- Θέλω να συλληφθεί! συνέχισε, τονίζοντας κάθε συλλαβή, σαν να μην είχε ακούσει το στρατηγό. Αλλά, χαμήλωσε τον τόνο της φωνής του, με την κατάσταση που επικρατεί και, όντας ρεαλιστής, το θεωρώ απίθανο, η περιφρόνηση του φον Βέρτινγκερ βασάνιζε τα αυτιά του διοικητή του γερμανικού στρατού. Ωστόσο, άφησε τον τόνο της φωνής του να υψωθεί απειλητικά, θα τιμωρηθούν οι υπεύθυνοι.

\- Τι εννοείτε; τα μάτια του ήταν μισόκλειστα, σαν να προσπαθούσε να εμποδίσει, μ’ αυτόν τον τρόπο, να ξεσπάσει η οργή του.  
Ο Βίλχελμ του απάντησε με ένα αφοπλιστικά ήρεμο βλέμμα.

\- Είναι απλό, στρατηγέ. Κάποιος τον βοήθησε να δραπετεύσει και τον οδήγησε με ασφάλεια μακριά απ’ τις φρουρές μας.. άρα, ήταν κάποιος που γνώριζε τα πράγματα από μέσα.. ένας προδότης, ή ένας κατάσκοπος.

\- Μα, τότε είμαστε τυχεροί, λοχαγέ, απάντησε κι εκείνος ειρωνικά, που σας έχουμε κοντά μας. Γιατί, ως γνωστόν, δεν υπάρχει καταλληλότερος άνθρωπος γι’ αυτήν τη δουλειά, το τελείωμα της φράσης του δεν είχε τίποτα το ειρωνικό.

Εκείνος τον κοίταξε ήρεμα, λίγο ψυχρά, ανεπηρέαστος απ’ την κολακεία του.

\- Να είστε σίγουρος, τα λόγια βγήκαν απ’ το στόμα του κοφτά, χωρίς να αφήνουν περιθώρια αμφιβολίας. Παρόλα αυτά, σαν πρώτο μέτρο, θα διατάξετε την απομάκρυνση όλων των φρουρών από τις φυλακές της οδού Μέρλιν και την τοποθέτηση καινούργιων.

Για άλλη μια φορά με διατάζει! Συνειδητοποίησε ο στρατηγός.

\- Δε χρειαζόταν να μου το πείτε, λοχαγέ. Αυτή θα ήταν η πρώτη διαταγή μου, απάντησε ψυχρά.

Ο νεαρός χαμογέλασε με σιγουριά, ένα ενοχλητικό ειρωνικό χαμόγελο.

\- «Θα ήταν». Και η δεύτερη, φαντάζομαι, θα ήταν να διατάξετε να ερευνηθεί όλη η πόλη για την ανεύρεση του αντάρτη, σωστά;

\- Σωστά! η οργή του διαγραφόταν έντονη στο πρόσωπό του με ένα έντονο κοκκίνισμα στα μάγουλά του.

\- Ωραία, χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά, οπότε να σας αφήσω να δώσετε αυτές τις εντολές, καθώς ήδη έχει χαθεί πολύτιμος χρόνος. Θα περιμένω την ενημέρωσή σας.

Εκείνος κούνησε μόνο καταφατικά και απάντησε βαριεστημένα στο χαιρετισμό που του απηύθυνε. Έσφιγγε τα δόντια, καθώς ο νεαρός λοχαγός του γύριζε την πλάτη, για να βγει απ’ το γραφείο.


	16. Chapter 16

Ο Βίλχελμ κάθησε σε μια καρέκλα δίπλα στο τεράστιο σιδερένιο κρεββάτι της Φάνι και η νεαρή κοπέλα κατάλαβε αμέσως πως δεν είχε καμιά διάθεση για ερωτικά παιχνίδια. Άλλωστε δεν είχε παρακολουθήσει το πρόγραμμά της, που πριν λίγο τελείωσε, σημειώνοντας τεράστια επιτυχία, αλλά είχε ανεβεί κατευθείαν στο δωμάτιό της. 

Φαινόταν ότι είχε έρθει αμέσως απ’ την Κομμαντατούρ, αφού τα ρούχα του έδειχναν ταλαιπωρημένα και μια αμυδρή μυρωδιά ιδρώτα αναδυόταν απ’ το κορμί του. Ήταν κουρασμένος και, πιθανότατα, θυμωμένος από κάτι. Ξέχασε ακόμη και το σακάκι του να βγάλει και περιορίστηκε να χαλαρώσει τη γραβάτα του. Τα μάτια του που έμειναν για λίγα λεπτά αφηρημένα στο αναμμένο τζάκι στράφηκαν πάνω της, αλλά ακόμη και η τρυφερότητα που συνήθιζε να τα γεμίζει, όταν την κοίταζε, φαίνεται ότι αδυνατούσε να διαπεράσει το τείχος που είχε πέσει στις ίριδές του. Παρ’ όλ’ αυτά της χαμογέλασε.

\- Πρέπει να ήσουν υπέροχη για άλλη μια φορά.. Ακόμη χειροκροτούσαν, όταν ανέβαινα στο δωμάτιό σου..

\- Κρίμα, που δεν ήσουν εδώ.. Σε έψαχνα.., απάντησε, αφήνοντας με τέχνη σε ένα ναζιάρικο παράπονο να χρωματίσει τη φωνή της.

\- Λυπάμαι, δε γινόταν αλλιώς, απάντησε, ενώ εκείνη έσφιγγε στη μέση της τη ζώνη της πορφυρένιας ρόμπας της.

\- Πολύ δουλειά; Τον ρώτησε με προσποιητή θλίψη και στάθηκε μπροστά του.

Εκείνος πέρασε το χέρι του γύρω απ’ τη μέση της και χάιδεψε τη χαριτωμένη κοιλιά της πάνω απ’ τις πτυχές του φίνου μεταξιού, που την αγκάλλιαζε.

\- Δε φαντάζεσαι.. 

\- Και θα είσαι κατάκοπος, καημενούλι μου.., πέρασε με μαεστρία τα δάχτυλά της στα αναστατωμένα του μαλλιά.

\- Ναι.., αναστέναξε, αλλά δε γινόταν να μην έρθω να σε δω, έστω και για λίγο, έπιασε το χέρι της απαλά απ’ τον καρπό και το φίλησε απαλά.

\- Για λίγο; Τι εννοείς για λίγο; Γέλασε.

Απομάκρυνε απαλά το χέρι της απ’ το χέρι του και, γονατίζοντας μπροστά του, άρχισε να ξεκουμπώνει το σακάκι του. Κατέβασε τα μανίκια, χωρίς να τον αφήσει να κάνει τίποτα και το έριξε στην πλάτη μια άλλης καρέκλας. Μετά άνοιξε αργά το πουκάμισό του, πετώντας άτσαλα τη γραβάτα, ώσπου αποκαλύφθηκε το κέντρο του κορμού του, θέαμα στο οποίο όντας αδύνατο να αντισταθεί, ακούμπησε τα ζεστά της χείλη, γαργαλώντας τη σφιγμένη σάρκα με τη γλώσσα της. 

Ο Βίλχελμ άφησε το κεφάλι του, βαρύ από σκέψεις, να γείρει στην πλάτη της καρέκλας κι έκλεισε τα μάτια, νιώθοντας τα επιδέξια χέρια της να κατεβάζουν το πουκάμισό του στους βραχίονες και μετά να τον απαλλάσουν εντελώς από αυτό. Τα χείλη της απαλά και υγρά μάλαζαν το λαιμό του και μετά το αυτί του, ανατριχιάζοντάς τον.

Με μια απότομη κίνηση έσφιξε τη μέση της και την κάθησε στα πόδια του. Τώρα, τα μάτια του είχαν μπροστά τους το καλομακιγιαρισμένο πρόσωπό της που έψαχνε τα χείλη του. Έλυσε βιαστικά τη ζώνη της κι έδιωξε τα μεταξωτά μανίκια απ’ τους ώμους της, αποκαλύπτοντας το στήθος της, που το έντυνε μόνο το σουτιέν της από μαύρη γαλλική δαντέλα. Ακούμπησε τα χείλη του στο βελούδινο λαιμό της στο σημείο που ενώνονταν με τον ώμο κι εκείνη έγειρε το κεφάλι προς την άλλη πλευρά. 

Φιλούσε αχόρταγα τους ώμους της, κατεβάζοντας βίαια τις τιράντες του σουτιέν της ως τα μπράτσα, αφήνοντας τα στρογγυλά της στήθη να φανερωθούν χαρούμενα. Το μετάξι που ως τότε λίμναζε στους βραχίονές της γλίστρησε στα γόνατά του, αποκαλύπτοντας το υπόλοιπο κορμί της που το έντυνε μόνο ένα δαντελένιο εσώρουχο.

Το κεφάλι του ήταν βυθισμένο στα στήθη της, μαλάζοντας τη σφιχτή σάρκα των μαστών της και τις τεντωμένες θηλές της με τα χείλη του, ενώ η Φάνι, φιλώντας τα μαλλιά του, έβαζε με δυσκολία το μυαλό της να σκεφτεί και να αδιαφορήσει για τη διέγερση που έκανε το σώμα της να πάλλεται.

\- Μα, τι έγινε; Ρώτησε, βογκώντας, καθώς το στόμα του Βίλχελμ πίεζε τους μαστούς της. Όλοι τους άχρηστοι είναι; Όλα μόνος σου πρέπει να τα κάνεις; Ένα ευχαριστημένο γελάκι της ξέφυγε, αφού τα άτσαλα χέρια του ξεκούμπωσαν βίαια το σουτιέν της, που βρέθηκε στο πάτωμα.

\- Κάποια πράγματα πρέπει να περάσουν οπωσδήποτε απ’ τα χέρια μου, απάντησε σοβαρά, χωρίς να σηκώσει το κεφάλι του, που τώρα εξερευνούσε τη μαλακή κοιλιά της.

\- Τόσο σπουδαία είναι αυτά; Άφησε μια ψεύτικη αφέλεια να φανερωθεί στη φωνή της.

Άργησε να της απαντήσει, γιατί τα χείλη του ήταν απασχολημένα με το υπογάστριό της.

\- Ναι..

\- Όπως; Ρώτησε με αδημονία.

Τα χέρια του κατέβαζαν το εσώρουχό της ως τα γόνατα και της ήταν δύσκολο να σκεφτεί κάτι περισσότερο.

\- Αποδράσεις ανταρτών, απάντησε ξερά, σαν να αντιλαμβανόταν μες στην έξαψή του τι προσπαθούσε να κάνει η Φάνι.

\- Νόμιζα πως δε σε ενδιέφεραν αυτά τα πράγματα.., συνέχισε, αναστενάζοντας, την ώρα που εκείνος έβαζε τα πόδια της ανοιχτά πάνω στους μηρούς του, εφάπτωντας τη γυμνωμένη λεκάνη της στη δική του.

\- Γιατί; Ρώτησε παγωμένα εκείνος, κοιτώντας την ξαφνικά σοβαρά στα μάτια.

Φοβήθηκε μήπως του δημιουργήσει υποψίες και με τα επιδέξια δάχτυλά της άρχισε να του ανοίγει τη ζώνη και το φερμουάρ του παντελονιού.

\- Εκείνο το βράδυ.., ανέπνεε πιεσμένα, αφού τα υγρά φιλιά του στους ερεθισμένους μαστούς της της έκοβαν την ανάσα, φάνηκε.. να σ’ ενδιαφέρουν άλλα πράγματα.. 

Σήκωσε το κεφάλι και της χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά.

\- Λάθος! Μόνο η επικράτηση του Φύρερ μου με ενδιαφέρει.

Έσυρε νωχελικά τη γλώσσα της στο στήθος του, που είχε ανατριχιάσει, για να μην προλάβει να σκεφτεί άσχημα για την ερώτησή της. 

\- Μμμ.. Ο ιδρώτας σου μυρίζει υπέροχα, ψιθύρισε, αδιάφορη τάχα για το τι απάντησε.

Εκείνος ανασηκώθηκε ελαφρά, σφίγγοντας τη μέση της πάνω στη γυμνή κοιλιά του, και άφησε το παντελόνι και το εσώρουχό του να σωριαστούν στο πάτωμα. Πίεσε κι άλλο την παλλόμενη λεκάνη της στη δική του κι έσμπρωξε με ζωντάνια, που φαινόταν να ξυπνάει μέσα του εκείνη τη στιγμή, κάνοντάς τη να φωνάξει χαρούμενα και να ξεχάσει όλα τα άλλα..


	17. Chapter 17

Η πόρτα στο δωμάτιο της Φάνι άνοιξε μ’ ένα ξαφνικό, τρομακτικό ήχο, που την έβγαλε βίαια απ’ το γλυκό πρωινό της ύπνο. Άκουσε την πόρτα να κλείνει με την ίδια ορμή και με μισόκλειστα μάτια προσπάθησε, βυθισμένη ακόμη στα μαλακά μαξιλάρια της να διακρίνει στο σκοτάδι, που έσπαζε στο θαμπό φως απ’ τις χαραμάδες του παντζουριού τον εισβολέα.

Αναγνώρισε τον εισβολέα αμέσως μόλις συνήλθαν τα μάτια της, χωρίς να έχει ανάγκη τη λάμπα γκαζιού πάνω στο μπουντουάρ της που ο ίδιος άναψε.

\- Έλα, μωρέ Χανς, πρωί – πρωί.. Αφού ξέρεις ότι τόσο πρωί δε λειτουργώ.., χασμουρήθηκε.

Εκείνος γύρισε και την κοίταξε και τρόμαξε να τον αναγνωρίσει. Ήταν κάτωχρος σαν νεκρός με τους βολβούς των ματιών του προτεταμένους, λες και κάποιος, μόλις προσπάθησε να τον στραγγαλίσει, άλλωστε και η ανάσα του έβγαινε βιαστική, πιεσμένη. Στάλες ιδρώτα λίμναζαν στο μέτωπό του.

\- Έγινε απόπειρα δολοφονίας, απάντησε κοφτά.

Εκείνη ανασηκώθηκε στο στρώμα και κάθησε οκλαδόν. Τον κοίταζε αποχαυνωμένη, προσπαθώντας να βάλει το μουδιασμένο απ’ τον ύπνο μυαλό της να επεξεργαστεί αυτά που της είπε.

\- Ποιον προσπάθησαν να σκοτώσουν; Ρώτησε τελικά.

\- Το Βίλχελμ, απάντησε, χωρίς να απομακρύνεται απ’ το μπουντουάρ της, κοιτώντας την άγρια.

Η Φάνι τεντώθηκε νωχελικά, έσπρωξε τις μαλακές κουβέρτες που τη σκέπαζαν και σηκώθηκε, αν και η ψυχρή ατμόσφαιρα του δωματίου που τρυπούσε το ολόγυμνο κορμί της την ωθούσε να κρυφτεί ξανά στα σκεπάσματά της.

Πλησίασε τον Έστερς, αποφεύγοντας εσκεμμένα να φορέσει τη ρόμπα της, και στάθηκε πολύ κοντά του. Εκείνος, ωστόσο, κάθε άλλο παρά έδειξε να διεγείρεται απ’ την αίσθηση του ζεστού απ’ τον ύπνο κορμιού της.

\- Μα, πότε έγινε; Τον ρώτησε, σχεδόν αδιάφορα, όταν απογοητεύτηκε απ’ τη δική του αδιαφορία.

\- Πριν από λίγο, την ώρα που πήγαινε προς την Κομμαντατούρ, του είχαν στήσει ενέδρα.

\- Και; Ύψωσε το ένα της φρύδι.

\- Είναι καλά. Απ’ όσο μπόρεσα να δω είχε αίμα στο πρόσωπο και το μανίκι του σακακιού του ήταν μούσκεμα, αλλά ήταν όρθιος.

\- Κατάλαβα, απάντησε εκείνη με την ίδια αδιαφορία και βάλθηκε να απολαμβάνει την εικόνα του κορμιού της στο μεγάλο ορθογώνιο καθρέφτη. Γι’ αυτό είσαι έτσι. Ε, μην απογοητεύεσαι, την άλλη φορά..

Ο Χάνς την άρπαξε απ’ το μπράτσο και την τράβηξε προς το μέρος του. Η Φάνι είδε με τρόμο τα μάτια του να πετούν φλόγες. Την τράνταξε και τα ερεθισμένα απ’ το κρύο στήθη της χόρεψαν στο στέρνο.

\- Δεν ήταν δικό μου αυτό, δεν ήθελα να γίνει! Ήταν έλληνες αντάρτες.

\- Ε, και; Το ίδιο δεν είναι;

\- Ηλίθια! Δε θέλω να πεθάνει, να ταπεινωθεί θέλω, να καταστραφεί.. από μένα..

Η Φάνι τον κοιτούσε, σχεδόν με οίκτο, κάτι που δεν πέρασε απαρατήρητο απ’ τον Έστερς.

\- Το καταλαβαίνω αυτό, αλλά εσύ φέρεσαι σαν…, έψαξε διπλωματικό τρόπο να το πει,.. να, σαν..σαν να προσπάθησαν να σκοτώσουν εσένα, όχι αυτόν.

Την άρπαξε απ’ τα μαλλιά και της τέντωσε το λαιμό προς τα πίσω, κατάλαβε πως για άλλη μια φορά, χωρίς να το αντιληφθεί, ξεπέρασε τα όρια. Οι ρίζες των μαλλιών της πονούσαν και η ανάσα της πιέζονταν, καθώς τέντωνε κι άλλο το λαιμό της.

\- Τι εννοείς; Τη ρώτησε άγρια.

\- Σταμάτα, σε παρακαλώ, φώναξε.

Την έβαλε να πέσει με τα γόνατα στο πάτωμα, χωρίς να ελευθερώνει τα μαλλιά της.

\- Τι εννοείς; Επανέλαβε.

\- Τίποτα, τίποτα, τ’ ορκίζομαι.. απλώς, τρόμαξα έτσι, όπως σε είδα..

Την ελευθέρωσε, έχοντας ξεθυμάνει, και στάθηκε μπροστά στο είδωλό του στον καθρέφτη. Η Φάνι έτριψε τον πονεμένο λαιμό της και σηκώθηκε, φορώντας άρον – άρον τη ρόμπα, που κρεμόταν στην πλάτη της καρέκλας δίπλα της.

\- Και.. πώς έγινε; Ρώτησε δειλά, δένοντας τη ζώνη στη μέση της.

Την κοίταξε φανερά πιο ήρεμος.

\- Πρέπει να του είχαν στήσει ενέδρα σε ένα απομονωμένο σημείο της διαδρομής για την κομμαντατούρ και, για να τον αναγκάσουν να βγει από το αμάξι έριξαν στο δρόμο σύρματα που μπλέχτηκαν στους τροχούς και τους μπλόκαραν. Βγήκε να τους ξεμπλοκάρει και του όρμησαν τέσσερις με τα όπλα προτεταμένα. Ίσως, να σκόπευαν να τον απαγάγουν.

\- Και μετά; Τόλμησε δειλά να τον πλησιάσει και το τρεμάμενο χέρι της άγγιξε το πηγούνι του.

\- Τον διάταξαν να τους ακολουθήσει, εκείνος αρνήθηκε και τον χτύπησαν στο κεφάλι. Ωστόσο, είχε μόνο ζαλιστεί και την ώρα που πήγαν να τον δέσουν, πιστεύοντας ότι είχε λιποθυμήσει, τους επιτέθηκε.

\- Το αποτέλεσμα; Τα δάχτυλά της χάιδευαν απαλά τους κρόταφούς του.

\- Δεν μπορούσαν να τα βγάλουν πέρα με το φον Βέρτινγκερ, είπε κουνώντας αδιάφορα τον ώμο, αλλά η φωνή του έκρυβε κάτι σαν θαυμασμό. Ο ένας σκοτώθηκε από σφαίρα δικού του, ο άλλος το έβαλε στα πόδια, βλέποντας να πλησιάζει μια γερμανική περίπολος, και οι άλλοι δύο τέθηκαν εκτός μάχης απ’ το φον Βέρτινγκερ και είναι τώρα στη διάθεση της Γκεστάπο.

\- Και τα αίματα;

\- Πρέπει να τον χτύπησαν στο πρόσωπο με τη λαβή του όπλου, όσο για το μπράτσο του άκουσα ότι τον πήρε ξυστά μια σφαίρα που στόχευε το κεφάλι του και την απέφυγε τελευταία στιγμή.

\- Πού είναι τώρα ο Βίλχελμ;

\- Στην Κομμαντατούρ. Επέμεναν να τον πάνε στο νοσοκομείο, αλλά αρνήθηκε κατηγορηματικά κι ένας γιατρός πήγε εκεί να τον φροντίσει.

Η Φάνι πέρασε τα χέρια της στη μέση του. Τα μάτια της κοίταζαν το πρόσωπό του γεμάτα λατρεία.

\- Εσύ τι θα κάνεις τώρα;

\- Τι θες να πεις;

\- Λέω.. μήπως τώρα που η έγνοια του για εχθρούς θα είναι μεγαλύτερη .. μήπως να σταματούσαμε; Στο κάτω – κάτω, προχτές μου είπε ότι το μόνο που τον ενδιαφέρει είναι η νίκη του Χίτλερ, πρόσθεσε βιαστικά.

\- Φοβάσαι, καλή μου; Η ειρωνεία αιχμηρή όσο και τα σκούρα μάτια του που καρφώθηκαν στο βαθύ ντεκολτέ της.

\- Όχι, αλλά.. Σου λέω, Χανς, ο Βίλχελμ δεν έχει τίποτα μεμπτό, δε θα βρούμε τίποτα.. Εκτός απ’ τον μπελά μας.

\- Εσύ κάνε τη δουλειά σου, τα χέρια του έλυσαν τη ζώνη της ρόμπας, και άσε εμένα να σκέφτομαι, που το κάνω και καλύτερα, χάιδεψε με δύναμη τους μαστούς της πάνω απ’ το μετάξι κι ενώ εκείνη αναστέναζε, άνοιξε απότομα τη ρόμπα και την άφησε να πέσει στο πάτωμα.

Σάρωσε με το βλέμμα το κορμί της, διακρίνοντας καθαρά τα σημάδια της έξαψής της. Χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά και, αφού της έδωσε ένα χαστούκι στο γλουτό, άφησε βιαστικά το δωμάτιό της.


	18. Chapter 18

Στην Κομμαντατούρ επικρατούσε αναβρασμός εκείνο το γκρίζο πρωινό του Μαρτίου: τηλέφωνα χτυπούσαν από διάφορες κατευθύνσεις και αγχωμένες φωνές αναμαλλιασμένων αξιωματικών έδιναν αναφορές για τα τελευταία γεγονότα σε ανώτερους αξιωματικούς στο ίδιο κτίριο και σε ανώτατους αξιωματούχους στο Βερολίνο. Όλοι φαίνονταν σε υπερδιέγερση, έτοιμοι να αντιμετωπίσουν, θα έλεγες, επίθεση.

Η αναστάτωση έφτασε στην κορύφωσή της, καθώς αξιωματικοί έτρεχαν στον προθάλαμο του κτιρίου και στρατιώτες κρύβονταν στις γωνίες, για να μπορέσουν να δουν.

Η θέα του Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ στο κατώφλι της Κομμαντατούρ έδωσε δίοδο στην υπερένταση, καθώς οι αξιωματικοί που περίμεναν έσπευσαν προς το μέρος του. Το μανίκι του σακακιού του είχε μουσκέψει από ένα σκούρο υγρό, και σταγόνες κοκκινόμαυρου αίματος έπεφταν στο καλογυαλισμένο δάπεδο. Το μισό του πρόσωπο καλύπτονταν, επίσης, από το ίδιο πηχτό υγρό που κυλούσε ως το λαιμό.

Ωστόσο, δε φαινόταν να έχει συναίσθηση των τραυμάτων του και προσπαθούσε να απαλλαγεί απ’ τους αξιωματικούς που τον συνόδευαν και πάλευαν να τον πείσουν να πάει στο νοσοκομείο.

\- Είμαι καλά, κύριοι, και θα ήμουν καλύτερα, αν σταματούσατε τις παραινέσεις, ο ιδρώτας που κυλούσε στο μέτωπό του (από την αιμορραγία, ή την ανυπομονησία να αποφύγει όλους εκείνους) δε συμβάδιζε με την ξερή, ψυχρή φωνή του η οποία δε φανέρωνε καμιάς μορφής ταλαιπωρία.

Έριξε μια απορημένη ματιά στους αξιωματικούς και στους στρατιώτες που τον υποδέχτηκαν στην είσοδο.

\- Και επιτροπή υποδοχής; παρατήρησε λίγο ειρωνικά. Μάλιστα. Τι συμβαίνει, κύριοι; Δεν έχετε δουλειές; Όπως βλέπετε, δεν έχω σκοπό να καταρρεύσω, οπότε δε χρειάζομαι βαστάζους.

Δε χρειάστηκε να δώσει ξεκάθαρα την εντολή και η μάζα που συγκεντρώθηκε διαλύθηκε προς διάφορες κατευθύνσεις.  
Μπαίνοντας στο γραφείο του, ακολουθούμενος από δυο τρεις αξιωματικούς, έβγαλε με το ένα χέρι το σακάκι, χωρίς να αφήσει ίχνος από τον πόνο που ένιωσε να φανεί, και το πέταξε σε μια καρέκλα. 

\- Να μάθουν ποιος διάταξε την απόπειρα, απευθύνθηκε στους ακόλουθούς του, ξεκουμπώνοντας με κόπο το πουκάμισό του. Εσείς, κύριε; απευθύνθηκε σ’ ένα μαζεμένο άνθρωπο που περίμενε όρθιος δίπλα στο γραφείο του.

\- Είμαι γιατρός, λοχαγέ, απάντησε δειλά. Θα.. φροντίσω τα τραύματά σας..

\- Α, ναι, σωστά. άφησε το γιατρό, που έσπευσε κοντά του, να συνεχίσει το ξεκούμπωμα και γύρισε απερίσπαστος, πλέον, στους άντρες που κρέμονταν απ’ τα χείλη του. Να διπλασιαστούν οι περίπολοι, - έχουν αποθρασυνθεί εντελώς! Να συνεχιστούν οι έρευνες γι’ αυτόν που ξέφυγε. Θέλω τα ονόματα όσων συμμετείχαν στην απόπειρα και εξηγήσεις για το πώς μπήκαν ανενόχλητοι στο κέντρο των δυνάμεών μας στην Ελλάδα. Και..

Ο γιατρός, χωρίς να δίνει σημασία στα λόγια του φον Βέρτινγκερ, καθάριζε την πληγή στο μπράτσο που ήταν πιο βαθιά απ’ ό, τι φαινόταν εξωτερικά.

\- Θα χρειαστείτε ράμματα, είπε σιγά με την ίδια δειλία στη φωνή, λες και ο λοχαγός ήταν έτοιμος με το παραμικρό να στείλει και τον ίδιο στην Γκεστάπο.

Ο Βίλχελμ τον κοίταξε.

\- Τι είπατε; 

Η ευγένεια στη φωνή του λοχαγού του έδωσε κουράγιο.

\- Θα χρειαστείτε ράμματα, είναι βαθύ τραύμα.

\- Ωραία, κάντε το.

Το είπε με τόση απλότητα και τόση αποφασιστικότητα που ο γιατρός για μια στιγμή σάστισε, αλλά αμέσως, άνοιξε το βαλιτσάκι του κι ετοίμασε τα απαραίτητα.

\- Λοιπόν, ο Βίλχελμ στράφηκε και πάλι στους συναδέρφους του, σας έλεγα ότι ακόμη..

\- Μην ανησυχείτε: ο Φύρερ έχει ήδη δώσει εντολή να εκτελεστούν οι 1000 αθηναίοι, που συγκεντρώθηκαν, για να σταλούν ως εργάτες στη Γερμανία: 500 για κάθε πληγή που σας έκαναν αυτοί οι άθλιοι.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ στράφηκε προς την πηγή της φωνής. Ο στρατηγός έμπαινε εκείνη τη στιγμή στο γραφείο του λοχαγού των SS. Κράτησε μέσα του την περιφρόνηση που ένιωσε για το στρατηγό και τα λόγια του.

\- Αγαπητέ μου, φον Βέρτινγκερ, δεν μπορείτε να φανταστείτε πόσο πολύ χαίρομαι που σας βλέπω σώο και αβλαβή! χαμογελούσε πλατιά και τα χέρια του έδιναν την εντύπωση ότι είχε σκοπό να τον αγκαλιάσει.

\- Η φαντασία μου είναι αρκετά ανεπτυγμένη, στρατηγέ μου, απάντησε ψυχρά ο Βίλχελμ και κάθε διάθεση για διαχύσεις εγκατέλειψε τον ηλικιωμένο αξιωματικό. Είπατε πως ο Φύρερ έδωσε εντολή να γίνουν εκτελέσεις;

\- 1000 άντρες!

\- Αποκλείεται, απάντησε ο Βίλχελμ κοφτά και, ξεχνώντας την παρουσία του γιατρού, που έμεινε με τη βελόνα στο χέρι, έσπευσε στην άλλη γωνία του γραφείου του, όπου βρισκόταν το τηλέφωνο.

Ο γιατρός παρά την αμηχανία που ένιωσε δεν τόλμησε να πει τίποτα, βλέποντας το λοχαγό πυρετικά να σχηματίζει τον αριθμό που ήθελε να καλέσει.

Ο στρατηγός τον κοίταξε καχύποπτα κι έδωσε εντολή στους υπόλοιπους αξιωματικούς ν’ αφήσουν το γραφείο. Είχε μείνει μόνος με το λοχαγό και το γιατρό, όταν ο Βίλχελμ πήρε απάντηση.

\- Λοχαγός Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ. Να με συνδέσετε αμέσως με Βερολίνο. Καγκελαρία, γραφείο του Φύρερ. Υπερεπείγον! τόνισε στην τηλεφωνήτρια.

Όσο περίμενε τη σύνδεση, τα αεικίνητα μάτια του στράφηκαν στο στρατηγό, που είχε στο μεταξύ πλησιάσει. Το ύφος του ήταν βαθύτατα ειρωνικό.

\- Τόση αγωνία, για να ματαιωθεί η εκτέλεση μερικών ελλήνων; Δεν περίμενα τέτοιες ευαισθησίες από σας..

\- Δε δίνω δεκάρα, αν θα εκτελεστούν 1000, ή 2000 έλληνες, απάντησε ξερά. Η επικράτηση του Φύρερ είναι η μόνη μου έγνοια.

\- Και τότε;

\- Τη δεδομένη στιγμή τα εργοστάσια πολεμοφοδίων για το στρατό μας έχουν ανάγκη από εργατικά χέρια, διαφορετικά τα εκστρατευτικά μας σώματα θα βρεθούν σε δεινή θέση. Αν εκτελεστούν χίλιοι αρτιμελείς και χρήσιμοι άντρες, ο απαραίτητος χρόνος για τη συγκέντρωση καινούργιων εργατών συν η μεταφορά τους στα εργοστάσιά μας, θα προκαλέσει μια κρίσιμη καθυστέρηση στην παραγωγική διαδικασία και στον ανεφοδιασμό του στρατού μας. Καθυστέρηση που θα δώσει χρόνο και ευκαιρία στους Συμμάχους να μας επιφέρουν καίρια πλήγματα. Βλέπετε, στρατηγέ, αυτήν τη στιγμή, έχουμε ανάγκη από εργατικά χέρια, από πτώματα είμαστε υπερπλήρεις.

\- Γνωρίζετε καλά ότι στον Φύρερ δεν αρέσει να ανακαλεί διαταγές και πολύ περισσότερο να δέχεται νουθεσίες.

Ο Βίλχελμ τον κοίταξε με ανασηκωμένα φρύδια και γουρλωμένα μάτια: ήταν παραπάνω από φανερή η απειλή στα λόγια του στρατηγού. Χαμογέλασε.

\- Εννοείτε ότι θα νουθετήσω ΕΓΩ το Φύρερ; γέλασε. Μα, στην προκειμένη περίπτωση πρόκειται για δική του νουθεσία. Καθίστε, στρατηγέ, είστε πολύ ώρα όρθιος. 

Ο γιατρός παρακολουθούσε με μισάνοιχτο το στόμα.

\- Ο πατέρας σας τηλεφώνησε αμέσως μόλις πληροφορήθηκε την απόπειρα σε βάρος σας, του είπε μετά από λίγο, ενώ εκείνος περίμενε να γίνει η σύνδεση με το Βερολίνο.

\- Του είπατε πως είμαι καλά;

\- Βεβαίως.

\- Ωραία.

Η έκφραση του γιατρού έγινε ακόμη πιο έκπληκτη, όταν ο Βίλχελμ μετά από λίγα λεπτά συνομιλίας με Βερολίνο, έδωσε το ακουστικό στο στρατηγό, για να λάβει την εντολή από τον ίδιο το Φύρερ αντί να εκτελέσει, να στείλει στα εργοστάσια της Γερμανίας τους άντρες, που προορίζονταν για τα αντίποινα.

Ο στρατηγός είχε την ίδια έκφραση με το γιατρό, όταν έκλεινε το ακουστικό. Έστρεψε τα ακίνητα μάτια του στο νεαρό λοχαγό.

\- Φαίνεται πως έχετε ιδιαίτερες ικανότητες στην πειθώ..

\- Μόνο στη λογική σκέψη, απάντησε κοφτά, διακρίνοντας το φθόνο στη φωνή του στρατηγού.

Εκείνος σαστισμένος ακόμη έφυγε απ’ το γραφείο, ξεχνώντας να απαντήσει στο χαιρετισμό που του απηύθυνε ο Βίλχελμ.

\- Χάιλ και σε σας, στρατηγέ, σχολίασε ειρωνικά στην κλειστή πόρτα και αφέθηκε να σωριαστεί στην καρέκλα πίσω απ’ το γραφείο του.

Ο γιατρός γεμάτος με δέος και μια απόχρωση ανησυχίας, πλησίασε, για να συνεχίσει το ράμμα στο μάγουλο του Βίλχελμ.

\- Φαίνεστε κουρασμένος, λοχαγέ.

\- Πραγματικά.

\- Περάσατε πολλά σήμερα κι έχετε χάσει αίμα. Θα ήταν καλό να ξεκουραστείτε.

\- Δε γίνεται αυτήν τη στιγμή.

\- Θέλετε να επαγρυπνείτε μήπως ο Φύρερ μας πέσει σε κακοτοπιές.

\- Ακριβώς..


	19. Chapter 19

Ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ λίγη ώρα μετά την απαγόρευση της κυκλοφορίας, βρισκόταν στην καλύβα του γέρο – Φώτη. Αφού ο γέρος γνώριζε πλέον το μυστικό της ταυτότητάς του, δεν υπήρχε λόγος να έρχεται ντυμένος με πολιτικά ρούχα, πράγμα που τον διευκόλυνε, μιας και τον απάλλασσε απ’ τον κόπο ν’ αποφεύγει τις γερμανικές περιπόλους.

Βρήκε την κυρία Άννα να τον περιμένει, καθισμένη σε μια καρέκλα που έβλεπε στην εξώπορτα. Είδε την αγωνία του προσώπου της να δίνει αμέσως τη θέση της στην αγαλλίαση, αντικρίζοντάς τον στο κατώφλι. Ο γέρο Φώτης, που τη συντρόφευε ως εκείνη την ώρα, παρακολούθησε με μεγάλη απορία τη γυναίκα, την οποία από καιρό γνώριζε ως γιαγιά μιας αντάρτισσας, να αγκαλιάζει και να φιλάει με την ίδια τρυφερότητα έναν άντρα με τη στολή των SS, και το πιο παράξενο; Η ίδια τρυφερότητα φαινόταν και στα μάτια του νεαρού άντρα. Προτίμησε να τους αφήσει μόνους, θυμίζοντας, συνεχώς, στον εαυτό του πως ο λοχαγός των SS ήταν ο χαμένος εγγονός της κυρίας Άννας και ως εκ τούτου ήταν φυσικό να τον αγαπάει.

Η γιαγιά τράβηξε τον εγγονό της στο εσωτερικό του δωματίου και του έβγαλε το βαρύ παλτό, γνωρίζοντας για τον τραυματισμό του στο χέρι και μη θέλοντας να τον αφήσει να κουράζει το τραυματισμένο άκρο του. Χάιδεψε το αριστερό του μπράτσο στο σημείο όπου πίστευε ότι είχε χτυπηθεί.

\- Σε πονάει πολύ;

\- Ο γιατρός μου έδωσε παυσίπονα, απλώς δυσκολεύομαι λίγο στις κινήσεις. Μόνο που είναι το άλλο μπράτσο.., χαμογέλασε τρυφερά, βλέποντας την αμηχανία της γιαγιάς του.

\- Και το πρόσωπό σου…, πέρασε τα δάχτυλά της πάνω στην παχιά γραμμή από ράμματα, που έσκιζε το πρόσωπό του απ’ τον αριστερό κρόταφο ως τη μέση του μάγουλου. Φτωχό μου παιδί..

\- Ε, όχι! μια οργισμένη γυναικεία φωνή εισέβαλε ορμητικά στο δωμάτιο, όσο και ο παγωμένος αέρας από την ανοιγμένη πόρτα της καλύβας. Ο κρότος απ’ το βίαιο κλείσιμο της πόρτας έκανε ακόμη πιο έντονη την εντύπωση των λόγων της.

Στράφηκαν και οι δύο ξαφνιασμένοι προς το μέρος της. Το ξάφνιασμα έγινε μεγαλύτερο από την εικόνα του προτεταμένου όπλου της, που σημάδευε το μέτωπο του Βίλχελμ, ο οποίος δεν είχε περιθώρια να αντιδράσει, αλλά και δεν ήταν σίγουρος, αν το ήθελε.

\- Φτωχοί, γιαγιά μου, τόνισε με στόμφο την κάθε λέξη, είναι αυτοί που έπεσαν στα χέρια της Γκεστάπο, εξαιτίας του! 

\- Εξαιτίας μου; γέλασε ο Βίλχελμ, εντελώς ήρεμος, χωρίς ίχνος φόβου στη θέα του σκληροτράχηλου δάχτυλου της Ελένης να σφίγγει τη σκανδάλη. Δηλαδή, τι περίμενες, αδερφούλα μου; Να κάτσω με σταυρωμένα χέρια και να τους αφήσω να με σκοτώσουν;

\- Μη με λες «αδερφούλα σου»! απάντησε ξερά. Δε θα σε σκότωναν, προφανώς, να σε απαγάγουν ήθελαν.

\- Εσύ τους έβαλες; ρώτησε ειρωνικά.

\- Όχι, βέβαια! ένιωσε δυσάρεστα, συνειδητοποιώντας ότι υπερασπίζονταν τον εαυτό της. Το συμπεραίνω.  
\- Ωραία. Αν το ήξερα, θα επέτρεπα στους κυρίους να με ακινητοποιήσουν, τη σάρκασε. Λες και για μένα θα ήταν μια υπέροχη εμπειρία να βρεθώ δεμένος χειροπόδαρα σε μια παράγκα κάποιας απόκρημνης βουνοκορφής και μετά σ’ ένα βρωμερό στρατόπεδο αιχμαλώτων της Μέσης Ανατολής! Ακούς τι λες;

Η Ελένη δεν απάντησε, αλλά ούτε και κατέβασε το βλέμμα της, που γυάλιζε από οργή, ούτε χαμήλωσε το όπλο. Κι ο Βίλχελμ την κοίταξε ατάραχος με το ίδιο πυρωμένο βλέμμα.

\- Ή, αν τους άφηνα να με πιάσουν, θα ερχόσουν εσύ να με ελευθερώσεις;

Τέντωσε υπερήφανα το κεφάλι, όμως το βλέμμα της έμοιαζε αλλαγμένο, αλλαγή που ο φον Βέρτινγκερ την υποδέχτηκε με ένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο.

\- Δε θα μπορούσα. Οι αντάρτες, που σου επιτέθηκαν, όπως ήδη είπα, ανήκουν σε άλλη ομάδα, η φωνή της βγήκε ξερή, παράταιρη με την αλλαγή στο βλέμμα της.

\- Φυσικά. Κι εγώ με κανένα τρόπο ΔΕ ΘΑ ΜΠΟΡΟΥΣΑ να βρεθώ αιχμάλωτος και φυλακισμένος, ειδικά από μια ομάδα άσχετων ερασιτεχνών. Εν πάση περιπτώσει, αν θελήσετε ξανά να με σκοτώσετε, ή έστω να με απαγάγετε, θα πρέπει να είστε πιο προσεκτικοί στις επιλογές σας: οι σημερινοί ήταν παντελώς ανίκανοι, θα τους συνελάμβανε και ανάπηρος γερμανός υπαξιωματικός. 

Η κυρία Άννα κοίταξε με γουρλωμένα μάτια τον εγγονό της που είχε μετατραπεί για άλλη μια φορά σε κομμάτι πέτρα, σε ένα πιστό αντίγραφο του πατέρα του. Είδε με ακόμη μεγαλύτερο τρόμο την εγγονή της να σφίγγει με λύσσα τη λαβή του όπλου της.

\- Θα έπρεπε να σε σκοτώσω! φώναξε μες’ απ’ τα σφιγμένα δόντια της.

\- Τι περιμένεις; την προκάλεσε με γεμάτα ειρωνεία μάτια. Ξέρουν οι αντάρτες σκοποβολή, τουλάχιστον, αυτού του επιπέδου;

\- Όχι, όσο υπάρχω εγώ! φώναξε η κυρία Άννα, βλέποντας και τους δυο στα όρια της τρέλας. Σταματήστε! 

\- Γιαγιά, πώς μπορείς και παίρνεις το μέρος του;! Εξαιτίας του εκτελέστηκαν χίλιοι συνάνθρωποί μας! «Πεντακόσιοι για κάθε πληγή που του έκαναν οι αντάρτες», τόνισε ειρωνικά, κοιτώντας το Βίλχελμ.

Η γιαγιά της, όμως, γύρισε και την κοίταξε με απορία, ενώ ο φον Βέρτινγκερ σταύρωσε τα χέρια στο στήθος, ανταποδίδοντας με ένα χαμόγελο την ειρωνεία της.

\- Οι πράκτορές σας, αν και, ομολογώ, καλά ενημερωμένοι, φοβάμαι πως δεν προλαβαίνουν τα γεγονότα.

Εκείνη κοκκίνισε κι ετοιμάστηκε να του απαντήσει, αλλά η κυρία Άννα της έκοψε τη φόρα.

\- Κανείς δεν εκτελέστηκε, Ελένη.

\- Αποκλείεται! Αυτοί που μου το ‘παν είναι της απόλυτης εμπιστοσύνης μου.

\- Ελένη, ζω μέσα στην Αθήνα: αν γινόταν κάτι τέτοιο, θα το μάθαινα πολύ πριν από σένα. Άλλωστε, θα το διατυμπάνιζαν, δε θα το κρατούσαν κρυφό.

\- Μα.., τα φρύδια της είχαν σμιχτεί στο μέτωπο από απορία και αμηχανία. 

Η ηλικιωμένη γυναίκα έδειξε να χάνει την υπομονή της, όταν παρενέβη ο Βίλχελμ.

\- Σου είπα: οι άνθρωποί σου έδωσαν έγκυρες πληροφορίες, αλλά δεν πρόλαβαν να σε ενημερώσουν για τις τελευταίες εξελίξεις.

\- Δηλαδή, στ’ αλήθεια, δεν έγιναν εκτελέσεις;

\- Όχι, ο Φύρερ έχει άλλες προτεραιότητες..

\- Μα.., εξακολουθούσε να μην καταλαβαίνει, αλλά ούτε να χαμηλώνει το όπλο της, προκαλώντας την οργή της γιαγιάς της και τη θυμηδία του λοχαγού των SS. Μα, ο ίδιος ο Χίτλερ είχε προειδοποιήσει πως θα έπνιγε στο αίμα την οποιαδήποτε περιοχή όπου θα έπεφτε, έστω, και μια τρίχα απ’ τα μαλλιά σου!

Εκείνος γέλασε, εξοργίζοντάς την.

\- Όπως βλέπεις, όλες οι τρίχες των μαλλιών μου είναι στη θέση τους! και σοβαρεύοντας τόσο απότομα που οι δυο γυναίκες πάγωσαν: Μπορεί να θεωρείτε όλοι τον Αδόλφο Χίτλερ ένα αιμοσταγές, σαδιστικό, ανόητο τέρας, αλλά υποτιμάτε τη μεγαλοφυΐα του. Ξέρει να θέτει τις προτεραιότητές του και να μένει πιστός σ’ αυτές, χωρίς να πέφτει στις παγίδες που του στήνουν οι ανίκανοι να συλλάβουν την ευφυΐα του αντίπαλοί του.

Η Ελένη μόρφασε αηδιασμένη, ακούγοντας αυτό το λογύδριο λατρείας, αηδία που ένιωσε κι ο ίδιος ο Βίλχελμ. Παρόλα αυτά, έκρυψε το όπλο στο αμπέχονό της.

\- Και οι αντάρτες που εξαιτίας σου βρίσκονται στην Γκεστάπο;

Την κοίταξε βαθιά στα μάτια, μαντεύοντας τις σκέψεις της.

\- Θα πληρώσουν την απερισκεψία και την ανικανότητά τους, απάντησε απλά. Άλλωστε, κάποιος πρέπει να τιμωρηθεί: αν όχι, αθώοι πολίτες, τι δικαιότερο απ’ τους αυτουργούς;

Η Ελένη κούνησε με αποδοκιμασία το κεφάλι: αυτήν την ειρωνεία του ήταν που δεν μπορούσε να ανεχτεί. Μιλούσε για το θάνατο συντρόφων της σαν να ήταν το δείπνο του. Καταλάβαινε τη θέση του, αλλά, τώρα συνειδητοποιούσε πως δεν μπορούσε να το αποδεχτεί.

\- Στ’ αλήθεια, τι περίμενες, Ελένη; ήταν σαν να διάβαζε τα μάτια της. Έχουμε πόλεμο: οποιαδήποτε αποτυχία πληρώνεται ακριβά, είτε απ’ τη δική σου, είτε απ’ τη δική μου πλευρά. Τι μου καταλογίζεις; Ότι υπερασπίστηκα τον εαυτό μου; Αν αποτύγχανα, θα το πλήρωνα πολύ ακριβά, φρόντισα, λοιπόν, να αποτύχουν οι δικοί σας, - αφού αποδείχτηκε ότι μπορούσα, πρώτη φορά τον άκουγε να μιλάει τόσο σκληρά, ακόμη και η γιαγιά του τον κοιτούσε αλαφιασμένη.

\- Τότε, γιατί βοήθησες τον Αντρέα να δραπετεύσει; του επιτέθηκε σαν να είχε κάνει κάτι κακό.

\- Τι έκανε; φώναξε η κυρία Άννα, αλλά η εγγονή της δεν μπήκε στον κόπο να της απαντήσει.

\- Για να παίξεις μαζί μου; Για να κερδίσεις την εμπιστοσύνη μου κι έτσι με μια μικρή θυσία να πετύχεις μεγαλύτερα οφέλη για τον αφέντη σου;

Εκείνος δε βιάστηκε να απαντήσει, αλλά περίμενε να ηρεμήσει την ανάσα της.

\- Αν ήθελα να κερδίσω την εμπιστοσύνη σου, για να σου αποσπάσω πληροφορίες, θα το είχα ήδη καταφέρει, την είδε να αποστομώνεται απ’ την ηρεμία του. Και δεν έχω αφέντη. Αφέντη έχουν μόνο τα σκυλιά.

Η κυρία Άννα τον πλησίασε αργά και τον κοίταξε στα μάτια.

\- Είναι αλήθεια ότι ΕΣΥ έσωσες τον Αντρέα;

\- Ναι, γιαγιά, απάντησε η Ελένη στη θέση του. Ποιος άλλος θα μπορούσε να το καταφέρει; σχολίασε απηυδησμένη.  
Όμως, η γιαγιά της είχε, τελείως, ξεκάθαρο στο μυαλό της αυτό που η εγγονή της πάνω στην οργή της είχε ξεχάσει. Και το εξέφρασε δυνατά:

\- Θα σε σκότωναν σαν τον χειρότερο προδότη, αν σε έπιαναν!

Τα δύο εγγόνια της δυσκολεύονταν να καταλάβουν, αν τα λόγια της περιείχαν γονική ανησυχία, ή ανακριτική οξύτητα, για να αποσπάσει την αλήθεια.

\- Δεν είναι τόσο εύκολο να με πιάσουν, απάντησε με μια βαθιά ανάσα, γιατί δεν είχε μάθει να δείχνουν οι γύρω του έγνοια για την ασφάλειά του και, τώρα, τον ενοχλούσε.

\- Λες και αυτό είναι το θέμα! σχολίασε η Ελένη με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα. Όχου, γιαγιά, πιστεύεις ότι το πιστό σκυλί, - τόνισε, επίτηδες, τη λέξη -, του Χίτλερ θα έκανε κάτι, χωρίς να έχει απώτερο στόχο να προκαλέσει χειρότερη ζημιά; Ήταν στο κόλπο και οι υπόλοιποι! Ήξεραν! Αλλά μας υποτίμησε, γιαγιά: νόμιζε ότι θα με έκανε να μασήσω την εικόνα του καλού, ευαίσθητου εχθρού, που θέλει λίγο, για να περάσει στη δική μας πλευρά!

\- Δεν ήθελα να σε κάνω να πιστέψεις τίποτα, απάντησε αργά και σταθερά, με μάτια που γυάλιζαν παγωμένα. Αν ήθελα, θα το είχα πετύχει.

Εκείνη μούγκρισε, αγανακτισμένη απ’ την έπαρσή του.

\- Τότε, με ποιον παίζεις, λοχαγέ φον Βέρτινγκερ; Με μας, ή με τους δικούς σου; Ποιοι σε διασκεδάζουν περισσότερο;

\- Είναι φανερό με ποιους ελπίζεις βαθιά μέσα σου να παίζω και με ποιους είσαι σίγουρη ότι παίζω. Κι, όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο, αυτοί οι δύο δε συμπίπτουν, απάντησε σκληρά. 

Πήρε το παλτό του απ’ την καρέκλα και με ελάχιστη δυσκολία το φόρεσε. Κοίταξε με συγκίνηση τα μάτια της κυρίας Άννας που θέλησε να τον συγκρατήσει, ώστε να μη φύγει θυμωμένος, και την έκοψε με μια κίνηση του χεριού του, όταν θέλησε να τον ευχαριστήσει για τον Αντρέα.

\- Να φύγετε το πρωί, αφού αρχίσει η κυκλοφορία. Κοιμηθείτε εδώ.

Η Ελένη τον κοίταξε, σχεδόν, εχθρικά, όταν πέρασε από μπροστά της. Εκείνος χαμογελούσε.

\- Να θυμάσαι πως τα πιστά σκυλιά δεν παίζουν με ξένους.., της είπε και της έκλεισε το μάτι. Καληνύχτα.

\- Μην τον πιστεύεις, γιαγιά, της είπε, μόλις είδε απ’ το παράθυρο τη σιλουέτα του να χάνεται. Του αρέσει να παίζει με τα συναισθήματα των ανθρώπων. Η ευφυΐα του τον κάνει να νομίζει πως όλοι εμείς είμαστε κατώτεροί του και, άρα, μπορεί να μας κοροϊδεύει.

Η ηλικιωμένη γυναίκα απέκρουσε με μια κίνηση του κεφαλιού τα λόγια της.

\- Μα, δεν προσπάθησε να με κάνει να πιστέψω κάτι, απάντησε και σωριάστηκε σε μια καρέκλα, καταβεβλημένη συναισθηματικά.

\- Δεν καταλαβαίνεις; γονάτισε μπροστά της κι έσφιξε τα κουρασμένα χέρια της στα δικά της. Αυτό είναι το κόλπο του, αχ!, είναι άσσος σ’ αυτό το παιχνίδι: πετυχαίνει το σκοπό του, ίσα – ίσα, δίνοντάς σου την εντύπωση ότι δε θέλει να σε κάνει να τον πιστέψεις. Μη σε κάνει να λυπάσαι! Το ξέρω, γιαγιά: είναι στιγμές που μοιάζει με άγγελο, αλλά, πάντα μα πάντα, παραμένει ο παγωμένος λοχαγός των SS. Λίγο έλειψε να πείσει κι εμένα, όταν ελευθέρωσε τον Αντρέα, όμως, τώρα, είμαι σίγουρη: το έκανε, για να παίξει μαζί μου, να κερδίσει τη συμπάθειά μου, για να έχει πρόσβαση…

\- Είσαι σίγουρη, Ελένη, γι’ αυτά που λες; Βρίσκεται σε μια θέση, παγιδευμένος: τι νομίζεις ότι μπορεί να κάνει; Μπορεί να υπαναχωρήσει; Μπορεί να κάνει πράγματα αντίθετα με τη θέση του; Αυτό θα σήμαινε θάνατο! Είναι παγιδευμένος. Εσύ τι θα έκανες στη θέση του;

\- Δεν είναι παγιδευμένος. Ήταν δική του επιλογή. Στα SS δεν μπαίνεις με τη βία. Μόνο, αν θέλεις.. Και εγώ δε θα βρισκόμουν ποτέ στη θέση του!

\- Ακριβώς, εσύ δε μεγάλωσες με τον Ματτίας φον Βέρτινγκερ. Γι’ αυτό στενοχωριέμαι γι’ αυτόν.

Είδε την απορία της εγγονής της, αλλά δε μίλησε παραπάνω μόνο ξάπλωσε αργά στο ντιβανάκι που βρισκόταν στο δωμάτιο, γιατί ήθελε να μείνει μόνη με τις σκέψεις της.

Η Ελένη μετανιωμένη για την παραφορά της, αλλά όχι για τις απόψεις της, τη σκέπασε τρυφερά με την κουβέρτα, που ήταν πάνω στο ντιβάνι και, αφού τη φίλησε απαλά στο μάγουλο, έφυγε απ’ το σπιτάκι για τα λημέρια της.


	20. Chapter 20

Η Φάνι ξαπλωμένη στη γεμάτη με ζεστό νερό μπανιέρα της, απολάμβανε τη χαλάρωση μετά τη χτεσινή εξουθένωση.   
Άκουσε μόνο αμυδρά το χτύπημα στην πόρτα και φώναξε να περάσουν. Θα ήταν η γριά υπηρέτρια με τις αλοιφές που της ζήτησε. Απόψε δεν έδωσε παράσταση κι ας δυσαρεστούνταν οι θαμώνες του Καπρί: της άξιζε λίγη ξεκούραση και δεν είχε κανένα κίνητρο να εγκαταλείψει τη ζεστασιά και τη γαλήνη του νερού.

Άνοιξε τα μάτια, περιμένοντας να δει τη γριά Κατίνα, αλλά τινάχτηκε αλαφιασμένη, αντικρίζοντας το γλυκό χαμόγελο του φον Βέρτινγκερ, που κρατούσε ένα μικρό δέμα στα χέρια του. Βυθίστηκε πιο βαθιά στο νερό: δεν ήθελε να δει τα σημάδια πάνω της, που όσο περνούσαν οι ώρες γίνονταν πιο έντονα.

Εκείνος, δείχνοντας να μην έχει αντιληφθεί την κίνησή της, γονάτισε δίπλα στην μπανιέρα και, αφού άφησε το πακέτο στο πάτωμα, τη φίλησε τρυφερά στα χείλη. Η Φάνι φαντάστηκε αναπόδραστα την κοροϊδευτική αντίδραση του Χανς, αν έβλεπε το φον Βέρτινγκερ με τη στολή των SS, γονατισμένο στο πάτωμα για χάρη μιας πόρνης, που τον εξαπατούσε. Βιάστηκε να διώξει τη σκέψη, γιατί αισθάνθηκε το βλέμμα του να την παρατηρεί προσεκτικά.

\- Δε σε περίμενα, του είπε, παριστάνοντας την αδιάφορη.

\- Είσαι θυμωμένη.., συμπέρανε με την πιο ερωτική φωνή του, αυτή που, έστω και για λίγες στιγμές, έσβηνε το Χανς απ’ το μυαλό της.

\- Είμαι, χερ! Με ρωτάς πώς πέρασα τη χτεσινή μέρα, γνωρίζοντας πως κάποιοι προσπάθησαν να σε σκοτώσουν και σε τραυμάτισαν, και περιμένοντας με αγωνία, μάταια, να μου κάνεις τη χάρη να έρθεις να σε δω;

Ο Βίλχελμ πήρε το σαγόνι της στις χούφτες του και το ανασήκωσε απαλά, για να τον κοιτά στα μάτια. Φίλησε απαλά τη μυτερή μύτη της.

\- Άστ’ αυτά, κύριε λοχαγέ, απάντησε με θυμό, ποτισμένο στο νάζι. Δε με ρίχνεις με τέτοια. Με ξέχασες! Πάντα με ξεχνάς για κάτι άλλο..Ξέρω, ξέρω: ο Φύρερ πάνω απ’ όλα! Αχ, ώρες – ώρες, βαριέμαι αφόρητα αυτήν την κατάσταση..

\- Ναι…, αρκέστηκε να συγκατανεύσει. Πάντως, χτες δεν πρέπει να σου έλειψα πολύ..

Η κοπέλα ένιωσε το νερό να παγώνει και τα χέρια της, που ο φον Βέρτινγκερ δεν έβλεπε, σφίχτηκαν.

\- Τι εννοείς;

\- Έφυγες μετά την παράσταση, σηκώθηκε κι έδειχνε πολύ πιο ψηλός από τη θέση της Φάνι, πιο μακρινός και επιβλητικός.

\- Καλά, με παρακολουθείς; ρώτησε, χωρίς να μπορεί να παραστήσει τη θυμωμένη, με τόσο τρόμο που φώλιαζε στο στήθος της.  
Ο Βίλχελμ χαμογέλασε αινιγματικά με την αντίδρασή της.

\- Όχι, βέβαια, δεν είναι δικές μου τακτικές αυτές. Άλλωστε, θα είχα λόγο;

Εκείνη κούνησε, απλώς, το κεφάλι αρνητικά, προσπαθώντας να βεβαιωθεί, αν, όντως, ο τρόπος που είπε «δικές μου τακτικές» υπαινισσόταν κάτι.

\- Πολύ απλά, είχε τώρα τα χέρια πίσω απ’ την πλάτη και βάδιζε αργά, μου το είπε κάποιος απ’ το μαγαζί χτες το βράδυ, όταν πέρασα να σε καληνυχτίσω: βλέπεις, φαντάστηκα την.. ανησυχία σου και αποφάσισα, τουλάχιστον, για λίγα λεπτά να σε δω.

Απέφυγε να αναφέρει όνομα, αλλιώς η Φάνι θα τον κανόνιζε, όποιος κι αν ήταν.

\- Πίστεψα ότι δε θα ‘ρχόσουν και πήγα να δω μια φίλη μου άρρωστη, εδώ κοντά… Μάλιστα, βιάστηκε να συμπληρώσει, σε περίπτωση που ο ρουφιάνος του είχε πει περισσότερα, ζήτησα από ένα στρατιώτη να με πετάξει, για να μην έχω προβλήματα με την απαγόρευση. Κατάλαβες; το θυμωμένο ύφος της παραμελημένης είχε πολύ γρήγορα εξανεμιστεί. Αλλά.., αν θες, μπορώ να σε πάω στη φίλη μου να σε βεβαιώσει.

Ο Βίλχελμ χαμογέλασε με τον δικό του ανεξιχνίαστο τρόπο και ανασήκωσε τους ώμους.

\- Για ποιο λόγο να το θέλω; Μου έχεις δώσει ποτέ αφορμή να μη σε πιστεύω;

Είχε έναν τρόπο να λέει κάποια πράγματα και να σου δίνει την εντύπωση πως εννοεί τα εντελώς αντίθετα, που της έσπαζε τα νεύρα. 

\- Πάντως, χαίρομαι αφάνταστα που είσαι καλά, βιάστηκε εκείνη ν’ αλλάξει θέμα και με ευχαρίστηση τον είδε να γονατίζει ξανά δίπλα της.

Φίλησε δυνατά το λαιμό της.

\- Κι εγώ το ίδιο: δεν είναι αστείο ότι, όταν ακινητοποιήθηκαν οι επίδοξοι δολοφόνοι, ένιωσα ανακούφιση, όχι μόνο, γιατί ήμουν καλά, αλλά και γιατί θα μπορούσα να βρεθώ γρήγορα κοντά σου; μιλούσε σαν παιδί, γεμάτος ειλικρίνεια, κάνοντάς την να χαμογελάσει.

\- Πώς γίνεται να είσαι τη μια τρυφερός σαν παιδί και την άλλη σκληρός σαν βράχος;

Τα μάτια του έγιναν σαν σχισμές και, χαμογελώντας, την κοιτούσε απορημένος.

\- Κάθε άνθρωπος έχει πολλά πρόσωπα, μωρό μου.

Η Φάνι δεν είπε τίποτα και στη σιωπή που απλώθηκε ανάμεσά τους, εκείνος πήρε μια απ’ τις τούφες των μαλλιών που έπεφταν στον ώμο της και χάιδεψε τις μεταξένιες τρίχες ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλά του. Το βλέμμα του έπεσε στα μελανά σημάδια στο κάτασπρο δέρμα των μαστών της, που αποκαλύφθηκαν με μια στιγμιαία απρόσεκτη κίνησή της.

\- Τι είναι αυτά, Φάνι; Ποιος σου τα ‘κανε; ρώτησε αγριεμένος.

Μεσολάβησε ένα δευτερόλεπτο αμηχανίας, για να αντιληφθεί η κοπέλα τι είδε ο φον Βέρτινγκερ. Ωστόσο, γνώριζε τον τρόπο να κρατά την ψυχραιμία της και να δίνει απαντήσεις με το σωστό τρόπο. Έκλεισε τα μάτια της περιπαιχτικά και χαμογέλασε.

\- Πολύ ζηλιάρης έγινες, Βίλχελμ! Ποιος μου τα έκανε. Κανένας! Λες να μου αρέσει να με μεταχειρίζονται έτσι;

\- Επειδή δε σου αρέσει, σε ρωτάω: για να τιμωρηθεί αυτός που το προκάλεσε.

\- Η βλακεία μου το προκάλεσε! απάντησε τάχα κουρασμένη απ’ την ανάκρισή του. Είχα ένα άσχημο πέσιμο, γι’ αυτό δεν έδωσα παράσταση απόψε. Δε σε απάτησα με τον έναν, ή με τον άλλο τρόπο, τον φίλησε ρουφηχτά στα χείλη.

Απάντησε στο φιλί της, περνώντας τα καυτά του χείλη πάνω από τη σάρκα των μάγουλών της και μάλαξε το λοβό του αυτιού της. Η ανάσα της έβγαινε βραχνή σαν αναστεναγμός, όμως, ήξερε πως δεν έπρεπε να κάνει τίποτα μαζί του απόψε. 

\- Να ‘ξερες πόσο πεθύμησα το κορμί σου, Βίλχελμ! Αλλά πονάω και δε θέλω να σε κάνω να περάσεις άσχημα..

Εκείνος, έχοντας καταλάβει περισσότερα απ’ αυτά που ήθελε να του πει, απομακρύνθηκε. Δεν είπε τίποτα, μόνο πήρε από κάτω το δεματάκι, που τώρα πρόσεχε η Φάνι ότι ήταν τυλιγμένο με μπλε βελούδο, και της το πρόσφερε.

\- Σ’ αυτήν την περίπτωση, αυτό είναι δικό σου.

\- Μα…, δε γιορτάζω.., ψέλλισε, παίρνοντας το δεματάκι στα μουλιασμένα χέρια της, τρέμοντας από αμηχανία.

\- Δεν έχει σημασία: ήθελα από καιρό να σου το δώσω. Μου είσαι πολύτιμη, Θεοφανία, κι ας αμφιβάλλεις. Άνοιξέ το.

Του έριξε ένα βλέμμα – ταίρι του παιχνιδιάρικου χαμόγελου, που έπεφτε στο πρόσωπό της, ενώ εκείνος την κοίταζε σοβαρά. Ξετύλιξε το ύφασμα και κοίταξε με ανοιχτό το στόμα. Ήταν ένα μουσικό κουτί που ομορφότερό του δεν είχε ξαναδεί. Οβάλ, στο μέγεθος ανθρώπινης καρδιάς, από ξύλο τριανταφυλλιάς στο χρώμα του κρασιού, σκαλισμένο με μικρά αραβουργήματα, επικαλυμμένα με φύλλα ασημιού και ημιπολύτιμους λίθους. Ήταν μυστηριακό, σαν να είχε στα χέρια της ένα απομεινάρι αρχαίου πολιτισμού.

Τράβηξε απαλά το ρουμπίνι που ένωνε το πάνω με το κάτω μέρος και η μελωδία του «γαλάζιου Δούναβη», αιθέρια και διακριτική, σκορπίστηκε στο χώρο. Ήταν επενδεδυμένο με βελούδο της ίδιας κόκκινης απόχρωσης και στο καπάκι είχε κεντημένο με χρυσή μεταξωτή κλωστή ένα μεγάλο περίπλοκο οικόσημο από την εποχή του Μεσαίωνα.

\- Της οικογένειάς σου; τον ρώτησε βραχνιασμένη.

\- Όχι, οι Βέρτινγκερ δε συγκινούνται από τέτοια όμορφα πραγματάκια. Το αγόρασα, γιατί μου θύμιζε, ήθελα να πιστεύω ότι μου θύμιζε… Τέλος πάντων, έδιωξε τη σκέψη μ’ ένα τίναγμα του κεφαλιού και η Φάνι δεν επέμεινε: το δώρο του ήταν τόσο όμορφο που ήθελε να ξεχάσει τη συμφωνία που είχε κάνει με τον Έστερς.

Άλλωστε τα δάχτυλά της χάιδευαν κάτι άλλο που περίμενε ξαπλωμένο ράθυμα μέσα. Το πήρε τρυφερά στα δάχτυλά της. Μια λεπτή χρυσή αλυσίδα, που φαινόταν φτιαγμένη με ιδιαίτερη τέχνη, κατέληγε σε ένα κρυστάλλινο μικρό ασύμμετρο αστέρι, στολισμένο με ρινίσματα χρυσού που διέγραφαν τα σκαλίσματα στις αμέτρητες ακτίνες του.

\- Είναι.. είναι από αυτά τα κοσμήματα που φτιάχνουν στη Βιέννη..

Το πήρε απαλά απ’ τα χέρια της και το κρέμασε τρυφερά στο λαιμό της, συνοδευμένο από ένα αιθέριο φιλί στις ρίζες των μαλλιών που την ανατρίχιασε. Κρύσταλλο και λεπτοδουλεμένο χρυσάφι σκόρπισαν αμέσως χιλιάδες στιγμιαίες λάμψεις στο φως της λάμπας, αλλά η Φάνι εξακολουθούσε να χαϊδεύει τη βελούδινη επένδυση του μουσικού κουτιού, ενώ μηχανικά τα δάχτυλά της ακουμπούσαν το μικρό αστέρι. Πήρε με δυσκολία τα μάτια της απ’ το κουτί και κοίταξε τον Βίλχελμ με γουρλωμένα από συγκίνηση μάτια.

\- Ξεκουράσου, της είπε και σηκώθηκε.

Χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά της και, χωρίς να πει τίποτα, βγήκε απ’ το μπάνιο και σε λίγο άκουσε την πόρτα του δωματίου της να κλείνει. Έσφιξε το μικρό αστέρι πάνω στο στέρνο της κι έκλεισε τα μάτια: πρώτη φορά ένιωθε τόσο τιποτένια, τόσο φτηνή. Πρώτη φορά καταλάβαινε τι εννοούσαν, λέγοντας τύψεις. Και πρώτη φορά ήταν σίγουρη πέρα από κάθε αμφιβολία ότι αυτός ο άνθρωπος που τόσο οικτρά κορόιδευε ήταν πραγματικά ξεχωριστός. Όχι, όπως το εννοούσαν οι γερμανοί, αλλά, όπως το εννοούσε η ίδια..


	21. Chapter 21

Νύχτα με ξαστεριά, όλα ήταν παγωμένα, μολονότι ο χειμώνας πλησίαζε στο τελείωμά του. Στο Καπρί είχε κοπάσει η γνωστή απρόσωπη βαβούρα, καθώς οι περισσότεροι θαμώνες τραβούσαν, τρεκλίζοντας για τα σπίτια τους, ή έβρισκαν καταφύγιο στα πάνω δωμάτια.

Στην ησυχία του στενόμακρου διαδρόμου διακρίνονταν καθαρά τα γνώριμα, εύηχα βογκητά της Φάνι, που ανά διαστήματα, διακόπτονταν από χαρούμενα γελάκια, συνοδευμένα από τον διακριτικό ήχο του «Γαλάζιου Δούναβη», που σκόρπιζε το ανοιχτό μουσικό κουτί πάνω στην τουαλέτα της.

Στο ζεστό χρυσαφί φως, που σκορπούσαν στο κοκκινωπό σκοτάδι, τα κούτσουρα που σιγόκαιγαν στο τζάκι, διακρίνονταν αχνά μικροί υφασμάτινοι σωροί στο πάτωμα και στα κάγκελα του κρεββατιού. Υγρές ανάσες και ιδρώτας ζέσταιναν το δωμάτιο με το μονότονο ήχο που έβγαζαν οι αλάδωτες σούστες του κρεββατιού να συνοδεύει το τρίξιμο του ξύλου μέσα στη φωτιά.

Οι καρποί της δεμένοι ο ένας πάνω στον άλλο με δερμάτινο λουρί στο σιδερένιο κάγκελο, ώστε το φλογισμένο αίμα να σπρώχνει πιο βίαια τη σάρκα. Τα φιδίσια χέρια της τεντωμένα. Το υπέροχο κορμί της ολόγυμνο, εκτός από ένα αστραφτερό αστεράκι πάνω στο στέρνο της, απαίτηση του εραστή της να μείνει εκεί. 

Χαμογελούσε με ικανοποίηση πίσω απ’ τα φουσκωμένα απ’ τον ερεθισμό στήθη της. Οι μηροί της διάπλατα ανοιχτοί, τα πέλματά της ακουμπούσαν στο στρώμα, αν και πολλές φορές με δυσκολία, αφού η δύναμη του αντρικού κορμιού που είχε μέσα της, τα εξύψωνε, αδύναμα απ’ το τρέμουλο. Και μαζί της λικνίζονταν και το αναμμένο κερί που εκείνος είχε σφηνώσει στον αφαλό της, σκορπώντας σε κάθε κίνηση σταγόνες καυτό, λιωμένο κερί πάνω στην κοιλιά της, κάνοντας το σώμα της να σπαρταρά περισσότερο.

Πίεζε το πέος του πιο βίαια, λες και ήθελε να φτάσει στο κέντρο της, ή να τη σκίσει στα δύο. Γι’ αυτόν δεν είχε διαφορά απ’ το να καβαλάει μια φοράδα και κινούνταν, όπως πάνω στη σέλα, κάθε φορά που κάλπαζε, αναγκάζοντας το λυγερό κορμί να κινείται νευρικά πάνω- κάτω και να τινάζεται εξουθενωτικά στον αέρα, βογκώντας δυνατά, ανοίγοντας τα κατακόκκινα χείλη της και σφίγγοντας μ’ όλη τη δύναμή της το σίδερο στις ιδρωμένες χούφτες της. Ο ιδρώτας άχνιζε στο γεροδεμένο κορμί του και εκείνος έσφιγγε τα δόντια, για να ωθήσει με μεγαλύτερη ορμή, για να την κάνει να ουρλιάξει.

Και κυριολεκτικά, ούρλιαζε, γιατί το όργανό του ακόμη και γι’ αυτήν ήταν υπερβολικό. Όμως, δεν ήθελε να σταματήσει, ακόμη και, όταν ένιωθε πως απ’ τον αφαλό της θα άρχιζε να χωρίζεται το κορμί της στα δύο, ακόμη και όταν η καμάρα που έκανε ο κορμός της υψώνονταν τόσο, ώστε τα κόκκαλά της έφταναν στα όριά τους. Ο ιδρώτας κυλούσε σ’ όλο της το σώμα και στο αναψοκοκκινισμένο πρόσωπό της και στις ρίζες των μαλλιών της. Όμως, τα απολάμβανε όλα: γι’ αυτό δέχτηκε για άλλη μια φορά να τη δέσει.

Οι σκληροτράχηλες παλάμες του άπληστα απλώνονταν σ’ όλη την επιφάνεια των μαστών της, πιέζοντας και τρίβοντάς τα ανελέητα, βλέποντας πίσω απ’ τα κλειστά της μάτια την ηδονή που πλησίαζε το μαρτύριο. Κατρακύλησε τα χέρια του στους ιδρωμένους σφριγηλούς γλουτούς της και εκείνη γέλασε, καθώς τα δάχτυλά του έψαχναν άπληστα το χώρισμα των ποδιών, για να εισβάλουν στον πρωκτό της, ψάχνοντας το υγρό εσωτερικό, προσπαθώντας να βυθίσει ολόκληρη την παλάμη του.  
Φώναξε και τότε εκείνος σταμάτησε. Έβγαλε το χέρι του και με παγωμένα μάτια, όπως ήταν υγρό, το έχωσε απότομα στο στόμα της. Εκείνη, κοιτάζοντάς τον με νόημα, έγλυψε τα δάχτυλά του με ευχαρίστηση.

Η διάρκεια ήταν ένα απ’ τα μεγάλα του προτερήματα που κάθε φορά την εξουθένωνε ευχάριστα. Ένιωσε τις φλέβες στο εσωτερικό των μηρών της που αγκάλιαζαν το αντρικό σώμα, να τεντώνονται κάποια στιγμή άγρια και το πρόσωπό της συσπάστηκε.

Εκείνος το πρόσεξε ευχαριστημένος και συνέχισε με την ίδια ακαταπόνητη δύναμη, ακόμη κι όταν το αιδοίο της άρχισε να τρέμει πάνω στη σάρκα του. Αδιάφορος έβγαλε το κερί απ’ τον αφαλό της και, χαμογελώντας άρχισε, σιγά-σιγά, να ρίχνει τις καυτές σταγόνες στις ρώγες της, απολαμβάνοντας το οδυνηρό ξάφνιασμά της. 

Η Φάνι βογκούσε, αλλά εκείνος ήταν βουβός, σοβαρός, όπως, όταν βασάνιζε τους κρατούμενούς του. Απομακρύνθηκε μόνο, όταν ένιωσε ο ίδιος κορεσμό. Ξαπλώθηκε δίπλα της, διπλώνοντας ικανοποιημένος τις παλάμες του στον αυχένα.

Η Φάνι ανέπνεε λαχανιασμένα, πνιχτά, νιώθοντας τις φλέβες στο κάτω μέρος της λεκάνης της να χορεύουν τρελαμένες και το λιωμένο κερί να καίει ακόμη πάνω στα πιο ευαίσθητα μέρη του κορμιού της.. Δεν μπορούσε να κλείσει τα τρεμάμενα πόδια της, ούτε να τα απλώσει στο στρώμα. Τα στήθη της ανεβοκατέβαιναν γρήγορα στο στέρνο, ακολουθώντας το κλώτσημα της καρδιάς.  
Γύρισε και της έριξε μια υπεροπτική ματιά, χαμογέλασε στραβά, ήταν χλωμή. Τη φίλησε στον αφαλό.

Ήθελε να του κάνει το ίδιο, αλλά εκείνος σπάνια της επέτρεπε να τον αγγίζει, σαν να τη σιχαινόταν. Αλλά τον λάτρευε. Παρ’ όλο που ξάπλωνε άνετος στο στρώμα, λησμονώντας να λύσει το λουρί που, όσο περνούσε η ώρα, έσφιγγε πιο οδυνηρά.  
\- Χανς, είσαι υπέροχος! Του είπε με λατρεία, ενώ τα μάτια της ακτινοβολούσαν.

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά και έπιασε τη ρώγα του πρησμένου μαστού της ανάμεσα στα δάχτυλά του.

\- Πιο υπέροχος απ’ το φον Βέρτινγκερ; Ρώτησε ψυχρά, τρίβοντας δυνατά τη ρώγα της.

\- Αφάνταστα! Απάντησε αυθόρμητα, φοβούμενη ένα ξέσπασμά του, όπως την άλλη φορά.

\- Αλήθεια; ειρωνική η φωνή του.

Ανέκφραστος, έσφιξε σαν τανάλια τη ρώγα της και εκείνη τινάχτηκε μ’ ένα βογκητό απ’ τον ξαφνικό πόνο.

\- Πώς είναι το κορμί του γυμνό; Ρώτησε με την αυστηρότητα ανακριτή.

Η Φάνι ένιωσε τον ίδιο τρόμο, όπως στην αποθήκη την ώρα που την έδενε. Ξαφνικά, συνειδητοποίησε πόσο ανυπεράσπιστη ήταν, ένιωσε υγρό να ρέει προς το γυμνό της αιδοίο. Τα μάτια του ήταν άδεια, - προσπάθησε να φανεί ήρεμη, χαμογέλασε.

\- Περίεργη ερώτηση για άντρα! Προσπάθησε δειλά να χαλαρώσει την ατμόσφαιρα.

Ο Χανς, όμως, δεν είχε διάθεση για χαζολογήματα. Μ’ ένα τίναγμα, έβαλε την κοιλιά της ανάμεσα στα σκέλια του. Άρπαξε τα στήθη της από τη ρίζα κοντά στις μασχάλες, τα έσφιξε στις παλάμες του και άρχισε να τα σηκώνει, τεντώνοντας επώδυνα τους τένοντες που τα κρατούσαν. Συνέχισε να τα τεντώνει, ακόμη και όταν η αντίσταση έγινε μεγαλύτερη. Σαν να ήθελε να τα ξεριζώσει.

Δάκρυσε απ’ τον πόνο. 

\- Θα σου πω.., είπε βιαστικά. Σταμάτα, σε παρακαλώ..

Το νιαούρισμά της τον εξευμένισε. Ρούφηξε με δύναμη τη σάρκα που έσφιγγε στα χέρια του και την ελευθέρωσε.

\- Έχει ένα απ’ τα ωραιότερα αντρικά κορμιά που έχω δει στη ζωή μου, - ο Χανς κούνησε καταφατικά, αφού ήταν βέβαιος γι’ αυτό. Γεροδεμένος, με τέλειο δέσιμο της σάρκας σε κάθε σημείο της κορμοστασιάς του: οι μύες διαγράφονται τέλεια σχηματισμένοι στα μπράτσα και στα μπούτια του, - έκανε, επίτηδες, λεπτομερή την περιγραφή της, επιθυμώντας να τον αναστατώσει, αν και δεν ήξερε από τι θα προέρχονταν: από ζήλια, ή πάθος.. 

Τα μάτια του νεαρού άντρα έλαμπαν άγρια, αφηρημένα, κοιτάζοντας στο κενό. Του άρεσε η περιγραφή και δεν ήθελε να σταματήσει, τα λόγια της τα άκουγε μακρινά.

\- Τα οπίσθιά του είναι σφιχτά, γεμάτα, απόλαυση στα χέρια.. Και οι πλάτες του.. Τα μπράτσα του, όταν με σφίγγουν, με γεμίζουν ανατριχίλα, η φωνή της ήταν γεμάτη ηδονή από πείσμα, αφού αδιαφορούσε για το όποιο ξέσπασμά του, που βαθιά μέσα της επιθυμούσε.

Ξαφνικά, τα πονηρά μάτια του Έστερς επέστρεψαν, την κοίταξε στα μάτια κοφτερά.

\- Το σώμα του είναι καλύτερο απ’ το δικό μου; ρώτησε αυστηρά και το βλέμμα του γέμισε απειλή.

Εκείνη ένιωσε την καρδιά της να σφίγγεται, γιατί θυμόταν καλά τι της είχε στοιχίσει μια ανάλογη ερώτησή του πριν λίγο καιρό. Τα χέρια της πονούσαν έντονα απ’ το σφίξιμο του πετσιού απ’ το οποίο δε φαινόταν να έχει καμία πρόθεση να την απαλλάξει. Μια σκέψη άναψε σαν φλας στο μυαλό της, καθώς αναλογιζόταν την κατάστασή της εκείνη τη στιγμή: γυμνή, δεμένη, εξουθενωμένη από κάτι που όσο το σκεφτόταν, δεν της θύμιζε έρωτα, μ’ αυτόν να κάθεται από πάνω της απόλυτος εξουσιαστής της. Ίσως, τελικά, το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν, όχι να κάνει έρωτα μαζί της, αλλά να τη βασανίζει: έτσι κι αλλιώς, απολάμβανε περισσότερο το να της προκαλεί πόνο, παρά την ίδια την πράξη. Ανατρίχιασε τρομαγμένη.

\- Όχι, δεν έχει καλύτερο σώμα απ’ το δικό σου, απάντησε, προσπαθώντας να φανεί ήρεμη.

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά με δυσπιστία. Εντελώς απροειδοποίητα, την άρπαξε απ’ τα μαλλιά και σήκωσε το κεφάλι της, μέχρι να φτάσει στο ύψος του δικού του.

Η Φάνι παρέλυσε απ’ τη σφοδρότητα της κίνησής του, κατάλαβε ότι δεν πίστεψε απόλυτα τα λόγια της.

\- Το πέος του πώς είναι; ρώτησε απαιτητικά, άγρια.

Γούρλωσε τα μάτια, τέτοια ερώτηση δεν την περίμενε ούτε καν από αυτόν.

\- Μα, πώς..; ψέλλισε, μη ξέροντας πώς να αντιδράσει, για να μην τον εξοργίσει.

\- Λέγε! Ούρλιαξε και της τράβηξε τόσο πίσω το κεφάλι, ώστε να νομίσει πως θα της το ξερίζωνε απ΄ τους ώμους. Πόσο μεγάλο είναι;

Εκείνη έβαλε τα κλάματα από πόνο μα πιο πολύ από φόβο.

\- Είναι μικρότερο απ’ το δικό σου..

Την ελευθέρωσε απότομα και χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος απ’ την απάντηση σαν να του είχε προσφέρει την επιβεβαίωση που τόσο ζητούσε. Πήρε στα τραχιά δάχτυλά του το κρυστάλλινο αστέρι και το χάιδεψε. Εκείνη έκλεισε τα μάτια με ανακούφιση.

\- Λίγο φτηνιάρικο δεν είναι; Θα μπορούσε να σου δώσει κάτι με πολύτιμες πέτρες.

\- Είναι πανάκριβα αυτά τα μπιχλιμπίδια, απάντησε λαχανιασμένη. Λεπτοδουλειά, βλέπεις: μόνο ένα κοσμηματοπωλείο στην Ευρώπη τα φτιάχνει..

\- Τότε, του το ξεπλήρωσες, όπως έπρεπε! Γέλασε δυνατά και δάγκωσε τη ρώγα της.

Ένιωσε τους καρπούς της να απαλλάσσονται απ’ το δυνατό σφίξιμο. Άνοιξε τα μάτια. Το στήθος του ήταν γερμένο από πάνω της, καθώς την έλυνε, και παρά τις σκέψεις που, μόλις πριν λίγο, είχε κάνει, δεν μπόρεσε ν’ αντισταθεί και να μην ακουμπήσει τα φλογισμένα ακόμη απ’ το φόβο χείλη της πάνω του. 

Ο Χανς τινάχτηκε, σχεδόν, με αποστροφή. Την κοίταξε συνοφρυωμένος.

\- Ποιος σου είπε ότι μπορείς να με φιλήσεις; Ήταν θυμωμένος.

\- Εκείνος δεν έχει αντίρρηση να τον φιλάω.., απάντησε πονηρά, γνωρίζοντας πως έτσι θα κέντριζε το ενδιαφέρον του.

Έφερε το πρόσωπό του πάνω απ’ το δικό της, ώστε να μην μπορεί να δει τίποτα πέρα από αυτό.

\- Δηλαδή, ρώτησε τονίζοντας κάθε συλλαβή, σου επιτρέπει να τον αγγίζεις; - αδυνατούσε να το πιστέψει.

\- Όχι, μόνο μου επιτρέπει, αλλά το απολαμβάνει κιόλας! Δεν είδες τι δώρα μου έκανε; Γέλασε.

Εκείνος τραβήχτηκε έκπληκτος. Ξάπλωσε δίπλα της. Αισθανόταν κάτι σαν απογοήτευση τώρα που έμαθε ότι ο φον Βέρτινγκερ επέτρεπε σε μια πουτάνα να τον βρωμίζει με τα χέρια και τα χείλη της. Το αίμα του χοροπηδούσε στις φλέβες από μια μορφή ακαθόριστου θυμού. Τα μάτια του έλαμπαν, καθώς προσπαθούσε να φανταστεί εκείνο το ιερό σώμα, γυμνό με τα χέρια αυτής της γυναίκας να το αγγίζουν άπληστα. Μια γκριμάτσα αποδοκιμασίας σκάλισε το πρόσωπό του. Ήταν πρόθυμος να πιστέψει ότι η Φάνι του έλεγε ψέματα, αλλά γνώριζε πως ήταν τόσο φοβισμένη που δε θα το τολμούσε. Άλλωστε είχε δει τα δώρα του.  
Η Φάνι ένιωσε μια παράξενη έξαψη, βλέποντας πόσο βαριά τον επηρέασαν τα λόγια της και άφησε τη μνησικακία να την καταλάβει. Στηρίχθηκε στον αγκώνα της και, ενώ έτριβε ακόμη τους μελανιασμένους της καρπούς, έφερε τα γεμάτα μοχθηρία μάτια της πάνω απ’ το πρόσωπό του.

\- Είχες, στ’ αλήθεια, την ελπίδα ότι κάποτε θα επέτρεπε μόνο σε σένα ν’ αγγίξεις το γυμνό του σώμα;! Τα λόγια της ήταν καρφιά και, στο τέλος, άφησε να ηχήσει στο δωμάτιο το ειρωνικό της γέλιο.

Όλη του η απογοήτευση για το νεαρό λοχαγό, έγινε πυρωμένη οργή που τρυπούσε το κρανίο του. Μ’ ένα τίναγμα, άρπαξε τους εύθραυστους καρπούς της και, σφίγγοντάς τους, λες και ήθελε να τους συνθλίψει, την πέταξε ανάσκελη στο στρώμα και βρέθηκε ξανά από πάνω της με τα γεννητικά του όργανα να ακουμπούν στην κοιλιά της. Πίεσε τα χέρια της στο στρώμα. Το κόκκινο, αναμμένο του πρόσωπο ήταν πάνω απ’ το δικό της.

Τον κοίταξε με μάτια που λαμπύριζαν γεμάτα πρόκληση, γιατί εκείνη είχε ένα προνόμιο που αυτός δε θα αποκτούσε ποτέ. Ξέχασε ακόμη και το φόβο της για την ευαλωτότητά της.

\- Πονάει η αλήθεια, Χανς; Σφύριξε σαν οχιά με άγρια χαρά θριάμβου. Έτσι είναι: όσο ερωτευμένος και να ‘σαι μαζί του, εκείνος πάντα θα αδιαφορεί για σένα. Δε δίνει δεκάρα για σένα! και βλέποντάς τον να σφίγγει με λύσσα τα δόντια, συνέχισε ερεθισμένη από αυτό που του έκανε. Προχτές με ρωτούσε για τα όνειρά μου, νοιάζεται για μένα: το είδωλό σου ενδιαφέρεται για μένα και έχει χεσμένο εσένα! Σε περιφρονεί!

Όλο το κορμί του έτρεμε από τους χτύπους της έξαλλης καρδιάς του που ήθελε να κλάψει. Τα μάτια του θόλωσαν, έβλεπε κι αυτό το βλέμμα του Βίλχελμ, όταν τον συναντούσε: ένα βλέμμα αδιάφορο, τόσο περιφρονητικό που ήταν σαν να έβλεπε δια μέσου αυτού, σαν να ήταν ανύπαρκτος. Οργή και οδύνη. Άρχισε να σφυροκοπά με τις τεράστιες παλάμες του το πρόσωπο της Φάνι, θεωρώντας πως αυτό το γύναιο τα προκάλεσε όλα, ξελόγιασε το φον Βέρτινγκερ, ξεχνώντας πως ο ίδιος της το είχε ζητήσει.  
Εκείνη φώναζε, αλλά δεν τον ένοιαζε: οι φωνές της τον ερέθιζαν περισσότερο και έδιναν μεγαλύτερη ισχύ στα χτυπήματά του. Το αίμα που έτρεχε στα ρουθούνια και τα χείλη της δρόσιζε την καμένη ψυχή του. Οι φωνές της έπαψαν και δεχόταν βουβά τα χτυπήματά του, ομολογώντας την ενοχή της, - η ίδια το είχε προκαλέσει και ήταν αλήθεια ότι ένιωθε κάποια ικανοποίηση, γιατί ήταν και εκείνη ικανή να κάνει την καρδιά του να φλέγεται έτσι. Όχι μόνο ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ.

Σηκώθηκε από πάνω της κουρασμένος και κάθησε στην άκρη του κρεββατιού: ήταν τα συναισθήματά του που τον εξάντλησαν.  
Η Φάνι, νιώθοντάς τον και μετανιωμένη που τον προκάλεσε, ανασηκώθηκε με κόπο, γιατί το κεφάλι της βάραινε πολύ απ’ τα χτυπήματα, και πέρασε τα χέρια της γύρω απ’ τη ζεστή μέση του. Ακούμπησε το κεφάλι της στοργικά στην κοιλιά του, αλλά πριν προλάβουν τα χείλη της ν’ αγγίξουν το υπογάστριό του, την πέταξε με δύναμη στο πάτωμα.

Στήριξε το σώμα του στα πέλματα και σηκώθηκε. Κλώτσησε τις γυμνές της γάμπες και πήρε τα ρούχα του, που κρέμονταν στο κάγκελο του κρεββατιού, για να αρχίσει να ντύνεται.

Τα δακρυσμένα μάτια της Φάνι έπεσαν πάνω του, ήξερε πως τον είχε πληγώσει και πως ό,τι της έκανε της άξιζε. Δεν την ένοιαζε που του άρεσε να της προκαλεί πόνο, αρκεί να ήταν μαζί της, να μην έφευγε. Γιατί, αν έφευγε τώρα, ίσως, να μην ξαναρχόταν.. Και δε θα το άντεχε.

Άλλωστε τον ένιωθε: ένιωθε την πίκρα του, γιατί κάποιος συνομήλικός του είχε τα πάντα απ’ την αρχή της ζωής του, ενώ ο Χανς έπρεπε να αγωνιστεί σκληρά για όλα αυτά, αλλά, όσο σκληρά κι αν προσπαθούσε, ό,τι κι αν πετύχαινε, πάντα θα βρισκόταν ένα βήμα πίσω, αδικημένος απ’ την ίδια τη φύση που επέλεξε να προικίσει τόσο απλόχερα τον άλλον.

\- Χανς, σε παρακαλώ, μη φεύγεις! Δεν τα εννοούσα αυτά που είπα: συγχώρεσέ με, του φώναξε, ενώ εκείνος αδιάφορος συνέχιζε να ανεβάζει το παντελόνι του. Είσαι πολύ καλύτερός του: μόνο μαζί σου νιώθω έτσι. Εκείνος είναι ένας ηλίθιος, ένας ηλίθιος σνόμπ, - είχε ακούσει τον ίδιο τον Χανς να τον αποκαλεί έτσι και επίτηδες χρησιμοποίησε τα λόγια του.  
Εκείνος την κοίταξε με βλέμμα απλανές.

\- Το όνομά του τον έκανε αυτό που είναι, χωρίς τον πατέρα του θα ήταν ένα μηδενικό! Φώναξε με απόγνωση.

Ο Χανς χαμογέλασε στραβά: τα ίδια λόγια χρησίμευσαν και στον ίδιο σαν παρηγοριά όλ’ αυτά τα χρόνια, αν και νωρίς υποψιάστηκε ότι δεν υπήρχε ίχνος αλήθειας μέσα τους. Άρχισε να μη θέλει να φύγει. Το ολόγυμνο θεσπέσιο κορμί της πάνω στο πάτωμα και το αίμα στο πρόσωπό της του υποδείκνυαν να μείνει.

Πέταξε από πάνω του το παντελόνι και ύστερα το εσώρουχό του, την κοίταξε με νόημα, δίνοντας την εντύπωση πως είχε ξεχάσει το δαίμονά του. Χαμογέλασε και η κοπέλα και το ελαφρώς πρησμένο πρόσωπό της έλαμψε από ευτυχία.

\- Πέσε στα τέσσερα! Διάταξε.

Και κείνη υπάκουσε, χωρίς δισταγμό, ξέροντας πόσο του άρεσε να βλέπει. Άφησε τα στήθη της να κρεμάσουν ελεύθερα προς το πάτωμα και, ταυτόχρονα, έστησε προκλητικά τα σφριγηλά της οπίσθια, ενώ τα μαλλιά της χύθηκαν στο πάτωμα.

Ο γερμανός χαμογέλασε, διεγερμένος απ’ το θέαμα και ξάπλωσε, φέρνοντας το κεφάλι του κάτω απ’ το σώμα της. Άρπαξε με το στόμα τη θηλή της και άρχισε να την πιπιλίζει ανάμεσα στα δόντια του άπληστα, σαν πεινασμένο μωρό. 

Εκείνη ανατρίχιασε και, ένιωσε να ερεθίζεται υπέρμετρα, καθώς, ανικανοποίητος, δάγκωνε τις ρώγες της. Και ρουφούσε δυνατά, κάνοντάς την να βογκάει από ηδονή. Χορταίνοντας τα πλούσια στήθη της, έβγαλε τη γλώσσα του και την πέρασε ανάμεσα απ’ τα στήθη της, πάνω απ’ την κοιλιά της. Τινάγματα ρυθμικά αναστάτωσαν, άθελά της, το σώμα της, καθώς η υγρή, ελαφρώς, τραχιά επιφάνεια της γλώσσας του, έφτασε στο αιδοίο της, επιμένοντας να ανιχνεύει κάθε λεπτομέρειά του, φέρνοντας την καρδιά της σ’ εκείνο το σημείο, καθώς αποσπούσε το ξερό κερί, γρατζουνώντας ευχάριστα τη σάρκα της.

Ξαφνικά, και, ενώ εκείνη απολάμβανε τη μάλαξη που έκανε η γλώσσα του στο αιδοίο της, ανασηκώθηκε, πήγε πίσω της, άνοιξε βίαια τους γλουτούς της και έχωσε απότομα το πέος του στον πρωκτό της. Φώναξε δυνατά από πόνο μα πιο πολύ από ξαφνική χαρά.

Τα βογκητά της γίνονταν ρυθμικά, λαχανιασμένα, πού και πού, κλαψιάρικα, αφού έσπρωχνε τόσο δυνατά που πλήγωνε και έσκιζε το τρυφερό κρέας. Τα χέρια και τα πόδια της έτρεμαν από αδυναμία να αντέξει τη δύναμή του.

Όμως, εκείνος είχε πολύ οργή ακόμη να ξεβράσει στο κορμί της, εκδίκηση για όσα του είπε και δεν είχε ξεχάσει. Έσφιξε τα μαλλιά της και τράβηξε το κεφάλι τόσο δυνατά, ώστε το σώμα της να κάνει μια καμπύλη σαν τόξο. Και συγκρατώντας την σαν τανάλια απ’ τα μαλλιά, αδιαφορώντας για τη δυσκολία της να αναπνεύσει και τον τρόμο του κορμιού της, συνέχισε να βγάζει με μανία τη θηριώδη δύναμή του, πασχίζοντας να σκίσει τον πρωκτό της. Εκείνη πότε φώναζε με φόβο και πότε γελούσε ανόητα.

\- Πώς σε φωνάζει, όταν κάνετε έρωτα; Τράβηξε πιο δυνατά τα μαλλιά της.

\- «Μωρό μου», φώναξε ξέπνοα, κοροϊδευτικά.

\- Και πώς νιώθεις μαζί του στο κρεββάτι;

\- Βαριέμαι αφάνταστα μ’ αυτόν το βλάκα!

Πίεσε με το βραχίονά του το θώρακά της πάνω του, για να σπρώξει πιο βίαια, ώστε να μην μπορεί να του ξεφύγει. Εκείνη φώναξε, αλλά δεν το διανοήθηκε καν να του πει να σταματήσει, παρόλο που αισθανόταν να της διαλύει το εσωτερικό της.

\- «Μωρό του» μια πουτάνα! Έβαλε τα γέλια.

\- Ναι, ο ανόητος! Και το λέει με τόσο ηλίθιο τρόπο..! Γέλασε από πόνο.

\- Στ’ αλήθεια, ανόητος. Ένας φον Βέρτινγκερ! Με μια βαλτή ανόητη πουτάνα, που τον κοροϊδεύει με κάθε ευκαιρία! Που τον κερατώνει κάθε λίγο, χωρίς να το υποψιάζεται καν!

\- Πράγματι, εισέβαλε μια τρίτη φωνή ήρεμη μες στο παραλήρημα του δωματίου. Ανόητος.

Γύρισαν και οι δυο ξαφνιασμένοι. Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ στεκόταν περήφανος, πέτρινα ανέκφραστος - ο θεός του Χανς με όλη την απρόσιτη ομορφιά του -, στο κατώφλι της πόρτας. Η Φάνι ένιωσε ντροπή που την έβλεπε έτσι, ολόγυμνη με τον Έστερς κολλημένο πάνω της.

Ο Χανς, ωστόσο, ικανοποιημένος που, επιτέλους, ο φον Βέρτινγκερ μάθαινε την αλήθεια, ότι και οι δυο είχαν την ίδια γυναίκα, σηκώθηκε. Κοιτούσε αγέρωχα, ειρωνικά και, χαμογελώντας, τον πλησίασε άνετος μες στην ολική γύμνια του. 

Ο Βίλχελμ τον κοίταξε ήσυχα, ωστόσο, φανερώνοντας την αποστροφή του. Το πρόσωπό του πέτρινο, ανέκφραστο, τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν σαν χάντρες.

\- Έλα, φον Βέρτινγκερ, όπως καταλαβαίνεις, υπάρχει άπλετος χώρος και για τους δυο μας σ’ αυτήν. Εκτός κι αν προτιμάς εμένα,.. «μωρό μου», τόνισε κοροϊδευτικά το «μωρό μου» και, τελειώνοντας τη φράση του, άπλωσε το χέρι του προς το πρόσωπό του, θέλοντας ν’ αγγίξει το δροσερό ακόμη απ’ τη νύχτα πρόσωπό του, αλλά πιο πολύ να τον ταπεινώσει.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ άρπαξε τον καρπό του και τον έσφιξε τόσο δυνατά που ο Χανς βόγκηξε, απορώντας και θαυμάζοντας τη δύναμή του. Το στραμπούλιξε και το κράτησε κάτω. Τον κοιτούσε με τόση σοβαρότητα βαθιά μέσα στα μάτια, που ο Έστερς ένιωσε πως ο νεαρός λοχαγός διάβαζε το περιεχόμενο του μυαλού του, τα πάντα: τη βαθιά κατωτερότητα που ένιωθε μπροστά του, το ασίγαστο μίσος του, - ίδρωσε-, την ακόρεστη εμμονή του γι’ αυτόν. Και ντράπηκε, για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του, γιατί μέσα σ’ εκείνα τα καθαρά μάτια, έβλεπε χαραγμένα όλα εκείνα που τον πλήγωναν και πάσχιζε να τα αρνηθεί, έβλεπε έναν σπουδαίο άντρα, πρώτη φορά από τόσο κοντά. Ποθούσε όσο τίποτα να τον ακούσει να τον βρίζει με τον χειρότερο τρόπο, αυτό, ναι, θα τον ικανοποιούσε: θα ήταν μια νίκη να τον κάνει να αισθανθεί τόσο δυνατά γι’ αυτόν, ώστε να τον βρίσει. Να τον αναγκάσει να λερώσει το στόμα του, να πέσει στο επίπεδο το δικό του.

Εκείνος, όμως, απομάκρυνε το βλέμμα του και, απλώς, έφτυσε με περιφρόνηση στο πάτωμα. Ελευθέρωσε το χέρι του και εξαφανίστηκε, αφήνοντας τον Έστερς σε έκσταση, οργισμένο μα περισσότερο ταπεινωμένο, και κυρίως, να σιχαίνεται τον εαυτό του.

Βρόντηξε την πόρτα και η Φάνι μαζεμένη στη γωνιά της κοίταζε τρομαγμένη, καταλαβαίνοντας τη θύελλα που μαινόταν μέσα του. Έτρεξε, μουγκρίζοντας στην τουαλέτα της, όπου το μουσικό κουτί ακόμη έπαιζε τη μελωδία του, και με μια σπρωξιά το πέταξε στον τοίχο, σωπαίνοντάς το.

Θυμήθηκε πως υπήρχε και εκείνη. Γύρισε αργά και την κοίταξε σκυθρωπός, στις ίριδές του παραμόνευε η απειλή. Μετά από ένα σιωπηλό λεπτό αμηχανίας, έτρεξε μανιασμένος κατά πάνω της και την άρπαξε απ’ τα μαλλιά.

\- Σκύλα! Τσίριξε. Εσύ του είπες ότι θα είμαι εδώ, για να με ταπεινώσεις. Πουτάνα! Την τράβηξε και λίγο ακόμη θα αποσπούσε το δέρμα απ’ το κρανίο της.

\- Όχι, όχι, φώναξε μέσ’ από δάκρυα, δεν έφταιγα εγώ! Δεν το ήξερα, Χανς! Σε παρακαλώ, άσε με..

\- Ηλίθια πουτάνα! Θα πληρώσεις για όλα! Χούφτωσε το πολύτιμο αστέρι στο λαιμό της και το απέσπασε βίαια, για να το εκσφενδονίσει στον τοίχο.

Και κρατώντας την απ’ τα μαλλιά, γρονθοκοπούσε τη ντελικάτη κοιλιά της, χωρίς να την αφήνει να λυγίζει, βυθίζοντας με απόλαυση τη σιδερένια γροθιά του στο τρυφερό κρέας, απολαμβάνοντας τις κραυγές της, αφού γνώριζε πως δε θα τραβούσαν την προσοχή κανενός, γιατί η πουτάνα αυτή ήταν γνωστή για τα ακραία βίτσια της. Το αίμα πετάγονταν ήδη σαν σιντριβάνι απ’ το στόμα της, όταν άρχισε να σφυροκοπά το πρόσωπό της.

Οι φωνές της σίγησαν σε απλά βογκητά. Ημιλιπόθυμη την έσυρε στο πίσω μέρος του κρεββατιού και με μια βάναυση, απότομη κίνηση, πέρασε το κεφάλι της ανάμεσα από δυο κάγκελα, σφηνώνοντας το λαιμό της, επιτρέποντάς της να βγάζει με κόπο την ήδη πνιχτή ανάσα της. Έβαλε τα γόνατά της να ακουμπούν στο πάτωμα, και έσπρωξε τα μαλλιά της απ’ την πλάτη της.

\- Τώρα, θα ολοκληρωθεί η ικανοποίησή σου..! της πέταξε ειρωνικά.

Η νεαρή πόρνη είχε πετρώσει απ’ τον τρόμο για ό,τι θα της έκανε, γιατί κατάλαβε ότι τώρα πια ο Χανς ήταν μόνο ο βασανιστής του γερμανικού στρατού, που ζητούσε να εκδικηθεί. Η αγωνία τάραζε επώδυνα το στήθος της και μετέτρεπε σε ασφυκτικό το πνίξιμο απ’ τα κάγκελα του κρεββατιού, ώστε κάποιες φορές διαπίστωνε με απόγνωση ότι δεν μπορούσε να αναπνεύσει και σαν τρελή ρουφούσε τον αέρα, για να καταφέρει να τον φέρει στα πνευμόνια της. 

\- Σκάσε, πουτάνα!

Σηκώθηκε και έβγαλε απ’ το παντελόνι του τη λεπτή δερμάτινη ζώνη του. Τη δίπλωσε μες στη χούφτα και στάθηκε υπεροπτικά από πάνω της, κοιτάζοντας άπληστα το ωραίο κορμί που σπαρταρούσε από πόνο και λυγμούς. Μόνο μια επιθυμία τον έκαιγε: να καταστρέψει αυτό το σώμα που έκανε έρωτα ο φον Βέρτινγκερ. Ύψωσε στον αέρα το δερμάτινο ιμάντα και κατέβασε μ’ όλη του τη λύσσα στην εκτεθειμένη πλάτη της το άκρο με τη σιδερένια αγκράφα.

Το λυγερό κορμί σπαρτάρησε και ένα φριχτό ουρλιαχτό έσκισε το μισοσκόταδο, αλλά καθώς τα κάγκελα την ανάγκαζαν, έπεσε ξανά, για να δεχτεί το επόμενο, εξίσου συντριπτικό χτύπημα.

Το πρόσωπό του ασάλευτο με μάτια γεμάτα λαμπερή ηδονή κοίταζαν τη μαλακή σάρκα να διαλύεται κάτω από τη σφοδρότητα του πετσιού και το σίδερο της αγκράφας που καρφώνονταν. Ερεθίζονταν, βλέποντας το σώμα της να σπαρταρά ολόγυμνο, σακατεμένο με ξεσκισμένες σάρκες που αιμορραγούσαν, τα ζουμερά της στήθη να χορεύουν. Τα ουρλιαχτά της ενίσχυσαν κι άλλο τη στύση του.

Ξεσφήνωσε το κεφάλι της και την πέταξε στο κρεββάτι ανάσκελα. Είχε λιποθυμήσει. Έδεσε τεντωμένα, όσο δεν πήγαινε άλλο, ανοιχτά τα χέρια και τα πόδια της στα άκρα του κρεββατιού σαν άλλος Προκρούστης, με τα λουριά που είχε πάντα μαζί του.  
Η πλάτη της έκανε αμέσως τα σεντόνια να κοκκινίσουν.

Τη συνέφερε, ρίχνοντας στο πρόσωπό της το νερό απ’ τη λεκάνη που είχε, για να πλένεται. Ήταν κουρασμένη, τρομοκρατημένη, καθόταν πάνω στην κοιλιά της. 

\- Θα φωνάξω «βοήθεια».., του είπε ξέπνοα μες απ’ τα δάκρυά της.

\- Δε νομίζω, απάντησε με κακία, άρπαξε απ’ το κομοδίνο την τετράγωνη ταμπακέρα της και τη σφήνωσε στο στόμα της, αδιαφορώντας για το πόσο το ανάγκασε να τεντωθεί. Σήκωσε την κιλότα της απ’ το πάτωμα και της έδεσε το στόμα σφιχτά.  
Τα μάτια της είχαν γουρλωθεί. Το σώμα της ήταν τόσο τεντωμένο που σιγά- σιγά το ένιωθε να σκίζεται απ’ τη μέση. Κοίταξε γύρω της με απελπισία, κανείς δεν μπορούσε να τη βοηθήσει, και οι πόνοι γινόταν πιο δυνατοί, η καρδιά της κλωτσούσε δυνατά, ίδρωνε.

Εκείνος γύρισε στο κρεββάτι και ανέβηκε, της έδειξε το λεπτό κούτσουρο που πήρε δίπλα απ’ το τζάκι και την ίδια στιγμή που κάρφωνε το πέος του στο αιδοίο της, πίεζε με πείσμα το κούτσουρο στον πρωκτό της, ώσπου κατάφερε να τον σκίσει τόσο, ώστε να χωράει. Η μεταλλική ταμπακέρα έπνιγε τις σπαρακτικές κραυγές της, καθώς μπαινόβγαινε με όλη του τη δύναμη στο κορμί της και, ταυτόχρονα, τραβούσε και βύθιζε το κούτσουρο στον πρωκτό της.

Άφησε το ξύλο, σφηνωμένο ως τη μέση, βουτηγμένο στα αίματα και άρπαξε τα πρησμένα στήθη της απ’ τις ρώγες, τραβώντας τα προς τα πάνω, μέχρι ν’ αρχίσουν να ματώνουν. Το πέος του ξέσκιζε το αιδοίο της, κάνοντας το σώμα της να τινάζεται βίαια και να γδέρνει τα δεμένα μέλη της, και τα δάχτυλά του το στήθος της, κουνούσε με απόγνωση το κεφάλι, για να σταματήσει, αλλά εκείνος γελούσε, δυναμώνοντας με πείσμα τις κινήσεις του. Τα μάτια της έτρεχαν στο μελανιασμένο της πρόσωπο.   
Σηκώθηκε από πάνω της και άρχισε ήρεμος να ντύνεται, ενώ εκείνη, ανίκανη να λιποθυμήσει, με τα στήθη της που μάτωναν απ’ τις ξεσκισμένες κατακόκκινες ρώγες της να χοροπηδούν απ’ την ταχυπαλμία και τον πρωκτό της να μένει οδυνηρά τεντωμένος με το ξύλο να γδέρνει το κορμί της και να βρέχεται απ΄ τη συνεχή ροή του αίματος. Η κοιλιά της ανεβοκατέβαινε. Τον κοίταζε πίσω απ’ τα θολά μάτια της, μη πιστεύοντας ακόμη τι της είχε κάνει.

Εκείνος ένιωσε το βλέμμα της.

\- Αντέχεις ακόμη, ε;

Καθώς έβαζε την καμπαρτίνα του, είδε το παραμορφωμένο πρόσωπό της να συσπάται έντονα. 

\- Μη στενοχωριέσαι, σκύλα, δε θα πεθάνεις γρήγορα! Έτσι, τιμωρεί ο υπολοχαγός Έστερς! Της είπε με μίσος και έφυγε, σφυρίζοντας, έχοντας ηρεμήσει το μαρτύριο της ψυχής του.


	22. Chapter 22

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ βγήκε απ’ το καμπαρέ μέσα σε μια ομίχλη, χωρίς να είναι ικανός να παρατηρήσει τίποτα γύρω του, ούτε καν να αναπνεύσει κανονικά, κρατώντας την εικόνα που αντίκρισε και τα ειρωνικά σχόλια, που άκουσε πριν λίγο, ολοκάθαρα στις αισθήσεις του. Η καρδιά του χτυπούσε δυνατά και τα μάγουλά του είχαν ανάψει. Η ανάσα του είχε κοπεί.

Ωστόσο, μόλις ο δροσερός αέρας χτύπησε το πρόσωπό του, ένιωσε ότι σφούγγισε, αμέσως, ό, τι βάραινε την ψυχή και το μυαλό του. Στάθηκε ξαφνιασμένος. Το πρόσωπό του δρόσισε ευχάριστα και τα μάτια του υγράνθηκαν από την απότομη επαφή με το κρύο. Αισθάνθηκε απελευθερωμένος, αποστασιοποιημένος από όσα είχε δει εκεί μέσα.

Προχώρησε με στρωτό βήμα, έχοντας τα χέρια στις τσέπες και σταμάτησε στη μικρή πλατεία απέναντι απ’ το Καπρί, κάτω από τη σκιά ενός γέρικου πλάτανου. Κοίταξε ψηλά στο κοκκινωπό παράθυρο της Φάνι και έκλεισε αφηρημένα τα μάτια, - άλλη μια προδοσία, γιατί είχε, λοιπόν, σημασία;

\- Πονάει η προδοσία, ε, φον Βέρτινγκερ;

Τινάχτηκε ξαφνιασμένος και, αντανακλαστικά, έπιασε τη λαβή του όπλου του. Καθώς, όμως, αντίκρισε τη λεπτοκαμωμένη φιγούρα, που έβγαινε μέσα απ’ τις σκιές, άφησε το όπλο, αφού δεν ένιωσε απειλή. Η φιγούρα τον πλησίασε κι άλλο, ώσπου μπορούσε να διακρίνει ένα γνώριμο μουτράκι κάτω από ένα μάλλινο σκούφο. Ήταν κορίτσι, το ήξερε καλά, όχι μόνο απ’ τη λίγο μαλακή φωνή της. «Τα φλογισμένα μάτια» σκέφτηκε.

\- Ξέρεις το όνομά μου;

\- Ποιος δε γνωρίζει το λοχαγό φον Βέρτινγκερ; απάντησε με τη γνώριμη ατάκα της, μένοντας περήφανη, απρόσιτη, παρόλο που ήξερε ότι εκείνος έβλεπε, πλέον, καθαρά τα λαμπερά στο σκοτάδι καστανά της μάτια.

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε στο σχόλιό της. Του φαινόταν παράξενο ότι κυκλοφορούσε σε ώρα απαγορευμένη, αλλά, γνωρίζοντας την αλήτικη φύση της, μπορούσε να το αποδώσει στο θράσος της. Και τον πλησίασε χωρίς δισταγμό: παράξενο πλάσμα.

\- Για ποια προδοσία μιλάς;

Χαμογέλασε και του έδειξε με τα μάτια το παράθυρο που πριν από λίγο κοιτούσε και ο ίδιος.

\- Πώς το ξέρεις;

\- Ξέρω πολλά.., απάντησε αινιγματικά, τονίζοντας περισσότερο το μυστηριώδες της ύπαρξή της.

\- Αυτό είναι επικίνδυνο, απάντησε λίγο αδιάφορα, μολονότι του είχε διεγείρει το ενδιαφέρον.

\- Για τους άλλους μπορεί, για μένα όχι, ήρθε η αλαζονική της απάντηση, αλλά το βλέμμα της έψαχνε το βλέμμα του φον Βέρτινγκερ που αφαιρέθηκε και πάλι στο παράθυρο. Είναι πολύ όμορφη, ε; τον ρώτησε με ειρωνεία που έκρυβε ένα μικρό παράπονο.

Εκείνος την κοίταξε με περιέργεια, απορώντας με την ευθύτητά της. Κοίταξε στον πλούσιο από αστέρια ουράνιο θόλο.

\- Με έκανε να νιώσω ζωντανός, ακολούθησε το παράδειγμά της στην ευθύτητα. Πώς σε λένε;

Γύρισε προς τη μεριά, όπου στεκόταν εκείνη, αλλά είχε γίνει άφαντη. Κοίταξε γύρω, αλλά το σκοτάδι την είχε καταπιεί. 

Ανέπνευσε με ευχαρίστηση τον καθαρό αέρα, ανασήκωσε ξανά τους ώμους: ίσως, να τα είχε φανταστεί. Η κούραση κατέκλυσε όλα του τα κύτταρα. Ήθελε όσο τίποτα άλλο να κοιμηθεί.


	23. Chapter 23

Λίγο αργότερα, η ίδια κοπέλα περιστοιχισμένη απ’ τη συμμορία της, μέσα στο σύννεφο του καπνού, που σκορπούσαν τα τσιγάρα και ο αργιλές που κάπνιζε, υποδεχόταν τον Έστερς στην ίδια ημιυπόγεια ταβέρνα που είχαν πρωτοσυναντηθεί. Εκείνος, έχοντας παντελώς σβήσει απ’ τη μνήμη του τα όσα είχαν συμβεί με τη Φάνι, έσπευσε στο τραπέζι της.

-   Λοιπόν; τη ρώτησε ξερά, βγάζοντας τα δερμάτινα μαύρα γάντια απ’ τα χέρια του.

-   Κάτσε! απάντησε δεσποτικά, κοιτώντας τον υπεροπτικά στο πρόσωπο.

Και εκείνος παρόλο που ένιωσε ένα μικρό αναβρασμό στις φλέβες του, πήγε με τα νερά της. Η κοπέλα που αυτή τη φορά είχε αφήσει τα μακριά της μαλλιά να πέφτουν ελεύθερα στην πλάτη, διάταξε να του φέρουν κρασί. Ήπιε, κοιτώντας τη στα μάτια: είχε τόση ανεξαρτησία κλεισμένη στα μάτια της που την ποθούσε σαν τρελός. Κατέβασε μονορούφι το πιοτό.

-   Λέγε, της είπε.

-   Πρώτα το μηνιάτικο.

Χαμογέλασε ψυχρά και πέταξε πάνω στο λερωμένο από λίγδες τραπέζι το πουγκί που έβγαλε απ’ την τσέπη του. Εκείνη το πέρασε με μια φευγαλέα ματιά και διάταξε έναν δικό της να μετρήσει τα λεφτά.

-   Είναι εντάξει, Τρυγόνα.

-   Εντάξει, Θωμά.

-   Τώρα, λέγε,.. Τρυγόνα, διάταξε, τονίζοντας ειρωνικά το παρατσούκλι της.

-   Ο λοχαγός είναι πολύ τυπικός, εντάξει στις υποχρεώσεις του…

-   Δε σε ρώτησα αυτό, τη διέκοψε με αγένεια. Σε ρωτάω για την απόπειρα δολοφονίας εναντίον του!

-   Όπως πολύ καλά γνωρίζεις, απάντησε ήρεμα αλλά σκληρά, δεν την κάναμε εμείς.

-   Αυτό το ξέρω. Αφήσατε να γίνει, όμως, λίγο έλειψε να σκοτωθεί!

Η Τρυγόνα έβαλε τα γέλια.

-   Δεν πας καλά, φίλε! Αυτό έλειπε να βάλουμε το κεφάλι μας στον τορβά για χάρη του! οι άλλοι έβαλαν τα γέλια. Δε μας πληρώνεις για σωματοφύλακές του κι, επιπλέον, θα αποκαλυπτόμασταν, αν κάναμε οτιδήποτε: αυτό δε σε συμφέρει καθόλου – να μάθει ο λοχαγός ότι έχεις βάλει μερικούς αλήτες να τον κατασκοπεύουν (πρόσεξε, χαμογελώντας, το βλέμμα του). Άλλωστε, μια χαρά τα βόλεψε τα ανταρτάκια μόνος του. Να συνεχίσω τώρα την αναφορά μου, μιας που ξεκαθαρίσαμε τα πράγματα;

-   Ναι, είπε βραχνά.

-   Δουλεύει πολλές ώρες και στη συνέχεια, είτε μένει σπίτι του, ή επισκέπτεται, σπάνια, άλλους αξιωματικούς, είτε επισκέπτεται, η φωνή της γέμισε κακία, τη «δεσποινίδα Φάνι», στο Καπρί.

Γέλασε σαρκαστικά και όρμησε προς το μέρος της εκνευρισμένος.

-   Πες μου κάτι που δεν ξέρω ήδη! Γι’ αυτό σας πληρώνω;!

Στο άγριο ξέσπασμα της φωνής του, απάντησε μ’ ένα χαμόγελο αυτοπεποίθησης και σιγουριάς που συγκράτησε και τους εκνευρισμένους απ’ το ύφος του γερμανού άντρες της.

-   Αυτό που, ίσως, αγνοείς, υπολοχαγέ, είναι ότι ο φον Βέρτινγκερ επισκέφτηκε γεμάτος δέος και μελαγχολία το νεκροταφείο του Ψυχικού.

Εκείνος συνοφρυώθηκε. Ένα καμπανάκι μέσα του έλεγε πως αυτό το νέο έκρυβε κάτι σπουδαίο.

-   Και; Πού πήγε;

-   Εκεί, ξέρεις, υπάρχουν μόνο ελληνικοί τάφοι.

-   Τέλειωνε.

Εκείνη χαμογέλασε.

-   Πήγε στον τάφο μιας γυναίκας: Δανάη Στεφάνου το όνομά της. Έμεινε αρκετή ώρα εκεί, φανερά συγκινημένος και άφησε ένα αποξηραμένο λουλούδι στον τάφο της.

-   Το ξέρω αυτό το όνομα!

-   Το έχεις ακουστά, θέλεις να πεις.

Όμως, εκείνος ήταν σίγουρος ότι το είχε ακούσει και πάλι σε σχέση με το φον Βέρτινγκερ. Ήταν η Φάνι που το είπε, της το είχε αναφέρει ο ίδιος ο λοχαγός.

-   Μάθε ό, τι μπορείς γι’ αυτήν και τη σχέση της με το φον Βέρτινγκερ! Πόσο χρονών ήταν;

Του είπε.

-   Περίπου συνομήλικη του πατέρα του.., είπε αινιγματικά και τα μάτια του έλαμψαν σαν της νυφίτσας.

-   Θα είναι πιο εύκολο για σένα να ψάξεις στα επίσημα αρχεία, στα οποία έχεις πρόσβαση. Αυτό που έμαθα εγώ και οι άντρες μου είναι ότι ήταν παντρεμένη απ’ το 1910 με τον Αργύρη Στεφάνου, σκοτώθηκαν μαζί πριν πέντε χρόνια σε ένα δυστύχημα: εκτροχιάστηκε το τρένο με το οποίο επέστρεφαν απ’ τη Θεσσαλονίκη. Ο Στεφάνου έκανε εισαγωγές απ’ τη Γερμανία και συνεργαζόταν με πολλούς γερμανούς. Έχει και μια κόρη της οποίας τα ίχνη έχουν εξαφανιστεί: οι «κακές» γλώσσες λένε ότι ανέβηκε στο βουνό και είναι με τους αντάρτες.

Το πρόσωπο του Χανς σκοτείνιασε.

-   Τι δουλειά μπορεί να έχει ένας λοχαγός των SS συγκινημένος στον τάφο μιας ελληνίδας της οποίας η κόρη είναι εχθρός του Γ’ Ράιχ; Ζωντανός συγγενής δεν υπάρχει;

-   Η μάνα της Δανάης, μια παράξενη, απομονωμένη γριά, την οποία ο «φίλος» σου επισκέφτηκε τις πρώτες μέρες, που πάτησε το πόδι του στην Ελλάδα, είδε τα σκοτεινά του μάτια ν’ ανοίγουν διάπλατα από ικανοποίηση: όταν συνάντησε εκεί τον φον Βέρτινγκερ, δεν περίμενε ότι αυτή τους η συνάντηση θα της ήταν τόσο χρήσιμη.

-   Φοβερό! Και παράξενα ύποπτο! Είσαι καταπληκτική! Τώρα, μένει να βρούμε ποιος κρίκος τον συνδέει μ’ αυτούς, και δε θα είναι για καλό του, είμαι σίγουρος! φώναξε θριαμβευτικά. Λοιπόν, ψάξτε γι’ αυτήν τη γυναίκα τα πάντα, θα ψάξω κι εγώ: οπωσδήποτε θα το ανακαλύψω τι κρύβει!

Πετάχτηκε πάνω, πυρωμένος από ενθουσιασμό και με γοργά βήματα τράβηξε προς την έξοδο. Η Τρυγόνα με αφορμή τα γάντια που ξέχασε πάνω στο τραπέζι, τον ακολούθησε.

Τον βρήκε να την περιμένει, χαμογελώντας αλαζονικά, με την πλάτη στον τοίχο. Τον κοίταξε περιφρονητικά.

-   Το ‘ξερα ότι θα ‘ρθεις! είπε θριαμβευτικά. «Τρυγόνα»! Αυτό το όνομα δε σου ταιριάζει: ποιο είναι το αληθινό; ρώτησε παθιασμένα και την τράβηξε βίαια πάνω του.

Εκείνη τινάχτηκε σαν ελατήριο, ξεφεύγοντας εύκολα απ’ τα χέρια του.

-   Για σένα είμαι η Τρυγόνα, για σένα και τους ομοίους σου μόνο αυτό το όνομα έχω, απάντησε με περιφρόνηση και, κοιτώντας τον κοφτερά μες στα μάτια, πίεσε τα γάντια του στο στήθος του.

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε απτόητος κι έκανε να φύγει: κάποια άλλη φορά. Αλλά η κοπέλα τον συγκράτησε. Την κοίταξε με περιέργεια.

-   Τι τον κάνει τόσο σπουδαίο; ρώτησε σοβαρά κι εκείνος κατάλαβε πως εννοούσε τον φον Βέρτινγκερ.

-   Θες να μάθεις; Γιατί όχι; Είναι εξαιρετικά καλλιεργημένος. Γνωρίζει άριστα την ιστορία και μπορεί να αναλύσει με ευχέρεια κάθε πολεμική σύρραξη απ’ την αρχαιότητα ως σήμερα, ήταν ενθουσιασμένος που μπορούσε να μιλήσει σε κάποιον γι’ αυτόν. Οι ικανότητές του εντυπωσίαζαν ακόμη και τους καθηγητές μας στη στρατιωτική Ακαδημία. Ευφυής! Ταλαντούχος στην οργάνωση και διοίκηση, ευρηματικές ιδέες για τη διεξαγωγή πολέμου. Μιλάει άπταιστα πέντε γλώσσες: αγγλικά, γαλλικά, ρωσικά, ιταλικά και ελληνικά.

Η Τρυγόνα ανασήκωσε το σκούρο φρύδι της, χωρίς να δείχνει εντυπωσιασμένη και κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι.

-   Δεν πληρώνεις τόσα χρήματα, για να τον καταστρέψεις, απλώς, επειδή τον φθονείς για τις πέντε γλώσσες που μιλά, απάντησε ξερά, χτυπώντας κατάμουτρα το βαθύτερο κίνητρό του. Τι τον κάνει, λοιπόν, τόσο σπουδαίο;

Εκείνος ξαφνιάστηκε απ’ την ωμότητά της και ένιωσε προς στιγμή να χλομιάζει. Είχε να κάνει με κάποια που δεν ξεγελιόταν.

-   Λοιπόν, τι το σπουδαίο έχει αυτός ο άντρας; επέμεινε.

-   Την προσωπικότητά του, την ψυχή του.

-   Ψυχή; γέλασε. Ξέρετε εσείς οι γερμανοί τι είναι ψυχή;

-   Έμαθα τη σημασία αυτής της λέξης εδώ και κατάλαβα ότι αυτό είναι που τον ξεχωρίζει. Ήμασταν πιτσιρικάδες, φοιτούσαμε ακόμη στη Σχολή, όταν μας πήγαν για εκπαίδευση πολύ κοντά στο πεδίο της μάχης: μόλις είχε αρχίσει ο πόλεμος. Μέσα σ’ ένα πρόχειρο παράπηγμα όπου φυλάσσονταν τα πυρομαχικά, ο δάσκαλός μας έδινε τις τελευταίες οδηγίες, παρών και ένας λοχαγός, ο επικεφαλής μας στο πεδίο μάχης. Οι διαδοχικοί κρότοι των οβίδων, πρώτη φορά τόσο κοντινοί, μας τρομοκρατούσαν. Αλλά τα μάτια εκείνου ήταν αδιάφορα, δεν πρόσεχε, δε φοβόταν, ήταν ήρεμος, σοβαρός. Και ξαφνικά, ο φοβερός ήχος: το σφύριγμα δίπλα μας και ο τρομακτικός ήχος του τζαμιού που έσπασε σε κομμάτια και μετά οι σπαρακτικές κραυγές του δασκάλου που βρέθηκε πεσμένος κάτω να καίγεται ζωντανός. Οι απαίσιες, απελπισμένες κραυγές του, οι σάρκες του που έλιωναν με μια απαίσια μυρωδιά μπροστά στα μάτια μας, το σύννεφο του καπνού, είχαν σαστίσει ακόμη και τον λοχαγό: κανείς δε σκεφτόταν πως η θερμότητα θα προκαλούσε ανάφλεξη των πυρομαχικών και θα τιναζόμασταν όλοι στον αέρα. Ήμασταν τρομοκρατημένοι.

Για τον Έστερς, το χάραμα στον Πειραιά είχε γεμίσει καπνούς και πύρινες γλώσσες που μύριζαν καμένη σάρκα. Εκείνη κοιτούσε με ενδιαφέρον.

-   Εκείνος, όμως, δεν πανικοβλήθηκε, δε σταμάτησε να σκέφτεται. Άρπαξε το φλεγόμενο σώμα του νεκρού πια δασκάλου μας και, αψηφώντας τις φλόγες που έκαιγαν τα χέρια του και τις λιωμένες σάρκες που κολλούσαν πάνω του, πέταξε με δόντια σφιγμένα το κουφάρι απ’ το ανοιχτό παράθυρο. Ήμουν ο πρώτος που αντιλήφθηκε την κίνησή του και την παρακολούθησα εκστασιασμένος, οι άλλοι είδαν μόνο την κατάληξη. Από εκείνη τη στιγμή, αποσπάστηκε στα SS, δόκιμος, μετά από προσωπική πρόσκληση του Χίμλερ, ενώ εμείς.. ακόμη στη Σχολή, στάσιμοι, αναστέναξε. Ωστόσο, δε δίσταζε να πολεμήσει, αν και του ήταν εύκολο να το αποφύγει. Έσωσε έναν συνταγματάρχη από βέβαιο θάνατο, όταν ακινητοποίησε το φοβερό και τρομερό άγγλο συνταγματάρχη Τσαρλς, που εισχώρησε απαρατήρητος στις γραμμές μας. Φαντάζεσαι την έκπληξη του άγγλου, όταν αντίκρισε γαντζωμένο πάνω του να τον σημαδεύει με το περίστροφο ένα παιδαρέλι 23 χρονών; χαμογέλασε. Αργότερα, ο άγγλος δραπέτευσε, αλλά ο Βέρτινγκερ δεν ευθυνόταν, είχε κάνει το καθήκον του. Και αυτό μαζί με άλλα θρυλικά, σχεδόν, κατορθώματά του, τον έφερε στο πλευρό του Φύρερ στους μεγάλους εορτασμούς, στα δεξιά του, το υπόδειγμα, έτσι, όπως θα ‘θελε όλους τους Αρίους, το καμάρι του.., με το μεγάλο παράσημο του Σταυρού Πρώτης Τάξης στο στήθος του, τα μάτια του έβλεπαν ξανά εκείνη τη γιορτή. Όμως, εκείνος έμοιαζε αδιάφορος, ανέγγιχτος από την τιμή που του γινόταν, ανέγγιχτος ακόμη κι απ’ τα πύρινα λόγια του Φύρερ, ξεχωριστός απ’ όλους. Και η λάμψη του, - πώς μπορώ και το λέω; -, η ομορφιά του, είχε επισκιάσει το μεγάλο Φύρερ! κοκκίνισε από έξαψη. Ο πατέρας του, ο συνταγματάρχης φον Βέρτινγκερ, μερικά βήματα πιο πίσω, πανέξυπνος κι ο ίδιος, το είχε αντιληφθεί, μόνος μαζί με μένα, ότι ο νεαρός λοχαγός σκίαζε τον ίδιο το Φύρερ. Μίσησα τον Βίλχελμ θανάσιμα εκείνη τη μέρα!

-   Γιατί δεν τον σκοτώνεις;

-   Δε μου αρκεί να πάψει να υπάρχει: θέλω πρώτα να τον γκρεμίσω από εκείνη την εξέδρα με τις τεράστιες σημαίες της Σβάστικας, απ’ το πλευρό του Φύρερ! Να δω τα μάτια του να γίνονται του πιο τιποτένιου ανθρώπου, η φωνή του έβραζε, να ικετεύουν για έλεος! Να έχουν επίγνωση του μηδενισμού του, του εξευτελισμού του! Και τότε, ναι, αν νιώσω κορεσμό απ’ το μαρτύριό του, ίσως, τον λυτρώσω, σκοτώνοντάς τον: γιατί τότε θα ‘χω γίνει ο κύριός του! Αυτό θέλω να γίνω: να μου ανήκει, να κάνω ό, τι θέλω τη ζωή του.., το σώμα του, έσφιξε τη γροθιά του.

Η κοπέλα δε συμμεριζόταν την έξαψή του, μάλλον τον οικτειρούσε, ενώ μετά βίας συγκρατούσε το γέλιο της.

-   Κι αν δε βρεις τίποτα επιλήψιμο;

Την έσφιξε στα μπράτσα, ενώ ακόμη παραληρούσε.

-   Υπάρχει, το ξέρω! Ένας τέτοιος άνθρωπος δεν μπορεί παρά να κρύβει κάτι τόσο επικίνδυνο, που να μπορεί να σκοτώσει και τον ίδιο!

Εκείνη κούνησε αδιάφορα καταφατικά και, ελευθερώνοντας τα μπράτσα της, επέστρεψε στην ταβέρνα, ανασηκώνοντας τους ώμους, αφήνοντας τον Έστερς να ξυπνήσει απότομα απ’ το όραμά του, με το πρώτο φως της αυγής που κάρφωσε τα πυρετικά μάτια του.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Κόντευε πια μεσημέρι, όταν ο Έστερς διάβηκε το κατώφλι του κτιρίου της διοίκησης του γερμανικού στρατού, απορώντας για το λόγο της κλήσης του εκεί. Είχε φτάσει αργοπορημένος στο στρατόπεδο, μετά το χτεσινοβραδινό ξενύχτι και βρήκε τον διοικητή του έξω φρενών να τον περιμένει με μια κλήση να προσέλθει αμέσως στην Κομμαντατούρ: η διαταγή έφτασε, απ’ ό, τι του είπαν, πολύ πρωί και είχε τη βαριά υπογραφή του λοχαγού φον Βέρτινγκερ, που προκαλούσε την ανησυχία και του ίδιου του διοικητή του.

Τώρα που έβλεπε μπροστά του τη δρύινη πόρτα του γραφείου του νεαρού λοχαγού, προσπαθούσε να μαντέψει με μεγαλύτερη επιμονή ποιος να ήταν ο λόγος. Να ήθελε να τον τιμωρήσει, για το ότι τον έπιασε, επ’ αυτοφώρω, με τη Φάνι το απέκλειε: με κανένα τρόπο δε θα εξέθετε τον εαυτό του ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, παραδεχόμενος ότι τον είχε γελοιοποιήσει ένας ασήμαντος υπαξιωματικός, μόνο και μόνο από μνησικακία, - έτσι κι αλλιώς, οι μικρότητες δεν τον χαρακτήριζαν.

Κοντοστάθηκε, έκλεισε τα μάτια, για να αυτοσυγκεντρωθεί, ώστε να καταφέρει να κρύψει την αναστάτωσή του (αναστάτωση που οφειλόταν εξίσου και στο ότι θα βρισκόταν σε τόσο σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα, ξανά τόσο κοντά του), και χτύπησε σταθερά την πόρτα. Άκουσε την απάντηση ενός απασχολημένου ανθρώπου, που τον διέκοπταν, και προχώρησε υπεροπτικά στο δωμάτιο.

Ο Βίλχελμ δεν του έδωσε σημασία, παρά μόνο, όταν ο Έστερς του απηύθυνε τον στρατιωτικό χαιρετισμό. Τότε σήκωσε τα απλανή, αλλά σκεπτικά μάτια του, πάνω στον άλλο και μετά από καθυστέρηση λίγων δευτερολέπτων, απάντησε στο χαιρετισμό του.

-   Πώς είστε, λοχαγέ; βιάστηκε να έχει τον πρώτο λόγο ο Έστερς με την ειρωνεία να χρωματίζει τη φωνή του, παραβιάζοντας κατάφορα το στρατιωτικό πρωτόκολλο.

Εκείνος δε βιάστηκε να απαντήσει, τον κοίταξε στραβά και αδιάφορα τακτοποίησε πάνω στο γραφείο του τα έγγραφα απ’ τη μελέτη των οποίων τον είχε διακόψει. Μετά τον κοίταξε αυστηρά.

-   Αργήσατε, υπολοχαγέ. Η εντολή έλεγε ρητά πως έπρεπε να παρουσιαστείτε αμέσως, παρόλα αυτά, μιλούσε ήρεμα, χωρίς ίχνος θυμού, σαν να του ήταν τελείως άγνωστος ο Έστερς.

-   Ήμουν πολύ .. «απασχολημένος» χτες το βράδυ, είπε κοροϊδευτικά με νόημα. Το παράκανα και άργησα να πάω στο στρατόπεδο.

Με την ίδια πάντα σοβαρή έκφραση στο πρόσωπο και, χωρίς να δώσει την παραμικρή σημασία στην ειρωνεία του Έστερς, ο φον Βέρτινγκερ κούνησε καταφατικά, κοιτώντας τον στο πρόσωπο αυστηρά.

-   Αν ήταν η μοναδική απειθαρχία σας, δε θα ήταν τόσο άσχημα τα πράγματα για σας, υπολοχαγέ.

Εκείνος συνοφρυώθηκε.

Ο λοχαγός βγήκε απ’ το γραφείο του με βήματα γεμάτα σιγουριά και τον πλησίασε, στάθηκε μπροστά του και τον κοίταξε με αυστηρότητα στα μάτια.

-   Κατηγορείστε για πρόκληση σοβαρών σωματικών βλαβών και απόπειρα ανθρωποκτονίας από πρόθεση, απάντησε απότομα.

Η έκπληξη του Χανς ήταν τέτοια που του ξέφυγε ένα δυνατό γέλιο.

-   Υφίσταται ακόμη τέτοια κατηγορία; ήταν έτοιμος να ξεσπάσει σε πιο δυνατά γέλια. Υπηρετώ το Γ’ Ράιχ μ’ αυτόν τον τρόπο!

-   Συμφωνώ, ωστόσο, χθες δεν υπηρετούσατε το Γ’ Ράιχ, οπότε, ναι, υφίσταται τέτοια κατηγορία και, μάλιστα, τιμωρείται απ’ το στρατοδικείο, τον κοίταξε, για να δει την αντίδρασή του.

Το πρόσωπο εκείνου είχε γίνει κόκκινο από οργή και φόβο.

-   Για ποιο πράγμα με κατηγορείς; ρώτησε με αναίδεια, αγριεμένος, ξεχνώντας εύκολα τον πληθυντικό της ευγένειας, ενώ γνώριζε καλά πού αναφερόταν ο φον Βέρτινγκερ.

-   Για τη βάναυση κακοποίηση και την απόπειρα κατά της ζωής της δεσποινίδας Θεοφανίας Καραμάνη.

-   Ποια είναι αυτή; ρώτησε, πραγματικά, έκπληκτος, αφού αυτό το όνομα του ήταν άγνωστο.

-   Η Φάνι, η νεαρή πόρνη του καμπαρέ Καπρί, απάντησε ψυχρός σαν ατσάλι.

Ο άλλος ξέσπασε σε ένα ενοχλητικό σαρκαστικό γέλιο, ο λοχαγός περίμενε να τελειώσει το ξέσπασμά του, γυρνώντας προς το γραφείο του, παίρνοντας ένα έγγραφο. Ο Έστερς, μόλις συνήλθε από το κύμα γέλιου, κοίταξε σοβαρά στα μάτια τον ανώτερό του.

-   Και θα μου απαγγείλεις κατηγορίες για μια πουτάνα; Είσαι σοβαρός;!

-   Απόλυτα. Άλλωστε και μόνο η συμπεριφορά σας αυτήν τη στιγμή μου είναι αρκετή. Έχω απαγγείλει ήδη τις κατηγορίες και έχω έτοιμο το ένταλμα της σύλληψής σας, υπογεγραμμένο από το διοικητή του τάγματός σας, θέλετε να το δείτε; μιλούσε με απάθεια, χωρίς κανένα θριαμβευτικό τόνο στη φωνή του.

-   Τρελάθηκες; φώναξε έξω φρενών από φόβο και ανήμπορη λύσσα και άρπαξε τους ώμους του Βίλχελμ, χωρίς να έχει επίγνωση της πράξης του. Θα γελοιοποιηθείς, επειδή η πόρνη σου προτίμησε κάποιον κατώτερό σου;

Εκείνος άρπαξε τα χέρια του και τα πέταξε από πάνω του σαν να τον λέρωναν.

-   Νομίζετε, στ’ αλήθεια, υπολοχαγέ, πως ένας αξιωματικός των SS θα έπαιρνε μια τέτοια απόφαση κινούμενος από ποταπά κίνητρα;

-   Γιατί; Είναι ψέματα, φον Βέρτινγκερ; συνέχισε προκλητικά, γνωρίζοντας πως μια τέτοια κατηγορία σε βάρος του θα μπορούσε να έχει ολέθριες συνέπειες.

-   Στην περίπτωσή σας, ναι, απάντησε, διατηρώντας εύκολα την ψυχραιμία του μπροστά στην αυθάδεια του Έστερς. Αυτό που με ενδιαφέρει, κύριε, τόνισε το «κύριε», και αυτό το οποίο μου έχει εμπιστευτεί το Γ’ Ράιχ, είναι να τηρήσω την πειθαρχία στις τάξεις του γερμανικού στρατού και το κύρος του. Και εσείς προσβάλλατε και τα δύο, ξυλοκοπώντας βάναυσα μια ανυπεράσπιστη γυναίκα.

-   Δεν είσαι με τα καλά σου! Ούτε ο πρώτος είμαι, ούτε ο τελευταίος και δεν άκουσα να τιμωρήθηκε κανείς άλλος! Δουλευόμαστε; Είναι θέμα προσωπικής σου εμπάθειας προς το πρόσωπό μου. Εκπροσωπώ την ίδια τη φύση του γερμανικού στρατού, φώναξε ξαναμμένος, χωρίς να προλαβαίνει να σκεφτεί τι ξεστόμιζε.

-   Δεν εκπροσωπείς τίποτα! ύψωσε, ξαφνικά, τον τόνο της φωνής του τόσο αυστηρά, τόσο στεντόρεια και ψυχρά που έκανε τον υπολοχαγό να χλομιάσει, τα μάτια του λοχαγού πετούσαν φωτιές, όπως ποτέ δεν τα ‘χε δει άλλοτε, τα μάτια ενός πανίσχυρου θεού! Τίποτα πέρα από ένα σαδιστικό, κτηνώδη εαυτό! Και όσο μου το επιτρέπει η στολή που φοράω, άνθρωποι σαν κι εσένα θα τιμωρούνται παραδειγματικά.

-   Δε θα σου το επιτρέπει για πολύ! ψέλλισε, σφίγγοντας τα δόντια με ικανοποίηση, αφού πίστευε ότι γνώριζε κάτι συντριπτικό.

Εκείνος, αδιαφορώντας για την ξεκάθαρη απειλή, πέρασε ξανά πίσω απ’ το γραφείο του, φανερά ενοχλημένος από τη διάρκεια της παρουσίας του Έστερς μπροστά του.

-   Με τι αποδείξεις θα στηρίξεις την κατηγορία σου; συνέχισε αισθητά πιο ήρεμος ο Έστερς.

-   Με τη δική μου μαρτυρία, είπε, καρφώνοντας το κοφτερό βλέμμα του, ελαφρώς, περιφρονητικό στο πρόσωπό του.

Η έκπληξη υπερνίκησε όλα τα υπόλοιπα συναισθήματα του Χανς. Έσκυψε ορμητικά προς το μέρος του.

-   Θα το κάνεις αυτό για τη Φάνι; ρώτησε με αληθινό ενδιαφέρον. Θα εκτεθείς για χάρη μιας γυναίκας που σε κορόιδευε; συνειδητοποιούσε ξαφνικά, πως έλεγε αλήθεια η Φάνι ότι ο λοχαγός ενδιαφερόταν γι’ αυτήν και ένιωσε αληθινά προδομένος.

-   Παρέδωσέ μου το όπλο και το σακάκι της στολής σου, είπε ήσυχα, χωρίς να δώσει απάντηση.

-   Έχεις σκοτώσει ποτέ, φον Βέρτινγκερ; τον ρώτησε με έξαψη, εξακολουθώντας να είναι σκυμμένος προς το μέρος του.

-   Πιστεύω ότι είναι γνωστό αυτό.

Εκείνος τινάχτηκε.

-   Στη μάχη! φώναξε, απογοητευμένος. Μόνο στη μάχη! Άκουσέ με, δεν έχεις νιώσει τίποτα, δεν έχεις γευτεί το παραμικρό από την έξαψη του φονικού, απ’ τη μυρωδιά του φρέσκου αίματος, απ’ τα ουρλιαχτά.. Τα ουρλιαχτά πόνου και φρίκης προσφέρουν έναν οργασμό ασύγκριτα πιο πλούσιο κι απ’ το καλύτερο γαμήσι! παρατήρησε πως τον κοιτούσε ερευνητικά, όπως έναν τρελό, και έσκυψε ξανά προς το μέρος του, τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν αρρωστημένα, και μαζί γεμάτα από κάτι σαν λατρεία για τον άντρα που είχε μπροστά του, αλλά εκείνος δεν κούνησε απ’ τη θέση του. Δεν είμαι τρελός: αν δε βασανίσεις μέχρι θανάτου έναν δεμένο, έναν ανήμπορο, αν δεν ακούσεις με αδιαφορία τις σπαρακτικές κραυγές του για έλεος, αν δεν τις αφήσεις να ποτίσουν το μυαλό σου, δε θα ‘χεις μάθει τίποτα για τη χαρά που μπορεί να σου χαρίσει το ένστικτο του θανάτου, της καταστροφής, και δε θα είσαι σε θέση να με καταλάβεις!

Άθελά του ο φον Βέρτινγκερ ανατρίχιασε, μα πιο πολύ αηδίασε.

-   Τότε δε θα σε καταλάβω ποτέ! απάντησε ακαριαία και κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα.

Ο άλλος νηφάλιος πια, ανακτώντας το υπεροπτικό, γεμάτο πνεύμα ύφος του, έβγαλε το σακάκι και το πιστόλι του και τα τοποθέτησε στο γραφείο του φον Βέρτινγκερ που παρατηρούσε αδιάφορα.

-   Μην έχεις καμιά αμφιβολία, Βίλχελμ, ότι κάποια στιγμή θα είμαι εγώ που θα σου βγάλω το σακάκι της στολής! είπε, τρίζοντας με μίσος τα δόντια του.

Ήταν η χρήση του μικρού του ονόματος που προκάλεσε εντύπωση στον φον Βέρτινγκερ, ο οποίος συνειδητοποιούσε ακόμη πιο στέρεα ότι αυτός ο άνθρωπος είχε κάτι παράξενο μαζί του. Ωστόσο, δε θεώρησε σκόπιμο να απαντήσει στο παραλήρημά του.

-   Εσύ θα με συλλάβεις; συνέχισε ο Χανς και ο Βίλχελμ ένιωσε μια έκκληση στα λόγια του.

-   Όχι, βέβαια, κάποιοι από μας έχουν σημαντικότερα πράγματα να ασχοληθούν, απάντησε κοφτά και κάλεσε τηλεφωνικά να έρθουν να τον πάρουν απ’ το γραφείο του.

Το τελευταίο βλέμμα που του κάρφωσε ο Έστερς την ώρα που έβγαινε αγέρωχος απ’ το γραφείο του με τη συνοδεία ενός αξιωματικού, δεν άφηνε πλέον καμιά αμφιβολία στο φον Βέρτινγκερ.


	25. Chapter 25

Αν και επιθυμούσε πολύ να πάει στο σπίτι του και να κλείσει το διακόπτη του μυαλού του σ’ ένα βαθύ, σωτήριο ύπνο, είχε ακόμη κάποια υποχρέωση, σωματικά και ψυχικά κουραστική, αλλά που δεν μπορούσε να την αποφύγει.

Παρά την αρχική του απροθυμία, η διαδρομή τον γέμισε με μια γαλήνη που δεν την περίμενε. Το βαθύ, αδιαπέραστο σκοτάδι, αφού κάτι σκοτεινά, απειλητικά σύννεφα είχαν κρύψει αστέρια και φεγγάρι, και η νεκρική σιγή που μόνο από ήχους ζώων διακόπτονταν, του έδιναν την ηδονική αίσθηση πως ήταν ο μόνος άνθρωπος που υπήρχε σ’ αυτόν τον πλανήτη, - και είχε πολύ ανάγκη από αυτήν τη μοναχικότητα, έστω και φανταστική.

Οι σκούρες φιγούρες των απλωμένων κλαδιών των δέντρων μέσα στο φοβερό σκηνικό της προχωρημένης νύχτας του προκαλούσε μια ευχάριστη ανατριχίλα, όχι από φόβο, πιο πολύ από αδημονία, καθώς πρόσμενε από στιγμή σε στιγμή να δει μέσα απ’ τα πυκνά φυλλώματα να πετάγονται οι αιθέριες νεράιδες των θρύλων της χώρας όπου μεγάλωσε, που του διηγούνταν η γριά γερμανίδα γκουβερνάντα του, για να τον κοιμίσει. Περίμενε ν’ ακούσει το μεθυστικό τραγούδι τους και να δει τα τούλινα σκισμένα φορέματά τους, να βρεθεί ανάμεσά τους και μαγεμένος να τους παραδοθεί, ξεχνώντας ποιος είναι και πού πάει..

Κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι. Ανοησίες μιας γυναίκας που πίστευε σε δεισιδαιμονίες κι ενός παιδιού, που το μόνο καταφύγιό του ήταν τα παραμύθια της γκουβερνάντας του.

Ο σκούρος όγκος του σπιτιού του γέρο - Φώτη με τον καπνό ακόμη ν’ ανεβαίνει στο φουρτουνιασμένο ουρανό ξεπρόβαλε απότομα.

Στο δωματιάκι βρισκόταν μόνη της η Ελένη και τον περίμενε, όπως έδειχνε, με ανυπομονησία. Σηκώθηκε και τον πλησίασε, μόλις άκουσε την πόρτα. Τα μάτια της ήταν παράξενα.

-   Άργησες, είπε και ακουγόταν πραγματικά ανήσυχη.

-   Ναι.., αν και δεν ήταν καν απαραίτητο να έρθω. Δεν έχει νόημα, απάντησε ήσυχα αλλά με ελάχιστη ενόχληση να υποβόσκει στη φωνή του και πήγε προς το τραπεζάκι, γέμισε το ποτήρι με νερό και ήπιε.

-   Πολλή δουλειά; τον ρώτησε, ακολουθώντας τον κατά πόδας, και ο σαρκασμός ήταν παραπάνω από εμφανής.

Γύρισε προς το μέρος της και το βλέμμα του ήταν θυμωμένο, κάτι που φαινόταν να διασκεδάζει την αδερφή του, ωστόσο, χωρίς εχθρική διάθεση.

-   Ρητορική ερώτηση, χωρίς αναγκαία απάντηση, απάντησε στεγνά. Σου είναι γνωστό ήδη. Από τη στιγμή που οι αντάρτες – επίδοξοι δολοφόνοι μου επέστρεψαν στους συντρόφους..

Η Ελένη τώρα απροκάλυπτα γελούσε κάτω απ’ το ενοχλημένο βλέμμα του Βίλχελμ.

-   Κι εσύ, τι κάνεις, λοχαγέ φον Βέρτινγκερ; Δουλεύεις ως αργά, για να ανακαλύψεις ποιος τους βοήθησε να δραπετεύσουν;

Υποψιαζόταν τι εννοούσε.

-   Τι θέλεις να πεις;

Εκείνη κάθισε στη μια καρέκλα και υπέδειξε στον αδερφό της να καθίσει στην καρέκλα απέναντί της.

-   Οι αντάρτες είπαν ότι τους βοήθησε να δραπετεύσουν ένας άντρας με ύψος γύρω στο 1.85, καλυμμένος με ένα σκούρο παλτό και κουκούλα, που έμοιαζε να ξέρει απέξω και ανακατωτά τη φυλακή της Μέρλιν και τις ώρες και τις διαδρομές των περιπόλων. Ήταν μια απόδραση σαν περίπατος.

-   Αυτό μου το λες, για να με γελοιοποιήσεις; Ή, για να μεγαλοποιήσεις την επιτυχία σας;

-   Για να μιλήσουμε καθαρά, η περιγραφή του άντρα είναι η ίδια μ’ αυτήν του άντρα που βοήθησε τον Αντρέα να δραπετεύσει. Κι εμένα αυτό μου λέει πολλά. Πολλά και τίποτα. Τίποτα, αν δε μου ανοίξεις τα χαρτιά σου.

Όσο δύσκολο κι αν της ήταν να βρει την οικειότητα που χρειαζόταν, άγγιξε τα ράμματα στο μάγουλό του. Εκείνος απάντησε με ένα δύσπιστο βλέμμα.

-   Δεν έχεις τίποτα να φοβηθείς από μένα, του είπε μαλακά.

Την κοίταξε, σουφρώνοντας, ελαφρά, με απορία τα φρύδια: δεν είχε διάθεση για δύσκολες εξομολογήσεις απόψε και, για την τύχη του, βρισκόταν αντιμέτωπος με μια Ελένη πρόθυμη, φαινόταν καθαρά, να τον ανακρίνει.

-   Ένας λοχαγός των SS δεν έχει να φοβηθεί τίποτα, ούτε από εσένα, ούτε από κανέναν άλλο.

-   Συμφωνώ: ένας λοχαγός των SS. Εσύ, όμως;

-   Με κάλεσες εδώ, για να με ανακρίνεις; ξεστόμισε αυτό που σκεφτόταν, λίγο εκνευρισμένος.

-   Δεν είμαι ανακριτής, θέλω να μάθω, γιατί η απορία με βασάνιζε από τότε που γλίτωσες τον Αντρέα. Αλλά μετά κατάφερες να με πείσεις πως ήταν ανοησία να βασανίζομαι με απορίες για σένα. Και τώρα, για άλλη μια φορά..

-   Ποια απορία; άφησε να φανεί η κούραση απ’ τη δύσκολη διαδρομή και από τη δύσκολη συζήτηση απ’ την οποία, το ήξερε, δε θα μπορούσε να δραπετεύσει.

Έφερε την καρέκλα της πιο κοντά στη δική του.

-   Δεν είναι πια απορία. Είναι βεβαιότητα. Κι αν επιμένεις να το αρνείσαι, τότε.. Νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να με κοροϊδεύεις; Ή ότι είμαι τόσο ηλίθια που δεν ξέρω πόσο κάνει ένα και ένα; Συμμετείχες σε δύο αποδράσεις: και, άντε, ας πιστέψω ότι στην πρώτη το έκανες, για να κερδίσεις τη συμπάθειά μου, αλλά στη δεύτερη; Δύο συμμετοχές σε αποδράσεις σεσημασμένων εχθρών του Γ’ Ράιχ σε στέλνουν απευθείας στο εκτελεστικό απόσπασμα όποιος κι αν είσαι.

-   Ευτυχώς για σας, οι.. έμπιστοι αντάρτες σας ήταν λιγότερο φλύαροι με την Γκεστάπο, σχολίασε εκνευρισμένος, αποφεύγοντας, όμως, να σχολιάσει το ζουμί των λόγων της αδερφής του.

-   Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό, τα μάτια τους κοιτάζονταν βαθιά. Σωστά είπες την άλλη φορά πως οι πράκτορές μας είναι καλά πληροφορημένοι, αν και αργούν να προλάβουν τα γεγονότα: αφού ανταλλάξαμε εκείνες τις..

-   Ατυχείς κουβέντες, τη συμπλήρωσε ειρωνικά εκείνος.

-   Με ενημέρωσαν πως ο Χίτλερ πήρε πίσω την εντολή για τις εκτελέσεις, ύστερα από προσωπική σου παρέμβαση.

-   Και τι μ’ αυτό;

Την κοιτούσε στα μάτια, αλλά το μυαλό του ήθελε να ξεφύγει. Εκείνη άγγιξε με θάρρος το χέρι του που είχε ακουμπισμένο χαλαρά πάνω στο μηρό του.

-   Μπορείς να μου έχεις εμπιστοσύνη, έσκυψε κι άλλο προς το μέρος του και, βλέποντάς τον να στρέφει αλλού το βλέμμα. Δε γίνεται να είσαι πιστός στο Χίτλερ και να βοηθάς ανθρώπους να δραπετεύουν, ή να δείχνεις τόσο ενδιαφέρον για ανθρώπους, που πρόκειται να εκτελεστούν. Απλά, δε γίνεται: ή είσαι πιστός, ή δεν είσαι! Μία και μόνο συνδρομή σε απόδραση σημαίνει ότι **ΔΕΝ** είσαι, περισσότερες..

Ο Βίλχελμ έστρεψε τα κοφτερά, δύσπιστα μάτια του πάνω της, - από την αρχή ήξερε πως εκείνη η πράξη του θα οδηγούσε εκεί, και, τώρα, ίσως, μετάνιωνε γι’ αυτήν. Τι να απαντούσε: αλήθεια, ή ψέματα; Να αποκάλυπτε τα μυστικά του; Δεν το είχε κάνει, σχεδόν ποτέ, στη ζωή του και δεν ήταν πρόθυμος ούτε και τώρα να το κάνει.

-   Γιατί θες τόσο διακαώς να μάθεις; ρώτησε ψυχρά, ενοχλημένος, επειδή τον έφερε σε τόσο δύσκολη θέση.

-   Γιατί δεν μπορώ να ζω με την αμφιβολία: πρέπει να ξέρω όλη την αλήθεια για τον αδερφό μου και πρέπει να το μάθω απ’ τον ίδιο.

-   Και θα με πιστέψεις; συνέχισε ειρωνικά.

-   Ναι, γιατί ξέρω πως δε σου αρέσουν τα ψέματα.

Εκείνος έβαλε ξαφνικά τα γέλια, κάτι ορμητικά γέλια, που έβγαζαν απ’ τα βάθη του κορμιού όλη την πικρία και τα συναισθήματα που στοιβάχτηκαν μέσα του με τα γεγονότα των τελευταίων ημερών. Δεν του άρεσαν τα ψέματα; Μα όλη του η ζωή ήταν ένα ψέμα! Επιβίωνε χάρη στην ικανότητά του να ψεύδεται..

Η Ελένη ένιωσε αμήχανα απ’ το γέλιο του και, γρήγορα, εκνευρίστηκε. Τον σκούντηξε στον ώμο.

-   Πάψε! Θα τους ξυπνήσεις.

-   Και τι άλλαξε από την προηγούμενη.. «συζήτησή» μας και δεν πιστεύεις, πλέον, ότι δεν τα κάνω όλα αυτά σε συνεννόηση με το αρχηγείο και την Γκεστάπο; ρώτησε πονηρά.

-   Αποκλείεται να επέτρεπαν να γίνει δεύτερη απόδραση μέσα σε σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα, τη στιγμή που δέχονται τόσα χτυπήματα στην..παντοδυναμία τους.

-   Τίποτα δεν αποκλείεται, συνέχισε να τη βασανίζει, βλέποντας τις στάλες ιδρώτα που εμφανίστηκαν στο μέτωπό της. Μη ξεχνάς ότι είμαι ο πανούργος λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ..

-   Σταμάτα να με πιλατεύεις! Το ξέρω πως είναι αλήθεια.

Ακούμπησε σκεφτικός στην πλάτη της καρέκλας, αφήνοντας έναν αναστεναγμό.

-   Τι θα σου κοστίσει, αν μου πεις;! η κοπέλα άρχισε να εκνευρίζεται.

Ο Βίλχελμ σηκώθηκε απότομα απ’ την καρέκλα και στάθηκε μπροστά στο παράθυρο με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα στο στήθος, το κεφάλι ελαφρά κατεβασμένο, σκεφτικός, τα χείλη του σφιγμένα έντονα. Εκείνη τον πλησίασε σιγά.

-   Ο αδερφός μου μπορεί να μου εμπιστευτεί τα πάντα άφοβα: δε θα το μάθει κανείς, οτιδήποτε κι αν είναι.

Γύρισε και την κοίταξε εκνευρισμένος.

-   Τι θες να μάθεις; επανέλαβε.

-   Τα πάντα για σένα.

-   Δρω σαν κατάσκοπος των συμμάχων, είπε κοφτά, θέλοντας να ξεμπερδεύει.

Εκείνη τον κοίταξε με γουρλωμένα μάτια: όσο κι αν ήταν σίγουρη ότι ο αδερφός της στην πραγματικότητα δρούσε εναντίον του Χίτλερ, η σκέψη της δεν μπορούσε να συλλάβει μια τέτοιας διάστασης αλήθεια, ειδικά, αφού το έλεγε με τέτοια απλότητα, λες και ήταν το πιο κοινό πράγμα: «σαν κατάσκοπος των συμμάχων». Μήπως την κορόιδευε; Αλλά πάλι τον έβλεπε ήρεμο, με ελαφρά χαμηλωμένο το κεφάλι, σαν να έκανε κάτι παρά τη θέλησή του.

-   Πώς είναι δυνατόν; ψέλλισε, αδυνατώντας να κρατήσει μέσα της το σοκ.

Ξαφνικά, ύψωσε το κεφάλι του και τα μάτια του άστραψαν με ειρωνεία.

-   Επέμενες τόσο πολύ να σου πω την αλήθεια, χωρίς να είσαι ικανή να την πιστέψεις, να την αντέξεις; τη χλεύασε.

-   Σε πιστεύω, απλώς, είναι κάποια πράγματα που δεν ταιριάζουν: «κατάσκοπος των συμμάχων». Και οι επιτυχίες του γερμανικού στρατού χάρη στις ιδέες σου, οι συλλήψεις αντιστασιακών; Οι κατάσκοποι δρουν, για να τα αποτρέπουν όλα αυτά.

-   Όχι, αυτοί που δουλεύουν στην αντικατασκοπεία του εχθρού, απάντησε ήσυχα. Αυτοί ενδιαφέρονται μόνο για το τέλος, το σκοπό, όχι την ενδιάμεση διαδρομή. Ούτε τους τρεις συντρόφους σου θα ελευθέρωνα, αν δεν υπήρχε λόγος.

-   Τι λόγος;

-   Δεν έχει έρθει ακόμη η ώρα…, απάντησε κοφτά.

-   Εκτελέστηκαν πολλοί χάρη στις ικανότητές σου! ήταν σκληρή η φωνή της.

-   Παράπλευρες απώλειες! απάντησε το ίδιο σκληρά, κρύβοντας τον οδυνηρό αντίκτυπο της ξαφνικής ανάμνησης της εκτέλεσης του Άλεξ, που προκάλεσαν τα λόγια της, ποθώντας να αντιπαραταχθεί στην αδερφή του με το ίδιο πείσμα που χαρακτήριζε κι αυτήν. Πρέπει να ξέρεις, συνέχισε ξερά, ότι δίπλα σε κάθε επιτυχία τους που οφείλονταν σε μένα, εμφανιζόταν μια καταστροφή πολύ μεγαλύτερη που, φυσικά, αγνοούσαν ότι την προκάλεσα εγώ και, χάρη στην προηγούμενη επιτυχία μου, δε θα πίστευαν ποτέ ότι εγώ ήμουν ο υπεύθυνος, μια μνησίκακη χαρά κρύβονταν στη γνώριμη αδιαφορία του.

Η Ελένη ένιωσε να στροβιλίζεται σ’ ένα κυκλώνα έκπληξης και απύθμενου θαυμασμού, που συνόδευε την ξαφνική περηφάνια της για τον αδερφό της, τον οποίο για πρώτη φορά ένιωθε να αγαπά τόσο δυνατά.

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε στραβά, καταλαβαίνοντας τι συνέβαινε μέσα της. Δεν μπορούσε, παρόλα αυτά, να μη νιώθει κατανόηση γι’ αυτά που της προκάλεσε.

-   Όπως καταλαβαίνεις, είμαι προδότης! Το χειρότερο είδος! ήταν σαν να απολάμβανε το επίθετο με το οποίο χαρακτήριζε τον εαυτό του.

-   Γιατί προδότης; Είναι πολύ γενναίο και αξιοθαύμαστο αυτό που κάνεις!

-   Ίσως, για κάποιον σαν και σένα. Για έναν έλληνα, έναν άγγλο, ή γάλλο. Εγώ, όμως, μοχθώ για την καταστροφή της πατρίδας μου! Που επιπλέον με θεωρεί και με τιμά σαν ήρωα! γέλασε και, για να κρύψει την πίκρα του, προχώρησε προς την έξοδο, επιθυμώντας να αποφύγει περαιτέρω συζήτηση. Και το χειρότερο, γέλασε ξανά, είναι ότι το απολαμβάνω..!

-   Είσαι τόσο έλληνας, όσο και γερμανός, απάντησε εκείνη, προλαβαίνοντάς τον στην πόρτα. Δεν είσαι προδότης.

Έστρεψε προς το μέρος της, χαμογελώντας με σιγουριά. Κούνησε αρνητικά.

-   Για τους έλληνες είμαι γερμανός και για τους γερμανούς προδότης! Είμαι ακριβώς στο μεταίχμιο. Ένας μπάσταρδος. Τίποτα παραπάνω από ένας μπασταρδεμένος, σφύριξε με σκληρότητα. Αλλά δε με νοιάζει και ας μην έχω δικαιολογία γι’ αυτό που κάνω: είδα τόσα πολλά και γνωρίζω άλλα τόσα, ώστε δε γινόταν αλλιώς.. Ούτε εσύ, ούτε κανένας άλλος, γνωρίζετε πώς είναι να μπαίνεις στα γκρίζα κτίριά τους, που κρυφά σε ανατριχιάζουν. Πώς είναι να ακούς τους ηλίθιους διθυραμβικούς τους, χωρίς να μπορείς να γελάσεις στα πρόσωπά τους, αν και η επιθυμία σε καίει, να τους ξεμπροστιάσεις, αφού ξέρεις ότι θα σου ήταν ιδιαίτερα εύκολο και ευχάριστο.. Δεν ξέρεις πώς είναι να σέρνεσαι στις χλιδάτες δεξιώσεις τους, ενώ μέσα σου κλαις για τα θύματά τους που λιμοκτονούν στα γκέτο και στα στρατόπεδα συγκέντρωσης.. Πώς είναι να συναναστρέφεσαι αυτά τα φαύλα ανθρωπάκια και να χαζογελάς με τα βλακώδη αστεία τους, να βλέπεις τον γλοιώδη θαυμασμό τους και να θέλεις μόνο να τους φτύσεις κατάμουτρα..

Όποια σκέψη μπορεί να είχε απομείνει στη Ελένη ότι όλα μπορεί να ήταν σχέδιο του λοχαγού των SS, για να την εξαπατήσει, έλιωσε μπροστά στην έκφραση αυτών των υπέροχων μπλε ματιών που είχε απέναντί της. Όσο υποκριτής κι αν ήταν, αυτήν την έκφραση δε θα μπορούσε να την μιμηθεί, αν δεν την ένιωθε. Γιατί δε θα γνώριζε ότι μπορεί να υπάρχει. Χάιδεψε απαλά το μάγουλό του.

-   Λυπάμαι, Λευτέρη, λυπάμαι για όσα πέρασες.. Υπήρξα πολύ σκληρή μαζί σου, συγχώρεσέ με…

Πραγματικά, στα μάτια της έβλεπε τη λύπη να σπινθηρίζει.

-   Όχι, απάντησε κοφτά, επιτείνοντας με ένα νεύμα του κεφαλιού, δεν υπήρξες εσύ σκληρή μαζί μου.., της χαμογέλασε.

Εκείνη ένευσε με κατανόηση.

-   Απόψε έγινες πραγματικός αδερφός μου, του είπε.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά και άνοιξε την πόρτα, μια αστραπή έσκισε τον ουράνιο θόλο, δεν ήθελε να πει τίποτα άλλο.

-   Να προσέχεις, Λευτέρη, τον χαιρέτησε, κατανοώντας την επιθυμία του να βυθιστεί ξανά στη μοναχικότητά του, στη σιωπή που τόσο καλά τον προστάτεψε όλα αυτά τα χρόνια. Η μητέρα θα ήταν περήφανη για σένα.

Εκείνος έστρεψε απότομα το πρόσωπό του στο σκοτάδι και απομακρύνθηκε με γρήγορο βήμα, ωστόσο, την τελευταία στιγμή, στην άκρη του ματιού του είδε κάτι να γυαλίζει την ώρα που ξεστόμισε τα τελευταία της λόγια. Ο κρότος μια βροντής ανατάραξε την ηρεμία του δάσους και έσφιξε παράξενα την καρδιά της. Μακάρι, να μπορούσε να νιώσει μόνο ικανοποίηση γι’ αυτά που άκουσε: ήξερε πως από δω και στο εξής, θα την έτρωγε, συνεχώς, το σαράκι της ανησυχίας για την υπέρμετρα ριψοκίνδυνη δράση του αδερφού της, του κατασκόπου Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ. Ανατρίχιασε σύγκορμη, όταν αναλογίστηκε αυτήν την ιδιότητα πλάι στην άλλη, του λοχαγού των SSΒίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ. Η μόνη της παρηγοριά βρισκόταν στην ευφυΐα και τις ικανότητές του, που του επέτρεψαν να επιζήσει τόσο καιρό, ακροπατώντας επιδέξια σ’ αυτό το διπλό ρόλο.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Παρά την πρόσκαιρη δυσφορία που ένιωσε ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, όταν αποκάλυψε την αλήθεια στη Ελένη, γρήγορα άρχισε να αισθάνεται ανακούφιση, γιατί είχε, επιτέλους, μπορέσει να μιλήσει σε κάποιον, να πει το βαρύ μυστικό του. Σε κάποιον που δε θα τον πρόδιδε, σε κάποιον που ενδιαφερόταν, που τον αγαπούσε και το κυριότερο, και εκείνος, ο Βίλχελμ, τον αγαπούσε. Όσο παράξενα κι αν τον έκανε να αισθάνεται αυτό.

Τον είχε συμβουλεύσει να προσέχει, μα αυτό ήταν κάτι που το έκανε, έτσι κι αλλιώς. Συνέχιζε τη δουλειά του κανονικά, σβήνοντας απ’ το μυαλό του την κρυφή του ιδιότητα, - ίσως, αυτό ακριβώς να ήταν που τον έκανε να επιβιώνει. Είχε ξεχάσει, επίσης, εντελώς, τον Έστερς που βρισκόταν για δεύτερη βδομάδα στη φυλακή και περίμενε τη δίκη του τον άλλο μήνα, αλλά και τη Φάνι. Ήθελε να τα σβήσει όλα απ’ τη μνήμη του και δεν του ήταν δύσκολο να το πετύχει. Άλλωστε, υπήρχαν άλλα πιο σημαντικά, που ήταν επιβεβλημένο να μονοπωλήσουν τη σκέψη του.

Έτσι, όταν ο διοικητής των γερμανικών δυνάμεων κατοχής τον κάλεσε στο γραφείο του, ήξερε από πριν τι τον ήθελε. Του απηύθυνε το χαιρετισμό και περίμενε, όπως απαιτούσε το πρωτόκολλο.

-   Πληροφορήθηκα πως στείλατε μια άκρως απόρρητη αναφορά στο Βερολίνο.

Κατευθείαν στο θέμα, χαμογέλασε μέσα του ο Βίλχελμ και υιοθέτησε το πιο ψυχρό του βλέμμα.

-   Απ’ ό, τι φαίνεται όχι και τόσο απόρρητη, σχολίασε, ανασηκώνοντας το φρύδι.

-   Θέλατε να το αποκρύψετε κι από μένα; ρώτησε απ’ τη μια ενοχλημένος, απ’ την άλλη ανήσυχος: μια άκρως απόρρητη αναφορά γι’ αυτόν απ’ το συγκεκριμένο αξιωματικό των SS, θα μπορούσε να έχει ολέθριες συνέπειες. Τον διοικητή των γερμανικών δυνάμεων στην Ελλάδα..

Όχι, πάλι το ίδιο παραλήρημα! σκέφτηκε μισοβαριεστημένα, μισογελώντας, πριν ο στρατηγός συνεχίσει την παράθεση των όσων είχε προσφέρει στην πατρίδα.

-   Ακούστε, στρατηγέ, για να μη χάνουμε και οι δύο τον πολύτιμο χρόνο μας. Η αναφορά δε σας αφορούσε επ’ ουδενί τρόπο.

-   Δε με αφορούσε; φάνηκε να εκνευρίζεται. Διοικώ αυτόν τον τόπο: οτιδήποτε έχει να κάνει με αυτό το μέρος, με αφορά!

Ο Βίλχελμ ανασήκωσε κι άλλο το κεφάλι του και τον κοίταξε βαριεστημένος με τα ψυχρά του μάτια.

-   Δεν υπόκειμαι στην ηγεσία σας και δε δίνω αναφορά σε σας, στρατηγέ. Αναφέρομαι απευθείας στον αρχηγό των SS, Χίμλερ, και, αν χρειαστεί, στον ίδιο το Φύρερ. Αν δεν έχετε αντίρρηση, φυσικά, ολοκλήρωσε με έντονο σαρκασμό.

-   Φυσικά.. Δεν εννοούσα κάτι τέτοιο… Έχει να κάνει με τις τελευταίες αποδράσεις;

-   Βεβαίως, απάντησε κοφτά.

-   Ανακαλύψατε ποιος ήταν ο υπεύθυνος;

Χαμογέλασε αινιγματικά.

-   Αυτό, σας είπα, αφορά άλλες υπηρεσίες του Γ’ Ράιχ, που δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με σας και τη Βέρμαχτ.

-   Όπως;

-   Γκεστάπο, Αντικατασκοπεία..

Αυτήν τη φορά χαιρέτησε κοφτά και αποχώρησε απ’ το γραφείο, αφήνοντας με ευχαρίστηση τον διοικητή σε βασανιστική άγνοια.

 

Μέσα στη ρουτίνα της υπηρεσίας του, το πιο ανιαρό καθήκον του ήταν να παραβρίσκεται σε πολυτελείς δεξιώσεις, διοργανωμένες από πλούσιους έλληνες που, αδιαφορώντας για τη δεινή κατάσταση της χώρας τους, έγλυφαν τους κατακτητές. Προτιμούσε τώρα πια να μένει σπίτι του, επιστρέφοντας στην παλιά, πιστή συντροφιά των βιβλίων. Ή τριγυρνούσε στην κατεχόμενη πόλη που, τώρα πια ανεπηρέαστη από τους καλλωπιστικούς φακούς της Φάνι, του αποκάλυπτε όλη της τη δυστυχία, την οποία μέχρι τότε κρατούσε στη σκιά.

Έτσι κι απόψε, ως αξιωματικός των SS ήταν αναγκασμένος να παραβρεθεί στη μεγάλη δεξίωση που διοργάνωνε ένας αθηναίος αριστοκράτης προς τιμήν του γερμανού διοικητή, ο οποίος, ζαλισμένος απ’ την πολλή σαμπάνια, έκανε τόσες προπόσεις στην υγεία του νεαρού λοχαγού, ώστε ο Βίλχελμ άρχισε να ενοχλείται. Κατά τα άλλα, περνούσε μια συνηθισμένη ανιαρή βραδιά με μακρές, αδιάφορες στρατιωτικές συζητήσεις. Κρατούσε στα χέρια του ένα ποτήρι κρασί, γιατί αντιπαθούσε τη σαμπάνια και, όποτε το κατάφερνε, απομονωνόταν σε κάποια σκοτεινή γωνιά του τεράστιου κήπου, που έλαμπε φωταγωγημένος, και έβρισκε καταφύγιο, αποσπασμένος απ’ την πραγματικότητα και τους συναδέλφους του, απορροφημένος από το ειδυλλιακό τοπίο, - το επιβλητικό αρχοντικό ήταν χτισμένο λίγο απόμερα, κοντά στις αποθήκες του γερμανικού στρατού.

Ήταν μια ευχάριστα ζεστή ανοιξιάτικη νύχτα και σ’ εκείνο το σημείο τα τιτιβίσματα των πουλιών ακούγονταν καθαρά, ξεπερνώντας τους ήχους των βαλς που εκτελούσε η μεγάλη ορχήστρα. Πολυτέλεια και υπέρμετρη σπατάλη, μόνο και μόνο, για να ικανοποιηθεί η ανθρώπινη ματαιοδοξία και φαυλότητα, τη στιγμή που ο κόσμος όλος αιμορραγούσε και, δίπλα, άνθρωποι λιμοκτονούσαν. Και πλάι, η λιτή, απέριττη ομορφιά και γαλήνη της φύσης.

Όσο και αν απολάμβανε αυτή τη γαλήνη, έπρεπε να επιστρέφει στον άλλο κόσμο και να κάνει αισθητή την παρουσία του, ζητώντας για χορό κάποια ντυμένη κομψά, στολισμένη με βαριά κοσμήματα νεαρή αριστοκράτισσα, που κατακόκκινη από τη μεγάλη τιμή τον ακολουθούσε, τρέμοντας από τρακ.

Η Τρυγόνα έστεκε σε μια γωνιά, πίνοντας με μικρές γουλιές το ποτό της, προσπαθώντας να μην τραβά την προσοχή και, ταυτόχρονα, να ρίχνει κλεφτές ματιές αδημονίας προς τις γερμανικές αποθήκες απ’ όπου οι άντρες της, με τα αντικλείδια που τους προμήθευσε ο Έστερς, ξάφριζαν τρόφιμα, προορισμένα για τη μαύρη αγορά. Η νύχτα της μεγάλης δεξίωσης, όπου ο γερμανικός στρατός θα είχε χαλαρώσει τις σκοπιές του, ήταν η καταλληλότερη ευκαιρία. Αυτή θα εισχωρούσε στο αρχοντικό, για να κόβει κίνηση και, μόλις έβλεπε το προβλεπόμενο σύνθημα, θα εξαφανιζόταν στο κοντινό δάσος, όπου θα συναντούσε τους άλλους.

Αισθανόταν σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα εκεί μέσα, ανάμεσα σ’ όλους εκείνους τους φαντασμένους λελέδες, τον πλούτο και την πολυτέλεια, την αλαζονεία και την ανοησία, φορώντας εκείνο το απαίσιο μεταξωτό γαλάζιο φουστάνι που άφηνε εκτεθειμένο το λαιμό και το στήθος της και τις ασορτί άβολες ψηλοτάκουνες γόβες. Αδημονούσε να έρθει η στιγμή που θα φορούσε ξανά το άνετο παντελόνι και τις αρβύλες της. Επιπλέον, ανησυχούσε μήπως κάποιος ανακαλύψει πως δεν είχε καμιά σχέση μ’ αυτούς και ήταν μια ύποπτη παρείσακτη, γι’ αυτό, πού και πού, έριχνε καμιά καχύποπτη ματιά στο γνωστό σκηνικό των δεξιώσεων, ανασηκώνοντας περιφρονητικά το φρύδι. Η τραχιά επιφάνεια του υποκόσμου ήταν καλύτερη απ’ αυτό το ξεθωριασμένο βελούδο.

Ξαφνικά, το βλέμμα της, που εστίασε στην πίστα, έπεσε πάνω στην πολύ γνώριμη φυσιογνωμία του φον Βέρτινγκερ. Προσπάθησε να αποσπάσει αδιάφορα τα μάτια της, αλλά ήταν πάνω απ’ τις δυνάμεις της.

Χόρευε με μια ντελικάτη αρχοντοπούλα. Ήταν ντυμένος με την επίσημη στολή του και το βαθύ μαύρο χρώμα τόνιζε το περήφανο παράστημά του και τις ομορφιές του αντρικού του κορμιού. Τα μαλλιά του ήταν χτενισμένα, χωρίς ιδιαίτερη επιμέλεια και κυμάτιζαν ελεύθερα, σε αντίθεση με των υπολοίπων αντρών εκεί μέσα που τα μαλλιά τους ήταν κολλημένα στο κρανίο τους. Αυτό τον έκανε ξεχωριστό, ένα αγαπητό όραμα στα γεμάτα ειρωνεία μάτια της.

Χόρευε με χάρη σαν να πετούσε με τη μελωδία της ορχήστρας, ώστε ακόμη κι εκείνη δεν μπορούσε να κοιτάξει αλλού. Η σκληραγωγημένη παλάμη του έπιανε αιθέρια τρυφερά το μικροκαμωμένο χεράκι της κοπέλας, ενώ το άλλο χέρι του άγγιζε, σφίγγοντας, τη μέση της, καθοδηγώντας την στο πέταγμά του. Ένας έμπειρος χορευτής, εκπαιδευμένος από τα παιδικά του χρόνια. Η Τρυγόνα ανατρίχιασε σαν να ένιωθε το χέρι του στη δική της μέση.

Τινάχτηκε, για να δραπετεύσει απ’ την ονειροπόληση και έκανε μια γκριμάτσα περιφρόνησης, μαζί και δυσαρέσκειας για τον ωραίο λοχαγό, στου οποίου την καταστροφή είχε αναλάβει να συμβάλει. Η καρδιά της, χωρίς λόγο, χτυπούσε δυνατά, σαν να ήθελε να τη σπρώξει κοντά του. Έπρεπε να φύγει, για να ξεφύγει το βλέμμα της απ’ το πεδίο του μαγνητισμού του.

Μπόρεσε να αναπνεύσει πιο εύκολα, μόλις βρέθηκε στην πίσω πλευρά του σπιτιού όπου ο κόσμος ήταν λιγότερος και ο λοχαγός δε φαινόταν. Έπιασε τα μάγουλά της και έκαιγαν, λες και είχε πυρετό. Κατέβασε μονορούφι ό, τι είχε απομείνει στο ποτήρι της. Ξαφνικά, ένιωσε θυμωμένη, το αίμα της έβραζε: πόσο επιθυμούσε να σκίσει αυτό το παλιοφόρεμα!

Έστρεψε τα μάτια προς τις αποθήκες που από εκεί φαίνονταν καθαρά. Πού είναι, επιτέλους, το σύνθημα, για να σηκωθεί να φύγει; Την έπιασε αγωνία και ασυναίσθητα με τη μύτη του παπουτσιού έσκαβε το φροντισμένο γρασίδι. Μα, γιατί αργούν τόσο οι άχρηστοι;

Απορροφημένη, καθώς ήταν στις σκέψεις της, τινάχτηκε ξαφνιασμένη, όταν ένιωσε μια παρουσία τόσο κοντά της. Με μια αντανακλαστική κίνηση κάρφωσε τα λαμπερά μάτια της εκεί όπου αισθανόταν την παρουσία. Η έκπληξη έγινε σάστισμα. Ήταν εκείνος που στεκόταν δίπλα της, μ’ ένα ελαφρό, γοητευτικό χαμόγελο να χαϊδεύει τα χαρακτηριστικά του και να αδειάζει τα μάτια του απ’ τη συνηθισμένη αδιαφορία. Η Τρυγόνα διαισθάνθηκε πως η παρουσία της εκεί του έδωσε ένα καινούργιο ενδιαφέρον, - κατάλαβε πως, μέχρι τότε, κι ο ίδιος υπέφερε απ’ την ίδια ανία που ένιωθε κι εκείνη.

-   Είσαι ο τελευταίος άνθρωπος στον κόσμο που περίμενα να δω σ’ αυτό το μέρος, είπε με ανάλαφρη διάθεση. Και με τέτοιο φόρεμα.., τα μάτια του έλαμψαν πονηρά.

Η αλήθεια είναι πως απ’ τη στιγμή που το μάτι του έπεσε πάνω της, αν και του ήταν δύσκολο στην αρχή να την αναγνωρίσει, του άρεσε η γυναικεία της φύση, που τονίζονταν απ’ το γαλάζιο μετάξι το οποίο ζωγράφιζε απαλά τις καμπύλες του κορμιού της, που το παντελόνι τόσο χονδροειδώς κάλυπτε. Αλλά σ’ αυτήν την κοπέλα αυτό που τον τραβούσε ήταν η ατίθαση καρδιά της, το ανυπότακτο πνεύμα της.

Εκείνη εκμεταλλεύτηκε τη στιγμιαία αμηχανία του κι έκανε να φύγει.

Ο Βίλχελμ, όμως, τη συγκράτησε, σφίγγοντας το γυμνό μπράτσο της, όπου οι μύες διαγράφονταν πιο έντονα απ’ των υπόλοιπων γυναικών, που γνώρισε, κι αυτό του άρεσε. Ένιωσε το δυνατό γυναικείο μυ να σπρώχνει μέσα στην παλάμη του. Έστρεψε τα μάτια της πυρωμένη από οργή.

-   Νομίζεις πως δεν κατάλαβα τι κάνεις εδώ; τη ρώτησε. Δεν ήρθες, βέβαια, για να δεις πώς ζουν οι πλούσιοι. Νομίζεις πως δεν ξέρω πως οι άντρες σου αυτήν τη στιγμή «ξαφρίζουν» τις αποθήκες του γερμανικού στρατού, ενώ εσύ φυλάς τσίλιες; δεν ακουγόταν εκνευρισμένος, αν και ήταν αυστηρός.

-   Καλά, τίποτα δε σου ξεφεύγει εσένα; απάντησε ενοχλημένη.

-   Τις περισσότερες φορές όχι, - η κοπέλα ανασήκωσε σαρκαστικά το φρύδι της και τίναξε το χέρι της, για να ξεφύγει, αλλά αυτός την έσφιξε πιο δυνατά, προκαλώντας της πόνο. Μου είναι πολύ εύκολο να σας συλλάβω όλους! της είπε σιγά κοντά στο αυτί της, μη θέλοντας να υποψιαστούν οι θαμώνες.

Εκείνη ένιωσε ένα μούδιασμα, καθώς η ελαφρά βραχνή φωνή του χάιδευε το αυτί της, και το δυνατό χέρι του την καθήλωνε.

-   Και δεν το κάνεις; Νομίζεις ότι θα σε φοβηθώ;! τα φρύδια της τινάχτηκαν άγρια πάνω απ’ τα μάτια της που φλογίστηκαν από το πάθος της να αντισταθεί. Δε φοβάμαι κωλογερμαναράδες σαν εσένα!

Την τράβηξε κοντά του, σφίγγοντας τα χείλη του, που πλησίασαν τα δικά της.

-   Ποιος σας έδωσε πρόσβαση στις γερμανικές αποθήκες; ρώτησε απαιτητικά, αν και υποψιαζόταν την απάντηση.

-   Να μη σε νοιάζει! έτριξε τα δόντια της και η μανιασμένη ανάσα της χάιδεψε βίαια τα χείλη του φον Βέρτινγκερ, προκαλώντας του ευχαρίστηση.

-   Ποιος; τόνισε κάθε συλλαβή, καρφώνοντας τα όμορφα, λίγο άγρια μάτια του στα δικά της.

-   Εσύ! απάντησε, ξεστομίζοντας, χωρίς ο ίδιος να το υποψιάζεται, την αλήθεια.

-   Εγώ; χαλάρωσε το σφίξιμο, επιτρέποντάς της μ’ ένα τίναγμα αποστροφής να ξεφύγει. Τι εννοείς;

-   Αφού είσαι τόσο έξυπνος, βρες το μόνος σου, απάντησε, αφήνοντας την πρόκληση να πάλλεται στη φωνή της.

Γύρισε να φύγει, αλλά εκείνος, εντελώς απροσδόκητα, πέρασε τα χέρια του στη μέση της και την έστρεψε προς το μέρος του. Εκείνη εκνευρίστηκε με το θράσος του.

-   Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις, μπάσταρδε!

-   Ακολούθησέ με στην πίστα, είπε ήρεμα.

-   Αποκλείεται!

-   Είναι ο μόνος τρόπος, για να δικαιολογήσεις την παρουσία σου εδώ. Κοίτα τους: υποψιάζονται πως είσαι παρείσακτη, πως δεν έχεις καλό σκοπό.

Έκανε ένα κύκλο με τα μάτια διακριτικά και ήταν αναγκασμένη να παραδεχτεί πως ο Βέρτινγκερ είχε δίκιο. Ωστόσο, αυτό δε θα την έκανε να δείξει πως αυτός είχε το δίκιο.

Αναγκάστηκε να τον ακολουθήσει ήσυχα ως την πίστα, παρακολουθώντας ταυτόχρονα σε ετοιμότητα, τους άλλους που κοίταζαν περίεργα. Παρατήρησε πως ο λοχαγός δεν έδινε καμία σημασία στους γύρω, ήταν απαθής, όμως, ήταν βέβαιη πως τίποτα δεν του ξέφευγε.

Την έφερε μπροστά του και κοίταξε το λίγο αμήχανο, παρόλα αυτά ακόμη ανυπότακτο πρόσωπό της και τα μάτια του έλαμψαν.

-   Βάλε το ένα χέρι σου στον ώμο μου και δώσ’ μου το άλλο, της ψιθύρισε και η μουσική εμπόδισε τους άλλους ν’ ακούσουν.

Υπάκουσε, για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της, σε άντρα και, μάλιστα, μολονότι δε θα το παραδέχονταν ποτέ, της άρεσε που άγγιζε το κορμί του.

Ο Βίλχελμ πήρε τρυφερά το λεπτό, αν και σκληραγωγημένο χέρι της και, αφού το φίλησε απαλά με ευγένεια, το έκλεισε στη χούφτα του, - η Τρυγόνα απόρησε με την πράξη του. Ένιωσε, ανατριχιάζοντας την τοποθέτηση του άλλου χεριού του στη μέση της, κατάλαβε πως κι εκείνος έτρεμε ελαφρά.

-   Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό; τον ρώτησε απαιτητικά.

Εκείνος, χωρίς να απαντήσει, έκανε δυνατό το σφίξιμό του στη μέση της και με μια απότομη κίνηση άρχισε να τη στροβιλίζει με χάρη. Της έδωσε την αίσθηση ότι πετούσε και τον κοιτούσε με γουρλωμένα μάτια, καθώς μέσα της καθρεφτίζονταν μόνο οι γαλάζιες καθαρές ίριδές του. Ένιωθε ευχάριστη την επαφή του σώματός του και ο χτύπος της καρδιάς του χάιδευε το στήθος της, ωστόσο, δεν έδειχνε αναστατωμένος.

-   Τα τρία τέταρτα των τροφίμων που θα κλέψετε σήμερα θα μοιραστούν στους πεινασμένους, είπε αυταρχικά, ενώ το πρόσωπό του έδινε την εντύπωση ανθρώπου που, απλώς, απολάμβανε το χορό του.

Τα μάτια της άνοιξαν διάπλατα από έκπληξη που, αμέσως, έγινε θυμός. Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ ένιωσε το γυναικείο σώμα της να γίνεται γρανιτένιο, έτοιμο να εκραγεί.

-   Ανθρωπιστικές ευαισθησίες από έναν κακούργο;! σχολίασε ειρωνικά. Ξέχασέ το! προσπάθησε να ξεφύγει, αλλά δεν την άφησε.

Χαμογέλασε και είδε στα μάτια του την υπεροψία, τη σιγουριά.

-   Μας βλέπουν, της είπε χαμογελαστός. Ηρέμησε και σκέψου λογικά: είναι μια πολύ συμφέρουσα προσφορά. Είναι προτιμότερο να βγάλετε λιγότερο κέρδος παρά να καταλήξετε στη φυλακή, τι λες, Τρυγόνα;

-   Ξέρεις το όνομά μου;

-   Ποιος δεν ξέρει την Τρυγόνα; απάντησε ειρωνικά, όπως της φάνηκε, σαν να γνώριζε ότι κι εκείνη την ίδια φράση χρησιμοποιούσε γι’ αυτόν.

-   Τα μισά, απάντησε ξερά εκείνη στην πρότασή του.

-   Τα τρία τέταρτα, αλλιώς φυλακή, και δε δέχομαι άλλη συζήτηση! έβγαζε όλη του την αυταρχικότητα.

-   Εντάξει, απάντησε η κοπέλα, τρίζοντας τα δόντια. Άσε με να φύγω τώρα!

-   Δεν είναι σωστό, πριν τελειώσει ο χορός, απάντησε ήρεμος.

Εκείνη έσμιξε τα χείλη και, αναγκαστικά, συνέχισε να τον ακολουθεί άκομψα, αλλά, όχι, εντελώς απρόθυμα: η στενή επαφή με το σώμα αυτού του άντρα της γεννούσε κάτι αλλιώτικο, κάτι πρωτόγνωρο, οπωσδήποτε, όχι, δυσάρεστο, πριν το πνίξει με τη λογική. Δοκίμασε να μην τον κοιτά στα μάτια, ώστε να αποφύγει το μαγνητισμό τους, αλλά, μόλις σκέφτηκε ότι θα του φαινόταν δειλία, τα κάρφωσε ξανά στα δικά του.

-   Κάνεις πράγματα, χωρίς να το καταλαβαίνεις, απάντησε θριαμβευτικά, γιατί γνώριζε κάτι που εκείνος αγνοούσε.

-   Δε νομίζω πως αυτή είναι η περίπτωσή μας, είπε αινιγματικά και η κοπέλα έμεινε με την εντύπωση πως ήξερε. Ωστόσο, αγαπητή μου, δε θα σε πιέσω.

-   Μεγάλη χάρη μου κάνεις! τον κορόιδεψε, τινάζοντας ατίθασα το κεφάλι της. Σε μισώ! του είπε, σκύβοντας κοντά στο αυτί του, για να μην καταλάβουν οι άλλοι, - το άρωμά του χάιδεψε ευχάριστα την όσφρησή της.

-   Το ξέρω, απάντησε εκείνος κοντά στο αυτί της, μιμούμενος την πράξη της. Όμως, συνέχισε αδιάφορα, δεν υπάρχει τίποτα που να μπορώ να κάνω γι’ αυτό, σωστά;

Εκείνη η σταθερή, ακλόνητη αδιαφορία του έκανε το αίμα της να βράζει και το μόνο που τη συγκρατούσε, για να μην τον χτυπήσει, όπως τότε, μπροστά στο σπίτι των Στεφάνου, ήταν τα βλέμματα της αφρόκρεμας του γερμανικού στρατού που τους παρακολουθούσε με απορία: οπωσδήποτε, είχαν κάτι παράξενο οι δυο τους, δεν κολλούσαν στη γλυκανάλατη ατμόσφαιρα της δεξίωσης.

Το χέρι του πίεσε τη μέση της πάνω του, ένιωσε τη θέρμη που εξέπεμπε εκείνο το δυνατό κορμί, το στήθος του πίεσε το στήθος της, παραλύοντας τα πόδια της. Δεν πρόκειται! Σκέφτηκε, χωρίς ν’ αφήνει, ούτε καν τη σκέψη της να ολοκληρωθεί. Τον απώθησε και είδε το πρόσωπό του να γίνεται παράξενα συνεσταλμένο.

Η μουσική σταμάτησε, εκείνη τράβηξε το σώμα της απ’ το δικό του και τον κοίταξε με φλογισμένα μάτια, φροντίζοντας να κάνει την αναπνοή της κανονική.

-   Θα τηρήσω τη συμφωνία μας! είπε ξερά.

-   Είμαι σίγουρος.

-   Αλλά δεν τελειώσαμε..

-   Το εύχομαι, απάντησε με τέτοια σοβαρότητα που της έκανε εντύπωση.

Του γύρισε αλαφιασμένη την πλάτη και εξαφανίστηκε σαν άνεμος από το χώρο εκείνης της αλλόκοτης, μετά από όσα έγιναν, γιορτής, αναστατωμένη, χωρίς να μπορεί να ξεδιαλύνει το λόγο.

Ο Βίλχελμ άφησε τα μάτια του να την ακολουθήσουν, ώσπου χάθηκε. Για λίγο, η δεξίωση σβήστηκε και ένιωσε, όπως θεωρούσε ότι θα ‘νιωθε, αν τον μάγευαν οι νεράιδες του δάσους. Του άρεσε η Τρυγόνα και η ανεξαρτησία της, που ο ίδιος ποτέ δε θα αποκτούσε, και περισσότερο του άρεσε που είχε πλήρη συναίσθηση του τι του συνέβαινε.


	27. Chapter 27

Ήταν χαρούμενο το ξύπνημα της επόμενης μέρας για το Βίλχελμ, αν και κοιμήθηκε λίγες ώρες, αφού δεν ήθελε να σταματήσει τις σκέψεις του που στριφογυρνούσαν στη δυναμική κοπέλα. Ένιωθε, καθώς φορούσε τη μαύρη στολή, την ίδια ανάλαφρη αίσθηση, όπως τότε με τη Φάνι, αλλά τώρα, είχε μια διαφορετική ποιότητα: κάτι αγνό, κάτι πιο όμορφο, έναν αέρα απελευθέρωσης απ’ ό, τι τον έδενε.

Αλλά πάλι, ένα σφίξιμο έπνιγε τη χαρά του, γιατί καταλάβαινε πως ό, τι κι αν ένιωθε γι’ αυτήν δε θα έφτανε ποτέ σε ένα αίσιο τέλος. Όσο, όμως, και να μην ήθελε να ξαναμπερδευτεί σε ουτοπίες, ανακάλυπτε για άλλη μια φορά πόσο αναζωογονητικό είναι να ζεις μέσα σ’ ένα όνειρο.

Μπαίνοντας στο κτίριο της διοίκησης, γύρω στις 12 το μεσημέρι, μιας και προηγουμένως είχε μια επιθεώρηση να κάνει, κάτι γκρίζο έπεσε βαρύ πάνω στο στήθος του, και δεν ήταν οι τοίχοι. Προσπάθησε να κρατήσει με νύχια και με δόντια την πρωινή αγαλλίαση, αλλά ήταν μάταιο.

Ακολούθησε το μακρύ διάδρομο που οδηγούσε στο γραφείο του, έχοντας πλήρως ανακτήσει το συνηθισμένο ύφος της απάθειας την ώρα που απαντούσε στους γεμάτους σεβασμό και φόβο χαιρετισμούς των υφισταμένων του.  Άνοιξε την πόρτα με την αίσθηση της καθημερινής ρουτίνας, όμως, αμέσως μόλις μπήκε, η ρουτίνα εξανεμίστηκε.

Κάποιος καθόταν στην πολυθρόνα του με την πλάτη της γυρισμένη προς την πόρτα, ώστε το πρόσωπό του να μη φαίνεται. Ανήκουστο.

-    Καλημέρα! χαιρέτησε με τον εκνευρισμό θιγμένου ανωτέρου αξιωματικού.

-    Καλημέρα, Βίλχελμ, ακούστηκε η γνώριμη επίπεδη, μια ιδέα υποτιμητική φωνή, την ώρα που η καρέκλα γύριζε προς το μέρος του.

Δε χρειάστηκε να δει το πρόσωπο, για να αναγνωρίσει τον συνταγματάρχη φον Βέρτινγκερ, τον υπαρχηγό της Γκεστάπο, και κάτι γράπωσε οδυνηρά την καρδιά του, λες και κάποιος του αφαίρεσε μεμιάς όλη την ανεξαρτησία που φύσαγε ως τότε στην καρδιά του. Η συνειδητοποίηση αυτής της αφαίρεσης τον έκανε να ανατριχιάσει. Δεν έδειξε το παραμικρό μόνο που τέντωσε το σώμα του και χαιρέτησε φασιστικά τον πατέρα του.

Εκείνος, διατηρώντας το παγωμένο βλέμμα, που μόνο η ειρωνεία το διατάρασσε, απάντησε ικανοποιημένος στο χαιρετισμό. Άφησε την καρέκλα και πλησίασε αργά το Βίλχελμ, (που προσπαθούσε νοερά να εξηγήσει την άφιξή του στην Αθήνα, έχοντας μια βάσιμη υποψία για το λόγο) και, αφού του έριξε μια ματιά, τότε μόνο χαμογέλασε, επιτρέποντας στο πρόσωπό του να μαλακώσει. Ωστόσο, με κανένα τρόπο δε θα εκδήλωνε ένα ίχνος τρυφερότητας, ή ευτυχίας που αντίκριζε το γιο του μετά από τόσο καιρό.

-    Καλώς όρισες, πατέρα, είπε, τελικά, το ίδιο παγωμένος.

-    Ναι.., απάντησε ο συνταγματάρχης με το γνωστό του τρόπο που και στο παραμικρό που ξεστόμιζε έδινε το χρώμα της ανάκρισης. Απ’ ό, τι βλέπω είσαι καλά.

-    Μάλιστα.

Σιωπή. Ο συνταγματάρχης επέστρεψε και κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα και ο Βίλχελμ κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα απέναντί του.

-    Υποθέτω πως σε ξάφνιασε η άφιξή μου, περιεργαζόταν αδιάφορα την πένα του γιου του και, απότομα, ύψωσε τα μάτια στο πρόσωπο του Βίλχελμ.

Εκείνος δεν έδειξε να ταράζεται.

-    Οφείλω να ομολογήσω πως ναι. Μου έλεγες πως μισούσες την Ελλάδα, το βλέμμα του, αφήνοντας κάτι αχνό σαν βαθύτερη γνώση να έρπει, συνάντησε τα γκριζοπράσινα μάτια του συνταγματάρχη.

-    Το μίσος μου γι’ αυτήν δεν άλλαξε, απάντησε αινιγματικά, χωρίς να είναι φανερό ποια εννοούσε, νιώθοντας την υπόγεια πρόκληση που του απηύθυνε ο γιος του.

-    Τότε, πρέπει να είναι σοβαρός ο λόγος που σε φέρνει εδώ. Δε νομίζω πως ήρθες μόνο, για να με δεις.

-    Πραγματικά. Λόγος ζωής και θανάτου, έφερε το δείκτη του χεριού του μπροστά στο στόμα του, ψάχνοντας κάτι στα μάτια του Βίλχελμ.

-    Σ’ ακούω, απάντησε, αδιαφορώντας για το ύφος του.

-    Όπως ανέφερες κι ο ίδιος στην τελευταία απόρρητη επιστολή σου, ο Στεφάνου είναι στην Ελλάδα.

-    Ναι, ωστόσο κατόπιν ερευνών και εφόδου στο, όπως αποδείχτηκε, κρησφύγετό του, έχουν χαθεί τα ίχνη του, οπότε μπορεί να είναι οπουδήποτε.

-    Έφοδο; ο συνταγματάρχης αγνοούσε αυτήν τη λεπτομέρεια.

-    Μάλιστα. Φαίνεται πως δεν πρόλαβαν να σε ειδοποιήσουν, - και χωρίς να χρονοτριβεί, προέβη στην αναφορά. Εντοπίστηκε ο ασύρματος, που χρησιμοποιούσε, σε μια ερημική τοποθεσία, λίγο έξω απ’ την Αθήνα. Αλλά, όταν φτάσαμε εκεί, βρήκαμε μόνο τον ασύρματο και ένα καινούργιο «χαιρετισμό» του γραμμένο στον τοίχο. Ο «φίλος» μας, για άλλη μια φορά, το είχε σκάσει εγκαίρως.

-    Καινούργιο «χαιρετισμό»;

Ο νεαρός χαμογέλασε.

-    Κάθε φορά που τον πλησιάζουμε και γλιτώνει στο παρά πέντε, μας αφήνει κι ένα χαιρετισμό, για να γελάσει μαζί μας. Αυτήν τη φορά έλεγε «Ο Νίτσε ζει. Θάνατος στους δολοφόνους της φιλοσοφίας!»

-    Και τι θα πει αυτό; ρώτησε, μπερδεμένος.

Ο Βίλχελμ ανασήκωσε τους ώμους.

-    Ο Γκέμπελς πιστεύει πως ο Στεφάνου έχει χιούμορ: η μεγαλύτερη επιθυμία του είναι να έχει μια συνομιλία μαζί του, πριν τον αναλάβει η Γκεστάπο. Μάλλον, στην προκειμένη περίπτωση αναφέρεται στον «Υπεράνθρωπο» του Νίτσε, έναν απ’ τους θεμέλιους λίθους της ιδεολογίας που ανέπτυξε ο Φύρερ και που, κατά πολλούς, παρερμηνεύτηκε οικτρά..

Ο συνταγματάρχης, που ποτέ δεν ήταν φίλος της φιλοσοφικής σκέψης, έδειξε ενοχλημένος με την άγνοιά του.

-    Κι εσύ τι λες; Έχουν δίκιο;

Χαμογέλασε και τα μάτια του έλαμψαν.

-    Ποτέ δε συμπαθούσες τη φιλοσοφία.. Τέλος πάντων, η φιλοσοφία δεν είναι αλήθεια, ή ψέμα, είναι τρόπος θεώρησης, απάντησε απλά. Με άλλα λόγια, ο καθένας βλέπει διαφορετικά την όποια αλήθεια της.

-    Πάντοτε διπλωμάτης…, είπε με περιφρόνηση. Κι εσύ ποια αλήθεια βλέπεις; το βλέμμα του ήταν καχύποπτο.

-    Την αλήθεια του Γκέμπελς, φυσικά, χαμογέλασε για το οξύμωρο της έκφρασης, μιας και όλοι γνώριζαν πως Γκέμπελς και αλήθεια ήταν δυο έννοιες αντίθετες μεταξύ τους.

Ο συνταγματάρχης φάνηκε δυσαρεστημένος. Ήταν έξυπνος άνθρωπος και ικανότατος στο να συλλαμβάνει υπονοούμενα. Αποφάσισε να αλλάξει θέμα.

-    Το γεγονός είναι ότι ο Στεφάνου παραμένει στην Ελλάδα.

-    Πώς είστε τόσο σίγουροι;

-    Αφού το αρχηγείο έλαβε την αναφορά σου για τη δραστηριοποίηση του Στεφάνου στην Ελλάδα, συλλάβαμε ένα μήνυμα του προς τη Μεγάλη Βρετανία. Φοβόταν πως, γρήγορα, θα έβρισκες τα ίχνη του και δήλωνε την απόφασή του να καταφύγει σε κάποια συμμαχική του αντάρτικη ομάδα, ώσπου να φέρει εις πέρας την αποστολή του στην Ελλάδα.

-    Αποστολή; ρώτησε με αναζωπυρωμένο ενδιαφέρον.

-    Αποστολή του είναι η δολοφονία του λοχαγού φον Βέρτινγκερ,  περίμενε με ενδιαφέρον να δει την αντίδρασή του.

Ο Βίλχελμ κούνησε καταφατικά.

-    Αυτό θα έχει πολύ ενδιαφέρον…, απάντησε ειρωνικά. Και το μήνυμα είναι γνήσιο;

-    Ναι, χρησιμοποιεί τον κώδικα του αρχηγείου τους στο Κάιρο. Και υπέγραφε με το ψευδώνυμο, που κι εσύ γράφεις στην αναφορά σου ότι χρησιμοποιεί, τώρα που δραστηριοποιείται στην Ελλάδα: «Σκόπελος».

Αυτό που ο συνταγματάρχης αγνοούσε ήταν πως ο κώδικας αυτός άλλαξε, μόλις οι γερμανοί, χάρη στο λοχαγό φον Βέρτινγκερ, κατάφεραν να τον σπάσουν και ήταν αυτός ο ίδιος που κατάφερε να τον αποκωδικοποιήσει, ο οποίος ενημέρωσε και το βρετανικό αρχηγείο ότι έπρεπε να δημιουργηθεί νέος κώδικας.

-    Δεν ήταν ανάγκη να έρθεις ως εδώ, για να μου το πεις. Μπορούσες να με ειδοποιήσεις αλλιώς: οι κωδικοί μας είναι ασφαλείς.

-    Όχι, δε γινόταν να το διακινδυνεύσουμε, και, αλλάζοντας ελάχιστα το σκληρό του προσωπείο, δίνοντας την εντύπωση πως αυτό που επρόκειτο να πει τον στενοχωρούσε, έσκυψε προς το μέρος του γιου του. Πρέπει να σε χρησιμοποιήσουμε.

-    Να με χρησιμοποιήσετε; κοίταξε στραβά τον πατέρα του.

-    Δεν έπρεπε με κανένα τρόπο να υποψιαστούν οι άγγλοι πως γνωρίζαμε την αποστολή του Στεφάνου. Είναι απαραίτητο για μας να μείνουν απασχολημένοι με τη δολοφονία σου, για να μην πάρουν είδηση κάτι πολύ σημαντικό.

-    Ποιο είναι αυτό; ρώτησε με κάποια απάθεια.

-    Θα το μάθεις, όταν έρθει η ώρα, είπε ξερά και τραβήχτηκε στην πλάτη της καρέκλας. Το γνωρίζουν ελάχιστοι και έτσι είναι ανάγκη να παραμείνει, συνέχισε αυστηρά, δίνοντας διαταγή.

-    Αυτό αποτελεί δείγμα έλλειψης εμπιστοσύνης; ρώτησε ήρεμα, ανασηκώνοντας ανεπαίσθητα το φρύδι.

Ο συνταγματάρχης εστίασε το παγωμένο αυστηρό βλέμμα του στο Βίλχελμ, δηλώνοντας ξεκάθαρα πως η συζήτηση σταματούσε εκεί. Οι διαταγές του πατέρα του για το Βίλχελμ γίνονταν κατανοητές μόνο απ’ το βλέμμα του, έτσι είχε μάθει από παιδί. Ο νεαρός χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά, προκαλώντας μια παράξενη, ανεξήγητη ανασφάλεια στο συνταγματάρχη φον Βέρτινγκερ.

-    Δηλαδή, θα είμαι το δόλωμα, είπε, δείχνοντας να μην τον ανησυχεί το γεγονός. Θα πρέπει να κρατήσω απασχολημένους τους Συμμάχους, μέχρι να ολοκληρωθεί αυτό το σπουδαίο που ετοιμάζετε,  - αυτό που δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί ο πατέρας του ήταν πως ο Βίλχελμ γνώριζε ήδη τι ήταν αυτό το σπουδαίο.

-    Ακριβώς! Και, όπως καταλαβαίνεις, είσαι υποχρεωμένος απέναντι στο Γ’ Ράιχ να φυλάγεσαι, είναι διαταγή.

Εκείνος γέλασε, αδιαφορώντας για το τι εντύπωση θα του προκαλούσε.

-    «Υποχρεωμένος στο Γ’ Ράιχ»! ειρωνεύτηκε και στα μάτια του πατέρα του είδε, διασκεδάζοντας, το γνώριμο σύννεφο του θυμού. Διαβεβαίωσε, λοιπόν, το Γ’ Ράιχ πως κάποιος που πολέμησε στο μέτωπο, ξέρει να φυλάγεται. Άλλωστε, μόλις πριν λίγες εβδομάδες επιβίωσα από μια άλλη απόπειρα δολοφονίας.

-    Στο μέτωπο.. απάντησε με ύφος σαν να δίδασκε. Εκεί πολεμάς άντρας με άντρα, εδώ πρόκειται για κάτι ύπουλο, για κάτι που δεν ξέρεις, ανά πάσα στιγμή, από πού θα ξεπροβάλει. Κι όσο για τη συγκεκριμένη απόπειρα, δεν μπορείς να συγκρίνεις μερικούς αδαείς αντάρτες με τον Στεφάνου…

Ο νεαρός κούνησε ήρεμα καταφατικά το κεφάλι.

-    Με έπεισες. Θα προσέχω. Όμως, θα ήταν πιο απλό να μου έλεγες ότι ανησυχείς για μένα, αντί να επικαλεστείς το Γ’ Ράιχ, τόνισε τις λέξεις, σαν να του χτυπούσε κατάμουτρα την ανικανότητά του να εκδηλώσει το όποιο συναίσθημα έτρεφε για το γιο του, κρύβοντας, ταυτόχρονα, τη δική του πίκρα για το ίδιο πράγμα.

-    Αυτό εννοείται, απάντησε ψυχρά, ανέγγιχτος απ’ το καρφί του γιου του. Τηλεφώνησα, αμέσως μόλις ενημερώθηκα για την απόπειρα που έγινε εναντίον σου, αλλά εσύ προτίμησες να τηλεφωνήσεις στον Αδόλφο.., είπε πιο σιγά, σαν να αμύνονταν. Φυσικά, ιεραρχικά επιβεβλημένο.

Ο Βίλχελμ απόρησε με την ευκολία που ο συνταγματάρχης εξήγησε την αδιαφορία του γιου του να απαντήσει στο τηλεφώνημά του ως απλό ζήτημα στρατιωτικής ιεραρχίας, ενώ μόνο αυτό δεν ήταν και με καμιά λογική δε θα μπορούσε να είναι.

Ο συνταγματάρχης, σαν να αισθάνθηκε τις σκέψεις του, προτίμησε να θίξει κάτι άλλο:

-    Προσκομίζω την επίπληξη του Βερολίνου στο στρατηγό, μετά την εκτενή αναφορά σου.

-    Ήμουν υποχρεωμένος να το κάνω, αφού διαπίστωσα τόσες παρασπονδίες.

-    Ένας αξιωματικός των SS δε χρειάζεται να δικαιολογεί τις πράξεις του! είπε αυστηρά σαν να επαναλάμβανε ένα χιλιοειπωμένο μάθημα που ο μαθητής του δεν έμαθε.

Ο Βίλχελμ σηκώθηκε κουρασμένος από τη συναναστροφή με το συνταγματάρχη.

-    Παρά μόνο στους ανωτέρους του, απάντησε αδιάφορα και απομακρύνθηκε.

-    Δε θα αρέσει στο διοικητή η γραπτή επίπληξη.., του είπε με νόημα, χωρίς να τον αφήνει να ξεφύγει απ’ το βλέμμα του, καθώς πλησίαζε το παράθυρο.

-    Ποσώς με ενδιαφέρει, απάντησε, σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια στο στήθος και ο φον Βέρτινγκερ χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος, αν και, όπως πάντα, με μια υποψία σαρκασμού. Θα μείνεις καιρό στην Αθήνα; τον ρώτησε μετά από ένα διάλειμμα σιωπής, αποσπώντας το βλέμμα του απ’ το αθηναϊκό τοπίο.

-    Φυσικά. Δεν έκανα τόσο δρόμο, για να φύγω αμέσως. Εκτός κι αν σ’ ενοχλεί η παρουσία μου εδώ.., τα υπονοούμενα γέμιζαν τα λόγια του.

-    Καθόλου, ανασήκωσε τους ώμους, εσύ πάντα έλεγες πως μισείς την Ελλάδα.

-    Αντίθετα, εσύ πρέπει να τη λατρεύεις! είπε, πλησιάζοντας το γιο του με την αλαζονική περπατησιά του, γεμάτος με την αδιάφορη ειρωνεία που πολλές φορές είχε κι ο ίδιος ο Βίλχελμ στα λόγια του.

Ο γιος του τον κοίταξε συνοφρυωμένος και, φυσικά, δε θα δίσταζε να τον ρωτήσει. Αν εννοούσε το ότι ανακάλυψε ποια ήταν η μητέρα του, ή κάτι άλλο.

-    Τι εννοείς, πατέρα; ρώτησε επίπεδα.

Χαμογέλασε στραβά και είδε στα μάτια του κάτι σαν απαξίωση. Ένιωσε την ίδια σουβλιά στο στήθος, όπως, όταν μικρό παιδάκι αντίκριζε στα μάτια του πατέρα του την ίδια στάση απέναντί του.

-    Παλιά δε συνήθιζες να συναναστρέφεσαι πόρνες! σφύριξε σαν φίδι και όρθωσε το κεφάλι του με τον αέρα της ανωτερότητας.

Ο νεαρός, χωρίς να καμφθεί απ’ το ύφος του πατέρα του, τον κοίταξε στα μάτια.

-    Α! Ώστε το Βερολίνο ενδιαφέρεται για την ερωτική μου ζωή, γέλασε, ή μήπως μόνο εσύ; Λοιπόν, η ερωτική μου ζωή δεν είναι δική σου υπόθεση, ούτε του Βερολίνου, έσφιξε απαλά τα δόντια. Δε θα μου κάνετε κύρηγμα ηθικής….

Η ηρεμία και ο καθαρός λόγος του νεαρού άναψαν το αίμα του συνταγματάρχη.

-    Δε σου επιτρέπεται να χαραμίζεσαι, να λερώνεις το κορμί και την υπόληψή σου, έχοντας πόρνες στο κρεβάτι σου! η οργή αχνοφαίνονταν στη φωνή του, παρόλο που ήξερε, συνήθως, να κρύβει τα συναισθήματά του. Ωστόσο, ο γιος του είχε αναπτύξει από πολύ νωρίς την ικανότητα να του εγείρει εκρήξεις.

-    Ποιος το λέει; χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά. Το Γ’ Ράιχ;!

Στα μάτια του συνταγματάρχη είδε ότι πολύ εύκολα θα τον χτυπούσε για την αυθάδειά του, αν δε φορούσε την επιβλητική μαύρη στολή των SS, που ο πατέρας του τόσο σεβόταν.

-    Ο πατέρας σου! άκουσε το τρίξιμο των δοντιών του και, κατά βάθος, χάρηκε που του προκαλούσε τόση ταραχή, όση προκαλούσε κι εκείνος στην παιδική ψυχή του, παλιά.

-    Γιατί; Μου έχεις έτοιμη καμιά αριστοκράτισσα γερμανίδα νύφη, που θέλει τον μέλλοντα σύζυγό της άσπιλο και αμόλυντο; συνέχισε να τον προκαλεί, αφήνοντας τη διέγερση να τον παρασύρει.

-    Βλάκα! είπε, φροντίζοντας να μην ακουστεί πέρα απ’ το γραφείο. Αυτό που σαρκάζεις μπορεί να σε κάνει τον επόμενο Φύρερ! τα μάτια του έλαμψαν πυρετικά.

-    Τόσο ψηλά φτάνουν οι φιλοδοξίες σου; απόρησε με την πόρωση του πατέρα του. Και ο Αδόλφος, ο φίλος σου, συμφωνεί με τα όνειρά σου;

-    Όλα αυτά, αφού αποσυρθεί ο Αδόλφος.

-    Α.. Γιατί υπάρχει περίπτωση να αποσυρθεί…

Απομακρύνθηκε από τον πατέρα του και κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα, βάζοντας ήρεμα το ένα πόδι πάνω στο άλλο.

-    Πάντως, για να μην ανησυχείτε εσύ και το Γ’ Ράιχ, μάθε ότι η υπόθεση αυτή έχει λήξει. Αλλά, για ενημέρωσή σου, σου λέω ότι ο γιος σου θα.. «συναναστρέφεται» οποιαδήποτε του αρέσει, ας είναι και πόρνη, και ζητιάνα, ακόμη και αγγλίδα, ή…, συνέχισε αινιγματικά, ελληνίδα, κοίταζε συνεχώς προς το μέρος του πατέρα του ερευνητικά, για να δει την επίδραση των λόγων του πάνω του.

-    Θα μείνω μαζί σου, προσπέρασε το δυσάρεστο θέμα, έμαθα πως το σπίτι σου είναι εξαιρετικό.

-    Όπως θέλεις.

Είδε με ευχαρίστηση τον επιβλητικό συνταγματάρχη να αποχωρεί απ’ το γραφείο του και σωριάστηκε στην πολυθρόνα πίσω απ’ το γραφείο του. Έκρυψε το πρόσωπο στα χέρια του και τράβηξε προς τα πίσω τα μαλλιά του με πείσμα. «Δεν σε  θέλω κοντά μου, φύγε!» του ερχόταν να ουρλιάξει με παιδική απελπισία. Νόμιζε πως του δηλητηρίαζε τον αέρα που ανέπνεε, έσφιγγε την ανεξαρτησία του σαν μέγγενη, για να τη συνθλίψει, προσπαθώντας και πάλι να τον αλυσοδέσει.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Αμέσως μόλις ο συνταγματάρχης φον Βέρτινγκερ εγκατέλειψε το γραφείο του γιου του, καταλαβαίνοντας πως δεν ήταν ευπρόσδεκτος και πως η Ελλάδα είχε προκαλέσει κάποια αδιόρατη αλλαγή στο γιο του, κατευθύνθηκε στις στρατιωτικές φυλακές.

Εκεί, στο κελί του, ο Έστερς περνούσε το δεύτερο μήνα του στη φυλακή, χωρίς, ωστόσο, αυτό να τον έχει κάνει να χάσει το θάρρος του, ή να είναι λιγότερο σαρκαστικός. Ούτε καν το ότι περίμενε πια από μέρα σε μέρα τη δίκη του, που ό, τι και να γινόταν δε θα είχε ευχάριστη τροπή για εκείνον. Το μίσος του για τον φον Βέρτινγκερ δεν είχε χάσει ούτε στο ελάχιστο την παλιά φλόγα και ακόμη και εκεί μέσα, πίσω από τους ψηλούς τοίχους που περιέφραζαν τη φυλακή, δεν πτοούνταν στη σιγουριά του ότι αυτά που ήξερε για τον εχθρό του ήταν συγκλονιστικά, ικανά να τον καταστρέψουν. Και έτρεφε τη βεβαιότητα πως, έστω κι αν προσωρινά φαινόταν αυτός ο νικημένος, στο τέλος, ο ίδιος θα ήταν ο μεγάλος νικητής στο παιχνίδι τους.

Και απολάμβανε το τσιγάρο του με τα μισόκλειστα μάτια του να γυαλίζουν πονηρά, φαντασιώνοντας το μέγεθος της επικράτησής του και της ταπείνωσης του Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ. Και μια ανατριχίλα έτρεχε τη ραχοκοκαλιά του και η αδημονία μαζί με τη λύσσα του για την ανικανότητά του από εκεί που βρισκόταν να κάνει οτιδήποτε, του έσπαζε τα νεύρα. Όμως, δεν είχε την παραμικρή αμφιβολία: σύντομα, θα ήταν ελεύθερος, μακριά από τα κάγκελα και τις αγγαρείες, πιο επικίνδυνος από ποτέ..

Κατάστρωνε για άλλη μια φορά τα σχέδιά του με κάθε λεπτομέρεια, κλεισμένος στους τέσσερις τοίχους του κελιού του με το μικρό παράθυρο να του υποδεικνύει πως ήταν μεσημέρι. Άκουσε βήματα δυο ανθρώπων να πλησιάζουν την πόρτα του, ωστόσο, δεν ενδιαφέρθηκε στο ελάχιστο να συμμαζέψει το σώμα του που το είχε απλώσει ατημέλητα πάνω στο ξύλινο κρεβάτι.

Η πόρτα άνοιξε κι ο Έστερς συνέχισε να καπνίζει, κοιτώντας προκλητικά το φύλακα. Πίσω απ’ το φύλακα έκανε την εμφάνισή του και κάποιος άλλος, του οποίου η επιβλητική μορφή και η στολή του συνταγματάρχη, τον έκαναν ν’ αλλάξει απότομα έκφραση. Πετάχτηκε, αμέσως, στα πόδια του, πετώντας το τσιγάρο στο πάτωμα και χαιρέτησε φασιστικά.

-    Αυτός είναι, συνταγματάρχα φον Βέρτινγκερ, είπε ο φύλακας, αλλά ο Χανς δε χρειαζόταν το φύλακα, για να καταλάβει την ταυτότητα του συνταγματάρχη.

-    Άφησέ μας μόνους, διάταξε ήρεμα και υπεροπτικά ο φον Βέρτινγκερ και ο φύλακας υπάκουσε, αφού πρώτα, απηύθυνε χαιρετισμό.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ έκανε ένα κύκλο γύρω απ’ τον Έστερς, μελετώντας τον με τα χέρια πίσω στη μέση. Στάθηκε ξανά μπροστά του.

-    Ο περίφημος κύριος Έστερς!

-    Ευχαριστώ που ήρθατε, κύριε, είπε λίγο αμήχανα, αλλά, δίχως να στερείται της αλαζονείας του.

-    Πώς έμαθες την άφιξή μου;

-    Έχω φίλους έξω.

Εκείνος κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι. Φαινόταν βαριεστημένος με την επίσκεψή του αυτή.

-    Και είσαι στη φυλακή εξαιτίας μιας πόρνης, συνέχισε με τον γεμάτο υπαινιγμούς τρόπο του.

-    Επειδή το θέλησε ο γιος σας! βιάστηκε να εξαπολύσει την κατηγορία του. Είναι δυνατόν να..

-    Αφού το διέταξε ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ, τον διέκοψε με το αυταρχικό απόλυτο ύφος του, είχε δίκιο. Άλλωστε, το στρατιωτικό σου μητρώο είναι γεμάτο μικρές και μεγάλες παρασπονδίες – θα έλεγα ότι έπρεπε από καιρό να είσαι στη φυλακή…

Ο Έστερς ένιωσε να χάνει το αίμα απ’ το πρόσωπό του με αυτήν την ξεκάθαρη ψήφο εμπιστοσύνης του πατέρα προς το γιο. Απτόητος, όμως, δάγκωσε με πείσμα τα χείλη του και διατήρησε την ψυχραιμία του.

-    Λοιπόν, κύριε, συνέχισε, τονίζοντας ειρωνικά το «κύριε», πέρα απ’ το να κατηγορήσετε το γιο μου, υπάρχει κάποιος άλλος, σοβαρός, και εννοώ, πραγματικά, σοβαρός λόγος που κάνατε έκκληση να έρθω;

-    Ναι, απάντησε εκείνος, δίχως να επιτρέψει στον εαυτό του να πτοηθεί απ’ το στιγμιαίο μούδιασμα που του προκάλεσαν τα λόγια του συνταγματάρχη. Αλλά, αφορά και πάλι το λοχαγό φον Βέρτινγκερ.

Ο συνταγματάρχης δε δίστασε να αφήσει να φανεί ότι άρχισε να χάνει την υπομονή του.

\-    Σε προειδοποιώ πως δε θα ανεχτώ συκοφαντίες, - δεν του ήταν δύσκολο ν’ αντιληφθεί τη μνησικακία του υπολοχαγού για το γιο του, που, μάλιστα, ένιωθε πως ήταν πιο βαθιά, γεννημένη πολύ πριν ο Βίλχελμ απαγγείλει κατηγορίες εναντίον του.

-    Τι μπορεί να θέλει ένας λοχαγός των SS συγκινημένος πάνω απ’ τον τάφο μιας ελληνίδας, που η κόρη της πολεμάει κατά του Γ’ Ράιχ; ρώτησε με την ψυχρή ηρεμία που ένα φίδι πετά το δηλητήριό του, αποφασίζοντας πως, αν χρονοτριβούσε, το παιχνίδι θα χανόταν. Και τι τον έσπρωξε, ώστε κατά τις πρώτες μέρες του στην Ελλάδα να επισκεφτεί τη γριά μάνα αυτής της γυναίκας; ολοκλήρωσε το έργο του, βλέποντας με ικανοποίηση τον συνταγματάρχη θορυβημένο.

Ο Ματτίας φον Βέρτινγκερ ένιωσε ένα σφίξιμο στην καρδιά: αυτά που άκουγε οδηγούσαν το μυαλό του σε μια καταραμένη, οδυνηρή, ξεχασμένη ιστορία που δεν μπορούσε να παραδεχτεί ότι υπήρχε πιθανότητα ο Βίλχελμ να τη γνωρίζει. Κράτησε την ψυχραιμία του και, μολονότι δίσταζε να ρωτήσει, φοβούμενος για την απάντηση που μπορεί να λάβαινε, δεν ήταν δυνατό να μείνει με τη βασανιστική αμφιβολία.

-    Ποιας ελληνίδας τον τάφο επισκέφτηκε; έβγαλε από μέσα του ξερά το ερώτημα που τον βασάνιζε.

Ο άλλος δεν είχε κανέναν ενδοιασμό να χαμογελάσει ικανοποιημένος, γιατί ολοφάνερα είχε κεντρίσει το ενδιαφέρον του συνταγματάρχη. Και μια καλή αρχή είναι η απαραίτητη προϋπόθεση της επιτυχίας.

-    Κάποιας Δανάης Στεφάνου.

Το θαμμένο βαθιά αυτό όνομα που δεν επιτρεπόταν για δεκαετίες, για μια ζωή ολόκληρη, να αρθρωθεί μπροστά του, ειπωμένο με τέτοια απλότητα, ήχησε σαν δυνατή καμπάνα που τα ξεσήκωσε όλα μέσα του. Και το σπουδαιότερο; Αυτό που όσο τίποτα άλλο δεν ήθελε: να μάθει ο Βίλχελμ. Και αυτός ήξερε, γιατί, αν δεν ήξερε, δεν είχε κανένα λόγο να βρεθεί στο συγκεκριμένο τάφο, της συγκεκριμένης γυναίκας. Και η επίσκεψη στη μάνα της, στη γιαγιά του, - αηδίασε και με τη σκέψη-, το επιβεβαίωνε. Ατσάλωσε τον εαυτό του, ώστε να μείνει κρυφός όλος εκείνος ο βόμβος των συναισθημάτων και να μην καταλάβει ο Έστερς. Άλλωστε, υπήρχε πάντα η πιθανότητα αυτό το υποκείμενο να λέει ψέματα.

Όλος ο θυμός του για  τη Δανάη και το γιο του στράφηκαν στον Έστερς. Ομολογουμένως, ήταν τρομακτικός στην όψη.

-    Λες ψέματα, σφύριξε σαν φίδι μέσ’ απ’ τα σφιγμένα του δόντια. Ο οποιοσδήποτε θα μπορούσε να βγει και να πει κάτι τέτοιο: το πιο εύκολο είναι να ξεράσεις μια τέτοια κατηγορία! Το ψέμα, όμως, πληρώνεται, κύριε, συνέχισε απειλητικά, ενώ τα γκριζοπράσινα μάτια του απέκτησαν την απειλητική υφή του κρυστάλλου.

Εκείνος, όμως, παρ’ όλο που αυτό το ξέσπασμα του ανωτέρου του θα ήταν ικανό να τον πετρώσει από φόβο, παρέμεινε ήρεμος και, σχεδόν, χαμογελαστός. Αυτή η έκρηξη του παγωμένου συνταγματάρχη ήταν η καλύτερη απόδειξη πως είχε πετύχει φλέβα και ήταν στο χέρι του να το εκμεταλλευτεί.

-    Πραγματικά, ένα τόσο σοβαρό ψέμα θα ήταν άξιο τιμωρίας, με τη διαφορά ότι εγώ έχω αποδείξεις.

Η σιγουριά του νεαρού τον βύθιζε σε μια εφιαλτική ατμόσφαιρα που έδενε πιο σφιχτά την πραγματικότητα που τόσο πάλεψε, για να μείνει κρυφή.

-    Λέγε! διάταξε αποφασιστικά.

-    Πηγαίνετε στον τάφο της και θα βρείτε κάτι που άφησε ο γιος σας, ένα λουλούδι.

Η προοπτική να επισκεφτεί τον τάφο της Δανάης ήταν το λιγότερο αποκρουστική, μιας και δεν ήθελε να παραδεχτεί μέσα του ότι το φοβόταν. Φοβόταν τον εαυτό του.

-    Ένα λουλούδι;! το πρόσωπό του πλημμύρισε σαρκασμό που ήταν πολύ βολική λύση, για να σκεπάσει αυτά που αισθανόταν. Μπορεί να το άφησες κι εσύ ο ίδιος, για να κατηγορήσεις το λοχαγό, - δε συνιστά απόδειξη.

Ο Χανς χαμογέλασε με αυτοπεποίθηση, σίγουρος για τον εαυτό του.

-    Όταν δείτε _αυτό_ το λουλούδι, θα καταλάβετε ότι μόνο ο γιος σας μπορούσε να το είχε αφήσει. Άλλωστε, η καλά κρυμμένη αναστάτωσή σας, δείχνει πως τα λόγια μου περιέχουν την αλήθεια.

Εκείνος έσμιξε τα χείλη, σφίγγοντας τις γροθιές. Εκείνη τη στιγμή περισσότερο κι από την απαίσια αποκάλυψη, τον ενοχλούσε το βλέμμα θριάμβου του αυθάδη νεαρού, που είχε απέναντί του και που απ’ την πρώτη στιγμή, αντιπάθησε.

-    Αν λες ψέματα, είπε στεντόρεια, αλλά όχι δυνατά, θα φροντίσω να πας αμέσως στο εκτελεστικό απόσπασμα! Δεν μπορείς να κατηγορείς τόσο βρώμικα έναν έντιμο αξιωματικό, όπως είναι ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ.

-    Κι αν λέω αλήθεια; ρώτησε με αναίδεια, αγνοώντας τις απειλές του τρομερού συνταγματάρχη. Ποιος πρέπει να πάει στο εκτελεστικό απόσπασμα για προδοσία; χαμογέλασε με νόημα.

-    Το παρακάνεις, νεαρέ! είπε θυμωμένος. Η φωνή του έγινε βαθιά κι αυτό της προσέδωσε κάτι το δυσοίωνο για τον Έστερς.

Κατάλαβε ότι βιάστηκε να το ξεστομίσει και, μάλιστα, στο φον Βέρτινγκερ που λάτρευε το γιο του. Ο συνταγματάρχης ήταν έτοιμος να φύγει και έστρεψε το πρόσωπό του αηδιασμένος. Έπρεπε να τα μπαλώσει.

-    Θα μπορούσα να τα είχα πει όλα σε κάποιον άλλον, είπε μειλίχια, που εύκολα θα το εκμεταλλευόταν, για να καταστρέψει το γιο σας. Αλλά δεν ήταν αυτός ο σκοπός μου.

-    Και ποιος είναι ο σκοπός σου; ρώτησε, κοιτάζοντάς τον στραβά.

-    Να μάθω την αλήθεια γι’ αυτόν τον εξαιρετικό άνθρωπο, γιατί, ίσως, τα πράγματα να μην είναι, όπως φαίνονται, και να έχει ανάγκη τη βοήθειά μας.

Η τόσο άκομψη προσπάθειά του να φανεί καλός, έφερε ναυτία στον φον Βέρτινγκερ.

\-    Παρακολουθούσες το γιο μου; ρώτησε ξερά.

Εκείνος αιφνιδιάστηκε. Δεν ήταν και ό, τι καλύτερο να μαθευτεί ότι κατασκοπεύεις έναν ανώτερό σου αξιωματικό και, μάλιστα, έναν αξιωματικό των SS.

-    Όχι και τον παρακολουθούσα, χαμογέλασε αμήχανα. Απλώς, δεν μπορούσα να επιτρέψω στον εαυτό μου να αφήσει εκτεθειμένο έναν τόσο σπουδαίο αξιωματικό, σ’ έναν τόπο τόσο επικίνδυνο, όπως και αποδείχτηκε, που εκείνος γνώριζε τόσο λίγο.

Ο συνταγματάρχης κούνησε καταφατικά με την απόλυτη δυσπιστία σ’ όλο του το πρόσωπο. Ήταν περισσότερο και από σίγουρο ότι είχε βάλει να παρακολουθούν το γιο του κι αυτό άναψε το αίμα του, κατάσταση που από χρόνια είχε ξεχάσει πώς είναι. Ωστόσο, υπήρχε ο κίνδυνος αυτός ο άνθρωπος να αποκαλύψει αυτά που ήξερε σε κάποιον που δεν έπρεπε κι αυτό θα ήταν ολέθριο και για τον Βίλχελμ και για τον ίδιο. Προτίμησε τη διπλωματία, που κατά τα άλλα απεχθανόταν.

-    Πώς είσαι σίγουρος πως το λουλούδι δε χάθηκε; συνέχισε ήρεμος.

-    Το έχει τοποθετήσει μέσα σε μια γλαστρούλα με αμάραντο, το έχει σκεπάσει με λίγο χώμα. Εκεί θα το βρείτε, απάντησε και η επίγνωση της επιτυχίας του ζωγραφίστηκε σε όλο το πρόσωπό του.

Τον μίσησε εκείνη τη στιγμή, όπως μίσησε και το γιο του, που, κατά πάσα πιθανότητα, ήταν γνώστης μιας πραγματικότητας που αυτός δεν ήθελε να την ξέρει. Και μίσησε και τον άνθρωπο που τα αποκάλυψε όλα στο Βίλχελμ: Θα τον ανακάλυπτε και θα τον σκότωνε.

 

Η αγωνία δεν του άφησε περιθώρια να αναβάλλει την επίσκεψή του στον τάφο της Δανάης. Γνώριζε πολύ καλά τα κατατόπια, ιδιαίτερα στο Ψυχικό. Ο δρόμος προς το νεκροταφείο περνούσε απ’ το σπίτι των Στεφάνου, όπου γνώρισε τη Δανάη, νέα, πολύ νέα και παντρεμένη με τον Στεφάνου με τον οποίο είχαν εμπορική συνεργασία. Επέτρεψε στο μυαλό του να ανακαλέσει ελάχιστα και δεν έριξε ούτε ματιά στο μισοερειπωμένο σπίτι, άλλωστε γι’ αυτόν ήταν το σπίτι της κατάρας.

Η αγωνία του ήταν μεγάλη και όσο κορυφώνονταν η αγωνία του, τόσο η διαδρομή έμοιαζε να επεκτείνεται. Ήξερε, λοιπόν, ο Βίλχελμ την αλήθεια, που ακόμη δεν ήθελε να την αφήσει να σχηματιστεί στο μυαλό του; Και αν ήξερε από πού; Ο μόνος άνθρωπος που γνώριζε ήταν η Βαρόνη και η γριά - Άννα: η δεύτερη, ναι, θα ήταν ικανή να αποκαλύψει την αλήθεια στο γιο του, μόνο και μόνο, για να εκδικηθεί τον ίδιο, που κατέστρεψε τη ζωή της κόρης της, όπως της άρεσε να λέει. Και, αν ο Βίλχελμ γνώριζε, γιατί δεν ήρθε να ζητήσει το λόγο από αυτόν που τόσα χρόνια του το κρατούσε μυστικό; Ο γιος του δε θα δίσταζε.

Εκτός κι αν τον βόλευε κι αυτόν να παραμείνει μυστική η διπλή καταγωγή του, αφού μια τέτοια αποκάλυψη θα τον κατέστρεφε και θα έθετε, ακόμη και τη ζωή του σε θανάσιμο κίνδυνο: η πολιτική του Αδόλφου σε τέτοια ζητήματα ήταν αυστηρή, ειδικά, για έναν αξιωματικό των SS μισό έλ.., που τον εξαπατούσε με τέτοιον τρόπο, διατρανώνοντας τόσο καιρό πως ήταν καθαρός γερμανός.

Καταραμένε, Έστερς! Ένα σκουλήκι που, πολύ εύκολο να το διακρίνει, φθονούσε το γιο του και θα έκανε ό, τι περνούσε απ’ το χέρι του, για να τον καταστρέψει, ή να τον εξοντώσει. Και αυτόν δεν τον εμπόδιζε τίποτα απ’ το να τα αποκαλύψει όλα: τι καταστροφή! Όμως, δεν ήταν αρκετό ένα λουλούδι, για να καταδικάσει το Βίλχελμ,       - αυτός ήταν ο λόγος που το σκουλήκι εκείνο δε μίλησε σε κάποιον άλλο. Και, φυσικά, δεν μπορούσε καν να φανταστεί την αλήθεια, πόσο μάλλον να την αποδείξει. Οπότε δεν μπορούσε ν’ αγγίξει το γιο του, εφόσον η πράξη της προδοσίας δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να στοιχειοθετηθεί.

Αυτές οι σκέψεις τον καθησύχασαν κάπως, τη στιγμή που ακινητοποιούσε το αμάξι μπροστά στην περίφραξη του μεγάλου νεκροταφείου. Και ο Βίλχελμ; Τι έκρυβε, στ’ αλήθεια; Αυτό το παιδί υπήρξε από τα πρώτα του χρόνια ένας γρίφος, μια σφίγγα απρόθυμη να τον κάνει κοινωνό των όσων έκρυβε. Διέκρινε πάντα πάνω του τη δική της σφραγίδα που τον στοίχειωνε, δίχως κι ο ίδιος ο Βίλχελμ να το καταλαβαίνει.

Και αυτή η γυναίκα που τόσο αναστάτωσε τη ζωή του και τον έφερε στα πρόθυρα της καταστροφής, ερχόταν ξανά σαν φάντασμα, τη στιγμή που όλα έμοιαζαν τέλεια, να αναστατώσει για άλλη μια φορά τη ζωή του και τη ζωή του γιου του. Ίσως, αυτό να λαχταρούσε εκείνο το απαίσιο αερικό: να του αρπάξει το παιδί που της είχε πάρει!

Βγήκε με φόρα απ’ το αμάξι, αποφασισμένος, έχοντας σφιγμένους τους μύες του προσώπου του, λησμονώντας πόσο απεχθάνονταν αυτό που πήγαινε να κάνει. Αλλά η ανυπομονησία να μάθει έσβηνε οτιδήποτε άλλο μέσα του.

Εισέβαλε στο χώρο σαν αληθινός κατακτητής, ανιχνεύοντας με απλωτές ματιές την απέραντη συνέχεια των σταυρών, χωρίς ν’ αφήσει τη μελαγχολία και το δέος που σκέπαζε το μέρος να εισχωρήσει μέσα του.

Με φαρδιές, βιαστικές δρασκελιές προσέγγισε τον τάφο της. Η καρδιά του χτυπούσε δυνατά, όπως, όταν επρόκειτο να τη δει ολοζώντανη, όμορφη, ατίθαση, φωτιά αναμμένη. Ωστόσο, αυτό το χτύπημα ήταν πιο πολύπλοκο. Δεν κοίταξε καθόλου την επιγραφή. Αμέσως, σαν πεινασμένος λύκος εντόπισε τη γλαστρούλα με τους αμάραντους και με λαίμαργα χέρια έψαξε το χώμα, ελπίζοντας ακόμη πως όλα ήταν ένα συκοφαντικό παραμύθι του υπολοχαγού, που θα το πλήρωνε ακριβά. Όμως, κάτι μέσα του έτρεφε τη βασανιστική βεβαιότητα πως θα έβρισκε το λουλούδι. Έπρεπε να σιγουρευτεί, να αποκτήσει κάτι χειροπιαστό, ώστε να λήξει η αγωνία του.

Ένιωσε κάτι στις άκρες των δαχτύλων του. Έσπρωξε προσεκτικά το χώμα που το σκέπαζε και αποσβολωμένος το έβαλε στην παλάμη του. Κοίταξε με την ίδια απορία το όνομά της που ήταν χαραγμένο στο μάρμαρο. Ήταν η αποξηραμένη μαργαρίτα που του έστειλε εκείνη πριν από δεκατρία χρόνια, παρακαλώντας τον να της επιτρέψει να δει το γιο τους, το Λευτέρη, όπως έγραφε ότι τον έλεγε η ίδια. Ήταν ελαφρά καψαλισμένη. Μια σουβλιά διαπέρασε το στομάχι του και καρφώθηκε στην καρδιά, μουδιάζοντας και το μυαλό.

Ήταν σίγουρος τόσα χρόνια πως εκείνο το γράμμα και το λουλούδι είχαν γίνει στάχτη στο τασάκι του γραφείου του.. Από τότε, λοιπόν, _ήξερε_..! Τα ήξερε όλα και τα έθαψε μέσα του τόσα χρόνια. Και τώρα το ίδιο το Γ’ Ράιχ, που τόσο πιστά υπηρετούσε, έφερε το γιο του κοντά της, εκτεθειμένο στην επιρροή της. Κι ο Βίλχελμ την αναζήτησε, θα πρέπει να ζητούσε αυτήν την ευκαιρία χρόνια.., ναι, χρόνια κι ας παρίστανε τον υπάκουο γιο. Πάντα αναζητούσε αυτήν, πάντα ήθελε να φύγει μακριά του.

Ξαφνικά, το μυαλό του φωτίστηκε. Ναι, αυτό ήταν που προσπάθησε να κάνει τότε, πριν δώδεκα χρόνια.. Εκείνη την παγωμένη μέρα στο ταραγμένο Βερολίνο, όταν ο καταραμένος ο Ραίμ, καμαρώνοντας απροκάλυπτα, του τον έφερε στο σπίτι.

Ο μικρός ήταν ήρεμος, τελείως αδιάφορος για την οργή του πατέρα του, που τον έψαχνε απ’ το προηγούμενο βράδυ. Μια οργή, που ο Βίλχελμ ήξερε καλά ότι θα επεξέτεινε η επιτυχία του Ραίμ, τον οποίο ο φον Βέρτινγκερ μισούσε θανάσιμα.

« Ο μικρός σου πρίγκιπας! γέλασε το ανθρωπάριο. Θα πρέπει να τον έψαχνες.»

Ο μικρός του έριξε ένα βλέμμα, που έκανε τον Ραίμ να σαστίσει για λίγο, όσο για τον ίδιο τον φον Βέρτιγκερ δεν μπήκε στον κόπο να του απαντήσει, αλλά κοίταζε το γιο του επίμονα.

« Είναι πολύ επικίνδυνα στους δρόμους του Βερολίνου για ένα αγόρι σαν τον Βίλυ..»

« Βίλχελμ! τον είχε κόψει θυμωμένα ο φον Βέρτινγκερ» χαϊδευτικά από ένα υποκείμενο σαν κι αυτόν ήταν ανεπίτρεπτα.

« Ακόμη και οι δικοί μας», συνέχισε απτόητος, «ήταν έτοιμοι να γίνουν.. κακοί μαζί του, βλέπεις, μοιάζει με καθολικό, ή κόκκινο, καταλαβαίνεις… Πάντως, όχι με δικό μας», συμπλήρωσε σκεφτικός. «Αν δεν αναγνώριζα εγώ τον μικρό μας πρίγκιπα.. κι αν δεν αναλάμβανα να τον φέρω σπίτι του, κάτω απ’ την προστασία μου, τρέμω και στην ιδέα του τι μπορεί να του συνέβαινε…»

« Και τι θες, τώρα, Ραίμ; Να σε ευχαριστήσω;»

« Έλα, τώρα, Ματτίας, μεταξύ μας… Μου αρκεί το βλέμμα αγαλλίασης του φιλόστοργου πατέρα που βρίσκει το γιο του.. Και τι γιο.. Θα ‘πρεπε να μου δώσεις το Βίλυ στα SA: θα ‘κανα θαύματα μαζί του! »

Τον είχε κοιτάξει γεμάτος οργή.

« Το φαντάζομαι! Μόνο που αυτός δεν είναι για σένα. Δεν είσαι άξιος να δίνεις εσύ διαταγές στον Βίλχελμ! Σε άγγιξε;» ρώτησε απότομα το παιδί, που τους παρακολουθούσε τελείως απαθές, σαν να τους οικτειρούσε. «Γιατί, αν σε άγγιξε..»

« Θα το πει στο θείο Αδόλφο, για να με κάνει ντα… Σωστά, Ματτίας;»

« Ο Αδόλφος θα πρέπει να σε μαζέψει, Ραίμ..!»

« Όχι », διέκοψε τον καβγά τους με τη βαθιά ήρεμη φωνή του ο Βίλχελμ, «δε με άγγιξε. Απλώς, φρόντισε με την ευγλωττία του να κάνει ευχάριστη τη διαδρομή μου ως το σπίτι..»

Η λεπτή ειρωνεία στα λόγια του μικρού έκανε τον Ραίμ να γελάσει γεμάτος θαυμασμό.

« Να μου το θυμηθείς: μια μέρα ο πρίγκιπάς σου θα γοητεύσει ολόκληρο το Ράιχ! Και, φυσικά, αυτή η σωματική ομορφιά.. Αλήθεια, από πού την κληρονόμησε;» πρόσθεσε πονηρά, αφήνοντας μερικά υπονοούμενα στον αέρα.

« Τι εννοείς πάλι;»

« Δε νομίζω να πιστεύεις ότι ο μικρός έμοιασε στη μητέρα του…», έδειξε μ’ ένα όλο νόημα νεύμα το τεράστιο πορτραίτο της Βαρόνης στον τοίχο. «Αλήθεια, πού είναι η τρομαγμένη μητέρα; Φανταζόμουν πως η ανησυχία για το μονάκριβο γιο της θα την είχε κάνει να τρέξει κοντά του..»

Ο σαρκασμός του ήταν κάτι περισσότερο από μη ανεκτός.

«  Ξέρεις πως η Βαρόνη δεν αντέχει ούτε να σε βλέπει. Δε θα σου έκανε την τιμή να εμφανιστεί μπροστά σου.»

« Τιμή;» στράβωσε τη μορφή του. «Εσείς οι αριστοκράτες δεν έχετε καμιά δουλειά ανάμεσά μας», είχε αποφασίσει να εκφράσει κι ο ίδιος τα αληθινά του συναισθήματα. «Κάποια στιγμή, ο Αδόλφος θα σας φτύσει σαν το δηλητήριο απ’ το αίμα!»

« Εσένα πολύ πιο μπροστά!» απάντησε, σφίγγοντας τα δόντια, εξωθώντας τον Ραίμ να γυρίσει την πλάτη του και να αποχωρήσει μες στην αλαζονεία και το ενοχλητικό γέλιο του.

Είχε ορμήσει στον Βίλχελμ, μόλις το ενοχλητικό ανθρωπάριο εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά του, τον άρπαξε απ’ το μπράτσο και τον τράνταξε, αποτυγχάνοντας, ωστόσο, να αλλάξει το γεμάτο απάθεια βλέμμα του μικρού.

« Συγχαρητήρια, νεαρέ! Κατάφερες να με εξευτελίσεις σ’ αυτό το ανθρωπάριο! Μέχρι το βράδυ όλοι στο Κόμμα θα γελάνε μαζί μου!»

« Δεν ήταν αυτός ο σκοπός μου», του απάντησε, κοιτώντας τον στα μάτια τόσο πράα, που τον έκανε να ταραχτεί.

« Τότε ποιος ήταν; Πού πήγες;»

« Γιατί δε ρωτάς τον Ραίμ;»

Τον κούνησε με όλη του τη δύναμη, αλλά το παιδί δεν έδειξε να τρομάζει.

« Ήθελα να φύγω», απάντησε ήσυχα με μια ειλικρίνεια που τον τσάκισε. «Να φύγω μακριά σου.»

Η ζήλια πύρωσε το μυαλό του, τώρα που, μετά από τόσα χρόνια, συνειδητοποιούσε το αληθινό περιεχόμενο των λόγων του, και, αμέσως, το συναίσθημα αυτό μετατράπηκε σε μανιασμένη οργή: ήθελε να τον σκοτώσει εκείνη τη στιγμή, να ξυλοκοπήσει το παιδικό του σώμα, των δεκατριών χρονών τότε που ψαχούλεψε τα πράγματά του, μέχρι να κάνει θρύψαλα τα οστά του και να τον στείλει κοντά σ’ αυτήν, αφού τόσο την αγαπούσε.

Το αεράκι που σηκώθηκε απότομα πίσω απ’ τα κυπαρίσσια που φύτρωναν ανάμεσα στους τάφους, καθάρισε το θολωμένο μυαλό του. Μόνος του είχε ξεκαθαρίσει τα πράγματα: ο μικρός τόσα χρόνια, όπως τότε στα δεκατέσσερά του χρόνια, κυνηγούσε μια χίμαιρα, αγνοώντας ότι η Δανάη πέθανε και, όταν, τελικά, το έμαθε, η καρδιά του κομματιάστηκε, σκέφτηκε με λυσσασμένη χαιρεκακία. Τιμωρήθηκε για την απειθαρχία του.

Ωστόσο, δεν μπορούσε να σταματήσει εκεί. Ξαφνικά, καταλάβαινε πως ο Βίλχελμ δεν ήταν αυτό που έδειχνε. Με την ίδια ευκολία που έκρυβε τόσα χρόνια ένα τέτοιο μυστικό, ήταν ικανός να κρύβει και άλλα. Έπρεπε να μάθει, να αποκρυπτογραφήσει το γιο του και γι’ αυτό, τώρα, συνειδητοποιούσε πως ο Έστερς του ήταν πολύ χρήσιμος: έτσι κι αλλιώς, σε ένα καθεστώς τα σκουλήκια είναι ο θεμέλιος λίθος.

Έθαψε ξανά τη μαργαρίτα στο σημείο ακριβώς όπου τη βρήκε, καταπνίγοντας την επιθυμία του να τη συνθλίψει στη γροθιά του. Αλλά ο Βίλχελμ έπρεπε να τη βρει εκεί, αν την αναζητούσε, για να μην υποψιαστεί πως κάποιος, ίσως, γνώριζε το μυστικό του.

Κοίταξε μια τελευταία φορά τον τάφο κι έσφιξε τη γροθιά του με μίσος προς το σταυρό.

-    Δε θα μου τον πάρεις! έτριξε τα δόντια στο χαμογελαστό αερικό που τον παραμόνευε.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Όταν το άλλο πρωί, είδε το Βίλχελμ αναστατωμένο να μπαίνει στο γραφείο, που του παραχώρησε ο διοικητής, δεν ξαφνιάστηκε στο ελάχιστο, - ήταν κάτι το αναμενόμενο. Ο νεαρός παρά τον θυμό, που, ενδεχομένως, φούντωνε στις φλέβες του, δεν παρέβη τους καλούς του τρόπους και το στρατιωτικό πρωτόκολλο. Παρόλα αυτά, ο φον Βέρτινγκερ περίμενε το ξέσπασμά του.

-    Τι ήταν αυτό που έκανες; τον ρώτησε απαιτητικά.

-    Τι εννοείς, νεαρέ; ρώτησε αδιάφορα και υπεροπτικά, αν και ήξερε πολύ καλά τι εννοούσε.

Ο Βίλχελμ, αν και κατάλαβε πως ο πατέρας του γνώριζε ποιο ήταν το πρόβλημα, ήθελε να μπει κατευθείαν στο θέμα.

-    Διάταξες να ελευθερωθεί απ’ τη φυλακή ο υπολοχαγός Χανς Έστερς, γιατί; προσπάθησε να μείνει όσο το δυνατόν πιο ήρεμος και κατάφερε να είναι σταθερή η φωνή του.

Ένιωθε πικραμένος απ’ αυτό που έκανε ο πατέρας του, και αυτό το συναίσθημα τον τσίγκλιζε οδυνηρά, αφού, επιπλέον, αυτό που έκανε ο συνταγματάρχης, έπληττε το κύρος του.

Ο συνταγματάρχης δεν έδειξε καθόλου ταραχή απ’ το γεγονός ότι ο γιος του είχε πληροφορηθεί την απόφασή του, άλλωστε ήταν, απλώς, θέμα χρόνου. Επιπλέον, επιθυμούσε πολύ να προκαλέσει αυτήν την αντίδραση  στο Βίλχελμ.

-    Ένας συνταγματάρχης δεν είναι υποχρεωμένος να δίνει εξηγήσεις για τις πράξεις του σε κατωτέρους του, απάντησε απλά, χλιαρά, κοιτάζοντάς τον αυστηρά στα μάτια, καταφέρνοντας να κρύψει το αίσθημα του θριαμβευτή που αυξάνονταν μέσα του.

Δεν ήταν δύσκολο για το νεαρό άντρα να καταλάβει τι είχε μέσα του ο συνταγματάρχης και για ποιο λόγο έκανε ό, τι έκανε: γνώριζε πολύ καλά την ψυχοσύνθεση του πατέρα του, ιδιαίτερα, σε ό, τι αφορούσε εκείνον. Ο σκοπός του ήταν ακριβώς αυτός, το έβλεπε καθαρά, να τον αναστατώσει, να πλήξει την αυτοπεποίθησή του, να τον γεμίσει ξανά με όλα εκείνα τα συναισθήματα της πικρίας και της κατωτερότητας που χρωμάτιζαν έντονα την παιδική του ηλικία. Αλλά το ποτάμι δε θα γύριζε πίσω: τώρα, ήταν ίσος προς ίσο μαζί του. Δε θα του έκανε τη χάρη να φανεί πληγωμένος απ’ το γεγονός, ακόμη κι αν στην πραγματικότητα ήταν.

-    Δε σας ζητάω εξηγήσεις, κύριε, απάντησε με καθαρό στρατιωτικό τρόπο, ορθώνοντας το ανάστημά του. Αυτό που με ενδιαφέρει είναι το σκεπτικό της απόφασής σας. Ο άνθρωπος αυτός είναι υπόλογος για πολλές παραβάσεις της στρατιωτικής πειθαρχίας και ένοχος ενός σοβαρού παραπτώματος.

-    Τον ξυλοδαρμό της πόρνης εννοείς; ρώτησε με ξεκάθαρα ειρωνικό τόνο.

-    Ακριβώς. Την απόπειρα δολοφονίας ενός αθώου ανθρώπου.

Ο Ματτίας φον Βέρτινγκερ δεν μπόρεσε να εμποδίσει ένα κύμα σαρκασμού.

-    Δε νομίζω ότι το παράπτωμα είναι τόσο σοβαρό, ώστε να πρέπει να ασχοληθεί το γερμανικό στρατοδικείο μαζί του.

Τα μάτια του νεαρού πέταξαν σπίθες με εκείνον τον τρόπο, που ακόμη και ο φον Βέρτινγκερ φοβόταν, γιατί του έφερνε στο μυαλό τα μάτια ενός άλλου ανθρώπου που αναμόχλευε μέσα του τα ίδια συναισθήματα με το γιο του: της Δανάης.

-    Μη με κοροϊδεύεις, είπε με ήρεμο τόνο, γνωρίζεις τόσο καλά όσο κι εγώ τη στρατιωτική νομοθεσία και τι συνιστά παραβίασή της, οπότε μη μου λες φτηνές δικαιολογίες! Ποιος ήταν ο αληθινός λόγος;

Το ξέσπασμα, που έκρυβαν τα λόγια του, παρά τον ήπιο τόνο της φωνής του, παραμερίζοντας κάθε στρατιωτικό πρωτόκολλο, δεν μπορούσε παρά να του θυμίσει το μεσογειακό αίμα που έφερε ο γιος του. Έτσι κι αλλιώς, από την προηγούμενη μέρα, όταν και ανακάλυψε την αλήθεια, δεν ήταν ικανός να το διώξει απ’ τους στοχασμούς του. Εκνευρισμένος, ξαφνικά, από τη σκέψη αυτή, χτύπησε απότομα την παλάμη του στο γραφείο, έχοντας πεταχτεί από τη θέση του. Τα κρύα μάτια του, που καρφώθηκαν με μίσος στο πρόσωπο του Βίλχελμ, γέμισαν το νεαρό με τη γνώριμη αίσθηση της απειλής, με την οποία είχε μάθει να συνυπάρχει από την αρχή της ζωής του.

-    Αρκετά, νεαρέ! φώναξε αυταρχικά σαν να είχε μπροστά του τον πιο ασήμαντο στρατιώτη.

Εκείνος δεν ακολούθησε τη βίαιη εξωτερίκευση των συναισθημάτων του πατέρα του, περιορίστηκε να νεύσει καταφατικά κι ένα αμυδρό μειδίαμα, - προς έκπληξη του συνταγματάρχη -, χάιδεψε το όμορφο πρόσωπό του.

-    Γι’ αυτό ήρθες, λοιπόν; συνέχισε, σχεδόν, αδιάφορα, αποστασιοποιημένος, πλέον, απ’ το γεγονός. Για να με υποβαθμίσεις και να πλήξεις το κύρος μου; η ερώτηση ήταν ολοφάνερα ρητορική.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, συναισθανόμενος ότι παρασύρθηκε, κάθισε πιο ήρεμος στη θέση του, πλέκοντας σκεφτικός τα δάχτυλά του μπροστά στο αδύνατο, ανέκφραστο πρόσωπό του που, παρά το ότι διένυε την πέμπτη δεκαετία της ζωής του, δεν είχε παρά μόνο ελάχιστες ρυτίδες πέρα από αυτές της έκφρασης, - φυσικό, αφού αυτός ο άνθρωπος ελάχιστα άφηνε το συναίσθημα να τον διεγείρει και, σχεδόν πάντα, αυτό το προκαλούσε ο γιος του, θετικά, ή αρνητικά. Τα ερευνητικά μάτια του έμεναν καρφωμένα ενοχλητικά στο πρόσωπο του νεαρού άντρα.

-    Αν, όντως, ήρθες με το σκοπό να προκαλέσεις την υποβάθμιση του αξιώματός μου, μάθε πως αυτό δε με αγγίζει. Στο κάτω - κάτω, συνέχισε αποφασισμένος να θίξει αυτό το ευαίσθητο σημείο, ήσουν εσύ που επέμενες να καταταγώ στη Νεολαία του Κόμματος και να κυνηγήσω αξιώματα. Εσύ αισθανόσουν ικανοποίηση με την άνοδό μου, εσύ ήθελες να γίνω αξιωματικός, γιατί; Για να έχεις την ακόμη μεγαλύτερη ικανοποίηση να με μειώνεις δημόσια;

Χωρίς να το θέλει, τα λόγια του γιου του προκάλεσαν το αυθόρμητο ξύπνημα ενός νεύρου στο πρόσωπό του που τινάζονταν ανεπαίσθητα, αλλά ενοχλητικά δίπλα στα χείλη και σ’ όλο το μήκος της ίσιας μύτης του. Τον πείραξαν αυτά τα λόγια που, όπως φαίνεται, έθαβε μέσα του τόσα χρόνια ο Βίλχελμ. Τον τσιμπούσαν, γιατί ήταν αλήθεια: εκείνος «πίεσε» αφόρητα το νεαρό και, ουσιαστικά, τον ανάγκασε να καταταγεί στο Κόμμα. Και τώρα, υπό το πρίσμα της αποκάλυψης ότι ο μικρός ήταν από νωρίς γνώστης της αληθινής του καταγωγής, μπορούσε να καταλάβει, το λόγο που είχε αρνηθεί τόσο επίμονα αυτήν τη στράτευση. Ήξερε πως αν μάθαιναν οι επικεφαλής πως είχε «νοθευμένο» αίμα και παρ’ όλα αυτά προσπάθησε να εισχωρήσει στο Κόμμα, θα διέτρεχε μεγάλο κίνδυνο, η τιμωρία του θα ήταν πολύ σκληρή, όπως και τώρα.

-    Δεν το έκανα, για να σε μειώσω, το αντίθετο, συνέχισε μαλακά, το έκανα, για να σε προστατεύσω, και βλέποντας τη δυσπιστία στα καθαρά μάτια του: Ετοιμάστηκες να σύρεις τον εαυτό σου σε μια δίκη που κατά πάσα πιθανότητα, δε θα κατέληγε σε καταδίκη. Βλέπεις, ερεύνησα ΑΝΤΙΚΕΙΜΕΝΙΚΑ και συνειδητοποίησα πως τα κίνητρά σου δεν είναι και τόσο καθαρά πειθαρχικά.

-    Όχι, βέβαια! Στ’ αλήθεια, πιστεύεις, γνωρίζοντας τη σταδιοδρομία μου, γνωρίζοντας την προσωπικότητά μου, πως θα έφτανα στο σημείο να οδηγήσω έναν άνθρωπο στη φυλακή, κινούμενος από ποταπά κίνητρα; Λες ότι ερεύνησες την υπόθεση, δε σου είπαν τι της έκανε; Είναι άρρωστος αυτός ο άνθρωπος, επικίνδυνα άρρωστος.

Ο συνταγματάρχης διέκρινε πόσο προσβεβλημένος ένιωσε ο γιος του, αλλά δεν πτοήθηκε.

-    Φυσικά και έμαθα, ωστόσο, μην ξεχνάς ότι αυτή είναι η δουλειά του: ο υπολοχαγός χρησιμοποιείται πολλές φορές ως ανακριτής του γερμανικού στρατού, οπότε δικαιολογείται αυτή η επιρρέπειά του στη σκληρότητα.

-    Με κανέναν τρόπο δεν του επιτρέπεται να βασανίζει αθώους ανθρώπους! είδε στο πρόσωπο του γιου του ένα ελαφρό κοκκίνισμα, ίχνος μόνο ενός απερίγραπτου θυμού που έβραζε στο μυαλό του.

-    Το έχω υπ' όψιν μου, είπε με σιγουριά. Υπάρχει κι άλλος λόγος που αποφάσισα την αποφυλάκισή του. Διατηρούσες σχέση μ’ αυτήν τη γυναίκα και έπιασες τον υπολοχαγό να συνουσιάζεται μαζί της: αν αυτό αποκαλυφθεί στη δίκη, και, γνωρίζοντας τον Έστερς, είμαι σίγουρος πως θα αποκαλυφθεί, θα διασυρθείς και το κύρος, αλλά και το μέλλον σου θα πληγούν ανεπανόρθωτα. Όλοι θα θεωρήσουν ότι η δίψα για εκδίκηση σε κινεί και, επιπλέον, θα γελοιοποιηθείς.

-    Κι εσύ; Πιστεύεις το ίδιο; ρώτησε, ξεχνώντας την προσβολή, με μάτια που κάρφωναν.

-    Πρέπει να ερευνήσω τα γεγονότα, απάντησε ξερά και ο Βίλχελμ ένιωσε πως ο συνταγματάρχης ήθελε να ξεφύγει απ’ την κατάσταση.

Ο νεαρός κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι, χαμογελώντας ειρωνικά.

-    Δεν είναι αυτό, είπε απλά. Σου χρειάζεται αυτός ο άνθρωπος, είναι ο ιδανικός υπάλληλος, τόνισε ειρωνικά. Μόνο αυτός μπορεί να εξυπηρετήσει ιδανικά τους σκοπούς σου. Διαθέτει αλαζονεία και σκληρότητα στο βαθμό που τα θέλεις και, επιπλέον, έχει πολλές ικανότητες: ρουφιανιά, βασανιστήρια.. Γιατί δεν τον στρατολογείς στην Γκεστάπο; Θα βρεθεί στο φυσικό του περιβάλλον!

Γύρισε προς την πόρτα με διάθεση να αποχωρήσει, όμως, ο Βέρτινγκερ συνοφρυωμένος τον συγκράτησε.

-    Ποιους σκοπούς μου μπορεί να εξυπηρετήσει;

Εκείνος στράφηκε και του χαμογέλασε με σιγουριά, σαν να καταλάβαινε καλύτερα από αυτόν τον ίδιο τι υπήρχε μέσα στον πατέρα του. Ανασήκωσε τους ώμους.

-    Οφείλεις να προσέχεις, διάταξε ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, για να σπάσει την ενοχλητική σιωπή ανάμεσά τους.

-    Το χρωστάω στο Γ’ Ράιχ;

-    Και στον εαυτό σου. Δεν μπορείς να κυκλοφορείς μόνος σου, εφόσον ο Στεφάνου είναι εδώ και θέλει να σε σκοτώσει.

Προφέροντας αυτό το σημαδιακό όνομα, ο συνταγματάρχης συνειδητοποίησε ξαφνικά πως ο γιος του γνώριζε πολύ καλά τη συνωνυμία και τι σήμαινε αυτό το όνομα για τον ίδιο. Ήταν συνωνυμία, ή κρυβόταν κάτι άλλο; Το κάτι άλλο το διέγραψε ακαριαία απ’ το μυαλό του, - με κανένα τρόπο, σκέφτηκε.

-    Βέβαια: αν με σκοτώσει νωρίτερα απ’ ό, τι πρέπει, ο αντιπερισπασμός γι’ αυτό το σπουδαίο που δε με εμπιστεύεσαι αρκετά, ώστε να μου το φανερώσεις, δε θα πετύχει.

Ήταν πονηρός, έξυπνος, συλλογίστηκε με μάτια απλανή ο Βέρτινγκερ για το γιο του.

-    Θα είναι μεγάλη απώλεια, αν σου συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο. Μεγαλύτερη κι από την αποτυχία αυτού του σημαντικού που, όταν έρθει η ώρα, θα το μάθεις πρώτος απ’ όλους, ήθελε να του σβήσει την υποψία πως εκείνος δεν τον εμπιστεύονταν.

-    Και τι προτείνεις να γίνει; τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν με ειρωνεία, κοιτάζοντάς τον σαν να διάβαζε τι είχε στο μυαλό του. Να κυκλοφορώ με ένα λόχο φαντάρους, ή θα αφήσεις τη δουλειά στους αλήτες που έβαλε ο προστατευόμενός σου να με κατασκοπεύουν; μιλούσε βαριά, έχοντας επίγνωση πως ο πατέρας του γνώριζε τι έκανε τόσο καιρό ο Έστερς.

Ο συνταγματάρχης ξαφνιάστηκε τόσο, ώστε τα μάτια του γουρλώθηκαν. Πώς ήταν δυνατό να το ξέρει; Πώς το κατάλαβε; Έμεινε, κυριολεκτικά, άφωνος και η ανικανότητά του αυτή τον εκνεύριζε. Είχε τόση σιγουριά πάνω του ο νεαρός σαν να ήταν ένας παντογνώστης, ενήμερος για οτιδήποτε διαδραματιζόταν στον κόσμο και, κυρίως, στο μυαλό του πατέρα του. Ως πού έφταναν οι γνώσεις του; αναρωτήθηκε, καθώς ο Βίλχελμ άφηνε το γραφείο του.

 

Δε χρειάστηκε πολύ καιρό, ο Βίλχελμ, για να ξεπεράσει εκείνο το συναίσθημα που σαν καυτό σίδερο τραυμάτιζε την καρδιά και το μυαλό του. Αναλογίστηκε πως δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ο συνταγματάρχης επιχειρούσε να του προκαλέσει πληγές: μικρός του είχε δώσει το δικαίωμα να έχει τη σιγουριά πως μπορούσε, όποτε ήθελε, να το πετύχει. Ωστόσο, τώρα ήταν ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ: ο μικρός Βίλχελμ, εύθραυστος μες στην άγνοιά του, προσπεράστηκε μια για πάντα. Τώρα, η μοίρα του είχε περάσει στα δικά του χέρια και διέθετε το όπλο με το οποίο ανά πάσα στιγμή, εκείνος, ο γιος του, μπορούσε να του προκαλέσει το συντριπτικό χτύπημα, ακόμη και με το τίμημα της ίδιας του της ζωής. Η μάχη θα τέλειωνε οριστικά. Γιατί η ζωή του ήταν μια μάχη όπου έπρεπε να πολεμήσει τον συνταγματάρχη φον Βέρτινγκερ, και αυτή η αναμέτρηση θα λάβαινε τέλος οριστικό, μόνο αν τέλειωνε και η ζωή του ως γιου του.

Θυμόταν τα λόγια του Άλεξ, όταν του εξομολογούνταν τον πόνο που του προκαλούσε ο πατέρας του. Εκείνος του απαντούσε πως τώρα πια δεν ανήκε στον συνταγματάρχη, ήταν ένας άνθρωπος σπουδαίος που είχε μια νέα οικογένεια: τους ανθρώπους που τον εκτιμούσαν και τον αγαπούσαν, όχι, απλώς, επειδή έτυχε να μοιράζονται το ίδιο αίμα. Και η αγάπη αυτών των ανθρώπων θα αναπλήρωνε το κενό που άφησε η ανικανότητα του φον Βέρτινγκερ να αγαπήσει το ίδιο του το παιδί. Και όταν ο Βίλχελμ, χαμογελώντας αυτοσαρκαζόμενος, του έλεγε πως το μόνο μέλος αυτής της νέας οικογένειας ήταν εκείνος, ο Άλεξ, του έλεγε πως σύντομα αυτή η οικογένεια θα αποκτούσε κι άλλα μέλη. Τα λόγια είχαν τόση βεβαιότητα που τότε, για πρώτη φορά, του δημιουργήθηκε η ανάγκη να γνωρίσει, όχι μόνο τη Δανάη, αλλά και την οικογένειά της, γιατί διψούσε για την αγάπη τους.

Ακόμη μια φορά εκείνος, ο σπουδαίος, χαρισματικός φίλος αποδεικνυόταν σωστός: η κυρά - Άννα, η Ελένη, ακόμη και ο μπάρμπα - Φώτης, μολονότι γνώριζε πολύ καλά πως η αγάπη τους γι’ αυτόν δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα δυνατή, μπορούσαν να τον κάνουν να αδιαφορεί για τον πατέρα του. Έτσι κι αλλιώς, ό, τι και να έκανε αυτός, είχε τη δουλειά του, την αλώβητη εξουσία του και ακόμη το μυστικό του, αυτό που οποιαδήποτε στιγμή ήταν εύκολο να το στρέψει εναντίον του συνταγματάρχη και του ίδιου του εαυτού του.

Ζούσαν στο ίδιο σπίτι, κάθε βράδυ έπαιρναν δείπνο μαζί, αλλά οι σχέσεις τους ήταν τυπικές, λες και ήταν δυο απλοί συγκάτοικοι που, ξερά αντάλλασσαν κάποιες τυπικότητες. Τίποτα το πρωτότυπο: όλη τους την κοινή ζωή έτσι την είχαν διάγει. Διατηρώντας προσεκτικά πάντα το απύθμενο χάσμα ανάμεσά τους.

Το μόνο ευχάριστο της επιστροφής του πατέρα του στη ζωή του ήταν ότι έφερε μαζί του τη Μάρσιαν, την αγαπημένη του, κατάμαυρη φοράδα που είχε να τη δει πάνω από δυο χρόνια, από τότε που έφυγε για το Παρίσι   - φαίνεται πως, αρχικά, ο φον Βέρτινγκερ ήθελε να του κάνει ένα δώρο. Με τη Μάρσιαν είχαν μεγαλώσει μαζί, ήταν η συντροφιά του, η παρηγοριά του, ο μόνος που μπορούσε για πολλά χρόνια να εμπιστευτεί στους ατέλειωτους περιπάτους που έκαναν στα μελαγχολικά γερμανικά δάση.

Όπως κάθε απόγευμα, επισκέφτηκε τους στρατιωτικούς στάβλους, όπου είχε εγκαταστήσει το άλογό του, άνοιξε την πόρτα και χαιρέτησε τρυφερά το άλογο που τον κοίταξε με τα γυαλιστερά του μάτια, κουνώντας την ουρά του σαν σκυλί. Έβγαλε το σακάκι της στολής, το πηλίκιο, ανασκουμπώθηκε  και πήρε στα χέρια του τη βούρτσα, για να αρχίσει να χτενίζει το πλούσιο τρίχωμα του ζώου. Το βούρτσιζε σχολαστικά, τρυφερά σαν να ήταν παιδί του και ήθελε να το κάνει ακόμη πιο όμορφο. Δε σκεφτόταν τίποτα, όταν εκτελούσε αυτήν την ιεροτελεστία, και τα μάτια του φωτίζονταν από αγάπη.

Πέρασε τη βούρτσα απαλά στην πλούσια χαίτη της Μάρσιαν, δίνοντάς της ταυτόχρονα ένα κύβο ζάχαρης που το άλογο δέχτηκε με ευχαρίστηση. Ξαφνικά, χωρίς να μπορεί να εξηγήσει το λόγο, ένιωσε αδύναμος να στηρίξει το κεφάλι του που ακούμπησε στο λαιμό της Μάρσιαν. Ήταν ένας παράξενος πόνος που ερχόταν απ’ τα βάθη του κορμιού του, βουβός, οπωσδήποτε, όχι σωματικός. Αν ήταν διαφορετικός άνθρωπος, θα είχε ξεσπάσει σε κλάματα. Συμπέρανε ότι έφταιγε η ένταση όλων εκείνων των ημερών, η ψυχική εξάντληση. Άφησε το κεφάλι του ακουμπισμένο στο λαιμό του αλόγου και ένιωσε τη συμπόνια του ζώου. Χάιδευε ασυναίσθητα το μάγουλό της.

Άκουσε τον χαρακτηριστικό ήχο των βημάτων αλόγου, αλλά δεν είχε καμιά διάθεση να εγκαταλείψει την έκστασή του. Ώσπου ένα ενοχλητικό, γνωστό, πικρόχολο γέλιο, τον έσυρε αναγκαστικά πίσω στην πραγματικότητα.

-    Από τη Φάνι στη φοράδα! Όχι και μεγάλη διαφορά!

Η φωνή αυτή λειτούργησε σαν σπιρούνισμα στο πλευρό του. Γύρισε αργά προς το μέρος του άντρα που έστεκε, κρατώντας τα γκέμια ενός λευκού αλόγου, στο άνοιγμα του παχνιού. Συνέχισε να χαϊδεύει ήρεμα το άλογο που είχε αναστατωθεί, νιώθοντας τη δική του αναστάτωση.

Η υπεροψία του θριάμβου κυριαρχούσε στη μορφή του νεαρού άντρα με το άσπρο άλογο, τα μάτια του επέτειναν το σαρκασμό των λέξεών του.

Ο Βίλχελμ διατήρησε τη σοβαρότητά του, αγνοώντας, επίτηδες, το σχόλιό του, ξέροντας ότι αυτός ήταν ο καλύτερος τρόπος, για να εξαγριώσει τον Έστερς. Τα μάτια του γέμισαν μ’ εκείνη την τυπική αδιαφορία που γνωστοποιούσε στον άλλο τη μηδαμινότητά του για τον ίδιο.

-    Ο υπολοχαγός Έστερς, είπε σαν να έκανε μια διαπίστωση. Διασκεδάζετε την ελευθερία σας;

-    Βεβαίως, μετά τη σοφή απόφαση του φον Βέρτινγκερ! απάντησε με τον ίδιο κοροϊδευτικό τόνο. Τελικά, οι μεγάλοι αξιωματικοί παίρνουν τις πιο σωστές αποφάσεις. Ευτυχώς, γιατί, αν στηριζόμασταν στους νεαρούς, δε θα ‘μασταν αυτοκρατορία.

Εκείνος ανασήκωσε το φρύδι, με την απορία, για το πόσες ακόμη μπούρδες θα αναγκάζονταν να υποστεί, στο μυαλό, χωρίς να δείχνει το ελάχιστο ενδιαφέρον για την κενόλογη φλυαρία του. Ξεκάθαρα, η συμμαχία του με τον συνταγματάρχη τον είχε οπλίσει με ανανεωμένα αποθέματα αναίδειας και θράσους. Δε θα του έδινε την ικανοποίηση να απαντήσει, άλλωστε δεν είχε τη διάθεση. Του γύρισε την πλάτη και συνέχισε να βουρτσίζει ήσυχα το άλογό του.

Ο Έστερς πλησίασε, προσγειωμένος απότομα από την απαξίωση που έβλεπε στο λοχαγό, ο οποίος δε φάνηκε να είναι ενοχλημένος, όπως περίμενε, από τη σαφή παραγκώνισή του απ’ το συνταγματάρχη.

-    Όμορφο άτι. Εκλεκτή φοράδα! γέλασε. Όπως ταιριάζει σε ένα αραβικό καθαρόαιμο που κοστίζει μια περιουσία.

-    Η Μάρσιαν δεν είναι αραβικό καθαρόαιμο και ούτε μου κόστισε μια περιουσία: είναι ένα απλό άλογο της γερμανικής υπαίθρου, προορισμένο για δουλειές του αγροκτήματος.

-    Ένα απλό άλογο της δουλειάς το άλογο ενός φον Βέρτινγκερ; αναρωτήθηκε κάπως ειρωνικά, αλλά περισσότερο με αληθινή απορία. Άλλη εντύπωση δημιουργεί πάντως.

-    Είναι σπουδαίο άλογο. Και το δικό σας; κοίταξε με τρυφερότητα το περήφανο χιονάτο άτι που περίμενε πειθήνια το αφεντικό του έξω από το παχνί της Μάρσιαν.

-    Ο Κάιζερ; φούσκωσε από περηφάνια που ο φον Βέρτινγκερ έδειξε ενδιαφέρον για κάτι δικό του. Είναι αραβικό καθαρόαιμο, το αγόρασα όσο υπηρετούσα στην Αφρική, από έναν πάμπλουτο άραβα δουλέμπορο που μου το πούλησε σε εξευτελιστική τιμή ως αντάλλαγμα.., ένιωσε τόσο κολακευμένος , ώστε άφησε τη γλώσσα του να γλιστρήσει σε πράγματα που ο λοχαγός δεν έπρεπε να μάθει, συγκρατήθηκε, όμως, ήταν αργά.

-    Ως αντάλλαγμα σε τι; έστρεψε τα έξυπνα μάτια του, που σπινθήριζαν, πάνω στον Έστερς γεμάτος υποψία.

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε αμήχανα.

-    Ήθελε να μεσολαβήσω για μερικές διευκολύνσεις απ’ το γερμανικό στρατό, βιάστηκε να τα μπαλώσει.

Εκείνος ένευσε καταφατικά, ωστόσο με δυσπιστία, και συνέχισε να βουρτσίζει τα πόδια της Μάρσιαν.

-    Δε σε έχω δει ποτέ να ιππεύεις τη φοράδα σου.

-    Ναι, δε συνηθίζω να ιππεύω, για να με βλέπουν, διατηρούσε ελάχιστη βλεμματική επαφή με τον υπολοχαγό, επιθυμώντας, όσο τίποτα, να τον ξεφορτωθεί.

-    Φαντάζομαι ότι αυτό το καταπληκτικό ζώο θα έχει κερδίσει πάρα πολλές ιπποδρομίες.

Ο Έστερς δεν ήταν διατεθειμένος να τον αφήσει ήσυχο και εκείνη τη στιγμή πετάριζε μέσα του η παρόρμηση να ιππεύσει τη Μάρσιαν και να ξεχυθεί στον ορίζοντα, ελεύθερος από την ενοχλητική παρουσία του υπολοχαγού. Αφού ολοκλήρωσε το βούρτσισμα του αλόγου, χωρίς να βιάζεται να δώσει οποιαδήποτε απάντηση, τακτοποίησε τη βούρτσα στο καλάθι με τα υπόλοιπα εργαλεία, γυρνώντας την πλάτη του στον άλλο.

-    Όχι, δεν έχει κερδίσει ποτέ, απάντησε νωχελικά.

-    Μα πώς γίνεται να ηττήθηκε ένα άλογο που ανήκει στο λοχαγό φον Βέρτινγκερ;

-    Μα δεν ηττήθηκε, είπε απλά, γυρνώντας απότομα προς το μέρος του, νιώθοντας πάνω του το παράξενο βλέμμα του υπολοχαγού. Γιατί δεν πήρε ποτέ μέρος σε αγώνες.

-    Δεν πήρε μέρος σε αγώνες; γέλασε. Τότε, γιατί την τρέφεις;

-    Για να γυμνάζομαι, να εξασκώ την ιππασία που είναι το αγαπημένο μου άθλημα, ήξερε πως δε θα καταλάβαινε, αν του έλεγε πως η Μάρσιαν ήταν η συντροφιά του στις αποδράσεις, ένας πιστός συνοδοιπόρος που δεν τον επιβάρυνε με την αδιακρισία του και, αντίθετα, με τον καλπασμό του, του χάριζε την αίσθηση της ελευθερίας που τόσο είχε ανάγκη. Στο κάτω - κάτω, δεν υπήρχε λόγος να μοιραστεί αυτή του την απόλαυση μ’ έναν τέτοιο άνθρωπο. - Δε με ενδιαφέρουν οι αγώνες, νομίζω ότι παραποιούν τη σχέση του ανθρώπου με το άλογο, τον κοίταξε βαθιά στο πρόσωπο.

Ο Χανς ανασήκωσε τους ώμους, μη θέλοντας να φανερώσει τον προβληματισμό του. Κοιτούσε τους γεροδεμένους βραχίονες του Βίλχελμ που φούσκωναν όλο σφρίγος και φλέβες γεμάτες ζωντάνια, καθώς έσφιγγαν τα γκέμια γύρω από το άλογο.

-    Ο Κάιζερ έχει κερδίσει αρκετούς αγώνες.

-    Μπράβο του! απάντησε επίπεδα ο Βίλχελμ, ολοκληρώνοντας την προετοιμασία της Μάρσιαν για τον περίπατο.

-    Θα άξιζε τον κόπο να δοκιμάσει η φοράδα σου για μια φορά τις δυνάμεις της, κοντράροντας ένα καθαρόαιμο, σαν κι αυτό.

Η τρίτη φωνή, που εισέβαλε απότομα στο παχνί, έκανε το Βίλχελμ να στρέψει τα μάτια προς το μέρος της, γνωρίζοντας ήδη πως επρόκειτο για τον πατέρα του. Τον είδε να χαϊδεύει τον Κάιζερ, θαυμάζοντας το όμορφο άτι, ενώ ο Έστερς απολάμβανε όλος καμάρι. Μόνο μετά από λίγα λεπτά εσκεμμένης αδιαφορίας, ο συνταγματάρχης έστρεψε το σαρκαστικό βλέμμα του στο γιο του, που τον κοίταζε συνοφρυωμένος, έχοντας τα χέρια χαλαρά στις δυο πλευρές του κορμού του.

-    Λοιπόν, Βίλχελμ; συνέχισε προκλητικά, αφού δεν πήρε απάντηση. Αξίζει να δούμε, αν αυτά τα  μαύρα πόδια έχουν κάποιο λόγο ύπαρξης.

Ήθελε να τον πονέσει, το αισθάνθηκε ο Βίλχελμ, να τον κάνει να νιώσει θιγμένος. Έσφιξε τα χαλινάρια και, αδιαφορώντας τράβηξε απαλά τη Μάρσιαν, ως την έξοδο. Ο συνταγματάρχης χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά, αν και η αδιαφορία του γιου του τον ενόχλησε.

-    Δε νομίζω πως θα είχε καμιά ελπίδα, πετάχτηκε αλαζονικά ο Έστερς. Πρώτα και κύρια, είναι φοράδα, δεν μπορεί να κοντραριστεί, αξιοπρεπώς, με έναν επιβήτορα.

Αυτό το σχόλιο δοκίμασε την υπομονή του λοχαγού.

-    Το γεγονός ότι είναι φοράδα την κάνει πιο ευέλικτη και της δίνει περισσότερο πείσμα και πάθος από οποιονδήποτε επιβήτορα, το πρόσωπό του φλογίστηκε, καθώς τα μάτια του συνάντησαν αυτά του υπολοχαγού.

-    Τότε, τι σε εμποδίζει να τρέξεις με τον υπολοχαγό; Εκτός κι αν φοβάσαι, Βίλχελμ.. Αν φοβάσαι την ήττα.

Βρισκόταν μεταξύ δυο πυρών, δύο συμμάχων που μοιράζονταν το ίδιο αλλόκοτο μίσος γι’ αυτόν, παρόλα αυτά δεν πτοούνταν καθόλου, αντίθετα, ένιωθε το αίμα του να ζωντανεύει απ’ τον άνισο αγώνα. Σχεδόν, το διασκέδαζε.

-    Δε γίνεται να φοβάσαι κάτι που δε σε ενδιαφέρει. Ήττα, ή επικράτηση δεν έχουν σημασία για μένα.

-    Ένας λόγος παραπάνω, απάντησε ο πατέρας του.

Ο Βίλχελμ χαμήλωσε για μια στιγμή τα μάτια σκεφτικός και, παρά το ότι δεν ήθελε να βάλει το άλογό του σε τέτοιο κόπο, συνειδητοποίησε πως δεν υπήρχε λόγος να αντιστέκεται.

-    Ωραία, λοιπόν! αναφώνησε και με ένα όλο χάρη και ζωντάνια σάλτο, όπως αρμόζει σε κάποιον που κάνει ιππασία απ’ τα πρώτα χρόνια της ζωής του, βρέθηκε στη ράχη του αλόγου.

-    Θα ιππεύσεις, χωρίς σέλα; ρώτησε αποσβολωμένος ο Έστερς, ανεβαίνοντας στο σελωμένο άλογό του.

-    Γιατί; Έχετε κάποιο πρόβλημα μ’ αυτό; και δίχως να περιμένει απάντηση. Θα διασχίσουμε το δάσος, έδειξε με το χέρι το τεράστιο δάσος που απλώνονταν στους πρόποδες του βουνού, μόλις μερικές εκατοντάδες μέτρα πιο πέρα, ακριβώς μπροστά τους. Έπειτα, ο αγώνας θα τελειώσει, επιστρέφοντας  εδώ.

Ο τόνος της φωνής του φανέρωνε πως δε δεχόταν αντιρρήσεις και ο πατέρας του χαμογέλασε, κουνώντας επιδοκιμαστικά το κεφάλι.

-    Μα το δάσος είναι τεράστιο και σκοτεινό, σχολίασε ο Έστερς.

-    Δεν πιστεύω να φοβάστε, κύριε; του πέταξε σαρκαστικά και, πιέζοντας ελαφρά τα πόδια του στα πλευρά της Μάρσιαν, της έδωσε το έναυσμα να προχωρήσει προς την έξοδο των στάβλων.

Ο Χανς κοίταξε το συνταγματάρχη, περιμένοντας, και εκείνος, κοιτώντας σκεφτικός το γιο του που απομακρύνονταν, ένευσε καταφατικά. Ο Κάιζερ ακολούθησε τη Μάρσιαν στο σημείο όπου τοποθέτησαν τη νοητή αφετηρία.

-    Έτοιμοι, κύριοι; φώναξε ο συνταγματάρχης, νιώθοντας κι ο ίδιος την έξαψη του αγώνα. Φύγετε! διάταξε αλλοπαρμένος.

Η Μάρσιαν δε χρειάστηκε παρά ένα λίγο πιο δυνατό άγγιγμα στα πλευρά, για να λάβει το μήνυμα να καλπάσει και, μολονότι δεν ήταν άλογο κούρσας, κάλπασε χωρίς κόπο, αφήνοντας το Χανς για μια στιγμή έκθαμβο με την αρμονία της κίνησης των δυνατών μυών στα πόδια της.

Μετά, όμως, από εκείνη τη στιγμιαία αμηχανία, κάρφωσε τα σπιρούνια του στα πλευρά του Κάιζερ και μ’ ένα άγριο χλιμίντρισμα το άλογο άρχισε να καλπάζει, ακολουθώντας το μαύρο άτι.

Ο Βίλχελμ δεν πίεζε, ιδιαίτερα, τη Μάρσιαν, της έδινε την ελευθερία να καλπάσει, όπως εκείνη ήθελε. Είχε εμπιστοσύνη στο ένστικτό της, ήξερε πως το ζώο καταλάβαινε τις επιθυμίες του και, χωρίς πίεση, έβαζε τα δυνατά της, για να το πετύχει. Άκουγε τη ρυθμική ανάσα της και γερμένος ελαφρά στο λαιμό της, τη χάιδευε τρυφερά, αντί να τη χτυπάει με τα χαλινάρια.

 Ο νεαρός άντρας ήξερε καλά να καλπάζει και το απολάμβανε, αν και ποτέ με  σκοπό να νικήσει έναν αγώνα, μάλιστα, αυτό που έκαναν αυτήν τη στιγμή πίστευε ότι ήταν καθαρά μια γελοιότητα. Δεν αισθανόταν την παραμικρή διέγερση με την ιδέα της νίκης, αυτό που έκανε ήταν να καλπάζει για τη δική του ευχαρίστηση, ατενίζοντας το μυστηριώδες δάσος, που χρυσοκόκκινο από τις πρώτες αχτίδες του ηλιοβασιλέματος, ολοένα τον πλησίαζε. Είχε ήδη ξεχάσει τον Έστερς, που ανακτούσε γοργά το χαμένο έδαφος, και τον πατέρα του με τα πικρόχολα σχόλιά του. Αυτός ήταν ο λόγος που του άρεσε ο ήχος του ποδοβολητού στ’ αυτιά του. Ότι έσβηνε όλα τα άλλα..

Ο Χανς με σφιγμένα από λύσσα τα δόντια, γιατί δε θα το άντεχε να ηττηθεί απ’ το φον Βέρτινγκερ, χτυπούσε με μανία το ζώο με τα χαλινάρια και έμπηγε τα σπιρούνια, για να το κάνει να τρέξει πιο γρήγορα. Και όσο έβλεπε τη μαύρη αστραφτερή φοράδα να πλησιάζει, τόσο δάγκωνε τα χείλη του. Ο Κάιζερ άνοιγε τον τεράστιο διασκελισμό του και κάλπαζε με χάρη, υπομένοντας βουβά τη μανία του αναβάτη του, συνηθισμένο να αγωνίζεται παθιασμένα. Ο ιδρώτας κυλούσε στο χοντρό λαιμό του και η χαίτη του ανέμιζε ελεύθερη, - ήταν ένα άλογο που μοιραζόταν τη φιλοδοξία για το θρίαμβο, τη χαρά της επιτυχίας.

-    Έλα, Κάιζερ, μια παλιοφοράδα είναι!

Ο Βίλχελμ άκουσε καθαρά τη φωνή του και θυμωμένος για το υποτιμητικό σχόλιο πίεσε παραπάνω τη Μάρσιαν. Ωστόσο, ο Κάιζερ ήταν πολύ δυνατός και την ώρα που έφταναν τα πρώτα δέντρα προσπέρασε το μαύρο άτι. Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ είδε τα μάτια του Έστερς να γυαλίζουν πυρετικά με την έξαψη του θριάμβου, παρατήρησε, επίσης, πως ο Κάιζερ είχε ματώσει στο ένα πλευρό. Δε θα επέτρεπε σ’ αυτόν τον ανόητο υπερόπτη να καυχιέται πως νίκησε τη Μάρσιαν! Η ευχαρίστηση του καλπασμού χάθηκε και τη θέση της πήρε η άγρια πείνα για νίκη.

Έσκυψε στο αυτί της Μάρσιαν και τη χάιδεψε.

-    Έλα, κορίτσι μου. Δείξ’ τους τι αξίζεις! και πίεσε πιο δυνατά την κοιλιά της, την ώρα που χτύπησε αποφασιστικά τα χαλινάρια στον αέρα, κάνοντας το άλογο να ορμήσει με ανανεωμένη δύναμη, καλύπτοντας, σχεδόν, αμέσως, με την περήφανη κίνησή της τη μισή απόσταση.

Ο συνταγματάρχης στεκόταν στην άκρη των στάβλων, στο ίδιο σημείο, παρατηρώντας αφηρημένα τον καλπασμό του γιου του, το πόσο γρήγορα χανόταν απ’ τα μάτια του, ώσπου θα έμενε μόνο μια ανάμνηση και η σκόνη απ’ τα πόδια του αλόγου. Γι’ αυτό απεχθανόταν να τον βλέπει να καλπάζει, γιατί αισθανόταν πως τον έχανε, πως ξέφευγε απ’ τα χέρια του, ήταν ελεύθερος να πάει όπου θέλει.

Ο Έστερς άκουγε με ανήμπορη λύσσα τα ποδοβολητά του άλλου αλόγου να πλησιάζουν και σπιρούνιζε πιο δυνατά τον Κάιζερ, που, φανερά, υπέφερε. Όμως, παρά τις ξέφρενες προσπάθειες και τα παραγγέλματά του, ο Βίλχελμ τον ξεπέρασε για δεύτερη φορά με ευκολία.

Κοιτώντας το νεαρό άντρα, έμεινε αδρανής. Οι μηροί του σφίγγονταν πάνω στο ζώο, κάνοντας τους μύες να φουσκώνουν, τονίζοντας τους καλοσχηματισμένους γλουτούς του, που έμεναν ελαφρά μετέωροι πάνω από τη ράχη του αλόγου, καθώς το οδηγούσε σε καλπασμό. Ο ιδρώτας μούσκευε το πουκάμισό του, τονίζοντας τις κυρτωμένες προς τα εμπρός ωμοπλάτες του. Τα γυμνά ως τον αγκώνα χέρια του με το απαλό καστανό τρίχωμα, γέμισαν με φλέβες, καθώς έσφιγγε τα γκέμια. Τα μαλλιά του ανέμιζαν πάνω στο όλο χάρη σκυμμένο πάνω από το λαιμό του αλόγου, κεφάλι του. Ήταν φανερό πως του ήταν απόλυτα φυσικό να ιππεύει χωρίς σέλα.

Κάτι τέτοιες στιγμές δεν είχε κανένα δισταγμό να παραδεχτεί στον ίδιο του τον εαυτό πως ήταν ερωτευμένος μ’ αυτόν τον αγέρωχο αρχαίο θεό, τόσο ερωτευμένος που μόνο, αν τον σκότωνε, θα έβρισκε ανακούφιση. Θυμήθηκε τον αγώνα, - όχι, δε θα τον νικούσε εκείνο το απόγευμα! Σπιρούνισε, τίναξε τα γκέμια, έβρισε, ώσπου ο Κάιζερ ξεχύθηκε πίσω απ’ τη Μάρσιαν.

Ωστόσο, με την άκρη των αεικίνητων ματιών του, που παρά τον αγώνα φρόντιζαν να ανιχνεύουν και την περιοχή, ο φον Βέρτινγκερ εντόπισε κάτι που του φάνηκε πολύ γνώριμο. Ήταν ακριβώς την ώρα που ο Κάιζερ πλησίαζε για δεύτερη φορά και, ταυτόχρονα, μπροστά τους το μονοπάτι γίνονταν διχαλωτό. Ο Έστερς θα πάει δεξιά, σκέφτηκε με σιγουριά.

«Ο Βέρτινγκερ θα πάει δεξιά».

Η λαχανιασμένη ανάσα του Κάιζερ ακούγονταν πολύ κοντά του, δίπλα του, συγκράτησε ελαφρά το άλογό του, ώστε η επιβράδυνση να μη γίνει αμέσως αισθητή και τη στιγμή που ο Έστερς τον προσπερνούσε, αλαλάζοντας με ενθουσιασμό, τράβηξε πίσω τα γκέμια, κάνοντας τη Μάρσιαν να σταματήσει ήπια στα πόδια της. Ο Χανς δεν αντιλήφθηκε τι έγινε και συνέχισε τον φρενήρη καλπασμό του.

Ο Βίλχελμ χάιδεψε τον μουσκεμένο λαιμό του αλόγου του, που χλιμίντρισε απορημένο για την ανακοπή του καλπασμού του. Ακούμπησε τα χείλη του στη γυαλιστερή χαίτη της.

-    Σε κούρασα, κορίτσι μου. Συγχώρεσέ με, δεν πρόκειται να ξαναγίνει.


	30. Chapter 30

Έστρεψε το άλογο προς το σημείο όπου είχε εντοπίσει την παρουσία και προχώρησε αργά, ελαφρά συνοφρυωμένος. Χώθηκαν ανάμεσα στους πυκνούς θάμνους που φύτρωναν στις ρίζες θεόρατων δέντρων, των οποίων τα πυκνά κλαδιά πλέκονταν μεταξύ τους. Αφουγκράστηκε τους θορύβους του σούρουπου μες στο δάσος που γινόταν πιο μυστηριακό. Ανατριχιαστικό, μα και ευχάριστα σαγηνευτικό.

-    Αργυρούλα! φώναξε, βλέποντας το κοριτσάκι που τόση ώρα έψαχνε.

Εκείνο γύρισε ξαφνιασμένο, φοβισμένο ίσως, από τα ποδοβολητά των αλόγων, μα γρήγορα όλα αυτά έγιναν χαρά, μόλις είδε τον άνθρωπο που τόσο αγαπούσαν ο παππούς και η Ελένη. Έτρεξε κοντά του, σπρώχνοντας τη φυλλωσιά του θάμνου όπου είχε κρυφτεί.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ έσκυψε, έσφιξε τη μέση του παιδιού και το ανασήκωσε, βάζοντάς το να καθίσει πάνω στο άλογο, μπροστά του.

-    Στον παππού πας; και βλέποντας το νεύμα της μικρής που με περιέργεια χάιδευε τη χαίτη του όμορφου ζώου: θες να πάμε μαζί;

-    Ναι, θα χαρούν πολύ ο παππούς και η Ελένη.

-    Είναι και η Ελένη στο σπίτι; τη ρώτησε, έχοντας ήδη στρέψει το άλογο προς την κατεύθυνση του ξέφωτου. Άκουσε το καταφατικό μουρμουρητό του παιδιού και ένιωσε το φόβο του, καθώς κουνιόταν το άλογο. Μη φοβάσαι, την καθησύχασε, δίνοντας της να κρατήσει τα γκέμια, η Μάρσιαν αγαπάει τα παιδιά.

Χρειάστηκαν μερικά λεπτά, στα οποία η μικρή άρχισε να απολαμβάνει τη βόλτα πάνω στο άλογο, για να αρχίσει να διακρίνεται καθαρά το σπιτάκι του γέρο - Φώτη μέσα στο ξέφωτο.

Ο γεράκος ακούγοντας το άλογο, πετάχτηκε ανήσυχος μεσ’ απ’ το σπίτι, αλλά βλέποντας τον Βίλχελμ μαζί με την εγγονή του, ανακουφίστηκε. Έτρεξε κοντά και ο νεαρός με μια απαλή κίνηση έβαλε το κοριτσάκι στην αγκαλιά του. Αμέσως μετά ξεπέζεψε με μια ανάλαφρη κίνηση. Χάιδεψε τον ιδρωμένο λαιμό του αλόγου που, αν και η αναπνοή του έβγαινε κανονικά, έδειχνε κουρασμένο.

-    Είσαι καλά, παππού;

-    Ναι, παιδί μου. Πού συναντηθήκατε;

-    Στο δάσος. Πού είναι η αδερφή μου, παππού; του άρεσε να τον αποκαλεί «παππού», γιατί του έδινε την αίσθηση οικειότητας που δεν είχε νιώσει ποτέ στη ζωή του και ο γέρος δε δυσανασχετούσε.

-    Λίγο πιο κάτω, στη μεγάλη βελανιδιά, κοντά στον γκρεμό.

-    Καλά. Σε παρακαλώ, δώσε στο άλογό μου λίγο νερό.

-    Μείνε ήσυχος, είπε, παίρνοντας τα γκέμια του αλόγου που του έδωσε ο Βίλχελμ.

-    Κι εγώ, κι εγώ! φώναξε με ενθουσιασμό το παιδί, ακολουθώντας, τρέχοντας τον παππού του.

Ο νεαρός χαμογέλασε και έσπευσε να βρει την αδερφή του, είχε πολλή ανάγκη να μιλήσει σε κάποιον.

Πραγματικά, δεν άργησε να τη δει. Καθόταν σ’ ένα μεγάλο κορμό που κείτονταν νεκρός κοντά στο χείλος του γκρεμού, κάτω απ’ τη γέρικη βελανιδιά και αφηρημένη ατένιζε τη σπαρμένη με βράχια αντικρινή πλαγιά.

Πλησίασε με τέτοιον τρόπο, ώστε να τον αντιληφθεί, χωρίς να ξαφνιαστεί. Εκείνη τον υποδέχτηκε, προτείνοντας το όπλο της, αλλά, αμέσως, το πρόσωπό της έσπασε σ’ ένα εγκάρδιο χαμόγελο που μοιράζονταν με τον αδερφό της.

-    Μα, τι έπαθες; είδε τα αναστατωμένα μαλλιά του και το ελαφρώς κόκκινο πρόσωπό του. Σε κυνηγούσαν;

-    Μια ανοησία! απάντησε συνοφρυωμένος. Ένας αγώνας δρόμου με άλογα.

-    Σου αρέσουν τέτοια αθλήματα; ήταν σίγουρη απ’ όσο γνώριζε τον αδερφό της ότι δεν του άρεσαν τέτοιου είδους αγώνες.

-    Δεν μπορούσα να το αποφύγω. Ήταν μια έξυπνη, είπε ειρωνικά, ιδέα του πατέρα μου.

Η Ελένη τινάχτηκε ξαφνιασμένη.

-    Είναι εδώ ο συνταγματάρχης φον Βέρτινγκερ; αναφώνησε ανήσυχη και εκείνος ένευσε καταφατικά, προκαλώντας της, χωρίς να το ξέρει, ένα κύμα ανατριχίλας. Έχω ακούσει φριχτά πράγματα γι’ αυτόν: είναι, λέει, απ’ τους πιο στενούς συνεργάτες του Χίτλερ, καλός φίλος του και πρωτεργάτης της δημιουργίας του Κόμματος, αδίστακτος, όταν πρόκειται για το Γ’ Ράιχ.

Ο Βίλχελμ κοιτούσε με βλοσυρό βλέμμα τον ουρανό, ακούγοντας την περιγραφή της για τον πατέρα του, που εκείνος γνώριζε καλά πόσο σωστή ήταν, τα χέρια του κρέμονταν ελεύθερα ανάμεσα στα πόδια του.

-    Είναι πολύ σκληρός άνθρωπος, λένε, συνέχισε, αυταρχικός και βίαιος, προκειμένου να πετύχει το σκοπό του, δεν υπολογίζει τίποτα, - περίμενε κάποια αντίδραση του αδερφού της, αλλά εκείνος άκουγε ανέκφραστος, έχω ακούσει ότι υποψιάζονται πως οι φιλοδοξίες του φτάνουν ως το αξίωμα του Φύρερ. Από την άλλη, πάλι, έχει τη φήμη ακέραιου ανθρώπου, χωρίς κακές συνήθειες και πταίσματα στη ζωή του.

Η Ελένη σταμάτησε και ο νεαρός, καταλαβαίνοντας πως περίμενε κάποια απάντηση, γύρισε και την κοίταξε με μάτια όλο σοβαρότητα κι ένα αμυδρό χαμόγελο στα χείλη, που εκείνη το εισέπραξε ως πικρό.

-    Έτσι είναι: ένας ξεπεσμένος αριστοκράτης που ο Χίτλερ του έδωσε την ευκαιρία να αναστήσει το χαμένο κύρος του και να θρέψει τη μεγαλομανία του. Όσο για τα πταίσματά του: ναι, είναι ελάχιστα: εγώ, η Δανάη και μερικά βίαια ξεσπάσματά του, που παρέμειναν ασφυχτικά κλεισμένα εντός των οικογενειακών τειχών. Είναι αξιοπρεπής, είπε σαρκαστικά, ω! πολύ αξιοπρεπής, κι αυτός και η γυναίκα του, η Βαρόνη, τόσο αξιοπρεπείς που δέχτηκαν να εμφανίσουν ένα μπάσταρδο ως δικό τους παιδί.

-    Μπάσταρδο;! έβλεπε τη δυσφορία του και δεν καταλάβαινε τη χρήση αυτής της σκληρής λέξης. Μα, ήσουν αληθινό του παιδί.

-    Όχι, όμως, και της Βαρόνης. Αναγκάστηκε, για να μη δυσαρεστήσει τον άντρα της να με παρουσιάσει, σαν δικό της, τι αηδία για εκείνη! Ωστόσο, δεν είχε καμία όρεξη να παίξει τη «μαμά» για ένα μπάσταρδο, τον καρπό του παράνομου έρωτα του φον Βέρτινγκερ που τόσο την πλήγωσε. Αν είχε την παραμικρή υπόνοια ότι ο συνταγματάρχης θα το ανέχονταν, θα με πετούσε από μια απόμερη γωνιά στο πιο βαθύ σημείο του Ρήνου! συνέχισε τόσο σαρκαστικά που η Ελένη απόρησε. Μου απαγόρεψε απ’ την πρώτη στιγμή να την αποκαλώ «μαμά», σιχαίνονταν αυτήν τη λέξη, πολύ περισσότερο, όταν έβγαινε απ’ τα χείλη μου. κι ας με βύθισε σε χιλιάδες ερωτήματα, βασανιστικά για ένα παιδί ούτε δυο χρονών, που λαχταρούσε να φωνάξει τη λέξη που πρωτομάθαινε να προφέρει. Λαχταρούσα να αγαπήσω τη μαμά μου, δε φανταζόμουν.. Πώς θα μπορούσα; Ήθελα να μ’ αγκαλιάσει και την ακολουθούσα παντού, πασχίζοντας να ισορροπήσω στα αδύναμα πόδια μου. Φώναζε υστερικά στην γκουβερνάντα μου να με πάρει, ψιθυρίζοντας, τρίζοντας με λύσσα τα δόντια της, «μπάσταρδο» και, γουρλώνοντας τα άσχημα μάτια της πάνω μου με όλο το μίσος που ένας άνθρωπος θα μπορούσε να συγκεντρώσει. Το όνομά μου γι’ αυτήν, όταν έλειπε ο συνταγματάρχης, ήταν «μπάσταρδος»: τίποτα άλλο, ούτε βρισιά καταδέχονταν να χαραμίσει για μένα, αηδιασμένη στη σκέψη ότι όλη τους η περιουσία θα περιέρχονταν στα χέρια ενός εξώγαμου με νοθευμένο αίμα. Ήταν βέβαιη πως η μάνα μου ήταν κατώτερης τάξης, άλλωστε και μόνο το γεγονός πως ήταν ελληνίδα τα έλεγε όλα.

-    Και ο πατέρας σου; κοίταζε στα λαμπερά μάτια του, που κοίταζαν το κενό, τον ηλιακό δίσκο να δύει.

Την κοίταξε με τα υπέροχα μάτια του γεμάτα τρυφερότητα.

-    Δεν έπρεπε να στραφεί η συζήτηση εδώ.., μονολόγησε μετανιωμένος που αφέθηκε σε μια τέτοια συζήτηση. Μου πρόσφερε ό, τι ένας ευγενής στα παιδιά του: ακριβά ρούχα, καλό φαγητό, ένα τεράστιο σπίτι, υπηρέτες, μόρφωση. Από τριών χρονών είχα τον προσωπικό μου δάσκαλο και ήμουν υποχρεωμένος να μελετώ τα πάντα: από μαθηματικά μέχρι ξένες γλώσσες και ιστορία, η φωνή του ήταν επίπεδη, σχεδόν, μελαγχολική, - είμαι αχάριστος: δε θα ‘πρεπε να έχω παράπονο. Είχε σπουδαίες φιλοδοξίες για μένα και, ευτυχώς, το μυαλό μου είχε τη δυνατότητα να τις ικανοποιήσει, - το μυαλό μου, όχι, εγώ! Παρόλα αυτά, ακόμη και όταν ο δάσκαλός μου του μιλούσε για τις ικανότητές μου, ήταν αδιάφορος.

-    Αδιάφορος; ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον.

-    Τι περίμενες ν’ ακούσεις, Ελένη; την κοίταξε με πραγματική απορία.

Γέλασε με σκληρότητα.

-    Αγάπη; Τρυφερότητα; Νομίζεις ότι ο Ματτίας φον Βέρτινγκερ ενδιαφέρεται για ανόητα συναισθήματα, ακόμη και όσο αφορά το μοναχογιό του; Αδερφούλα μου, μην είσαι αφελής! Το μόνο που ήθελε ήταν να ικανοποιήσει τον εγωισμό του, την αυταρέσκειά του. Νομίζεις ότι στα δικά του μάτια υπήρχε κάτι διαφορετικό για μένα απ’ την ίδια απαξίωση της Βαρόνης; Όχι, ένευσε αρνητικά. Ήθελε να με βλέπει ελάχιστα, ίσως, γιατί έβλεπε κάτι πάνω μου που δεν ήθελε να θυμάται. Καμιά φορά, όταν, - ανόητο παρορμητικό παιδάκι - εισέβαλα στο σαλόνι, για να αγκαλιάσω με λαχτάρα τον πατέρα μου, που είχα να δω μέρες, με κοίταζε με αποστροφή, λες και έβλεπε ένα έκτρωμα, ένα μίασμα και το πρόσωπό του γέμιζε μαύρα δυσοίωνα σύννεφα. Και τότε με αποσπούσε με σιχασιά από πάνω του και με πετούσε στην γκουβερνάντα.

-    Σε χτυπούσε;

-    Μόνο σπάνια, αλλά, όταν το έκανε.. Έβαζε όλη την ψυχή του! Έβγαζε όλο το μένος του για ό, τι συμβόλιζα. Και χτυπούσε, χτυπούσε, ώσπου να κάνει το πρόσωπο μου να μαυρίσει και τα χείλη μου να ματώσουν, ώσπου να πέσω στο πάτωμα σαν σακί, κλαίγοντας, παρακαλώντας, τρέμοντας από φόβο. Όταν έφτανε, πλέον, σε ακρότητες, έβγαινε από την κρίση και έδειχνε σαν να τον χτύπησε κεραυνός: με κοίταζε και ρουθούνιζε, λες και ήμουν ο υπεύθυνος, άκουγε το κλάμα και τα παρακάλια μου και εξοργίζονταν – ένας φον Βέρτινγκερ δεν κλαίει και δεν παρακαλά ποτέ! Με πέταγε στην καημένη την γκουβερνάντα, που μόλις συγκρατούσε τα δάκρυά της, και τη διάταζε να με πάρει μακριά. Η καημένη! Ήταν καλή.. Με πήγαινε στο δωμάτιό μου, τρέμοντας, όσο έτρεμε και η δική μου καρδιά από πόνο και φόβο. Περιποιούνταν, για να με ανακουφίσει, τα τραύματά μου και έκλαιγε μαζί μου,  παρηγορώντας με πως ο μπαμπάς μ’ αγαπούσε και δε θα το ξανάκανε. Και μετά, για να ξεχαστώ και να κάνει την καρδιά μου να χτυπά πιο ήρεμα, μου διηγούνταν παραμύθια για νεράιδες, αυτά που αγαπούσα περισσότερο.Όμως, παρά τον τρόμο μου και πριν, καλά καλά, στεγνώσουν τα δάκρυά μου, αναλογιζόμενος με οδύνη τα υποτιμητικά λόγια του για το κλάμα μου, αποφάσισα και ορκίστηκα να μην ξανακλάψω, ακόμη και αν με σκότωνε. Και κράτησα τον όρκο μου και δε νομίζω ότι θα μπορέσω ποτέ να κλάψω.

Δεν ήθελε να με χτυπά, γιατί το θεωρούσε εξευτελιστικό για έναν αριστοκράτη να δέρνει το παιδί του, γι’ αυτό τέτοια ξεσπάσματα σωματικής βίας ήταν σπάνια: όταν οι σκέψεις που βασάνιζαν αμείλικτα το μυαλό του τον έκαναν να μην μπορεί ν’ αντέξει, χωρίς να ξεσπάσει κάπου. Κι εγώ ήμουν το ιδανικό εξιλαστήριο θύμα, έτσι κι αλλιώς, ήμουν η ρίζα του προβλήματος. Αλλά δεν του άρεσε, αν και είχε μια κλίση στη σωματική βία, όπως έδειξε και η καριέρα του, και κάθε φορά, την ώρα που καθάριζε το μυαλό του και με έβλεπε σωριασμένο κάτω και τους άλλους, - πλην της Βαρόνης -, να κοιτάνε σαστισμένοι, υπέφερε. Το ξέρω ότι υπέφερε. Γι’ αυτό, για να αποφεύγει τα εξευτελιστικά του ξεσπάσματα με έκλεινε μέρες ολόκληρες στο κελάρι, σ’ ένα μικρό δωματιάκι που χρησίμευε σαν αποθήκη. Αυτό γινόταν, όταν, πλέον, ακόμη και η υποψία της παρουσίας μου στο σπίτι του, ήταν δυσβάσταχτη. Από τότε δεν αντέχω τις φυλακές, τις σιχαίνομαι! Η πιο φριχτή καταδίκη για μένα θα ήταν να με κλείσουν σ’ ένα μπουντρούμι για όλη μου τη ζωή.

Ήμουν, όμως, κι εγώ, ένας μικρός δαίμονας! Είχα αποφασίσει να μην κλαίω και να μη δείχνω το φόβο μου, αν και ήξερα καλά πως αυτό θα τσάκιζε τα νεύρα του και το έκανα πράξη, χωρίς κόπο. Το ξύλο απ’ τα χέρια του μου έδινε μια παράξενη ικανοποίηση, μια νίκη: ακόμη και έτσι αποσπούσα το ενδιαφέρον του, είχα το βλέμμα του συνέχεια πάνω μου με κάτι διαφορετικό από υποτίμηση, κι ας ήταν οργή και αβυσσαλέο μίσος, το προτιμούσα. Και τον προκαλούσα μέχρι το τέλος, χαμογέλασε. Μου στοίχισε ένα ανοιγμένο κεφάλι το πείσμα μου και εκείνου ένα βαθύ τραύμα στην αξιοπρέπειά του. Το αισθάνθηκα, όταν συνήλθα και τον είδα να στέκεται πάνω απ’ το κρεβάτι μου με βλέμμα βλοσυρό, δυσοίωνο, όπως νόμισα, αλλά δεν είχα σκοπό να χαμηλώσω το προκλητικό μου βλέμμα. «Ποτέ ξανά!» Είχε πει με σοβαρότητα. «Ποτέ ξανά δε θα σηκώσω χέρι πάνω σου». Κράτησε την υπόσχεσή του.

-    Μίλησέ μου για τη Δανάη, της είπε με λαχτάρα: πες μου πώς είναι να μεγαλώνεις με ανθρώπους που σε αγαπάνε.

Εκείνη έμεινε για λίγο σιωπηλή, μην ξέροντας πώς ν’ αρχίσει. Σήκωσε τα μάτια της απ’ το χώμα και κοίταξε το όμορφο πρόσωπο του αδερφού της που είχε απαλλαγεί απ’ το σκληρό προσωπείο του αξιωματικού των SS.

-    Το σπίτι μας το ξέρεις. Δεν είναι πολύ μεγάλο και ποτέ δεν υπήρξε πολυτελές. Η ζωή μας ήταν άνετη, αλλά όχι, πλουσιοπάροχη. Ο μπαμπάς ήταν τρυφερός και μόνο σπάνια αυστηρός, ποτέ δε με χτύπησε, είπε, κρύβοντας στα λόγια της την αποδοκιμασία της για τη συμπεριφορά του συνταγματάρχη, - έπαιζε μαζί μου, χωρίς να τον εμποδίζει το ότι ήμουν κορίτσι. Και, επιπλέον, είχα τη γιαγιά: όταν ο μπαμπάς έλειπε, ή η μαμά ήταν απασχολημένη, η γιαγιά ήταν εκεί για μένα: να μου πει παραμυθάκια, να μου τραγουδήσει, να με μαλώσει για τις αταξίες που πάντα έμεναν μεταξύ μας. Και η μαμά.. Τα υπέροχα μάτια της ήταν τόσο ζεστά, γεμάτα τρυφερότητα και απεριόριστη αγάπη που ένα της βλέμμα αρκούσε, για να με παρηγορήσει, για να με γεμίσει ασφάλεια.

Ο νεαρός κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι και χαμογέλασε με βεβαιότητα, αφού και μόνο, κοιτώντας το πορτραίτο της Δανάης, τα ήξερε ήδη όλα αυτά, του τα είχαν πει και τα όνειρά του..

-    Τις περισσότερες φορές ήταν η μαμά ο σύντροφος στο παιχνίδι, πριν κάνω παρέες με συνομήλικα παιδιά. Όμως, κι εκείνη δε διέφερε από παιδί, είχε καρδιά μικρού παιδιού. Κάθε χρόνο, μόλις ο καιρός έφτιαχνε, μαζί φυτεύαμε τα λουλούδια στις γλάστρες για τα μπαλκόνια,  - ήμουν πολύ χαρούμενη που με ήθελε για βοηθό της, ένιωθα σημαντική. Θυμάμαι εκείνο το ψάθινο καπέλο της με τον κόκκινο φιόγκο που το γείσο του έκρυβε τα μάτια της και άφηνε μόνο τα χείλη της να φαίνονται, αυτά τα χείλη που βλέπω κάθε φορά που κοιτάζω το πρόσωπό σου, Λευτέρη. Τραγουδούσαμε, γιατί μας άρεσε πολύ αυτή η τελετουργία, κυρίως, γιατί τη μοιραζόμασταν οι δυο μας και κανείς άλλος δεν αναμειγνύονταν.

-    Ποτέ δεν έκαναν καμιά απόπειρα να μ’ εμποδίσουν να διαλέξω μόνη τα παιχνίδια μου, ή τη ζωή μου αργότερα. Οι γονείς μου αγαπούσαν την ελευθερία και δε θα τη στερούσαν από κανένα ζωντανό πλάσμα.

Τα καλοκαίρια τα περνούσαμε στην Αίγινα, στο πατρικό του μπαμπά. Ο μπαμπάς, βέβαια, τον περισσότερο καιρό, παρέμενε στην Αθήνα λόγω της δουλειάς του, αλλά ήμουν τόσο απορροφημένη με τη θάλασσα, τις βόλτες και το παιχνίδι με τα φιλαράκια που με περίμεναν εκεί που, ομολογώ, η απουσία του με άφηνε, σχεδόν, ασυγκίνητη. Εκεί γνώρισα και τον Αντρέα, τον άντρα μου, το γειτονόπουλό μας. Ήμασταν αχώριστοι από την αρχή της γνωριμίας μας και σ’ όλη μου τη ζωή: ταιριάζαμε στο παιχνίδι και στα μυαλά, ήταν κι αυτός επαναστάτης και από μικρή έλεγα πως άμα μεγαλώσω, θα τον παντρευτώ,   - και τον παντρεύτηκα!

Κοίταξε ερευνητικά τον αδερφό της.

-    Το μόνο που με ενοχλούσε στη μαμά, χαμήλωσε τον τόνο της φωνής της, ήταν ότι κάτι την απορροφούσε συνεχώς, κάτι είχε συνέχεια στο μυαλό της, κρύβοντάς το επιδέξια, αλλά όχι και απ’ το ένστικτο ενός μικρού παιδιού. Καταλάβαινα πως για εκείνη αυτό το άλλο ήταν το ίδιο σημαντικό με μένα και ζήλευα, βασανιζόμουν που η μαμά αγαπούσε κάτι άλλο όσο αγαπούσε εμένα.. Μόνο μετά το θάνατό της, η γιαγιά μου αποκάλυψε ποιο ήταν το μυστικό της: η ύπαρξη ενός άλλου παιδιού, ενός μωρού, που για πάντα στη μνήμη της έμεινε μωρό, γι’ αυτό το αγαπούσε τόσο πολύ.. Γι’ αυτό δεν έκανε άλλο παιδί, δεν ήθελε να γεμίσει την αγκαλιά της με άλλο παιδί, αφού έχασε εσένα.

Είδε τα μάτια του Λευτέρη να υγραίνουν και πρόσεξε την απότομη στροφή του προσώπου του, ώστε να ξεφύγει απ’ τη συγκίνηση.

-    Τότε ένιωσα μια πικρόχολη ζήλια, μια ανόητη χαρά που χάθηκε για πάντα εκείνο το μωρό, που η μάνα μου απέκτησε, απατώντας τον καλό μου πατέρα, συνέχισε με τη ντροπή να απαλύνει κι άλλο τη φωνή της, και που δεν έκλεψε ποτέ την αγάπη και τα χάδια της από μένα, - ήταν η σειρά της να στρέψει αλλού το πρόσωπό της μετανιωμένη, για να μη συναντήσει τα μάτια του αδερφού της, που της θύμιζαν, όσα εκείνο το μωρό, που τόσο μισούσε, είχε υποφέρει. Τώρα που σε γνωρίζω καλά, καταλαβαίνω το μέγεθος της κακίας μου! έφερε το χέρι στο πρόσωπο.

Ο Βίλχελμ ακούμπησε το χέρι του στο χέρι που είχε  στο πρόσωπό της και το απομάκρυνε.

-    Κάθε παιδί στη θέση σου το ίδιο θα ένιωθε κι εγώ δεν αποτελώ  εξαίρεση. Μη σε στενοχωρούν πράγματα που είναι παρελθόν: όλοι κάνουμε σκέψεις για τις οποίες μετανιώνουμε, είναι απόλυτα ανθρώπινο.

-    Ξέρεις, δεν έχω καταλάβει ακόμη, αν ο μπαμπάς είχε υποψιαστεί τι μεσολάβησε μεταξύ της Δανάης και του φον Βέρτινγκερ, αλλά ποτέ η αγάπη του γι’ αυτήν δεν άλλαξε στο ελάχιστο. Υποθέτω πως την αγαπούσε τόσο πολύ γι’ αυτό που ήταν, ώστε και να το είχε καταλάβει, δε θα της κρατούσε κακία.

Τα δυο αδέρφια βυθίστηκαν στη σιωπή αναλογιζόμενοι αυτά που ειπώθηκαν, αυτά που έμαθε ο ένας για τον άλλο. Ο ήλιος άρχισε να βουλιάζει νωχελικά πίσω απ’ τα βουνά και ο ήχος των κελαηδισμάτων σαν να ακουγόταν πιο δυνατά.

-    Και για ποιο λόγο ήρθε στην Ελλάδα ο φον Βέρτινγκερ; ρώτησε, για να χαλάσει τη σιωπή.

-    Για να με προειδοποιήσει για τον κίνδυνο που διατρέχω απ’ την παρουσία του Στεφάνου στην Ελλάδα! απάντησε ειρωνικά.

Η Ελένη τινάχτηκε ξαφνιασμένη, ήταν το δικό της όνομα και δε γνώριζε τίποτα σχετικό μ’ αυτόν το συνονόματο.

-    Ποιος είναι αυτός; Πρώτη φορά τον ακούω!

Εκείνος έδεσε τα χέρια του στον αυχένα και με ανάλαφρη διάθεση χαμογέλασε.

-    Α! Είναι ένα άκρως απόρρητο δεδομένο των γερμανικών μυστικών υπηρεσιών! γέλασε και, για να λύσει την απορία της, συνέχισε. Ο Στεφάνου είναι ο Κανένας, θυμάσαι στην Οδύσσεια; Είναι το όνομα που έδωσα στην οντότητά μου ως κατασκόπου! Τον κυνηγάω, μάλιστα, όπου πάω και πάντα τον ξετρυπώνω! Α! Είναι πολύ ικανός κατάσκοπος αυτός ο Στεφάνου, χρησιμοποιεί πάντα διαφορετικά ψευδώνυμα και διαφορετικές ταυτότητες. Και είναι τόσο ικανός, ώστε, μόλις φτάνω μια ανάσα απ’ τη σύλληψή του, μου ξεγλιστράει! Και τώρα, θέλοντας να πάρει το αίμα του πίσω, μιας και του χαλάω κάθε φορά τις δουλειές, βρίσκεται στην Ελλάδα με σκοπό να με δολοφονήσει! η περιγραφή του κόλπου που μηχανεύτηκε και εφάρμοζε με τόση επιτυχία τόσα χρόνια τώρα του έδωσε ένα παράξενο κέφι.

Εκείνη τον κοίταζε σοβαρά.

-    Η εξυπνάδα σου είναι φορές που με τρομάζει! κούνησε το κεφάλι. Είσαι πανούργος!

-    Μπα! Δεν είμαι καν πρωτότυπος, απάντησε, γελώντας. Απλώς, αντέγραψα τον Όμηρο. Η «ύπαρξή» του αποδείχτηκε πάντα πολύ χρήσιμη.

-    Και αυτήν τη φορά; Σε τι χρησιμεύει;

-    Είναι κάτι πολύ σπουδαίο που ο συνταγματάρχης πιστεύει ότι το αγνοώ. Τους ήρθε κουτί η προσπάθεια του Στεφάνου να με δολοφονήσει, συνέχισε κοροϊδευτικά: είναι ο αντιπερισπασμός τους, ώστε ανενόχλητοι απ’ τους Συμμάχους να εκτελέσουν το σχέδιό τους. Αυτό που δεν ξέρουν είναι ότι το ίδιο σχέδιο δολοφονίας θα είναι και ο δικός μου αντιπερισπασμός, ώστε, νομίζοντας οι «δικοί μου» πως δε διατρέχουν κίνδυνο, να είναι περισσότερο χαλαροί, ώστε να μπορέσουν οι Σύμμαχοι, κατά το δυνατόν ευκολότερα, να αποτρέψουν το σχέδιό τους, καταλαβαίνεις; περιέγραψε το σχέδιό του, εντελώς, ήρεμα, ψάχνοντας στα μάτια της Ελένης για αντιρρήσεις.

-    Καταλαβαίνω, η φωνή της ήταν βραχνή, έδειχνε ανήσυχη.

-    Τι συμβαίνει, Ελένη;

-    Αν ανακαλύψουν τι τους έχεις κάνει.., αναστέναξε, η εκδίκησή τους θα ‘ναι σκληρή, Λευτέρη. Παίζεις με τη φωτιά και κανείς δε θα μπορέσει να σε βοηθήσει.

Εκείνος κούνησε το κεφάλι, κατανοώντας αυτά που του έλεγε, ωστόσο, τα μάτια του κοίταζαν τα δικά της γεμάτα από κάτι που έμοιαζε με αποφασιστικότητα και μαζί αδιαφορία.

-    Ξέρω καλύτερα απ’ τον καθένα.. Ναι, παίζω με τη φωτιά, Ελένη, το ξέρω καλά. Όμως, αυτό το παιχνίδι με κράτησε στη ζωή όλα αυτά τα χρόνια. Είναι το νόημα της ζωής μου! τόνισε πυρετικά, αλλά με κάποια πίκρα. Έτσι έμαθα να ζω, ακόμη και στο ίδιο μου το σπίτι, έγινε έξη αυτό το πράγμα και η έξη, στη συνέχεια, έγινε ευχαρίστηση. Αν χάσω αυτό το παιχνίδι, θα.., δεν ξέρω.. Απλώς, αυτήν τη στιγμή δεν μπορώ να το στερηθώ κι ας είναι επικίνδυνο, χαμογέλασε. Αυτό ακριβώς, μ’ αρέσει: όπως θα έχεις καταλάβει, είναι επίπεδη η καρδιά μου, Ελένη, και αυτό το παιχνίδι τη γεμίζει με κάτι, φλογίζει το αίμα μου και μου θυμίζει ότι υπάρχω. Έκανε μια μικρή παύση. Και από την άλλη, ήταν ο μόνος και ο καλύτερος τρόπος, για να τους χτυπήσω.

Η κοπέλα κατάλαβε καλά τι εννοούσε, τα ωραία μελαγχολικά του μάτια μιλούσαν ακόμη πιο εύγλωττα. Δεν μπόρεσε να μην τον αγκαλιάσει κι εκείνος άφησε το κεφάλι του να βυθιστεί στον ώμο της.

-    Πρόσεχε, σε παρακαλώ, του ψιθύρισε, φιλώντας τα χρυσοκόκκινα μαλακά μαλλιά του.

Ο ήλιος είχε χαθεί πίσω απ’ τα βουνά και τα τελευταία υπολείμματα φωτός έβαφαν τον ορίζοντα, που άρχισε να ντύνεται το σκοτεινό μπλε, ενώ ένα μικρό αστεράκι σπινθήρισε δίπλα στο θαμπό ακόμη φεγγάρι των τριών τετάρτων.

 

Ο υπολοχαγός Έστερς έφτανε εκείνη τη στιγμή με ταχύ καλπασμό πίσω στους στάβλους στο σημείο εκκίνησης, όπου περίμενε ο συνταγματάρχης. Εκείνος φάνηκε  ξαφνιασμένος, βλέποντας ποιο ήταν το άλογο κι ο αναβάτης του. Αλλά ακόμη κι ο ίδιος ο Έστερς δεν πίστεψε πως είχε νικήσει. Ωστόσο, το ξάφνιασμα γρήγορα έδωσε τη θέση του σε μια κατακλυσμιαία αίσθηση ευχαρίστησης και ικανοποιημένου εγωισμού.

Ξεπέζεψε δίπλα στο φον Βέρτινγκερ και χάιδεψε το κεφάλι του αλόγου, που ήταν ακόμη λαχανιασμένο.

-    Πού είναι ο λοχαγός; ρώτησε τον συνταγματάρχη.

Εκείνος τον κοίταξε σκοτεινιασμένος, συμπεραίνοντας απ’ τα λόγια του ότι δεν ήξερε πού βρισκόταν ο γιος του.

-    Εννοείς πως δεν ξέρεις πού βρίσκεται; απάντησε αυστηρά, και χωρίς να περιμένει να πάρει απάντηση: πόση ώρα έχεις να τον δεις; ήταν ανήσυχος, αλλά η φωνή του έδειχνε υποψία.

Ο Χανς δυσαρεστημένος από το αυστηρό ύφος του συνταγματάρχη, τον κοίταξε με αναίδεια.

-    Τον προσπέρασα πριν από περίπου τρία τέταρτα, απάντησε απότομα.

-    Και από τότε τον έχασες απ’ τα μάτια σου;! Βλάκα! ξέσπασε. Τον άφησες μόνο σ’ εκείνο το σκοτεινό, επικίνδυνο δάσος; Μα, δε δουλεύει το μυαλό σου;

Ο νεαρός συγκρατήθηκε με δυσκολία, για να μην αντιδράσει με τρόπο που οπωσδήποτε θα τον έστελνε ξανά στη φυλακή.

Δεν πρόλαβε να ανοίξει το στόμα του, για να απαντήσει, όταν το ποδοβολητό ενός αλόγου τράβηξε την προσοχή και των δύο προς την έξοδο του δάσους. Σε λίγο, μπορούσαν να διακρίνουν καθαρά τη μαύρη σιλουέτα της Μάρσιαν που ο αναβάτης της δε φαινόταν να την πιέζει να φτάσει γρηγορότερα στον τερματισμό. Και σε λίγα λεπτά, το δροσερό, γεμάτο ζωντάνια πρόσωπο του νεαρού φον Βέρτινγκερ ήταν λίγα μόνο μέτρα απ’ τα μάτια τους.

Εκείνος ξεπέζεψε ήσυχα με τα υπολείμματα από φυλλωσιές να είναι μπλεγμένα στα μαλλιά του, φανερώνοντας πως είχε απολαύσει μια μακριά, ξέγνοιαστη και αναζωογονητική βόλτα. Κοιτούσε αδιάφορα τον Έστερς που τον είχε νικήσει στην ιπποδρομία. Μάλιστα, το βλέμμα του ήταν τέτοιο που έδινε την εντύπωση πως είχε ξεχάσει εντελώς ότι υπήρχε κάποιος αγώνας.

-    Βλέπω, κύριοι, ότι περιμένατε να επιστρέψω. Δεν υπήρχε λόγος.

Ο ουρανός είχε αρχίσει να σκοτεινιάζει για τα καλά και οι πρώτες λάμπες στους διαδρόμους των στάβλων άναψαν. Ταυτόχρονα, με τον ουρανό, ο Βίλχελμ είδε να σκοτεινιάζει και το πρόσωπο του πατέρα του, που είχε εκνευριστεί από την αφοπλιστική αδιαφορία του γιου του. Όμως, εκείνος εξακολουθούσε να κοιτάζει το συνταγματάρχη με την ίδια προκλητική αδιαφορία που από παιδί είχε μάθει την τρομερή επίδρασή της στην αυτοσυγκράτηση του πατέρα του.

-    Απ’ ό, τι καταλαβαίνω, λοχαγέ, απολαύσατε τον περίπατό σας, αδιαφορώντας για την ανησυχία που θα προκαλούσε η παρατεταμένη απουσία σας. Ήμουν έτοιμος να δώσω εντολή να ερευνήσουν το δάσος. Καταλαβαίνετε πως τόση αναστάτωση, χωρίς ουσιώδη λόγο, δεν επιτρέπεται να προκαλείται τόσο ανεύθυνα από έναν αξιωματικό των SS! Δεν αρμόζει σε έναν λοχαγό των SS! έκρυβε το θυμό του πίσω από μια τυπική επίπληξη, αλλά ο Βίλχελμ έβλεπε καθαρά τι κρυβόταν πίσω από τη λάμψη των ματιών του.

Ο Έστερς χαμογελούσε χαιρέκακα γεμάτος ικανοποίηση που είχε την ευκαιρία να παρακολουθήσει μια τόσο υποτιμητική για το νεαρό λοχαγό επίπληξη απ’ τον ίδιο του τον πατέρα. Αυτό που κανείς απ’ τους δυο τους δεν μπορούσε να διακρίνει ήταν μια υποψία χαμόγελου, που έτρεμε στα χείλη του λοχαγού.

-    Συνταγματάρχα, συνέχισε την τυπικότητα που χρησιμοποίησε ο πατέρας του, γνωρίζετε πως ένας αξιωματικός, οποιονδήποτε βαθμό κι αν κατέχει, δεν έχει το δικαίωμα να επιπλήττει έναν αξιωματικό των SS ενώπιον κατωτέρων του, διότι πλήττεται το ίδιο το κύρος του Γ’ Ράιχ, οι λέξεις έβγαιναν ήρεμα, καλοζυγισμένες, αφού ο νεαρός ήξερε πως θα χτυπούσαν τον πατέρα του εκεί που πονούσε περισσότερο: στην αφοσίωσή του στο Γ’ Ράιχ. Από την άλλη, έχω αποδείξει δεκάδες φορές ότι γνωρίζω και κάνω πράξη, καλύτερα απ’ τον καθένα, το τι αρμόζει σε έναν αξιωματικό των SS.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ συνειδητοποίησε το δίκιο του γιου του και έριξε μια υποτιμητική ματιά στον υπολοχαγό του οποίου την παρουσία είχε ξεχάσει. Ωστόσο, σήκωσε περήφανα το κεφάλι και πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα.

-    Είναι επικίνδυνο ένα τέτοιο μέρος για σένα, απευθύνθηκε, χαμηλώνοντας τους τόνους, στο γιο του που έσφιγγε τα γκέμια της Μάρσιαν, έτοιμος να τη μεταφέρει στο παχνί της. Δεν είσαι σε πεδίο μάχης όπου πολεμάς και σε πολεμούν κατά πρόσωπο: εδώ οι εχθροί κρύβονται σε σκοτεινές γωνίες, καραδοκώντας να επιφέρουν το μοιραίο χτύπημα, - έδινε την εντύπωση πως, πραγματικά, ενδιαφερόταν.

Εκείνος εστίασε τα σπινθηροβόλα μάτια του στο πρόσωπό του.

-    Μην ανησυχείς, έχω συνηθίσει να αντιμετωπίζω  εχθρούς που παραμονεύουν σε σκοτεινές γωνίες, για να χτυπήσουν πισώπλατα, έριξε ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο νόημα στο Χανς, για να τονίσει το υπονοούμενο που έκρυβαν τα λόγια του.

Τράβηξε, απαλά, μα αποφασιστικά τα χαλινάρια του αλόγου και κατευθύνθηκε με φούρια στο στάβλο, αφήνοντας το συνταγματάρχη να ρίξει μια φονική ματιά στον υπολοχαγό, που θιγμένος απ’ τα λόγια του Βίλχελμ, σηκώθηκε κι έφυγε έξω φρενών. Το νεαρό θρασίμι κατόρθωσε να του δηλητηριάσει τη νίκη και το ίδιο δηλητήριο πότιζε το μυαλό του με σκέψεις εκδίκησης.

-    Ο γιος σου ξέρει να γλιστράει μέσ’ απ’ τα χέρια σου! Πέταξε χαιρέκακα στο συνταγματάρχη, φεύγοντας, αδιάφορος μες στην οργή του για την αντίδραση που θα προκαλούσε.

Ο συνταγματάρχης εκνευρισμένος κι άλλο απ’ το σχόλιο του Έστερς πλησίασε αργά στο στάβλο την ώρα που ο Βίλχελμ, έχοντας τελειώσει το ξέζεμα της φοράδας του, ντυνόταν το σακάκι της στολής του. Διέκρινε τη σιλουέτα του πατέρα του στο άνοιγμα του μικρού στάβλου μπροστά από ένα σκούρο μπλε φόντο. Είχε τα χέρια του σταυρωμένα στο στήθος και τον κοιτούσε με περίσκεψη, χωρίς, ωστόσο, να μοιάζει θυμωμένος. Ο νεαρός τοποθέτησε το πηλίκιο των SS στα μαλλιά του και μόνο τότε τον κοίταξε.

-    Νόμιζα ότι είχες φύγει. Γιατί έμεινες; Όχι, φυσικά, για να ζητήσεις συγγνώμη που για άλλη μια φορά με υποβάθμισες εξευτελιστικά μπροστά σ’ αυτόν.

-    Δεν έχω να ζητήσω συγγνώμη για τίποτα, ειδικά από σένα, ο νεαρός χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά. Θέλω να μάθω το λόγο που παρέβης την επιθυμία μου να τρέξεις κόντρα στον Έστερς.

Το χαμόγελο σβήστηκε απ’ τα χείλη του συνταγματάρχη και τα μάτια του πλημμύρισαν δυσαρέσκεια.

-    Πρώτον, γιατί δεν ήταν η δική μου επιθυμία. Και δεύτερον, γιατί ήθελα να καταλάβεις ότι δεν μπορείς πια να με σέρνεις σε καταστάσεις που μου προκαλούν απέχθεια.

Τα χείλη του συνταγματάρχη μελάνιασαν, αλλά μες στο μισοσκόταδο δε φάνηκε. Μόνο ο καταραμένος ο γιος του είχε τη δύναμη να προκαλεί τέτοια καταιγίδα στο μυαλό του. Δαγκώθηκε. Άρπαξε το μπράτσο του Βίλχελμ τη στιγμή που θα τον προσπερνούσε. Τα μάτια του συναντήθηκαν με τα ατρόμητα μάτια του νεαρού.

-    Τα χαλινάρια που σου είχα περάσει κρατούσαν γερά, ώσπου κατέλαβες αυτό το αξίωμα και ξέφυγες! άφησε όλη την απέχθεια και τη μνησίκακη ευχαρίστηση του για το Βίλχελμ και τα όσα έζησε, να βγουν στη φωνή του που χρωματίζονταν από το συχνό τρίξιμο των δοντιών του. Τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν σαν να βρισκόταν σε παραλήρημα, εξαιτίας της αψήφησης των επιθυμιών του, που γι’ αυτόν συμβόλιζε μια ήττα.

-    Αυτό, απάντησε με την αφοπλιστική του ηρεμία που, όμως, επέτρεπε να έρπει η ικανοποίηση, επειδή είχε την ευκαιρία να του χτυπήσει κατά πρόσωπο αυτό που για χρόνια έθαβε μέσα του, - έπρεπε να το σκεφτείς εγκαίρως!

Απαλλάχτηκε απ’ το σφίξιμό του και απομακρύνθηκε με σταθερό βήμα, προσπερνώντας τον ιπποκόμο που ερχόταν, για να κλείσει το στάβλο.

-    Δεν είναι αργά, μικρέ, καθόλου αργά! ψέλλισε με μίσος, χωρίς να είναι σε θέση ν’ αντιληφθεί τον ιπποκόμο.

 

Το ίδιο βράδυ, ο υπολοχαγός Έστερς με θολωμένο ακόμη το μυαλό από τα λόγια του φον Βέρτινγκερ και, αποφασίζοντας πως το σχέδιό του αρκετά είχε καθυστερήσει, πήγε στην ταβέρνα, όπου είχε το στέκι της η Τρυγόνα και η συμμορία της.

Η έρευνα της Τρυγόνας είχε προχωρήσει, η κοπέλα, αντίθετα μ’ αυτόν, δεν έμεινε άπραγη. Η Δανάη Στεφάνου δεν είχε τίποτα αλλόκοτο στη ζωή της πέρα από μια περίοδο μερικών μηνών που έμεινε μακριά από το σπίτι της, κατά τα φημολογούμενα στο μοναστήρι της Παντάνασσας. «Και, ίσως, ενδιαφέρεσαι για την ημερομηνία», του είπε με νόημα και τα στρογγυλά της μάτια φεγγοβολούσαν με λαιμαργία, «1916!». Του συνέστησε να ψάξει στο μοναστήρι, αν εξακολουθούσε να τον ενδιαφέρει το μυστικό του λοχαγού και το ύφος της ήταν περιπαιχτικό.

«Α! Είναι και κάτι άλλο: η γριά μάνα της Δανάης. Έχω βάλει ανθρώπους να την παρακολουθούν», κούνησε το κεφάλι. «Αφού είναι τόσο σημαντική, ώστε να την επισκεφτεί ο κύριος Βέρτινγκερ, αξίζει τον κόπο να δούμε πού τριγυρίζει. Και ξέρεις πού πηγαίνει γριά γυναίκα;» γέλασε. «Στο δάσος της Πεντέλης, σε μια μικρή καλύβα, όπου μένει ένας γεράκος με την εγγονή του.»

Στο δάσος της Πεντέλης ήταν που χάθηκε, μόλις πριν λίγες ώρες.. Κι έδειχνε πολύ χαρούμενος που χάθηκε..

Ωστόσο πιο ευχάριστο κι από αυτά τα νέα ήταν το γεγονός ότι διέκρινε κάτι διαφορετικό εκείνο το βράδυ στα ακατέργαστης ομορφιάς χαρακτηριστικά της νεαρής συνεργάτιδάς του. Διέκρινε μια αλλαγή που του άρεσε, γιατί κατάλαβε πως η Τρυγόνα πια είχε εμπλακεί στην υπόθεση με κάτι παραπάνω από τον τυπικό επαγγελματισμό και η πονηριά του τον διαβεβαίωνε πως αυτό ήταν εγγύηση αποτελεσματικότητας, παρόλο που αγνοούσε τι είχε συντελέσει σ’ αυτήν την αλλαγή.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Ξυπνώντας, το επόμενο πρωί ένιωθε μια φοβερή ανανέωση την οποία απέδωσε στο γεγονός ότι το νόημα της ζωής του επέστρεψε δριμύτερο με περισσότερο σφρίγος από πριν. Καθώς σηκωνόταν απ’ το κρεβάτι του, ήξερε ότι δε θα μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα άλλο αυτόν τον καιρό απ’ το να ερευνά τη ζωή του λοχαγού. Πρώτος στόχος: το απομονωμένο μοναστήρι της Παντάνασσας.

Η πρώτη του φροντίδα εκείνη τη μέρα ήταν να πάρει άδεια, ώστε να απαλλαγεί απ’ τα καθήκοντά του και να αφοσιωθεί πλήρως στο έργο του. Στη συνέχεια, κατευθύνθηκε με μερικές προμήθειες προς την τοποθεσία όπου έστεκε το μοναστήρι, σ’ ένα απόκρημνο κατσάβραχο περιτριγυρισμένο από πυκνή βλάστηση, ακόμη πιο πυκνή εξαιτίας της προχωρημένης ανοιξιάτικης ανθοφορίας.

Κατασκήνωσε κοντά στο μοναστήρι, ώστε να έχει ανοιχτό το οπτικό πεδίο και να μπορεί να παρακολουθεί τα πάντα, προστατευμένος από την ίδια βλάστηση που πάντα έβρισκε ενοχλητική, αποφασισμένος να μη φύγει από εκεί, προτού αποκτήσει κάποια πρόσβαση στο αυστηρό γυναικείο μοναστήρι. Δεν το έβρισκε φρόνιμο να εισβάλει με την ιδιότητά του ως αξιωματικού του γερμανικού στρατού, γιατί απ’ τη μια θα προκαλούσε την από αντίδραση, μη συνεργασία των καλογριών, που, έτσι κι αλλιώς, δε θεωρούσε ιδιαίτερα πιθανή, και από την άλλη θα προσέλκυε το ενδιαφέρον των ανωτέρων του στο στράτευμα και, συνάμα, του νεαρού φον Βέρτινγκερ, οπότε το πλεονέκτημα του αιφνιδιασμού θα χανόταν κι αυτό δεν έπρεπε να γίνει με κανέναν τρόπο. Αν μαχόταν επί ίσοις όροις με το λοχαγό, ήταν σίγουρο ότι είχε εκ των προτέρων χάσει. Κι αν έχανε αυτήν τη φορά, θα ήταν για όλη του τη ζωή χαμένος: θα τον στοίχειωνε αιώνια το είδωλο του νεαρού φον Βέρτινγκερ.

Πέρασε δυο μέρες σαν ερημίτης με μόνη συντροφιά τα πλάσματα του δάσους και τη φασαρία τους και τα σκοτεινά του σχέδια που ανέλυε, συνεχώς, με παθολογική εμμονή. Ώρες - ώρες, συνειδητοποιούσε και ο ίδιος πως πλησίαζε τα σύνορα της τρέλας, αλλά δεν το έβαζε κάτω: είχε την αίσθηση πως, σύντομα, θα έβρισκε την απάντηση στο πρόβλημά του.

Ένα πρωινό που οι αχτίνες του ήλιου έπαιζαν χαρούμενα με τα φύλλα και τα κλαδιά που έκρυβαν το κατάλυμά του, άκουσε τον απαλό ήχο ενός τραγουδιού που ολοένα και πλησίαζε. Σηκώθηκε και προχώρησε σκυφτός, κρυμμένος στους θάμνους, πλησιάζοντας την πηγή του τραγουδιού.

Γυναικεία φωνή, πολύ νεανική, χαρούμενη: χαμογέλασε. Τώρα, την είχε στο πεδίο εμβέλειάς του, την έβλεπε καθαρά. Καλόγρια, αλλά, πολύ μικρή, σχεδόν παιδί, έβλεπε το γλυκό της προσωπάκι. Κουβαλούσε προμήθειες απ’ το χωριό, λίγα χιλιόμετρα παρακάτω. Είχε λεπτό, καλοσχηματισμένο σωματάκι που τα φαρδιά ράσα δεν κατόρθωναν να το κρύψουν. Χαμογέλασε και τα μάτια του άστραψαν πονηρά: είχε μέρες να δει γυναίκα και ένιωθε σαν το σάτυρο που βλέπει μπροστά του παρθένα.

Χωρίς δισταγμό, πετάχτηκε ξαφνικά μπροστά της. Η κοπέλα κοντοστάθηκε σαστισμένη, παρ’ όλο που ο Έστερς ήταν ντυμένος με πολιτικά. Η θέα του αξύριστου, αχτένιστου άντρα με τα άγρια μάτια, ενώ στην αρχή την ξάφνιασε, τώρα, της έφερε τρόμο. Ξεπερνώντας την αρχική παραλυσία, πέταξε το καλάθι κάτω και έκανε να το βάλει στα πόδια, αλλά ο Έστερς με μια αντανακλαστική κίνηση βρέθηκε πίσω της. Την άρπαξε με το ένα χέρι απ’ τη μέση και την έσφιξε πάνω του, ενώ με το άλλο της έκλεισε το στόμα. Έπνιξε το ουρλιαχτό της.

-    Μη φοβάσαι, γλυκιά μου, της ψιθύρισε όσο πιο τρυφερά μπορούσε στο αυτί. Δε θα σου κάνω κακό. Μόνο δώσε μου κάτι να φάω, - δεν πεινούσε, αλλά έπρεπε οπωσδήποτε να βρει κάτι, για να πιαστεί.

Την ελευθέρωσε και το κορίτσι τον κοίταξε από πάνω μέχρι κάτω με προσοχή. Ο Χανς πρόσεξε το ελαφρό κοκκίνισμα στα μάγουλά της, σίγουρα η μικρή τον έβρισκε γοητευτικό, τόσο γοητευτικό που δεν πρόσεξε την προφορά του. Του πρόσφερε δειλά λίγο ψωμί κι εκείνος κάθισε κάτω, κάνοντας πως το τρώει με όρεξη. Εκείνη έκανε να φύγει.

-    Μη φεύγεις, σε παρακαλώ, της είπε με πραγματική ικεσία. Κάνε μου λίγη παρέα.

Η κοπέλα τον κοίταξε και, για λίγο, δίστασε. Ωστόσο, ο Έστερς έδωσε με τόση επιτυχία αθωότητα στα μάτια του που συγκινημένη, έπεισε τον εαυτό της να μείνει, άλλωστε ένιωθε να την προσελκύει ακαταμάχητα η παρουσία ενός ωραίου αρσενικού τόσο κοντά της. Κάθισε στο χώμα, απέναντί του και τον παρακολουθούσε με τα ανόητα μάτια της γεμάτα λαίμαργη περιέργεια.

Ο υπολοχαγός χαμογέλασε μέσα του, γιατί διέκρινε με την πρώτη τι σήμαιναν αυτά τα σημάδια.

-    Πώς σε λένε, μικρή μου; ρώτησε τόσο ευγενικά που ακόμη κι ο ίδιος απόρησε.

-    Αικατερίνη, απάντησε με τη λεπτή φωνή της.

-    Δεν είσαι πολύ μικρή για καλόγρια;

\-    Είμαι δόκιμη καλόγρια. Είμαι δεκαέξι χρονών.

Ακούγοντας την ηλικία της ένιωσε ένα σκίρτημα μέσα του, πάντα η ιδέα της νεανικής σάρκας τον διέγειρε και από τον τρόπο που τον εξερευνούσε το βλέμμα της μικρής, κατάλαβε ότι δεν ήταν, ακριβώς, και το υπόδειγμα καλόγριας.

-    Πώς βρέθηκες εδώ; Δεν έχεις γονείς;

-    Όχι, δεν έχω κανέναν, οι καλόγριες με μεγάλωσαν και τώρα είναι χρέος μου να αφιερωθώ στο μοναστήρι και στον Κύριο.

Του ήρθε να βάλει τα γέλια με το ύφος της μικρής που, σαφώς, το είχε αποκτήσει μιμούμενη τις άλλες καλόγριες, αλλά, φυσικά, δεν πίστευε αυτά που έλεγε. Ανασήκωσε το φρύδι και την κάρφωσε με το γοητευτικά πονηρό βλέμμα του, που έκανε το κορίτσι να μουδιάσει.

-    Ωστόσο, το να αφοσιωθείς στον Κύριο, σημαίνει ότι αρνείσαι τον κόσμο. Εσύ, όμως, δεν ξέρεις τίποτα απ’ τον κόσμο και δεν μπορείς να αρνηθείς κάτι για το οποίο δε γνωρίζεις τίποτα.

Φάνηκε προβληματισμένη. Τα ματάκια της τον κοίταζαν ερευνητικά, αλλά πάντα λαίμαργα.

-    Έτσι είναι, κύριε, αλλά δεν υπάρχει κανείς για μένα έξω απ’ το μοναστήρι. Κανείς, για να μου δείξει τον αληθινό κόσμο κι ας το θέλω, η λαχτάρα έβγαινε απ’ το στενό στέρνο της.

Εκείνος της χαμογέλασε και σύρθηκε κοντά της, πέρασε το χέρι του στη λεπτή μέση της.

-    Εγώ μπορώ να σου μάθω τα πάντα, μικρή μου..

Και παρά την προσπάθειά της ν’ αντισταθεί, χρησιμοποιώντας τη μυϊκή του δύναμη, την ξάπλωσε στο χώμα και ανέβηκε από πάνω της, σφίγγοντας τους μηρούς της ανάμεσα στα πόδια του. Τον κοίταζε τρομαγμένη, αλλά δεν έβγαζε λέξη. Ο Χανς, χαμογελώντας, πέταξε τη μαύρη μαντήλα που έκρυβε το κεφάλι της και έλυσε τα κατάξανθα μαλλιά της, πήρε μια τούφα στα δάχτυλά του και τη μύρισε με απόλαυση, εκείνη έκλεισε τα μάτια ανατριχιάζοντας.

-    Είσαι όμορφη, μικρή μου.

Άνοιξε προσεκτικά, αλλά βιαστικά το ράσο της, γυμνώνοντας το μικρό άγουρο στήθος της, και αμέσως άνοιξε το ρούχο της μέχρι κάτω με βία που αντί να την τρομοκρατήσει, της προκάλεσε έναν βαθύ αναστεναγμό.

Ο Χανς χαμογέλασε και κοίταξε λαίμαργα το κορμάκι της. Λεπτό, αλλά καλοσχηματισμένο, άγουρο ακόμη, όμως, γι’ αυτό ακαταμάχητο.

-    Πολύ όμορφη, είπε πονηρά.

Καθώς ντυνόταν, παρακολουθώντας τη μικρή να τυλίγεται το ράσο της, τρέμοντας ακόμη από συγκίνηση και εξάντληση,  μπόρεσε να μάθει ό, τι χρειαζόταν για το μοναστήρι: ότι το μοναστήρι πρόσφερε άσυλο σε πολλές γυναίκες ανύπαντρες μητέρες και, στη συνέχεια, βοηθούσε, ώστε να βρεθεί το κατάλληλο σπίτι, ή ίδρυμα για κάθε μωρό. Ωστόσο, οι μεγαλύτερες καλόγριες, που γνώριζαν ποιες γυναίκες πέρασαν γι’ αυτόν το σκοπό τις πόρτες του μοναστηριού, δεν έβγαζαν λέξη. Παρ’ όλα αυτά, διέθεταν ένα λεπτομερές αρχείο για τις περιπτώσεις που φιλοξένησαν, φυλαγμένο σαν κόρη οφθαλμού, σ’ ένα κλειδωμένο δωματιάκι μέσα στη βιβλιοθήκη.

Τα μάτια του Έστερς γυάλισαν σαν να έβλεπαν χρυσάφι. Χρειάστηκε μόνο πέντε λεπτά, για να την πείσει πως έπρεπε ν’ αποκτήσει κάποιες πολύτιμες γι’ αυτόν πληροφορίες που θα τους εξασφάλιζαν μια ονειρεμένη ζωή μαζί, - γιατί της υποσχέθηκε ότι, εφόσον ήταν ο πρώτος άντρας που γνώρισε, θα την παντρευόταν, όμως, είχε ανάγκη αυτήν την εξυπηρέτηση, κι ας κατανοούσε πόσο δύσκολο της ήταν να προδώσει την εμπιστοσύνη των καλογριών που την είχαν μεγαλώσει. Αλλά, απ’ τη στιγμή που εκείνος θα γινόταν ο άντρας της, όφειλε να τοποθετήσει αυτόν πάνω από όλα τα άλλα και να υπακούει κάθε του επιθυμία.

Της μικρής της φάνηκαν απόλυτα λογικά όλα αυτά, άλλωστε το μοναστήρι δε θα πάθαινε τίποτα, αν χανόταν ένας πάπυρος απ’ το αρχείο του. Στο κάτω - κάτω, οι καλόγριες είχαν χρέος να της εξασφαλίσουν μια καλή ζωή και απ’ τη στιγμή  που βρήκε μόνη της τον τρόπο, δεν ήταν σωστό να της σταθούν εμπόδιο. Πίστευε με αφέλεια πως αυτός ο όμορφος, ρωμαλέος άντρας την αγάπησε, στ’ αλήθεια. Συμφώνησε, λοιπόν, χαμογελώντας ευτυχισμένη.

-    Και για ποιο όνομα θέλεις να ψάξω;

-    Δανάη Στεφάνου, απάντησε, χωρίς δισταγμό, κοιτάζοντας σκοτεινά το κορίτσι που δεν μπήκε καν στον κόπο να ρωτήσει το όνομα του.

Και με το όνομα της μυστηριώδους ελληνίδας να κυριαρχεί στο μυαλό του, παρακολούθησε βλοσυρά τη λεπτή σιλουέτα της μικρής να λικνίζεται, ακολουθώντας το μονοπάτι που έβγαζε στις πύλες του μοναστηριού. Η αγωνία του για το τι επρόκειτο να αποκαλυφθεί ήταν τόσο συντριπτική, ώστε δεν τον άφηνε να νιώσει περήφανος με τον εαυτό του για την αποπλάνηση της καλόγριας για την οποία δε χρειάστηκε πάνω από μισή ώρα.

Μάζεψε τα πράγματά του. Απ’ τη στιγμή, που είχε ανακαλύψει ένα πειθήνιο όργανο, που θα εκτελούσε τυφλά την αποστολή του, δεν ήταν αναγκαίο να παριστάνει άλλο τον ερημίτη. Ένιωθε ανάλαφρος, καθώς κατέβαινε στους πρόποδες του βουνού. Θα επέστρεφε σε τρεις μέρες, - έτσι είχαν συμφωνήσει -, για να παραλάβει το θησαυρό του και να δώσει στη μικρή την αμοιβή της, χαμογέλασε. Στ’ αλήθεια, αυτό το ηλίθιο θηλυκό πίστεψε ότι θα το παντρευόταν.

Ωστόσο, τώρα που επέστρεφε στην Αθήνα, στην αληθινή ζωή, ένιωθε να τον παρασύρει η επιθυμία να έρθει σε επαφή με το περιβάλλον αυτής της γυναίκας, που η γοητεία της ήταν τέτοια, ώστε να παρασύρει, ακόμη και νεκρή, τον φον Βέρτινγκερ σε μια εν δυνάμει προδοσία. Είχε αρκετές φορές κάνει το δρόμο ως το αρχοντικό, τρόπος του λέγειν, των Στεφάνου, αλλά κάτι σαν δέος, αν μπορούσε να ειπωθεί κάτι τέτοιο γι’ αυτόν, τον κρατούσε μακριά. Άλλωστε αυτό το σπίτι ήταν κάτι σαν ιερό, το ‘νιωθε, για τον δικό του Θεό, το φον Βέρτινγκερ, κι αυτό έφτανε, για να εμποδίσει κάθε απόπειρα εισβολής του εκεί.

Εκείνο το απόγευμα, όμως, νίκησε το ανίερο, γι’ αυτόν, αίσθημα του σεβασμού και δρασκέλισε την καγκελόπορτα που έφραζε το ρημαγμένο κήπο. Ένιωθε παράξενα, κάτι σαν συγκίνηση, την ίδια, - ήταν σίγουρος -, που ένιωθε και ο φον Βέρτινγκερ κάθε φορά που ακουμπούσε τα πέλματά του σ’ αυτά τα χώματα.

Χτύπησε απαιτητικά την πόρτα και περίμενε. Ήξερε ότι ο μόνος ένοικος του σπιτιού τώρα πια ήταν η γριά μάνα της Δανάης. Άκουσε βαριά βήματα να πλησιάζουν δύσκολα την πόρτα. Τέντωσε το κορμί του που το αναστάτωνε η αδημονία για το τι θ’ αντίκριζε.

Η κουρασμένη, μα γεμάτη αξιοπρέπεια και περηφάνια σεβάσμια όψη της κυρά - Άννας τον τάραξε και για μια στιγμή η αναίδειά του κλονίστηκε από κάτι που προσέγγιζε το σεβασμό που είχε για τον ίδιο το νεαρό φον Βέρτινγκερ, - θα ορκιζόταν, μάλιστα, ότι στα μάτια της γριάς κυρίας έβλεπε την ίδια ατάραχη έκφραση που είχαν και τα μάτια του νεαρού.

Εκείνη τον ρώτησε απότομα τι ήθελε, ήταν φανερό ότι η θέα της στολής του πάγωσε τον εσωτερικό της κόσμο και έβγαλε το βλέμμα του φιδιού, με το οποίο είχε υποδεχτεί και τον φον Βέρτινγκερ. Κάτι δυσοίωνο έσφιξε σαν μέγγενη την καρδιά της με το που έπεσε το βλέμμα της στο πλούσιο από αναίδεια πρόσωπο του νεαρού.

Ο Έστερς, χωρίς να μπει στον κόπο να απαντήσει, προχώρησε, παραμερίζοντας απότομα τη γυναίκα και εισέβαλε, όπως ένας κατακτητής θα έκανε. Ανίχνευσε το χώρο εκστασιασμένος ως το σαλόνι: διέκρινε τη μυρωδιά του φον Βέρτινγκερ στο χώρο, μπορούσε ακόμη και να τον δει να περιφέρεται.

\-    Ποιος είστε; τον ρώτησε δεσποτικά ξανά η γυναίκα, αρπάζοντάς τον απ’ το μπράτσο με την παράξενη για την ηλικία της δύναμη.

Εκείνος την κοίταξε ξαφνιασμένος, είχε απορροφηθεί εντελώς στην αναζήτηση των σημαδιών του νεαρού φον Βέρτινγκερ σ’ εκείνο το ελληνικό σπίτι.

-    Με στέλνει ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ, απάντησε ειρωνικά, τονίζοντας με νόημα το όνομα.

-    Ποιος είναι αυτός; απάντησε εκείνη, προσποιούμενη τέλεια την ανήξερη.

Αλλά, στο μεταξύ, κάτι άλλο είχε τραβήξει την προσοχή του υπολοχαγού, που ούτε καν άκουσε την απάντησή της, ούτε και τον ένοιαζε. Πλησίασε αποχαυνωμένος το πορτραίτο της Δανάης που κρέμονταν πάνω απ’ το τζάκι, πάτησε πάνω στο σκαλοπάτι, για να τη δει από πιο κοντά.

-    Αυτή είναι η Δανάη Στεφάνου, σωστά; ρώτησε, γυρνώντας στη γριά που τον κοίταζε εξοργισμένη απ’ την απρέπειά του να πλησιάσει τόσο πολύ το πορτραίτο της κόρης της. Όμως, η αλήθεια είναι, πως είχε βεβαιωθεί και δεν είχε ανάγκη την απάντησή της.

Γύρισε ξανά στο πορτραίτο της γυναίκας, την οποία έβρισκε αληθινά υπέροχη. Ξαφνικά, ένιωσε σαν να τον χτύπησε κεραυνός. Τραβήχτηκε για λίγο, για να κοιτάξει καλύτερα, μετά πλησίασε ξανά, αγγίζοντας με τις άκρες των δαχτύλων του τα καλοσχηματισμένα χείλη της, πλημμυρισμένος λατρεία. Γιατί τα χείλη αυτά θα τα αναγνώριζε οπουδήποτε, ήταν λατρεμένα αυτά τα χείλη: τα είχε συνέχεια στο μυαλό του, μαζί με τη μορφή του ειδώλου του. Ναι, αυτά ήταν, ήξερε κάθε λεπτομέρειά τους, γι’ αυτό δε χωρούσε ίχνος αμφιβολίας.

Η κυρά - Άννα τον είδε ξαφνικά, να οπισθοχωρεί, να απομακρύνεται χλομός απ’ το τζάκι, με τα μάτια γουρλωμένα σαν να είδε φάντασμα. Έμεινε ακόμη ένα δευτερόλεπτο να κοιτά αποσβολωμένος τη γυναίκα του πορτραίτου και αμέσως μετά, έφυγε τρέχοντας από εκείνο το σπίτι. Η γυναίκα έκλεισε πίσω του την πόρτα, νιώθοντας ακόμη έντονο το ρίγος ενός κακού οιωνού.

Ο Έστερς μπόρεσε να ανακτήσει την αυτοκυριαρχία του μόνο, όταν έκλεισε την πόρτα του στρατιωτικού τζιπ που οδηγούσε. Τράβηξε πίσω τα μαλλιά του, ήταν αναστατωμένος, αλλά όχι, φυσικά, επειδή είδε φάντασμα. Μια φευγαλέα σκέψη τον είχε αναστατώσει τόσο, μια σκέψη που ούτε να την επαναλάβει στον εαυτό του τολμούσε, τόσο απίστευτη, τρελή ήταν. Και όσο κι αν εξυπηρετούσε τα σχέδιά του, δεν αποτολμούσε να την ολοκληρώσει στο μυαλό του, ή να την αρθρώσει: μόνο ένας τρελός θα διατύπωνε μια τέτοια απίστευτη και, ταυτόχρονα, φριχτή ιδέα.


	32. Chapter 32

Η παράξενη αυτή επίσκεψη έβαλε σε έντονες υποψίες την κυρά - Άννα, πολύ περισσότερο που εκείνο το δυσάρεστο συναίσθημα δεν έλεγε να σηκωθεί πάνω απ’ το στήθος της. Έπρεπε να προειδοποιήσει τον Λευτέρη για το κακό που πλησίαζε, έπρεπε να ξέρει, για να πάρει τα μέτρα του. Άλλωστε, εκείνο το κομμάτι παλιού αιγυπτιακού παπύρου που φτερούγιζε στα όνειρά της, ξύπνησε στο μυαλό της αυτό που είχε σβήσει απ’ τα χρόνια στη μνήμη της και τώρα, συνειδητοποιούσε τι καταστροφικές συνέπειες τύλιγε στις πτυχές του, που μύριζαν έντονα μούχλα.

Έστειλε έναν πολύ δικό της, πιστό άνθρωπο να ειδοποιήσει το λοχαγό, έστειλε τον μπάρμπα - Φώτη, που, συχνά - πυκνά, την επισκεπτόταν, για να της φέρνει νέα από τη Ελένη. Του μήνυσε να συναντηθούν στις μεγάλες αποθήκες με το σιτάρι, έξω απ’ την Καισαριανή. Και εκείνος έσπευσε.

Έμαθε για την επίσκεψη του νεαρού γερμανού στρατιωτικού και η περιγραφή δεν του άφησε καμιά αμφιβολία ότι επρόκειτο για τον Έστερς. Ένας μανιασμένος θυμός κυρίευσε τον πάντοτε νηφάλιο λοχαγό των SS, επειδή αυτός ο άνθρωπος είχε το θράσος να ενοχλήσει εκείνη τη σεβάσμια γυναίκα και να ιεροσυλήσει, αγγίζοντας το πορτραίτο της Δανάης, που για εκείνον είχε παρόμοια αξία με την ίδια τη νεκρή μάνα του.

Η κυρά - Άννα, βλέποντας την αναστάτωσή του, χάιδεψε το μάγουλό του συγκινημένη, έχοντας επίγνωση μιας αλήθειας που ο νεαρός αγνοούσε, και της οποίας οι συνέπειες  μπορούσαν να είναι ολέθριες. Ήταν, μάλιστα, τόσο έκδηλη η συγκίνησή της που ο Βίλχελμ την κοίταξε με απορία.

-    Παραμέρισε το θυμό, παιδί μου, υπάρχουν πράγματα που προέχουν.

-    Ποια είναι αυτά; ρώτησε, σχεδόν, απαιτητικά, νιώθοντας πως επρόκειτο για κάτι πραγματικά σημαντικό.

Η γυναίκα κατάλαβε ότι ήρθε η ώρα να αποκαλύψει τα αληθινά γεγονότα στον εγγονό της, ακριβώς, όπως το είχε αποφασίσει, απ’ τη στιγμή που ήρθε σε επαφή μ’ εκείνον τον επικίνδυνο άνθρωπο.

-    Η Δανάη τους τελευταίους μήνες της εγκυμοσύνης της κατέφυγε στη φιλοξενία ενός μοναστηριού, - ήταν ο μόνος τρόπος, ώστε να μη γίνει αντιληπτή η εγκυμοσύνη της και να μην αρχίσουν τα σχόλια του κόσμου, αφού ο άντρας της έλειπε από καιρό, και ξεσπάσει κάποιο σκάνδαλο. Εκείνη την εποχή ήταν πολύ συνηθισμένο γυναίκες να μένουν για κάποιο διάστημα σε μοναστήρια, εκπληρώνοντας κάποιο τάμα, οπότε κανείς, ούτε ο άντρας της, θα έβαζαν κακό με το νου τους. Εκεί σε γέννησε, ήμουν συνέχεια στο πλευρό της, το γέρικο πρόσωπό της φωτίστηκε από ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο. Ήταν εύκολη γέννα, ήσουν ένα πανέμορφο μικρό μωράκι που έκλαιγε ελάχιστα, - οι καλόγριες έλεγαν πως δεν είχαν δει πιο χαριτωμένο μωρό.

 Η μορφή της σοβάρεψε ξαφνικά, καθώς έπρεπε να προχωρήσει σε ό, τι δραματικό ακολούθησε κι, όπως κατανοούσε ο Βίλχελμ, δυσκολευόταν να το ξεστομίσει.

-    Το συζητήσαμε με τη Δανάη, και υποφέραμε πολύ και οι δύο μέχρι να πάρουμε την απόφαση, μια απόφαση που μας στοίχισε τη συνείδηση και την καρδιά μας.

 Ο νεαρός άντρας παρακολουθούσε συνοφρυωμένος με κομμένη την ανάσα, έχοντας υποψιαστεί ήδη τη συνέχεια.

-    Η μάνα σου έστειλε ένα γράμμα στον φον Βέρτινγκερ, ενημερώνοντάς τον για τη γέννησή σου: βλέπεις, παιδί μου, τα γεγονότα που οδήγησαν στο χωρισμό τους ήταν τόσο επώδυνα για τη Δανάη που δεν ήθελε να του πει την αλήθεια για την εγκυμοσύνη της. Ωστόσο, τώρα συνειδητοποιούσε πως δεν υπήρχε άλλη λύση, πήρε βαθιά ανάσα και κοίταξε πέρα, για να αποφύγει τα ζεστά μάτια του εγγονού της: έπρεπε να ζήσεις και η ζωή σου έπρεπε να είναι όσο το δυνατόν καλύτερη, χωρίς το βαρύ στίγμα..

-    Του μπάσταρδου, ξεστόμισε ωμά τη λέξη που η κυρά Άννα δυσκολεύονταν να χρησιμοποιήσει.

Εκείνη ένευσε καταφατικά συγκινημένη.

-    Εκείνη δεν μπορούσε να σου προσφέρει τίποτα, μόνο μια ζωή μες στη ντροπή, χωρίς καμιά προοπτική.

-    Και επιπλέον, η γέννηση και η παρουσία μου θα κατέστρεφε την οικογένεια και την ευτυχισμένη ζωή της. Το στίγμα θα ήταν το ίδιο βαρύ και για την ίδια, σωστά; συνέχισε το ίδιο ωμά, με μια υποψία θυμού να παλεύει με την πίκρα που ανάβλυζε στην καρδιά του.

-    Πίστεψέ με, εσένα σκεφτόταν πάνω απ’ όλα. Εκείνος με μια λιτή επιστολή απάντησε πως θα έπαιρνε αυτό που του ανήκε και έσπευσε στο μοναστήρι. Σε κράτησε στα χέρια, ευχαριστημένος που ο γιος του ήταν σωματικά άρτιος και όμορφος. Με τη Δανάη δεν αντάλλαξε κουβέντα, δεν την άφησε καν να σε κρατήσει για τελευταία φορά, υπέγραψε βιαστικά το χαρτί και αναχώρησε, σφίγγοντας το πολύτιμο απόκτημά του που έκλαιγε σπαρακτικά, λες και καταλάβαινε. Από τότε η καρδιά της μάνας σου μαράζωσε και, όσο κι αν προσποιούνταν, δεν ένιωσε ποτέ ευτυχισμένη, γιατί, αμέσως μόλις είδε το Βέρτινγκερ να σε κρατάει στα χέρια του, κατάλαβε ότι το δικό της παιδί ποτέ δε θα αποκτούσε την αγάπη του και μαζί την καλή ζωή που επιθυμούσε να του εξασφαλίσει. Ποτέ, μέχρι το θάνατό της, δεν ένιωσε ήσυχη ότι το παιδί της ήταν ευτυχισμένο, πίστευε, το ένιωθε στην ψυχή της, ότι υπέφερες και αυτό ροκάνιζε το μυαλό και την καρδιά της.

Ο Βίλχελμ απομακρύνθηκε προς τον ξύλινο πάγκο στον απέναντι τοίχο της μικρής αποθήκης και στηρίχτηκε. Είχε ελαφρά χαμηλωμένο το κεφάλι και η ανάσα του έβγαινε πιεσμένη. Από τότε που έμαθε ποια ήταν η αληθινή του μητέρα, πίστευε ακράδαντα πως ο συνταγματάρχης τον είχε αρπάξει απ’ τα χέρια της παρά τη θέλησή της. Η σκέψη και μόνο πως η γυναίκα που συμβόλιζε, με την υποτιθέμενη αγάπη της, τη μόνη παρηγοριά της ζωής του, είχε αποφασίσει μόνη της να τον παραδώσει στα χέρια αυτού του ανθρώπου, τον τσάκιζε. Μακάρι, να τον εξόργιζε απλώς, αλλά θρυμμάτιζε όλο του τον κόσμο: η ίδια του η μάνα τον έδωσε σ’ έναν άνθρωπο ανίκανο να αγαπήσει, πολύ περισσότερο το παιδί που απέκτησε με τη γυναίκα που μισούσε όσο κανέναν άλλο. Ώστε, λοιπόν, ούτε κι εκείνη τον αγάπησε.

Ένιωσε το τρεμάμενο χέρι της γιαγιάς του στον ώμο του. Γύρισε εξαντλημένος από τα μαύρα συναισθήματα που τον πλημμύριζαν και την κοίταξε με δυο μάτια έτοιμα να λιώσουν.

-    Αν είναι να μισήσεις κάποιον, μη μισήσεις εκείνη, του είπε ψιθυριστά. Μίσησε εμένα, εγώ την έπεισα, εγώ νίκησα τις αμφιβολίες της.

-    Είναι πολύ αργά, για να τη μισήσω. Βλέπεις, επένδυσα τόση αγάπη στην οπτασία της, ώστε, αν την αποσύρω, θα πεθάνω, απάντησε απλά. Άλλωστε, δυστυχώς, ή ευτυχώς, καταλαβαίνω την απόφασή της, κατανοώ την αγωνία της, την αδυναμία της να πράξει αλλιώς. Αλλά και τι σημασία έχει τώρα πια να τη μισήσω; Δεν αλλάζει τίποτα, συνέχισε ξερά.

Η γυναίκα πήρε το πρόσωπό του στα χέρια της και το ακούμπησε στον ώμο της, χαϊδεύοντας με λατρεία τα μαλλιά του.

-    Ήθελε όσο τίποτα άλλο στον κόσμο να σε αγκαλιάσει, έστω για μία και μοναδική φορά.. Να φιλήσει τα μαλλιά σου.. Να σου πει λόγια αγάπης.

-    Το ξέρω, γιαγιά, απάντησε δύσπιστα και απομάκρυνε το κεφάλι του. Τι χαρτί υπέγραψε ο πατέρας μου;

-    Την πράξη παραχώρησης της κηδεμονίας σου από τη Δανάη σ’ εκείνον, θυμήθηκε ξαφνικά τι ήταν αυτό που είχε έρθει να του πει. Αυτό το χαρτί υπάρχει ακόμη, παιδί μου, στο αρχείο του μοναστηριού της Παντάνασσας.

-    Και ποιο είναι ακριβώς το περιεχόμενό του; τα νέα ήταν σοβαρά, έκρυβαν σημαντικό κίνδυνο για τον ίδιο, αλλά τα αντιμετώπιζε με μια γενναία αποφασιστικότητα, ήταν μια πραγματικότητα που μόνο να αντιμετωπίσει μπορούσε.

-    Το όνομα της μητέρας, το όνομα του πατέρα και το όνομα του παιδιού, είπε, κρατώντας τα μάτια της σταθερά.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ κούνησε καταφατικά το κεφάλι, ήταν  ό, τι ακριβώς περίμενε ν’ ακούσει: η καταδίκη του, αν έπεφτε στα κατάλληλα χέρια. Γύρισε προς την πόρτα.

-    Κάνε γρήγορα, παιδί μου, ψιθύρισε συγκινημένη η κυρά - Άννα. Μην αφήσεις να πέσει στα χέρια των εχθρών σου. Μην πληρώσεις για άλλη μια φορά τις δικές μας αμαρτίες! η φωνή της έσπασε.

Ο νεαρός στράφηκε προς το μέρος της για μια στιγμή αμήχανος, αμέσως μετά, όμως, όρμησε στο γερασμένο χέρι της και το φίλησε απεγνωσμένα με χείλη τρεμάμενα από σεβασμό και στοργή γι’ αυτήν τη γυναίκα που τον συνέδεε με τη χαμένη για πάντα μητέρα του.

Συνάντησε τη Ελένη στο σπίτι του μπάρμπα - Φώτη όσο πιο γρήγορα γινόταν. Της ζήτησε να πάει η ίδια στο μοναστήρι, γιατί εκείνος δεν έπρεπε με κανέναν τρόπο να δώσει στόχο. Και μετά, παίρνοντας τη διαβεβαίωσή της, επέστρεψε στην καθημερινότητά του, προσπαθώντας να ξεχάσει τι μεσολάβησε, επιστρατεύοντας όλη του την ψυχραιμία, για να μην αφήσει το μυαλό του να κατακλυστεί από μαύρες σκέψεις και την καρδιά του από το τρελό καρδιοχτύπι της αγωνίας.

Άλλωστε, ο κύβος ερρίφθη: τα πράγματα είχαν πάρει το δρόμο τους και οποιοσδήποτε συλλογισμός, σχετικά με τις επιπτώσεις της αποκάλυψης, ήταν χάσιμο χρόνου, τη στιγμή που το άλλο, το σπουδαίο, που πλησίαζε, απαιτούσε όλη του τη νοητική και σωματική ενέργεια.


	33. Chapter 33

Ο Έστερς, πριν ακόμα χαράξει, επιβιβάστηκε στο αμάξι του και τράβηξε κατά το βουνό: η τρίτη μέρα είχε φτάσει, επιτέλους, και η σκέψη και μόνο του τι θα ανακάλυπτε δεν τον άφησε να κοιμηθεί όλο το βράδυ. Μόνο να μην είχε αποτύχει εκείνη η ηλίθια!

Είχε καταφέρει να μη φέρνει συχνά στο μυαλό του τη σκέψη που του καρφώθηκε από τότε που αντίκρισε το πορτραίτο της Δανάης Στεφάνου και η τωρινή του αναστάτωση διέγραψε, εντελώς, απ’ τη μνήμη του κάθε ίχνος.

Σταμάτησε στο ίδιο, ακριβώς, σημείο που πριν από τρεις μέρες είχε αποπλανήσει τη μικρή καλόγρια. Περίμενε, αυτήν τη φορά, όμως, χωρίς να έχει μεταμφιεστεί, για να κρύψει ποιος πραγματικά ήταν.

Δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει πολύ. Άκουσε βήματα ενός αδύνατου πλάσματος να πλησιάζουν. Δεν μπήκε στον κόπο να κρυφτεί, γιατί ήταν σίγουρος πως ήταν εκείνη.

Η μικρή καλόγρια για μια στιγμή πάγωσε, βλέποντάς τον, αφού η στολή του γερμανικού στρατού την άφησε άναυδη. Κοντοστάθηκε. Εκείνος, όμως, έσπευσε κοντά της. Την άρπαξε βίαια απ’ το χέρι.

-    Τι έπαθες, μικρή μου; Σ’ ενοχλεί που είμαι γερμανός; Εμένα δε με ενοχλεί που είσαι ελληνίδα, η ειρωνική, βαριά φωνή του έκανε ακόμη πιο έντονο τον τρόμο της.

Ο Χανς, όμως, δεν είχε καιρό για χάσιμο και ο εκνευρισμός από το δισταγμό της κοπέλας που ροκάνιζε χρόνο, ενώ εκείνος καιγόταν από περιέργεια, τον έκανε απότομο. Την τράνταξε.

-    Πού είναι αυτό που μου υποσχέθηκες; και βλέποντας πως ακόμη δίσταζε, ύψωσε το χέρι του.

Εκείνη φώναξε τρομαγμένη, πριν την αγγίξει, και έσπευσε κατάχλομη να του δώσει τον τυλιγμένο σε ρολό πάπυρο που έκρυβε στο εσωτερικό του ράσου.

Ο νεαρός άντρας το άρπαξε σαν πεινασμένος λύκος και με τρεμάμενα χέρια από αδημονία το ξετύλιξε. Θέλησε να το διαβάσει, αλλά, ξαφνικά, συνειδητοποίησε πως ήταν γραμμένο στα ελληνικά, τα οποία, όσο καλά κι αν τα μιλούσε και τα καταλάβαινε, δεν μπορούσε να τα διαβάσει και να τα γράψει. Κοίταξε με πύρινα μάτια την κοπέλα, που έτρεμε απ’ το φόβο της. Της πέταξε τον πάπυρο και τη διάταξε να διαβάσει τι έγραφε.

Τα ονόματα της Δανάης Στεφάνου, του Ματτίας φον Βέρτινγκερ και του Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ με σύνδεσμο τη φράση «παραχώρηση της κηδεμονίας» από την ελληνίδα στον γερμανό έπεσαν βαριά στο χαρούμενο ανοιξιάτικο δάσος. Ημερομηνία: 24 Απριλίου 1916.

Το χαρτί κάτω απ’ το σύντομο πρόχειρο κείμενο είχε δυο υπογραφές, εκ των οποίων η μία ήταν η γνωστή βαριά υπογραφή του συνταγματάρχη φον Βέρτινγκερ.

Ο Έστερς στην αρχή, καθώς δε συνειδητοποιούσε ακόμη ξεκάθαρα το μέγεθος της σημασίας αυτού του κειμένου, χαμογέλασε με το σατανικό, χαιρέκακο χαμόγελό του. Αλλά, αμέσως, καθώς το μυαλό του επεξεργαζόταν με γρήγορο ρυθμό τα δεδομένα, ξέσπασε σε κάτι ξέφρενα, όλο κακία γέλια.

-    Απίστευτο! ούρλιαζε. Ο εκλεκτός, ο καλύτερος απ’ τους εκλεκτούς, ο άνθρωπος, που ο Φύρερ τοποθετούσε στα δεξιά του, είναι νοθευμένος! Μισός έλληνας! Ο νεαρός θεός δεν είναι παρά ένας μπάσταρδος! και ξαναξεσπούσε σε τρελά γέλια, κοροϊδεύοντας τα SS και τον Φύρερ τον ίδιο που την είχαν πατήσει τόσο άσχημα.

Του φαινόταν πραγματικά γελοίο που είχαν κατακτηθεί όλοι απ’ τη γοητεία ενός μπάσταρδου, ενός ανθρώπου που δεν είχε καν καθαρό γερμανικό αίμα. Έκαναν αξιωματικό των εκλεκτών έναν έλληνα, έναν απατεώνα! Όλοι τους προσκυνούσαν, είχαν θεοποιήσει κάποιον μη γερμανό, ένα εξώγαμο, έναν μπάσταρδο, άξιο μόνο για περιφρόνηση. Γιατί ακόμη κι αν τώρα πια τα SS είχαν ανοίξει τις πόρτες τους και σε μη γερμανούς, το γεγονός παρέμενε ένα: τα SS και ο Χίτλερ είχαν εξαπατηθεί οικτρά, είχαν γελοιοποιηθεί από έναν απατεώνα και η αποκάλυψη θα έφερνε την καταιγίδα πάνω στο νεαρό θεό που θα γκρεμίζονταν από το θρόνο του και θα κομματιάζονταν στα βράχια της εκδίκησης των ίδιων ανθρώπων που τον είχαν εξυψώσει.

Τώρα, που αποκτούσε επίγνωση του πόσο φριχτή θα γινόταν η εκδίκησή του μ’ αυτόν τον πάπυρο, το γέλιο σβήστηκε απ’ τα χείλη του και μια θριαμβευτική σοβαρότητα εγκαταστάθηκε στα μάτια του. Ήδη κατάστρωνε τα σχέδιά του: θα ξεκινούσε, αμέσως, για το Βερολίνο με τον πολύτιμο θησαυρό του και θα συναντούσε τον Χίμλερ, τον αρχηγό των SS, ακόμη και τον ίδιο το Φύρερ, και θα τους έτριβε στη μούρη τον πάπυρο, ξεμπροστιάζοντας το νεαρό «εκλεκτό», το θεματοφύλακα της καθαρότητας της Άριας φυλής!, αποκαλύπτοντας το μέγεθος του εγκλήματός του και, ταυτόχρονα, φουντώνοντας τη δίψα τους για ικανοποίηση.. Και μετά, απλώς, θα απολάμβανε την πορεία των γεγονότων, την απότομη πτώση του Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ..

Ξαφνικά, ξύπνησε απ’ το παραλήρημά του και το βλέμμα του σκληρό έπεσε πάνω στο κορίτσι που είχε πετρώσει στη θέση του από το τρελό ξέσπασμά του.

-    Είσαι κι εσύ, σε ξέχασα, είπε σκληρά. Θα περιμένεις την αμοιβή σου τώρα. Πρέπει να σου τη δώσω, εγώ κρατώ τις υποσχέσεις μου, συνέχισε πονηρά και την πλησίασε, χαμογελώντας μειλίχια.

Εκείνη ένιωσε πιο ήρεμη, βλέποντας το χαμόγελό του, αλλά, όταν το δυνατό του χέρι άρπαξε το αδύνατο μπράτσο της, κατάλαβε ότι είχε κάνει λάθος.

-    Άσε με!

-    Βούλωστο! τη χαστούκισε βίαια, ρίχνοντάς την στο χώμα.

Την κοίταξε με λύσσα: χρειαζόταν λίγη διασκέδαση, πριν ξεκινήσει το δρόμο του για το θρίαμβο. Έκλαιγε, αυτό του κολάκευε τον εγωισμό: ίσως, σύντομα, - αυτή ήταν η φιλοδοξία του της στιγμής -, να έβλεπε το νεαρό λοχαγό, γυμνό απ’ τη μεγαλόπρεπη στολή του και, ταυτόχρονα, απ’ τη δύναμή του, κουλουριασμένο έτσι, να κλαίει σαν φοβισμένο ζώο, τσακισμένος απ’ τη σκληρή τιμωρία της απάτης του.

Όρμησε πάνω της και την άρπαξε απ’ τα μαλλιά, κωφεύοντας στα παρακάλια της. Στήριξε το σώμα της που συνταράσσονταν απ’ τον τρόμο πάνω στον κορμό ενός δέντρου.

Το μίσος του για το νεαρό φον Βέρτινγκερ, τη θέση του οποίου είχε πάρει εκείνη τη στιγμή η νεαρή κοπέλα, και ο ενθουσιασμός του για τον επικείμενο θρίαμβό του, έδιναν ζωτικότητα στη βία που ξέβραζε πάνω στο αδύναμο κορμί που είχε στη διάθεσή του. Και οι ξέπνοοι λυγμοί του κοριτσιού ζωήρευαν τη φλόγα του εγωισμού και της αυταρέσκειάς του για τη δύναμη που ξαφνικά πίστευε ότι απέκτησε.

-    Καλή η αμοιβή σου, μικρή ανόητη;! Ε;

Μια σπαρακτική της κραυγή έδωσε στον Έστερς να καταλάβει ότι η κοπέλα είχε λιποθυμήσει. Απογοητευμένος κατάλαβε με τη βοήθεια της εμπειρίας, που απέκτησε απ’ την εξάσκηση του επαγγέλματός του, ότι ήταν μισοπεθαμένη. Άφησε το άνευρο σώμα της να γλιστρήσει απ’ τον κορμό κι έσφιξε στη χούφτα του τα μαλλιά της, την έσυρε σαν άδειο σακί ως το ποταμάκι που ακούγονταν εκεί κοντά. Τράβηξε απότομα τα μαλλιά της και χτύπησε το μικρό κεφάλι της μ’ όλη του τη δύναμη σε ένα βράχο στην όχθη. Το αίμα έβαψε, αμέσως, τα ξανθά μαλλιά της. Ένα αδιόρατο ίχνος ανάσας κουνούσε ακόμη το στήθος της, αλλά ο Έστερς κορεσμένος, τη σήκωσε στα χέρια του και την πέταξε από ψηλά μέσα στα νερά που, αμέσως, παρέσυραν το σώμα, πνίγοντας και την τελευταία υποψία ζωής.


	34. Chapter 34

Ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ, λαμβάνοντας το μήνυμα της Ελένης και προσέχοντας να επιλέξει την πιο κατάλληλη ώρα για τη συνάντησή τους, έφτανε αργά το βράδυ, γιατί ήταν μέσα Μαΐου και το βαθύ σκοτάδι αργούσε πολύ να πέσει, στο σπιτάκι του μπάρμπα - Φώτη.

Η αγωνία, που τόσο επιτυχημένα είχε πνίξει στο διάστημα που μεσολάβησε, ξεχύθηκε, χωρίς κανένα περιορισμό μέσα του, βασανίζοντάς τον ανελέητα. Τα τελευταία του βήματα χρειάστηκαν μεγάλη δαπάνη δύναμης, για να πραγματοποιηθούν. Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και έκλεισε τα μάτια μπροστά στη μικρή πόρτα του ζεστού σπιτιού. Από τα νέα της αδερφής του εξαρτιόταν πολλά, η ίδια του η ζωή. Ωστόσο, ό, τι και να του προσκόμιζε η Ελένη, δεν είχε χαθεί τίποτα. Ακόμα υπήρχε περιθώριο επιτυχίας του φιλόδοξου σχεδίου του. Άφησε τον ευχάριστα δροσερό αέρα του βουνού να εισχωρήσει αναζωογονητικά στο στήθος του και άνοιξε την πόρτα.

Η Ελένη στεκόταν όρθια μπροστά στο παράθυρο με τα χέρια διπλωμένα στο στήθος. Ο Βίλχελμ αισθάνθηκε, αμέσως, ότι κάτι βάραινε στον αέρα και δε χρειαζόταν ιδιαίτερη σκέψη, για να καταλάβει τι ήταν. Προχώρησε ήρεμα προς το μέρος της και εκείνη, απορροφημένη σε σκέψεις, τον αντιλήφθηκε μόνο, όταν βρέθηκε ακριβώς πίσω της. Δεν ξαφνιάστηκε, ούτε τρόμαξε, αφού τα βήματα του αδερφού της ήταν τόσο γνώριμα πια. Γύρισε προς το μέρος του και χαμογέλασε, πασχίζοντας να υποκριθεί την άνετη, αλλά ένιωσε τα χείλη της να τρέμουν από νευρικότητα.

Δεν ήταν δύσκολο για το νεαρό άντρα να καταλάβει τι αισθανόταν η αδερφή του, παρόλα αυτά δε βιάστηκε να τη ρωτήσει, άλλωστε τώρα πια, γνώριζε την απάντηση. Κι έπρεπε ήδη να ήταν βέβαιος, μετά την ανακάλυψη του πτώματος μιας νεαρής καλόγριας, που ανήκε στο μοναστήρι της Παντάνασσας.

-    Πώς ήταν η διαδρομή; τον ρώτησε, παίζοντας ανεπιτυχώς την ήρεμη.

-    Πολύ ευχάριστη. Τέτοια εποχή είναι ευλογία να μπορείς να περπατάς στην ύπαιθρο. Λοιπόν; Ποια είναι τα νέα σου, Ελένη;

Εκείνη ένιωσε ότι ο νεαρός ήθελε να τελειώνει αυτή η υπόθεση και, αποκρυπτογραφώντας το πρόσωπό του, διαπίστωσε πως ήδη γνώριζε. Οπότε δεν υπήρχε λόγος χρονοτριβής, ήθελε και η ίδια το ίδιο έντονα μ’ αυτόν να τελειώνει με τα δυσάρεστα νέα που προσκόμιζε.

-    Το αρχείο έχει χαθεί, είπε αποφασιστικά, κοφτά, σβήνοντας απότομα το προσποιητό χαμόγελο απ’ τα χείλη της. Χαμήλωσε ελαφρά το κεφάλι.

Ο Βίλχελμ ένευσε συγκαταβατικά, ψύχραιμος: ήταν κάτι που, έτσι κι αλλιώς, απ’ την αρχή, το περίμενε.

\-   Το πήραν, διατύπωσε με ευθύτητα τη σκέψη που η Ελένη δεν είχε το θάρρος να παραδεχτεί ως πιθανότητα.

Βιάστηκε να αγγίξει τα χέρια του, κοιτώντας τον στο πρόσωπο με μάτια που σπινθήριζαν από αγάπη.

-    Δεν μπορούμε να είμαστε σίγουροι, απάντησε βεβιασμένα. Τέτοια αρχεία χάνονται συνέχεια και.., διέκοψε απότομα, βλέποντας το συναινετικό χαμόγελο του αδερφού της.

-    Δε χρειάζεται να προσπαθείς. Ξέρω ότι το αρχείο της παραχώρησης της κηδεμονίας μου είναι στα χέρια αυτών που δεν πρέπει. Αλλά δε χρειάζεται να πανικοβληθώ, δε χάθηκε τίποτα ακόμη. Υπάρχει χρόνος.

Άφησε τη Ελένη και σωριάστηκε κουρασμένος στην καρέκλα δίπλα στο τραπεζάκι. Εκείνη απορημένη με την ψυχραιμία και τη σιγουριά του, τον κοιτούσε με μισάνοιχτο στόμα. Και, παρακινημένη απ’ τη δική του βεβαιότητα το θεώρησε εντελώς ανόητο να επιμείνει περισσότερο σε μια βολική εκδοχή, που, όμως, ήταν ελάχιστα πιθανή. Πήγε κοντά του και έσυρε την άλλη καρέκλα δίπλα του, κάθισε. Διέκρινε στα ανέκφραστα λαμπερά μάτια του ότι το μυαλό του δε βρισκόταν εκεί, αλλά με γρήγορες στροφές επεξεργαζόταν τα δεδομένα.

-    Φυσικά, δε χάθηκε τίποτα, Λευτέρη. Καλά, τι μπορεί να σου κάνουν, αν μαθευτεί πως η μητέρα σου είναι ελληνίδα; Στο κάτω - κάτω, δεν είσαι και εβραίος.

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε με νόημα, κρύβοντας, όπως της φάνηκε, μια βαθύτερη γνώση που δεν ήθελε να τη μοιραστεί μαζί της.

-    Αυτήν τη στιγμή, η αποκάλυψη της αληθινής καταγωγής μου ακόμη κι αν δεν είναι εβραϊκή είναι η χειρότερη δυνατή εξέλιξη…, συνέχισε αινιγματικά. Η άνοδος και η εκτίμηση που έχω κερδίσει στις τάξεις των SS μου έχουν αποφέρει αρκετούς ορκισμένους εχθρούς που καιροφυλακτούν για μια αφορμή, πολύ περισσότερο, αν μαθευτεί κάτι τέτοιο. Άλλωστε, ο ίδιος μου ο πατέρας υπήρξε ο πρώτος διδάξας της τέχνης των ραδιουργιών: από τα πρώτα χρόνια ακόμη του Κόμματος φρόντιζε με αριστοτεχνικό τρόπο να δημιουργεί ατυχείς «συγκυρίες» για τους αντιπάλους του. Γιατί να μην ακολουθήσουν το παράδειγμά του, για να πλήξουν το κύρος του; Δεν είναι και ο πιο δημοφιλής άνθρωπος του Γ’ Ράιχ.

-    Δηλαδή; Τι μπορεί να σου κάνουν; επέμεινε.

Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, κουρασμένος από την επιμονή της. Δεν του ήταν ευχάριστο να μιλάει γι’ αυτά, αλλά, κράτησε μια ουδέτερη στάση.

-    Πρέπει να καταλάβεις, είπε αργά, τονίζοντας τις συλλαβές, ότι εγώ τους κορόιδεψα: δεν έτυχε, απλώς, να μην είμαι καθαρός γερμανός. ΉΞΕΡΑ ότι δεν ήμουν καθαρός και τους το έκρυψα. Το λιγότερο που μπορούν να μου κάνουν, με τους κατάλληλους χειρισμούς των κατάλληλων ανθρώπων, είναι να με κλείσουν σε στρατόπεδο συγκέντρωσης, τα μάτια του απέφευγαν την αδερφή του, για να μη διαβάσει μέσα τους πόσο τον αναστάτωνε η πιθανότητα ενός τέτοιου εγκλεισμού.

-    Το λιγότερο; Μα, εσύ δεν είχες καμία ευθύνη! Ήξερες, λες, αλλά και ο συνταγματάρχης ήξερε! ξέσπασε απ’ τον τρόμο που εγκλώβιζε μέσα της αυτή η λέξη. Εσύ δε γνώριζες, υποτίθεται, την καταγωγή σου. Το φταίξιμο είναι του συνταγματάρχη που τα ήξερε όλα! τα μάγουλά της είχαν κοκκινίσει από αδύναμη οργή.

-    Ο πατέρας μου σε καμία περίπτωση δεν κινδυνεύει να θεωρηθεί, έστω συνυπεύθυνος, αργοκίνησε το κεφάλι. Απλώς, όπως σου είπα, θα σπιλωθεί ελάχιστα η υπόληψή του, συνέπεια που, απ’ όσο γνωρίζω το συνταγματάρχη, δε θα δυσκολευτεί να την αντιστρέψει. Είναι μια πραγματικότητα της οποίας είχα επίγνωση απ’ την αρχή. Βλέπεις, ο πατέρας μου είναι ένας από τους ιδρυτές και τους στυλοβάτες του Κόμματος, συνταγματάρχης της Γκεστάπο και στενός φίλος του Χίτλερ, κανένας δε θα τολμήσει να εγείρει θέμα αφοσίωσής του στο Κόμμα. Άλλωστε το ότι είναι εκπρόσωπος της γερμανικής αριστοκρατίας, με την οποία ο Αδόλφος δεν έχει τις καλύτερες σχέσεις, κάνει την παρουσία του στο Κόμμα ακόμη πιο πολύτιμη.

-    Καταλαβαίνω! Αφού δεν μπορούν να χτυπήσουν αυτόν, θα χρησιμοποιήσουν εσένα σαν εξιλαστήριο θύμα.

-    Ακριβώς, Ελένη, χαμογέλασε, για να κάνει πιο ήπια την εντύπωση των λόγων του. Η τιμωρία μιας τέτοιας απάτης πρέπει να είναι παραδειγματική, για να διατηρήσει αλώβητη την εικόνα της σταθερότητας του καθεστώτος στις πεποιθήσεις του και της άτεγκτης ωμότητάς του, ώστε η τρομοκρατία της σκέψης να παραμείνει έντονη στον κόσμο.

-    Ναι, αλλά είσαι ένας σπουδαίος αξιωματικός που πρόσφερε πολλά στο καθεστώς.., ωστόσο άλλες σκέψεις διέκοψαν το λόγο της, σκέψεις που έγιναν εντονότερες απ’ το ειρωνικό χαμόγελο του αδερφού της στα τελευταία λόγια της, και την έκαναν ν’ ανατριχιάσει. Τι, ακριβώς, περιλάμβανε η μυστική σου δράση; ρώτησε και για πρώτη φορά η ευκαιρία να μάθει τις λεπτομέρειες της δράσης του αδερφού της δεν τη γέμιζε με ενθουσιασμό.

Την κοίταξε βαριεστημένα. Γνώριζε κι εκείνη καλά πως δεν του άρεσε να μιλά για τη δράση του, αλλά έπρεπε να ξέρει. Και ο Βίλχελμ ήξερε πως έπρεπε να της πει.

-    Αρχικά, ξεκίνησε ως πράξη ευσπλαχνίας, γέλασε, - αν είναι δυνατόν! Ποιος θα το πίστευε; Ευσπλαχνία απ’ τον λοχαγό φον Βέρτινγκερ των SS! Βοήθησα μερικούς εβραίους και όχι μόνο να ξεφύγουν τη σύλληψη, ή να δραπετεύσουν απ’ το Άουσβιτς, όπου υπηρέτησα. Βοήθησα αξιωματικούς των Συμμάχων, φυλακισμένους της Γκεστάπο, να αποδράσουν. Επίσης, αποκάλυπτα, κατά συρροήν, τα μυστικά σχέδια του Γ’ Ράιχ για επιχειρήσεις σ’ όλα τα μέτωπα, μιλούσε με την ήρεμη φωνή του, αλλά είχε αρχίσει κι ο ίδιος να εκνευρίζεται με τη χλομάδα που εγκαταστάθηκε στο πρόσωπο της αδερφής του και την οργή που έβλεπε στα μάτια της. Τι, επιπλέον, θες να μάθεις;

-    Για το Θεό, τίποτα άλλο! αναστέναξε θυμωμένα και τινάχτηκε πάνω, γυρίζοντάς του για λίγο την πλάτη. Μια τέλεια καταδίκη…

Εκείνος λίγο πικραμένος απ’ τη στάση της, αλλά παρόλα αυτά σταθερός, γέμισε ένα ποτήρι με νερό απ’ τη γυάλινη κανάτα και το ήπιε με αργές, μαλακές γουλιές, εντελώς, ανακουφισμένος τώρα που είχε πει τα πάντα.

Η Ελένη, έχοντας ανακτήσει το φυσιολογικό ρυθμό της καρδιάς της, σκέφτηκε πως ο θυμός για τον Βίλχελμ ήταν απλώς η συνειδητοποίηση του κινδύνου που τον παραμόνευε και, ταυτόχρονα, ο δικός της τρόμος ότι θα τον έχανε. Αισθάνθηκε και την αγωνία που υπέθετε ότι ένιωθε εκείνος και λύγισε, καταλαβαίνοντας πως αυτό που είχε τώρα ανάγκη περισσότερο ήταν η συμπαράστασή της.

Κάθισε ξανά απέναντί του και άρπαξε απότομα τα χέρια του, κοιτάζοντας τα όμορφα μάτια του με απόγνωση.

-    Αφού είναι έτσι τα πράγματα, μη γυρίσεις στην Αθήνα: θα έρθεις μαζί μου, θα σου δώσουμε καταφύγιο και, σύντομα, θα σε φυγαδεύσουμε στη Μέση Ανατολή! τον είδε με έκπληξη να αρνείται ήρεμα το λογικό σχέδιό της. Μα, γιατί; ρώτησε πιο πολύ με αδυναμία παρά με οργή.

-    Γιατί, αν φύγω τώρα, θα δώσω στήριγμα στις όποιες υποψίες τους και θα χάσουμε πολύτιμο χρόνο.

-    Πολύτιμο χρόνο για ποιο πράγμα; είχε αποδεχτεί πλέον την ήττα της, όπως την είδε στον απόλυτο τρόπο που μιλούσε ο Λευτέρης.

-    Θα σου πω. Άλλωστε, η δική σου βοήθεια είναι αναγκαία. Έχει συγκεντρωθεί στην Αθήνα μια τεράστια ποσότητα ράβδων χρυσού που προέρχονται από κοσμήματα και λίρες που κατασχέθηκαν και από το χρυσό που βρέθηκε στην Τράπεζα της Ελλάδος κατά την είσοδο των Ναζί στην Αθήνα, τα οποία υποβλήθηκαν σε κατάλληλη επεξεργασία. Ο χρυσός θα μεταφερθεί στο Βερολίνο εντός των επόμενων ημερών,  είναι αυτονόητο πως η επιχείρηση είναι άκρως απόρρητη, κι εγώ ο ίδιος υποτίθεται πως, μόλις προχτές την πληροφορήθηκα μαζί με τη διαταγή να συνοδέψω το φορτίο. Έχω επαφές με το αρχηγείο της Μέσης Ανατολής, ώστε ο χρυσός να περιέλθει στα χέρια των Συμμάχων. Ωστόσο, αν και θα τους πληροφορήσω λεπτομερώς για τη διαδρομή που θα ακολουθήσει το τρένο, η δύναμη που το συνοδεύει θα είναι μεγάλη, ώστε μόνο με βοήθεια εκ των έσω υπάρχει η δυνατότητα να πετύχει το εγχείρημα.

Η Ελένη άκουγε με περισυλλογή, στηρίζοντας το πηγούνι της στα κλεισμένα δάχτυλά της.

-    Είναι δύσκολο εγχείρημα, είπε ξερά, κι εσύ θα είσαι «η βοήθεια εκ των έσω»; Και πώς ξέρεις ότι δεν συνέλαβαν τα μηνύματά σου οι γερμανοί;

-    Γιατί, κατ’ αρχάς, θα άλλαζαν το σχέδιο, πράγμα που δεν έκαναν. Και δεύτερον, γιατί τις συχνότητες των Συμμάχων, που παρακολουθούν οι γερμανοί τους τις έδωσα εγώ ο ίδιος, ενώ, ταυτόχρονα, προμήθευα τους Συμμάχους με καινούργιες που αλλάζουν τακτικά, ώστε να αποφευχθεί η πιθανότητα εντοπισμού τους. Βλέπεις, συνέχισε κυνικά, έπρεπε να ισχυροποιήσω τη θέση μου στα SS και παράλληλα να κάνω τη δουλειά μου. Αν όλα πάνε καλά, κι εγώ είμαι μέσα στο τρένο με το φορτίο χρυσού, ο κίνδυνος θα μειωθεί κατά πολύ. Γι’ αυτό δεν πρέπει να τους κινήσω υποψίες.

Εκείνη γέλασε, δεν ήξερε πώς αλλιώς να αντιδράσει στην πονηριά αυτού του ανθρώπου που ήταν αδερφός της και στον τρόμο που πλημμύριζε το μυαλό της, καθώς αναλογιζόταν το μέγεθος της ζημιάς που είχε προκαλέσει στο Γ’ Ράιχ και, συνακόλουθα, το μέγεθος της εκδίκησής τους, όταν η αλήθεια αποκαλύπτονταν.

-    Θεέ μου! γέλασε, για να μην κλάψει. Αν σε πιάσουν..

Κατάλαβε την αναστάτωση της αδερφής του και η συνειδητοποίηση της αγάπης της γι’ αυτόν τον συγκίνησε. Πίστευε ότι δε θα υπήρχε ποτέ ένας άνθρωπος που θα τον αγαπούσε έτσι.

-    Θα με βοηθήσεις, Ελένη; τη ρώτησε, χωρίς να μπορεί ν’ απαλλαγεί απ’ τη συγκίνηση.

Η κοπέλα σήκωσε τα υγρά μάτια της.

-    Είμαι στη διάθεσή σου για ό, τι χρειαστεί! Όμως, το αρχείο χάθηκε: αν αποκαλυφθεί η αλήθεια, θα σε συλλάβουν και το σχέδιό σου θα ανατραπεί.

-    Μην ανησυχείς, είπε, σχεδόν, με πίκρα, ξέρω καλά τον άνθρωπο που έχει στα χέρια του το αρχείο.. Δε θα χάσει την ευκαιρία να επιδείξει το κατόρθωμά του στον Xίμλερ, ακόμη και στον ίδιο το Χίτλερ, αν του το επιτρέψουν. Οπότε, συνέχισε απλά σαν να περιέγραφε μια ρουτίνα, μέχρι να φτάσει στο Βερολίνο, έχουμε καιρό στη διάθεσή μας.

Σηκώθηκε, για να φύγει, φανερά κουρασμένος μ’ ένα σκοτεινό σύννεφο να καλύπτει το πρόσωπό του που δεν οφειλόταν μόνο στα πρώτα σημάδια της ημικρανίας. Η Ελένη κατάλαβε ότι δεν επρόκειτο τόσο για σωματική κούραση, όσο για ψυχική κόπωση που προκλήθηκε από την απογοήτευση για την απώλεια του αρχείου και το συλλογισμό των επιπτώσεων, που τώρα συνειδητοποιούσε πως τον βασάνιζαν, τουλάχιστον, όσο και την ίδια, παρ’ όλο που το έκρυβε τόσο καλά.

Έτρεξε και τον πρόλαβε στην πόρτα.

-    Πρόσεχε! Και αν… αν καταλάβεις πως ξέρουν.., μη σκεφτείς τίποτα άλλο: φύγε αμέσως! ψέλλισε με τα μεγάλα μάτια της γεμάτα ειλικρίνεια και συγκίνηση. Δε θέλω να σε χάσω!

-    Πίστευα ότι δε θα βρισκόταν ποτέ κάποιος να πει αυτά τα λόγια για μένα! απάντησε το ίδιο συγκινημένος, χαμογελώντας δειλά. Τη φίλησε τρυφερά στο μάγουλο.

 

Επέστρεψε στην Κομμαντατούρ, έχοντας ξεχάσει, παντελώς, την υπόθεση του κλεμμένου αρχείου και το δυσοίωνο γεγονός ότι ο Έστερς γνώριζε όλη την αλήθεια για την καταγωγή του και αυτήν τη στιγμή όδευε προς Βερολίνο όπου θα αποκάλυπτε τα πάντα στους πλέον αρμόδιους. Ήταν σαν να είχε πάθει ένα είδος επιλεκτικής αμνησίας, ή απλώς, επιστράτευσε ένα είδος άμυνας. Ήξερε καλά πως για την επιτυχία του φιλόδοξου κι επικίνδυνου σχεδίου του ήταν ουσιώδες το να μη δίνει καμιά ένδειξη ανησυχίας, ή ταραχής, - όφειλε να είναι ο συνηθισμένος αυστηρός, αγέρωχος λοχαγός των SS.

Ακόμη και τις ώρες που έμενε μόνος στο γραφείο, απομονωμένος με τις σκέψεις του, δε σπαταλούσε ούτε την ελάχιστη ποσότητα φαιάς ουσίας, αναλογιζόμενος και βασανίζοντας τον εαυτό του με τις πιθανές επιπτώσεις που θα είχε πάνω του η αποκάλυψη: τις γνώριζε πολύ καλά και δεν υπήρχε λόγος να ασχοληθεί περισσότερο. Αυτό που εξ ολοκλήρου απασχολούσε την εγκεφαλική του δραστηριότητα ήταν το να καταστρώσει στην εντέλεια το σχέδιο. Να υπολογίσει λεπτομερώς τις συντεταγμένες του ταξιδιού και να επιλέξει το κατάλληλο σημείο για την επίθεση. Πόση ακριβώς δύναμη άγγλων στρατιωτών θα ήταν αναγκαία, ώστε να εκτελέσει με επιτυχία την αποστολή και, επιπλέον, η μεταφορά της και η εγκατάστασή της στην Ελλάδα να περάσει, κατά το δυνατόν, απαρατήρητη.

Έμεναν πέντε μέρες για την αναχώρηση του φορτίου και, φυσικά, τη δική του με προορισμό το Βερολίνο. Δεν ένιωθε καθόλου νευρικότητα και δεν τον παραξένευε: είχε αναλάβει και άλλες εξίσου δύσκολες αποστολές, όταν έπρεπε να βγάλει ανώτερους αξιωματικούς των Συμμάχων από φυλακές - φρούρια κάτω απ’ τη μύτη της Γκεστάπο και, στη συνέχεια, να τους περάσει από αδιαπέραστες γερμανικές περιπόλους και από σοκάκια γεμάτα με μεθυσμένους στρατιώτες, - και όλα αυτά κρύβοντας επιμελώς την ταυτότητά του, γιατί θα ήταν εξαιρετικά επικίνδυνο να μάθουν και άλλοι την ιδιότητά του πέρα από το μοναδικό άνθρωπο των Συμμάχων που γνώριζε.

Ακόμη και η ανησυχία, μήπως τον προλάβει ο Έστερς και μια ανάσα πριν την αναχώρηση τον συνελάμβαναν στο σταθμό και πήγαιναν όλα χαμένα είχε εκλείψει. Ήταν απόλυτα βέβαιος ότι ένας άνθρωπος σαν τον Χίμλερ δε θα δεχόταν εύκολα έναν υπαξιωματικό του στρατού κι αυτό ήταν υπολογίσιμη καθυστέρηση. Έπειτα, ο υπολοχαγός θα ζητούσε, - απαιτούσε, κρίνοντας από το θράσος του -, να φτάσει στην Ελλάδα, πριν συλλάβουν τον εχθρό του. Ο Έστερς δε θα το έχανε με τίποτα! Και αυτό θα του έδινε την ευχέρεια να πραγματοποιήσει την αρπαγή του χρυσού, επιχείρηση σημαντικότατη για την έκβαση του πολέμου, αλλά και για τη δική του ζωή: αν αποσπούσαν οι άγγλοι το χρυσό, θα είχε τη δυνατότητα να καταφύγει μαζί τους στη Μ. Ανατολή.

Όλα αυτά επεξεργαζόταν με την ψυχρή λογική του, όταν τον ειδοποίησαν ότι ο συνταγματάρχης φον Βέρτινγκερ τον ζητούσε στο γραφείο του. Προς στιγμήν, ένιωσε ένα στιγμιαίο τρέμουλο, - ήταν η πρώτη φορά που θα έβλεπε τον πατέρα του από τότε που πληροφορήθηκε ότι το αρχείο κλάπηκε απ’ το μοναστήρι. Ωστόσο, η ίδια ψυχρή λογική δεν του επέτρεψε να δώσει περισσότερο τόπο στην ταραχή: προφανώς, τον ήθελε, για να καθοριστούν οι τελευταίες λεπτομέρειες του ταξιδιού: ο συνταγματάρχης είχε τη γενική ευθύνη της όλης επιχείρησης και ήταν εκείνος που πρότεινε να ορίσουν το Βίλχελμ συνοδό του πολύτιμου φορτίου: ήταν ο ικανότερος αξιωματικός των SS για τη δουλειά και, επιπλέον, βρισκόταν στην Ελλάδα, οπότε δε θα ήταν αναγκασμένοι να φέρουν κάποιον άλλον, κινώντας τις υποψίες των Συμμάχων.

Ο νεαρός χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά με τις υποτιθέμενες σκέψεις του συνταγματάρχη: πραγματικά, επέλεξε τον καταλληλότερο για τη δουλειά! Το λύκο να φυλάει τα πρόβατα! Και ο ίδιος είχε ρυθμίσει τις τελευταίες λεπτομέρειες: μια ομάδα δεκαπέντε άριστα εκπαιδευμένων άγγλων στρατιωτών με επικεφαλής τον ταγματάρχη Χίγκινς βρισκόταν ήδη στην Ελλάδα, φιλοξενούμενοι της Ελένης, έχοντας στα χέρια τους ακριβές αντίγραφο της πορείας που θ’ ακολουθούσε το τρένο, καθώς και τις συντεταγμένες, όπου έπρεπε να χτυπήσουν σε συγκεκριμένη ώρα, καθώς και ποια μέρα έπρεπε να βρίσκεται το αγγλικό υποβρύχιο στα παράλια της Ελλάδας, για να παραλάβει το πολύτιμο φορτίο.

Ήθελε να φέρει σε πέρας αυτήν την αποστολή ως φόρο τιμής στον Άλεξ: οι Σύμμαχοι έπρεπε να κερδίσουν τον πόλεμο, τουλάχιστον για χάρη του! Γιατί όλοι γνώριζαν πως ο πόλεμος πλησίαζε στο τέλος του, ήταν, λοιπόν, αποφασιστικής σημασίας για τους γερμανούς να φτάσει στο Βερολίνο το τεράστιο φορτίο χρυσού, που σήμαινε όπλα και ενισχύσεις σε όλα τα μέτωπα, τα οποία θα μπορούσαν να αντιστρέψουν το αρνητικό κλίμα. Αν οι Σύμμαχοι έκλεβαν τον χρυσό, θα απαλλάσσονταν από ένα μεγάλο κίνδυνο. Η θυσία του Άλεξ δεν είχε πάει χαμένη, έκανε αυτόν τον πόλεμο ζήτημα προσωπικό για το Βίλχελμ.

Βρήκε τον Ματτίας φον Βέρτινγκερ σκυμμένο πάνω από έγγραφα να μελετά με περισυλλογή και συννεφιασμένο πρόσωπο, γεγονός που πήγε να θορυβήσει τον Βίλχελμ. Χαιρέτησε ναζιστικά με σταθερή φωνή και περίμενε.

Ο συνταγματάρχης τον κοίταξε, σηκώνοντας απρόθυμα τα μάτια απ’ τα χαρτιά του, αλλά αμέσως τα παραμέρισε, φανερώνοντας την πρόθεσή του να αφιερώσει όλη την προσοχή του στο νεαρό.

-    Κάθισε.

Υπάκουσε.

-    Αναχωρείτε μεθαύριο, είπε κοφτά.

Ο Βίλχελμ επέτρεψε μόνο σε μια μετρίου μεγέθους έκπληξη να φανερωθεί στο πρόσωπό του, κρύβοντας καλά το σφίξιμο σαν τανάλια στο κεφάλι του.

-    Σε πέντε μέρες δεν είχε οριστεί η μέρα αναχώρησης;

Χαμογέλασε μ’ ένα σκοτεινό, ύποπτο χαμόγελο και σηκώθηκε, για να κάνει μια μικρή βόλτα στο πολυτελές γραφείο του.

-    Αυτό το ξέρουν οι πολλοί, απάντησε, στρέφοντας το πονηρό βλέμμα του στο γιο του. Ένας έξυπνος άνθρωπος σαν κι εσένα πρέπει να καταλαβαίνει πως, όταν κάτι το γνωρίζουν πολλοί, κινδυνεύει να αποτύχει. Εκτός κι αν κάποιες λεπτομέρειες, ουσιώδεις, βέβαια, αλλάξουν. Συλλαμβάνεις το σκεπτικό μου;

-    Βέβαια, αυτή η αλλαγή θα αυξήσει τη μυστικότητα και την ασφάλεια της αποστολής.

Χαμογέλασε πονηρά με ικανοποίηση και πλησίασε το Βίλχελμ. Ακούμπησε το χέρι του στον ώμο του, κάτι που σπάνια, αν όχι ποτέ, δεν ξανάκανε. Εκείνος δε δίστασε να τον κοιτάξει με απορία.

-    Δε θα επιτρέψω σε κανέναν να καταστρέψει το σχέδιό μου, ούτε καν στον Στεφάνου, έσφιξε δυνατά τον ώμο του γιου του κι εκείνος αναζήτησε κάτι δυσοίωνο στα μάτια του. Είναι ικανότατος και η παρουσία του ΕΔΩ είναι εν δυνάμει επικίνδυνη, - μπορεί, βέβαια, να αγνοεί τα πάντα, αλλά δεν το διακινδυνεύω: θα τον πιάσω απροετοίμαστο τον μπάσταρδο! Αυτή η επιχείρηση είναι οικογενειακή υπόθεση των Βέρτινγκερ!

Ο νεαρός, απλώς, ένευσε καταφατικά, διακρίνοντας καθαρά ότι ο συνταγματάρχης ήταν σε πλήρη άγνοια σχετικά με το ποιος ήταν πραγματικά ο Στεφάνου. Διαφορετικά, από στιγμή σε στιγμή, δε θα δίσταζε να τον συλλάβει.

-    Έχω εμπιστοσύνη στις ικανότητές σου, Βίλχελμ, απομακρύνθηκε. Ξέρω πως μόνο, αν προδοθείς, αν παγιδευτείς, θα αποτύχεις, παρ’ όλο που γνωρίζω ότι θα αγωνιστείς μέχρι θανάτου, για να αποφευχθεί.

«Ακριβώς!» Ο λοχαγός διατήρησε τη σοβαρότητά του, μολονότι ο σαρκασμός παραμόνευε, για να πλημμυρίσει το πρόσωπό του.

-    Και τίποτα δεν πρέπει να εμποδίσει την επιτυχία σου. Ξέρεις, από στιγμή σε στιγμή φτάνει η προαγωγή σου σε ταγματάρχη και, φυσικά, η επιτυχία της αποστολής θα θέσει τις βάσεις για το επόμενο σκαλί.

Ο Βίλχελμ σηκώθηκε κατακλυσμένος από έκπληξη, κοίταξε τον πατέρα του στα μάτια, προσπαθώντας να αποκρυπτογραφήσει τι έκρυβαν, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή, ο συνταγματάρχης, έχοντας επίγνωση ότι ο γιος του γνώριζε την αληθινή καταγωγή του, προσπαθούσε κι ο ίδιος να τον ψυχολογήσει, έστω και για πρώτη φορά στην κοινή ζωή τους. Ήθελε να δει, αν αυτή η είδηση θα τον ανάγκαζε να του αποκαλύψει πως ήξερε το μυστικό της αληθινής μητέρας του. πάνω απ’ όλα, λαχταρούσε να πειραματιστεί με το γιο του, είχε τη, σχεδόν, χαιρέκακη περιέργεια να δει πώς θα χειριζόταν ο μολυσμένος θεματοφύλακας της καθαρότητας της Άριας φυλής την απόφαση να του δοθεί μια τόσο υψηλή θέση.

-    Είμαι πολύ νέος για τέτοια τιμή, απάντησε ήρεμα, διαβάζοντας την ευχαρίστηση του συνταγματάρχη που τον έθετε σε τέτοια δοκιμασία.

-    Και, όταν έγινες λοχαγός, ήσουν πολύ νέος. Δεν έχει σημασία, αξίζεις το βαθμό, είπε ξερά και γύρισε στην πολυθρόνα του πίσω απ’ το γραφείο.

-    Εσύ μερίμνησες γι’ αυτό; η ηρεμία του Βίλχελμ έσπαγε τα νεύρα του φον Βέρτινγκερ, αφού δεν άφηνε να φανεί τίποτα από αυτά που ήθελε να δει, και ο νεαρός το καταλάβαινε. Θ’ αρνηθώ το βαθμό, συνέχισε με την ίδια εκνευριστική απάθεια.

-    Καταρχάς, δε μερίμνησα εγώ, απάντησε ελαφρά ερεθισμένος απ’ τη στάση του γιου του. Σου το χρωστούσαν απ’ τη σύλληψη του Γάλλου, από την απονομή του Σιδερένιου Σταυρού Πρώτης Τάξης. Και, επιπλέον, δεν μπορείς ν’ αρνηθείς την τιμή που θα σου κάνει ο ίδιος ο Φύρερ: είναι ασέβεια!

-    Θα του εξηγήσω και θα καταλάβει.

-    Τι θα του εξηγήσεις;! ούρλιαξε, σχεδόν, και ο Βίλχελμ κατάλαβε τι φοβόταν ο πατέρας του που ξαφνικά έγινε κατακόκκινος. Το μόνο που θα καταλάβει είναι η ανεξήγητη απείθειά σου, έδωσε πιο ήρεμο τόνο στη φωνή του, ξέρεις πόσο εκνευρίζεται, όταν τον αψηφούν και δε θα στο επιτρέψω!

Εκείνος ύψωσε το κεφάλι, παριστάνοντας ότι υπέκυπτε. Τη δεδομένη στιγμή δε γινόταν διαφορετικά.

-    Μέχρι ποιο σημείο φτάνουν οι φιλοδοξίες σου;

-    Γνωρίζεις πολύ καλά ότι αυτόν τον ανόητο τον Xίμλερ δεν τον συμπάθησα ποτέ. «Ναι», σκέφτηκε ο Βίλχελμ, «άλλος ένας αντίπαλός σου στα χαρακώματα των συκοφαντιών».  Δε θα ήταν άσχημα για το Γ’ Ράιχ να έχει τον Ματτίας φον Βέρτινγκερ, αρχηγό της Γκεστάπο και τον Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ αρχηγό των SS! χαμογελούσε ως τα αυτιά, συνεπαρμένος από τις φιλοδοξίες του.

Τα μάτια του νεαρού έμειναν ορθάνοιχτα από έκπληξη και αποδοκιμασία: γνώριζε τις μεγάλες φιλοδοξίες του πατέρα του, αλλά πρώτη φορά τις άρθρωνε μπροστά του τόσο ξεκάθαρα.

-    Οι ικανότητές σου, Βίλχελμ, και η ατόφια της Άριας φυλής ομορφιά σου τους υποσκελίζει όλους. Γιατί όχι; ρώτησε θυμωμένος. Γιατί να μη φτάσεις πιο ψηλά απ’ όλους, όπως το ονειρεύτηκα; Μη γίνεσαι ανόητος! Τίποτα, και εννοώ: τίποτα απολύτως, τόνισε με νόημα, δεν πρέπει να σε κάνει να διστάζεις! Τίποτα δε θα εμποδίσει την άνοδό σου!

Ο Βίλχελμ ένιωσε οίκτο για τον άνθρωπο που είχε μπροστά του, παρακάμπτοντας τις όσες διαφορές τους. Τη στιγμή που ονειρευόταν μεγαλεία για το γιο του, – και τον εαυτό του, βέβαια -, ελπίζοντας πως η αλήθεια θα έμενε για πάντα θαμμένη, στο Βερολίνο πληροφορούνταν με αδιάσειστα στοιχεία πως ο λοχαγός των SS είχε νοθευμένο αίμα, πως τους είχε εξαπατήσει, και, από στιγμή σε στιγμή, θα εξαπέλυαν τις ντροπιαστικές κυρώσεις. Και ο συνταγματάρχης θα έπρεπε να τα υποστεί κι ο ίδιος όλα αυτά, παρ’ όλο που δεν κινδύνευε άμεσα. Έμμεσα, όμως, το ήξερε καλά, ο φον Βέρτινγκερ θα τσακίζονταν από την ταπείνωση, έστω κι αν δεν άφηνε κανέναν να το καταλάβει. Πολύ περισσότερο, αν γινόταν γνωστή και η μυστική ιδιότητα του γιου του.

Νιώθοντας τον αέρα να σώνεται, ζήτησε την άδεια να αποχωρήσει και βγήκε με ανακούφιση απ’ το γραφείο του συνταγματάρχη.         


	35. Chapter 35

Είχε περάσει ήδη μια μέρα από τα μεσάνυχτα εκείνης της φεγγαρόφωτης νύχτας που ο συνταγματάρχης φον Βέρτινγκερ ξεπροβόδισε το γιο του στο ταξίδι του για το Βερολίνο. Και ο Βίλχελμ αναχώρησε με την ελάχιστη ανησυχία, αφού παρά τον αιφνιδιασμό του πατέρα του, κατάφερε να επαναρρυθμίσει κάθε λεπτομέρεια σύμφωνα με τα καινούργια δεδομένα.

Η απουσία του Βίλχελμ, μολονότι, αν ήταν εκεί ο νεαρός, πιθανότατα θα τον εκνεύριζε, γέμισε τον συνταγματάρχη με μια ακαθόριστη μελαγχολία, που ήθελε να την αποδίδει στο γεγονός ότι ηρέμησε που απαλλάχτηκε απ’ το νεαρό λοχαγό. Υπήρχε και μια μικρή αγωνία για την έκβαση του φιλόδοξου σχεδίου, που ακόμη και η αλαζονεία του δεν μπορούσε να την υποσκελίσει. Γνώριζε πολύ καλά πως δεν υπήρχε η δυνατότητα επικοινωνίας, προκειμένου να αποφύγουν υποκλοπές των άγγλων, οπότε οτιδήποτε κακό συνέβαινε, θα το μάθαιναν, έπειτα από χρονικό διάστημα ικανό να ολοκληρώσει την καταστροφή. Έτσι καθόταν σκεφτικός, εκείνο το πρωινό, πάνω από το χάρτη που είχε επάνω, σημειωμένη με κόκκινο μελάνι, τη διαδρομή της αμαξοστοιχίας που κουβαλούσε το χρυσάφι.

Υπηρεσιακό χτύπημα στην πόρτα τον έκανε να τιναχτεί ξαφνιασμένος και αμέσως το νευρικό μυαλό του πήγε στο χρυσάφι. Ανακτώντας ακαριαία την ψυχραιμία του, απάντησε.

Προς έκπληξή του ήταν ένας Έστερς πιο αλαζονικός από ποτέ με πρόσωπο που έλαμπε από ευτυχία. Ο κατάλληλος άνθρωπος, για να ξεσπάσει, σκέφτηκε.

-    Εσείς, υπολοχαγέ! αναφώνησε ειρωνικά. Εγκαταλείψατε την υπηρεσία σας για υπολογίσιμο χρονικό διάστημα, χωρίς άδεια, χωρίς να μπείτε στον κόπο να δώσετε την όποια εξήγηση στους ανωτέρους σας και εμφανίζεστε μ’ αυτό το απαράδεκτο ύφος στο γραφείο μου! Τι περιμένετε εκτός από μια βαριά πειθαρχική δίωξη;

Εκείνος παρά το σοβαρό και μάλλον θυμωμένο ύφος του συνταγματάρχη, γέλασε ανέμελα, αφού γνώριζε πολύ καλά πως δεν μπορούσε να τον αγγίξει.

-    Μια γενναιόδωρη προαγωγή! απάντησε κι έμοιαζε να τον κοροϊδεύει.

-    Μη με κοροϊδεύεις εμένα..! έσφιξε τη γροθιά του με τον πιο δυσοίωνο τρόπο, αρκετά είχε ανεχτεί απ’ αυτόν τον ανόητο τον Έστερς.

-    Ηρεμήστε, συνταγματάρχη, απάντησε ήσυχα και κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα μπροστά στο γραφείο, χωρίς να περιμένει την άδεια του ανωτέρου του που συνοφρυώθηκε, απορημένος από τόσο μεγάλο βαθμό θράσους. Έδωσα τις κατάλληλες εξηγήσεις στους πλέον ανώτερούς μου και εκείνοι γνωρίζουν πολύ καλά πως η εξαφάνισή μου είχε σαν μόνο σκοπό την προάσπιση των συμφερόντων του Γ’ Ράιχ και του Φύρερ μας.

-    Νομίζεις ότι, σ’ αυτήν την καμπή του πολέμου, το ηλίθιο μίσος σου για το γιο μου έχει να προσφέρει τίποτα στον Αδόλφο;

-    Αυτό μόνο εκείνος μπορεί να το κρίνει..

Ο θρίαμβος που στραφτάλιζε στα πονηρά μάτια του και το πομπώδες ύφος που συνόδευε το συγκεκριμένο περιεχόμενο των λόγων του ήταν κακοί οιωνοί. Ωστόσο, έκρυψε την όποια ανησυχία και χτύπησε τα χαρτιά του στο γραφείο, για να ευθυγραμμιστούν, αδιαφορώντας για τον Έστερς.

-    Λοιπόν; Δε θα με ρωτήσετε τι έκανα για να προασπίσω το Γ’ Ράιχ; ρώτησε, καταλαβαίνοντας πως θα ήταν μάταιο να προσμένει το ενδιαφέρον του και αδημονώντας να του αποκαλύψει αυτό που θα τον τσάκιζε.

-    Όχι, απάντησε, χωρίς να τον κοιτάξει. Έχω να ασχοληθώ με σημαντικότερα πράγματα από τις ανοησίες ενός αναιδούς υπαξιωματικού.

Ο Έστερς ανασήκωσε ειρωνικά το φρύδι και το πρόσωπό του σκιάστηκε απ’ το σαρκασμό. Ήξερε τον κατάλληλο τρόπο, για να θορυβήσει τον υπερόπτη συνταγματάρχη.

-    Ο Xίμλερ δε θεώρησε καθόλου ανοησίες αυτά που είχα να του πω.

-    Ο Xίμλερ;! πραγματικά ο φον Βέρτινγκερ αναπήδησε στη θέση του και ο σωρός των χαρτιών ξέφυγε απ’ τα χέρια του και σκορπίστηκε στο πάτωμα. Και ασχολήθηκε αυτός ο.. «σοβαρός» άνθρωπος μαζί σου; ρώτησε περιφρονητικά και για τους δύο.

-    Μάλιστα, ο Xίμλερ, αυτός ο σοβαρός άνθρωπος, απάντησε όλος σιγουριά και σηκώθηκε. Έκανα ένα ταξίδι αστραπή στο Βερολίνο, γιατί τα ευρήματά μου έπρεπε να εκτιμηθούν απ’ τους πιο κατάλληλους ανθρώπους: Χίμλερ, Χίτλερ..

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ ένιωσε το μυαλό του να μουδιάζει τόσο, ώστε φοβήθηκε ότι βίωνε κάποιο εγκεφαλικό. Παρόλα αυτά, δεν έπρεπε να δείξει ότι ο άλλος τον είχε αναστατώσει.

-    Ποια ευρήματα; ρώτησε αυστηρά, συνοδεύοντας με το κατάλληλο σμίξιμο των φρυδιών.

Ο Έστερς έβαλε τα γέλια, κάτι απαίσια χαιρέκακα γέλια που έφτασαν τον συνταγματάρχη στα πρόθυρα κάποιου τρελού δολοφονικού ξεσπάσματος με θύμα τον υπολοχαγό. Ο ιδρώτας ήταν έτοιμος να ξεχυθεί στο μέτωπό του, εξαιτίας αυτού του σατανικού γέλιου που χτυπούσε ανελέητα τα μηλίγγια του.

Χτύπησε τη γροθιά του με δύναμη στο γραφείο σαν να συνέθλιβε τον ίδιο τον υπολοχαγό που αμέσως σώπασε, παρατηρώντας τα ψυχρά μάτια του να γυαλίζουν από λύσσα.

-    Τέρμα τα γέλια και οι ανοησίες, υπολοχαγέ! είπε με στεντόρεια φωνή. Αν έχεις να πεις κάτι, πες το, αλλιώς τσακίσου απ’ το γραφείο μου!

Κατάλαβε πως το είχε παρακάνει.

-    Με ρωτήσατε για τα ευρήματά μου, συνέχισε μειλίχια, αλλά πάντα ειρωνικά. Πρόκειται για ένα εύρημα που χρονολογείται απ’ τον Απρίλιο του 1916 και βρέθηκε στο μοναστήρι της Παντάνασσας, - αν, λέω «αν», σας λέει κάτι. Είναι ένας αιγυπτιακός πάπυρος, συνέχισε, ξεδιψώντας το πάθος του, βλέποντας το συνταγματάρχη να χάνει λίγο απ’ το χρώμα του, που έχει το βαρύ όνομα και την υπογραφή σας πάνω. Χρειάζεται να σας πω και ποιων άλλων τα ονόματα έχει πάνω;

Εκείνος είδε μπροστά του σαν έκλαμψη την ξεθωριασμένη εικόνα μιας ανάμνησης που είχε θάψει τόσο βαθιά στο μυαλό του, ώστε είχε καταλήξει να πιστεύει πως την είχε δει στο όνειρό του. Ένα μικροσκοπικό κατάξανθο μωρό μέσα στην κούνια του σπάραζε στο κλάμα, καθώς οι καλόγριες αδυνατούσαν να το ησυχάσουν, δίπλα, πάνω απ’ το σκούρο χαρτί ο ίδιος, 27 χρόνια νεώτερος, και εκείνη η γυναίκα, κάτω απ’ το βλέμμα της απαίσιας γριάς, υπέγραφαν, για να παραλάβει τη νόμιμη ιδιοκτησία του. Για πρώτη φορά είδε δάκρυα στα φλογερά ατίθασα μάτια εκείνης της υπέροχης, μοναδικής γυναίκας. 

-    Δανάη Στεφάνου και Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ, συνέχισε ο Έστερς, χωρίς να περιμένει την απάντηση του συνταγματάρχη. Και φυσικά, δε χρειάζεται να σας γνωστοποιήσω ότι αυτή η ελληνίδα είναι η αληθινή μητέρα του περίφημου λοχαγού των SS. Γεγονός το οποίο κρύψατε πολύ επιδέξια από όλους.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ κούνησε απλώς καταφατικά αφηρημένος το κεφάλι, έχοντας ξεπεράσει πλέον το πρώτο σοκ της είδησης ότι το μεγάλο μυστικό είχε αποκαλυφτεί.

-    Μπορείτε να φανταστείτε την αντίδραση του Xίμλερ, όταν του μετέφρασαν το περιεχόμενο του πάπυρου. Ξέρετε ότι ετοιμάζονταν να απονείμει σ’ αυτόν τον 27χρονο το βαθμό του ταγματάρχη των SS; Και, ξαφνικά, του αποκαλύφτηκε η απάτη του νεαρού: το έγκλημά του να διακωμωδήσει τα SS και τον Φύρερ τον ίδιο, ενώ δεν ήταν τίποτα παραπάνω από ένας μολυσμένος μπάσταρδος! Και, μάλιστα, αυτός ο αλήτης είχε την αναίδεια να διεκδικήσει τα υψηλότερα αξιώματα! έτριξε τα δόντια από ευχαρίστηση, προφέροντας τις βρισιές του.

Ο συνταγματάρχης έκανε το ίδιο, καθώς η υπομονή του δοκιμάζονταν. Ένας τιποτένιος άνθρωπος σαν τον υπολοχαγό να βρίζει έτσι έναν άνθρωπο, σαν το γιο του.

-    Πάψε, ανόητε! φώναξε και ο Έστερς συνειδητοποίησε ότι η φωνή του συνταγματάρχη ακούστηκε ως έξω. Ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ δεν είναι απατεώνας και ποτέ δεν είχε την πρόθεση να εξαπατήσει κανέναν, γιατί πολύ απλά δε γνώριζε την αλήθεια για την καταγωγή του: πίστευε ότι ήταν γιος δικός μου και της Βαρόνης Λιφερστέν.

-    Ναι, συμφωνώ, απάντησε, προσποιούμενος το λυπημένο. Η απάτη είναι δική σας, χαμογέλασε πονηρά, που γνωρίζατε την αλήθεια και εν τούτοις εντάξατε το γιο σας στο Κόμμα, χωρίς να ομολογήσετε την αλήθεια για την καταγωγή του. Κρίμα κι άδικο που θα τιμωρηθεί για κάτι για το οποίο δεν είχε καμιά ευθύνη, ενώ εσείς θα βγείτε αλώβητος. Πρέπει, βλέπετε, να βρεθεί ένα εξιλαστήριο θύμα, για να ξεπλυθεί η ντροπή του Γ’ Ράιχ.. Να τιμάει σαν ήρωα έναν άνθρωπο που δεν είναι άριος.. Θα γελάει μαζί μας όλη η Ευρώπη, κατεχόμενη και μη, αν μαθευτεί! Είναι κρίμα πάντως ένας άνθρωπος σαν το λοχαγό να σαπίσει σ’ ένα σκοτεινό μπουντρούμι! Ή.. μαζί με τους εβραίους σε κάποιο απ’ τα στρατόπεδα συγκέντρωσης όπου διετέλεσε αξιωματικός, τα μάτια του έλαμψαν από θρίαμβο.

Εκείνος ανατρίχιασε μηχανικά, χωρίς να προλάβει να επεξεργαστεί αυτό που άκουσε, γιατί τον ξύπνησε το κουδούνισμα του τηλεφώνου. Μούδιασε, ακούγοντας τη γνώριμη φωνή του Αδόλφου, παραμορφωμένη από οργή να ζητά εξηγήσεις. Μούδιασε κι άλλο, ένιωσε τη γη να υποχωρεί, αλλά κράτησε την ψυχραιμία και την αυταρχική φωνή του.

-    Αδόλφε, το τηλέφωνο δεν είναι κατάλληλο, είπε, φανερώνοντας ότι δε χωρούσε περαιτέρω συζήτηση και ο υπολοχαγός θαύμασε την οικειότητα και την ευκολία με την οποία εκείνος ο άνθρωπος χειρίζονταν το φοβερό Φύρερ που η υστερική φωνή του διαπερνούσε το ακουστικό. Θα ξεκινήσω το συντομότερο για το Βερολίνο και θα συζητήσουμε ό, τι χρειάζεται.

Σώπασε, για να ακούσει την απόκριση του Χίτλερ. Τα μάτια του καρφώθηκαν στον απέναντι τοίχο, χωρίς να κοιτάει τίποτα πέρα απ’ το κενό.

-    Ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ σε λίγες μέρες θα φτάσει στο Βερολίνο, ολοκληρώνοντας με επιτυχία άλλη μια αποστολή. Μόλις αποβιβαστεί στο σταθμό, θα τεθεί στη διάθεση τη δική σου και του Χίμλερ, τώρα η φωνή του έτρεμε ελαφρά. Τώρα, μπορείς να ηρεμήσεις.

Μ’ αυτά τα λόγια και τον τυπικό χαιρετισμό ολοκληρώθηκε η σύντομη συνδιάλεξη. Κοίταξε με περηφάνια και μανία τον Έστερς.

-    Πρέπει να ‘σαι πολύ ευχαριστημένος! Αλλά δε θα έχεις την ικανοποίηση να δεις το γιο μου να συλλαμβάνεται: αυτήν τη στιγμή ταξιδεύει για το Βερολίνο. Βλέπεις, ένας σπουδαίος και αφοσιωμένος αξιωματικός αγωνίζεται ως το τέλος για την πατρίδα του και το Φύρερ.

Εκείνος, παρ’ όλο που απογοητεύτηκε με το γεγονός της αναχώρησης του Βίλχελμ, που του στερούσε την αψίδα του θριάμβου του, έκανε εντονότερο τον φυσικό σαρκασμό του προσώπου του.

-    _Αφοσιωμένος_ ; Δεν ξέρω, είπε αινιγματικά, απολαμβάνοντας το δεύτερο χτύπημα που ήταν έτοιμος να εξαπολύσει. Βλέπετε, ένας αφοσιωμένος αξιωματικός δεν χάνεται στα σκοτεινά δάση, προκειμένου να έχει μυστικές συναντήσεις..

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ βγήκε με φούρια απ’ το γραφείο του και πλησίασε εξοργισμένος τον Έστερς που φοβήθηκε ότι θα τον χτυπούσε.

-    Ένας ρουφιάνος δεν έχει δικαίωμα να ξεστομίζει τέτοιες ανυπόστατες κατηγορίες! Σκουλήκι, αρκετό κακό δεν έκανες;!

-    Εγώ; Εγώ προστατεύω τα συμφέροντα του Φύρερ μου! Θα λυθεί το θέμα, συνταγματάρχα, οι πληροφοριοδότες μου υπέδειξαν σε ποιο σπίτι πήγαινε ο φον Βέρτινγκερ και έδωσα διαταγή να συλλάβουν όποιον μένει εκεί.

-    Ποιος σου έδωσε την αρμοδιότητα να δίνεις διαταγές;

-    Το γεγονός ότι η διαίσθησή μου αποδείχτηκε πολύτιμη και ότι και οι δυο θέλουμε να μάθουμε όλη την αλήθεια για χάρη του Φύρερ μας.

Αυτό ηρέμησε το συνταγματάρχη: η αλήθεια είναι πως αυτές οι μυστικές συναντήσεις, αν, όντως, είχαν γίνει, τον προβλημάτιζαν. Είχε δίκιο ο Έστερς, δεν άρμοζαν σε αξιωματικό των SS και κινούσαν βάσιμες υποψίες, μέχρι αποδείξεως του εναντίου.

-    Γιατί, αν πράγματι είναι αφοσιωμένος, συνέχισε το λογύδριό του ο άλλος, εντάξει. Αν όμως, είναι, δίστασε για μια στιγμή να ξεστομίσει τη βαριά λέξη. Προδότης;

Εκείνος τινάχτηκε σαν να τον χτύπησαν στο πρόσωπο με μαστίγιο και όλο το πρόσωπό του έγινε μια φριχτή γκριμάτσα οργής.

-    Θα τον σκοτώσω ΕΓΩ με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια!


	36. Chapter 36

Η Ελένη απ’ την πρώτη στιγμή που ήρθε σε επαφή με τον άγγλο ταγματάρχη Χίγκινς κατάλαβε πως θα ερχόταν σε σύγκρουση μαζί του. Αυτός ο άνθρωπος ήταν υπερφίαλος για τον εαυτό του και τις δυνατότητες της αγγλικής «υπερδύναμης». Πολλές φορές στο διάστημα της φιλοξενίας του στον καταυλισμό τους, έφτασε στα πρόθυρα του σφοδρού καβγά, αφού την είχε εξωθήσει στα άκρα, επιμένοντας να υποβιβάζει τη συμβολή των άλλων Συμμάχων στον πόλεμο, αφού «η Βρετανική αυτοκρατορία ήταν η μόνη που μπορούσε να κρατά το κεφάλι της ψηλά παρά τις σφοδρές επιθέσεις του Άξονα».

Αδημονούσε να έρθει η μέρα της επίθεσης, επισπευσμένη λόγω της πρόωρης αναχώρησης, να παραλάβουν το χρυσό, να γλιτώσει από κάθε κίνδυνο ο Λευτέρης και, φυσικά, να μην ξαναδεί αυτό το ανθρωπάκι, γιατί, όπως καταλάβαινε, ο βαθμός του δεν αντικατόπτριζε την προσωπική αξία του. Και, ίσως, είχαν την ευτυχία ο Χίγκινς να δεχόταν καμιά γερμανική σφαίρα και να πέθαινε για χάρη της ΜΕΓΑΛΗΣ Βρετανίας.

Ωστόσο, όταν οι προετοιμασίες για την επίθεση έφτασαν στην κορύφωση, ο μικροκαμωμένος ξερακιανός αυτός άνθρωπος της έδωσε το τελειωτικό χτύπημα.

-   Οι άντρες σας θα μείνουν πίσω, εφεδρικοί, στην περίπτωση, μηδαμινής πιθανότητας, που οι δικοί μου συναντήσουν κάποιο πρόβλημα. Οι πληροφορίες του φον Βέρτινγκερ, - το γεγονός ότι αυτός ο άνθρωπος γνώριζε την ιδιότητα του Λευτέρη, δεν της άρεσε -, είναι τόσο ακριβείς που και μόνοι τους οι άγγλοι στρατιώτες μου, αν και ελάχιστοι στον αριθμό, μπορούν να το φέρουν σε πέρας.

Το ύφος του ήταν ίδιο με των γερμανών κατακτητών και το αίμα της σκαρφάλωσε στο κεφάλι της, πυρώνοντας τα μαύρα μάτια της. Διατήρησε την ψυχραιμία της, γιατί, αν έφτανε σε ακρότητες, οποιαδήποτε πιθανότητα να αλλάξει γνώμη αυτός ο ανόητος θα έσβηνε, και μαζί οι ελπίδες του Λευτέρη.

-   Γνωρίζω πολύ καλά την αξία των άγγλων πολεμιστών, είπε δαγκώνοντας τα χείλη της, όμως, το εγχείρημα είναι τόσο σημαντικό και επικίνδυνο που οποιοδήποτε ρίσκο θα μπορούσε να αποβεί μοιραίο. Άλλωστε, ο ίδιος ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, που οργάνωσε την επιχείρηση και ξέρει καλύτερα απ’ όλους τις δυνάμεις που προστατεύουν το πολύτιμο φορτίο, θέλει και μας στην επίθεση.

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε συγκαταβατικά με τα ξεπλυμένα του μάτια γεμάτα απαξίωση.

-   Δεν καταλαβαίνω πώς ένας άνθρωπος σαν τον φον Βέρτινγκερ κατέφυγε στους έλληνες αντάρτες, απάντησε υποτιμητικά. Anyway, o φον Βέρτινγκερ είναι γερμανός, δικαιολογείται, λοιπόν, να αγνοεί τις πραγματικές δυνατότητες του αγγλικού στρατού.

-   Και σεις, είστε άγγλος και δικαιολογείστε να αγνοείτε τις πραγματικές δυνατότητες του γερμανικού στρατού! ανταπέδωσε ικανοποιημένη απ’ τη φανερή δυσαρέσκειά του.

-   Ομολογώ πως αυτό έχει μια δόση αλήθειας, είπε στραβώνοντας τα λεπτά χείλη του, ωστόσο δε θέλω _a_ _bunch_ ερασιτεχνών στα πόδια μου σε μια τόσο κρίσιμη στιγμή.

Τα υποτιμητικά λόγια του θόλωσαν το μυαλό της και για τους άντρες της που τους αποκαλούσε «μάτσο ερασιτεχνών» και γιατί η αμετάκλητη άρνησή του θα έβαζε σε κίνδυνο τη ζωή του Λευτέρη.

-   Δε θα σας κλέψουμε τη δόξα, άνθρωπέ μου!

-   Έτσι κι αλλιώς, δεν μπορείτε!

Αρκετά συγκρατήθηκε. Τον άρπαξε με δύναμη άντρα απ’ το γιακά κι έφερε τα φλογισμένα μάτια της μπροστά στα δικά του.

-   Δε δίνω δεκάρα για τη δόξα σας! Ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ είναι ο αδερφός μου και από την επιτυχία αυτής της αποστολής κρέμεται η ζωή του! Δε θα αφήσω, λοιπόν, την αλαζονική ματαιοδοξία ενός άγγλου να τον βάλει σε κίνδυνο! Κατάλαβες;!

Το τρίξιμο των δοντιών της και η παραμορφωμένη από οργή φωνή της του έδωσαν να καταλάβει. Απομακρύνθηκε λίγο, απαλλάσσοντας τον εαυτό του από το σφίξιμο της Ελένης. Φαινόταν σκεφτικός.

-   Ώστε, στ’ αλήθεια, είναι έλληνας, ψέλλισε κάπως υποτιμητικά. Νόμιζα ότι επρόκειτο, απλώς, για ένα ψευδώνυμο..

-   Κατάλαβες, Χίγκινς; επέμεινε εκείνη.

-   Κατάλαβα, απάντησε, στρίβοντας το πάνω χείλος αινιγματικά.

Γκριμάτσα της οποίας το νόημα συνειδητοποίησε, μόνο, όταν, ξυπνώντας το πρωί της συμφωνημένης για την επίθεση μέρας, ανακάλυψαν πως ο Χίγκινς και οι άντρες του είχαν αναχωρήσει κρυφά στη διάρκεια της νύχτας, έχοντας, μάλιστα, χτυπήσει τους φρουρούς του καταυλισμού, θέτοντάς τους όλους σε κίνδυνο, στην περίπτωση που δέχονταν κάποια αιφνιδιαστική επίθεση των γερμανών στη διάρκεια της νύχτας.

Η Ελένη έσφιξε τα δόντια από ανήμπορη λύσσα, αλλά δεν έχασε χρόνο: διάταξε τους ήδη προετοιμασμένους άντρες της να πάρουν τα άλογά τους. Άφησε μόνο λίγους αντάρτες να φυλάνε τον καταυλισμό. Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση ν’ αφήσει τη μοίρα του Λευτέρη στα άχρηστα χέρια αυτού του ανόητου άγγλου.


	37. Chapter 37

Ο συνταγματάρχης φον Βέρτινγκερ, είχε καταφέρει μέσα σε λίγες μόνο ώρες, όχι, απλώς, να ξεπεράσει το σοκ και την αγωνία από την είδηση της αποκάλυψης, αλλά και να μετατρέψει την απελπισία, - αν ήταν δυνατό να ειπωθεί κάτι τέτοιο για το συνταγματάρχη -, σε οργή για το γιο του. Στο κάτω - κάτω, εκείνος ήταν ο υπαίτιος όλης αυτής της αναστάτωσης. Εκείνος γεννήθηκε με μολυσμένο αίμα, η ύπαρξη εκείνου ήταν η αιτία για το διασυρμό του ονόματός του. Συμφώνησε με τον εαυτό του ότι ο μόνος υπεύθυνος και ο μόνος ένοχος ήταν ο Βίλχελμ και δε δυσκολεύτηκε καθόλου να περάσει το φράγμα, - έτσι κι αλλιώς, αδύναμο -, που τον χώριζε από τους τωρινούς δικαστές του γιου του, άλλωστε, πάντα ήταν πιο κοντά σε αυτούς.

Έτσι, μόλις ειδοποιήθηκε πως ο υπολοχαγός Έστερς είχε φτάσει με τους κρατούμενους και βρισκόταν στο υπόγειο, χωρίς περιττή βιασύνη, αλλά πάντα με την απαραίτητη αυστηρότητα στο πρόσωπο, άφησε το γραφείο του. Τον έκαιγε η ίδια αδημονία με τον Έστερς, για να μάθει τι μυστικά έκρυβε ο γιος του κάτω απ’ την κάλυψη εκείνης της καλύβας. Πλέον, δεν τον φόβιζε η πιθανότητα ν’ αποκαλυφτεί κάποια προδοσία του νεαρού λοχαγού: αντίθετα, ένιωθε, απλώς, συνταγματάρχης της Γκεστάπο που ήταν υποχρεωμένος και καιγόταν να φέρει στο φως οποιοδήποτε παραστράτημα ενός αξιωματικού των SS,    - είχε αποστασιοποιηθεί απ’ την υπόθεση, υποβιβάζοντάς την σε καθαρώς υπηρεσιακή, αποφασισμένος να εγκαταλείψει τον, ενδεχομένως, προδότη λοχαγό στη μοίρα που του άξιζε.

Στο ανακριτικό δωμάτιο βρήκε τον Έστερς, δυο στρατιώτες, τον κακομοιριασμένο γέρο, που αμέσως κέρδισε την περιφρόνησή του, καθώς ο τρόμος του ήταν ολοφάνερος, και ένα κοριτσάκι, όχι πάνω από οχτώ χρόνων, που ο γέρος έσφιγγε με απόγνωση πάνω του.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ τους κοίταξε όλους με το αλαζονικό, τρομακτικό ύφος του και άφησε το βλέμμα του να πέσει ερωτηματικό πάνω στο παιδί και ύστερα στον Έστερς. Κάθισε σαν αυτοκράτορας στην καρέκλα πίσω απ’ το ξύλινο τραπεζάκι, γνωρίζοντας πως ο υπολοχαγός είχε λάβει την ερώτηση και θα απαντούσε.

-   Είναι η εγγονή του, μένει μαζί του στο σπιτάκι, οπότε σκέφτηκα πως θα μας ήταν χρήσιμη στην ανάκριση.

Ο ανώτερός του περιορίστηκε σε μια αμυδρή επιδοκιμαστική κίνηση και στράφηκε με το πιο ψυχρό και απάνθρωπο προσωπείο του στον μπάρμπα - Φώτη.

-   Πώς ονομάζεσαι; ρώτησε αυστηρά με τα άπταιστα ελληνικά του.

Ο μπάρμπα - Φώτης, αν και μουδιασμένος από τρόμο, απάντησε με δειλή φωνή καταφέρνοντας, παράλληλα, να εντοπίσει στον αυστηρό αρχηγό των γερμανών κάποια χαρακτηριστικά που του ήταν οικεία, αν και δεν μπορούσε μες στη θολούρα του μυαλού του να ξεκαθαρίσει από πού.

-   Φώτης, λοιπόν, και η μικρή; συνέχισε επιτακτικά, γνωρίζοντας πόσο τρομερή ήταν η φωνή του, όταν γινόταν τόσο κοφτή και βαθιά.

-   Η εγγονή μου, η Αργυρούλα, κύριε.. Δεν έκανε τίποτα.. Δε φταίει, παιδί είναι.

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε δυσοίωνα.

-   Αμαρτίες γονέων παιδεύουσι τέκνα, είπε με ικανοποίηση και μόνο, αφού το ξεστόμισε, ένιωσε ένα οδυνηρό τσίμπημα στο στήθος, συνειδητοποιώντας πόσο αυτό το απόφθεγμα ανταποκρίνονταν στη δική του περίπτωση.

Ωστόσο, διέγραψε αμέσως κάθε υποψία αυτής της διαπίστωσης, γιατί ανέτρεπε την ποθητή αποστασιοποίηση, που μόλις πριν λίγο πέτυχε.

-   Γέρο, υποψιάζεσαι για ποιο λόγο σε συλλάβαμε;

-   Όχι, κύριε, ψέλλισε. Εγώ ζω μες στο δάσος μακριά από όλα αυτά που συμβαίνουν και δεν ανακατεύομαι πουθενά.

Ο μπάρμπα - Φώτης υποψιάστηκε, απ’ την πρώτη στιγμή που οι γερμανοί εισέβαλαν στο σπιτάκι του, πως είχε να κάνει με τη Ελένη και τους αντάρτες. Το μυαλό του ούτε στιγμή δε στράφηκε στο Βίλχελμ, γιατί θεωρούσε πως εκείνος δε διέτρεχε κάποιο κίνδυνο μέσα στην ασφάλεια της φοβερής στολής του. Αλλά, η καρδιά του σπαρταρούσε σαν ετοιμοθάνατο ψάρι, καθώς ξεστόμιζε αυτό το ψέμα, ενισχύοντας, χωρίς να το θέλει, τη βεβαιότητα του συνταγματάρχη.

Εκείνος, έμπειρος από ανακρίσεις, διέκρινε αμέσως την αποκαλυπτική αγωνία του γεροντάκου και τα πρώτα σημάδια ιδρώτα στο πρόσωπό του. Χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά, ξέροντας ότι θα μπορούσε να «διασκεδάσει» μ’ αυτόν τον άνθρωπο, αλλά η επιθυμία του να μάθει, που γινόταν χτυποκάρδι αγωνίας, ανάλογο μ’ αυτό του γέρου, του υποδείκνυε να τελειώσει γρήγορα αυτήν τη δουλειά. Χτύπησε, λοιπόν, τη γροθιά του με δύναμη στο τραπέζι, που για μια στιγμή έδωσε την εντύπωση πως θα έσπαγε, και σφίγγοντας τα χείλη του θυμωμένα σηκώθηκε πάνω.

Ο μπάρμπα - Φώτης τινάχτηκε κι έκλεισε τα μάτια. Αντίθετα, το κοριτσάκι κοίταζε με ακίνητα γουρλωμένα μάτια το συνταγματάρχη, χωρίς να μπορεί να αντιληφθεί τίποτα άλλο απ’ την κατάσταση, παρά μόνο ότι είχε κάτι το απειλητικό, αφού, μάλιστα, και ο καλός παππούς είχε φοβηθεί τόσο.

Η παγωμένη ηρεμία και η έκφραση των ματιών του κοριτσιού προκάλεσαν για μια στιγμή την αμηχανία του τρομερού φον Βέρτινγκερ, καθώς αυτό το αρχικά απροσδιόριστο που του θύμιζαν, ξεκαθάρισε απότομα. Συνειρμικά, έβλεπε στη θέση των σκούρων ματιών της δυο άλλα παιδικά μάτια, γαλανά, αυτή τη φορά, με την ίδια έκφραση της παγωμάρας του τρόμου, που, ακόμη, δεν έχει συνειδητοποιηθεί μέσα στο μυαλό. Αυτά τα μάτια τα είχε συναντήσει την πρώτη φορά που σήκωσε το χέρι του πάνω του, μετά η έκφρασή τους άλλαξε και τα μάτια ωρίμασαν.

Αποφάσισε ραγδαία επιστροφή στην πραγματικότητα.

-   Λες ψέματα, γέρο! Γνωρίζουμε πολύ καλά πως ένας αξιωματικός δικός μας φιλοξενήθηκε πολλές φορές στο σπίτι σου. Δεν είναι αλήθεια;

Εκείνος προσπάθησε να χαμογελάσει.

-   Γερμανός αξιωματικός; Στην καλύβα μου; Πώς είναι δυνατόν, κύριε; αναρωτήθηκε αθώα, σφίγγοντας ασυναίσθητα τους ώμους της Αργυρούλας.

-   Κόψε τις κοροϊδίες, γέρο! φώναξε με δυνατή, άγρια φωνή. Μην ελπίζεις πως ο νεαρός μπορεί να σε βοηθήσει, η μόνη σου ελπίδα είναι να μιλήσεις και να τα πεις όλα! Γνωρίζεις το λοχαγό Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ;

-   Ό.. Όχι, ψέλλισε στο άκουσμα των απειλών και του γνώριμου ονόματος. Σίγουρα, ο αδερφός της Ελένης είχε μπλέξει και, αν έλεγε την αλήθεια, θα του έκανε μεγάλο κακό.

-   Λες ψέματα! φώναξε ο Έστερς και όρμησε προς το μέρος του. Αν δεν τον γνωρίζεις, γιατί, όταν τον είδες μπροστά στις αποθήκες του γερμανικού στρατού, έμοιαζες σαν κεραυνοβολημένος; Άλλωστε, υπάρχουν άνθρωποι που τον είδαν στην καλύβα σου! έσφιξε το πέτο του γέρου, τραντάζοντάς τον.

-   Όχι, όχι, κύριε, ψέματα σας είπαν, φώναξε με απόγνωση και η σπαρακτική φωνή του έσφιξε σαν τανάλια την καρδιά του παιδιού που τα μάτια του άρχισαν να βουρκώνουν. Τι δουλειά έχει μαζί μου ένας αξιωματικός;

-   Αυτό θα μας το πεις εσύ! φώναξε, χάνοντας την υπομονή του ο φον Βέρτινγκερ.

-   Σε είδα εγώ ο ίδιος, γέρο, με τα μάτια μου! φώναξε στο αυτί του γέρου ο Έστερς, ενώ τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν από ανυπομονησία. Πάψε να τον προστατεύεις, Διάολε!

-   Δεν ξέρω κανέναν μ’ αυτό το όνομα, απάντησε ήσυχα τώρα ο γέρος, παίρνοντάς το απόφαση πως δε θα μπορούσε να τους πείσει και αποφασίζοντας να κρατήσει το στόμα του κλειστό ό, τι και αν γινόταν.

Ο συνταγματάρχης κούνησε ήρεμα κι εκείνος καταφατικά, έχοντας πάρει αντίστοιχες αποφάσεις.

-   Πολύ καλά, απάντησε με την ηρεμία του που ήταν χειρότερη απειλή και απ’ τις φωνές του. Ελπίζω να αντιλαμβάνεσαι τις συνέπειες των λόγων σου.

Εκείνος χαμήλωσε ταπεινά το κεφάλι και οι στρατιώτες μετά το νεύμα του συνταγματάρχη τον άρπαξαν απ’ τα μπράτσα, απομακρύνοντας το παιδί.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ σταύρωσε τα χέρια στο στήθος και κοίταξε αδιάφορα, υπεροπτικά το γέρο κρατούμενό του.

-   Ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ έχει την κατάλληλη εκπαίδευση και σωματική ρώμη, ώστε να αντέξει πιο εύκολα στα βασανιστήρια που θα κάνουμε σε σένα, είπε με όλο τον κυνισμό που διέθετε, όμως, ο μπάρμπα -Φώτης δεν τον κοίταξε καν: δεν μπορούσε να διανοηθεί ότι θα παρέδιδε στο έλεός του το Λευτέρη που τόσα είχε κάνει για όλους.

Ο Έστερς, καταλαβαίνοντας ότι ο γέρος ήταν πεισματάρης και θέλοντας να επισπεύσει την αποκάλυψη, που εκείνος ήδη γνώριζε, άρπαξε το κοριτσάκι και το κόλλησε πάνω του, χαμογελώντας ειρωνικά στον παππού που, αμέσως, χλόμιασε. Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, συλλαμβάνοντας, αμέσως, το νόημα της κίνησης του υπολοχαγού, χαμογέλασε.

-   Είναι δίκαιο, νομίζω, αφού δε συνεργάζεσαι, ο υπολοχαγός να «αναλάβει» την εγγονή σου.

-   Τι θα κάνετε, κύριε; Σας παρακαλώ.., η ικεσία του ηλικιωμένου ανθρώπου γέμισε το μυαλό του με αυτάρεσκη ικανοποίηση: πάντα τον ευχαριστούσε να έχει τόση εξουσία πάνω στους ανθρώπους, ώστε να τον ικετεύουν για τη ζωή τους.

-   Δεν μπορώ να ξέρω.., τον ειρωνεύτηκε, παίζοντας με την αγωνία του γέρου για το παιδί του, κάτι που μόλις πριν λίγες ώρες, έστω και φευγαλέα, είχε αισθανθεί και ο ίδιος. Το μόνο που ξέρω είναι ότι ο υπολοχαγός έχει περίεργες συνήθειες σε ό, τι αφορά τα κοριτσάκια..

Ο Έστερς που, έτσι κι αλλιώς, δε χρειαζόταν το υπονοούμενο του φον Βέρτινγκερ, χαμογελώντας με κακία και με μάτια που γυάλιζαν μοχθηρά, έσκισε το φορεματάκι της μικρής, αφήνοντάς την μόνο με τα εσώρουχα.

Το παιδί έβγαλε μια κραυγή τρόμου και άρχισε να φωνάζει τον παππού της, αλλά ο Έστερς τη χαστούκισε βάναυσα, σωριάζοντας το μικρό σώμα της στο τσιμεντένιο πάτωμα.

Ο γέρος έκανε να τρέξει προς το μέρος της, όμως, οι στρατιώτες τον συγκράτησαν. Απελπισμένος σήκωσε τα δακρυσμένα, τρελαμένα μάτια του στο συνταγματάρχη, που τον κοιτούσε σαν άγαλμα, σαν να μην τον πρόσεχε καν.

-   Όχι, το κοριτσάκι, κύριε.. Εμένα κάντε μου ό, τι θέλετε, αλλά αφήστε το παιδί.., η φωνή του έσπασε σε λυγμούς, που προφανώς δεν έκαναν καμιά αίσθηση στο φον Βέρτινγκερ πέρα από τη διαπίστωση ότι τώρα πια η επιτυχία ήταν θέμα χρόνου, ελάχιστου χρόνου.

-   Είμαι δίκαιος, γέρο: αν θες να πάρεις κάτι, πρέπει να δώσεις κάτι, η φωνή του ήταν απόλυτη, σκληρή, δήλωνε πως δε δεχόταν αντιρρήσεις. Στην προκειμένη περίπτωση αυτό που θα δώσεις δεν είναι καν κάτι σημαντικό για σένα, ενώ αυτό που θα πάρεις είναι το παν για σένα.

Ο μπάρμπα - Φώτης χαμήλωσε το κεφάλι, κρατώντας κλειστά τα μάτια μέσα στην απόγνωση του να μην μπορεί να αποφασίσει: ζύγιζε τη ζωή της μικρής εγγονής του και τη ζωή του Λευτέρη, κάθε δευτερόλεπτο, χωρίς να βγαίνει απόφαση.

Ο Έστερς αδίστακτος, με τη μυρωδιά του θηράματος έντονη στα ρουθούνια του, άρπαξε το παιδί απ’ τα μαλλιά και το σήκωσε βίαια απ’ το πάτωμα, προκαλώντας τα γοερά κλάματά του. Αυτός και ο φον Βέρτινγκερ μοιράστηκαν την ευχαρίστηση της γνώσης πως αυτό το σπαρακτικό κλάμα κομμάτιαζε την καρδιά του αδύναμου γέρου.

Ωστόσο, κάποια στιγμή το κλάμα προκάλεσε τη νευρικότητα του συνταγματάρχη, θυμίζοντάς του ένα άλλο παιδικό κλάμα που ήχησε απότομα, οδυνηρό, στ’ αυτιά του. Αρκετά, αποφάσισε.

-   Διάλεξε, γέρο, τώρα! οι στρατιώτες με το νεύμα του ανωτέρου τους ανάγκασαν τον ηλικιωμένο να σηκώσει το κεφάλι και να τον κοιτάξει. Η απόφασή σου θα είναι οριστική. Διαλέγεις: τη ζωή αυτού του παιδιού που έχει το αίμα σου, ή ενός ξένου που μπήκε στη ζωή σου πριν λίγους μήνες και έβαλε εσένα και την εγγονή σου σε τέτοιους μπελάδες. Σκέψου! ούρλιαξε, αγριεμένος. Στο κάτω – κάτω, το φταίξιμο είναι δικό του..

Εκείνος τον κοίταξε με απόγνωση, δεν ήξερε τι να επιλέξει. Ο Λευτέρης κάθε άλλο παρά ξένος του ήταν, αλλά την Αργυρούλα την μεγάλωνε από τριών χρονών, από τότε που έχασε την κόρη του: είχε ορκιστεί στην κόρη του πως θα την προστάτευε με κάθε θυσία.. Ένας λυγμός πετάχτηκε απ’ το λαρύγγι του. Φριχτή απόφαση. Χαμήλωσε ξανά το κεφάλι.

Ο συνταγματάρχης έχασε την υπομονή του.

-   Υπολοχαγέ, αναλάβετε το κορίτσι.

-   Όχι, κύριε! φώναξε ο μπάρμπα - Φώτης. Ναι, ψέλλισε, τον γνωρίζω τον φον Βέρτινγκερ. Ερχόταν στην καλύβα μου.

-   Για ποιο σκοπό; ρώτησε ανυπόμονα.

-   Για.., δίστασε ξανά, αλλά μόνο με μια ματιά στον τρόπο που τα άπληστα χέρια του Έστερς έπιαναν την εγγονή του, νίκησε το δισταγμό του. Για να βλέπει την αδερφή του.., τη Ελένη Στεφάνου.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ ένευσε καταφατικά με επιδοκιμασία.

-   Σου συστήθηκε με άλλο όνομα;

Θα μπορούσε εύκολα ν’ απαντήσει αρνητικά και να γίνει πιστευτός, όμως, ο φόβος του για την εγγονή του, διάταζε το μυαλό του και του υπαγόρευε να τους πει όλη την αλήθεια, χωρίς ριψοκίνδυνες παραλείψεις. Κούνησε καταφατικά, αποφεύγοντας να κοιτάει τον απάνθρωπο γερμανό.

-   Λέγε.

-   Λευτέρης Στεφάνου..

Ένα ρίγος διαπέρασε τη ραχοκοκαλιά του συνταγματάρχη, συνειδητοποιώντας την αλήθεια, μια αλήθεια που δε θα μπορούσε με κανένα τρόπο να την υποψιαστεί. Ούτε και κανείς άλλος. Εκτός απ’ το σατανικά ιδιοφυές μυαλό του Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ: ο ασύλληπτος κατάσκοπος, που ο ίδιος ο λοχαγός καταδίωκε και που, υποτίθεται, βρισκόταν στην Ελλάδα, για να τον δολοφονήσει, ήταν το ίδιο πρόσωπο με το λοχαγό. Είχε καταστρώσει αυτό το τέχνασμα, για να καλύπτει τη μυστική δράση του: κορόιδευε με οικτρό τρόπο την ηγεσία του Γ’ Ράιχ και κέρδιζε την εμπιστοσύνη και το θαυμασμό τους, υποσκάπτοντας με τέχνη τα θεμέλια της νίκης τους. Το κυριότερο: είχε εξαπατήσει εκείνον που, γελοιωδώς, στον εαυτό του μπορούσε να το παραδεχτεί, πίστεψε ότι είχε δαμάσει το καταραμένο πνεύμα του, ότι τον είχε αναγκάσει να υπακούσει και να υποταχτεί.

Η διαπίστωση τον εξόργισε σε βαθμό τρέλας, χτύπησε τις γροθιές του στο τραπέζι, σπάζοντάς το στα δύο, και ο χαμογελαστός ως τότε Έστερς συνοφρυώθηκε, βλέποντας το κόκκινο πρόσωπο του συνταγματάρχη και τα αστραφτερά με τη λάμψη της τρέλας μάτια του να είναι έτοιμα να πεταχτούν απ’ τις κόγχες τους. Κατάλαβε πως ο λοχαγός ήταν πολύ τυχερός που δε βρισκόταν σε απόσταση βολής.

Παράλληλα, αυτή η έκρηξη οργής, έλυσε εντελώς τη μουδιασμένη γλώσσα του γέρου.

-   Τι λέγανε; Το έξω-ανθρώπινο μάτι του έπεσε δυσοίωνο στο γέρο.

-   Το μόνο που ξέρω, βιάστηκε να ψελλίσει, ορκίζομαι, το μόνο, είναι ότι βοήθησε τον άντρα της, όταν συνελήφθη, να δραπετεύσει.. και.. το έχει κάνει πολλές φορές..

Εκείνος φανερά πιο ήρεμος κοίταξε το γέρο και ένευσε καταφατικά.

-   Αυτά είναι αρκετά, για να στοιχειοθετήσουν την καταδίκη του για εσχάτη προδοσία, αναφώνησε με επισημότητα. Πάρτε τους!

-   Μα, κύριε.., φώναξε ο γέρος, εκλιπαρώντας.

-   Θα είστε ελεύθεροι, αμέσως, μόλις ο ΚΥΡΙΟΣ, είπε ειρωνικά, Στεφάνου βρεθεί αλυσοδεμένος στη φυλακή.

Οι στρατιώτες με τον μπάρμπα - Φώτη περίλυπο και απαρηγόρητο για την ασυγχώρητη πράξη του και τη μικρή που σκούπιζε τα μάγουλά της απ’ τα δάκρυα, είχαν φτάσει στην πόρτα, όταν εισέβαλε βιαστικός ένας νεαρός αξιωματικός:

-   Συνταγματάρχα φον Βέρτινγκερ! Πρέπει οπωσδήποτε να το δείτε αυτό!

Με το που άκουσε αυτό το όνομα, ο μπάρμπα - Φώτης ένιωσε την καρδιά του να συνθλίβεται από ένα τρομακτικό βάρος. Γύρισε αστραπιαία και κοίταξε αποσβολωμένος, γεμάτος απόγνωση τον άντρα, συνειδητοποιώντας πια ότι το γνώριμο, που διέκρινε πάνω του, ήταν η ομοιότητά του με το γιο του, ότι ήταν ο πατέρας του Λευτέρη αυτός ο άκαρδος, ανελέητος άνθρωπος και πως ο ίδιος τον είχε παραδώσει στα χέρια του. Το γεγονός πως ο Βίλχελμ ήταν γιος του δεν τον εμπόδισε να κάνει το παν, για να τον καταδικάσει σε θάνατο.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ παρατήρησε το βλέμμα του γέρου και δεν ήταν δύσκολο να καταλάβει τη διαπίστωση που τον τάραξε τόσο.

-   Πάρτε τους, διάταξε με τον πιο ουδέτερο τρόπο, πριν στρέψει την προσοχή του στο κομμάτι χαρτί που του έφερε ο αξιωματικός.

-   Το πιάσαμε στη συχνότητα του αγγλικού αρχηγείου στο Κάιρο, τις πρώτες πρωινές ώρες, ενημέρωσε με συντομία ο αξιωματικός, ενώ τα σκοτεινά μάτια του συνταγματάρχη ανίχνευαν το σύντομο κείμενο.

Ένα κοφτό, δυνατό, απροσδιόριστο γέλιο αναδύθηκε απ’ το λαιμό του, ολοκληρώνοντας την ανάγνωση.

-   Οι άγγλοι είναι εντελώς ηλίθιοι! αναφώνησε με τέτοιο τρόπο που ο Έστερς αναρωτιόταν, αν δήλωνε ευχαρίστηση για την ηλιθιότητα των άγγλων, ή θυμό. Προδίδουν με αφοπλιστική ευκολία τον καλύτερο κατάσκοπό τους: είναι εντελώς ανόητοι και ο φον Βέρτινγκερ διάλεξε το στρατόπεδό τους! κούνησε με απογοήτευση το κεφάλι.

-   Τι λέει το χαρτί; ρώτησε ο Έστερς, για να αποσπάσει το συνταγματάρχη απ’ τη βαθιά περισυλλογή πάνω στο κείμενο.

Τον κοίταξε, χαμογελώντας. Του το έτεινε, χωρίς να του το δώσει.

-   Μ’ αυτό το χαρτί δε χρειάζεται τίποτα άλλο για την καταδίκη του: τα αποκαλύπτουν όλα για τη δράση του μέσα σε λίγες λέξεις. Στην πραγματικότητα, χρειάζονται πολύ λιγότερα απ’ αυτό εδώ.

-   Ναι, μα τι ακριβώς λέει; επέμεινε εκείνος ανυπόμονα.

-   Οι άγγλοι ετοίμασαν, προφανώς, με την καθοδήγηση του ΚΥΡΙΟΥ Στεφάνου χτύπημα, για να αποσπάσουν το χρυσό. Ο απεσταλμένος τους, λοιπόν, που βρίσκεται στην Ελλάδα ζητάει απ’ το αρχηγείο του επιβεβαίωση ότι πραγματικά ο Στεφάνου είναι ο αξιωματικός των SS που συνοδεύει την αποστολή, γέλασε με κάτι που έμοιαζε περισσότερο με πικρό γέλιο, πικρό μαζί και κοροϊδευτικό για το γιο του, όπως υπέθεσε ο υπολοχαγός.

-   Δηλαδή, θα γίνει χτύπημα και ο λοχαγός θα χτυπήσει τους δικούς μας από μέσα. Έκανα, λοιπόν, πολύ καλά που έστειλα στρατιώτες να προλάβουν το τρένο.

-   Τι έκανες λέει;! αναφώνησε εκνευρισμένος ο συνταγματάρχης. Ποιος σου έδωσε την εξουσία να δίνεις τέτοιες διαταγές; ο θυμός για την προδοσία του γιου του εξασθένησε κάτω απ’ το θυμό για την παράκαμψη κάθε ιεραρχίας εκ μέρους του αναιδούς υπολοχαγού.

-   Η διαίσθησή μου! απάντησε με θράσος. Αυτή που ανακάλυψε πριν απ’ όλους την αλήθεια και, όπως αποδείχτηκε, είναι αλάνθαστη.

Εκείνος προσπέρασε με απροκάλυπτη περιφρόνηση την ανόητη υπεροψία του και στράφηκε στον κομιστή του μηνύματος.

-   Ο στρατηγός είναι ενήμερος;

-   Βεβαίως, και ήταν ιδιαίτερα χαρούμενος, όταν διέταξε να ετοιμαστεί αμέσως μια διμοιρία και να φύγει το γρηγορότερο δυνατό, για να συναντήσει το τρένο.

Ένευσε με επιδοκιμασία.

-   Φυσικά, και ήταν χαρούμενος.., σχολίασε ειρωνικά. Πες του ότι θα ηγηθώ ο ίδιος. Επίσης, να ειδοποιηθούν οι δυνάμεις μας της Στερεάς Ελλάδας να σπεύσουν στα σημεία πορείας του τρένου και να το σταματήσουν με οποιονδήποτε τρόπο. Η δύναμη που θα καταδιώξει το τρένο να είναι έτοιμη για αναχώρηση σε μια ώρα, ούτε λεπτό παραπάνω! Πήγαινε.

Ο Έστερς κατάλαβε πως ο συνταγματάρχης, προκειμένου να ξεδιψάσει τη λύσσα του και να ξεπλύνει τη ντροπή, αλλά και το λάθος του, είχε δώσει εντολή στον εαυτό του να συλλάβει ο ίδιος το γιο του, ό, τι κι αν συνεπαγόταν αυτό. Είδε τα σκοτεινά, ψυχρά μάτια του να στρέφονται πάνω του.

-   Αφού το μήνυμα πιάστηκε τα χαράματα, το χτύπημα δεν έχει γίνει ακόμη. Και αφού ο άγγλος επικεφαλής είναι τόσο ηλίθιος, ώστε να αποκαλύψει τον πληροφοριοδότη τους, μπορούμε να ελπίζουμε ακόμη.., ήταν σαν να μιλούσε στον εαυτό του, δεν περίμενε απάντηση. Τα μάτια του καρφώθηκαν απότομα στα μάτια του Έστερς, υλοποιώντας ξαφνικά την παρουσία του. Πότε έστειλες τους στρατιώτες;

-   Χτες το απόγευμα, και ακούγοντας το ενθαρρυντικό μουρμούρισμά του: Έστειλα μαζί τους έναν συνεργάτη μου που ξέρει πολύ καλά την περιοχή και θα τους οδηγήσει από περάσματα και, άρα, από συντομότερο δρόμο.

-   Ωραία, πόσους άντρες;

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε, υποκρινόμενος αμηχανία.

-   Ένας υπολοχαγός μπορεί να διατάξει περιορισμένο αριθμό στρατιωτών.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, όμως, ήδη ζύγιζε άλλα στο μυαλό του και κατάστρωνε τα δικά του σχέδια.


	38. Chapter 38

Όταν μετά από δυο μέρες ο συνταγματάρχης έμπαινε ορμητικός στο γραφείο του στην Αθήνα, σκονισμένος, τσαλακωμένος και, κυρίως, εκτός ελέγχου, πράγμα που κατάφερνε να κρύβει πίσω από ένα ήρεμο, αλλά δύσθυμο ύφος. Δεν ήταν σε θέση να αντιληφθεί ότι δεν ήταν μόνος.

Ο Έστερς, βλέποντας τον φον Βέρτινγκερ να αψηφά την κούραση και τη σκόνη που είχε εισχωρήσει στους πόρους του και αντί να επιλέξει ένα ζεστό μπάνιο, ακολουθούσε, ακριβώς, τη διαδρομή για το γραφείο του στην Κομμαντατούρ, αισθάνθηκε υποχρεωμένος να του συμπαρασταθεί: άλλωστε, κατά κάποιο τρόπο, ήταν σύμμαχοι, που μοιράστηκαν μια βραχυπρόθεσμη επιτυχία και μία εξευτελιστική αποτυχία. Και τώρα είχαν ίση μερίδα στην οργή και τη δυσθυμία.

Ο συνταγματάρχης παρέμεινε μπροστά στο ανοιχτό παράθυρο που έβλεπε στην Πάρνηθα με γυρισμένη την πλάτη στον υπολοχαγό του οποίου την παρουσία αγνοούσε παντελώς, όντας απορροφημένος στις σκέψεις και την κακή του διάθεση. Έσφιγγε το καμτσίκι του με τα ελαφρά σκισμένα απ’ το σφιχτό δέσιμο χέρια του, τεντώνοντας, πού και πού, τα στεγνά του χείλη. Και όλα αυτά κάτω από ένα παγωμένο δολοφονικό βλέμμα.

Ο Έστερς δε θα ανεχόταν να παραμείνει και άλλο απαρατήρητος. Απηύθυνε το ναζιστικό χαιρετισμό στον ανώτερό του και τότε μόνο εκείνος γύρισε αργά, συνοφρυωμένος προς το μέρος του.

-    Τι κάνεις εδώ; αποκρίθηκε, κρύβοντας καλά την κόπωσή του, σωματική και συναισθηματική. Δε σε κάλεσα.

-    Σωστά. Σκέφτηκα ότι, ίσως, με χρειαζόσαστε.

-    Δε σε χρειάζομαι, απάντησε κοφτά. Μπορείς να φύγεις, είπε και προχώρησε προς το γραφείο του, αφήνοντας το καμτσίκι πάνω.

     Ήταν σκεφτικός, ένας άνθρωπος που φανερά είχε ξεπεράσει το υποτιμητικό γεγονός της καθήλωσής του σε ένα ελληνικό δάσος και επεξεργαζόταν με κρύο νου την αντεπίθεσή του. Κάθισε και έπλεξε τα δάχτυλα μπροστά στο πρόσωπο με την ηρεμία του επαγγελματία δολοφόνου που σχεδιάζει το καινούργιο, οπωσδήποτε πετυχημένο αυτήν τη φορά, χτύπημά του. Κοίταξε ενοχλημένος τον υπολοχαγό που δεν έλεγε να τον αφήσει μόνο με τις σκέψεις του.

-    Τον χάσαμε, συνταγματάρχα; ρώτησε ειρωνικά, για να κρύψει τη βαθιά απελπισία που χρωμάτιζε το σκονισμένο πρόσωπό του, ελαφρά μαυρισμένο από την πολύωρη έκθεση στον καυτό ήλιο.

Τον κοίταξε με απορία και μετά του χαμογέλασε μειλίχια, όλος σιγουριά. Ήθελε να μοιραστεί με κάποιον τη βεβαιότητά του, ακόμη κι αν επρόκειτο γι’ αυτόν το κάθαρμα. ήθελε να μοιραστεί τη σιγουριά του, για να την εδραιώσει μέσα του και να καταβάλει τις όποιες αμφιβολίες επέμεναν να τον βασανίζουν.

-    Όχι, δεν τον χάσαμε τον ΚΥΡΙΟ Στεφάνου. Αντίθετα, είμαι απόλυτα σίγουρος ότι τον έχουμε στο χέρι, είναι σαν να τον έχω ήδη στο κελί.

-    Είστε σίγουρος; Εννοώ ότι οι αντάρτες θα τον φυγαδεύσουν στη Μ. Ανατολή, έχουν και τον χρυσό στα χέρια τους.., κούνησε το κεφάλι.

-    Ξεχνάς κάτι, ανόητε νεαρέ! απάντησε, θυμωμένος που ο άλλος προσπαθούσε να αναζωπυρώσει τις ετοιμοθάνατες φλόγες των φόβων του. Ο Στεφάνου είναι βαριά τραυματισμένος, η σφαίρα βρίσκεται ακόμη σφηνωμένη στις σάρκες του και έχει χάσει τόσο αίμα που η κατάστασή του είναι ασταθής: αποκλείεται ν’ αντέξει το δύσκολο ταξίδι της φυγάδευσης, - μόνο ένας ηλίθιος θα τον υπέβαλε σε τέτοια δοκιμασία. Και η αδερφή του δε θα το κάνει. Με αυτά τα δεδομένα, δυο πιθανότητες υπάρχουν: πρώτον, να μην αντέξει και να πεθάνει, πράγμα που αμφιβάλλω, δεδομένης της φυσικής του κατάστασης, αλλά που, έστω εν μέρει, μας ικανοποιεί. Δεύτερον και πιο πιθανό, να αναρρώσει, αλλά δοθέντος του περιορισμού σε μέσα ιατρικής περίθαλψης που διαθέτουν, θα περάσει αρκετός καιρός, μέχρι να αναρρώσει πλήρως, ώστε να μπορέσει να δραπετεύσει. Και το διάστημα αυτό θα είναι αρκετό για μας να ανακαλύψουμε το κρησφύγετο των ανταρτών, να επανακτήσουμε το χρυσό και να συλλάβουμε τα δυο αδέρφια.

Ο άλλος παρακολουθούσε με ικανοποίηση το λόγο του συνταγματάρχη, καθώς η αυτοπεποίθησή του και η δυσοίωνη λάμψη των ματιών του αναπτέρωναν και τις δικές του ελπίδες.

-    Σήμερα, κιόλας θα δώσω εντολή να γνωστοποιηθεί παντού η γενναιόδωρη επικύρηξη, χωρίς όνομα, μόνο φωτογραφία: 100000 λίρες για όποιον τον παραδώσει ζωντανό. Αν είναι νεκρός, το ποσό θα πέσει σημαντικά. Πρόσεξε: φωτογραφία, όχι όνομα. Δεν καταζητείται ο Λευτέρης Στεφάνου: ο Γκέμπελς απ’ την αρχή ήταν απόλυτος να μη γίνει γνωστό ότι ανακαλύψαμε τη δράση του. Και, φυσικά, ΔΕΝ καταζητείται ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ: θα είναι μεγάλο όπλο στα χέρια των συμμάχων, αν γίνει γνωστός ο εξευτελισμός μας, η προδοσία του δεν πρέπει να διαδοθεί. Ζωντανό τον θέλω! έσφιξε στον αέρα την πασπαλισμένη με καστανόχωμα γροθιά του.

Ο υπολοχαγός χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά με το συνταγματάρχη. Φυσικά και ήθελε ζωντανό το λοχαγό: η απόδρασή του μέσ’ από τα χέρια τους πριν δυο μέρες, θα είχε προκαλέσει δυσάρεστες εντυπώσεις στο Βερολίνο. Και το γεγονός ότι επικεφαλής της αποτυχημένης επιχείρησης, κατόπιν, μάλιστα, δικής του επιμονής, ήταν ο συνταγματάρχης, θα δημιουργούσε περίεργες υποψίες, αφού εξαιτίας του συνταγματάρχη – πατέρα του, ο προδότης λοχαγός ήταν ελεύθερος, μαζί με το χρυσάφι. Και όλα αυτά ο φον Βέρτινγκερ τα γνώριζε και γνώριζε, επίσης, πως μόνο η σύλληψη του νεαρού φον Βέρτινγκερ και ο φριχτός βασανισμός του απ’ τον ίδιο του τον πατέρα θα εξιλέωνε τον συνταγματάρχη.

Ο συνταγματάρχης είχε ένα ερευνητικό, υποψιασμένο βλέμμα, λες και διάβαζε τις σκέψεις του κατωτέρου του, αλλά δεν τον ενδιέφερε το περιεχόμενό τους. Το μόνο που τον ενδιέφερε τώρα ήταν να γραπώσει ξανά, αυτήν τη φορά ασφυκτικά, τον ΚΥΡΙΟ Στεφάνου, ώστε να μην του αφήσει περιθώρια διαφυγής και, μετά ν’ αρχίσει την απόδοση της πρέπουσας ποινής.


	39. Chapter 39

Όταν έφτασαν στον καταυλισμό των ανταρτών, είχαν ήδη περάσει δυο ώρες, στις οποίες ο Βίλχελμ έπεσε σε μια σχεδόν κωματώδη κατάσταση, βυθισμένος στο λήθαργο του υψηλού πυρετού, με την πληγή στο στομάχι να αιμορραγεί ξανά ακατάσχετα, παρά τις προσπάθειές τους να την περιορίσουν.

Η χλομάδα στο πρόσωπο της Ελένης ήταν χειρότερη από αυτή του αδερφού της, αφού ήταν αναγκασμένη να παρακολουθεί ανήμπορη τον αδερφό της να υποκύπτει με σταθερό ρυθμό. Κρατούσε στη διάρκεια της διαδρομής το άνευρο κεφάλι του στην αγκαλιά της, για να το προστατέψει από τα βίαια τραντάγματα, και, ενώ πάλευε να δείχνει ψύχραιμη, η Τρυγόνα διέκρινε με έκπληξη στο σκληροτράχηλο πρόσωπό της σημάδια απόγνωσης. Όμως, ανησυχούσε και η ίδια, ειδικά, όταν έβλεπε τη Ελένη να διαπιστώνει με ελαφρώς τρεμάμενα δάχτυλα ότι ο σφυγμός του γινόταν εντελώς απορρυθμισμένος. Δεν έπρεπε να παρασυρθεί απ’ την αγωνία τους, εκείνη είχε το δικό της σκοπό.

Τον μετέφεραν με προσοχή στο κτίσμα που χρησίμευε σαν ιατρείο και τον άφησαν στις περιποιήσεις του γιατρού. Ενός, ομολογουμένως, ικανού ανθρώπου που τα έβγαλε πέρα με πολλά τραύματα και ακρωτηριασμούς, ο οποίος, ωστόσο, κατσούφιασε, όταν είδε το τραύμα και την κατάσταση του νεαρού άντρα.

-    Έχει χάσει πάρα πολύ αίμα, διαπίστωσε αμέσως, και πρέπει να βγάλω τη σφαίρα.. Γερμανός δεν είναι; ρώτησε, γεμάτος υπονοούμενα, δείχνοντας τα ρούχα του.

Μ’ αυτά τα κοφτά λόγια, αφού ήταν ένας ιδιόρρυθμος άνθρωπος που πάντα περνούσε το δικό του, ξεφορτώθηκε τη Ελένη, την επικεφαλής των ανταρτών, παρ’ όλο που, αρχικά, εκείνη έμοιαζε ανένδοτη στην επιθυμία της να μείνει κοντά στον αδερφό της. Αρκέστηκε να περιμένει απ’ έξω με μόνη συντροφιά και παρηγοριά τον Αντρέα, τον άντρα της.

Η Τρυγόνα, απ’ τη μεριά της, τριγυρνούσε, παριστάνοντας την αδιάφορη στο παράξενο, εν τούτοις σοφά οργανωμένο, στρατόπεδό τους, σημειώνοντας στο μυαλό της κάθε λεπτομέρεια που μπορούσε να της φανεί χρήσιμη: τις καλύβες με τα πυρομαχικά, τα «φυλάκια», τα κρυφά σημεία σκοπιάς. Και κυρίως, το παράπηγμα όπου οι αντάρτες τοποθέτησαν το γιγάντιο φορτίο από πλάκες χρυσού.

Είχε σκόπιμα σβήσει, εντελώς, απ’ τη συνείδησή της το γεγονός ότι ο φον Βέρτινγκερ αγωνιζόταν για τη ζωή του με μόνη βοήθεια, έναν γιατρό, πιθανότατα, αγύρτη. Έπρεπε να μη σκέφτεται ούτε αυτόν, ούτε αυτό που πήγε να συμβεί μες στο βαγόνι, αλλά, κυρίως, ότι το ήθελε πραγματικά να συμβεί. Παρόλα αυτά, κάτι σκίαζε το εσωτερικό της. Και ενώ, ήθελε, έστω από περιέργεια να μάθει τι θα συνέβαινε, πεισματικά επέβαλε στον εαυτό της να κοιμηθεί.

Όταν ο ευτραφής υψηλόσωμος γιατρός βγήκε συνοφρυωμένος απ’ την καλύβα, σκουπίζοντας το αίμα απ’ τα χέρια του με μια πετσέτα, δεν είχε τίποτα αισιόδοξο στο πρόσωπό του. Κοίταξε τη Ελένη που περίμενε ήδη αγριεμένη από την ψυχική φθορά της αναμονής.

-    Με παίδεψε πολύ αυτό το γερμανικό γουρούνι! Ω, συγγνώμη, διόρθωσε ειρωνικά κάτω από το θυμωμένο βλέμμα της, ξέχασα πως είναι αδερφός σου. Η μισή σφαίρα είχε σφηνώσει στο κάτω πλευρό και αναγκάστηκα να το πριονίσω: έχει γερά κόκαλα, συμπλήρωσε άσχετα. Αλλά δε θα του αφήσει κουσούρι, - ένα πλευρό και ειδικά το κατώτερο δεν είναι τίποτα -, μονολογούσε, χωρίς να συναισθάνεται πως άλλα περίμεναν ν’ ακούσουν.

-    Δηλαδή, κυρ Σπύρο, θα ζήσει; ήξερε πως, αν δεν προχωρούσε η ίδια στο θέμα, ήταν ικανός να λέει τα δικά του όλη νύχτα.

-    Α, όχι, δεν είπα κάτι τέτοιο. Κοίτα, Ελένη, κορίτσι μου, είναι δυνατός οργανισμός, ναι, βέβαια, νέος με άριστη φυσική κατάσταση, αλλά η σφαίρα έμεινε πολύ καιρό μέσα του.

-    Τι φοβάσαι; ρώτησε κοφτά.

-    Σηψαιμία, απάντησε εκείνος με μια σοβαρότητα αποστομωτική, αλλόκοτη για το γέρο γιατρό. Αν δεν εκδηλωθεί, πολύ πιθανό να ζήσει, αν όμως, παρουσιαστεί, θα πεθάνει, ίσως, αργά, αλλά θα πεθάνει. Θα κάνω ό, τι μπορώ, της είπε συμμεριζόμενος ξαφνικά τη συγκίνησή της.

Έσφιξε μόνο τα χείλη και δεν είπε τίποτα. Μόνο απομακρύνθηκε, για να αποφύγει ακόμη και τον άντρα της. Είχε δεθεί έντονα με το Λευτέρη, μολονότι τον γνώριζε μόνο λίγους μήνες, απ’ τους οποίους το μεγαλύτερο διάστημα ήταν καβγάδες. Παρόλα αυτά, η αγάπη της γι’ αυτόν δεν υπολειπόταν σε τίποτα από ό, τι αν μεγάλωναν μαζί, ή, αν ήταν κανονικά αδέρφια. Τον είχε πονέσει και την είχε πονέσει κι αυτός. Φαίνεται ότι το αίμα της Δανάης ήταν ένας πολύ δυνατός συνδετικός κρίκος που τους ένωσε σχεδόν υπερφυσικά: άλλωστε, ήταν και οι δυο κομμάτια, μέρος του ίδιου ανθρώπου, της ίδιας γυναίκας: τι σημασία είχε, αν τους κράτησαν χώρια τόσα χρόνια.

Και ενώ αισθανόταν θλίψη γι’ αυτά που της είπε ο γιατρός, αφήνοντας το δροσερό βουνίσιο αεράκι να της χαϊδέψει το πρόσωπο, άρχισε να τρέφει τη σιγουριά ότι δε θα πέθαινε. Μια σιγουριά που δεν κατάλαβε από πού προήλθε, αλλά δεν της άφηνε περιθώρια αμφισβήτησης.

Οπότε δεν της έκανε καμία εντύπωση το γεγονός ότι όχι μόνο σηψαιμία δεν παρουσιάστηκε, αλλά, αντίθετα, η υγεία του άρχισε να βελτιώνεται, αν και χρειάστηκε η ίδια να του μεταγγίσει αρκετό από το αίμα της, ώστε να αναπληρώσει την ποσότητα που έχασε.

Θα είχαν περάσει πάνω - κάτω δυο εβδομάδες, και μολονότι η υγεία του Βίλχελμ βελτιωνόταν, εξακολουθούσε να παλεύει με τον υψηλό πυρετό και τους πόνους, ξαπλωμένος στο ξύλινο κρεβάτι του πρόχειρου ιατρείου του καταυλισμού. Δεν είχε ακόμη πλήρη συνείδηση του τι συνέβαινε γύρω του, αν και κατάφερνε μερικές φορές να ανοίξει τα θολά απ’ τον πυρετό μάτια του.

Σίγουρα, αντιλήφθηκε μες στο λήθαργό του την πόρτα ν’ ανοίγει, τρίζοντας, ωστόσο δεν μπορούσε να ξέρει, αν συνέβαινε, στ’ αλήθεια, ή, απλώς, ήταν άλλη μια παραίσθηση. Άκουσε κάποιον να κάθεται στην καρέκλα δίπλα του, όμως δεν είχε τη δύναμη να ανοίξει τα μάτια και να δει τον επισκέπτη του, αφού βρισκόταν ακόμη κάτω απ’ την επίδραση των ηρεμιστικών που του έδινε ο γιατρός. Παρ’ όλο που δεν είχε κανέναν απολύτως έλεγχο στο περιβάλλον του και μολονότι πονούσε δυνατά στο στομάχι του, ένιωθε ασφάλεια εκεί όπου βρισκόταν, σ’ εκείνο το άβολο κρεβάτι, μ’ εκείνο το στρυφνό γέρικο πρόσωπο που αντίκριζε, όποτε κατάφερνε ν’ ανοίξει ελάχιστα τα μάτια, μ’ εκείνη τη γυναικεία φωνή που ερχόταν απ’ τα βάθη του μυαλού του, αλλά ήταν τόσο οικεία και γεμάτη ζεστασιά.

Ένιωσε ένα απαλό, αχνό άγγιγμα στο μάγουλό του που ανακούφισε λίγο τη θέρμη του πυρετού. Το χέρι αυτό το ήξερε. Βάλθηκε να ψάχνει στα μυστικά βάθη του εγκεφάλου του, για να ταυτοποιήσει τον ιδιοκτήτη του, αφού ήξερε πως δε θα κατάφερνε ν’ ανοίξει τα μάτια, πριν περάσει λίγο ακόμη η επίδραση του ηρεμιστικού.

Άκουγε απόμακρα τη φωνή της, ναι, ήταν γυναικεία φωνή. Γνώριμη, οπωσδήποτε, αλλά όχι η ίδια με τις άλλες φορές, εκείνη που τον πλημμύριζε γαλήνη και ζεστασιά. Και τι του έλεγε; Αυτό το ηρεμιστικό, αν και το είχε δεχτεί στις φλέβες του πριν από ώρες, εξακολουθούσε να κρατάει μουδιασμένο τον πόνο, αλλά και το μυαλό του! Πάσχιζε να καταλάβει, τι νόημα περιείχαν τα λόγια της,    ποια ήταν; Θα μπορούσε, ίσως, να τη ρωτήσει, όμως, μπορεί να την έδιωχνε έτσι, και δεν ήθελε να στερηθεί το χάδι της, που δεν ήταν άγριο, όπως την προηγούμενη φορά.. Την προηγούμενη φορά; Πότε;

Αισθάνθηκε τη δροσιά στο μάγουλό του ν’ απομακρύνεται και ήθελε να της φωνάξει να μείνει κι άλλο, αλλά η γλώσσα του παρέμενε εκνευριστικά ακίνητη. Γνώριζε από ένστικτο πως αυτή δε θα ξαναρχόταν μόνη της, θα έπρεπε να πάει να τη βρει ο ίδιος και αυτό θα ήταν μοιραίο, - ναι, όσο δραματικό κι αν μοιάζει, μοιραίο. Αλλά, δε διέθετε τη δύναμη να την εμποδίσει, ούτε μπορούσε εκείνη τη στιγμή ν’ ανησυχεί για τις επιπτώσεις της επόμενης συνάντησής τους. Εκεί μύριζε τόσο όμορφα, ήταν τόσο ωραία που βρισκόταν βυθισμένος σ’ αυτήν τη γλυκιά ανημποριά. Ήξερε καλά πως, όταν ανακτούσε τις δυνάμεις του, τον περίμεναν πολλές εκκρεμείς υποθέσεις και αντίστοιχες βασανιστικές ευθύνες που δεν άντεχε, δεν ήθελε, να τις αντιμετωπίσει,  - ούτε καν να τις σκεφτεί -, εκείνη τη στιγμή. Απολάμβανε την ασφαλή αδυναμία του, όσο αυτή θα κρατούσε.

Μια διαπεραστική σουβλιά κέντρισε το μουδιασμένο μυαλό του και το ανάγκασε να έρθει σε βίαιη επαφή με το περιβάλλον. Πρέπει να βόγκηξε. Και μετά έφερε το χέρι πάνω στο δεμένο στομάχι του, αλλά ένα χέρι, πάλι γυναικείο, αλλά αναμφισβήτητα δυνατό, διέκοψε την προσπάθειά του να συντρίψει τον πόνο.

-    Θα κάνεις κακό στον εαυτό σου, Λευτέρη.. Υπομονή, και η φωνή της ήταν υπομονετική.

«Λευτέρης» σκέφτηκε, γνωστό όνομα, σημαντικό όνομα.

Τώρα που η επίδραση του φαρμάκου είχε περάσει αρκετά και η περιέργειά του ήταν το ίδιο δυνατή, άνοιξε σιγά τα βλέφαρα. Στην αρχή, όλα μπήκαν πίσω από μια γκρίζα κουρτίνα και, μόλις η κουρτίνα άρχισε να σηκώνεται, όπως στο θέατρο του Βερολίνου, αναγκάστηκε να ξανακλείσει βιαστικά τα βλέφαρα από τον πόνο που του προκάλεσε το εκτυφλωτικό φως που γέμιζε το δωμάτιο.

Μόλις ξεπέρασε το σοκ και άνοιξε αργά, μυαλωμένα, τα βλέφαρά του, διέκρινε από πάνω του ένα γυναικείο πρόσωπο να τον κοιτάζει χαρούμενο. Τα μάτια της έμοιαζαν με κούφιες τρύπες, αλλά του θύμιζαν ζωγραφιά.

-    Δανάη; ψέλλισε το πρώτο γυναικείο όνομα που του ήρθε στο μυαλό, στο οποίο ταίριαζαν αυτά τα απροσδιόριστα μάτια.

-    Η Ελένη είμαι, Λευτέρη.

«Ελένη», μα φυσικά.

-    Πού βρίσκομαι; τη ρώτησε, καθώς το πέπλο ξεσκέπαζε το νου του που ξυπνούσε απ’ το πρωινό φως, στην αρχή, σοκαρισμένος, ύστερα, όμως, ευχαριστημένος.

-    Είσαι ασφαλής, στον καταυλισμό.

Ναι, ασφαλής, μα αυτό το ήξερε ήδη, από διαίσθηση, ωστόσο ήταν σημαντική πληροφορία, όφειλε να το παραδεχτεί, μετά από αυτά που μεσολάβησαν.. Μια νέα οδυνηρή σουβλιά παραμόρφωσε το πρόσωπό του.

-    Να φωνάξω το γιατρό;

-    Όχι, δε θέλω άλλα φάρμακα, ψιθύρισε. Είναι εδώ η Τρυγόνα; πέταξε απροειδοποίητα, αφού δεν ήταν ικανός ακόμη να επεξεργαστεί καλά τις ανάκατες σκέψεις του.

Εκείνη τινάχτηκε ξαφνιασμένη με τη διαύγεια του αδερφού της: άρα, καταλάβαινε καλά τι γινόταν γύρω του και αυτό φανέρωνε τρομερή βελτίωση. Μάλιστα, η παράξενη εκείνη κοπέλα, με το παρατσούκλι Τρυγόνα, στην οποία όφειλε τη ζωή του, τον είχε επισκεφτεί χτες το βράδυ, - η αλήθεια είναι ότι από χτες το βράδυ, όταν εκείνη της ζήτησε την άδεια να δει το Λευτέρη, είχε να τη δει.

-    Ναι, εδώ είναι, απάντησε ευδιάθετη. Χτες ήρθε να σε δει. Αυτή η είδηση κατά ένα περίεργο τρόπο έβαλε σε συναγερμό το ακόμη μισοκοιμισμένο μυαλό του: δεν κατάφερνε να οριστικοποιήσει τι ήταν που δεν του άρεσε, αλλά, πάντως, υπήρχε κάτι ύποπτο. Θα μείνει μαζί μας.

Ο Λευτέρης τινάχτηκε, αιφνιδιάζοντας τη Ελένη που δεν πρόλαβε να τον εμποδίσει. Αυτή η νέα πληροφορία σόκαρε το μυαλό του, όπως το ξαφνικό φως τύφλωσε τα αγουροξυπνημένα μάτια του. Η Τρυγόνα που δε δεχόταν διαταγές από κανένα, που δεν την ένοιαζε τίποτα πέρα απ’ το συμφέρον της, η Τρυγόνα που συνεργαζόταν με τον Έστερς, και μία ακόμη λέξη: «χρυσός», έσκισαν το μυαλό του. Απότομη διαύγεια, επώδυνη.

-    Πού είναι ο χρυσός; τη ρωτούσε αναστατωμένος, ανεξήγητα, όπως θεώρησε στην αρχή, χωρίς να την αφήνει να τον ξαπλώσει.

-    Σε σίγουρο μέρος, ηρέμησε! Θεέ μου, θ’ ανοίξεις το τραύμα σου!

-    Το χρυσό ήθελε, ψέλλισε. Απ’ την αρχή αυτό ήθελε!

Στο άκουσμα αυτών, η Ελένη πάγωσε. Κατάλαβε τι αναστάτωσε τον αδερφό της και, μολονότι, επηρεασμένο ακόμη απ’ τα φάρμακα και τον πυρετό, είχε απόλυτη εμπιστοσύνη στο μυαλό του. Τον χάιδεψε ήρεμα στα μάγουλα, παρ’ όλο που η καρδιά της ήδη σκιρτούσε από ανησυχία. Δεν την είχε δει από χτες το βράδυ!

Κατάφερε τελικά να ξαπλώσει τον Λευτέρη, αφού ο πόνος στο στομάχι απ’ τις κινήσεις του και η γενική σωματική εξάντληση τον νίκησαν. Βγήκε αναστατωμένη, τρέχοντας, απ’ το χτίσμα κάτω απ’ το, αρχικά, ανήσυχο βλέμμα του αδερφού της που σταδιακά θόλωσε και τελικά μαύρισε, βυθίζοντάς τον σε έναν υποχρεωτικό λήθαργο.

Δεν τόλμησαν να του πουν ότι ο χρυσός εξαφανίστηκε και ότι, όντως, η Τρυγόνα ήταν η υπεύθυνη, όπως φανέρωνε η εξαφάνισή της. Ήξερε καλά τα κατατόπια του καταυλισμού, έχοντας μείνει μαζί τους δυο βδομάδες. Εκείνη τη νύχτα έμπασε τους δικούς της με τρόπο, ώστε να περάσουν απαρατήρητοι απ’ τις σκοπιές, των οποίων τις θέσεις γνώριζε πολύ καλά. Από εκεί και πέρα, είχαν στη διάθεσή τους όλη τη νύχτα, για να κλέψουν ανενόχλητοι το πολύτιμο φορτίο, - άφησαν μόνο το ένα τέταρτο, ίσως γιατί δεν μπορούσαν να το μεταφέρουν, φαντάστηκε η Ελένη.

 Μόνο, στο Βίλχελμ ήταν ξεκάθαρο, γιατί άφησαν το ένα τέταρτο: του ανταπέδιδε μια παλιά συμφωνία, - τότε, σε μια δεξίωση σ’ ένα αθηναϊκό αρχοντικό, την είχε αναγκάσει να κρατήσει μόνο το ένα τέταρτο απ’ τη λεία της -, έτσι και εκείνη με τη σειρά της τον εξανάγκασε να κρατήσει το ίδιο ποσοστό απ’ τη δική του λεία. Πήρε την εκδίκησή της, αλλά του άφησε κι ένα μήνυμα: μπορούσε να παίζει μαζί του, όπως κι εκείνος μαζί της. Του έσωσε τη ζωή για ένα μόνο λόγο, για να συνεχιστεί το παιχνίδι τους και να του ανταποδώσει στα ίσα.

Χαμογέλασε ασυναίσθητα, όταν του το είπαν, μόνο όταν η ανάρρωσή του είχε προχωρήσει αρκετά, μετά από ένα μήνα, μιας και η ξαφνική ανακάλυψη εκείνου του πρωινού και οι σπασμωδικές κινήσεις του, έσπασαν τα ράμματα της πληγής και του προκάλεσαν ξανά αιμορραγία. Από τη μια θαύμαζε το τσαγανό και το πείσμα αυτής της κοπέλας κι απ’ την άλλη πικραίνονταν από τη δεύτερη αποτυχία του φιλόδοξου σχεδίου του. Και το τι έφερνε μαζί της.

Ωστόσο, δε μίλησε σε κανένα, ούτε συμμερίστηκε τη μανιασμένη αντίδραση της Ελένης για τη δόλια εξαπάτηση της Τρυγόνας και τις κενές απειλές της. Φρόντισε να κρατήσει τη στοχαστικότητα μόνο για τις στιγμές που θα ‘μενε μόνος, παρ’ όλο που ο γέρο γιατρός, που ακόμη τον είχε από κοντά, συχνά, τον έπιανε στα πράσα, κοιτώντας πάνω απ’ τα χαμηλωμένα γυαλιά του και τον μάλωνε πατρικά, μειλίχια: ο γέρο γιατρός παρά τις παραξενιές του τον είχε συμπαθήσει, άλλωστε ο κυρ Σπύρος είχε περάσει πολλά βράδια, ανασαίνοντας με το δικό του ρυθμό, προκειμένου να μην του ξεφύγει οποιαδήποτε επικίνδυνη αλλαγή.

Μπορεί να τον απασχολούσαν σκέψεις διάφορες και πολλές φορές δυσάρεστες, όμως αυτό δεν τον εμπόδιζε να απολαμβάνει τη ζωή στον καταυλισμό: γι’ αυτόν ήταν η απόλυτη ελευθερία, επιτέλους, πραγματοποιημένη.

Ελευθερία να περιδιαβαίνει με την άνεσή του στο δάσος, χωρίς να τον απασχολεί το τι επιβάλλεται να κάνει ένας λοχαγός των SS, ελευθερία, όταν δίδασκε κάποια κόλπα σκοποβολής στους αντάρτες που εντυπωσιάζονταν με τη δεινή ικανότητά του. Ελευθερία, όταν, όσο του επέτρεπαν οι μειωμένες ακόμη δυνάμεις του, βοηθούσε στις δουλειές του καταυλισμού, αρνούμενος να παίξει το ρόλο του φιλοξενούμενου. Ελευθερία, όταν κολυμπούσε στους κρυστάλλινους χείμαρρους, αφήνοντας τη φύση με τη μορφή του δροσερού νερού να χαϊδεύει το γυμνό κορμί του. Ελευθερία που, δυστυχώς, όσο περνούσε ο καιρός, εδραιωνόταν η σιγουριά πως έπρεπε να την απαρνηθεί, ίσως, για πάντα, - κι αυτή η απώλεια ήταν που τον έθλιβε περισσότερο.

Όσο, όμως, ήταν στο οπτικό πεδίο οποιουδήποτε, ειδικά της αδερφής του, φρόντιζε να μη δείχνει τίποτα απ’ αυτό που σιγοέλιωνε τα σωθικά του. Γελούσε με τρόπο που ξάφνιαζε τους αντάρτες, αφού τους φαινόταν απίστευτο ως τότε πως ένας γερμανός αξιωματικός, έστω και πρώην, μπορούσε να γελά τόσο αυθόρμητα.

Δεχόταν εύκολα τις παραινέσεις της Ελένης να της μιλήσει για τη ζωή του, είχε ανάγκη να μιλήσει για τη ζωή του, έστω και για μια φορά. Έτσι κι εκείνο το απομεσήμερο που είχε απομονωθεί σε μια γωνιά του βουνού, απ’ όπου καθισμένος σε μια πέτρα μπορούσε να αγναντεύει τον ορίζοντα. Άργησε να την αντιληφθεί, όντας απορροφημένος στις σκέψεις του, και η Ελένη κάθισε σε μια πέτρα δίπλα του, κοιτάζοντας στην ίδια κατεύθυνση με το βλέμμα του.

Γύρισε και την κοίταξε ήρεμος.

-    Τι σκέφτεσαι; τον ρώτησε.

Ο Βίλχελμ στράφηκε ξανά στον ορίζοντα, μα μόνο για μια στιγμή, πριν την κοιτάξει ξανά. Δε χαμογελούσε.

-    Ώρες – ώρες, αναρωτιέμαι, απλώς, αν θα μπορούσαν τα πράγματα να ήταν αλλιώς για μένα… Αν είχα ποτέ τη δυνατότητα να δώσω στη ζωή μου μια διαφορετική κατεύθυνση, η οποία δε θα με οδηγούσε σ’ αυτό το σημείο: σ’ αυτό το αδιέξοδο..

Από τη φωνή του και μόνο αντιλαμβανόταν πως η διάθεσή του ήταν πολύ άσχημη, γεγονός που την ανησυχούσε περισσότερο, γιατί ο αδερφός της ήταν πάντα ευδιάθετος, με ένα ζωηρό χαμόγελο εγκατεστημένο στα χείλη του και τα γεμάτα ζωντάνια μάτια του να πετούν σπίθες.

-    Μα… νόμιζα πως εσύ αποφάσισες να γίνουν έτσι τα πράγματα.., τα λόγια της ακούστηκαν στην ίδια εντελώς ανούσια, αλλά δεν ήξερε τι άλλο μπορούσε να πει.

-    Πώς αυτό;

-    Να.. Θέλω να πω ότι ακόμη και όταν οι άλλοι νόμιζαν ότι σε είχαν φέρει προ τετελεσμένων γεγονότων, εσύ βρισκόσουν ένα βήμα πιο μπροστά. Εσύ ήσουν που καθοδηγούσες τα πράγματα, φυσικά, για να εξυπηρετήσουν τους σκοπούς σου.

Την κοίταξε με συμπάθεια, όμως, δε φαινόταν ικανός να πιέσει τον εαυτό του να χαμογελάσει. Χάιδεψε με τα δάχτυλά του το χώμα.

-    Εννοείς την τωρινή μου δράση; την κοίταξε, έμοιαζε κουρασμένος.

-    Μα, φυσικά, εσύ τι εννοούσες;

-    Ακόμη και η δράση μου ήταν μια αντίδραση σε ό, τι με ανάγκασαν να γίνω.

-    Τι εννοείς; Δεν μπήκες στα SS, επειδή το ήθελες; Η ένταξη στα σώματα των SS είναι εθελοντική, ή κάνω λάθος;

Της χαμογέλασε και ήταν πικρό το χαμόγελό του.

-    Νομίζεις ότι αποφάσισα να καταταγώ, έχοντας από πριν έτοιμο το σχέδιο της δράσης μου… Όχι, δεν κάνεις λάθος: όντως η ένταξη στα σώματα των SS είναι εθελοντική. Αλλά όχι για μένα…, πήρε μια χούφτα χώμα και το άφησε να γλιστρήσει ανάμεσα από τα δάχτυλά του.

-    Και πώς έγινε; έφερε το πρόσωπό της κοντά στο δικό του.

Την κοίταξε στα μάτια. Της ήταν οδυνηρό να βλέπει τα μάτια του Βίλχελμ τόσο θλιμμένα, τόσο κουρασμένα.

-    Πρέπει να ξέρεις πως η μόνη μου επιθυμία, η μόνη μου αληθινή επιθυμία ήταν να γίνω αρχαιολόγος, - μεγάλη ανοησία κατά τη γνώμη του πατέρα μου! Του οποίου η μόνη παραχώρηση ήταν να γίνω διπλωμάτης: ήξερα τόσες ξένες γλώσσες… Υπάκουσα. Δε θα μπορούσα να κάνω διαφορετικά. Τουλάχιστον, δε με είχε πιέσει να ενταχθώ στο Κόμμα, που είχε γίνει το νόημα της ζωής του. Κάτι ήταν κι αυτό… Νόμιζα.. Μέχρι που ένα χαρούμενο, σάρκασε, πρωινό, που φαινόταν όμοιο με όλα τα άλλα στο οικοτροφείο της διπλωματικής σχολής, ξύπνησα άγρια από την ανόητη ουτοπία μου. Ήταν πριν εννιά χρόνια.

Το πρόσωπό του που έμενε στραμμένο στον ουρανό όσο μιλούσε, γύρισε προς το μέρος της.

-    Τον έχεις δει ποτέ να εισβάλει σ’ ένα δωμάτιο;

-    Ποιον;

-    Τον συνταγματάρχη.

Κατάλαβε πως εννοούσε τον πατέρα του.

-    Όχι, Βίλχελμ, δεν τον έχω δει.

-    Είσαι τυχερή…, απάντησε κοφτά και στράφηκε στο αγαπημένο του θέμα παρατήρησης. Σε γεμίζει παγωμένη ανατριχίλα ο τρόπος που το κάνει, ο αυταρχισμός του, το βλέμμα του…, ακόμη και πριν γίνει συνταγματάρχης. Δεν έδωσε την ελάχιστη σημασία στο θιγμένο καθηγητή, που εκείνη την ώρα παρέδιδε, ούτε στα απορημένα βλέμματα των υπόλοιπων μαθητών, απλώς, με διέταξε να τον ακολουθήσω. Και, φυσικά, υπάκουσα, για το καλό όλων…

Ανάσανε βαθιά, σαν κάτι να είχε καρφωθεί στο λαιμό του και εμπόδιζε στον περισσότερο αέρα να φτάσει στα πνευμόνια του.

-    Δε με κοιτούσε καν. Σε όλη τη διαδρομή που έφτανε την ώρα. Βλέπεις, η περιφρόνησή του για μένα δεν άλλαξε καθόλου, παρά τους επαίνους των καθηγητών μου. Το πρόσωπό του ήταν σφιγμένο ασυνήθιστα και, παρ’ όλο που ήθελα να βαυκαλίζομαι πως, ίσως, κάτι να μην πήγαινε καλά με το Εθνοσοσιαλιστικό κόμμα, εν τούτοις ένιωθα πως κάτι πολύ δυσάρεστο με περίμενε.

-    Και;

-    Πριν ακόμη το ακριβό αμάξι του σταματήσει, μπαίνοντας στον κήπο του σπιτιού του, με άρπαξε σφιχτά απ’ το μπράτσο, λες και υπήρχε περίπτωση να του το σκάσω. Σίγουρα, κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά. Με έσυρε ως το εσωτερικό του σπιτιού, αδιαφορώντας για την παρουσία του οδηγού και του κηπουρού, άλλωστε όλοι γνώριζαν πως δεν έτρεφε και τα πατρικότερα συναισθήματα για μένα. Δε σταμάτησε παρά μόνο, όταν φτάσαμε στο σαλόνι. Εκεί με ελευθέρωσε. «Τέρμα τα αστεία και οι υπεκφυγές», γνωρίζαμε και οι δύο ότι καταλάβαινα πολύ καλά τι εννοούσε. Του απάντησα πως «αποκλείεται» και, όπως το είπα, έμοιαζε να μην υπάρχουν περιθώρια για το αντίθετο.

Τράβηξε και με τα δυο του χέρια τα μαλλιά του προς τα πίσω βαριεστημένα.

-    Και τότε κατέφτασαν οι ενισχύσεις, γέλασε. Η Βαρόνη. Η υποτιθέμενη μητέρα μου. Φανερά ικανοποιημένη απ’ ό, τι έβλεπε να εκτυλίσσεται μπροστά της. «Είναι ο γιος σου, οφείλει να σε υπακούσει, - σου οφείλει πολλά. Και να πώς ανταποδίδει. Αγνωμοσύνη!» πέταξε με ζηλευτή ευκολία το φαρμάκι της στο μυαλό του συνταγματάρχη φον Βέρτινγκερ. «Θα κάνεις αυτό που σου λέω», εξακολούθησε εκείνος με μια ηρεμία που φανέρωνε την ένταση της καταιγίδας που υπέβοσκε, «αύριο, κιόλας θα καταταγείς στη Νεολαία του Κόμματος και θ’ αρχίσεις να παρακολουθείς εντατικά την επιμόρφωση.» Ο κοφτός τόνος της φωνής του έδειχνε ότι οι αποφάσεις είχαν παρθεί και δε μου έπεφτε λόγος. Όμως, δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να δεχτώ: ήξερα καλά τι σήμαινε «επιμόρφωση», γνώριζα από τότε πώς δούλευε ο… «θείος» Γκέμπελς. Δεν ήθελα να γίνω ένα καθοδηγούμενο πλάσμα, δεν ήθελα να υποβληθώ σε πλύση εγκεφάλου, δεν ήθελα να πεθάνω πνευματικά, για να ξαναγεννηθώ σαν ένα απόλυτα πειθαρχημένο ανθρωπάκι. Ήξερα πως αν υποχωρούσα μια φορά, δε θα υπήρχε επιστροφή: «Δεν πρόκειται να κάνω αυτό που θες!» τον προκάλεσα, «μπορείς να με σκοτώσεις, αν αυτό ικανοποιήσει εσένα και το Κόμμα!» «Αυτό αξίζει πραγματικά σ’ έναν αχάριστο γιο!» απέκτησα ανέλπιστο «σύμμαχο» τη Βαρόνη.

Σταμάτησε, αλλά το γεμάτο ενδιαφέρον βλέμμα της Ελένης τον παρότρυνε να συνεχίσει.

-    Εκείνος χαμογελούσε ειρωνικά, όλος σιγουριά. Δεν επρόκειτο να με σκοτώσει, άλλωστε είχε ορκιστεί να μη σηκώσει ξανά χέρι επάνω μου. Θα μου επέβαλλε κάτι χειρότερο και ήξερα πως, όταν έλεγε κάτι τέτοιο ο πατέρας μου, το εννοούσε. Διέταξε τον επιστάτη κι έναν άλλο υπηρέτη να με αρπάξουν και, τότε, συνειδητοποίησα με τρόμο, τι θα έκανε: θα μου επέβαλλε την αγαπημένη του τιμωρία, αυτήν που ήξερε ότι σιχαινόμουν και έτρεμα. Με πέταξαν σ’ εκείνο το μικρό δωματιάκι, στο κελάρι, όπως έκαναν, όταν ήμουν παιδί. «Θα μείνεις εδώ, μέχρι ν’ αλλάξεις γνώμη», ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του, καθώς γύριζε το βαρύ κλειδί στην κλειδαριά, «και αν δεν αλλάξεις μυαλά, θα σαπίσεις εδώ μέσα», συμπλήρωσε παγωμένα, όπως μόνο αυτός ξέρει να εκφράζει τα πιο έντονα συναισθήματα, χωρίς ίχνος συναισθηματισμού.  Όπως καταλαβαίνεις, δε χρειάστηκε παρά μια βδομάδα εκεί μέσα, για να αλλάξω γνώμη. Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ εννοούσε κάθε συλλαβή των λόγων του κι εγώ δεν άντεχα στην ιδέα ότι θα περνούσα την υπόλοιπη ζωή μου σ’ έναν ασφυχτικό χώρο στο απόλυτο σκοτάδι. Δέχτηκα, δίνοντάς του την υπέρτατη ικανοποίηση ότι με είχε νικήσει, - δεν ήξερε, όμως, ότι εγώ είχα άλλα σχέδια: ήμουν αποφασισμένος πως, αυτήν τη φορά, ό, τι κι αν συνέβαινε, θα παρέμενα ανεξάρτητος, αδιάφορος για όλα, ελεύθερος. Ότι θα του έδινα την επίπλαστη σιγουριά της απόλυτης υποταγής μου, ενώ εγώ, για πρώτη φορά, θα είχα τη δυνατότητα να είμαι απόλυτα ελεύθερος.

Άφησε τη Ελένη να αγκαλιάσει το χέρι του στις χούφτες της.

-    Κατατάχτηκα στη Νεολαία και δέχτηκα υπομονετικά την «επιμόρφωση», αποδεικνύοντας την πίστη μου στο Κόμμα, ακολουθώντας την πορεία του προς την απόλυτη εξουσία, στρατολογώντας τον εαυτό μου, μετά από υπάκουη συγκατάνευση στη «συμβουλή» του πατέρα μου, στη στρατιωτική Ακαδημία. Δυστυχώς, όμως, η επιθυμία μου να μείνω ανεξάρτητος και οι όποιες ικανότητές μου προσέλκυσαν την προσοχή τους, πείθοντάς τους ότι θα γινόμουν σπουδαίος αξιωματικός. Και προς ευχαρίστηση της ματαιοδοξίας του, ο γιος του έγινε δεκτός στα SS. Ήταν θέμα χρόνου να γίνω λοχαγός. Ωστόσο, η ανεξαρτησία μου και το γεγονός ότι οι πετυχημένες πρακτικές πλύσης εγκεφάλου είχαν αποτύχει παταγωδώς μαζί μου, και χάρη στο πείσμα μου να μείνω σταθερός στην υπόσχεση που έδωσα στον εαυτό μου μέσα στο κελάρι του σπιτιού του, με έκαναν να προβώ στην πρώτη πράξη «προδοσίας»: όσο υπηρετούσα στο Άουσβιτς βοήθησα κάμποσους έγκλειστους να δραπετεύσουν, γιατί δεν άντεχα άλλο να «σιωπώ», - γιατί, για μένα, κάθε τέτοια πράξη μου ήταν σαν κραυγή αντίστασης.  Και ας μην την άκουγε κανείς – μόνο εγώ… Και ξέρεις, όταν γλυκαθείς με την περιφρόνηση της εξουσίας, που βάρβαρα σου επιβάλλουν, ακόμη κι όταν αυτή η περιφρόνηση παίρνει το όνομα της προδοσίας, δε σε σταματά τίποτα, ειδικά, όταν αυτή η πράξη σε γεμίζει με το δροσερό αίσθημα της μυστικής σου απόδρασης.

Το σφίξιμό της έγινε πιο δυνατό, λες και φοβόταν ότι το χέρι του θα ήθελε να φύγει.

-    Γι’ αυτό αναρωτιέμαι. Υπήρχε περίπτωση, μπορούσα να κάνω κάτι, για να γλιτώσω από αυτήν τη στράτευση, που με έφερε εδώ; Γιατί απ’ τη στιγμή που στρατεύτηκα, δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να συμπεριφερθώ διαφορετικά.

-    Δε νομίζω ότι υπήρχε.. Τουλάχιστον, τη μόνη φορά, που είχες τη δυνατότητα να επιλέξεις, έπραξες το σωστό.

Τον φίλησε απαλά στο μάγουλο, θέλοντας να πιστεύει πως αυτή της η απάντηση θα τον ηρεμούσε. Ο Βίλχελμ, όμως, εξακολουθούσε να κοιτάζει με μάτια απλανή τον κυανό ορίζοντα, μην μπορώντας να νιώσει σίγουρος ότι, όντως, είχε πράξει το καλύτερο για τον ίδιο.


	40. Chapter 40

Περί τα μέσα Ιουλίου, η ανάρρωσή του ήταν πλέον πλήρης, βοήθησε και το βουνίσιο κλίμα να βρεθεί το σώμα του σε τέτοια εξαιρετική κατάσταση μετά απ’ το σοβαρό τραυματισμό, βεβαίωνε ο γιατρός εξετάζοντάς τον. Και η διαπίστωση της πλήρους ανάρρωσής του, απ’ τη μια τον χαροποιούσε, επειδή θα μπορούσε πλέον να αντιμετωπίσει τις δικές του ευθύνες, και από την άλλη του γεννούσε ένα υπόκωφο, γλυκό κύμα θλίψης και νοσταλγίας για όσα θα έχανε

Η νύχτα με τα απαλά χρώματα του καλοκαιριού άρχισε να πέφτει με τα πρώτα αστέρια να χαμογελούν χαρούμενα. Οι προετοιμασίες του γλεντιού που ετοίμασε ο Γιώργος, ένας απ’ τους αντάρτες, για να γιορτάσει μαζί με τους συντρόφους του το γάμο της κόρης του, που τελούνταν την ίδια μέρα στην κατεχόμενη πόλη είχαν ολοκληρωθεί με μια ευχάριστη αναστάτωση να έχει εξαπλωθεί σε όλο το στρατόπεδο.

Και το γλέντι άρχισε. Ένα τυπικό ελληνικό γλέντι με ψημένο κρέας και κόκκινο κρασί, μουσική που έπαιζαν ο Στέλιος και ο Κώστας, ο πρώτος με το μπουζούκι κι ο άλλος με το κλαρίνο του. Και χορός, χρωματισμένος από τις ευχές των άλλων στο Γιώργο για την κόρη του, που βρισκόταν μακριά του, στην Αθήνα.

Παρακολουθούσε τη γιορτή τους, καθισμένος σε ένα βράχο κοντά τους, εκστασιασμένος, σχεδόν το ίδιο ευτυχισμένος μαζί τους, μια γιορτή που δεν έμοιαζε καθόλου με τις ανιαρές που είχε ως τότε γνωρίσει. Μια γιορτή απλότητας, χωρίς αφέντες και υπηρέτες, όπου όλοι ήταν ίσοι, όλοι διασκέδαζαν το ίδιο.

Το σκοτάδι είχε πέσει για τα καλά και τα μάτια του ορθώθηκαν στον πλημμυρισμένο λαμπερά αστέρια ουράνιο θόλο. Τα αστέρια και ο ήχος της μουσικής, του τραγουδιού και των σπασιμάτων του έδινε την εντύπωση πως κανείς δε θυμόταν τον πόλεμο, το γεγονός ότι τους σκίαζε ένα γκρίζο, απειλητικό πέπλο. Κι αυτός σιγομουρμούριζε τους στίχους ενός τραγουδιού, που τους άκουσε να τραγουδούν, γιατί του θύμισε τον εαυτό του. Ένιωσε περήφανος που ένα κομμάτι του, ίσως, το πιο αξιόλογο, πήγαζε απ’ αυτόν τον αγέρωχο, υπέροχα ατίθασο λαό, που είχε το σθένος και την ψυχή να γλεντάει ακόμη και το θάνατο. Μακάρι, να έβρισκε κι ο ίδιος αυτό το κουράγιο και να σταματούσε αυτό το χτυποκάρδι.

Η Ελένη όρθια, στηριγμένη με την πλάτη στον τοίχο μιας καλύβας παρακολουθούσε με μάτια γυαλιστά τον αδερφό της. Είχε απορροφηθεί τόσο που αντιλήφθηκε τα βήματα του Αντρέα, μόνο, όταν έφτασε πάνω από τον ώμο της. Γύρισε και τον κοίταξε μ’ ένα μακάριο ύφος.

-    Καμαρώνεις τον αδερφό σου, ε; ρώτησε απαλά.

-    Πώς θα μπορούσα να μην τον καμαρώνω;

-    Σκέφτηκες αυτά που συζητήσαμε;

Το πρόσωπό της ξαφνικά σκοτείνιασε.

-    Ναι, άλλωστε τα σκέφτομαι ήδη εδώ και καιρό.

Αποφάσισε πως ήταν ώρα να μιλήσουν με το Λευτέρη. Αποσπάστηκε απ’ τον τοίχο, αμέσως μόλις είδε τον αδερφό της να απομακρύνεται απ’ το γλέντι και τον ακολούθησε, εκμεταλλευόμενη την ευκαιρία να μείνουν μόνοι.

Ο Βίλχελμ είχε αντιληφθεί απ’ την αρχή την παρουσία της και σταμάτησε απότομα, περιμένοντάς την.

-    Θέλεις να μιλήσουμε, σωστά;

Εκείνη ένευσε καταφατικά και κάθισαν σ’ έναν πεσμένο χοντρό κορμό στην άκρη του καταυλισμού. Οι υπόλοιποι συνέχιζαν το γλέντι. Για μερικά λεπτά έμειναν και οι δυο αμίλητοι να παρατηρούν ανέκφραστα τις μορφές που χόρευαν φωτισμένες απ’ τη λάμψη και τα χρυσά σπινθηρίσματα της μεγάλης φωτιάς.

-    Είναι πρόθυμοι να δώσουν και τη ζωή τους, για να σε προστατεύσουν, είπε πρώτη εκείνη σιγά, χωρίς να τον κοιτάξει.

-    Δεν το θέλω αυτό, απάντησε με την ελαφρώς βραχνή φωνή του αποφασιστική.

-    Το ξέρω, τον κοίταξε ξαφνικά, λες και έκανε απόπειρα να τον αιφνιδιάσει. Αλλά, όσο μένεις εδώ, αυτή η εκδοχή γίνεται πιο πιθανή.

-    Γνωρίζω ότι σας βάζω σε κίνδυνο, απάντησε, νιώθοντας πραγματικά ένοχος. Αλλά αυτό θα τελειώσει σύντομα.

-    Το θέμα δεν είναι ο δικός μας κίνδυνος, αλλά να σωθείς εσύ, τον είδε που κούνησε καταφατικά, αν και υπήρχε κάτι στο βλέμμα του που δεν της άρεσε. Γι’ αυτό, θα ειδοποιήσω τους άγγλους να στείλουν υποβρύχιο, για να σε φυγαδεύσουν με ασφάλεια στη Μέση Ανατολή: μόνο εκεί θα είσαι πραγματικά ασφαλής.

Ο Βίλχελμ την κοίταζε συνοφρυωμένος. Το σχέδιό της ήταν εντελώς αντίθετο με το δικό του κι επιπλέον συγκρούονταν με τον σκοπό του.

-    Δε γίνεται, απάντησε κοφτά σαν να έγινε ξανά ο λοχαγός των SS και σηκώθηκε.

Εκείνη σαν να τη χτύπησε κεραυνός, τινάχτηκε και τον πλησίασε.

-    Δεν καταλαβαίνω. Το βλέπεις κι εσύ πως δεν υπάρχει άλλη λύση. Τι έχεις στο μυαλό σου;

Τα μάτια του συνάντησαν τα δικά της.

-    Θα γυρίσω πίσω, Ελένη, είπε σιγά.

-    Τρελάθηκες! Σίγουρα, τρελάθηκες, απάντησε έξω φρενών εκείνη. Αν γυρίσεις, θα σε πιάσουν: είναι παραπάνω από σίγουρο ότι θα πέσεις στα χέρια τους! η φωνή της γινόταν πιο δυνατή όσο αυξάνονταν και η απόγνωσή της να τον πείσει, καθώς έβλεπε ότι τα λόγια της δεν κλόνιζαν την απόφασή του. Σε ψάχνουν, όσο περνάει ο καιρός πιο λυσσασμένα: οι περίπολοί τους έφτασαν ήδη στα ριζά του βουνού. Η αμοιβή για τη σύλληψή σου έχει φτάσει τις διακόσιες χιλιάδες λίρες! Υπάρχουν πολλοί που θα σε παρέδιδαν για πολύ λιγότερα. Είναι τρέλα, εκτός κι αν θέλεις να παραδοθείς, - που δεν είσαι τέτοιος άνθρωπος.

-    Φυσικά και δε θέλω. Αλλά η αποστολή μου πρέπει να ολοκληρωθεί, και ο τρόπος που χειρίζονται το θέμα με εξυπηρετεί, εννοούσε το ότι εξακολουθούσαν να μην αναφέρουν το όνομά του, ή το όνομα του Λευτέρη Στεφάνου στην επικύρηξη.

Η ηρεμία της φωνής του σε αντίθεση με τη δική της έξαψη το έκανε ολοφάνερο πως ο Λευτέρης θα ‘μενε ακλόνητος στην απόφασή του.

-    Ποια αποστολή σου; ρώτησε θυμωμένη.

-    Ο χρυσός.

-    Δηλαδή, θα πας σ’ αυτήν! Μα τότε είναι σαν να βρίσκεσαι ήδη στα χέρια των γερμανών. Θα σε παραδώσει. Και.. και είναι αδύνατον να πάρεις το χρυσό μόνος σου. Άκουσέ με, φύγε για τη Μέση Ανατολή και θα το αναλάβουμε εμείς, ε; Μπορείς να είσαι ήσυχος.

-    Δε μ’ αρέσει να φορτώνω σε άλλους τις δικές μου ευθύνες. Άλλωστε, δεν έχω σκοπό να κουβαλήσω το χρυσό μόνος, - πώς θα μπορούσα; Θέλω να ανακαλύψω πού τον έχουν κι αυτό μόνο αν είμαι μόνος, γίνεται.

Πρόσεξε τη δυσπιστία στα μάτια της που έγινε ξανά ξέσπασμα. Ξέσπασμα φόβου για εκείνο που ήξερε καλά ότι παραμόνευε τον αδερφό της.

-    Μην τα λες αυτά σε μένα, μπορώ να δω μέσα σου! Θες να την ξαναδείς αυτό είναι όλο! χαμήλωσε τον τόνο της, με κατανόηση, βλέποντας το απορημένο βλέμμα του. Σε καταλαβαίνω: είσαι ερωτευμένος μαζί της, όμως, αυτή δε συμμερίζεται τα συναισθήματά σου, τον είδε να αντιδρά στην παρατήρησή της μ’ ένα τρεμόπαιγμα στην ίριδα. Είδες: εκμεταλλεύτηκε τον τραυματισμό σου, βοήθησε, τάχα, να σωθείς, με μοναδικό σκοπό να κλέψει το χρυσάφι. Πιστεύεις πως, αν βρεθείς στην περιοχή της, θα σου χαριστεί; ήταν ξανά αυστηρή. Θα διστάσει, λες, να σε παραδώσει; Όχι, αδερφέ μου! γέλασε. Θα σε παραδώσει, χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη και θα γελάει σε βάρος σου που κατάφερε να σε κοροϊδέψει!

-    Δεν καταλαβαίνεις, απάντησε, χωρίς να επηρεαστεί απ’ τα βαριά της λόγια. Ναι, σωστά, το είπες, είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί της, αλλά δεν είναι αυτό.

Δεν μπορούσε να της εξηγήσει πως ένιωθε να μαγνητίζεται, να τον έλκει μια ανίκητη δύναμη, όμοια μ’ αυτήν που καταλάβαινε πως σε όλη τη ζωή του τραβούσε τους άλλους γύρω του και δεν τους άφηνε ν’ απομακρυνθούν. Προσπαθούσε πάντα, κρατώντας παγερά αδιάφορη στάση απέναντί τους, να τους απωθήσει, γιατί ήξερε πως αυτή η δύναμη έφερνε κοντά του, στην πλειοψηφία τους, ανθρώπους σαν τον Έστερς, που το πάθος τους γι’ αυτόν δεν είχε τίποτα το καλό να του προσφέρει, μόνο ένα λυσσασμένο πάθος να τον εξολοθρεύσουν, να τον κομματιάσουν και να φάνε τις σάρκες του, προκειμένου να τον φυλακίσουν για πάντα μέσα τους. Και τώρα, για πρώτη φορά, συναντούσε έναν αντίθετο πόλο που τον έλκυε αναπόφευκτα κοντά του..

-    Είναι κάτι ασύγκριτα σημαντικότερο, συνέχισε, αυτήν τη φορά ομολογώντας την αλήθεια, είναι ένα χρέος.

-    Σε ποιον;

-    Σ’ ένα φίλο, ίσως, γνωρίζεις το όνομα: Άλεξ Γκατώ, Παρίσι 1941; ήταν σίγουρος πως η Ελένη είχε ακούσει την ιστορία.

Εκείνη τινάχτηκε. Σαφώς και γνώριζε το όνομα. Μάλιστα, της ξαναθύμισε μια υπόθεση που είχε θάψει, μαθαίνοντας την αληθινή ιδιότητα του Βίλχελμ. Τώρα, όμως, οι βασανιστικές απορίες επέστρεφαν πιο δυνατές. Το βλέμμα του αδερφού της πλανιόταν ανέκφραστο στα αστέρια.

-    Ο αρχηγός της Γαλλικής Αντίστασης, αυτός που συνέλαβες και εκτέλεσες.

Γύρισε και την κοίταξε, ακούγοντας αυτές τις λέξεις που πάντα τον πλήγωναν. Δεν έδειχνε θυμωμένος.

-    Ναι, στ’ αλήθεια, τον εκτέλεσα, του έδωσα τη χαριστική βολή. Αν και μέχρι εκείνη την ώρα ήμουν πρόθυμος ακόμη και να σκοτωθώ, προκειμένου να τον βοηθήσω να ξεφύγει. Τον σκότωσα, κούνησε αργά, πικρά το κεφάλι, γιατί δεν ήθελε να θυσιαστεί ο φίλος του, εγώ, τη στιγμή που ήταν τόσο, γέλασε, χρήσιμος στο μεγάλο σκοπό ΤΟΥ. Γιατί μέχρι τότε, για μένα αυτός ο πόλεμος ήταν, απλώς, ένα ενδιαφέρον παιχνίδι. Μετά έγινε ζήτημα προσωπικό. Ο σκοπός του Άλεξ έγινε και δικός μου σκοπός.

-    Ήταν φίλος σου; ρώτησε συγκινημένη, αφήνοντας μισάνοιχτο το στόμα, συγκλονισμένη από αυτά που της έλεγε.

-    Ναι, ο μόνος. Τον αγαπούσα σαν αδερφό μου, ήταν ο μόνος δικός μου άνθρωπος.. και τον σκότωσα. Και εκείνα τα γεγονότα ροκανίζουν πάντα σαν ποντίκια την καρδιά μου, χωρίς σταματημό. Τότε, για μια ακόμη φορά, δεν πήρα εγώ τις αποφάσεις..

Η Ελένη θέλησε να τον αγγίξει, αλλά η συγκίνησή της δεν την άφησε.

-    Ο Άλεξ δε θα ήθελε να σκοτωθείς.

-    Ο Άλεξ θα ήθελε, τόνισε σαν να έδινε διαταγή, να ολοκληρώσω την αποστολή μου, όπως έκανε κι ο ίδιος, παραβλέποντας τη ζωή που ανοίγονταν μπροστά του.

-    Τότε δεν ήταν φίλος σου!

-    Μην το ξαναπείς αυτό, αν θες να μείνουμε αδέρφια! πρώτη φορά έβλεπε αυτήν τη λάμψη οργής στα μάτια του: την είχε ξαναδεί άλλη μια φορά, μία και μοναδική, στα μάτια της Δανάης.

-    Και είναι και ο μπάρμπα - Φώτης με την Αργυρούλα στη μέση, σωστά; προτίμησε να παρακάμψει το ευαίσθητο θέμα που θίγονταν. Ξέρω ότι δεν έπαψες στιγμή να τους σκέφτεσαι, όμως, με το να πας στο στόμα του λύκου, δε θα κάνεις τα πράγματα καλύτερα γι’ αυτούς.

-    Ελένη, δε γίνεται ν’ αλλάξεις την απόφασή μου, κοίταξε ψηλά. Δεν έχω σκοπό να παραδοθώ, ούτε να πέσω στα χέρια τους, αλλά πρέπει να λύσω τις εκκρεμότητές μου, πριν φύγω για τη Μ. Ανατολή.

-    Εμένα δεν μπορείς να με κοροϊδέψεις: ξέρω τι τρέλα έχεις στο μυαλό σου. Αλλά δεν είναι απαραίτητο να το κάνεις αυτό: θα τα καταφέρουμε και χωρίς αυτό. Αν σε συλλάβουν, τόνισε κάθε συλλαβή, δε θα μπορέσω να κάνω τίποτα, για να σε σώσω.

-    Και δε θέλω να κάνεις τίποτα! Κανείς δε θέλω να πληρώσει τις συνέπειες των δικών μου πράξεων. Θα ήταν τρέλα οποιαδήποτε απόπειρα.

-    Μη μιλάς για τρέλες! φούντωσε. Ειδικά, εσύ. Ένας τόσο έξυπνος άνθρωπος να σχεδιάζει ανοησίες αυτού του είδους! Δεν είσαι άνθρωπος που θα διέπραττε αυτοκτονία και αυτό είναι το ίδιο.

-    Ανοησίες για σένα! Δεν μπορείς να ξέρεις..

Κούνησε το κεφάλι νευρικά, έσφιγγε τα χέρια της διπλωμένα στο στήθος της.

-    Δε θα βγεις απ’ το στρατόπεδο!

-    Το ξέρεις ότι δεν μπορείς να μ’ εμποδίσεις.

Το ήξερε, βέβαια, αλλά θα πάλευε απεγνωσμένα, για να τον εμποδίσει.

-    Είμαι η αρχηγός εδώ και η απόφαση ανήκει σε μένα.

-    Είσαι αρχηγός των ανταρτών σου, όχι δικός μου, απάντησε μ’ εκείνη την πεισμωμένη αδιαφορία του που εκνεύριζε τη Ελένη. Εμένα δε με διατάζει ΚΑΝΕΙΣ.

-    Τελικά, μοιάζεις στον πατέρα σου! προσπάθησε να τον εκνευρίσει.

-    Μ’ έκανε δυνατό, όποια κι αν ήταν τα μέσα με τα οποία το κατάφερε.

-    Δυνατό; ρώτησε ειρωνικά.

-    Πιστεύεις ότι ταιριάζει καλύτερα κάποιο άλλο επίθετο; παρατήρησε ήρεμος, μ’ ένα ανεπαίσθητο ίχνος σαρκασμού.

Φουρκισμένη εκείνη και με την απόφαση να τον φυγαδεύσει ακόμη κι αν χρειαζόταν να τον βάλει δεμένο χειροπόδαρα στο υποβρύχιο, δεν απάντησε, του γύρισε θυμωμένη την πλάτη και έφυγε, νομίζοντας ότι θα έβαζε τα κλάματα από την απελπισία, αφού παρά τη σκοτισμένη σκέψη της, ήξερε βαθιά μέσα της πως, ουσιαστικά, δε θα μπορούσε να τον εμποδίσει να κάνει αυτό που αποφάσισε, ό, τι κι αν έκανε η ίδια.

Ο Βίλχελμ κοιτούσε την σκιά της να χάνεται με πρόσωπο ασάλευτο, ψυχικά ήρεμος, ωστόσο βαθιά δυσαρεστημένος που θα αποχωρίζονταν τόσο άσχημα. Έστρεψε τα μάτια στο χαρούμενο ουρανό, για να διώξει οποιοδήποτε συναίσθημα συγκεντρώθηκε μέσα του. Και άρχισε να σιγοτραγουδάει το ίδιο τραγούδι…

Αναγκάστηκε να γλιστρήσει από την υπερφυσική γαλήνη του σύμπαντος, ακούγοντας βήματα. Διέκρινε τον Αντρέα και έναν άλλο γνωστό αντάρτη, ο πρώτος κρατούσε σκοινί. Δε μίλησε, τους κοίταξε με βλέμμα απλανές: νόμιζε η Ελένη ότι έτσι θα τον κρατούσε φυλακισμένο;

Όταν το άλλο πρωί η Ελένη ανακάλυψε ότι η καλύβα ήταν άδεια με το σκοινί πεταμένο στο πάτωμα, δεν ξαφνιάστηκε. Είχε τρέξει στην καλύβα όπου τον είχαν μεταφέρει, για να τον πείσει ότι αυτό που του έκανε, το ότι έβαλε να τον δέσουν, δεν ήταν πράξη υποκινημένη από ανόητο πείσμα. Η ψυχή της βούλιαξε από το ασήκωτο βάρος της θλίψης.

Έστειλε μια περίπολο να ερευνήσει τη γύρω περιοχή και να τον φέρει πίσω. Όμως, δεν είχε καμιά αμφιβολία πως ήδη βρισκόταν πολύ μακριά.


	41. Chapter 41

Η Τρυγόνα είχε πάει στο Πέραμα, στο σπίτι με τα δυο δωμάτια που χρησίμευε σαν αποθήκη της συμμορίας: εκεί φύλαγαν τα προϊόντα της λείας τους, μέχρι να τα μεταπωλήσουν, εκεί είχαν κρυμμένο και τον οπλισμό τους. Μετά την κλοπή του χρυσού απ’ τους αντάρτες, αυτή και οι άντρες της σύχναζαν στο μέρος, αλλάζοντας σκοπιές. Ήταν κτίσμα παλιό, όμοιο με τα υπόλοιπα της περιοχής και δεν κινούσε την προσοχή, άλλωστε στην περιοχή υπήρχαν πολλές αποθήκες.

Ο Βίλχελμ, κρυμμένος στη σκιά ενός μισογκρεμισμένου σπιτιού, δυο σπίτια παρακάτω, την παρακολουθούσε ασάλευτος σαν πέτρα να μπαίνει στο σπίτι. Είχε δει τους άντρες, που, προηγουμένως, ήταν μέσα, να φεύγουν, οπότε μπορούσε να προβεί στο εγχείρημά του, αυτό που, βλέποντάς την, έγινε αναπότρεπτο.

Η πόρτα δεν ήταν κλειδωμένη και την άνοιξε, χωρίς πρόθεση να την αιφνιδιάσει, άλλωστε ήταν τόσο παλιά και φθαρμένη που το τρίξιμό της θα αποκάλυπτε αμέσως την παρουσία του. Αν ο σκοπός του ήταν να τη συλλάβει εξ απήνης, θα μπορούσε να ψάξει μια δεύτερη, πιο μυστική είσοδο.

Καθισμένη σε μια καρέκλα, μπροστά σ’ ένα γυμνό ξύλινο τραπέζι, πίνοντας κρασί, γύρισε ήρεμα προς το άνοιγμα της πόρτας. Το ξάφνιασμα φώτισε τα ωραία της μάτια.

-    Εσύ; γέλασε. Μεγάλο το θράσος σου να κατέβεις στην Αθήνα τη στιγμή που η Γκεστάπο τρίζει κι ακονάει!

-    Ξέρεις τι με φέρνει πίσω, απάντησε εκείνος, κλείνοντας την πόρτα.

-    Κάθισε, του έδειξε την καρέκλα απέναντί της, αυτή που άφηνε πλάτη την πόρτα του άλλου δωματίου.

Ο Βίλχελμ το παρατήρησε και έφερε την καρέκλα δίπλα της, ώστε να έχει την πόρτα ακριβώς μπροστά του. Η κοπέλα χαμογέλασε και γέμισε ένα δεύτερο ποτήρι που ως τότε έμενε αναποδογυρισμένο πάνω στο τραπέζι. Του το πρόσφερε και τσούγκρισε μαζί του.

-    Στην υγειά του λοχαγού φον Βέρτινγκερ! αναφώνησε. Δηλαδή, του πρώην λοχαγού και νυν επικυρηγμένου, γέλασε και κατέβασε μια μεγάλη γουλιά με τα μάτια της να τον αποφεύγουν σκόπιμα.

Ο νεαρός άντρας ήπιε απ’ το ποτήρι του και το πέταξε στον τοίχο, κάνοντάς το αμέσως κομμάτια. Η Τρυγόνα τον κοίταξε ξαφνιασμένη, αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα, ήθελε να παραστήσει την αδιάφορη.

-    Ξέρεις γιατί ήρθα, επανέλαβε σοβαρά εκείνος.

-    Για να φας το κεφάλι σου, κυνηγώντας κάτι άπιαστο, απάντησε κουρασμένα, χωρίς να εννοεί το χρυσάφι. Ξέρω γιατί ήρθες, αλλά ήταν λάθος: το μοναδικό, μοιραίο σου λάθος.., χτύπησε τα δάχτυλα ρυθμικά στο ξύλο, κοιτώντας επίμονα την πόρτα.

Η πόρτα μπροστά  στο Βίλχελμ άνοιξε ξαφνικά κι ένας άντρας βγήκε από μέσα, προτείνοντας το όπλο του, ωστόσο ο Βίλχελμ, αντιλαμβανόμενος το σύνθημά της, πρόλαβε να βγάλει το πιστόλι του και να το στρέψει προς την πόρτα. Ίσως, χρειαζόταν να πυροβολήσει, όμως, ο ξαφνικός πόνος στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού του έφερε το ραγδαίο σκοτείνιασμα στα μάτια του και τον ήχο της κανάτας που έσπαγε στο κεφάλι του ως αποχαιρετισμό στην επαφή του με την πραγματικότητα. Πριν το σκοτείνιασμα γίνει έρεβος, καθώς το ακυβέρνητο σώμα του γλιστρούσε απ’ την καρέκλα, είδε μια αστραπή να σκίζει τις σκούρες ίριδές της: θρίαμβος, λύπη, αγάπη..; αναρωτήθηκε, πριν βυθιστεί, εντελώς.

 

Ο ρυθμικός ήχος των τριζονιών ήταν το πρώτο μήνυμα της επαναπροσέγγισής του με τη συνειδητότητα. Οι καρποί του που πονούσαν και το επώδυνο τράβηγμα της ωμοπλάτης που τεντώνονταν, για να κλείσει την πλάτη της καρέκλας, τον οδήγησαν αμέσως στο συμπέρασμα πως ήταν δεμένος πισθάγκωνα. Μερικά δευτερόλεπτα χρειάστηκαν, για να θυμηθεί τι συνέβη.

Είχε έρθει πίσω, κυνηγώντας το μοναδικό όνειρο της ζωής του που, αν πραγματοποιούνταν, θα του χάριζε κάτι άγνωστο: την ευτυχία. Και αν έσβηνε, θα οδηγούσε και τον ίδιο στο σβήσιμο, στο θάνατο, - αν η τύχη ήταν με το μέρος του. Όμως, δεν μπορούσε να το αφήσει, χωρίς να εξαντλήσει και την τελευταία πιθανότητα: το ήξερε την ώρα που έτριβε το σκοινί που έδενε τα χέρια του, στο καρφί που προεξείχε στο ξύλο της καλύβας, όπου τον είχαν κλείσει οι αντάρτες. Το όνειρο, όμως, έσβησε και ήταν ώρα να πληρώσει τις συνέπειες.

Άνοιξε τα μάτια, χωρίς να σηκώσει το κεφάλι, που βάραινε υπερβολικά ακόμη απ’ το σφοδρό χτύπημα. Είχε νυχτώσει, όπως φανέρωνε το πηχτό σκοτάδι του δωματίου, που έσπαζε μόνο από το τρεμάμενο φως ενός κεριού.

Ένα χέρι βυθίστηκε στα μαλλιά του, χαρίζοντάς του ένα βίαιο χάδι που τον ανατρίχιασε. Το χέρι έγινε μέγγενη που έσφιξε τα ματωμένα μαλλιά του και του τράβηξε πίσω το κεφάλι. Τα μάτια του, γυαλίζοντας στο σκοτάδι, συνάντησαν το ψυχρό της πρόσωπο.

-    Δεν έπρεπε να έρθεις.. Τώρα πρέπει να σε παραδώσω: ένας δικός μου ήδη κατευθύνεται προς την Αθήνα, η φωνή της ήταν μηχανική, κενή από συναίσθημα.

-    Ήξερες ότι θα ερχόμουν, όπως κι εγώ ήξερα πως θα με παρέδιδες.

Χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά που έσφιγγε στη χούφτα της.

-    Μα, το χρυσάφι δεν είναι δικό σου.., παρατήρησε αινιγματικά, περιμένοντας, διακαώς, την απάντησή του.

-    Ούτε δικό σου! απάντησε με πείσμα. Ούτε των άγγλων, ούτε των γερμανών.

-    Τότε; Γιατί θυσιάζεις τη ζωή σου γι’ αυτό;

-    Γιατί θα βοηθήσει να επιτευχθεί ο τελικός στόχος: η ήττα των Ναζί.

-    Η σωτηρία του κόσμου απ’ τους Συμμάχους; τον ειρωνεύτηκε, ελευθερώνοντας τα μαλλιά του.

-    Δεν πιστεύω στις καλές προθέσεις ούτε των άγγλων, ούτε των αμερικάνων, όλοι τους είναι φτιαγμένοι απ’ την ίδια πάστα, - τους ξέρω καλά όλους: πολεμούν το Χίτλερ, μόνο και μόνο, γιατί απειλεί την παγκόσμια κυριαρχία τους, όχι, για να απελευθερώσουν τους υπόδουλους λαούς, αλίμονο..! Απλώς, αυτή τη στιγμή είναι οι μόνοι που μπορούν να εξυπηρετήσουν το σκοπό μου.

-    Ο σκοπός σου, απάντησε, μισογελώντας απογοητευμένη, δένοντας τα χέρια της στην πλάτη. Άρα, ο σκοπός σου σ’ έφερε πίσω, συνέχισε πικαρισμένη.

Όσο ήρεμος κι αν ήταν πάντα, αυτή τη φορά το συναίσθημα έπνιξε το μυαλό του.

-    Ξέρεις τι μ’ έφερε εδώ! φώναξε.

Εκείνη έβαλε τα γέλια. Ένα γέλιο εσκεμμένα κακό, σαρκαστικό και επιτιμητικό. Έσκυψε απότομα προς το μέρος του.

-    Τότε είσαι βλάκας, Βίλχελμ! απάντησε σαν οχιά, καταλαβαίνοντας τι εννοούσε.

Ωστόσο, μέσα στο χείμαρρο της ειρωνείας της που έσταζε πικρό αυτοσαρκασμό, παρασύρθηκε και τα χείλη της ήρθαν πολύ κοντά στα δικά του, τα μάτια της πολύ κοντά στα δικά του, που παιχνίδιζαν περηφάνια για το «ανόητο» εγχείρημά του και πάθος, πάθος αμετανόητο.

-    Χαίρομαι που η δική μου βλακεία θα σε κάνει πλουσιότερη κατά διακόσιες χιλιάδες λίρες! πέταξε πίσω το σαρκασμό της σαν καυτή ανάσα που σάρωσε τα χείλη της, ένα σαρκασμό που κάλυπτε επιδέξια την πίκρα του, που το όνειρό του ήταν μια ακόμη ουτοπία.

Έσφιξε τα απαλά, ευωδιαστά μαλλιά του στη γερή της χούφτα και του τράβηξε πίσω το κεφάλι, για να τον κάνει να πονέσει. Έβγαλε με μια βιαστική κίνηση γεμάτη νεύρο, το πλατύ μαχαίρι απ’ τη ζώνη του παντελονιού της και το κράτησε, ώστε να το βλέπει.

-    Σκοτώνοντάς με, θα ζημιωθείς αρκετές χιλιάδες λίρες, παρατήρησε εντελώς ανεπηρέαστος.

Τα λόγια του τα διέκοψε ένα σιγανό βογκητό, καθώς η κοπέλα λύγισε απότομα το λαιμό του προς το πλάι και ακούμπησε την κοφτερή μύτη του μαχαιριού στη γωνία όπου το σαγόνι συναντά τον κάτω λοβό του αυτιού. Πλησίασε υπερβολικά στο λαιμό του τόσο, που ένιωθε την πνιχτή από παθιασμένη οργή ανάσα της να αναστατώνει το δέρμα του. Αυτή η κοντινή επαφή με την ανάσα της έκανε λαχανιασμένη και τη δική του ανάσα, αφού ο ρυθμός της καρδιάς του άρχισε να επιταχύνεται.

-    Δε φοβάσαι να πέσεις στα χέρια της Γκεστάπο; ψιθύρισε με άγρια ικανοποίηση στο αυτί του, πιέζοντας κι άλλο τη μύτη του μαχαιριού, κάνοντας τη σάρκα να βουλιάξει στο σημείο. Στα χέρια του πατέρα σου;

-    Ο φόβος σε ικανοποιεί, όταν έχεις μάθει να ζεις μαζί του, χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά, υποκύπτοντας στην παρόρμηση να την προκαλέσει ως τα άκρα.

-    Θα σε βασανίσουν.., θα σε κάνουν κομμάτια: ένας αξιωματικός τους, προδότης!

-    Ξέρω καλύτερα από σένα τι θα μου κάνουν, οπότε μη χάνεις τον καιρό σου με ανόητες περιγραφές! της είπε με περιφρόνηση, ικανοποιημένος που το χέρι που έσφιγγε τα μαλλιά του έτρεμε από εκνευρισμό.

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε, τράβηξε μια ακόμη φορά το κεφάλι του προς το πλάι κι έφερε το κεφάλι της κοντά στο λαιμό του. Χωρίς να τον κοιτάει, αλλά χαμογελώντας παράξενα, πίεσε, σιγά - σιγά, περισσότερο τη μύτη του μαχαιριού που σύντομα βράχηκε με αίμα. Όσο κι αν πόνεσε, πιο πολύ από το ξάφνιασμα, ο Βίλχελμ ένιωσε να ανατριχιάζει,       - ανατριχίλα που ήξερε ότι τη μοιραζόταν και οι δυο τους. Η κοπέλα τράβηξε το μαχαίρι προς το πηγούνι, προκαλώντας μια μικρή, ωστόσο βαθιά χαρακιά.

Στάλες ιδρώτα άρχισαν να υγραίνουν το πρόσωπό του, καθώς η λάμα χάραζε τη σάρκα, αλλά δεν έφταιγε αυτό, τα χείλη της ήρθαν πολύ κοντά στο λαιμό του, τόσο που ένιωθε πόσο τρυφερά ήταν. Η Τρυγόνα κόλλησε την ατσάλινη λάμα με την πλατιά όψη στο μάγουλό του και με μια ορμητική κίνηση ακούμπησε τα χείλη της στην πληγή που μάτωνε.

Το φιλί της ήταν απαλό, αέρινο κι έκανε τα πόδια του να παραλύσουν. Έκλεισε τα μάτια, αφού καρδιοχτυπούσε στην εκπλήρωση της επιθυμίας του. Ένιωσε την υγρή, τραχιά γλώσσα της να σέρνεται πάνω στη χαρακιά και να μαζεύει νωχελικά, ηδονικά το ζεστό αίμα. Ένας αναστεναγμός πολιόρκησε τα χείλη του, αλλά πρόβαλε σθεναρή αντίσταση: ίσως, τον κορόιδευε, για να γελάσει μαζί του.

Εκείνη, όμως, παρορμητικά άφησε το μαχαίρι να πέσει στο πάτωμα και, σφίγγοντας μες στις χούφτες της τα μάγουλά του, φυλάκισε το στόμα του στα φλογισμένα χείλη της. Ήταν ένα λυσσασμένο φιλί με τέτοια δύναμη που του έκοψε την ανάσα. Ένα φιλί που γύρευε να γευτεί το αίμα του.

Το αίμα του. Που έβραζε στις φλέβες και τον έσπρωχνε να παλέψει, να παλέψει τα δυνατά της χείλη, για να τα γευτεί. Γιατί δε θα την άφηνε να τον υποτάξει, να κλέψει την ελευθερία που είχε μέσα του και εκείνη ήθελε να απομυζήσει. Οι κινήσεις των χειλιών του έγιναν δυνατές, άγριες, όσο θα ήταν οι κινήσεις των χεριών του που σφίγγονταν απεγνωσμένα μέσα στο τραχύ σκοινί που τα έδενε.

Την ξάφνιασε η ορμή του, τη φόβισε, καθώς αντιλαμβανόταν πως ήθελε να τη σύρει σε κάτι ανώφελο. Αλλά, δεν ήθελε να τα αφήσει. Τα χείλη του που είχαν γίνει μαγνήτες πάνω στους οποίους κόλλησαν τα δικά της σαν αντίθετοι πόλοι: δυο αντίθετοι πόλοι που μάχονταν λυσσαλέα ο ένας πάνω στον άλλο, για να ξεφύγουν, αλλά ό, τι κατάφερναν ήταν να γίνονται ένα.

Το ότι ήταν τόσο κοντά στο κορμί του, έκανε την καρδιά της να χοροπηδά σαν τρελή, χωρίς να έχει τη δύναμη να τη σταματήσει. Το σώμα της πυρωνόταν σαν σίδερο πάνω στη χόβολη. Και ενώ τα μάτια της ήταν κλειστά, όπως τα δικά του, και παρέμενε απορροφημένη στη μάχη των χειλιών, τα δάχτυλά της που γρατζουνούσαν απαλά τα μάγουλά του της έλεγαν πως και το δικό του κορμί ψηνόταν απ’ την ίδια φλόγα.

Απέσπασε απότομα τα χείλη της, και παρ’ όλο που εκείνος το φοβήθηκε, δεν την εγκατέλειψε το πάθος. Αντίθετα, είχε γίνει κυρίαρχο σε σώμα και μυαλό και υπαγόρευε κάθε της κίνηση. Έσφιξε τα πέτα στο πουκάμισό του και γύμνωσε τον καλοφτιαγμένο θώρακά του, αφήνοντας το ύφασμα να κρέμεται στους βραχίονές του.

Μπορούσε απλώς να την κοιτάει, να κοιτάει το καστανό κεφάλι της πεσμένο στο στήθος του να το ανιχνεύει με τη βίαιη γλύκα της και τα φλογισμένα χείλη της, ενώ τα λαίμαργα χέρια της σαν κατακτητές έψαχναν τους σφιγμένους μύες στα πλευρά και την πλάτη του. Έκλεισε τα μάτια με απελπισία, τα πόδια του έτρεμαν. Αλλά δεν την ένοιαζε.

Διέτρεξε βασανιστικά αργά όλη τη γραμμή του στήθους του, μαγεμένη απ’ τη γεύση και τη μυρωδιά που άφηνε το κορμί του στο στόμα και το μυαλό της.

-    Λύσε με! ψέλλισε με επιτακτική φωνή.

Σήκωσε τα αγριεμένα μάτια της, χωρίς να ανασηκωθεί, τα χέρια της έσφιγγαν το καβάλο του παντελονιού του. Πρόσεξε το πυρετικό γυάλισμα των ματιών του με δυσπιστία. Ένιωθε όμοια με το λιοντάρι που θέλουν να του στερήσουν τη λεία του.

-    Για να ξεφύγεις; ρώτησε με εχθρικό τόνο.

-    Το ξέρεις ότι δε θέλω να ξεφύγω, είπε βιαστικά, γιατί η ανάσα του έβγαινε πνιχτή, παρ’ όλα αυτά το βλέμμα του ήταν απίστευτα σοβαρό.

Πήρε το μαχαίρι από κάτω, χωρίς να μπορεί να βγει απ’ το πεδίο του μαγνητισμού του και με μια αστραπή έκοψε το σκοινί που τον έδενε.

Ο Βίλχελμ, αψηφώντας τον πόνο απ’ την απότομη εισροή του αίματος στους καρπούς του, έσφιξε μ’ όλη του τη δύναμη τη μέση της και την παρέσυρε στο πάτωμα, ξαπλώνοντάς την από κάτω του. Τα αστραφτερά μάτια τους συναντήθηκαν για μια στιγμή σε μια επίδειξη αλύγιστης θέλησης. Τα χέρια του, ενώ άνοιγαν το λινό πουκάμισό της στα δύο, την πλημμύρισαν με μια πρωτόγνωρη ηδονή.

Η δροσερή ατμόσφαιρα του χαμόσπιτου δρόσισε ευχάριστα το στήθος της, πριν το κεφάλι του βυθιστεί στους μαστούς της, απολαμβάνοντας την απαλή υφή τους. Τα δυνατά χέρια του χάιδευαν τη φαρδιά της πλάτη, τα πλευρά της, τους κοιλιακούς της..

Μάλαζε με τα χείλη τον λυγισμένο από ηδονή λαιμό της, ενώ τα χέρια του άνοιγαν το παντελόνι της και το κατέβαζαν, σχεδόν βάναυσα. Ήταν πια έρμαιο της ορμής του, αλλά της άρεσε. Αναρίγησε τη στιγμή που οι μηροί της εφάπτηκαν με τους γυμνούς δικούς του. Και οι δυνατοί μύες του σφίχτηκαν γύρω της. Τα χέρια του χάιδευαν τρυφερά το κόκκινο πρόσωπό της, ενώ τα μάτια του χαίρονταν πάνω της την ικανοποίηση που της έδινε.

-    Με λένε Νιόβη, ψιθύρισε εκείνη, χαμογελώντας, με τα μάτια της να γυαλίζουν με μια παιδική ξεγνοιασιά.

Αποκοιμήθηκαν εξουθενωμένοι, αγκαλιασμένοι, έχοντας τις καρδιές τους δίπλα δίπλα. Τα μάτια τους κλεισμένα σε μετωπική αντιπαράθεση, καθώς κανένας απ’ τους δυο δεν ήθελε να λυγίσει πρώτος κι έτσι λύγισαν μαζί. Οι μηροί του μπλεγμένοι μέσα στους δικούς της σαν σε παγίδα απ’ την οποία δεν ήθελαν να ξεφύγουν. Και το κερί φώτιζε αχνά τα σώματά τους, χλομιάζοντάς τα περισσότερο μετά την εξουθένωση.

 

Η Νιόβη ξύπνησε πρώτη, ντύθηκε, άναψε τσιγάρο στη φλόγα του ετοιμοθάνατου κεριού και κάθισε στο πάτωμα ανακούρκουδα. Κοίταζε αφηρημένα το γυμνό σώμα του Βίλχελμ που κοιμόταν γαλήνια. Το πρόσωπό του χαλαρωμένο με την απαλότητα του ύπνου έδειχνε εξωπραγματικά όμορφο, - σίγουρα, τα μάτια της πρόσθεταν σ’ αυτό που έβλεπε. Ο αέρας μπαινόβγαινε αργά, νωχελικά στο στήθος του, που κουνιόνταν ανεπαίσθητα. Τα μαλλιά του, που είχαν μακρύνει απ’ την τελευταία φορά που τον είδε, έπεφταν άταχτα στο λαιμό και στο πρόσωπό του, χαϊδεύοντας τα απαλά κλεισμένα βλέφαρά του.

Έβγαλε τον καπνό απ’ το στήθος της, την ώρα που, χωρίς να το θέλει, το μυαλό της δημιούργησε την εικόνα του ίδιου κορμιού, όπως θα έμοιαζε μετά από μία μόνο μέρα στο έλεος της Γκεστάπο, στα χέρια του πατέρα του, του ίδιου ανθρώπου ο οποίος, χωρίς κανένα ενδοιασμό, σήκωσε το καμτσίκι στο πρόσωπο του γιου του, για να του κάνει το σημάδι που ακόμη φαινόταν, έστω και αχνά. Έκλεισε τα μάτια, για να διώξει την αποκρουστική εικόνα.

Άγγιξε όσο μπορούσε πιο απαλά με τα ακροδάχτυλά της, την ουλή που του είχε αφήσει ο τραυματισμός στο στομάχι. Ακόμη και μετά από όσα είχαν συμβεί πριν από λίγες ώρες, δεν ήταν απόλυτα σίγουρη για τα συναισθήματά της: μόνο για δυο πράγματα μπορούσε να είναι βέβαιη: ό, τι συνέβη ήταν αποτέλεσμα πάθους, προερχόμενου είτε από μίσος, είτε από έρωτα. Το δεύτερο ήταν ότι με κανέναν τρόπο δεν ήθελε το θάνατό του.

Άπλωσε τα χέρια και άνοιξε το συρτάρι του μικρού τραπεζιού. Πήρε από μέσα το πιστόλι του και το κοίταξε σκεπτική. Ήταν ελληνικό, όπως και το δεύτερο όνομά του και το μισό αίμα του. Ανασήκωσε τους ώμους, το κορμί της ήταν ακόμη μουδιασμένο απ’ την επαφή μαζί του και από τη ζεστασιά που ανέδυε το παραδομένο στον ύπνο σώμα του. Θα μπορούσε πολύ απλά να τον σκοτώσει και ν’ απαλλάξει κι αυτόν και την ίδια απ’ τη συνέχεια, αλλά ήθελε να μην υπάρξει συνέχεια; Σηκώθηκε και κάθισε στην καρέκλα. Ο συνταγματάρχης φον Βέρτινγκερ δε θ’ αργούσε να φτάσει..

Φαίνεται πως ο νεαρός άντρας ένιωσε το εξεταστικό της βλέμμα καρφωμένο πάνω του και άνοιξε τα βλέφαρα. Μόλις κατάφερε να συνηθίσει το περιβάλλον του συνειδητού, εστίασε στα χέρια της και στο πιστόλι που κρατούσαν. Όλη η γαλήνη του ύπνου μεταμορφώθηκε σε ένταση αναμεμειγμένης απογοήτευσης, επιβεβαιωμένης προαίσθησης και οργής. Ανασηκώθηκε στηριγμένος στα χέρια.

-    Θα μου επιτρέψεις, τουλάχιστον, να ντυθώ; ρώτησε με τη συνηθισμένη απάθεια.

Εκείνη ξαφνιάστηκε απ’ το αίτημά του, γιατί δε συνειδητοποίησε την εικόνα που έδινε με το πιστόλι στραμμένο προς το μέρος του. Όμως, ακόμη και όταν κατάλαβε τι πέρασε απ’ το μυαλό του, δε βιάστηκε να μιλήσει, μόνο του έκανε νεύμα με το κεφάλι.

Ντύθηκε γρήγορα, μετά όρθωσε περήφανα το ανάστημά του, δίπλωσε τα χέρια στο στήθος και την κοίταξε με τα μάτια άδεια από οτιδήποτε άλλο πέρα από αξιοπρέπεια. Προσπάθησε να τον κοιτάξει με τον ίδιο τρόπο, αλλά της στάθηκε αδύνατο να κρύψει την απορία της. Της έδειξε με το βλέμμα το σκοινί και μετά της έτεινε τα χέρια του.

-    Δε θα με δέσεις;

-    Δεν έχουμε ώρα για παιχνίδια, του είπε ενοχλημένη, σε λίγο θα είναι εδώ.

-    Δεν πρόκειται για παιχνίδι! Αντίθετα, τα πράγματα είναι πολύ σοβαρά, γι’ αυτό, δέσε με να τελειώνουμε.

-    Δε θα κάνεις καν την απόπειρα να με πείσεις να φύγουμε μαζί; ο τόνος της φωνής της ήταν αινιγματικός, καθώς έφερνε το τσιγάρο απαλά στα χείλη της.

-    Στ’ αλήθεια, αυτό περίμενες από μένα; έσκυψε προς το μέρος της φανερά ενοχλημένος. Θα ήμουν φτηνός, αν πόνταρα σε κάτι τέτοιο, μόνο και μόνο επειδή..

Ακούμπησε τα δάχτυλά της στα χείλη του, συνάντησε τα μάτια του.

-    Ξέρεις ότι σε λίγο θα είναι εδώ και όλα θα τελειώσουν για σένα.

-    ΠΙΘΑΝΩΣ, να τελειώσουν, απάντησε με τόνο διόρθωσης, ωστόσο αυτό που ήθελα έγινε.

-    Να με.. «κατακτήσεις»; φώναξε αγριεμένη σαν ύαινα.

-    Όχι, μη βιάζεσαι να θυμώσεις. Αυτό που ήθελα ήταν να σου παραδοθώ, να έχω την ευκαιρία να νιώσω το άγγιγμά σου, το πάθος σου, πριν συμβεί αυτό που ήξερα ότι θα συνέβαινε. Αυτό που νιώθουμε έπρεπε να ικανοποιηθεί με οποιοδήποτε κόστος. Αλλά εσύ δε θα χρειαστεί να θυσιάσεις τίποτα.

Το πρόσωπό του απέκτησε το ελαφρό χάδι του ιδρώτα και τα μάτια του στραφτάλιζαν με τη γοητευτική φλόγα του θυμού στο μισοσκόταδο, καθώς το αμυδρό φως της πρώτης αυγής έσπαγε το σκοτάδι που έριξε το σβήσιμο του κεριού. Της ήρθε να τον χαϊδέψει, αλλά ο εγωισμός της υπερίσχυσε. Σηκώθηκε απ’ την καρέκλα και βημάτισε στο δωμάτιο, αποφεύγοντας την επήρειά του.

-    Είσαι τρελός! δεν τον κοίταξε.

-    Δεν αντιλέγω.

-    Θα μπορούσες να φύγεις στη Μέση Ανατολή, να γλιτώσεις τη ζωή σου.

-    Ναι, αλλά τότε το μοναδικό μου όνειρο θα έμενε απραγματοποίητο, δεν ήθελε να της πει πιο πολλά.

-    Ναι, ο χρυσός, κούνησε το κεφάλι ειρωνικά.

Εκείνος εκνευρισμένος όρμησε πάνω της, την άρπαξε απ’ τους ώμους και την έστρεψε προς το μέρος του.

-    Μπορείς να με σκοτώσεις, να με παραδώσεις στους γερμανούς, αλλά όχι να ειρωνεύεσαι τα συναισθήματά μου! Το δέχομαι ότι, ίσως, έπαιξες μαζί μου, ωραία. Δικαίωμά σου! Το δέχτηκα, γιατί το ήθελα κι εγώ. Όμως, τώρα όλα τέλειωσαν: δέσε με, ή σκότωσέ με, βαρέθηκα πια!

Τον κοιτούσε με σοβαρότητα στα μάτια και έβλεπε μέσα του, έβλεπε ότι όσα της έλεγε ήταν αλήθεια.

-    Πάμε να φύγουμε! του είπε απότομα.

Ξαφνιάστηκε.

-    Το σκέφτηκες καλά;

-    Είσαι ο τελευταίος άνθρωπος που μπορεί να ρωτά κάτι τέτοιο: εσύ τι «σκέφτηκες καλά»;. Έλα.

Έτρεξε προς την πόρτα που  οδηγούσε στο δεύτερο δωμάτιο.

-    Υπάρχει μια δεύτερη έξοδος στο πίσω μέρος του σπιτιού που βγάζει στο σοκάκι. Αν έρχονται ήδη, θα έρχονται από μπροστά. Αν βγούμε απ’ το σπίτι, μη φοβάσαι τίποτα: μπορώ να μας οδηγήσω με ασφάλεια μακριά.

-    Πήγαινε πρώτη.

-    Γιατί;

-    Για να με οδηγείς στο σκοτάδι, εγώ δε γνωρίζω τα κατατόπια.

Της φάνηκε λογικό και βιαστική με την αγωνία να ταράζει το στήθος της, χώθηκε στο πηχτό σκοτάδι του δωματίου, στα έγκατα του οποίου ήταν θαμμένο το χρυσάφι, πράγμα που για την ώρα έπεφτε σε δεύτερη μοίρα.

Ο Βίλχελμ ετοιμάστηκε να την ακολουθήσει, τα πόδια του ήδη βρίσκονταν στο άλλο δωμάτιο, όταν άκουσε την πόρτα ν’ ανοίγει.

-    Σταμάτα! φώναξε ένας άντρας, που ανήκε στη συμμορία της Νιόβης, με το όπλο να σημαδεύει την πλάτη του.

Δυο προοπτικές ανοίχτηκαν αμέσως στα μάτια του Βίλχελμ: να το βάλει στα πόδια και να έχει τον παρείσακτο να τους ακολουθεί, με αποτέλεσμα να κινδυνέψει η διαφυγή και των δυο, ή να επιστρέψει, να τον ακινητοποιήσει και να εξουδετερώσει έτσι τον κίνδυνο.

Παραμόνευε μες στο σκοτάδι, κρατώντας την ανάσα του, καθώς τα προσεκτικά βήματα του άντρα πλησίαζαν.

-    Γαμώτο! Δεν μπορεί να ξεφύγει ο μπάσταρδος!

Μόλις τα βήματά του πλησίασαν σε απόσταση αναπνοής, με μια κλωτσιά πέταξε το όπλο απ’ τα χέρια του άντρα. Και, πριν προλάβει καν να συνειδητοποιήσει ποιος τον χτύπησε, όρμησε πάνω του, ρίχνοντάς τον στο πάτωμα. Από κει και πέρα ήταν εύκολο για κάποιον με την άριστη εκπαίδευση των SS να εξουδετερώσει την αντίστασή του, δίνοντάς του απανωτές γροθιές με το δυνατό χέρι του που κινούνταν γρήγορα σαν έμβολο. Κρατούσε το σώμα του αντιπάλου του σφιγμένο ανάμεσα στα πόδια του και τον χτυπούσε, μέχρι να ζαλιστεί.

Ωστόσο και, ενώ ο αλήτης ήταν μισοζαλισμένος, ένιωσε κάτι κρύο να ανατριχιάζει τον ιδρωμένο κρόταφό του. Δεν ήταν δύσκολο να αντιληφθεί περί τίνος επρόκειτο, άλλωστε η βαριά μυρωδιά του μετάλλου ερέθιζε τη μύτη του.

-    Αρκετά έπαιξες με τον αλήτη, τώρα θα παίξουμε εμείς μαζί σου!

Κάτι παγωμένο τρύπησε τη ραχοκοκαλιά του, παρ’ όλο που ήθελε να το εμποδίσει. Όμως, αυτή η τόσο γνώριμη παγωμένη φωνή ήταν καταλυτική. Σηκώθηκε αργά, ενώ ο συνταγματάρχης τον σημάδευε από μικρή απόσταση, κοιτώντας τον ήρεμος στα μάτια, ενώ αναρωτιόταν, αν η Νιόβη είχε καταφέρει να ξεγλιστρήσει. Η αγωνία του γι’ αυτήν μαλάκωνε λίγο το αποπνικτικό συναίσθημα της απελπισίας, της γης που υποχωρεί κάτω απ’ τα πόδια μαζί με όλες τις ελπίδες που ξεθωριάζουν απότομα. Κατάλαβε ότι μόνο τώρα μπορούσε να ισχυρίζεται ότι γνώριζε πώς αισθανόταν ο Άλεξ τη στιγμή που οι γερμανοί στρατιώτες εισέβαλαν στο τρένο, που υποτίθεται ότι θα τον οδηγούσε στη σωτηρία.

Ο συνταγματάρχης είχε καρφωμένο πάνω του το τόσο οικείο στο Βίλχελμ, βλέμμα της ηρεμίας που προμήνυε την καταιγίδα. Τώρα πια δεν είχε καμιά απολύτως σημασία. Συγκρατούσε τον εαυτό του, ώστε να μην παρασυρθεί σε κάποια εκδήλωση βίας, όπως κατά την πρώτη σύλληψη του γιου του. Και οι δυο τους μοιράζονταν την επίγνωση της προσπάθειας του συνταγματάρχη να μείνει πιστός στον όρκο που είχε κάνει πριν χρόνια, ότι δε θα σήκωνε ποτέ χέρι πάνω στο γιο του. Και η αλήθεια είναι πως χρειαζόταν μεγάλη δύναμη θέλησης, για να αντισταθεί σ’ αυτήν την παρόρμηση, όταν είχε μπροστά του το Βίλχελμ, τόσο προκλητικά περήφανο και αξιοπρεπή.

-    Δέστε τον! διάταξε τους στρατιώτες που είχε μαζί του, γιατί ήθελε να τελειώνει μ’ αυτή την μακρόσυρτη σκηνή.

Ο στρατιώτης εμφανώς αμήχανος, έπιασε τα χέρια του απ’ τους βραχίονες και υπερβολικά προσεκτικά, τα τράβηξε πίσω. Καθώς του περνούσε τις χειροπέδες, ο Βίλχελμ ένιωσε το ελαφρύ τρέμουλο του στρατιώτη, που έκανε το μάγουλό του να σκιρτήσει από ένα αμυδρό μειδίαμα.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ συνέλαβε αμέσως το ανεπαίσθητο μειδίαμα, όπως και το λόγο που το προκάλεσε. Κάποιοι απ’ αυτούς τους στρατιώτες είχαν δει το νεαρό λοχαγό να πολεμά με απαράμιλλη γενναιότητα στο μέτωπο, τη στιγμή που θα μπορούσε με όπλο το όνομά του να το αποφύγει. Τον είχαν δει που σαν αίλουρος έσωσε τη ζωή του συνταγματάρχη των SS, ακινητοποιώντας και συλλαμβάνοντας τον άγγλο συνταγματάρχη Τσαρλς. Και ακόμη κι αν δεν τον είχαν δει, είχαν μάθει να τον θαυμάζουν μέσα απ’ τις διηγήσεις των συναδέρφων τους: και για ένα στρατιώτη δεν υπάρχει κανείς πιο αξιόπιστος από ένα συνάδερφο στρατιώτη. Και όσο κι αν αυτός επέμενε να τον αποκαλεί Στεφάνου και δε φορούσε πια την τρομακτική στολή των SS, γι’ αυτούς θα έμενε για πάντα ο μεγαλοπρεπής λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ.

Έστρεψε θυμωμένος το πρόσωπο προς το δρόμο. Έψαχνε τον Έστερς, ήταν ο μόνος στον οποίο μπορούσε να βασιστεί.

-    Πού είναι ο Έστερς; βρυχήθηκε στους στρατιώτες που αποσβολωμένοι κοιτούσαν το δεμένο λοχαγό, - ήξερε πως μόνο ο φόβος μπορούσε να τους συνεφέρει απ’ τον ηλίθιο θαυμασμό τους.

-    Εδώ είμαι, συνταγματάρχα! αποκρίθηκε η αλαζονική, γεμάτη κυνισμό φωνή του, την ώρα που έκανε τη θριαμβευτική είσοδό του στο σπίτι.

Κοίταξε το δεμένο νεαρό και χαμογέλασε σαρκαστικά, χωρίς καμία διάθεση να το κρύψει. Τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν από άγριο ενθουσιασμό θριάμβου, ενός θριάμβου που τον λαχταρούσε καιρό.

-    Παρ’ τον, διέταξε ξερά ο φον Βέρτινγκερ. Πήγαινέ τον στην Κομμαντατούρ και περίμενέ με.

Εκείνος πέρασε απαλά το χέρι του στο μπράτσο του Βίλχελμ και μετά το έσφιξε απροειδοποίητα μ’ όλη του τη δύναμη. Τον τράβηξε απότομα.

-    Πάμε; τον ρώτησε κοροϊδευτικά.

Ο νεαρός δεν απάντησε, δε θεώρησε ότι άξιζε να του απαντήσει. Τον ακολούθησε, ορθώνοντας το κεφάλι και κρατώντας το κοφτερά περήφανο βλέμμα του στα μάτια του συνταγματάρχη που έσφιξε τη γροθιά του στον αέρα και δαγκώθηκε μπροστά στα τρομαγμένα μάτια των στρατιωτών που γνώριζαν τι ήταν ικανός να κάνει ο υπαρχηγός της Γκεστάπο.

Καθώς ο Έστερς τον έσπρωξε με εξεζητημένη αγένεια να καθίσει στο αμάξι, ο Βίλχελμ λούζονταν απ’ το πλούσιο φως του αυγουστιάτικου ήλιου που ήδη είχε σκαρφαλώσει στον ορίζοντα. Τα μάτια του γεύτηκαν λαίμαργα τον ανέφελο ουρανό, καθώς μια σκιά στο στήθος του έλεγε χαιρέκακα πως δε θα ξανάβλεπε κάτι τόσο όμορφο. Τέλειωσαν όλα, λοιπόν; Αναρωτήθηκε και η πίκρα λίγο έλειψε να τον καταβάλει. Όχι, αποκλείεται, βιάστηκε να καθησυχάσει τον εαυτό του, δε θα επιτρέψω να τελειώσουν έτσι όλα, γιατί δε θέλω να τελειώσουν έτσι. Δεν μπορεί να τελειώσουν έτσι.

Άλλωστε, ήταν βέβαιος, πλέον, ότι εκείνη είχε γλιτώσει. Ήταν πιο ικανή από όλους αυτούς και δε θα της ήταν δύσκολο να βρεθεί σε πιο ασφαλές μέρος. Έτσι κι αλλιώς, κανένας δεν υποψιάζονταν τι είχε συμβεί ανάμεσά τους.

 

Ο Έστερς και δυο στρατιώτες τον έσυραν στο υπόγειο της Κομμαντατούρ, φροντίζοντας να μπουν από την πίσω είσοδο και από διαδρομή, που θα τους βοηθούσε να περάσουν απαρατήρητοι. Τον έβαλαν σ’ ένα μεγάλο ορθογώνιο δωμάτιο που η κενότητά του καλύπτονταν με πάγκους, κολώνες και πεταμένα εδώ και κει όργανα ανάκρισης.. Κάτω απ’ τον  τοίχο με τη τεράστια ναζιστική σημαία βρισκόταν ένα τετράγωνο μεταλλικό τραπεζάκι με μια λάμπα, και λίγο πιο πέρα μια καρέκλα. Η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν ψυχρή, παρά το προχωρημένο καλοκαίρι και δεν έφταιγε μόνο το ότι βρίσκονταν κάτω απ’ τη γη.

Όλα αυτά προοριζόταν γι’ αυτόν: τι πιο φυσιολογικό, λοιπόν, απ’ το να νιώσει τη ραχοκοκαλιά του να παγώνει, χωρίς αυτό να οφείλεται μόνο στο κρύο.

Ο Έστερς τον άφησε όρθιο ανάμεσα στους δυο στρατιώτες και κάθισε πίσω απ’ το τραπεζάκι, ανεβάζοντας το ένα πόδι πάνω. Τον κοίταζε και χαμογελούσε ειρωνικά, δηλώνοντάς του, το μέγεθος του θριάμβου του, τα μάτια του έλαμπαν πονηρά, αφήνοντας πολλές υποσχέσεις αρρωστημένης εκδίκησης να πλανιούνται στον αέρα που ήταν ανάμεσά τους.

-    Γδυθείτε, φον Βέρτινγκερ, διάταξε σαρκαστικά, χρησιμοποιώντας επιδεικτικά, παρά τη ρητή εντολή του συνταγματάρχη, το γερμανικό επίθετό του, με σκοπό να δώσει μεγαλύτερες διαστάσεις στην ταπεινωτική διαταγή του.

-    Δε δέχομαι διαταγές από κανέναν, απάντησε αγέρωχα ήρεμος, ανταποδίδοντας με ένα βλέμμα απαξίωσης, - πολύ περισσότερο από ΣΕΝΑ.

Εκείνος τινάχτηκε προς τα πίσω από ένα ηχηρό, ειρωνικό γέλιο. Μετά κάρφωσε τα μάτια του στα αβαθή μάτια του Βίλχελμ.

-    Εσύ μπορεί να μη δέχεσαι, αυτοί, όμως, δέχονται! νόμισε ότι ανακάλυψε το πέρασμα για την εισβολή του. Γδύστε τον!

Οι στρατιώτες δίστασαν για λίγο, αλλά, τελικά, ο ένας αποφάσισε πως όφειλε να υπακούσει, ακόμη και αν το ότι ήταν υποχρεωμένος να αφαιρέσει τα ρούχα απ’ το κορμί του λοχαγού τον βύθιζε σε μια βίαιη αναστάτωση. Άπλωσε τα χέρια του που κατάφερε να μην τρέμουν πάνω στο λευκό πουκάμισο του νεαρού.

Ο Βίλχελμ έστρεψε ένα κοφτερό, αυταρχικό, εποχής SS, βλέμμα πάνω στο στρατιώτη που παρέλυσε ακαριαία.

-    Μην τολμήσεις! του είπε σφίγγοντας τα δόντια, όπως ο αξιωματικός των SS.

Ο Έστερς κούνησε το κεφάλι, κάπως απογοητευμένος, αλλά και διασκεδάζοντας με τον στρατιώτη που κατέβασε τα χέρια και τραβήχτηκε στη θέση του, αδιάφορος για την πιθανή τιμωρία της απειθαρχίας του. Δεν μπορούσε να μη θαυμάσει τη δύναμη του χαρακτήρα αυτού του ανθρώπου, του νικημένου εχθρού του, που δε δίσταζε, αν και δεμένος, να δίνει διαταγές, βέβαιος ότι μπορούσε μόνο μ’ ένα βλέμμα να επιβάλει την εκτέλεσή τους. Αλλά αυτό έπρεπε να τελειώσει.

-    Καλώς, απάντησε με προσποιητή υπομονή. Λύστε τον, τους παρακολουθούσε που με ελαφρά κατεβασμένο κεφάλι του έλυναν τα χέρια με καθαρή ανακούφιση στα ηλίθια πρόσωπά τους. Και τώρα, φον Βέρτινγκερ, ανασήκωσε ένα πρόσωπο που έλαμπε από ικανοποίηση, γδυθείτε.

Θα μπορούσε να αρνηθεί για ακόμη μια φορά. Ωστόσο, θα έδινε στον Έστερς την ευχαρίστηση να πιστέψει ότι το φοβόταν και δεν ήθελε με κανένα τρόπο να γίνει αυτό. Αποφάσισε να του κάνει τη χάρη ήρεμα, χωρίς καμία ένδειξη ενόχλησης που ήξερε ότι ο εχθρός του έψαχνε με λύσσα.

Οι στρατιώτες παρακολουθούσαν απορημένοι, ανέτοιμοι να δουν το λοχαγό να γδύνεται μπροστά τους και, ασφαλώς, δεν μπορούσαν να γίνουν κοινωνοί του λαίμαργου βλέμματος του υπολοχαγού.

Ο Βίλχελμ, χωρίς να χαμηλώνει στιγμή, το ήρεμο βλέμμα του, διατηρώντας άκαμπτο το παράστημά του συνέχισε, χωρίς να επιτρέψει στον Έστερς να τον διατάξει να το κάνει.

Εκείνος πάλι, μολονότι καταλάβαινε με ευχαρίστηση πόσο δύσκολο θα ήταν για το νεαρό, μεγαλωμένο σαν Βαρόνο, κρατούμενό του να γδυθεί εντελώς μπροστά στον εχθρό του, είχε τη βεβαιότητα ότι ο Βίλχελμ δε θα δίσταζε.

Και δε δίστασε. Άφησε το σώμα του εντελώς γυμνό με μια αφοπλιστική απλότητα, αποκαλύπτοντάς του μ’ εκείνο το φοβερό βλέμμα ότι διάβαζε τις σκέψεις του. Τέντωσε με αξιοπρέπεια το κεφάλι κι έδεσε τα χέρια πίσω απ’ τη μέση, αναδεικνύοντας τους καλοσχηματισμένους μύες που γράμμωναν το κορμί του απ’ την πλάτη ως και τα πέλματα. Στο πρόσωπό του Βίλχελμ ο Έστερς μπορούσε να διακρίνει το κρυφό χαμόγελο του θριάμβου.

Παρόλα αυτά, δεν κατάφερε να συγκρατήσει μια κίνηση του κεφαλιού που φανέρωνε θαυμασμό, χαμογέλασε με το αποχαυνωμένο βλέμμα του να εξετάζει λεπτομερώς το αντρικό σώμα που χρόνια επιθυμούσε να δει απαλλαγμένο απ’ τη μεγαλοπρεπή στολή. Διαπίστωνε, όμως, πως το σώμα αυτό χάριζε μεγαλοπρέπεια στη στολή.

-    Εξαιρετικό! ψέλλισε.

Τα μάτια του υπολοχαγού που δεν ξεκολλούσαν από πάνω του, θα ήταν ικανά να κάνουν οποιονδήποτε να νιώσει ταπεινωμένος, ντροπιασμένος από αυτό το χυδαίο που έκρυβαν εκείνα τα σκοτεινά μάτια. Όμως, εκείνος κρατήθηκε και όχι μόνο δε χαμήλωσε το δικό του επιτιμητικό βλέμμα, αλλά έπνιξε και ένα κύμα ναυτίας που πήγε να καταλάβει τα σωθικά του.

-    Τι κρίμα που ένα τέτοιο κορμί θα πρέπει να το μακελέψουμε τόσο βάρβαρα!

-    Βλέπω ότι προχώρησαν οι γνώσεις σου στα ελληνικά. Λοιπόν, υπολοχαγέ; τον ρώτησε ειρωνικά μετά από μικρή σιωπή. Είδες αυτά που περίμενες να δεις;

Ο άλλος χαμογέλασε.

-    Με το παραπάνω. Είχε δίκιο η Φάνι, παρ’ όλο που τα λόγια της σε αδικούσαν στην περιγραφή.

Ώστε αυτό έκαναν με τη Φάνι; Σχολίαζαν το σώμα του; Του ήρθε να βάλει τα γέλια από οργή, αλλά περισσότερο από ευθυμία για τη φαυλότητα αυτού του ανθρώπου.

-    Θα μπορούσα να σε έχω έτσι πολλές ώρες, φον Βέρτινγκερ, μέχρι να λυγίσεις! έτριξε τα δόντια, σκύβοντας προς το μέρος του.

-    Να λυγίσω; Πιστεύεις ότι θα νιώσω εξευτελισμό, επειδή μου αφαίρεσες τα ρούχα; Ποτέ δε χρησιμοποίησα τα ρούχα, ή τη στολή μου, για να καλύψω τις ανεπάρκειές μου, οπότε άδικα θα περιμένεις. Εσύ; η φωνή του έσταζε δηλητήριο.

Το πρόσωπο του υπολοχαγού έγινε κατακόκκινο και πετάχτηκε επάνω με απειλητικές διαθέσεις.

Η πόρτα άνοιξε, διαλύοντας τη βαριά ατμόσφαιρα. Ο συνταγματάρχης εισέβαλε καταλυτικός στο χώρο, κρατώντας το καμτσίκι του της ιππασίας στα χέρια, συνοδευόμενος από δυο στρατιώτες. Συνοφρυώθηκε, αντικρίζοντας το Βίλχελμ ολόγυμνο μπροστά στον Έστερς και στους υπόλοιπους. Ένιωσε ένα κύμα καυτό να φτάνει στο κρανίο του. Πλησίασε βιαστικά το θορυβημένο, ωστόσο ακόμη προκλητικό υπολοχαγό. Στράφηκε φευγαλέα στο Βίλχελμ, λες και φοβόταν να τον κοιτάξει παραπάνω.

-    Ντύσου!

-    Διακρίνω μια διχογνωμία στις τάξεις του Γ’ Ράιχ, ειρωνεύτηκε εκείνος με κοφτερή φωνή και τους δύο, αφού κατάλαβε αμέσως το θυμό του συνταγματάρχη και την ξαφνική αναστάτωση του Έστερς.

-    Βούλωστο! απάντησε, χωρίς να τον κοιτάξει, σφίγγοντας τα δόντια στον υπολοχαγό που σηκώθηκε απ’ την καρέκλα.

Μόλις ολοκλήρωσε το ντύσιμό του, διάταξε να τον δέσουν και να τον μεταφέρουν στο κελί του. Θα λογαριαζόταν με τον Έστερς, αλλά όχι μπροστά στους άλλους.

-    Πρώτα, μου χρωστάς κάτι, συνταγματάρχα, ο Βίλχελμ συγκράτησε τους στρατιώτες που τον οδηγούσαν.

Ο άκαμπτος συνταγματάρχης γύρισε και τον κοίταξε, απορημένος, μόνο απορημένος, και ένιωσε το κάψιμο της ματιάς του.

-    Εγώ χρωστάω σε σένα; γέλασε ειρωνικά.

-    Ναι, απάντησε ήσυχα. Είμαι εδώ, για να πληρώσω σε σένα τα δικά μου χρέη, αλλά είναι ώρα να με πληρώσεις κι εσύ.

-    Δε σου χρωστάω τίποτα! απάντησε, πασχίζοντας να αποκρυπτογραφήσει τα λόγια του.

-    Τον μπάρμπα - Φώτη και την εγγονή του, συνέχισε απτόητος. Είναι ώρα πλέον να τους ελευθερώσεις.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, έστω και μέσα του, παραδέχτηκε πως το αίτημά του ήταν δίκαιο: άλλωστε το είχε πει ο ίδιος. Όμως, ήταν το τελευταίο αίτημά του, για το οποίο μπορούσε να ελπίζει ότι θα εισακούονταν.

-    Εντάξει, άλλωστε δε μου χρησιμεύει σε τίποτα ένας κλαψιάρης γέρος κι ένα μυξιάρικο. Πάρτε τον!

Όντας σίγουρος ότι ο συνταγματάρχης θα τηρούσε την υπόσχεσή του, ο Βίλχελμ ακολούθησε ήσυχα τους στρατιώτες.

Προχωρώντας στο μακρύ διάδρομο, μακριά από τα άλλα κελιά, και διαπιστώνοντας πως το κελί του δε βρισκόταν στον ίδιο χώρο με τα υπόλοιπα, άρχισε να διαισθάνεται ότι κάτι άσχημο του είχε ετοιμάσει ο συνταγματάρχης. Κάτι τόσο άσχημο που ο συνταγματάρχης ήθελε να είναι σε πλήρη συνείδηση, όταν θα το αντίκριζε για πρώτη φορά, ώστε να είναι ικανός να συλλάβει κάθε λεπτομέρειά του. Γι’ αυτό ανέβαλε την έναρξη της ανάκρισης, άλλωστε δεν τον πίεζε τίποτα και κανείς.

-    Θέλω να είναι σε θέση να συνειδητοποιήσει πλήρως τα χαρακτηριστικά του κελιού του και το μέγεθος της δυστυχίας που τον περιμένει, απαντούσε την ίδια στιγμή ο φον Βέρτινγκερ στην απορία του Έστερς. Έχουμε καιρό μπροστά μας για τα υπόλοιπα. Σου έδωσα μια εντολή και την παράκουσες!

Έκανε πως δεν κατάλαβε και τον κοίταξε ειρωνικά.

-    Σε διέταξα να με περιμένεις και να μην κάνεις τίποτα, ναι, ή όχι; η παγερή οργή του άρχισε σταδιακά να κλιμακώνεται και ο υπολοχαγός, προκειμένου να σταματήσει την έξαρσή της, ένευσε καταφατικά. Μην τολμήσεις ποτέ ξανά να αψηφήσεις εντολή μου, γιατί θα γνωρίσεις τον άλλο συνταγματάρχη Βέρτινγκερ. Και να είσαι σίγουρος πως δεν το θες! το βλέμμα του σκοτείνιασε απειλητικά κι ο άλλος έλαβε το μήνυμα.

Γνώριζε πως ο συνταγματάρχης ήξερε ποια θα ήταν η χειρότερη τιμωρία γι’ αυτόν και ήταν ικανός να του την επιβάλει. Να τον απομακρύνει από την ανάκριση του Βίλχελμ. Διαβεβαίωσε, λοιπόν, το συνταγματάρχη πως μπορούσε να βασίζεται στην αφοσίωσή του, ενώ μέσα του χαμογελούσε ειρωνικά. Και, ταυτόχρονα, λες και δεν είχε μεσολαβήσει η επίπληξη του φον Βέρτινγκερ, ακάθεκτος παρουσίασε την πρότασή του: για το έργο της ανάκρισης του Στεφάνου απλοί στρατιώτες δεν ήταν κατάλληλοι, αυτοί έτρεμαν να τον ακουμπήσουν.

-    Έχω δικούς μου ανθρώπους που θα.. «αναλάβουν» τη δουλειά με ευχαρίστηση, το πρόσωπό του φωτίστηκε.

-    Σαν και σένα; έφερε τα χέρια στη μέση, ενώ το ύφος του φανέρωνε απέχθεια.

-    Σαν και μένα! διαβεβαίωσε, ευχαριστημένος με τον εαυτό του, αφού παρά τη φανερή αποστροφή του γι’ αυτόν, ο συνταγματάρχης δεν μπορούσε να αρνηθεί την πρότασή του.

Και αφού πήρε την έγκριση του φον Βέρτινγκερ να του παρουσιάσει τους «δικούς του ανθρώπους», για να αποφασίσει, αν όντως είναι κατάλληλοι, χαιρέτησε στρατιωτικά και αποχώρησε απ’ το δωμάτιο.

Το βλέμμα του συνταγματάρχη τον παρακολουθούσε γεμάτο καχυποψία, για την ώρα, όμως, άλλο πράγμα απασχολούσε το μυαλό του: η αντίδραση του Στεφάνου, μόλις θ’ αντίκριζε τον τάφο του. Θα έπρεπε να νιώθει ικανοποίηση γι’ αυτό που επέβαλε στο Βίλχελμ, ωστόσο, μόνο τα μάτια του έλαμπαν από αδημονία για την αυριανή συνάντηση με το νεαρό κρατούμενό του, που απόψε θα έπαιρνε την πρώτη γεύση της μακροχρόνιας φυλάκισής του σ’ εκείνο τον απαίσιο χώρο.

Οι στρατιώτες σήκωσαν την καταπακτή στο τέλος του διαδρόμου. Ο Βίλχελμ κοιτούσε τάχα αδιάφορα, αν και υποψιαζόταν. Κάτω, μες στο πυκνό σκοτάδι, διακρινόταν κάτι που έμοιαζε με σκάλα. Ο ένας άναψε τον τεράστιο φακό που πήρε απ’ το φύλακα και άρχισαν να κατεβαίνουν προσεκτικά.

Μέτρησε σαράντα γλιστερά σκαλοπάτια, σαράντα, και ήδη βρίσκονταν στο υπόγειο του κτιρίου. Πού τον πήγαιναν; Σε κελί, ή σε λαγούμι; Στάθηκαν μπροστά σε μια κοντή, ίσα ίσα, θα χωρούσε να περάσει, μεταλλική πόρτα, χωρίς παραθυράκι. Να ‘το λοιπόν, το κελί μου, σκέφτηκε και περιεργάστηκε τον «τοίχο», όσο ο στρατιώτης έψαχνε τα κλειδιά.

Άνοιξε και ο άλλος τον πίεσε ελαφρά, για να μπει μέσα. Αυτό ήταν. Μόλις διέκρινε στο έντονο φως του φακού το χώρο, κατάλαβε ότι ήταν δημιούργημα του συνταγματάρχη: μόνο εκείνος γνώριζε καλά τι τον συνέτριβε. Ήδη ένιωσε τον μουχλιασμένο αέρα να σώνεται στα πνευμόνια του, αλλά πίεσε τον εαυτό του να αναπνεύσει κανονικά.

Πολύ κρύο, αν και τέλη Ιουλίου. Βρίσκονταν δυο ορόφους κάτω απ’ τη γη: ανατρίχιασε σ’ αυτήν τη σκέψη, όπως και στην άλλη, ότι ακριβώς πάνω του βάραινε ένα ολόκληρο κτίριο. Τον ανάγκασαν να καθίσει κάτω και μόνο τότε άκουσε στα χέρια των στρατιωτών τον ήχο των αλυσίδων.

Η καρδιά του σφίχτηκε μηχανικά, πριν την θέσει κάτω απ’ τον έλεγχο του μυαλού του. Θα τον έδεναν στον τοίχο με αλυσίδες. Είχε θρέψει την ελπίδα ότι θα τον άφηναν, απλώς, δεμένο με τις χειροπέδες.

Ξεκλείδωσαν τις χειροπέδες και πριν, καλά - καλά, οι καρποί του πάρουν μια ανάσα, τα χέρια του τεντώθηκαν εφαπτόμενα στον τοίχο, για να φτάσουν τις αλυσίδες. Το κρύο περόνιασε την πλάτη του, καθώς τον κόλλησαν στον τοίχο και το νοτισμένο χώμα μούσκεψε το λινό πουκάμισό του. Είχε μακριά χέρια, αλλά χρειάστηκε να του τα τεντώσουν όσο έπαιρνε, για να φτάσουν οι καρποί στα «βραχιόλια», που έκλεισαν μ’ ένα βαρύ ήχο, σαν καταδίκη. Ήταν τόσο στενά που αμέσως αισθάνθηκε πόνο απ’ το σφίξιμο. Όλα προσεκτικά σχεδιασμένα απ’ τον συνταγματάρχη, ώστε να προκαλέσουν πόνο.

Οι στρατιώτες έφυγαν, κλειδώνοντας, και καθώς έσβηνε ο ήχος των βημάτων τους, τόσο έσβηνε και η ιδέα του φωτός, - η ιδέα, γιατί η πόρτα ήταν τόσο εφαρμοστή, ώστε να μην αφήνει χαραμάδες.

Περίμενε, ώσπου τα μάτια του συνήθισαν το σκοτάδι και εξέτασε το νέο περιβάλλον. Οι διαστάσεις τον έπνιξαν, περισσότερο κι από τον σάπιο αέρα.

Διαπίστωσε πως οι στάλες που ένιωθε προέρχονταν από το ταβάνι, από τους φθαρμένους σωλήνες ύδρευσης και αποχέτευσης του κτιρίου. Τώρα συνειδητοποιούσε πόσο βαθιά βρισκόταν, κάτω και από τους σωλήνες. Έσφιξε τα δόντια. Τα χέρια του είχαν αρχίσει να μουδιάζουν και καταλάβαινε πως αυτό ήταν προάγγελος πόνου, ειδικά στις τεντωμένες μασχάλες. Ταυτόχρονα, η υγρασία προκαλούσε ήδη τις πρώτες αναγνωριστικές σουβλιές στο στομάχι του. Κρύωνε. Μεσημέρι και όμως ένιωθε σαν να βρισκόταν στον αρκτικό κύκλο.

Κοίταξε γύρω του για κάποια τρυπούλα με φως. Ανοησία, παραδέχτηκε. Στα έγκατα της γης, ακόμη και μέρα μεσημέρι δεν υπάρχει φως, ούτε ουρανός. Ειδικά, όταν ο ίδιος ο συνταγματάρχης έχει επιμεληθεί του εγκλεισμού του. Και ποντίκια; Σκουλήκια, φυσικά, υπάρχουν, αφού το κελί είχε αφεθεί στη φυσική του κατάσταση: νόμιζε πως ήδη τα ένιωθε στην πλάτη, αλλά έπεισε τον εαυτό του ότι επρόκειτο για παιχνίδι του αναστατωμένου μυαλού του.

Για την ώρα, δε φάνηκαν ούτε σκουλήκια, ούτε ποντίκια, αλλά ως πότε. Ένας τάφος βρίθει από τέτοια πλάσματα. Κι αυτός ήταν θαμμένος. Θαμμένος, πριν πεθάνει. Σαν την Αντιγόνη του Σοφοκλή, μια απ’ τις αγαπημένες του ηρωίδες: μόνο που σ’ εκείνη άφησαν τη διέξοδο της αυτοκτονίας, ενώ αυτός δεν είχε ούτε αυτήν την επιλογή.


	42. Chapter 42

Οι δύο απ’ τους σκοπούς που φύλαγαν τα μονοπάτια προς τον καταυλισμό της Ελένης οδηγούσαν την Τρυγόνα στο κέντρο του καταυλισμού όπου η αρχηγός τους συνομιλούσε με μερικούς δικούς της. Άκουσε την αναστάτωση και έστρεψε την προσοχή της προς τα εκεί, μένοντας έκπληκτη και μετά οργισμένη απ’ τη φιγούρα που σχηματίζονταν στις ίριδές της. Μια φιγούρα που δεν περίμενε πως θα ξανάβλεπε. Περίμενε συννεφιασμένη με τα χέρια σφιγμένα στη μέση.

Η Τρυγόνα πέταξε από πάνω της τα χέρια των ανθρώπων που την οδήγησαν ως εκεί κι έτρεξε προς τη Ελένη. Το πρόσωπό της ήταν κατακόκκινο και τα μάτια της γεμάτα αναστάτωση, ασυνήθιστη γι’ αυτήν.

-    Τον έπιασαν! ξεστόμισε μπροστά της λαχανιασμένη και εκείνη κατάλαβε αμέσως για ποιον μιλούσε.

-    Και ήρθες ως εδώ, για να το καυχηθείς; ρώτησε ψυχρά, ανέγγιχτη απ’ την είδηση που άλλωστε ήταν κάτι που το γνώριζε εκ των προτέρων. Αυτή τη στιγμή θα ‘πρεπε να γλεντάς τις διακόσιες χιλιάδες λίρες! της είπε περιφρονητικά. Και όχι να έρχεσαι μόνη να προκαλέσεις την εκδίκησή μου! τα δόντια της έτριξαν και η απειλή φάνηκε καθαρά στα μάτια της.

-    Αν ήταν έτσι τα πράγματα, δε θα ερχόμουν εδώ. Ή μήπως με θεωρείς τόσο ανόητη; απάντησε, σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια στο στήθος, ερεθισμένη απ’ τα σχόλιά της.

-    Α, όχι, όχι, προς Θεού! απάντησε ειρωνικά. Για να καταφέρεις αυτό με τον αδερφό μου, δεν είσαι ανόητη, κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι. Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω για ποιο λόγο κουβαλήθηκες εδώ.. Ίσως, να οδηγείς τους γερμανούς, έτσι κι αλλιώς, σου είναι πολύ ταιριαστό.

-    Θα το είχα κάνει νωρίτερα, δε νομίζεις; Γνώριζα το κρησφύγετό σας.

-    Γι’ αυτό και μείς μετακινηθήκαμε στον άλλο καταυλισμό μας.

Η Τρυγόνα έδειχνε απογοητευμένη, αν και δεν μπορούσε να κατηγορήσει τη Ελένη για τη στάση της.

-    Ήρθα εδώ, για να σε ενημερώσω.

-    Το ήξερα ήδη, δε χρειαζόταν να μου το πει αυτοπροσώπως η γυναίκα που τον παρέδωσε.

-    Δεν τον παρέδωσα! οι αντάρτες παρακολουθούσαν αμήχανοι. Εντάξει, μπορεί στην αρχή να είχα αυτήν την πρόθεση, αλλά, στη συνέχεια, τον ελευθέρωσα και ήμασταν έτοιμοι να φύγουμε, όταν έφτασαν οι γερμανοί. Δεν ξέρω τι ακριβώς συνέβη, αλλά μετά από λίγο είδα τα αμάξια με τους γερμανούς και τον Έστερς να τον βάζει δεμένο σε ένα από αυτά.

-    Ωραία! αναφώνησε, κρύβοντας την πίκρα της για τη μοίρα του Βίλχελμ. Όπως και να ‘χουν τα πράγματα, δε θα σ’ αφήσω να φύγεις τώρα που ξέρεις τον καταυλισμό μας.

-    Δεν ήρθα, για να φύγω. Παρ’ όλο που οι δικοί μου αγνοούν ότι προσπάθησα να βοηθήσω τον Βίλχελμ, δε θέλω να γυρίσω.

Τα φρύδια της Ελένης ανασηκώθηκαν με έκπληξη και ειρωνεία.

-    Και τι ήρθες να κάνεις;

-    Να σε βοηθήσω να σώσεις τον Βίλχελμ.

Εκείνη χλόμιασε. Τα λόγια της Τρυγόνας εκστομήθηκαν με μια βαθιά ειλικρίνεια και συνοδεύονταν από ένα βλέμμα στο οποίο η Ελένη δεν μπορούσε να δυσπιστήσει, γιατί το ήξερε καλά: ήταν το βλέμμα της ερωτευμένης γυναίκας. Όμως, η δική της απάντηση ήταν τόσο δύσκολη.

-    Δεν μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό, είπε κοφτά, για να κρύψει τη δυσφορία της.

-    Τι; πλησίασε ορμητική προς το μέρος της. Δε σοβαρολογείς, βέβαια.

-    Τα μέτρα φύλαξης θα είναι αυστηρά και οι αντάρτες που έχω στη διάθεσή μου είναι λίγοι, για να τους θυσιάσω άσκοπα! συνέχισε θυμωμένη.

-    Άσκοπα; Άσκοπα! Η ζωή ενός ανθρώπου που διακινδύνευε συνέχεια, για να γλιτώνει τους άλλους, δεν είναι αρκετά σπουδαίος σκοπός για σένα; Παραβλέπω το γεγονός ότι είναι αδερφός σου και υποτίθεται πως νοιάζεσαι γι’ αυτόν!

Τα λόγια της έσταζαν φαρμάκι στην αναστατωμένη ψυχή της Ελένης. Τα μάτια της έγιναν βλοσυρά, δυσοίωνα.

-    Εσύ, ειδικά, δεν έχεις κανένα δικαίωμα να μιλάς για το αν νοιάζομαι για τον αδερφό μου! Εσύ που έβαλες τα πρώτα λιθάρια στον τάφο του! οι βολβοί των ματιών της γέμισαν κόκκινες φλεβίτσες, ενώ ο λαιμός της παραμορφώθηκε από ένταση. Άλλωστε, συνέχισε πιο ήρεμα, αλλά σκληρά, τον είχα προειδοποιήσει: ήξερε πως, αν τον έπιαναν, δε θα μπορούσε να ελπίζει σε μένα. Προσπάθησα να τον αποτρέψω, τον παρακάλεσα, αλλά έκανε του κεφαλιού του, τώρα.. πληρώνει τις συνέπειες των πράξεών του!

Ξεστόμισε τα βαριά της λόγια και, χωρίς να κοιτάξει κανέναν, για να πιστέψουν ότι ήταν πραγματικά θυμωμένη με τον αδερφό της, όρμησε προς την καλύβα της, για να κρύψει τα βουρκωμένα της μάτια.

Η Τρυγόνα έμεινε άφωνη, απελπισμένη, δεν περίμενε τέτοια σκληρή στάση από την αδερφή του Βίλχελμ και το θυμό που ως τότε ένιωθε για τον ίδιο της τον εαυτό, αποφάσισε να τον στρέψει σ’ αυτήν. Ωστόσο, δεν είχε πού αλλού να πάει και, σπρώχνοντας αυτούς που προσπάθησαν να την πιάσουν, έτρεξε προς τον πεσμένο κορμό που πριν από λίγες ώρες καθόταν ο Βίλχελμ με τη Ελένη. Κάθισε εξαντλημένη από τα συναισθήματα που την έπνιγαν.

 


	43. Chapter 43

Πέρασαν πολλές ατέλειωτες βασανιστικές ώρες, πριν ηχήσουν περίεργα στ’ αυτιά του Βίλχελμ τα βήματα δύο αντρών. Περίεργα, γιατί απ’ τη μια, θα τον έβγαζαν από εκείνο το λαγούμι, κι αυτό ήταν καλό,  απ’ την άλλη μεριά, όμως, αυτό σήμαινε ότι θα τον πήγαιναν για ανάκριση. Παρόλα αυτά, μετά το πρώτο σοκ είχε ανακτήσει την ψυχραιμία του.

Όπως και να ‘ναι, ήταν μια αλλαγή, σκέφτηκε ψύχραιμα την ώρα που τον έλυναν απ’ τις αλυσίδες, για να του φορέσουν τις χειροπέδες. Ο τρόπος που τον ανασήκωσαν ήταν απότομος και δεν είχε καμία σχέση με τον τρόπο που του φέρθηκαν οι χτεσινοί στρατιώτες. Στα σκαλιά συνέχισαν να τον οδηγούν ακόμη πιο απότομα.

Βγαίνοντας στο διάδρομο, παρ’ όλο που το φως ήταν λιγοστό, αναγκάστηκε να κρατήσει κλειστά τα μάτια. Οι συνοδοί του τον έσπρωξαν κι άκουσε καθαρά μια βρισιά. Κατάλαβε πως αυτοί δεν ήταν κοινοί στρατιώτες, αλλά τα μισοτυφλωμένα μάτια του δεν μπορούσαν να τους εξετάσουν.

Μπαίνοντας στο χώρο της ανάκρισης, δέχτηκε μια δυνατή σπρωξιά, αλλά έμεινε, χωρίς δυσκολία, όρθιος. Κοίταξε ήσυχα το συνταγματάρχη που τον περίμενε καθιστός πίσω απ’ το τραπεζάκι και τον Έστερς που χαμογελούσε ειρωνικά, βλέποντας τα τσαλακωμένα, βρεγμένα ρούχα του και τα αχτένιστα μαλλιά του. Μάλιστα, είδε το αδιάφορο βλέμμα του φον Βέρτινγκερ να γίνεται επιτιμητικό, σχεδόν αηδιασμένο, εξαιτίας της εμφάνισης του γιου του, στην οποία ήταν ασυνήθιστος.

Σηκώθηκε και τον κοίταξε ψυχρά.

-    Πώς σου φάνηκε; ρώτησε το Βίλχελμ κοφτά.

-    Ασυνήθιστο, του αντέταξε τόσο ήσυχα που ο συνταγματάρχης ένιωσε οργή από φόβο ότι έκανε λάθος στους υπολογισμούς του. Ξεπέρασες τον εαυτό σου, αλλά όχι και το Σοφοκλή! η φωνή του ξεκάθαρα αστειευόταν, λες και δεν είχε επίγνωση της θέσης του, ή τον άφηνε παγερά αδιάφορο.

Ενώ μιλούσε με τον συνταγματάρχη, πρόσεξε πως στο χώρο υπήρχαν συνολικά τέσσερις στρατιώτες του οποίους, αφού συνήθισε στο δυνατό φως της λάμπας του δωματίου, αναγνώρισε. Ήταν τσιράκια του Έστερς: γνωστά κατακάθια. Αυτό ήταν, λοιπόν. Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, αντίθετα με τις «επιστημονικές» του συνήθειες ανάκρισης, αποφάσισε να εμπιστευτεί «ερασιτέχνες» στην περίπτωσή του. Οπωσδήποτε ταλαντούχους ερασιτέχνες, κρίνοντας απ’ την επιλογή του Έστερς. Το σκεπτικό που τον οδήγησε σ’ αυτήν την επιλογή ξεκάθαρο: δεν έφταιγε μόνο ότι δε διέθετε το άρτια καταρτισμένο προσωπικό του, άλλωστε η καθοδήγησή του θα ήταν αρκετή. Αυτός, όμως, ήθελε ο Στεφάνου να είναι στα χέρια ανθρώπων πορωμένων. Δεν ήταν πια απλή επαγγελματική υπόθεση, επρόκειτο για εκδίκηση.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ μετά από μια εξονυχιστική έρευνα στο πρόσωπο του Βίλχελμ για ίχνη κατάπτωσης και την αποτυχία να βρει οτιδήποτε, χαμογέλασε. Πήρε το καμτσίκι απ’ το γραφείο κι, ενώ  περίμενε ότι θα τον χτυπούσε, εκείνος κατευθύνθηκε προς την πόρτα.

-    Σε αφήνω σε καλά χέρια. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα βρεις τη συντροφιά του υπολοχαγού ευχάριστη.

Ήταν η ίδια παγωμένα χαιρέκακη φωνή που ο Βίλχελμ την αναγνώριζε καλύτερα απ’ τον καθένα. Απέφυγε να του απαντήσει, αφού αυτό θα τον ικανοποιούσε.

Μόλις ο συνταγματάρχης αποχώρησε, ένιωσε τα χέρια του να κλείνονται στα μπράτσα των δύο στρατιωτών, που στέκονταν πίσω του, σαν τανάλιες. Του έκανε εντύπωση που καθένας τους κρατούσε από ένα χέρι του, λες και φοβόταν ότι κατείχε κάποια υπεράνθρωπη δύναμη, αν και δεμένος. Τον τράβηξαν προς τα πίσω, για να τεντωθεί καλά ο θώρακάς του.

-     Προβλέψιμο, πέταξε, μειδιάζοντας κατάμουτρα στον Έστερς.

Εκείνος πέρασε το δάχτυλό του κάτω απ’ το πηγούνι του Βίλχελμ, ανασηκώνοντας απαλά το πρόσωπό του.

-    Τι κρίμα! είπε ειρωνικά. Μακάρι, οι ταπεινές μου ικανότητες να σου είχαν ετοιμάσει κάτι πιο πρωτότυπο!

Ο Βίλχελμ τινάχτηκε και το δάχτυλό του έμεινε μετέωρο. Είδε το οργισμένο σαρκαστικό του χαμόγελο. Τώρα, αναμένεται η έκρηξη, συλλογίστηκε, λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, πριν νιώσει ένα δυνατό πόνο και τη μύτη του να πλημμυρίζει, δημιουργώντας μια αίσθηση πνιγμού. Η ροή του αίματος ήταν ανεμπόδιστη. Το κεφάλι του έγειρε ξαφνιασμένο στο πλάι και δε βιάστηκε να το επαναφέρει.

Η ίδια πλημμύρα, συνοδευόμενη από μια αλμυρή μεταλλική γεύση στο στόμα του, ταυτόχρονα, με έναν πόνο που τον λύγισε σαν να τον είχε τρυπήσει καυτό σίδερο, ακριβώς στο σημείο όπου χαμογελούσε το σημάδι της πληγής που του είχε αφήσει η σφαίρα. Ναυτία.

Τη μοναδική φορά που είχε νιώσει έτσι ήταν στον περίβολο της στρατιωτικής ακαδημίας, την πρώτη μέρα της εκπαίδευσης. Το χέρι του γεροδεμένου εκπαιδευτή τους είχε πέσει λίγο παραπάνω βίαια απ’ ό, τι έπρεπε στο στομάχι του εκπαιδευόμενου φον Βέρτινγκερ. Τότε, ασυνήθιστος στον πόνο, βρέθηκε στο πλακόστρωτο έδαφος με το αίμα να αναβλύζει ορμητικό απ’ το στόμα του μπροστά στα έντρομα μάτια των εκπαιδευόμενων και το σαρκαστικό βλέμμα του εκπαιδευτή, - μα πώς λεγόταν;

Λοχίας, πρέπει να ήταν. Θυμήθηκε, καθώς δεχόταν συνεχόμενες γροθιές στο στομάχι απ’ τον Έστερς, που είχε ανασηκώσει τα μανίκια. Δε θα επιτρέψεις ποτέ ξανά σε κανένα να γελάσει με τον πόνο σου! είχε αποφασίσει τότε, γι’ αυτό το στόμα του έπνιγε πεισματικά τα βογκητά και τις κραυγές.

Μα, πώς τον λέγανε το λοχία; Είναι δυνατόν να σβήστηκε το όνομά του; Ο ξαφνικός πόνος που ξεκίνησε απ’ τα γεννητικά του όργανα και διέλυε τη σπονδυλική του στήλη, τον απέσπασε, λίγο πριν ανοίξει το ντουλάπι όπου είχε αποθηκεύσει το όνομα του λοχία. Χωρίς να το θέλει, τα μάτια του δάκρυσαν. Ο θυμός ξεπέρασε τον καθηλωτικό πόνο και λίγο έλειψε να ξεφύγει απ’ αυτούς που τον κρατούσαν, - σφίγγοντας τα δόντια τον ακινητοποίησαν ξανά, για να συνεχίσει να δέχεται τα χαστούκια του υπολοχαγού στο πρόσωπο. Αυτό είναι άνανδρο, σκέφτηκε, και το βλέμμα του στο πρόσωπο του Έστερς ήταν σαν φτύσιμο.

Εκείνος ένιωσε το φανταστικό σάλιο να τον καίει και το κάψιμο έδωσε ενέργεια στις γροθιές του που βυθίζονταν με ευχαρίστηση στον εκτεθειμένο θώρακα. Και η ταπείνωση του Έστερς, ορατή μόνο στον ίδιο και το Βίλχελμ, έγινε ηδονή, καθώς το λευκό πουκάμισο του δεύτερου κοκκίνιζε απ’ το αίμα που ξεπηδούσε απ’ το στόμα του, μαζί με εξάρσεις βήχα.

Δεν κατάλαβε πώς έγινε και έπεσε, ξαφνικά, ομίχλη στην ηλιόλουστη αυλή της στρατιωτικής ακαδημίας, αλλά τα μάτια του ανεμπόδιστα έκλειναν και μαζί μαλάκωνε κι ο οξύς πόνος στην κοιλιακή χώρα και στη λεκάνη. Έκλεισε ο διακόπτης, πριν προλάβει να θυμηθεί το όνομα του λοχία.

Το επόμενο που ένιωσε ήταν το δροσερό νερό του βουνίσιου ποταμού που έδερνε το πρόσωπό του, καθώς κολυμπούσε. Άνοιξε τα μάτια και είδε πόδια, πέντε ζευγάρια ποδιών, σφιγμένων σε βαριές, καλογυαλισμένες, γερμανικές μπότες. – Τι εμμονή κι αυτή με το τέλειο γυάλισμα της μπότας..! Πάνω απ’ το κεφάλι του η σιλουέτα του υπολοχαγού: δε θα σήκωνε τα μάτια να τον κοιτάξει, για να μην του δώσει την ευκαιρία να τον κοιτάξει αφ’ υψηλού.

Και εκείνος, όμως, δεν περίμενε κάτι τέτοιο. Πρέπει να έδωσε κάποιο αθέατο σύνθημα, γιατί ο Βίλχελμ αισθάνθηκε οχτώ μπότες να βυθίζονται στο σώμα του, προσπαθώντας να λυγίσουν τη μέση και να σπάσουν τα πλευρά του, ενώ μια ένατη κλώτσησε με ικανοποίηση το κεφάλι του, γεμίζοντας το αυτί του ζεστό υγρό. Στο δεύτερο κύμα συγκεντρωμένου πόνου από διαφορετικές εστίες που φώναζαν, φώναξε κι αυτός. Αλλά τη φωνή του την κάλυψαν οι γδούποι της μπότας που βουλιάζει στο σφιχτό κρέας, σπάζοντας τα αγγεία και τις μυϊκές ίνες. Επί δέκα. Φρήντριχ, τον λέγανε! Το λοχία.

Ο συνταγματάρχης επέστρεψε στο δωμάτιο μετά από δυο ώρες. Βρήκε τους πέντε άντρες πάνω απ’ το κορμί του Βίλχελμ να πολεμούν να υγροποιήσουν τους μύες και τα όργανά του με όπλο τις μπότες τους. Ακούγοντας την είσοδό του, ο Έστερς τους σταμάτησε και στράφηκε στον ανώτερό του, που πλησίαζε με υπερυψωμένο βλέμμα και τα χέρια δεμένα στην πλάτη, για να επιθεωρήσει τη δουλειά που τους ανέθεσε.

Το κεφάλι του Βίλχελμ χαλαρό ήταν γερμένο στο πάτωμα όπου ξέβραζε το αίμα που κόχλαζε στο μισάνοιχτο στόμα του. Κλειστά μάτια, σχισμένα φρύδια, ματωμένα ρουθούνια με κόκκινη ουρά που έφτανε ως το μάγουλο, που ακουμπούσε κάτω. Σχισμένο πουκάμισο, λερωμένο από αίμα και ιδρώτα, σώμα κυρτωμένο σε στάση εμβρύου. Αίμα στο κρανίο! Ένα παιδικό, εύθραυστο κατάξανθο κρανίο ανοιγμένο άσχημα.

-    Τι είναι αυτό; ρώτησε με σπινθηροβόλα μάτια τον υπολοχαγό. Σου είπα: όχι, δυνατά χτυπήματα στο κεφάλι! Βλάκα! Σήκωσε τα μαλλιά του!

Η πληγή δεν ήταν μεγάλη και, αν και αιμορραγούσε, δεν ήταν βαθιά.

-    Να ‘στε σίγουροι: αν πεθάνει στα χέρια σας, χωρίς να το διατάξω ΕΓΩ, θα τον ακολουθήσετε! το σφιγμένο πρόσωπό του και τα κρυστάλλινα γκριζοπράσινα μάτια του δεν άφηναν περιθώρια εφησυχασμού.

-    Δε θα κάνουμε τίποτα πέρα απ’ τις διαταγές σας, συνταγματάρχα, έσπασε την αμηχανία, η κυνική φωνή του Έστερς. Παρασυρθήκαμε.

-    Να μην ξαναγίνει! Ηλίθιοι! έμεινε για λίγο σιωπηλός να περιεργάζεται με το πιο απειλητικό αυστηρό βλέμμα του τους τέσσερις στρατιώτες.  Πόσες φορές λιποθύμησε;

-    Αυτή είναι η τέταρτη.

Κούνησε καταφατικά. Κάθισε στην καρέκλα πίσω απ’ το τραπέζι, κάτω απ’ τη σημαία.

-    Φέρτε τον μπροστά μου. Συνέφερέ τον.

Τα γυαλιστά μάτια του Βίλχελμ δυσκολεύτηκαν να εστιάσουν στο ομιχλώδες τοπίο. Αλλά σταδιακά κεντράρισαν σ’ ένα πρόσωπο, ολοένα πιο συγκεκριμένο, πιο γνώριμο. Δεν ήταν ο λοχίας του οποίου το όνομα θυμόταν καλά πλέον. Ο συνταγματάρχης, ο υπαρχηγός της Γκεστάπο, αυτός που του επέβαλε τα δεσμά, αυτός που τον παρέδωσε στον Έστερς.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ περίμενε, ώσπου κατάλαβε πως ο Βίλχελμ ανέκτησε ικανοποιητικά την επαφή με τον κόσμο.

-    Πώς σου φάνηκε η καινούργια σου θέση; η φωνή κοροϊδευτική, απαξιωτική, όπως τη θυμόταν.

-    Περιμένεις, ειλικρινά, απάντηση; απάντησε ήσυχα, έχοντας ξεπεράσει το πρώτο λαχάνιασμα.

-    Κάτι έξυπνο από κάποιον σαν εσένα, η ειρωνεία ήταν κοφτερή στα λόγια του.

Εκείνος έστρεψε δύσκολα το κεφάλι προς τον Έστερς.

-    Ρώτα αυτόν, θα σου δώσει μια πολύ ικανοποιητική απάντηση.

Ο συνταγματάρχης χτύπησε τα χέρια στο τραπέζι που βόγκηξε, τρίζοντας. Θυμωμένος που ο γιος του είχε τη δύναμη να τον αψηφά κατά πρόσωπο. Ο Βίλχελμ γύρισε ήσυχα προς το μέρος του.

-    Δε θες να μάθεις πώς ξεσκεπάσαμε το σατανικό σου σενάριο;

-    «Σατανικό»; Με εντυπωσιάζει η ευρηματικότητά σας, συνταγματάρχα. Ωστόσο, δεν έχει σημασία πώς το ξεσκεπάσατε.

-    Έχει! έτριξε τα δόντια και, βγαίνοντας αργά απ’ το γραφείο, τον πλησίασε με το σαρκασμό να χρωματίζει τα σκληρά χαρακτηριστικά του. Έφερε τα μάτια του κοντά στα γυαλιστερά μάτια του Βίλχελμ. Βρήκα την αποξηραμένη μαργαρίτα που άφησες στον τάφο της. Με πληροφόρησε ο Έστερς για τις επισκέψεις σου. Κατάλαβα πως γνώριζες χρόνια τώρα και με κορόιδευες.

Ο νεαρός ανασήκωσε, ειρωνικά, το ματωμένο φρύδι.

-    Εσύ κορόιδευες τον εαυτό σου, ένιωσε τον αέρα της οργής του φον Βέρτινγκερ στο πρόσωπό του, αλλά όχι και το χτύπημα που έβραζε μέσα του.

-    Η Τρυγόνα μας είπε για το λουλούδι, του είπε χαιρέκακα ο Έστερς, χωρίς να υποψιάζεται την επίδραση αυτών του των λόγων. Αυτή ανακάλυψε το μυστικό του παπύρου που διατηρούσε το μοναστήρι. Αυτή που σε αιχμαλώτισε και τις δυο φορές! Μια γυναίκα!

-    Δε μου κάνει εντύπωση, υπολοχαγέ: υπάρχουν γυναίκες με κότσια μεγαλύτερα απ’ τους πιο πολλούς άντρες, - και οι παρόντες ΔΕΝ εξαιρούνται, απάντησε κοφτά.

Σήκωσε το χέρι, αλλά η επιτακτική κίνηση του συνταγματάρχη υπήρξε καταλυτική.

-    Αρκεί, Έστερς! Απλά πράγματα, Στεφάνου: προκάλεσες πολλά δεινά στο Γ΄ Ράιχ με τη δολιότητά σου και τώρα θα επανορθώσεις. Γνωρίζω καλά πως ο εγκέφαλός σου είναι θησαυροφυλάκιο στρατηγικών μυστικών και των δυο παρατάξεων: ως τώρα υπηρέτησες τους Συμμάχους, από δω και στο εξής θα υπηρετήσεις,      αληθινά, αυτήν τη φορά, τον Άξονα. Θέλοντας και μη. Θα σε συμβούλευα την πρώτη επιλογή. Δείγμα της δεύτερης γεύτηκες ήδη. Ως απόδειξη καλής θέλησης, θ’ αρχίσεις με την αδερφή σου, ο Βίλχελμ παρακολουθούσε ανέκφραστος, σαν να άκουγε τις μεγαλύτερες γελοιότητες, - θα μου πεις πού βρίσκεται ο καταυλισμός τους.

-    Τελείωσε η αγόρευσή σας, συνταγματάρχα; απάντησε ειρωνικά. Αφού ξέρεις ότι δεν πρόκειται να σου πω τίποτα, σε τι χρησιμεύει όλο αυτό το λογύδριο;

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε με το σκληρό χαμόγελό του, καθώς πλησίαζε τη σημαία του Γ΄ Ράιχ.

-    Το ξέρεις ότι οφείλω να τηρήσω το πρωτόκολλο της ανάκρισης, πριν προβώ στα περαιτέρω, κοίταξε αφηρημένα τη σημαία. Άλλωστε πρώτο μου μέλημα είναι να υπηρετήσω το Γ’ Ράιχ. Και θα εκμαιεύσω αυτά που κρύβει το κρανίο σου, ακόμη κι αν χρειαστεί καισαρική τομή.

-    Η χειρουργική είναι η καινούργια σου ειδικότητα;! το προκλητικό βλέμμα του νεαρού ήταν ακριβώς το ίδιο, όπως κάθε φορά που ποθούσε την έκρηξη οργής του συνταγματάρχη.

Κι εκείνος δεν είχε διάθεση να μην παρασυρθεί.

-    Πού είναι ο χρυσός;

-    Βρες τον μόνος σου! τα μάτια κάτω απ’ τα πληγωμένα φρύδια, λίγο πιο πάνω απ’ τα πρησμένα ρουθούνια και τα μελανιασμένα χείλη, πέταγαν φωτιές.

Χτύπησε τη γροθιά στο σίδερο του τραπεζιού που τραντάχτηκε, θορυβώντας τους παρευρισκόμενους, εκτός απ’ το Βίλχελμ που το απολάμβανε, προκειμένου να εμποδίσει οτιδήποτε άλλο να δέσει την ύπαρξή του. Έτσι, ξεχνούσε τους ασφυκτικά περιορισμένους καρπούς του και το κορμί του που ικέτευε για κάποια περίθαλψη.

Ο συνταγματάρχης δεν είχε κανένα λόγο να καταπιέσει την οργή του. Στράφηκε στους στρατιώτες με τα φλογισμένα μάτια του να γυρεύουν ακόμη κι απ’ αυτούς αφορμή και ένευσε με το κεφάλι την ξεκάθαρη διαταγή.

Εκείνοι άρπαξαν με ευχαρίστηση τον πρώην αξιωματικό, και τον έσυραν ως την πέτρινη κολώνα που δέσποζε στο κέντρο του μακρόστενου χώρου. Πάνω σ’ αυτήν και στις άλλες στηρίζονταν ολόκληρο το οικοδόμημα. Τον έσπρωξαν να κολλήσει με το στήθος στην κολώνα και του έλυσαν τα χέρια. Για να δέσουν τους ενωμένους καρπούς του με ένα χοντρό ξεφτισμένο σχοινί ψηλά, τεντώνοντας καλά το ρωμαλέο του κορμί, ώστε να τεντωθεί η φαρδιά του πλάτη.

Είναι αναπόφευκτο, σκέφτηκε ο Βίλχελμ, όση ψυχραιμία κι αν διαθέτεις, να νιώσεις δέος, ένα παγερό μούδιασμα να σου παραλύει το μυαλό και το σώμα, όταν σε οδηγούν σε μια τέτοια θέση. Και γνωρίζεις τι σε περιμένει.

Ο Έστερς, - τον είδε με την άκρη του ματιού του, αφού η μύτη του εφάπτονταν πιεστικά στην κρύα πέτρα -, πλησίασε και με μια απότομη κίνηση, όπως φανέρωσε ο μονοκόμματος ήχος, έσκισε στα δύο το πουκάμισο που κάλυπτε την πλάτη του και συνέχισε, αποσπώντας εξολοκλήρου το κουρελιασμένο ύφασμα. Το κρύο εισέβαλε ανεμπόδιστο στη σπονδυλική του στήλη.

Ήξερε τι τον περίμενε κι αυτό εμπόδισε το ξάφνιασμα απ’ το ανατριχιαστικό σφύριγμα και το σκάσιμο της λουρίδας στο πάτωμα.

Αυτό το ξάφνιασμα περίμενε ο συνταγματάρχης, όταν τίναξε στον αέρα και κατέβασε με λύσσα στο έδαφος το μαστίγιο που επέλεξε απ’ τη μεγάλη γκάμα που διέθεταν: διάλεξε το μεγαλύτερο, την πιο βαριά και συμπαγή λουρίδα που με το κατάλληλο χτύπημα μπορούσε με το πρώτο να ανοίξει πληγή βάθους αρκετών εκατοστών. Ήθελε να εγκαταστήσει στον Βίλχελμ τον τρόμο πριν τον επικείμενο πόνο, αλλά απέτυχε. Έδωσε το βαρύ εργαλείο στον Έστερς.

-    Σου ανήκει δικαιωματικά η τιμή, είπε, ειρωνικά, κι έκανε μερικά βήματα πίσω, για να μη λερωθεί.

 Εκείνος έβγαλε με επισημότητα το σακάκι της στολής και ανασκουμπώθηκε. Κοίταξε για μια στιγμή την αρμονικά γραμμωμένη πλάτη που περίμενε εκτεθειμένη και μετά το μαστίγιο που του είχε δοθεί διπλωμένο στα τρία. Ένα σκληρό, χαιρέκακο χαμόγελο χαράχτηκε στα ηδονικά χείλη του και σήκωσε με τέχνη ψηλά τη λουρίδα που αποκάλυψε ολόκληρη τη φρικτή της διάσταση.

Τα δόντια του Βίλχελμ σφίχτηκαν, παρ’ όλο που το σαγόνι του πονούσε απ’ τις γροθιές που είχε δεχτεί. Την ώρα που ακούστηκε το σφύριγμα. Λίγο πριν ακουστεί ο παφλασμός πάνω στη σφριγηλή σάρκα που άνοιγε, παραφουσκωμένο τσουβάλι, για να αφήσει το περιεχόμενο να ξεχυθεί. Αίμα και θρύμματα σάρκας πιτσίλισαν το πρόσωπο του υπολοχαγού που απόλαυσε αμήχανα το αποτέλεσμα του εξαιρετικής τεχνικής χτυπήματος.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ παρατήρησε το πρώτο ξέσκισμα της σάρκας συνοφρυωμένος, με μάτια απλανή. Αλλά κραυγή πόνου δεν έσκισε σπαρακτικά το χώρο , - δεν περίμενε τίποτα λιγότερο απ’ τον Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ. Ένευσε ανέκφραστος στον Έστερς να συνεχίσει.

Αυτή τη φορά το μυαλό του δεν μπορούσε να ταξιδέψει σε χώρο και χρόνο, αφού η εμπειρία αυτού του ανείπωτου πόνου δε συγκρινόταν με κανέναν απ’ τους ήδη γνωστούς. Άλλωστε, ο διαπεραστικός ήχος τον έδενε, δεν μπορούσε να ξεφύγει: υπήρχε μόνο αυτός και ο επαναλαμβανόμενος φρικτός πόνος και η καρδιά του που χτυπούσε σαν τρελή, - ακόμη και η φυλακή έσβηνε στο σκοτισμένο από αίμα μυαλό του. Έσφιγγε τις γροθιές του και, σιγά - σιγά, όσο η απόγνωση κορυφωνόταν, τα νύχια έμπηγαν τη σάρκα του, με την ελπίδα ότι ένας διαφορετικός πόνος, θα υποβίβαζε τον άλλο, τον αβάσταχτο.

-    Θέλω οι κραυγές του να ακουστούν σ’ όλο το κτίριο, είπε ο συνταγματάρχης φουρκισμένος από την αντοχή του, που μετά από δέκα χτυπήματα τρομερής έντασης έμενε, σχεδόν, σιωπηλός, - τα βογκητά δεν τον ξεδιψούσαν.  Ανατρίχιασε με τα ίδια του τα λόγια. Θέλω να ξέρουν όλοι τι γίνεται εδώ κάτω! Ποιανού την πλάτη οργώνει το μαστίγιο!  Αν δεν μπορείς να το πετύχεις, να το αναλάβει κάποιος άλλος, ερέθισε τον εγωισμό του υπολοχαγού.

Ξαφνικά, μια πραγματικά σπαρακτική κραυγή, τέτοια, όπως τη λαχταρούσε, διαπέρασε τους τοίχους και τα μάτια του Βίλχελμ πλημμύρισαν με δάκρυα, δάκρυα αντανακλαστικά, χωρίς συναισθηματικό περιεχόμενο.

Ο Έστερς σταμάτησε ξαφνιασμένος, αν και αυτή η κραυγή ήταν βάλσαμο για το θιγμένο εγωισμό του. Ο συνταγματάρχης πλησίασε τον αιμόφυρτο νεαρό και, κοιτάζοντας τα μουσκεμένα από αίμα και ιδρώτα μαλλιά του, απευθύνθηκε στον υπολοχαγό, φωνάζοντας στο γεμάτο με ξεραμένο αίμα αυτί του Βίλχελμ.

-    Αυτό που έκανες, υπολοχαγέ, ήταν να πετύχεις κάποιο απ’ τα νεύρα που διατρέχουν την πλάτη του. Μπράβο! άρπαξε μια τούφα μαλλιών και τράβηξε απότομα προς τα πίσω το κεφάλι του Βίλχελμ, - το πρόσωπό του ήταν ακόμη παραμορφωμένο απ’ τον εφιαλτικό πόνο, ωστόσο κοίταζε με καθαρό, προκλητικό βλέμμα τον φον Βέρτινγκερ. Ήταν σαν ένα πυρωμένο σίδερο να διαπέρασε το κρανίο του από το σαγόνι, συντρίβοντας τα οστά της μύτης και μετά την κόγχη του ματιού, συνέχισε σφίγγοντας τα δόντια, σωστά, νεαρέ;

Τα πλημμυρισμένα με δάκρυα μάτια του Βίλχελμ του επέτρεπαν να ειρωνεύεται. Γι’ αυτό προσπάθησε να ελευθερωθεί, αλλά ο συνταγματάρχης έκανε τη χούφτα του τανάλια και λίγο έλειψε να ξεριζώσει την τούφα απ’ το δέρμα. Ήταν τόσο απορροφημένος να κοιτά το ιδρωμένο νεανικό πρόσωπο που μετά βίας άκουσε τον Έστερς.

-    Πού πρέπει να χτυπήσω, για να ερεθίσω ξανά νεύρα; ρώτησε λαίμαργα, διεγερμένος από την κραυγή πόνου του εχθρού του.

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε σκληρά στα ακίνητα μάτια του γιου του.

-    Είναι αναπόφευκτο να το πετύχεις πολλές φορές, αφού θα οργώσεις όλη την πλάτη του! Εκτός κι αν.., τράβηξε πιο δεξιά το ματωμένο κεφάλι, μας πει πού έκρυψαν τον χρυσό.

-    Ποτέ, του απάντησε με τρόπο που δεν περίμενε.

-    Πολύ καλά, άφησε με περιφρόνηση το κεφάλι να γείρει προς την κολώνα και απομακρύνθηκε. Τη δουλειά σου, Έστερς!

Η ίδια ρουτίνα, ο ίδιος πόνος που δεν καταντούσε ποτέ βαρετός. Το αίμα έτρεχε ακατάσχετα απ’ την αυλακωμένη πλάτη και μούσκευε το παντελόνι του.

Ο χρυσός.., σκέφτηκε με κόπο, αφού το χοντρό πετσί εκτός απ’ τη σάρκα του διέλυε και τις σκέψεις του, που μετατρέπονταν σε άναρθρες κραυγές. Μα δεν ήξερε πού βρισκόταν.. Αλλά, αν το καταλάβαιναν, θα τους έβαζε σε υποψίες και θα έστρεφαν αλλού τις έρευνές τους.. Πόνος. Και, ίσως, ανακάλυπταν ότι το χρυσό τον έχουν εκείνοι οι αλήτες.. Οπότε θα περιέρχονταν στα χέρια τους.. Δυσάρεστο και ανεπίτρεπτο.. Οι σκέψεις εξανεμίστηκαν και τα μάτια του έκλεισαν ξαφνικά, αφήνοντας μόνο το ματωμένο σκοινί, που έγδερνε τους καρπούς του, να κρατάει όρθιο το σώμα του.

-    Συνέφερέ τον, αντήχησε από κάπου μακριά η γνώριμη φωνή που τόσο φοβόταν, όταν ήταν παιδί.

Ο συνταγματάρχης άφησε τις υπόλοιπες ώρες να κυλήσουν, χωρίς περιττές, το ήξερε καλά, αποσπάσεις απ’ την ουσία του πράγματος. Η διασκέδαση υπερίσχυσε της δουλειάς, διασκέδαση που χάριζε ανατριχίλα, χάρη στον ήχο του πετσιού που έσκιζε τον αέρα και τη ρημαγμένη πλάτη και τις κραυγές από τα βάθη ενός κορμιού ανυπεράσπιστου, που δέχονταν, τρέμοντας απ’ τον υπέρτατο πόνο και τη σταδιακή εξουθένωση τα ασταμάτητα χτυπήματα. Αν και στεκόταν αρκετά μακριά από την αιματοβαμμένη περιοχή, είχε το αίμα του νεαρού στο στόμα του και το γεύονταν με απόλαυση.

Την ίδια απόλαυση που ένιωθε ο ιδρωμένος, όχι μόνο απ’ την υπερπροσπάθεια, Έστερς να τον οδηγεί σε οργασμό, καθώς το αίμα μούσκευε, σαν ζεστή βροχή το πουκάμισό του και οι κραυγές ολοένα πιο σιγανές, βογκητά, όσο οι ώρες κυλούσαν, χάιδευαν τα αυτιά του σαν ερωτικό κάλεσμα. Το να προκαλεί τις κραυγές πόνου, τα βογκητά απελπισίας του Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ ήταν το μεγαλύτερο όνειρό του πραγματοποιημένο.

-    Φτάνει, αποφάσισε ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, συνειδητοποιώντας πως είχαν προκαλέσει μακελειό στο κορμί του αναίσθητου νεαρού που κρέμονταν, για άλλη μια φορά, απ’ το σχοινί, ξεσκίζοντας τους ασφυχτικά δεμένους καρπούς του. Πηγαίνετέ τον στο κελί του, διάταξε, αποφεύγοντας να πλησιάσει, για να μη λερώσει τα παπούτσια του στο γεμάτο αίμα πάτωμα γύρω απ’ την κολώνα.

Ο Έστερς σκούπιζε τον ιδρώτα, ανανεωμένος απ’ αυτό, που μόλις είχε βιώσει. Κοίταζε την κατακρεουργημένη πλάτη, όσο οι άλλοι τον έλυναν, και ένιωθε, όπως ο εραστής που μετά τον οργασμό αντικρίζει το αγαπημένο σώμα. 


	44. Chapter 44

Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να συνέλθει, παρά μόνο μετά από αρκετή ώρα, ενόσω οι πληγές του είχαν βρέξει το χωμάτινο πάτωμα του κελιού του. Άφησε τον ύπνο που έκανε τον έντονο πόνο απλό μούδιασμα, αναγκασμένος από τη δίψα που ξέρανε το σάλιο στο λαιμό του, δυσκολεύοντας την ανάσα του. Δίψα που ενέτεινε η συνεχόμενη αιμορραγία. Ωστόσο, ο πόνος που όρμησε σαν κοφτερό κοντάρι στα πλευρά του, σταδιακά έγινε συνήθεια.

Έκλεισε αποκαμωμένος τα μάτια, οι μασχάλες του πονούσαν, αλλά αυτό ήταν αστείο. Έχοντας ξεπεράσει το σοκ της πολύωρης ανηλεούς μαστίγωσης, άρχισε να συνειδητοποιεί ότι το στομάχι του ήταν υγρό: όλο του το σώμα πονούσε απ’ τον ξυλοδαρμό, αλλά αυτήν την ζεστή υγρασία την ένιωθε μόνο στην παλιά πληγή. Το κρύο έκανε συντονισμένη εισβολή από όλα τα μέτωπα: το τραύμα που δεν είχε προλάβει να δέσει τέλεια, άνοιξε, τουλάχιστον, σ’ ένα σημείο.

Θυμήθηκε το γέρο γιατρό που πατρικά τον φρόντιζε και τον μάλωνε, ώσπου να ξεφύγει απ’ τον κίνδυνο και γίνει τελείως καλά. Χαμογέλασε πικρά και έσφιξε κατευθείαν τα χείλη, γιατί ένα ρίγος ξύπνησε το δάγκωμα των σιδερένιων δοντιών που παρέμεναν σφηνωμένα στις ανοιχτές πληγές του. Δίψα.

Πυρετός. Τα βλέφαρά του βάραιναν και το κεφάλι του θόλωνε. Υπομονή, μόνο αυτό μπορούσε να κάνει. Αν και το νωπό χώμα που έγδερνε τις ανοιχτές σάρκες του σε κάθε αναπνοή, έκανε το παν να τον γεμίσει με νευρικότητα. Το αίμα του έθρεφε τα έντομα που έβραζαν κάτω απ’ το χωμάτινο τοίχο. Και, δυστυχώς, δεν ήταν παιχνίδι του μυαλού, ένιωθε τα βήματά τους που έξυναν τη μελανιασμένη σάρκα. Την πρώτη του παρόρμηση να κουνηθεί, για να τα διώξει, την πλήρωσε με ένα άγριο γδάρσιμο: δεν υπολόγισε πόσο εφαρμοστά στον τοίχο ακουμπούσε η κομματιασμένη πλάτη του. Βόγκηξε και του ήρθε να βάλει τα κλάματα από ανημποριά, από αδυναμία να ασκήσει έλεγχο σε ό, τι λάβαινε χώρα πάνω του.

Δεν έπρεπε να ελπίζει σε νερό. Ο συνταγματάρχης γνώριζε καλύτερα απ’ τον καθένα πως η δίψα είναι ένα αβάσταχτο μαρτύριο, ειδικά, για εκείνον που χάνει αίμα.

Τόσες δυσάρεστες σκέψεις και η αίσθηση του κορμιού του να πρήζεται του έφερε δυνατό πονοκέφαλο, ίσως, έφταιγε εκείνο το ανοιχτό σημείο στο κρανίο του, γιατί ο πόνος χτυπούσε μόνο εκείνο το μισό του κεφαλιού του. Έκλεισε τα μάτια, όχι ότι υπήρχε φως που έπρεπε να κρατήσει εκτός, αλλά, για να σταματήσει τις σκέψεις που έρεαν απειλητικά. Και, ίσως, να βυθιστεί σε λήθαργο.

 


	45. Chapter 45

Ο συνταγματάρχης καθόταν πίσω απ’ το μεταλλικό τραπεζάκι του χώρου ανάκρισης με το ένα πόδι πάνω στο άλλο, κοιτάζοντας αφηρημένα την κολώνα πάνω στην οποία υπήρχαν ακόμη τα σχοινιά όπου δέθηκαν οι καρποί του Βίλχελμ, να περιμένουν, όπως κι ο ίδιος. Το αίμα του νεαρού είχε μείνει πάνω στην πέτρα.

Είχε μεσολαβήσει η νύχτα, αλλά η ανατριχίλα εκείνης της σκηνής παρέμενε ζωντανή, οποτεδήποτε ένιωθε τη διάθεση να την ανακαλέσει. Το είχαν παρακάνει, συμπέρανε τώρα που η έξαρση του ενθουσιασμού είχε παρέλθει και, πλέον, σκεφτόταν λογικά: θα μπορούσε ακόμη και να πεθάνει στη διάρκεια αυτής της βάναυσης, εξαιρετικής αγριότητας, ακόμη και για τα δεδομένα της Γκεστάπο, μαστίγωσης. Τα ξέπνοα βογκητά που αντικατέστησαν τις δυνατές κραυγές μετά από τρεις ώρες ανελέητου μαρτυρίου αυτό έδειχναν. Ωστόσο, η σπουδαία φυσική του κατάσταση, μολονότι πρόσφατα είχε τραυματιστεί, τον βοήθησε να μείνει ζωντανός.

Πάντως, ένα ήταν σίγουρο: ο χτεσινός παροξυσμός ήταν ένα καλό μάθημα: τουλάχιστον, εκείνος δεν έπρεπε να παρασυρθεί ξανά από την προσωπική ευχαρίστηση. Έπρεπε να κρατήσει ζωντανό το Στεφάνου, τουλάχιστον, όσο τον χρειαζόταν και γι’ αυτό το σκοπό θα επιστράτευε φάρμακα και τη βοήθεια των γιατρών, όπως έκανε και για άλλες περιπτώσεις, όπου το καθήκον προείχε της προσωπικής ανάμειξης.

Χτύπημα στην πόρτα. Ήταν ο υπολοχαγός μ’ ένα πρόσωπο που έλαμπε, φανερά αναζωογονημένος από το χτεσινό του όργιο εκδίκησης. Το έβλεπε στα γεμάτα αναίδεια μάτια του. Όμως, ακόμη κι αυτός είχε μια σκιά στα μάτια, κατάλαβε κι εκείνος στα πρόθυρα ποιου πράγματος είχαν φτάσει. Και δεν το ήθελε: το μίσος του για το Βίλχελμ ήταν τόσο έντονο που ο πρόωρος θάνατός του, ακόμη και μέσα σε φρικτούς πόνους, δεν τον ικανοποιούσε. Τον κοίταξε με απορία που ο υπολοχαγός δεν κατάλαβε από πού προερχόταν: τι, στ’ αλήθεια, ζητούσε απ’ τον κρατούμενό τους;

Εκείνος πλησίασε με το γνωστό του θράσος και χαιρέτησε.

-    Κάθισε, του είπε, χωρίς διάθεση, και του έδειξε την καρέκλα μπροστά στο τραπέζι.

Αυτή η ιδέα δεν άρεσε στον Έστερς. Κοίταξε με δυσφορία την καρέκλα που είχε ακόμη ξεραμένο αίμα απ’ τις πληγές του Βίλχελμ. Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ χαμογέλασε στραβά.

-    Καλύτερα. Έστειλα να τον φέρουν.

-    Τι έχει το πρόγραμμα για σήμερα;

-    Μαστίγιο.

Φάνηκε σαν να δυσανασχέτησε. Το μαστίγιο είχε τη δύναμη να σε παρασύρει, συνειδητοποίησε χτες, έχοντας μόλις κάνει έρωτα με μια πόρνη. Ήθελε να του προκαλέσει πόνο, αλλά όχι να φτάσει ως το θάνατο. Σήμερα, δεν είχε καμιά διάθεση να του παραχωρηθεί η χτεσινή τιμή. Το χτεσινό μακελειό του είχε φέρει κορεσμό.

Αλλά ούτε ο συνταγματάρχης είχε τη διάθεση να του προσφέρει το θρίαμβο να κάνει τον πρώην φον Βέρτινγκερ να σφαδάζει μισόγυμνος πάνω στην κολώνα. Να παρακολουθεί, το δεχόταν, άλλωστε είχε κοπιάσει γι’ αυτόν το σκοπό, αλλά όχι να το προκαλεί ο ίδιος. Δεν ήθελε με κανέναν τρόπο αυτός ο αναιδής νεαρός να έρχεται σε οποιαδήποτε επαφή με το σώμα του γιου του. Είχε προσέξει το βλέμμα του.

-    Θα αναλάβει άλλος τη δουλειά σου σήμερα.

-    Γιατί; ρώτησε με αναίδεια, αφού ο εγωισμός υπερίσχυσε της επιθυμίας του ν’ απαλλαγεί. Δεν ήμουν αρκετά καλός;

-    Ήσουν υπερβολικά καλός, αυτό είναι το κακό. Σκοπός της ανάκρισης δεν είναι να πεθάνει ο κρατούμενος.

-     Συμφωνώ. Αλλά δεν είναι αυτό, ή τουλάχιστον, όχι μόνο αυτό, σωστά, συνταγματάρχα; Είναι σίγουρο ότι αν ο Βίλχελμ αποκαλύψει ό, τι ξέρει για τους Συμμάχους, θα κερδίσουμε  τον πόλεμο, αλλά η ουσία είναι πως δε θέλεις να πεθάνει.

Θα μπορούσε να προβεί σ’ ένα καθηλωτικό ξέσπασμα οργής, αλλά είχε διάθεση ν’ ακούσει. Περιέργεια να ανακαλύψει τον τρόπο που σκεφτόταν ο υπολοχαγός. Σταύρωσε, λοιπόν, ήρεμα τα δάχτυλα μπροστά στο πρόσωπό του.

-     Συνέχισε.

-     Μπορώ να σε καταλάβω, γιατί και για μένα ισχύει το ίδιο. Αυτό που νιώθουμε για τον Βίλχελμ δεν είναι απλό μίσος: είναι κάτι πιο βαθύ. Αν ήταν κάτι τέτοιο, θα τον σκότωνα, ακόμη κι αν χρειαζόταν να το κάνω πισώπλατα. Αν τύχει και πεθάνει, θα υποφέρουμε, γιατί η ζωή μας πλέον δε θα έχει νόημα, χωρίς την παρουσία του.

-    Τότε;

-    Τον θέλουμε ζωντανό. Έναν τόσο σπουδαίο άνθρωπο δεν τον θες νεκρό, τον θες υποταγμένο, αλυσοδεμένο, στο έλεός σου: να ξέρεις πως είναι όλη την ώρα στη διάθεσή σου, για να τον τυραννάς, να τον πνίγεις, στερώντας του ό,τι πιο σημαντικό γι’ αυτόν: την ελευθερία του, τα μάτια του είχαν φλογιστεί σαν να είχε πυρετό. Με ικανοποιεί να βλέπω τις σάρκες του να κομματιάζονται και να τον ακούω να ουρλιάζει από απόγνωση. Όμως, η ολοκλήρωση θα έρθει μόνο, όταν κοιτάξω στα μάτια του και δω από μέσα να λείπει η φλόγα: η ελευθερία που φυλάει μέσα του..

Τα μάτια του φον Βέρτινγκερ έμεναν καρφωμένα στο πρόσωπό του εξεταστικά, σκεπτικά. Αυτός ο άνθρωπος έχει πραγματικό πάθος με τον πρώην αξιωματικό, πάθος επικίνδυνο. Ανασήκωσε ειρωνικά το φρύδι, όπως συνήθιζε ο γιος του. Παρόλα αυτά, ό, τι έλεγε ήταν ορθό: ήξερε να εκφράζει δύσκολα συναισθήματα που εκείνος έκανε αγώνα, για να κρατήσει υποταγμένα. Αλλά δε χρειαζόταν να ξέρει πως είχε δίκιο.

-    Ξεχνάτε όμως κάτι άλλο, συνταγματάρχα: μου χρωστάτε μια προαγωγή, γιατί σας απάλλαξα από έναν προδότη, και κάνετε ό, τι μπορείτε, για να το τρενάρετε!

-    Θα την πάρεις την προαγωγή σου, του είπε αδιάφορα γεμάτος σαρκασμό, πρόσφερες εξαιρετικές υπηρεσίες στο Γ’ Ράιχ! Απλά, οι διαδικασίες στο Βερολίνο αργούν. Μην ξεχνάς ότι έχουν πιο σημαντικά πράγματα να σκεφτούν απ’ την προαγωγή σου, πρέπει πρώτα να συνέλθουν απ’ το χτύπημα.

Ο νεαρός σταύρωσε αποφασιστικά τα χέρια στο στήθος και με ασυνήθιστο θράσος, που συναγωνίζονταν τη σοβαρότητα, κοίταξε το συνομιλητή του στα μάτια.

-    Θέλω τη θέση που κατείχε ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ!

Εκείνος ανατρίχιασε απ’ την παράλογη απαίτησή του, αλλά, αμέσως, ξέσπασε σ’ ένα ξερό, καυστικό γέλιο, κοιτάζοντας με οίκτο τον υπολοχαγό.

-    Είσαι τρελός;! Αυτό δεν είναι δωρεά που μπορεί να σου προσφέρει ο οποιοσδήποτε. Μόνοι τους επιλέγουν τα μέλη τους, πολύ περισσότερο τους αξιωματικούς τους, συνέχισε το γέλιο του.

-   Τους εκλεκτούς των εκλεκτών!

-    Πίστευες, ανόητε, ότι επέβαλα τη στρατολόγηση του νεαρού φον Βέρτινγκερ στα SS;

Κούνησε αρνητικά, αναλογιζόμενος με ασυγκράτητη περηφάνια τη μέρα που πληροφορήθηκε πως ο Χίμλερ καλούσε το γιο του να γίνει μέλος της επίλεκτης σωματοφυλακής του Φύρερ.

-    Κανείς, όσο ισχυρός και να ‘ναι, δεν μπορεί να επηρεάσει την επιλογή. Πρέπει να ‘σαι ξεχωριστός, για να σε δεχτούν και πολύ πιο δύσκολο, για να γίνεις αξιωματικός. Η απώλεια του λοχαγού φον Βέρτινγκερ είναι μεγάλο πλήγμα γι’ αυτούς, δυσαναπλήρωτο: Κανείς δε θα πάρει τη θέση του.

\-    Βέβαια, απάντησε οργισμένα, κανείς δεν είναι σαν κι αυτόν! Ειδικά, ένας ρουφιάνος! Αυτό δεν πιστεύουν για μένα;

-   Είναι αυτό προσβολή για σένα; απάντησε, σαρκάζοντας τον εκνευρισμό του άλλου. Οι.. ικανότητές σας, συνέχισε πιο αιχμηρά από ποτέ, είναι άχρηστες στα SS.

Χτύπημα στην πόρτα διέλυσε το βαρύ κλίμα. Με μια κίνηση έστρεψαν τα λαίμαργα μάτια τους πάνω στον ταλαιπωρημένο, μισόγυμνο Βίλχελμ που τον έσερναν άγαρμπα τα δυο τσιράκια του υπολοχαγού. Εξακολουθούσε να διατηρεί στα μάτια του την ίδια φλόγα. Οι δυο άντρες ένιωσαν θαυμασμό που κατάλαβαν ότι έβγαινε ανεμπόδιστα απ’ τις ίριδές τους.

Ο Βίλχελμ ένιωσε δυσφορία, διακρίνοντας αυτό το παράταιρο συναίσθημά τους προς το πρόσωπό του, ειδικά τη στιγμή που σωματικά ένιωθε τόσο απαίσια.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, ξεπερνώντας το αυθόρμητο κύμα θαυμασμού, θυμήθηκε την τωρινή κατάσταση του νεαρού. Ένιωθε ικανοποίηση που είχε φέρει τον προδότη σ’ αυτήν την οικτρή κατάσταση, αλλά κάτι άλλο παραμόνευε. Κι αυτό ήταν μια βουβή δυσανασχέτηση από τη νοερή, αναπόφευκτη, σύγκριση της πρότερης κατάστασης του Βίλχελμ και της τωρινής. Επιπλέον, παρατήρησε, ανάμεσα στα μελανά πρηξίματα και τις εκδορές, ένα κομμάτι του στομαχιού που αιμορραγούσε αργά, αλλά σταθερά.

-    Δέστε τον, διάταξε, δείχνοντας σ’ αυτούς που τον έφερναν την ίδια πέτρινη κολώνα, που είχε ακόμη το αίμα του.

Εκείνος αναρωτήθηκε, σχεδόν, με οργή τι είχε απομείνει από την πλάτη του, για να μαστιγωθεί, καθώς οι πληγωμένοι καρποί του δένονταν ασφυκτικά στο ίδιο σκοινί.

Την ίδια σκέψη έκανε κι ο συνταγματάρχης, αντικρίζοντας το ρημαγμένο κομμάτι του κορμιού του όπου οι βαθιές πληγές κατά μήκος και διαγώνια, μόλις είχαν αρχίσει να ξεραίνονται. Αλλά, δε θα έκανε πίσω: μερικά χτυπήματα, ίσα που να κρατηθούν ανοιχτές οι πληγές και να μην ξεχάσει τον φριχτό πόνο. Πλησίασε την ώρα που είχαν ολοκληρώσει το δέσιμο. Παρατήρησε ότι πάνω στις πληγές του έτρεχαν παράσιτα. Χαμογέλασε.

-    Έγινες ήδη βορά παράσιτων; ρώτησε κοροϊδευτικά, αλλά ο νεαρός κάρφωσε το κοφτερό βλέμμα του πρώτα πάνω του και μετά στον Έστερς.

-    Είμαι συνηθισμένος στα παράσιτα! είπε με νόημα και μόνο το βλοσυρό βλέμμα του συνταγματάρχη εμπόδισε τον Έστερς να τον χτυπήσει ξανά στην παραμορφωμένη, γεμάτη ξερό αίμα μύτη του.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ παγωμένος, αγνοώντας το υπονοούμενο, που άλλωστε δεν τον αφορούσε, άρπαξε τα μαλλιά του και του τέντωσε βίαια το κεφάλι προς τα πίσω.

-    Πώς ήταν η βραδιά σου; ρώτησε με άφθονο σαρκασμό.

-    Πρόκειται για ερώτηση ανόητη, απάντησε πνιγμένα, αλλά αιχμηρά, και δεν πρόκειται να προβώ σε μια εξίσου ανόητη απάντηση.

Ο πατέρας του έσφιξε τα δόντια, τεντώνοντας κι άλλο το λαιμό του, κόβοντας την αναπνοή του.

-    Τι ετοιμάζουν οι άγγλοι;

-    Πού θες να ξέρω;

-    Ξέρεις, γιατί απλούστατα ό, τι και να είναι μαζί το οργανώσατε.

-    Ακόμη και να ‘ναι έτσι, δε θα προχωρούσαν απ’ τη στιγμή που με συλλάβατε.

-    Ακόμη και να το πληροφορήθηκαν, πιστεύουν ότι δε θα μιλήσεις.

-    Αυτή είναι η δική σου γνώμη.

-    Δώσε μου τη συχνότητα του αγγλικού στρατηγείου στο Κάιρο.

-    Την έχετε ήδη.

-    Α! Όχι, αυτήν, μικρέ, γέλασε. Αυτό ήταν ένα απ’ τα έξυπνα κόλπα σου: μας έδωσες την παλιά συχνότητα και τους προειδοποίησες, ώστε να χρησιμοποιούν  καινούργια. Αυτήν θέλουμε.

-    Αυτό ξέχνα το.

-    Πολύ καλά, απάντησε ήρεμα και το ίδιο ήρεμα ελευθέρωσε τα μαλλιά του, όμως, ο Βίλχελμ ήξερε καλά ότι αυτή η ηρεμία ήταν δυσοίωνη και προετοίμασε τον εαυτό του, άλλωστε, πλέον, ο πόνος, όσο εφιαλτικός και αν ήταν, ήταν γνωστός.

Ο συνταγματάρχης με μια απαλή κίνηση του καμτσικιού του πέταξε τα έντομα απ’ την οργωμένη πλάτη κι έκανε νεύμα στο στρατιώτη με το μαστίγιο να πλησιάσει και να ξεκινήσει.

Ο Βίλχελμ εστίασε τα μάτια του στην κολώνα και προσπάθησε να συγκεντρωθεί στα χαρακτηριστικά της πέτρας, για να μετριάσει το μούδιασμα που του έφερνε στο μυαλό και στο σώμα η αναμονή του αναπόφευκτου χτυπήματος. Έσφιξε τις γροθιές του και πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, κρύβοντάς το απ’ τους άλλους.

Η βαριά δερμάτινη λουρίδα τσίριξε σαν άρπυια στον αέρα και προσγειώθηκε στη σάρκα που ούρλιαξε, εκσφενδονίζοντας φρέσκο αίμα εκεί όπου το παλιό είχε πηκτώσει. Κατάφερε να πνίξει την κραυγή που αναδύθηκε από τόσες πληγές μαζί, αν και τα πόδια του λύγισαν.

Ο ιδρώτας έτρεχε ασυγκράτητα, καθώς ο πόνος με κάθε χτύπημα, εισχωρούσε πανίσχυρος στα κύτταρά του, ένιωθε στο στόμα του το αίμα και τα κομμάτια σάρκας που πετάγονταν απ’ το κορμί του.

Ο συνταγματάρχης που παρακολουθούσε ασάλευτος με τα χέρια διπλωμένα στο στήθος και το καμτσίκι να προεξέχει, περίμενε, ώσπου οι κραυγές του να γίνουν αρκετά αδύναμες κι έκανε σήμα στο στρατιώτη να σταματήσει.

Άρπαξε απ’ τον πάγκο με τα σύνεργα το ένα απ’ τα λαστιχένια γκλομπς και πλησίασε τον μισολιπόθυμο νεαρό. Το έμπειρο βλέμμα του υψώθηκε στα χέρια του που σφίγγονταν και χαλάρωναν στιγμιαία στο ρυθμό της λαχανιασμένης ανάσας, - μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια να καταπολεμήσει τους πόνους, σκέφτηκε. Με το γκλομπ γύρισε το μουσκεμένο πρόσωπο προς το μέρος του και βρέθηκε μπροστά στα μάτια που τρεμόπαιζαν νευρικά, καθώς ο υγρός αέρας του υπογείου ερέθιζε τα νωπά χτυπήματα.

-    Καταλαβαίνεις τι θα επακολουθήσει, είπε αδιάφορα σαν να είχε μπροστά του έναν παντελώς άγνωστό του κρατούμενο, πιέζοντας το γκλομπ στο μάγουλό του. Φαντάσου, δυο τέτοια να σφυροκοπούν τη γδαρμένη σου πλάτη, να σπάνε αργά τα πλευρά σου.. Πόνος, ξανά πόνος, πάντα πόνος, - μια στάλα ιδρώτα απ’ τα φρύδια ανάγκασε τα μάτια του Βίλχελμ να κλείσουν, ο συνταγματάρχης τον ανάγκασε να τον κοιτάξει ξανά. Δώσε μου τη συχνότητα και θα σε απαλλάξω απ’ τον πόνο. Ή πες μου πού είναι ο χρυσός.

Τον κοίταξε βαθιά στα μάτια με εκείνη την εξωφρενική πρόκληση και ο φον Βέρτινγκερ άφησε φουρκισμένος το ιδρωμένο κεφάλι.

-    Τσακίστε τον! είπε, παραδίνοντας το γκλομπ στο δεύτερο στρατιώτη που περίμενε μαζί με τον ήδη εξοπλισμένο συνάδερφό του.

Αυτήν τη φορά ρούφηξε κάθε μουγκρητό και κάθε κραυγή πόνου με ηδονή, ρουθουνίζοντας τη μυρωδιά του ιδρώτα απ’ το νεανικό κορμί.

Σταμάτησαν την ανάκριση για τη νύχτα, αφήνοντας το Βίλχελμ στην ίδια θέση να διέρχεται από τη λιποθυμία, αργά, στην επώδυνη αφύπνιση. Δεν είχε κουράγιο να σφίξει τους μελανιασμένους απ’ το σφίξιμο καρπούς, γιατί η κίνηση ξυπνούσε τις βαθιές εκδορές που χάραζαν το ευαίσθητο δέρμα και βύθιζε πιο βαθιά το ξεφτισμένο σκοινί. Το σκοινί που είχε διαποτιστεί με κόκκινο χρώμα. Η ημικρανία του δεν άργησε να εισβάλει, έρποντας ύπουλα, ώσπου να γίνει κυρίαρχη και μετά να δείξει το σκληρό της πρόσωπο. Μετά βίας κατάφερνε να πνίγει τα βογκητά, για να μην τ’ ακούσουν οι δυο στρατιώτες που έμειναν να τον φρουρούν. Κρατούσε μισάνοιχτα τα μάτια. Ο βόμβος των μυϊκών συσπάσεων στο κρανίο του ενώνονταν με το βογκητό απ’ τα σπασμένα πλευρά του, που μελάνιαζαν τη σακατεμένη σάρκα.

Ένας απ’ τους στρατιώτες τον πλησίασε, κραδαίνοντας το γκλομπ, μ’ ένα κοροϊδευτικό βλέμμα που ο Βίλχελμ αδυνατούσε να δει.

-    Ξύπνησες, πουλάκι μου;! του είπε με εξεζητημένη αγένεια. Πώς φαίνεται σ’ έναν των SS το ξύλο από έναν στρατιώτη; Σε λερώνει, ε; έβαλε το γκλομπ κάτω απ’ το λαιμό του Βίλχελμ και το τράβηξε προς το μέρος του, εκείνος  αδυνατούσε υπό την επήρεια της βαριάς ημικρανίας να ανοίξει καλά τα μάτια του και ο στρατιώτης γέλασε χαιρέκακα, ακολουθώντας τον άλλον που ήδη γελούσε με τα προηγούμενα σχόλιά του. Ο σκύλος που δάγκωνε! Δε μοιάζει με άκακο κουτάβι που ακόμη δεν άνοιξε τα ματάκια του; Τι είναι, αγόρι μου; πλησίασε τα χείλη του στο ιδρωμένο μάγουλό του. Μαλάκωσαν πολύ τα κόκαλά σου; Ίσως, πρέπει ν’ ασχοληθούμε με άλλα μέρη του κορμιού σου.

Χάιδεψε με το γκλομπ τα οπίσθια του Βίλχελμ που έσφιξε τις γροθιές από ανήμπορη λύσσα. Το μυαλό του Βίλχελμ μούδιασε από εξευτελισμό.

-    Τι σφιχτοί μύες, είπε τρίβοντας δυνατά το γκλομπ. Και τι είναι αυτό, λοχαγέ φον Βέρτινγκερ; ρώτησε σαρκαστικά, ακουμπώντας το πέος του.

Εκείνος ένιωσε τα μάτια του να σκοτεινιάζουν: πόσο θα ‘θελε να ήταν ελεύθερα τα χέρια του. Αλλά το σκοινί έκοβε στην απειροελάχιστη κίνηση. Ένιωθε το λαστιχένιο κομμάτι να τρίβει επώδυνα το πέος του και τα χτυπήματα της ημικρανίας γίνονταν εκρήξεις, έσφιξε τα δόντια. Ο άλλος, σφίγγοντάς του τα μαλλιά, απολάμβανε την ευκαιρία που του δόθηκε.

Ο συνάδερφός του έσκασε στα γέλια και ο Βίλχελμ προσπάθησε με απόγνωση να απελευθερωθεί, κίνηση που την πλήρωσε μ’ ένα εκκωφαντικό χτύπημα στα γεννητικά όργανα που έκανε τα γόνατά του να λυγίσουν και τα μάτια του να υγρανθούν.

-    Κοίτα, είπε με προσποιητό οίκτο, κλαίει! Να του δώσω ένα φιλάκι να περάσει.

Προσπάθησε απελπισμένα να ξεφύγει, αλλά το σφίξιμο έγινε μέγγενη που κόντευε να ξεριζώσει τα μαλλιά του. Η ανάσα του έβγαινε πνιχτή, η καρδιά του κατέρρεε.

Η πόρτα άνοιξε μ’ ένα διαπεραστικό ήχο και ξανάκλεισε.

-    Άφησέ τον, αποκρίθηκε η φωνή του Έστερς που αχτένιστος, αναστατωμένος κοίταζε βλοσυρά την εικόνα του ακινητοποιημένου κρατούμενου με τους δυο στρατιώτες να γελάνε εις βάρος του.

Ο στρατιώτης υπάκουσε.

-    Φύγετε! είπε ξερά.

Περίμενε, μέχρι να κλείσει η πόρτα πίσω τους, και πλησίασε την κολώνα. Εξερεύνησε με τη ματιά του τη μορφή του Βίλχελμ και πρόσεξε μερικές στάλες αίμα που έπεφταν στο πάτωμα ανάμεσα από τα λυγισμένα πόδια του. Τον βοήθησε να ανασηκωθεί, ανέπνεε ασθμαίνοντας, αφού το χτύπημα του έκοψε την αναπνοή, οι καρποί του αιμορραγούσαν, καθώς όλο το βάρος του κορμιού του είχε για μερικά λεπτά στηριχθεί στο χοντρό σκοινί.

-    Ήταν εντελώς αψυχολόγητο το ότι επέστρεψες στην Αθήνα, ενώ όλος ο γερμανικός στρατός σε αναζητούσε.

-    Εσένα, όμως, σε βόλεψε.

-    Πραγματικά, γέλασε, αλλά η φωνή του φανέρωνε αμφιβολία. Για μια στιγμή, πίστεψα ότι είχες ξεφύγει, ότι το είχες σκάσει για τη Μέση Ανατολή, αλλά, πάλι, το αλάθητο ένστικτό μου έλεγε ότι ήσουν εδώ: βλέπεις, σε διαβάζω τόσο καλά, όσο με διαβάζεις κι εσύ.

-    Γιατί δεν είσαι ευχαριστημένος, λοιπόν; παρέβλεψε το τελευταίο σχόλιό του. Πέτυχες αυτό που ήθελες.

-    Ναι, βέβαια, αποκρίθηκε αφηρημένα. Μου ανήκεις.

Ο Βίλχελμ ξέχασε για ένα λεπτό τους πόνους και γέλασε ειρωνικά.

-    Δεν έχεις καμιά εξουσία πάνω μου: κάνεις, απλώς, ό, τι σου λέει ο συνταγματάρχης. Είσαι το πειθήνιο όργανό του, τίποτα παραπάνω από ένας υφιστάμενος!

Ο Έστερς άρπαξε τα μαλλιά του και τα τράβηξε, έσκυψε κοντά στο αυτί.

-    Αυτό είναι λόγια παρηγοριάς που λες στον εαυτό σου, σφύριξε σαν φίδι. Είναι απαίσιο να σε εξευτελίζουν με τέτοιο τρόπο αυτοί που μέχρι πριν λίγο τους είχες στα πόδια σου, ε, Βίλχελμ;

-    Τότε; Γιατί δεν είσαι ικανοποιημένος; Οι επιθυμίες σου έγιναν πραγματικότητα.

-    Έγιναν, αυτό είναι σίγουρο. Ήσουν απρόσιτος σαν θεός, λαμπερός, καθαρός, μεγαλοπρεπής και ο μεγαλύτερος πόθος μου ήταν να σε συντρίψω από το θρόνο σου, να σε ποδοπατήσω, να σε κουρελιάσω.., έσφιξε σαν τανάλια τα μαλλιά του και τον ανάγκασε να τον κοιτάξει. Κοπίασα να το πετύχω, μεταχειρίστηκα κάθε θεμιτό κι αθέμιτο μέσο..

-    Κυρίως, αθέμιτο! του πέταξε αιχμηρά.

-    Σε έφερα σ’ αυτήν την κατάσταση: στερημένο απ’ τη δύναμή σου, αλυσοδεμένο, γυμνό, με κουρελιασμένες σάρκες! Και τι ανακαλύπτω; του κόλλησε το κεφάλι στην πέτρα. Ο βεβηλωμένος μου θεός, ρημαγμένος, ανυπεράσπιστος ανάμεσα στους εχθρούς του, εξευτελισμένος, έχει περισσότερη μεγαλοπρέπεια από πριν. Είναι πιο φωτεινός από ποτέ! το χέρι του τώρα μάλαζε το λαιμό του Βίλχελμ, ενώ η ανάσα του έκαιγε τον ώμο του.

Τα λόγια του εκνεύρισαν το Βίλχελμ.

-    Μου αποδίδεις ιδιότητες που δεν έχω, που δεν τις είχα ποτέ. Είσαι παρανοϊκός! Τα φαντάζεσαι όλα αυτά: δεν είμαι τίποτα άλλο από ένας άνθρωπος που ουρλιάζει με τα βασανιστήριά σας! Αυτό το πλάσμα που λες ζει μονάχα στη φαντασία σου.

Εκείνος πίεσε το κεφάλι του περισσότερο στην πέτρα, σηκώνοντας το δικό του πρόσωπό απ’ το γυμνό  ώμο του Βίλχελμ.

-    Δεν τα πιστεύω μόνο εγώ. Γιατί νομίζεις ότι τα χέρια των στρατιωτών έτρεμαν, όταν σε έδεναν; Γιατί νομίζεις ότι ο πατέρας σου είναι έτσι απέναντί σου; Σε μισεί, ναι, αλλά πάνω απ’ όλα σε θαυμάζει! Σε θαυμάζει, γιατί αψήφησες τα πάντα, αυτόν τον ίδιο, τη ζωή σου, για να μείνεις ελεύθερος. Όσο κι αν εξοργίστηκαν όλοι τους με την προδοσία σου, ήταν αδύνατο να μη θαυμάσουν την ευφυΐα σου, τις ικανότητές σου.. Ξέρουν καλά ότι ο πόλεμος όλος κρύβεται και κρυβόταν απ’ την αρχή στο μυαλό σου, όπως οι κινήσεις σε μια σκακιέρα. Ακόμη και προδότη, κανείς δε σε θέλει νεκρό. Σε θέλουν αλυσοδεμένο, υποταγμένο!

-    Ξέρω τι θέλεις από μένα, είπε αινιγματικά, νιώθοντας το δάχτυλό του να χαϊδεύει το ιδρωμένο μάγουλό του. Ήξερα απ’ την αρχή.

-    Τι εννοείς; ρώτησε θορυβημένος απ’ την πιθανότητα να γνώριζε τι έκρυβε στο μυαλό του.

-    Βλέπεις, σε διαβάζω τόσο καλά όσο δε με διαβάζεις εσύ! η φωνή του απέκτησε τον τόνο της πρόκλησης, τόσο ανίκητης, όταν το ήθελε. Τι περιμένεις, λοιπόν, για να το κάνεις; Να με κάνουν λιώμα, για να μην καταλαβαίνω τίποτα; Αυτό είναι που θες; Να πραγματοποιήσεις τις επιθυμίες σου, αλλά, χωρίς να μπορώ να το αντιληφθώ; Δειλιάζεις να το κάνεις, αν πρόκειται να έχω τις αισθήσεις μου;

Εκείνος χλόμιασε, συνειδητοποιώντας ότι είχε διαβάσει σωστά τις σκέψεις του, τα μάτια του, και δε θα είχε κανένα νόημα να γελοιοποιηθεί με μια άρνηση. Όπως τον γελοιοποιούσε μ’ εκείνα τα λόγια του.

-    Εννοείς ότι δεν μπορώ; απάντησε έξω φρενών, σφίγγοντας βίαια τα μαλλιά του.

-    Και δεν μπορείς και δεν τολμάς! φώναξε και τα μάτια του ήταν φλογισμένα. Φοβάσαι το αφεντικό σου, τρέμεις την αντίδρασή του, αν αντιληφθεί οτιδήποτε. Αν δεν είναι έτσι, καν’ το! Δε νομίζω ότι είσαι ικανός!

Το μυαλό του Έστερς είχε φλογιστεί από οργή. Η βαθιά, παλιά επιθυμία του, που τον βασάνιζε τόσα χρόνια και, ταυτόχρονα, η οργή που του άναψαν τα λόγια του εχθρού του, που μόνο νικημένος δεν ήταν, και με ευκολία του κάρφωνε τα δηλητηριώδη βέλη του, αμφισβητώντας τις ικανότητες και το θάρρος του, υπέσκαπταν το φόβο που του προξενούσε η φιγούρα του φοβερού συνταγματάρχη φον Βέρτινγκερ. Έπρεπε μια για πάντα ο νεαρός φον Βέρτινγκερ να πάρει το μάθημά του, να ολοκληρωθεί η ήττα και ο εξευτελισμός του και ο ίδιος να βρει τη γαλήνη που είχε χάσει από τότε που τον συνάντησε για πρώτη φορά. Πίεσε το σώμα του Βίλχελμ να γίνει ένα με την κολώνα.

-    Ώστε δεν μπορώ, ε;

-    Όχι, επέμεινε γεμάτος σιγουριά εκείνος, παρ’ όλο που ένιωθε τον υπολοχαγό πολύ κοντά του.

Τα χέρια του Έστερς έψαξαν με περιέργεια τη μέση του νεαρού και διστακτικά, παρά την αρχική ορμή του, κατέβηκε τη λεκάνη του πάνω απ’ το ύφασμα, ψαχουλεύοντας τα γεννητικά του όργανα. Εκείνος προσπαθούσε να αναπνέει κανονικά, ενώ το βλέμμα, που είχε στυλώσει στον τοίχο απέναντί του, ήταν ασάλευτο, απλανές, γεμάτο με την ακράδαντη σιγουριά πως ο Έστερς δε θα τα κατάφερνε. Εκείνος, ο νικημένος, θα νικούσε. Το ήξερε, το διαισθανόταν στην αύρα του Έστερς. Και την είχε ανάγκη αυτήν τη νίκη.

Με μια κλωτσιά ανάγκασε ο Έστερς τα πόδια του εχθρού του ν’ ανοίξουν και ο Βίλχελμ αισθάνθηκε την καρδιά του να σφίγγεται, ωστόσο το βλέμμα του δε χαμήλωσε, δεν άλλαξε στο ελάχιστο. Όχι, δε θα προχωρούσε παραπέρα, ως εκεί έφταναν τα κότσια του: είχε νικήσει.

Τα χέρια του υπολοχαγού προσπάθησαν να συγκρατήσουν το φερμουάρ, αλλά ήταν τόσο ιδρωμένα που γλίστρησε από τα δάχτυλά του και αυτή η αποτυχία, ενίσχυσε την πεποίθηση, που ακόμη κι ο ίδιος είχε, ότι δε θα τα κατάφερνε. Και η βεβαιότητα, συνοδευόμενη από την απόγνωσή του να μην αποδειχτεί ανίκανος στα μάτια του θεού του, έκανε τα δάχτυλά του να τρέμουν, τόσο που εξοργισμένος με τον εαυτό του, έσπρωξε βάναυσα το Βίλχελμ στην πέτρα και απομακρύνθηκε κάτωχρος με κομμένη ανάσα. Ακόμη κι εκείνος δεν ήταν ικανός να βεβηλώσει εκείνο το σώμα με τέτοιο τρόπο.

Ο Βίλχελμ, πάλι επέτρεψε στα βλέφαρά του να κλείσουν με ανακούφιση και ο αέρας άρχισε να ρέει και πάλι ελεύθερος προς τους πνεύμονές του. Χαμογέλασε και το αίμα γύρισε στην καρδιά και στις πληγές του. Αλλά ο ανανεωμένης έντασης πόνος ωχριούσε μπροστά στην ένταση της αίσθησης του θριάμβου. Όπως κι αν πληρωνόταν αυτός ο θρίαμβος.

Ο συνταγματάρχης μαζί με τα δυο τσιράκια του έφτασε σαν από μηχανής θεός, για να λύσει την αμηχανία της στιγμής. Μια στιγμή έφτασε, για να συνειδητοποιήσει τι συνέβη: ο κάτωχρος Έστερς με τα θολά μάτια και ο Στεφάνου δεμένος μπροστά του. Ήρθε εγκαίρως; Ένα σίδερο πύρωσε στο κεφάλι του: ήξερε τι ήταν ικανός ο Βίλχελμ να κάνει, όταν τρελαινόταν – και, τότε, δε λογάριαζε τίποτα, ούτε καν τη ζωή του. Είχε την τρέλα της μάνας του. Έσπευσε κοντά στην κολώνα και ο Έστερς σήκωσε το ένοχο βλέμμα του και απομακρύνθηκε, όχι, τόσο φοβισμένος, όσο προβληματισμένος.

Με τα χέρια διπλωμένα στο στήθος παρακολούθησε βουβός με μάτια κενά τον φον Βέρτινγκερ να λύνει με βιαστικές άτσαλες κινήσεις τον Βίλχελμ που, αμέσως, σωριάστηκε. Κατάλαβε πως ο συνταγματάρχης μετά βίας συγκράτησε την παρόρμηση να διαλύσει το κρανίο του γιου του με μια κλωτσιά, την ώρα που συνάντησε το όλο απάθεια βλέμμα του νεαρού. Σίγουρα, είχε καταλάβει τι εκτυλίχθηκε ανάμεσά τους.

-    Δέστε τον! διάταξε με σφιγμένα σαγόνια τους στρατιώτες που αμέσως υλοποίησαν την εντολή, δένοντας τα χέρια του πισθάγκωνα.

Είχε διαλέξει να τιμωρήσει τον Βίλχελμ, όμως, εκείνος δεν έδειχνε διάθεση να απαρνηθεί την πρόκληση που σχημάτιζαν τα ακίνητα, αστραφτερά μάτια του. Τον διασκέδαζε, μες στη δεινή του κατάσταση, το γεγονός ότι διέθετε ακόμη τέτοια επίδραση σ’ αυτούς που τον είχαν αλυσοδέσει. Και η συνειδητοποίηση απ’ τον πατέρα του αυτής της επίδρασης αύξανε ακόμη περισσότερο την έντασή της.

-    Κράτησέ τον γερά! απευθύνθηκε στο στρατιώτη που πριν από λίγο είχε εξευτελίσει το γιο του. Γύρισε προς τον Έστερς που παρακολουθούσε σαν να ονειρευόταν. Κατάστρεψέ του το πρόσωπο! διάταξε απλά, έχοντας τα μάτια του στα μάτια του Βίλχελμ, για να αποκρυπτογραφήσει την παραμικρή λεπτομέρεια του αντίκτυπου των λόγων του.

Ο Έστερς κοίταξε για λίγο τον Βίλχελμ στα μάτια, κάπως ένοχα, αλλά αμέσως μόλις εξαπέλυσε το πρώτο συντριπτικό του χτύπημα πάνω στην ήδη πληγωμένη μύτη, ξεπέρασε ό, τι μειονεκτικό και ανθρώπινο είχε νιώσει, για να παρασυρθεί στη φυσική ροπή του να καταστρέφει, στη φυσική του βαναυσότητα. Σφυροκοπούσε το πρόσωπο που του παρέδωσαν, νιώθοντας πυρετική έξαψη απ’ τα βογκητά και το αίμα που τινάζονταν σαν πίδακας από όποιο σημείο βομβάρδιζε η ματωμένη γροθιά του. Η αίσθηση της καυτής σάρκας του νεαρού να σκίζεται, να σπάει απ’ τη δύναμή του, του προκαλούσε τον ερεθισμό που η απουσία του τον ντρόπιασε πριν από λίγο. Εκδίκηση! Η λέξη ζέσταινε την ταραγμένη καρδιά του, σβήνοντας τις σκέψεις που τον προβλημάτιζαν: απαισιόδοξες, ηττοπαθείς σκέψεις, σκέψεις αυτολύπησης.

Το κεφάλι έγειρε αναίσθητο στο στήθος, αδύναμο, στα χέρια του στρατιώτη που χαζογελούσε. Το αίμα έπεφτε στο πάτωμα από μικρές κρήνες που άνοιξαν στο πρόσωπό του.

Ένα κομμάτι πέτρας, ο συνταγματάρχης πλησίασε εντελώς ανέκφραστος. Έκανε νόημα στον άλλο στρατιώτη και, αφού επιθεώρησε το έργο του Έστερς, του επέτρεψε να του ρίξει το νερό του κουβά, για να τον συνεφέρει. Τον ανάγκασε, τραβώντας τον απ’ τα μαλλιά, να τους κοιτάξει.

Το λαμπερό μπλε των ματιών του ήταν η μόνη νησίδα στην κόκκινη πλημμύρα του προσώπου του. Η τσαλακωμένη μύτη του έμοιαζε απόκοσμη, όσο και τα παραμορφωμένα μαύρα χείλη του που επέτρεπαν αδιάφορα να αδειάζει το περιεχόμενο της στοματικής κοιλότητας: θρύψαλα ούλων χύνονταν μαζί με το αίμα.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ τον κοίταζε μ’ ένα παράξενο βλέμμα οργής, αλλά όχι ικανοποίησης απ’ την τιμωρία. Άγγιξε με τα ακροδάχτυλα τα τσακισμένα ζυγωματικά του, λες και πειραματιζόταν με κάτι νέο.

-    Καλή δουλειά, Έστερς, αναφώνησε με απλότητα. Τώρα, η συνέχεια.

Ο υπολοχαγός τον κοίταξε με απορία, ποια συνέχεια; Και ο Βίλχελμ συνέχιζε να τον παρακινεί με τα φλογερά, ανίκητα μάτια του.

Να παρακινεί να τον αρπάξει απ’ τα μαλλιά και να τον σύρει αιμόφυρτο ως τον φτιαγμένο από πέτρες τοίχο. Να τον παρακινεί να κολλήσει το πρόσωπό του πάνω στον τοίχο και να σέρνει αργά τη σακατεμένη σάρκα πάνω στην τραχιά, διάσπαρτη με αιχμηρές άκρες, επιφάνεια, για να τη γδάρει. Ο Έστερς ανατρίχιασε, αλλά ο νεαρός δεν έβγαζε άχνα, παραδομένος, όπως τα κουτάβια στη σκύλα που τα κρατά απ’ το λαιμό. Μόνο τα χέρια του σφίγγονταν αδύναμα, νευρικά μέσα στο ατσάλι που τα έδενε.

Μόνο, όταν ολοκλήρωσε και με το άλλο μισό του προσώπου, ο συνταγματάρχης έσυρε το γιο του σαν άδειο σακί και τον έφερε μπροστά στον Έστερς.  Του έδειξε επιτιμητικά το ρημαγμένο πρόσωπο, αηδίασε. Έβλεπε τα χείλη του θεού του να ανοιγοκλείνουν αδύναμα, όπως των ετοιμοθάνατων ψαριών. Η ανάσα έβγαινε βραχνή. Κατάλαβε, για ποιο λόγο του έδειξε το πρόσωπο του Βίλχελμ.

-    Τέλεια δουλειά! απάντησε ο υπολοχαγός και το ευχάριστο συναίσθημα της υλοποιημένης εκδίκησης χάθηκε ξανά, αφήνοντας ένα οδυνηρό κενό.

-    Και τώρα, υπολοχαγέ, μπορείς να φύγεις, του είπε ειρωνικά, υπονοώντας πως ο σκοπός του είχε επιτευχθεί. Δε θα σε χρειαστώ άλλο για σήμερα, τα μάτια κοίταζαν, όπως πάντα υπεροπτικά, τα δικά του, που με δυσκολία πλέον εμπόδιζαν κάτι καυτό να ξεχυθεί στα μάγουλά του.


	46. Chapter 46

Τα βήματα που κατέβαιναν στο κελί του έφταναν μόνο ως ξεθωριασμένος απόηχος στο ονειροπόλημά του. Ένα οδυνηρό ονειροπόλημα δίψας, πόνου και γλυκιάς αναπόλησης του καιρού που γύριζε ελεύθερος στο βουνό, τότε που τίποτα δε στεκόταν εμπόδιο στην επαφή του γυμνού κορμιού του με το νερό του ποταμού: παιχνιδιάρικο γαργάλημα, καθόλου βασανιστικό, όπως αυτό που ένιωθε τώρα, καθώς το αίμα έπηζε αργά πάνω στις πληγές, που θα άνοιγαν ξανά αύριο, ή, εν πάση περιπτώσει, όταν θα συναντιόταν ξανά με το συνταγματάρχη.

Έφταιγε ο υψηλός πυρετός που γεννούσε την εικόνα της Νιόβης μαζί με τα συναισθήματα που αναστάτωναν το κορμί του την τελευταία φορά που ήρθαν σε επαφή. Ένας χαιρέκακος πυρετός, αφού, αν ήταν στο χέρι του, απέφευγε να αναπολεί εκείνες τις στιγμές, γιατί έκαναν τη φλόγα της μετάνοιας πιο δυνατή. Πιο δυνατή και από την ημικρανία που από ώρα βούιζε στο κρανίο του.

Δεν αντιλήφθηκε το κουδούνισμα των κλειδιών στην κλειδαριά, ή εμπόδισε τις αισθήσεις του να το αντιληφθούν, αφού ήταν σε τέτοια οικτρή κατάσταση που και μόνο η ιδέα ότι θα τον έπαιρναν ξανά για ανάκριση τον βύθιζε στην κόλαση, παρόλο που  είχε δεχτεί αφθονία τονωτικών και δυναμωτικών σκευασμάτων, όπλων της Γκεστάπο, ώστε να διατηρεί στη ζωή τα θύματά της, όσο τα χρειαζόταν.

Ωστόσο, το εκτυφλωτικό φως που κάρφωσε τα ανοιχτά μάτια του ήταν κάτι που δεν μπορούσε να το αρνηθεί. Τον ξάφνιασε, τον πόνεσε, αλλά ανίκανος να κλείσει τα μάτια από το πρήξιμο, περιορίστηκε να στρέψει με κόπο λίγες μοίρες προς άλλη κατεύθυνση. Το φως τον κυνήγησε κι εκεί, χαρούμενο για ό, τι του προκαλούσε. Μούγκρισε αδύναμα, πιστεύοντας ότι επρόκειτο για εφιάλτη.

Ώσπου ένα δυνατό σφίξιμο στον αυχένα ανέλκυσε το ταλαιπωρημένο κεφάλι του, πείθοντάς τον πως δεν ήταν όνειρο. Ο προβολέας βασάνισε λίγο ακόμη τα κατακόκκινα μάτια του, πριν παραμερίσει.

Μόλις τα μάτια του ξεπέρασαν το σοκ, μπόρεσε να σκιαγραφήσει τη φυσιογνωμία του Έστερς, παραμορφωμένη απ’ το σκοτάδι του κλουβιού του και τις σκιές που έκαναν τα μάτια του. Δε μίλησε, απρόθυμος να ωθήσει το σκισμένο στόμα του σε μια επώδυνη διαδικασία.

-    Το αγρίμι στα σίδερα! αναφώνησε σαρκαστικά εκείνος, εξετάζοντας τα δεμένα χέρια του που διατρέχονταν σ’ όλο το μήκος τους από λεπτές υγρές σκούρες γραμμές, προερχόμενες από τους σφιγμένους στο βαρύ ατσάλι καρπούς του. Τι ωραίο θέαμα! του τέντωσε προς τη μια μεριά το κεφάλι, μόνο απ’ τα μάτια μπορώ, πλέον, να σε αναγνωρίσω.

Εκείνος προσπάθησε να ξεφύγει παρακινημένος από την αποστροφή που ένιωθε παρά από τη λογική.

Δε δίστασε να του χτυπήσει το κεφάλι στον τοίχο, καταπνίγοντας την καταδικασμένη προσπάθειά του. Τα μάτια του έκλεισαν, ματώνοντας τις κόγχες. Βόγκηξε σιγά, μολονότι το χτύπημα ήταν ήπιας έντασης.

-    Ανάμεσα σ’ αυτό το μακελειό ο φον Βέρτινγκερ δε θα διακρίνει ένα μικρό σκίσιμο στο μέτωπο. Αυτό θα πρέπει να σου μάθει πως είναι προτιμότερο να είσαι φρόνιμος μαζί μου, εκτός κι αν τα προηγούμενα δε σου είναι αρκετά! μιλούσε με την έλλειψη υπομονής ενός δασκάλου που μόλις τιμώρησε τον ατίθασο μαθητή του. Ε;

Γύρισε το πρόσωπο του Βίλχελμ προς το μέρος του και δυο αστραπές τον αντιμετώπισαν ατάραχα.

-    Δε θα με ρωτήσεις πού ήμουν; ρώτησε, αφήνοντας τα μαλλιά του.

Απομακρύνθηκε, έχοντας αφήσει το μεγάλο φακό στο πάτωμα. Στο έντονο φως κοίταξε τα χέρια του που μούσκεψαν απ’ το αίμα που νότιζε ακόμη τα μαλλιά του εχθρού του. Εκείνος τον κοίταζε με φανερή απαξίωση, μολονότι του ήταν δύσκολο να εστιάζει σ’ ένα συγκεκριμένο σημείο.

-    Δε μ’ ενδιαφέρει.

-    Φυσικά. Όμως, εγώ θα σου πω. Επισκέφτηκα τη Φάνι, την καλή μας φίλη.

Στα μάτια του Βίλχελμ εμφανίστηκε η σκιά του εκνευρισμού: δεν είχε καμιά διάθεση να χαραμίσει τις λιγοστές ώρες ηρεμίας με τη συντροφιά του Έστερς, ακόμη κι αν αυτές οι ώρες, ούτως ή άλλως, δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να είναι ευχάριστες.

-    Και ξέρεις τι έκανα μαζί της; συνέχισε απτόητος απ’ την αδιαφορία του Βίλχελμ.

Η μυρωδιά της έξαψης στο κορμί του φανέρωνε εύγλωττα τι είχε κάνει. Δεν απάντησε, μόνο κοίταξε το ταβάνι, δηλώνοντας την αδιαφορία του.

-    Την πήρα με τη βία. Μετά από εκείνο το άτυχο περιστατικό δεν ήθελε καν να σκεφτεί το ενδεχόμενο να πηδηχτεί μαζί μου: ποιος; Η Φάνι! Η πουτάνα που ήταν έτοιμη να πέσει στη φωτιά για χάρη μου! Τη χάλασες. Της έκανα αυτό που απέτυχα να κάνω σε σένα, συνέχισε με τρόπο που φανέρωνε πως, πλέον, το γεγονός δεν του προκαλούσε δυσφορία. Αντιστάθηκε, αλλά έχω τη δύναμη να κάμψω κάθε αντίσταση. Τη χτύπησα και την έδεσα, προσπαθούσε να κερδίσει το βλέμμα του νεαρού. Και αφού την εξουθένωσα, τη σκότωσα..

Ο Βίλχελμ δεν μπόρεσε να εμποδίσει τα μάτια του να τον κοιτάξουν με περιφρόνηση, ακόμη και το παραμορφωμένο στόμα του τον έφτυνε. Ήξερε πως το είχε κάνει.

-    Της πέρασα μια θηλιά στο λαιμό και την κρέμασα απ’ τον πολυέλαιο με μια καρέκλα να στηρίζει το γυμνό της κορμί. Έτρεμε απ’ το φόβο της: θα με ικέτευε, αν δεν την είχα φιμώσει. Έβαλα φωτιά στην καρέκλα και, καθισμένος σε μια πολυθρόνα, παρακολουθούσα με το τσιγάρο να σιγοκαίει. Τα μάτια της τρεμόπαιζαν από φρίκη και τρόμο, με κοιτούσε, εκλιπαρώντας, καθώς ένιωθε τις φλόγες να γλύφουν τα πόδια της. Δε χρειάστηκε να καεί εντελώς η καρέκλα, για να καταρρεύσει. Το υπέροχο σώμα της έμεινε να κρέμεται χαλαρό απ’ το σκοινί. Τα μάτια της έμειναν γουρλωμένα..

Παρατήρησε πως τα μάτια του Βίλχελμ είχαν γίνει κρυστάλλινα, υφή που τόνιζαν οι κόκκινες από μισοξεραμένο αίμα γραμμές, που είχε σκαλίσει το μαστίγιο του πατέρα του κατά μήκος των βλεφάρων. Όση φρίκη και αν του είχε προκαλέσει η πράξη του, δε θα τον άφηνε να τη δει.

-    Δε θα με ρωτήσεις, γιατί το ‘κανα; ρώτησε, προσπαθώντας απεγνωσμένα να προκαλέσει το ενδιαφέρον του.

-    Όχι, κούνησε με αηδία το κεφάλι, πράγμα που τον πόνεσε αφάνταστα. Η ανόητη φλυαρία σου θα σε κάνει να το πεις κι ας μη μ’ ενδιαφέρει…Άλλωστε είσαι άνθρωπος που κάνει τα χειρότερα εγκλήματα, χωρίς να χρειάζεται κάποια αιτία.

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε στραβά και όρμησε κατά πάνω του, αρπάζοντάς τον απ’ τα μαλλιά. Του ‘κοψε την ανάσα.

-    Πράγματι, αλλά αυτήν τη φορά είχα και λόγο. Ήθελα να την τιμωρήσω.

-    Για ποιο πράγμα; ρώτησε με δυσκολία. Δεν έκανε τίποτα.

-    Ακολούθησα το παράδειγμα του πατέρα σου: τιμώρησα εκείνη, αντί να τιμωρήσω εσένα, όπως εκείνος τιμώρησε εσένα για τις δικές μου πράξεις.

-    Και τώρα τι περιμένεις; Να σε βρίσω;

-    Ναι, αυτό περιμένω.

-    Άδικα, θα περιμένεις! απάντησε και με το ίδιο πείσμα τινάχτηκε, για να ξεφύγει απ’ το χέρι του.

Ένα δυνατό χαστούκι, που έκανε το αυτί του να βουλώσει, και μερικές θυμωμένες γροθιές στο πρόσωπο, ήταν η απάντησή του σ’ αυτήν την προσπάθεια. Το κεφάλι του έπεσε βαρύ στον τοίχο, αλλά ο Έστερς το άρπαξε ακαριαία, τεντώνοντας όσο μπορούσε τον ιδρωμένο λαιμό.

-    Μη μ’ αναγκάζεις να σε χτυπάω! Σπαταλάς άδικα δυνάμεις που σου είναι απαραίτητες! ούρλιαξε στο αυτί του, αναγκάζοντας τον Βίλχελμ να κλείσει τα μάτια. Είναι κρίμα να χαραμίζεις έτσι τις λίγες ώρες ξεκούρασης, που σου χάρισε η μεγαλοψυχία του συνταγματάρχη.

Το δάχτυλό του περιεργάζονταν απαλά το σακατεμένο πρόσωπο, που δονήθηκε από ένα ειρωνικό γέλιο, που προκάλεσε η λέξη «μεγαλοψυχία» κι έπνιξε, σχεδόν, αμέσως, το φρέσκο αίμα απ’ τις ανοιγμένες πληγές του. Το βλέμμα του Έστερς ήταν κενό.

-    Θέλησε να σου στερήσει την ομορφιά, για να εξαλείψει την έλξη που μου ασκείς. Εμείς, όμως, ξέρουμε καλά πως δεν είναι αυτό που με έλκει σε σένα.

Έφερε ορμητικά τα χείλη του στα πρησμένα χείλη του Βίλχελμ που δεν πρόλαβε, ούτε είχε τη δύναμη να αντιδράσει. Τα χείλη του Χανς ήταν το ίδιο δυνατά με τα χέρια του, που έσφιγγαν το σακατεμένο πρόσωπό του, και παγίδεψαν το στόμα του Βίλχελμ, γλύφοντας τις δυο βαθιές εγκάρσιες νωπές ουλές που του είχε κάνει το καμτσίκι, μαλάζοντάς το, σχεδόν, επώδυνα, ρουφώντας ό, τι μπορούσε, τον αέρα απ’ τα πνευμόνια του, βυθίζοντας τη γλώσσα του, για να νιώσει την υφή των σκισμένων ούλων του, την τραχιά επιφάνεια της δικής του γλώσσας.

Η ασφυξία οδήγησε τον Βίλχελμ σ’ ένα βαθύ βήχα, αλλά ο Έστερς αδιάφορος, λες και έχασε την επαφή του με την πραγματικότητα, άγγιξε με τα μισάνοιχτα χείλη του το πληγωμένο μάγουλο, για να κλείσει μέσα του τη γεύση της σακατεμένης σάρκας του. Έγλυφε το αίμα των πληγών, κλείνοντας τα μάτια από ηδονή.

-    Σταμάτα, ψέλλισε εκείνος, έχοντας καμφθεί απ’ τη δύναμη του υπολοχαγού και την αηδία της πράξης του, όμως ο άλλος δεν άκουσε.

Τα χείλη του συνέχισαν να μαλάζουν το λαιμό του και μετά το ματωμένο στήθος του, γλύφοντας με ηδονή κάθε πληγή του Βίλχελμ.

-    Σταμάτα! φώναξε επιτακτικά, αυταρχικά και ο Έστερς απομακρύνθηκε, σαστισμένος, σαν να ξυπνούσε από όνειρο.

Έσκυψε μπροστά του, για να έχει τα φωτεινά μπλε μάτια μέσα στα δικά του.

-    Οι πρωτόγονοι λαοί έπιναν το αίμα των νικημένων εχθρών τους, για να εγκλωβίσουν μέσα τους τις αρετές τους, είπε με βαθιά φωνή.

-    Επίσης, ξερίζωναν και τις καρδιές τους και τις έτρωγαν, απάντησε παγωμένα με σταθερό βλέμμα. Γιατί δεν το κάνεις; ρώτησε απότομα.

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε.

-    Είναι νωρίς ακόμα.. Όταν ικανοποιηθώ αρκετά, όταν δε θα υπάρχει τίποτα που να μην έχω πάρει από σένα, τότε, ναι, θα σου ξεριζώσω την καρδιά και θα τη φάω, ενώ θα σπαρταράει ακόμη, λίγο πριν ξεψυχήσεις!

-    Ανόητα  θεατρικό! απάντησε με κοροϊδευτική διάθεση, αφού τα λόγια του δεν είχαν την παραμικρή επίδραση πάνω του, εκτός από μια αίσθηση γελοίου που πάντα του προκαλούσαν οι μεγάλες κούφιες κουβέντες.

Γνώριζαν καλά και οι δύο πως ο Έστερς δε θα ήταν ποτέ σε θέση να τον σκοτώσει.

Κοιμήθηκε ανήσυχα το λιγοστό διάστημα που το κατάφερε. Έβλεπε άσχημα όνειρα για τα οποία έφταιγε η είδηση που του έφερε ο Έστερς. Πρόβαλε ξανά οπτικοποιημένες τις πληροφορίες που δέχτηκε. Είδε τη Φάνι, όπως την ερωτεύτηκε, σαγηνευτική, ναζιάρα, ερωτική, με τη δική της μελαγχολική ιστορία και μετά εκείνον να τη σκοτώνει με τη φρικιαστική σκληρότητα του απαγχονισμού. Είδε το πτώμα της, προσωποποίηση της τρομακτικής οντότητας του θανάτου. Και μετά είδε το σώμα της να αποκτά τα χαρακτηριστικά του κορμιού της Νιόβης, όπως του δόθηκε εκείνο το βράδυ. Την είδε με κρυστάλλινα, γουρλωμένα μάτια να τον κατηγορεί για το θάνατό της, το θάνατο της Φάνι, που, έστω και για λίγο, τη χρησιμοποίησε στα δικά του σχέδια, για τόσους θανάτους.. Κι όμως, ήταν η Νιόβη αυτή που ευθυνόταν για το δικό του θάνατο.

Η αλμύρα του ιδρώτα έτσουξε αλύπητα στις πληγές του, τραβώντας τον βάναυσα απ’ τη νηνεμία του ύπνου. Άνοιξε τα μάτια αργά, με δυσκολία, αφού η πρησμένη σάρκα τα πίεζε βαθιά στις κόγχες. Με απογοήτευση επιβεβαίωσε το φόβο του ότι ο εγκλεισμός του δεν ήταν μια κατάσταση που επινόησε η ταραγμένη συνείδηση του ύπνου, αντίθετα, η ελευθερία που βίωνε στα όνειρά του ήταν η τραγική απάτη. Ξανάκλεισε αποκαρδιωμένος τα βλέφαρα, ελπίζοντας πως, ίσως, μπορούσε να επαναφέρει την απάτη.

Η πόρτα που άνοιξε, μ’ ένα κούφιο βρυχηθμό, του επιβεβαίωσε ότι ήταν αδύνατο να ξεφύγει απ’ την αδυσώπητη πραγματικότητα. Προτίμησε να ανοίξει τα μάτια και να τους υποδεχτεί έτσι.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ είχε στείλει το γιατρό να περιποιηθεί το τραύμα στο στομάχι που είχε ανοίξει. Του απαγόρευσε, όμως, να χρησιμοποιήσει αναισθητικό. Μικρό το κακό: μπορεί ο πόνος από την απολύμανση και το ράψιμο της μελανιασμένης σάρκας να ήταν υπολογίσιμος, αλλά συγκρινόμενος με τους άλλους πόνους, που βίωνε εκείνη τη στιγμή ο Βίλχελμ, ήταν αμελητέα ποσότητα.

Ο γιατρός ήταν ο ίδιος που του έκανε τα ράμματα, μετά την αποτυχημένη απόπειρα δολοφονίας, ένας ήσυχος άνθρωπος με παντελή έλλειψη αγριότητας, που σοκαρίστηκε, αντικρίζοντας το κελί όπου τον είχαν φυλακίσει, μολονότι σίγουρα θα είχε ακούσει φήμες. Παρόλα αυτά, εκείνο το σοκ ήταν μηδαμινό μπροστά σε ό, τι ένιωσε, αντικρίζοντας στο φως του φακού το κατακρεουργημένο πρόσωπό του. Δεν είπε τίποτα και με προσποιητή άνεση, επιδόθηκε στην εντεταλμένη υπηρεσία του.

-    Η σφαίρα είχε σφηνωθεί στο νόθο πλευρό και ο έλληνας γιατρός το πριόνισε, σωστά;

-    Σωστά.

-    Υπήρξατε τυχερός, ο συνάδερφος ήταν πολύ ικανός.

-    Ακριβώς, απάντησε με τη λακωνικότητα αξιωματικού και ο γιατρός διαπίστωσε με θαυμασμό πως ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ δεν είχε στο ελάχιστο καταπονηθεί, τουλάχιστον ψυχικά, από όλη αυτή την εξαθλίωση            - τουλάχιστον, αυτήν την εντύπωση έδινε, καλλιεργώντας την με επιδεξιότητα, γεγονός που μόνο ο ίδιος ο νεαρός γνώριζε.

Μάλιστα, ήταν τόση η αυθόρμητη αφοσίωση που ανάβλυσε στο εσωτερικό του γιατρού, ώστε, ξεχνώντας τη νέα θέση του νεαρού, άπλωσε το χέρι του, για να περιποιηθεί τις πληγές στο πρόσωπό του μ’ ένα κομμάτι βαμβάκι βουτηγμένο στο οινόπνευμα.

Τα τσιράκια του συνταγματάρχη καραδοκούσαν. Βασιλικότεροι του βασιλέως και ενοχλημένοι απ’ την κίνηση ανθρωπιάς του γιατρού, τον άρπαξαν απ’ τα μπράτσα και τον τράβηξαν απότομα. Ο άνθρωπος χλόμιασε.

-    Αφήστε τον ήσυχο! είπε με την επιτακτική φωνή του ο Βίλχελμ και εκείνοι μουδιασμένα υπάκουσαν, χωρίς να προλάβουν να  το σκεφτούν.

 Γεγονός που αργότερα τους ήταν αδύνατο να το εξηγήσουν - στο κάτω - κάτω, εκείνος ο άνθρωπος, σακατεμένος και μισόγυμνος, όπως ήταν, δεν είχε τίποτα που θα επέβαλε την υπακοή στις εντολές του. Ειδικά, όταν μετά από λίγο τον έβλεπαν να υποβάλλεται στην εξαντλητική ανάκριση του συνταγματάρχη φον Βέρτινγκερ.

-    Ωραία, το αίμα πήρε να πήζει: καιρός ν’ ανοίξουμε ξανά τις πληγές, σχολίασε επίπεδα ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, ψαύοντας τις ουλές στο πρόσωπό του.

-    Η αγαπημένη σου ασχολία.

-    Ακριβώς! τα δόντια του έτριξαν. Είναι κρίμα που ο γιος μου δεν επέλεξε την ίδια δουλειά, αλλά προτίμησε να πολεμήσει και να σκοτωθεί στο Ανατολικό μέτωπο, συνέχισε με απόκοσμο ύφος.

Δεν του έλεγε τίποτα καινούργιο. Ήξερε απ’ την αρχή πως είχε πεθάνει για τον πατέρα του, μόλις αποκαλύφθηκε η προδοσία του. Τώρα, είχε μείνει μόνο ο προδότης, ούτε καν ο άνθρωπος. Ωστόσο, αυτά του τα λόγια φούντωσαν μέσα του ένα θερμό κύμα εκνευρισμού και εκείνη η παράλογη προκλητικότητα έκανε την εμφάνισή της.

-    Αν το είχε επιλέξει ο ίδιος να πολεμήσει, έκανε πολύ καλά. Γιατί κανένας δε θα μπορούσε ποτέ να του επιβάλει κάτι που δεν ήθελε! του απάντησε με νόημα.

-    Πέθανε τιμημένος, με το όνομά του δοξασμένο, το βλέμμα του ήταν κενό, καθώς βημάτιζε κάτω απ’ τη ναζιστική σημαία. Όλο το Γ’ Ράιχ υποκλίθηκε στη γενναιότητα και στην αυταπάρνηση που οδήγησαν στο τραγικό γεγονός του θανάτου του. Σκοτώθηκε, για να εμποδίσει την προέλαση του ρωσικού στρατού, που θα ήταν μοιραία για το σώμα που διοικούσε ο ταγματάρχης του.

Τα έλεγε με τέτοιο τρόπο που έδινε την εντύπωση πως πραγματικά είχαν γίνει έτσι τα πράγματα - άλλωστε, το παραλήρημά του δεν απείχε πολύ απ’ την πραγματικότητα: μετά την εκτέλεση του Άλεξ, είχε ζητήσει να τον μεταθέσουν στο ανατολικό μέτωπο, όπου, πράγματι, είχε σώσει μια μεραρχία από σίγουρη εξουδετέρωση. Τότε, ήταν που ο Φύρερ του είχε απονείμει το σπουδαίο παράσημο του Σιδερένιου Σταυρού Πρώτης Τάξης και το δαχτυλίδι, τα οποία επέλεξε να  αφήσει στο αρχηγείο των SS με την πρόφαση ότι δεν ήθελε να πέσουν στα χέρια των εχθρών, αν τύχαινε και αιχμαλωτίζονταν ο ίδιος. Μάλλον, θα κοσμούσαν ακόμη το γραφείο του Χίμλερ, αν δεν τα  κατέστρεψε υπό την επήρεια της αποκάλυψης της ταυτότητάς του.

Εκείνη η πράξη ήταν περισσότερο μια πράξη απόγνωσης παρά θάρρους: εκείνη την εποχή με το βάρος και την ενοχή για το θάνατο του Άλεξ νωπά και αδυσώπητα, έβλεπε τα πάντα γύρω του πίσω από ένα σκληρό παραπέτασμα. Ήθελε να δώσει ένα τέλος. Πίστεψε πως οι ρώσοι που εξορμούσαν σαν κύμα φωτιάς πάνω στις γραμμές τους, ήταν οι πιο κατάλληλοι γι’ αυτή τη δουλειά. Πολλοί άνθρωποι, όμως, φοβούνται την τρέλα. Έτσι, όταν τον είδαν να ορμά κατά πάνω τους με μόνη προστασία το όπλο του και τα εφιαλτικά απ’ το βασανισμό της ψυχής μάτια, υποχώρησαν και, ταυτόχρονα, οι γερμανοί, ξεσηκωμένοι απ’ το θάρρος του αξιωματικού τους, όρμησαν. Αυτός ο στιγμιαίος δισταγμός των ρώσων και η αναπτέρωση του ηθικού των δικών του, έδωσε χρόνο στους γερμανούς ν’ αντεπιτεθούν, σφαγιάζοντάς τους. Εξαιρετική δουλειά για έναν αξιωματικό των SS, ειδικά, σε μια εποχή που ο στρατός αμφισβητούσε την μαχητικότητά τους.

Εκείνα τα γεγονότα τα είχε σβήσει απ’ τη μνήμη του, ντρεπόταν που μέσα από την αδυναμία του ικανοποιήθηκε στο έπακρο η φιλοδοξία του πατέρα του. Και ακόμη περισσότερο, τώρα, όπως τα άκουγε απ’ αυτόν, του έφερναν ένα καυστικό γέλιο: έμοιαζε, εντελώς, γελοίος και ματαιόδοξος ο λόγος του.

-    Αυτό είναι η δική σου φαντασίωση! του είπε προκλητικά. Φυσικά, για σένα η μόνη αξία μιας ανθρώπινης ύπαρξης έγκειται στη δυνατότητά της να υπηρετήσει τις φιλοδοξίες σου. Ήταν η μοναδική φορά που θεώρησες ότι ο γιος σου άξιζε να υπάρχει. Ξεπλήρωσε το χρέος του απέναντί σου, ένα χρέος μεγάλο, που μόνο εσύ γνώριζες το μέγεθός του.

-    Όχι, μόνο εγώ. Το γνώριζε και κάποιος άλλος, έγειρε προς το μέρος του, στηριζόμενος στο τραπέζι. Το γνώριζε αυτός που μας κορόιδευε όλους, γελώντας με την αφέλειά μας, γιατί, η δική μας αντίληψη ήταν φτωχή μπρος στη δική του ευφυΐα. Αυτός που ήξερε τα πάντα και υποκρινόταν πολύ πετυχημένα, υφαίνοντας με εξαιρετική τέχνη το δόλιο σχέδιο της εκδίκησής του. Πρέπει να προκαλέσαμε πολλές φορές το κρυφό σου γέλιο, πρέπει να γελοιοποιηθήκαμε αφάνταστα στα μάτια σου ειδικά, όταν ο τρομερός Φύρερ, γοητευμένος, σου καρφίτσωσε στο στήθος το βαρύτιμο παράσημο.

-    Αυτό είναι αλήθεια, απάντησε ήσυχα, θέλοντας να τον προκαλέσει.

Εκείνος, όμως, είχε απορροφηθεί απ’ το λογύδριό του.

-    Μια τόσο μεγάλη τιμή σ’ ένα στήθος, όπου παραμόνευε μια ποταπή καρδιά που σχεδίαζε και εφάρμοζε με μεθοδικότητα τον αφανισμό των ευεργετών της! έσφιξε τη γροθιά, το πρόσωπό του σφίχτηκε από οργή.

Το γεγονός ότι ήταν δεμένος ανάμεσα στους παντοδύναμους εχθρούς του, εκτεθειμένος στο.. έλεός τους, μ’ ένα πρόσωπο που ένιωθε ότι συνέχιζε να πρήζεται, τεντώνοντας άγρια το δέρμα, δεν τον εμπόδισε να εκνευριστεί σε σημείο να σφίξει τις γροθιές του με την πρόθεση να σηκωθεί, για να υψώσει το ανάστημά του σε μια ίσος προς ίσο αντιπαράθεση. Ένας στρατιώτης κατέστειλε την εξέγερσή του, βυθίζοντάς τον στην καρέκλα.

-    Ευεργέτες; γέλασε τόσο ειρωνικά που ο φον Βέρτινγκερ δυσκολεύτηκε να τον αναγνωρίσει. Ξέρουμε καλά και οι δύο ότι δεν  επρόκειτο για ευεργεσία: ήταν μια επιβεβλημένη ανταλλαγή. Με μεγάλωσες, για να σου το ξεπληρώσω, εκπληρώνοντας τα σχέδιά σου, σχέδια που ποτέ δε συμμεριζόμουν. Ούτε τα δικά σου, ούτε του Φύρερ σου! Ποτέ δεν ισχυρίστηκα πως πίστεψα στην ιδέα του Γ’ Ράιχ, ή ότι ήμουν πρόθυμος να πολεμήσω γι’ αυτό. Εσείς βαυκαλιζόσασταν με την ιδέα ότι μπορούσατε να μου επιβάλετε την αγάπη για ένα όνειρο καταστροφής! Αποφάσισα, λοιπόν, να σας ικανοποιήσω, για να μην πληρώσω τις συνέπειες του θιγμένου εγωισμού σας. Υπηρετούσα εσάς με τις ικανότητές μου, που τόσο θαυμάζατε, κι εσείς για αντάλλαγμα μου δώσατε τη δυνατότητα να ικανοποιήσω τις επιθυμίες μου! Τις μόνες επιθυμίες που μου άφησες κάποια διέξοδο να τρέφω. Ούτε καν επιθυμίες! παραδέχτηκε πικρά. Η μόνη ικανοποίηση που μου προσφέρατε ήταν η έκκριση αδρεναλίνης, καθώς έπαιζα το πιο επικίνδυνο παιχνίδι με τη φωτιά. Πού βλέπεις δολιότητα; Δε σου έδωσα καμιά ένδειξη ότι ήμουν αφοσιωμένος στις ιδέες σου.

Εκείνος τον κοίταξε ερευνητικά, όχι, θυμωμένα. Το θάρρος του να λέει τέτοια πράγματα τη στιγμή που το σώμα του ήταν ένα συνονθύλευμα  διαφορετικών ειδών πόνου, ήταν αναμφισβήτητα αξιοθαύμαστο, περισσότερο από εξοργιστικό.

Ούτε εκείνος μπορούσε να αρνηθεί την αλήθεια των λόγων του: τόσο ζωντανή ήταν μέσα του η εικόνα του νεαρού, την ώρα που μέσα στο μισοσκόταδο του κελαριού δεχόταν να υπακούσει, ν’ ακολουθήσει το δρόμο που ο συνταγματάρχης του όρισε. Εκείνη η νεανική φωνή έβγαινε καθαρή, περήφανη, μολονότι διακύρηττε την υποταγή της. Διέκρινε καθαρά την αλύγιστη απόφασή του να μην εγκλωβιστεί στη δική τους νοοτροπία. Αλλά τότε καθησύχασε τον εαυτό του, μεθυσμένος, ίσως, από την πρωτόγνωρη αίσθηση του θριάμβου της τιθάσευσης του γιου του, δείχνοντας μεγαλύτερη εμπιστοσύνη στις μεθόδους πλύσης εγκεφάλου του Κόμματος, παρά στο φρόνημα και τις νοητικές δυνατότητες και την προσωπικότητα του Βίλχελμ. Πώς ξεγελάστηκε, έτσι; Πώς κατάφερε να ζει με ψευδαισθήσεις;

Πλησίασε το νεαρό που εξακολουθούσε να ακινητοποιεί ο στρατιώτης. Πήρε το τσακισμένο, γδαρμένο σαγόνι στη χούφτα του και ανασήκωσε τα μάτια στο ύψος των δικών του ματιών. Παιχνίδιζαν τη φλόγα του ανυπότακτου πνεύματος. Τόσο όμορφα μάτια μόνο μια φορά ακόμη συνάντησε στη ζωή του: σε μια γυναίκα που είχε την ίδια άσβεστη φλόγα που κληρονόμησε ο μικρός.

-    Το πρόβλημά σου είναι ότι δεν ένιωσες ποτέ στο λαιμό σου πραγματικό χαλινάρι, σφύριξε με το συριγμό ενός αηδιαστικά παγωμένου φιδιού και ο Βίλχελμ ένιωσε μια ανατριχίλα κακό προάγγελο.


	47. Chapter 47

Ο τρόπος του Έστερς απ’ την ώρα που ήρθε να τον πάρει απ’ το κελί του μέχρι το χώρο ανάκρισης ήταν παράξενος. Εντελώς αποστασιοποιημένος, πέτρινος, αμίλητος, χωρίς καν παίξιμο των ματιών, ή κάποιο κυνικό σχόλιο για τα μικρά σκουλήκια που έδιωξε απ’ την πλάτη του Βίλχελμ.

Ο τεράστιος χώρος ήταν άδειος από ανθρώπινη παρουσία: αλλόκοτο. Η επίπλωση απαράλλαχτη. Ένας μαύρος σωρός διακρίνονταν πάνω στο τραπέζι, ένας σωρός που έσταζε, όμως, τα μάτια του είχαν χάσει τη διαύγειά τους από την υποχρεωτική τυφλότητα του «κάτω κόσμου» και χρειάζονταν αρκετό χρόνο και εγγύτητα, για να αναγνωρίσουν πράγματα.

Ο Έστερς τον έσπρωξε να προχωρήσει κι άλλο. Και πάλι, εντελώς μηχανικά, χωρίς την παλιά χαιρέκακη ικανοποίηση. Τον έφερε κοντά στο τραπέζι, για να τον καθίσει στην καρέκλα. Τώρα, μπορούσε να δει καθαρά τον όγκο.

Η φρίκη περόνιασε το κορμί και σκοτείνιασε το νου του. Ξέφυγε με απίστευτη, για την κατάστασή του, δύναμη και έπεσε πάνω στο μαύρο σωρό, βογκώντας.

Το υγρό που κάποτε έτρεχε ως το πάτωμα και τώρα πήρε να ξεραίνεται ήταν ένα πηχτό κοκκινόμαυρο αίμα, άφθονο από τις κομμένες βίαια φλέβες ενός φαρδιού περήφανου λαιμού. Το μαύρο γυαλιστερό τρίχωμα είχε ποτίσει. Τα φωτεινά μάτια του ζώου είχαν κρυσταλλωθεί γουρλωμένα απ’ τον τρόμο του επικείμενου θανάτου. Ήταν το ατίθασο κεφάλι της Μάρσιαν κομμένο απ’ το λαιμό με κάτι ξεριζωμένες φούντες, απομεινάρια της πλούσιας περήφανης χαίτης.

Μια σουβλιά έκαμψε την καρδιά του Βίλχελμ που σωριάστηκε στα γόνατά του κάτω απ’ το επίμονο ανέκφραστο βλέμμα του υπολοχαγού, που έκρυβε κάτι που θύμιζε κατανόηση. Προσπάθησε μες στην τρέλα του πόνου να σπάσει τις χειροπέδες, κόβοντας τους καρπούς του άσχημα. Οι σουβλιές που έκοβαν την καρδιά του πλημμύρισαν το σώμα του με τη συσσωρευμένη εξάντληση όλων αυτών των ημερών. Ακούμπησε παραδομένος το κεφάλι του σ’ ό, τι απέμεινε απ’ το λαιμό του ζώου, όπως είχε βρει παρηγοριά άπειρες φορές στα δέκα χρόνια της κοινής τους ζωής.

Οι κόγχες του πυρώθηκαν, τα λιωμένα οστά της μύτης του έτσουξαν, ένα μουγκρητό πόνου συντάραξε το μωλωπισμένο στέρνο του. Μπροστά του πέρασε σαν αστραπή το περήφανο άτι με το μοναδικό καβαλάρη που δεχόταν, σαν Πήγασος, ένα αγαπημένο σύμβολο, σύμβολο αυτών που δεν είχε, αυτών που χάθηκαν μαζί με αυτό το αγαπημένο πλάσμα. Ο αέρας λιγόστεψε στα πνευμόνια του. Το πρόσωπό του μούσκεψε απ’ το αλογίσιο αίμα.

-    Παρ’ τον από κει! ακούστηκε διαπεραστική η φωνή του συνταγματάρχη που μπήκε εκείνη τη στιγμή συνοδευόμενος από δυο στρατιώτες.

Ο Έστερς υπάκουσε, συναντώντας περισσότερη αντίσταση απ’ ό, τι περίμενε. Τον κάθισε στην καρέκλα, πιέζοντας τους ώμους του.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ πλησίασε αλαζονικός με τα χέρια πίσω. Κοίταξε το κεφάλι της Μάρσιαν και το σήκωσε απ’ τη χαίτη, για να το φέρει μπροστά στο πανιασμένο πρόσωπο του Βίλχελμ που με σφιγμένα χείλη αποτύπωνε μέσ’ από δυο σπασμένα μάτια.

-    Γιατί; φώναξε, κάνοντας το σπαραγμό έξαψη.

-    Αυτή είναι ανόητη ερώτηση, έφτυσε το σαρκασμό του. Αλλά θα σου απαντήσω, μικρέ. Θέλω να σου προκαλέσω τους πιο αβάσταχτους πόνους που δε θα μαλακώσουν, μόλις πήξει το αίμα. Γι’ αυτό σκοτώνω ό, τι αγαπάς πιο πολύ, αρχίζοντας απ’ αυτήν τη φοράδα: την ελευθερία σου! χαμογέλασε θριαμβευτικά, λες και ανακάλυψε την αχίλλειο πτέρνα του.

-    Η ελευθερία δεν είναι κάτι χειροπιαστό, απάντησε, ελέγχοντας τα συναισθήματα οδύνης και περιφρόνησης.

-    Έχει, όμως, σύμβολα. Τι πιο λογικό απ’ το να ξεκινήσεις, σκοτώνοντας τα σύμβολα; πέταξε με σιχασιά το νεκρό κεφάλι σε μια γωνιά.

Το βλέμμα του νεαρού ακολούθησε την τροχιά του κι έτσι δεν αντιλήφθηκε ότι η πόρτα του δωματίου άνοιξε και ο διοικητής των γερμανικών στρατευμάτων στην Ελλάδα εισέβαλε αλαζονικός. Χαιρέτησε ναζιστικά τον συνταγματάρχη και, αφού έλαβε απάντηση, έριξε το περιφρονητικό του βλέμμα στον Βίλχελμ, τον οποίο πάντα εχθρευόταν, οπότε οι πρόσφατες αποκαλύψεις θέριευαν την επιθυμία του για εκδίκηση.

Έφτυσε το παραμορφωμένο πρόσωπο του νεαρού και άρπαξε τα λερωμένα με ξερό αίμα μαλλιά, σηκώνοντας βάναυσα το κεφάλι προς το μέρος του, με τέτοια απόλαυση που ξεπερνούσε κι αυτήν που ένιωθε ο Έστερς.

-    Μίλησε το βδέλυγμα; απευθύνθηκε απαιτητικά στον φον Βέρτινγκερ, που τον κοίταζε ενοχλημένος από την ξαφνική εισβολή του.

Ένα καυτό γέλιο, υποκινημένο κι απ’ τον πόνο που τρυπούσε τα σωθικά του, ξέφυγε απ’ το Βίλχελμ.

-    Ωραία λέξη, τελικά, έχετε λεξιλόγιο! τον ειρωνεύτηκε και δέχτηκε ένα συντριπτικό χαστούκι που τον γκρέμισε στο πάτωμα.

-    Λοιπόν, συνταγματάρχα; επέμεινε ο στρατηγός.

-    Όχι, απάντησε εκείνος ήσυχα, με τα μάτια πάνω στο κουλουριασμένο στο πάτωμα σώμα του γιού του.

-    Έπρεπε να το περιμένω, απάντησε ο άλλος, χωρίς να κρύβει την ικανοποίησή του, γιατί είχε λάβει την απάντηση που ήλπιζε. Είστε πατέρας του (οι μύες στο πρόσωπο του φον Βέρτινγκερ συσπάστηκαν άγρια): είναι λογικό ότι μια τέτοια ανάκριση δε θα είχε αποτελέσματα!

-    Κι από πότε οι στρατιωτικοί κάνουν υποδείξεις στην Γκεστάπο σε θέματα ανάκρισης; τα μάτια του έμεναν καρφωμένα, ακίνητα στα μάτια του στρατηγού.

-    Λέω, απλώς, το λογικό. Και, κατ’ αρχάς, γιατί είναι ντυμένος; έδειξε το σώμα του Βίλχελμ.

-    Ντυμένος; η ειρωνεία ήταν έντονη. Θα τον θέλατε εντελώς γυμνό; Είστε ομοφυλόφιλος, στρατηγέ;

Ένα πνιγμένο γέλιο ξέφυγε απ’ τον Έστερς και ο στρατηγός έγινε κατακόκκινος.

-    Όχι, βέβαια! Απλώς, δεν του αξίζει καμιά ευνοϊκή μεταχείριση!

-    Πιστεύετε, δηλαδή, ότι τον μεταχειρίζομαι ευνοϊκά και ότι, με λίγα λόγια, δεν κάνω καλά τη δουλειά μου…

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε, δηλώνοντας ξεκάθαρα ότι αυτό ήταν που πίστευε, αν και η στερημένη από σάρκα σε πολλά σημεία πλάτη του Βίλχελμ φαινόταν ολοκάθαρα.  

Ο συνταγματάρχης, χωρίς να δίνει σημασία στο στρατηγό, άνοιξε μια δερμάτινη θήκη, που του έφερε, μετά από δικό του σήμα, ο ένας απ’ τους στρατιώτες, κι έβγαλε από μέσα δυο πέταλα. Βγήκε απ’ το πίσω μέρος του τραπεζιού, πλησίασε το μέρος όπου κείτονταν ο Βίλχελμ, και με μια κλωτσιά στο στήθος, τον ανάγκασε να τον κοιτάξει: αυτόν και ό, τι κρατούσε. Εκείνος συνοφρυώθηκε, έχοντας μια υποψία που τον ανατρίχιαζε.

-    Την ώρα που έσφαζα τη φοράδα σου μου πέρασε μια πολύ λογική σκέψη. Ένα ατίθασο άτι, όταν τιθασεύεται, αποκτά πέταλα ως δήλωση της υποταγής του, - οι μύες του νεανικού προσώπου συσπάστηκαν με φρίκη. Κι εσύ δεν είσαι τίποτα παραπάνω από ένα ατίθασο άτι…

-    Παραλογίζεσαι! ψέλλισε με διάπλατα μάτια, ενώ η καρδιά του πετάρισε τρομαγμένα.

-    Δεν υπάρχει τίποτα παράλογο για την Γκεστάπο, απάντησε άτεγκτα. Υπολοχαγέ, δεσ’ τον πάνω στον πάγκο.

Καθώς τον έσερνε προς τον ξύλινο πάγκο, ένιωσε ένα βίαιο καρδιοχτύπι στα χέρια του. Το σώμα έτρεμε από απόγνωση. Τον ξάπλωσε ανάσκελα κι, ενώ του έδενε τα χέρια στα λουριά, είδε στάλες ιδρώτα στο μέτωπό του. Ο συνταγματάρχης βρήκε, λοιπόν, το πιο αβάσταχτο μαρτύριο για το γιο του.

-   Ελάτε μαζί μου, στρατηγέ, για να έχετε ιδία άποψη, του είπε με ειρωνική ευγένεια.

Εκείνος πλησίασε κοντά στον πάγκο, αφήνοντας το στρατηγό λίγο πιο μακριά. Ο δεύτερος στρατιώτης είχε δέσει και τα πόδια. Στάθηκε δίπλα στο κεφάλι του Βίλχελμ που τον κοίταξε με πυρετικά μάτια.

-    Αν μου αποκαλύψεις τη νέα συχνότητα και τον κώδικα των Συμμάχων, θα γλιτώσεις το πετάλωμα.

-    Όχι! του είπε σιγά με τη δύναμη της απελπισίας.

-    Πολύ καλά. Βέβαια, δεν έχουμε επαγγελματία πεταλωτή, αλλά είμαι σίγουρος ότι δε σε πειράζει.

Έδωσε τα καρφάκια στο στρατιώτη που ήδη κρατούσε το ένα πέταλο. Ο δεύτερος έσφιγγε το πόδι του απ’ τον αστράγαλο για μεγαλύτερη σταθερότητα.

Ο Έστερς κοίταζε προβληματισμένος το στήθος του νεαρού που ανεβοκατέβαινε βιαστικά. Έσφιγγε τις δεμένες γροθιές του και τα δόντια. Θα άντεχε η καρδιά του; Κοίταξε το συνταγματάρχη που κοίταζε εκστασιασμένος το στρατιώτη να ακουμπά το σίδερο στο γυμνό πέλμα του Βίλχελμ. Σίγουρα, δεν τον ένοιαζε τίποτα.

Το σφυρί χτύπησε πάνω στο ένα καρφί, ένας κόκκινος πίδακας τινάχτηκε απ’ το πόδι και μια κραυγή έσπασε τη σιωπή, καθώς το σφυρί κατέβηκε ξανά, για να εφαρμόσει το καρφί στην εγκοπή.

-    Θα μπορούσα να σε φιμώσω, αλλά οι κραυγές σου θέλω ν’ ακούγονται, αλλιώς δε θα είχε νόημα.

Κι άλλα καρφιά βυθίστηκαν, ξεσκίζοντας ορμητικά το κρέας που έλιωνε σε υγρά ποταμάκια που έβαφαν το πέταλο, που σταθερά, εγκαταστάθηκε στο πέλμα, βαραίνοντας το πόδι και την αξιοπρέπεια του Βίλχελμ που σφάδαζε από πόνο και εξευτελισμό. Όλο το σώμα του ήταν μουσκεμένο απ’ τον ιδρώτα και η καρδιά του χτυπούσε έτοιμη να σπάσει σε κομμάτια.

Ο συνταγματάρχης κοίταξε, χαμογελώντας ειρωνικά, το στρατηγό που είχε χλομιάσει όσο, σχεδόν, και ο Βίλχελμ. Μετά έστρεψε όλη του την προσοχή στο γιο του.

-    Ποιον άσσο κρύβεις αυτήν τη φορά στο μανίκι σου, κύριε Στεφάνου; άκουσε από κάπου μακριά τη βαριά από ειρωνεία φωνή του συνταγματάρχη.

Οι στρατιώτες που είχε επιστρατεύσει ο Έστερς γελούσαν μοχθηρά και ειρωνικά, κάνοντας πιο αβάσταχτη τη ντροπή. Έσφιγγε τα μάτια, για να πονέσουν και να βουλώσουν τα αυτιά του.

-    Υπάρχει και δεύτερο πέταλο, ακούστηκε απόκοσμος ο φον Βέρτινγκερ. Να ζητήσω ξανά τους κωδικούς, ή είναι άδικος κόπος;

Οι ήχοι ήταν αδύνατο να συνδεθούν σε λέξεις με νόημα μες στη σκοτεινή αντάρα ενός πνεύματος που αναζητούσε, ανεπιτυχώς, μια διέξοδο απόδρασης.

Οι κραυγές πότε σπαρακτικές και πότε αδύναμα βογκητά, πότε ξέπνοοι αναστεναγμοί, συνόδεψαν ως το τέλος το έργο του ερασιτέχνη πεταλωτή. Λιποθύμησε. Ήταν η μόνη διέξοδος που υπήρχε και καθυστέρησε ασυγχώρητα να έρθει.

Η αιμορραγία ήταν μεγάλη και δε χρειάστηκε βαθιά περισυλλογή για τον φον Βέρτινγκερ, ώστε να αποφασίσει.

-    Θα σου καυτηριάσουμε τις πληγές, πέταξε με ευχαρίστηση στο γιο του που μόλις είχαν συνεφέρει. Αυτό θα κάνει καλύτερη την εφαρμογή των πετάλων.

-    Γίνεσαι γελοίος! το χλομό του πρόσωπο φωτίστηκε από τη μόνη δύναμη που του απόμεινε, αυτήν του θυμού.

Χαμογέλασε και με μια ματιά έδωσε εντολή να κάψουν το σίδερο, ώσπου να κοκκινίσει. Ο Βίλχελμ άκουσε τον ήχο του φλόγιστρου, πριν γευτεί τον ανείπωτο πόνο της σάρκας που ψήνεται, χωρίς σταματημό. Φώναξε μ’ όλη τη δύναμη που του είχε μείνει και οι φλέβες στο λαιμό του τεντώθηκαν άγρια σαν χορδές. Η καρδιά του φλεγόταν και από πανικό χοροπηδούσε να σπάσει το στέρνο. Χρειάζονταν αέρα, πνιγόταν. Τα μηνίγγια του πονούσαν, λες και τα κάρφωναν πυρωμένα καρφιά.

Οι φωνές έπαψαν να βγαίνουν απ’ το αναίσθητο κορμί του Βίλχελμ και, όσο οι στρατιώτες ανέλαβαν να τον συνεφέρουν, ο συνταγματάρχης αποφάσισε να ασχοληθεί με το στρατηγό που έμοιαζε έτοιμος να ξεράσει.

-    Πιστεύετε ότι κάποιος άλλος θα έκανε καλύτερα τη δουλειά μου; η περιφρόνησή του για την αδυναμία του στρατιωτικού ν’ αντέξει το θέαμα ξεχείλιζε.

Ο άλλος ένευσε αρνητικά.

-    Ωραία. Και τώρα, αφού ικανοποιήσατε την επιθυμία σας για εκδίκηση, μπορείτε να πηγαίνετε, ένα ξινό χαμόγελο στράβωσε το μάγουλό του. Χάιλ!

Τον παρακολούθησε να αποχωρεί απ’ το δωμάτιο μ’ ένα πρόσωπο παραμορφωμένο από τον εκνευρισμό και την αηδία κι επέστρεψε στον κρατούμενό του.

Όταν ένα παγωμένο κύμα τον επανέφερε στον κόσμο της οδύνης, ένιωσε το δάχτυλο του φον Βέρτινγκερ, να χαϊδεύει τον πρησμένο απ’ τα ουρλιαχτά λαιμό του.

-    Δεν έπρεπε να με προκαλέσεις, ψιθύρισε. Τώρα, θα μάθεις να περπατάς με τα πέταλα στα πόδια σου. Τι κατάντια για έναν αξιωματικό! Να γελάνε ανόητοι στρατιώτες με τα χάλια του! η περιφρόνηση δονούσε το στήθος του, συντροφιά με την άσβεστη οργή του.

Αλλά μόνο τα μάτια του Βίλχελμ είχαν, πλέον, ζωντάνια που πάσχιζαν να μην τη χάσουν. Δεν μπορούσε  να σκεφτεί, ούτε να αρθρώσει, ούτε να ξυπνήσει κάποιο συναίσθημα. Το μόνο που υπήρχε στο κορμί του ήταν δυο καυτά κομμάτια μετάλλου σφραγισμένα πάνω στα πόδια του και μια πικρή αίσθηση ήττας.

Διέταξε να τον λύσουν, να τον δέσουν με χειροπέδες και να τον σηκώσουν όρθιο. Επέμενε να τον αναγκάσει να περπατήσει με τα πέταλα στα πόδια. Πόδια πρησμένα, καταματωμένα με καμένη σάρκα που ακόμη ήταν μαλακή.

Η ζάλη στο κεφάλι του μαύριζε τα πάντα γύρω του. Τα μάτια του παρατηρούσαν αδιάφορα έναν κόσμο πίσω από το υγρό παραμορφωτικό παραπέτασμά τους. Δεν καταλάβαινε το λόγο όλης αυτής της φασαρίας. Ένιωθε τα χέρια που σαν μέγγενη έσφιγγαν τα μπράτσα του, αναγκάζοντας το κορμί του να στηριχθεί στα αδύναμα πόδια του. Άκουγε τα αποτρόπαια ουρλιαχτά κυνισμού και μίσους του πατέρα του που καυτηρίαζαν ανελέητα κάθε λύγισμα του κορμιού του.

-    Θέλω ν’ ακούσω τον ήχο των πετάλων στην πέτρα! ούρλιαζε.

Μα, όσο κι αν έσφιγγαν τα δόντια οι στρατιώτες, όσο κι αν βλαστημούσαν, το μόνο που κατάφερνε ήταν να κάνει ένα βήμα και μετά να σωριαστεί.

-    Ακόμη και τα ζώα μαθαίνουν να περπατούν με τα πέταλα, αλλά εσύ είσαι κάτι υποδεέστερο από ζώο!

Στα αυτιά του οι φωνές του έμοιαζαν με κραυγές τεράτων, μόνο τη σουβλιά του νοήματός τους καταλάβαινε, ερμήνευε τον τόνο της φωνής του. Ο ιδρώτας μούσκευε το κορμί του, κάνοντας τα χέρια των στρατιωτών να γλιστρούν πάνω στη σάρκα του, με αποτέλεσμα να γαντζώνουν τα νύχια τους, για να μην ξεφεύγει. Η καρδιά του χτυπούσε εντελώς ακανόνιστα, πιέζοντας και την ανάσα του να κάνει το ίδιο. Σφυριά χτυπούσαν το κρανίο του από μέσα. Ήθελε να ουρλιάξει, δεν άντεχε άλλο να ακούει τον πατέρα του και να νιώθει τα χλευαστικά βλέμματα των άλλων. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα άλλο στο πνεύμα του πέρα από εξάντληση, μια διαβρωτική εξάντληση που με τρόμο του έφερνε τη θύμηση της Νιόβης και το οικτρό θέαμα που θα αποτελούσε στα μάτια της.

Ο Έστερς παρακολουθούσε ασάλευτος, άφωνος, δεν πίστευε ότι θα μπορούσε ένας άνθρωπος να ταπεινωθεί τόσο πολύ, και, μάλιστα, ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ. Ωστόσο, ήταν αδύνατο να αισθανθεί οίκτο. Εκείνα τα μάτια που υψώνονταν τυχαία μόνο οίκτο δεν προκαλούσαν. Έκρυβαν μια βαθιά αξιοπρέπεια που κανένα πετάλωμα δεν αρκούσε, για να τη σβήσει. Ανατρίχιασε, αναλογιζόμενος τον αγώνα αυτού του ανθρώπου, που δεν είχε, πλέον, κανένα σύμμαχο, που ήταν έρμαιο των διαθέσεων ανθρώπων μανιασμένων εναντίον του.

Όταν ο συνταγματάρχης χόρτασε τον εξευτελισμό του Βίλχελμ, επέτρεψε να τον μεταφέρουν στο κλουβί του. Τον έσερναν άγαρμπα, διασκεδάζοντας με την επιβολή του ίδιου χλευαστικού παιχνιδιού στον εξαντλημένο κρατούμενο, μόνο που οι εκφράσεις τους γίνονταν βαριές, χυδαίες βρισιές και τα χέρια τους μακριά απ’ την επιτήρηση του συνταγματάρχη έψαυαν πρόστυχα το σώμα που τους παραδόθηκε, ζητώντας να κάνουν την ταπείνωση ακόμη πιο βαριά και αγιάτρευτη.

Είχαν σηκώσει την καταπακτή και έβαλαν τον μισοαναίσθητο νεαρό να σταθεί στο πρώτο σκαλί. Το χέρι του ενός, ζητώντας τάχα να τον στηρίξει, γλίστρησε στα οπίσθιά του με τη συνοδεία ενός διαπεραστικού γέλιου. Ο Βίλχελμ τινάχτηκε με απόγνωση.

Εκείνος, χαμογελώντας ειρωνικά, έλυσε τα χέρια του, αφήνοντας το αδύναμο σώμα να κατρακυλήσει πάνω στις σκάλες. Ο δεύτερος στρατιώτης που ακόμη δεν είχε περάσει την καταπακτή ρώτησε ανήσυχος.

-    Γλίστρησε ο ηλίθιος! γέλασε. Έλα, να δούμε.

Τον βρήκαν στο τελείωμα της σκάλας, κουλουριασμένο να σφαδάζει.

-    Αυτό να σου γίνει μάθημα, ηλίθιε!

Έριξε το φως του φακού πάνω στο διπλωμένο κορμί και στάθηκε στο γόνατο όπου έχασκε μια άσχημη πληγή. Το παντελόνι είχε σκιστεί και η επιγονατίδα, φεύγοντας απ’ τη θέση της, είχε διαπεράσει το κρέας, προκαλώντας αιμορραγία και το σπαραγμό του νεαρού.

Τον πέταξαν σαν σακί στη γωνιά του και τον έδεσαν, ενώ το ίδιο μονότονο γέλιο εξακολουθούσε.

-    Θα φάνε καλά τα σκουλήκια απόψε! πέταξε ο ένας ειρωνικά στο γερμένο στο στήθος κεφάλι του Βίλχελμ.

Περίμενε, ώσπου τα βήματά τους και το γέλιο να σβήσουν, τελείως, για να φωνάξει: ο καινούργιος πόνος έκαιγε το γόνατό του και προστιθέμενος στους υπάρχοντες δεν του άφηνε κανένα ψίχουλο αντοχής. Ήθελε να κλάψει από πόνο, από απόγνωση, από ανήμπορη λύσσα, από ποδοπατημένη αξιοπρέπεια, αλλά τα δάκρυα δεν έβγαιναν παρά μόνο από αντανακλαστική αντίδραση στις σφυριές του πόνου. Ακόμη κι όταν τα προσβλητικά λόγια και αγγίγματα επέστρεφαν το ίδιο κοφτερά, όπως πριν από λίγο.

Ο ιδρώτας που είχε μουσκέψει το παντελόνι τον γέμισε με τον τρόμο ότι μπορεί πάνω στον τρελό πόνο να μην κατάφερε να ελέγξει την ουροδόχο κύστη του. Το μυαλό του βυθίστηκε ακόμη μια φορά απόψε. Πόση αντοχή μπορεί να έκρυβε το σώμα του, αναρωτήθηκε με απογοήτευση. Τι άλλο έπρεπε να του κάνουν, για να πεθάνει;

Ένιωσε την απελπισία να τον λυγίζει και μαζί της την ντροπή, το φόβο, τις αυτομομφές και την αυτοεπιτίμηση. Δεν είχε ούτε μια ρανίδα πνευματικής αντοχής να τις αποκρούσει, καθώς του επαναλάμβαναν πιο πειστικά από ποτέ τις βρισιές που άκουγε από άλλα στόματα. Και ήξερε πως, αν ήθελε να μείνει μια στάλα αυτοσεβασμού ως το τέλος, έπρεπε να αφήσει σ’ ό, τι αρνητικό και απαισιόδοξο να τον διαβρώσει τώρα, για να μη γίνει παρουσία αυτών που θα το εκμεταλλεύονταν.

Τα πόδια του έκαιγαν με το μέταλλο, ξένο σώμα μες στη σάρκα να προκαλεί έντονες συσπάσεις, όλο το αίμα είχε μαζευτεί εκεί κάτω και ήταν σαν να προσπαθούσε να πετάξει το πέταλο. Το ένα του πόδι, αυτό με την εξαρθρωμένη επιγονατίδα έμενε ακίνητο, νεκρό, ποτίζοντας με αίμα το υγρό πάτωμα. Τα σπασμένα πλευρά του κατάλαβε ότι είχαν πολλαπλασιαστεί μετά το σφοδρό πέσιμο, ενώ και το κεφάλι του είχε αποκτήσει νέα θορυβώδη χτυπήματα.

Έσφιξε τις γροθιές τρελός από πόνο και τράβηξε τις αλυσίδες προς τα κάτω μ’ όλη τη δύναμη που εξαγρίωνε η απελπισία του. Ώστε, ή να τις ξερίζωνε απ’ τον τοίχο, ή έστω, να κόβονταν οι καρποί του και να έμεναν ελεύθερα τα ακρωτηριασμένα χέρια του. Δεν άντεχε άλλο πια δεμένος. Παραιτήθηκε, όταν το ατσάλι ξεκόλλησε όλα τα κακάδια απ’ τους καρπούς και το επιπλέον αιματοκύλισμα αποθάρρυνε την κουρασμένη του καρδιά.

Αυτό που δεν έλεγε να βγει απ’ τα μάτια του, βγήκε απ’ το στόμα του. Ξέρασε, ξέρασε πολλές φορές μηχανικά, παρ’ όλο που το στομάχι του περιείχε μόνο δυο ξεροκόμματα και μερικές στάλες νερό, φειδωλά δοσμένες απ’ τη μέρα της σύλληψής του. Καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά πως το στομάχι του με τις οδυνηρές για τον κορμό του συσπάσεις δεν απέβαλε το όποιο υπόλειμμα φαγητού, αλλά απέβαλε τις συσσωρευμένες προσβολές και ταπεινώσεις. Απέβαλε την βουβή του πίκρα και τη ροπή του να λυγίσει και να παραδοθεί.

Σήκωσε τα υγρά απ’ τον υψηλό πυρετό μάτια του στους σωλήνες που έσταζαν πιο πολύ από τις άλλες φορές, πρέπει να έβρεχε. Διψούσε τρομερά, όλο το κορμί του είχε γίνει μια έρημος που καλούσε με πόθο τη βροχή και τα υπολείμματα του εμετού κολλούσαν στον ουρανίσκο του. Δεν το σκέφτηκε: άνοιξε το στόμα του με ορμή και δέχτηκε σαν ευεργεσία τις στάλες των υγρών της αποχέτευσης.

Ήξερε πως κάπου εκεί έξω οι άνθρωποι που αγαπούσε άφηναν τη μυρωδιά του βρεγμένου χώματος να χαϊδεύει τα ρουθούνια τους. Υπήρχαν οι δικοί του άνθρωποι που χαίρονταν γι’ αυτόν την απεραντοσύνη του ουρανού, το άγριο, αδάμαστο τοπίο του βουνού. Τη ζεστασιά της σόμπας. Την καθαριότητα του κορμιού. Την απόλαυση ενός υγιούς ύπνου.

 


	48. Chapter 48

Ο συνταγματάρχης φον Βέρτινγκερ βρόντηξε την πόρτα του σπιτιού που αντήχησε σ’ όλο το ισόγειο. Επέστρεψε κατάκοπος, λες και είχε δουλέψει σε βαριά χειρωνακτική εργασία.

Προχώρησε βιαστικά ως το σαλόνι. Το σπίτι όπου πέρασε τους λίγους μήνες του στην Ελλάδα ο Βίλχελμ: αυτό τα έλεγε όλα. Το σπίτι είχε ακόμη την ευχάριστη, μαγνητική μυρωδιά του κορμιού του, που δεν μπορούσε να την εξαφανίσει όσες φορές κι αν διάταξε την υπηρέτρια να αερίσει το σπίτι, και, ίσως, κρυφά μέσα του να μην ήθελε να την εξαφανίσει: είχε, πλέον, γίνει αναπόσπαστο κομμάτι του αέρα που είχε ανάγκη, για να κρατηθεί στη ζωή, όπως όλα αυτά τα χρόνια άλλωστε.

Η γριά υπηρέτρια έσπευσε να τον ρωτήσει, αν χρειαζόταν τίποτα, ή αν ήθελε να ετοιμάσει το τραπέζι. Της απάντησε απότομα ότι ήθελε από αυτήν, απλώς, να εξαφανιστεί απ’ τα μάτια του. Φοβισμένη η γυναίκα υπάκουσε. Τον καιρό που είχαν μείνει μόνοι κατάλαβε πως η γυναίκα τον έτρεμε και τον απεχθάνονταν, ενώ αντίθετα, το νεαρό της αφέντη τον έβλεπε με μια παράξενη λατρεία, - ανεξήγητη και για την ίδια, αφού ο Βίλχελμ παρέμενε ένας από τους αξιωματικούς των κατακτητών.

Γι’ αυτήν και για όλο τον κόσμο ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ είχε επιστρέψει στο Βερολίνο, ελάχιστοι γνώριζαν τι πραγματικά συνέβη. Αυτός που καταζητούνταν και συνελήφθη παρέμενε ανώνυμος. Αν διέρρεε η αλήθεια, το ηθικό του γερμανικού στρατού θα κλονίζονταν απ’ το μέγεθος τέτοιας προδοσίας και οι Σύμμαχοι θα πανηγύριζαν. Ήταν σίγουρος πως ένας ιδιοφυής άνθρωπος, όπως ο Βίλχελμ, θα επέτρεψε μόνο σε ένα - δυο άτομα απ’ το συμμαχικό στρατόπεδο να γνωρίζουν την αληθινή ταυτότητα του πράκτορα Στεφάνου, οπότε ήταν εξασφαλισμένη κι από αυτήν την πλευρά η απόλυτη μυστικότητα. Όσο για το ότι κράτησαν μυστική τη σύλληψη του Στεφάνου, αυτό ήταν ένας κρυμμένος άσσος για τη γερμανική αντικατασκοπεία…

Δεν είχε καμιά όρεξη για φαγητό. Οι σημερινές του πράξεις του προκάλεσαν τέτοιο συναισθηματικό φόρτο που εξοστράκιζε οποιαδήποτε σωματική ανάγκη. Γέμισε ένα φαρδύ κολονάτο ποτήρι με ακριβό μπράντι και ήπιε μια γερή γουλιά, κοιτάζοντας απ’ το τεράστιο παράθυρο το καλοκαιρινό τοπίο που μούλιαζε κάτω από μια αργή, μονότονη, πυκνή βροχή. Τέτοιες συνθήκες θα μετέτρεπαν το υπόγειο κελί του σε αποπνικτικό βάλτο, φαντάστηκε τις ακαθαρσίες απ’ τους σωλήνες να διαποτίζουν το ταλαιπωρημένο κορμί και τα μακριά μαλλιά του. Κατέβασε μονορούφι το υπόλοιπο ποτό και βγάζοντας μια απόκοσμη κραυγή πέταξε το ποτήρι στο μάρμαρο που σχημάτιζε το τζάκι.

Κοίταξε ανέκφραστος τα κομματάκια που γυάλιζαν στο φως του πολυέλαιου. Μούγκρισε άλλη μία φορά και όρμησε στα σκαλιά που οδηγούσαν στον επάνω όροφο.

Εισέβαλε σαν πεινασμένος λύκος στο δωμάτιο του γιου του όπου τα πράγματά του είχαν μείνει απείραχτα. Είχε σφάξει το άλογό του, τώρα θα κατέστρεφε κάθε προσωπικό του αντικείμενο. Ωστόσο, εκεί μέσα δεν υπήρχε τίποτα που να μπορούσε να χαρακτηριστεί «προσωπικό», πέρα από κάτι βιβλία: το «Τάδε Έφη Ζαρατούστρα» και η «Αντιγόνη». Γέλασε με κακία. Οι πνευματικές ανησυχίες ενός ελεεινού προδότη, σκέφτηκε την ώρα που η καταστροφική του μανία ξέσπασε στις σελίδες.

Η περιέργεια περισσότερο απ’ την προηγούμενη παρόρμηση καταστροφής έκανε τα βιαστικά χέρια του να ψαχουλεύσουν το γραφείο του. Έκλεισε στα δάχτυλά του την κλασική πένα που χρησιμοποιούσε, τη δάγκωσε, για να αισθανθεί τα ίχνη των δαχτύλων του πάνω. Την παράτησε.

Άνοιξε το μεγάλο συρτάρι. Ένας σωρός χαρτιά, χωρίς σημασία: τα αντίγραφα των αναφορών του για τις δυνάμεις κατοχής στην Ελλάδα, προσεγμένες, με τον αυστηρό, αλλά καλλιτεχνικό γραφικό του χαρακτήρα. Καθαρά υπηρεσιακός λόγος, με λεπτομερείς, ακριβείς περιγραφές που δεν είχαν τίποτα το επιλήψιμο. Προτάσεις για την αναδιάρθρωση του στρατού που φανέρωναν οργανωτική μεγαλοφυΐα. Τίποτα δεν υποδήλωνε την βαριά προδοσία. Πού, λοιπόν, κρυβόταν το κακό; Ποια ήταν η ρίζα του; ρώτησε με οργισμένη απορία.

Τα αδιάκριτα δάχτυλά του ένιωσαν μια σκληρή επιφάνεια. Την ξέθαψε κάτω απ’ το σωρό των εγγράφων. Η έκπληξη παρέλυσε τη σκέψη και το σώμα του. Τα μάτια του ερευνούσαν. Ήταν μια παλιά φωτογραφία του Ματτίας φον Βέρτινγκερ, πολύ πριν συμμετάσχει στην ίδρυση του Εθνοσοσιαλιστικού Κόμματος, ένα χρόνο πριν πάρει το μωρό που έσκουζε στα χέρια του. Μια φωτογραφία με σκηνικό τη συνοικία του Ψυχικού, εκεί όπου είχε καταλύσει στο τελευταίο του ταξίδι στην Αθήνα, δυο σπίτια απόσταση απ’ το σπίτι των Στεφάνου. Τα μάτια του, τι παράξενα, δεν έμοιαζαν κρυστάλλινα: έκρυβαν την απατηλή φωτεινή σκιά της ευτυχίας, της αγαλλίασης που φέρνει το αίσθημα ότι αγαπάς, επιτέλους, αληθινά και αγαπιέσαι..

Μα πού την ανακάλυψε αυτήν τη φωτογραφία το κάθαρμα; Πίστευε ότι την είχε ξεφορτωθεί μαζί με τα υπόλοιπα ενθύμια εκείνης της περιόδου. Αλλά φαίνεται ότι ο μικρός διάολος, αψηφώντας τις φοβέρες του, έψαχνε στα πράγματά του. Γιατί την είχε μαζί του;

-    Σ’ αγαπάει, του απάντησε μια αιθέρια αισθαντική φωνή που τον έκανε να παγώσει.

Γύρισε σαν να τον χτύπησε ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα. Το θέαμα τον έκανε να βάλει τα γέλια, κάτι δυνατά, υστερικά γέλια.

-    Αυτό μου έλειπε! Να αρχίσω να βλέπω και να συνομιλώ με φαντάσματα!

Το γεγονός ότι  έβλεπε μπροστά του τη Δανάη, όπως την πρωτογνώρισε, πριν από 28, πάνω - κάτω, χρόνια, με το γαλάζιο ανεμικό φόρεμα που χάιδευε ανάλαφρα τις χαριτωμένες αναλογίες της, δεν του προκαλούσε τρόμο, ή έκπληξη, μόνο μια αυτοσαρκαστική διάθεση. Δε θα μπορούσε να πάρει καλύτερη μορφή η συνείδησή του..! Η μορφή της δροσερή, νεανική και συνάμα να αποπνέει τη φλόγα της δυνατής ψυχής που έκρυβε μέσα της. Τα μαύρα της μάτια έναστρα, όπως η νύχτα, τον αντίκριζαν μ’ εκείνο το βλέμμα της περήφανης ανεξαρτησίας που συναντούσε κάθε μέρα στο Βίλχελμ. Χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά: είναι εκπληκτικό το πόσο μοιάζουν.

-    Φύγε, της είπε, αλλά αμφέβαλλε αν το ήθελε πραγματικά.

Εκείνη χαμογέλασε με σιγουριά που φανέρωνε ότι κατάλαβε τη βαθύτερη αμφιβολία του.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ γύρισε την πλάτη, νομίζοντας ότι αυτό θα έδιωχνε την οπτασία. Αυτό του έλειπε: η παράνοια. Ένιωσε κάτι στον ώμο του, τινάχτηκε σαν πληγωμένο φίδι. Το πάλλευκο, αέρινο χέρι της τον άγγιζε τρυφερά, όπως.. Ανατρίχιασε ευχάριστα.

-    Γιατί, Ματτίας;

Άφησε το πρόσωπό του να έρθει κοντά στο βελούδινο δικό της, η λαχτάρα να την αγγίξει έκανε τα χέρια του να τρέμουν.

-    Γιατί δεν τον αγάπησες;

Τα μάτια του σπινθηροβόλησαν άγρια και τινάχτηκε μακριά της.

-    Ώστε γι’ αυτό πρόκειται, για τον πολύτιμο γιο σου. Μην ανησυχείς, όσο κι αν στον αργήσω, οπωσδήποτε θα γίνει δικός σου: έτσι κι αλλιώς, τώρα πια περισσότερο ανήκει στον κόσμο το δικό σου, παρά στων ζωντανών, το πρόσωπό του είχε παραμορφωθεί από κακία. Αυτό δεν ήθελες;

-    Γιατί;

Εκείνος κατάλαβε πως δεν είχε νόημα να αρνιέται να απαντήσει, αν όχι στη Δανάη, τότε στον εαυτό του, στην προσωποποιημένη συνείδησή του. Την κοίταξε στα μάτια.

-    Όταν ήρθα να πάρω το μωρό σου, ήμουν πρόθυμος να το αγαπήσω, άλλωστε είχε το αίμα μου. Καθώς, όμως, πρόσεχα καλύτερα, συνειδητοποιούσα την αλήθεια: αυτό το παιδί είχε τα χείλη σου, τα μάτια σου, το πείσμα σου, το πνεύμα σου. Ήσουν εσύ που θα με στοίχειωνες με τη μορφή του για όλη μου τη ζωή! Ωστόσο, δε θα σας άφηνα.

-    Και τον μίσησες, όπως μίσησες εμένα, αποκρίθηκε με μια απόκοσμη ηρεμία.

-    Ναι, ένα παιδάκι που δε μου έκανε τίποτα, που με κοίταζε στα μάτια, εκλιπαρώντας για την αγάπη μου, λίγη τρυφερότητα, παραδέχτηκε, χωρίς να χαμηλώσει τα μάτια.

-    Αγάπη που δεν του έδωσες ποτέ.

-    Πώς θα μπορούσα; Είχα δώσει όλη μου την αγάπη σε σένα και είχα προδοθεί: πώς ήταν δυνατόν να κάνω το ίδιο λάθος μ’ ένα πλάσμα πάνω στο οποίο έβλεπα εσένα;

-    Σε πρόδωσα λες; Μα τι περίμενες να κάνω, Ματτίας; Να αφήσω τον άντρα και το παιδί μου, για να είμαι η αιώνια ερωμένη σου στη Γερμανία; Αυτό δε θα το έκανα για κανέναν άντρα!

-    Αν μ’ αγαπούσες πραγματικά, θα έφευγες μαζί μου κι εγώ θα ξεκινούσα καινούργια ζωή, είπε πικρά.

-    Δε θα το ‘κανες. Το ήξερα και το ξέρεις κι εσύ: οι φιλοδοξίες σου βρίσκονταν πιο πάνω από κάθε συναίσθημα. Δε θα γκρέμιζες την υψηλή κοινωνική σου θέση και τον σπουδαίο γάμο σου για χάρη του έρωτα, προκαλώντας ένα σκάνδαλο που θα σε κατέστρεφε. Δεν ήσουν πρόθυμος να εγκαταλείψεις τίποτα για χάρη κανενός.

-    Γιατί, λοιπόν, κράτησες το παιδί μου;

-    Δεν ξέρω. Ίσως, γιατί δεν ήθελα να σκοτώσω το τελευταίο απομεινάρι αυτού που νιώσαμε, γιατί ήμουν σίγουρη πως κι εσύ το είχες νιώσει.

-    Μου το παρέδωσες, όμως, γέλασε μοχθηρά. Τίποτα δε σε εμπόδισε να εγκαταλείψεις ΑΥΤΟ το παιδί σου! Και ήταν σαν να μου έδινες με την ευλογία σου το μέσο της διαρκούς εκδίκησής μου!

-    Πάψε! είδε τα μάτια της να φλέγονται με αληθινές φλόγες. Σου έδωσα το Λευτέρη, γιατί πίστευα ότι θα τον αγάπαγες και θα του εξασφάλιζες τη ζωή που εγώ ποτέ δε θα μπορούσα. Νομίζεις ότι ήταν εύκολη απόφαση να σου δώσω το μωρό μου που σφάδαζε, ξέροντας ότι δε θα το έβλεπα ποτέ στη ζωή μου;! Το μόνο που παρακαλούσα ήταν να το αγαπήσεις, αν και βαθιά μέσα μου, μέρα με τη μέρα, μεγάλωνε η βεβαιότητα πως δε θα ήσουν άξιος.

Γέλασε, κουνώντας το κεφάλι.

-    Σωστή η βεβαιότητά σου! Ορκίστηκα απ’ την αρχή αυτήν την εικόνα σου να μην την αφήσω να μου ξεφύγει! Να τη θέσω υπό την εξουσία μου και να τη φυλακίσω, ώστε ν’ ανήκει μόνο σε μένα! έσφιξε τη γροθιά του. Κατάφερε, όμως, να με εξαπατήσει, γνήσιος απόγονός σου! Με πρόδωσε με το χειρότερο τρόπο, με ντρόπιασε. Όμως, θα πληρώσει, όπως δεν πλήρωσες εσύ!

-    Τα χέρια σου έχουν το αίμα του, χαμογέλασε, δείχνοντας έναν λεκέ από ξεραμένο αίμα στην ανάποδη της παλάμης του. Ο Λευτέρης θα πεθάνει, αν αυτή είναι η επιθυμία σου, το θέμα είναι: πώς εσύ θα συνεχίσεις, χωρίς αυτόν;

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ κοίταξε έκπληκτος το χέρι του που είχε ξεχάσει να πλύνει, μετά κοίταξε με γουρλωμένα μάτια το αερικό που ξάφνου πήρε να ξεθωριάζει. Άπλωσε τα χέρια του ικετευτικά.

-    Όχι, μη φεύγεις! Μη μ’ αφήνεις πάλι.

Την τύλιξε στην αγκαλιά του και ακούμπησε το μάγουλό του στο δικό της. Ένιωσε υγρό στα μάτια του.

 


	49. Chapter 49

Μέσα στο χώρο ανάκρισης περίμενε να του φέρουν το Βίλχελμ και ένιωθε το βλέμμα απορίας του Έστερς καρφωμένο επάνω του. Σίγουρα, ακόμη κι αυτός καταλάβαινε ότι είχε κάτι παράξενο επάνω του.

Τον έφεραν με σπρωξιές και τον κάθισαν στην καρέκλα μπροστά του.

Δεν μπορούσε να στηρίξει το κεφάλι του που έπεσε αμέσως στο στήθος. Τα κολλημένα απ’ το αίμα ανάκατα μαλλιά του έκρυψαν το παραμορφωμένο πρόσωπό του. Κοίταξε πάνω στο μισόγυμνο, παγωμένο, κορμί του τα υπολείμματα του εμετού που έμειναν κολλημένα πάνω του. Πρόσεξε συνοφρυωμένος την επιγονατίδα που έχασκε μέσα απ’ το γδαρμένο κρέας. Κούνησε το κεφάλι και κοίταξε θυμωμένα τους στρατιώτες που ενήργησαν, χωρίς να το διατάξει.

Ο Βίλχελμ μύριζε από ιδρώτα και βρωμιά. Ανάσαινε βαριά με το χαρακτηριστικό ρυθμό ανθρώπου που ψήνεται στον πυρετό.

Τον κοίταζε αποχαυνωμένος. Δεν τον αναγνώριζε κι αυτό έθρεφε την ικανοποίησή του. Ένα κουρέλι. Με το λυγισμένο δείκτη του κάτω απ’ το καλυμμένο με γένια, ξερό αίμα και κομμάτια εμετού, σαγόνι του Βίλχελμ ανασήκωσε με ευκολία το πρόσωπό του, για να αντικρίσει τα ίδια μάτια: ήταν εξοργιστικό το ότι η έκφραση των ματιών του δεν άλλαζε.

-    Αρρώστησες και ακόμη είναι τέλη Αυγούστου, πώς θα βγάλεις το φθινόπωρο στο κλουβί σου; καμιά απάντηση. Πλησιάζει η μεγάλη δεξίωση του διοικητή, είπε απλά. Όλοι θα απορήσουν με την απουσία σου, μεγάλο κρίμα που θα απουσιάζει ένας απ’ τους πιο επιβλητικούς αξιωματικούς μας!

Ο νεαρός τον κοίταξε βλοσυρά: λες και όλα αυτά είχαν κάποια σημασία γι’ αυτόν. Ωστόσο, είχαν, αλλά όχι αυτήν που υποψιαζόταν και ήθελε να επιβάλει ο συνταγματάρχης.

-    Ευτυχώς, αυτό το απέφυγα, απάντησε με όση δύναμη είχαν τα κουρασμένα πνευμόνια του.

Ο συνταγματάρχης, χωρίς να εκνευριστεί, με την υπομονή ενός καλοπροαίρετου ιερέα της Ιεράς Εξέτασης, έσκυψε στο αυτί του.

-    Κι όμως, είναι κρίμα να βασανίζεται έτσι ένας άνθρωπος σαν και σένα. Οι δικές σου αρετές δεν είναι ούτε για τη φυλακή, ούτε για αλυσίδες, ούτε για βασανιστήρια, - εκείνος τον κοίταξε, πασχίζοντας να διώξει τη θολούρα απ’ τα μάτια του, δηλώνοντας ότι το παραμύθι του ήταν γνωστό. Μια δήλωση μετάνοιας είναι το μόνο που χρειάζεται από σένα: αρκεί για κάποιον που με τις ικανότητές του υπηρέτησε άξια το Γ’ Ράιχ, μέχρι να παρασυρθεί. Στο κάτω - κάτω, τα λάθη είναι ανθρώπινα και οι νέοι είναι επιρρεπείς σ’ αυτά. Άλλωστε, εσύ μπορείς να επανορθώσεις το όποιο κακό προκάλεσες και, μάλιστα, χωρίς κόπο. Καν’ το και θα επανέλθεις στο αξίωμά σου. Θα έχεις τις παλιές σου τιμές και όλοι θα ξεχάσουμε το παραστράτημά σου. Όσο για την καταγωγή.., οι κανόνες υπάρχουν, για να γίνονται εξαιρέσεις.

Ο Έστερς κοιτούσε συνοφρυωμένος, ερεθισμένος. Δεν πίστευε σ’ αυτά που άκουγε: αυτό ήταν κατάφορη αδικία. Έκανε τόσο κόπο, τόσο αγώνα, για να τον ξεμπροστιάσει και τώρα με μια του κουβέντα θα του τα συγχωρούσαν όλα;

Τα λόγια του συνταγματάρχη στ’ αυτιά ενός πεινασμένου και διψασμένου στον έσχατο βαθμό ανθρώπου, ο οποίος δεν μπορούσε στιγμή να ξεφύγει απ’ τους αφόρητους πόνους και το μόνιμο τριβέλισμα της πείνας, και ο πυρετός τυμπάνιζε το κεφάλι του. Ενός ανθρώπου που είχε ακόμη στα πόδια του τις σφραγίδες της έσχατης ταπείνωσης, συνιστούσαν το μεγαλύτερο πειρασμό, την ωραιότερη υπόσχεση. Άλλωστε, για πρώτη φορά μετά από καιρό, μια φωνή ηρεμίας. Όμως, για το Βίλχελμ ήταν ξεκάθαρη η τακτική, εντελώς σαθρή η επιχειρηματολογία και πολύ κακή η ερμηνεία. Έβαλε τα γέλια, για να διώξει την παρόρμηση να βογκήξει από ανόητη ελπίδα.

-    Και η δήλωση μετάνοιας τι θα είναι;

-    Ο μυστικός κώδικας των άγγλων και η κρυψώνα του χρυσού.

-    Μόνο;

Το γέλιο αυτήν τη φορά βγήκε σαν καυτό κύμα, για να απαντήσει. Άφοβο και προκλητικό, μια φλόγα που υποδαύλιζε το αίμα στις φλέβες του φον Βέρτινγκερ. Και καθησύχαζε τους ματαιόδοξους φόβους του Έστερς.

Ο συνταγματάρχης αποφάσισε πως είχε κάνει αρκετά για το καλό του Γ’ Ράιχ, αρκετή υπομονή. Άρπαξε απ’ τα μαλλιά το νεαρό και του τράβηξε το κεφάλι, κόβοντάς του την ανάσα με τη σφοδρότητα της κίνησης.

-    Κοροϊδεύεις, κάθαρμα! άφησε την οργή του να ξεχυθεί σαν πλημμύρα. Γλίτωσες εβραίους απ’ το Άουσβιτς;

-    Και όχι μόνο!

-    Έσωσες αιχμάλωτους αξιωματικούς των συμμάχων, βοηθώντας τους να  δραπετεύσουν απ’ τα κρατητήρια της Γκεστάπο; συνέχισε την απαγγελία του μακροσκελούς κατηγορητηρίου.

-    Ναι, απάντησε ήσυχα, ακούγοντας την καταδίκη του.

-    Πρόδωσες μυστικά του Γ’ Ράιχ στους συμμάχους, οργανώνοντας καίρια χτυπήματα εναντίον του γερμανικού στρατού;

-    Ακριβώς, και οφείλω να ομολογήσω ότι το ευχαριστήθηκα, η καρδιά του χτυπούσε ήπια, χωρίς αγωνία, μολονότι γνώριζε τι θα επακολουθούσε.

-    Άνθρωποι σαν και σένα δεν μετανοούν, είπε με σκληρό τρόπο, αφήνοντας τα μαλλιά του. Σηκώθηκε. Εσύ το διάλεξες απ’ την αρχή ως το τέλος. Εσχάτη προδοσία.

-    Μπορώ να σας βεβαιώσω πως περισσότερο εσχάτη δεν μπορεί να γίνει!

Του πήρε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, ώσπου να διατάξει τη νέα ανελέητη μαστίγωσή του. Η σάρκα στην πλάτη πήρε δειλά να επουλώνει τα τραύματά της και ήταν καιρός να καγχάσουν με την ανόητα ανώφελη προσπάθειά της.

Όταν μετά από μακρόσυρτες στιγμές φριχτού βασανισμού και κραυγών, που έκλεισαν το λαιμό του, ένιωσε με τις μουδιασμένες αισθήσεις του να του λύνουν τα χέρια απ’ το σχοινί, άφησε την αγαλλίαση να μαλακώσει τον κουρασμένο χτύπο της καρδιάς του. Του φόρεσαν πρόχειρα μια χοντρή μάλλινη μπλούζα τη ζεστασιά της οποίας ευχαριστήθηκε, αν και υποψιάστηκε πως ο απώτερος σκοπός ήταν να μη φαίνεται το αίμα που ακαριαία την πότισε. Του πέρασαν χειροπέδες και κάλυψαν τα πόδια του με πανιά, για να μη διακρίνονται τα πέταλα, που φλόγιζαν τα πόδια του.

Προς έκπληξή του τον οδήγησαν στο δωμάτιο επισκεπτηρίου. Ανοίγοντας την πόρτα, η έκπληξή του έγινε ανείπωτη χαρά που λειτούργησε σαν πανίσχυρο παυσίπονο. Ήταν η γιαγιά του: δεν πίστευε στα μάτια του, μήπως ονειρεύονταν; Τον έβαλαν να καθίσει και τους άφησαν μόνους.

Το πιο όμορφο χαμόγελό του είδε η κυρία Άννα να σχηματίζεται στο σακατεμένο πρόσωπό του. Χωρίς να το θέλει, η γυναίκα δάκρυσε και τα τρεμάμενα χέρια της έσφιξαν, όσο πιο απαλά μπορούσε, το πρόσωπό του, που τόσο πόνο της προκαλούσε να το βλέπει.

-    Παιδί μου, ψέλλισε συγκινημένη και τα χείλη της χάιδεψαν τη βαθιά πληγή που είχε προκαλέσει το καμτσίκι στο μάτι του.

-    Πώς σε άφησαν; ρώτησε με δυσκολία.

-    Ο πα.., διέκοψε, βλέποντας πιο έντονες τις πληγές του, ο συνταγματάρχης δε μου αρνήθηκε. Άγγελέ μου.., αναστέναξε, χωρίς να είναι ικανή ν’ αρθρώσει οτιδήποτε.

-    Δε φαντάζεσαι πόση δύναμη μου έδωσε που σε είδα.. Είχα ανάγκη να δω κάποιον που μ’ αγαπάει.., η φωνή του έσβησε.

Χάιδεψε τα βρώμικα μαλλιά του.

-    Δε σε ξεχνάμε. Κάνε κουράγιο. Η Ελένη..

-    Η Ελένη δεν πρέπει να κάνει πίσω σε ό, τι είπαμε, ψιθύρισε με την αποφασιστικότητα να δίνει ζωντάνια στα θολά μάτια του. Δεν είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή για μένα, πρέπει να περιμένει.

-    Δε θέλουμε να σε εγκαταλείψουμε στα χέρια του.

-    Μπορώ ν’ αντέξω, απάντησε, κρύβοντας καλά την αμφιβολία του. Άλλωστε, αυτήν τη στιγμή οποιαδήποτε απόπειρα είναι καταδικασμένη. Γιαγιά, πες της να περιμένει, θα έρθει η κατάλληλη στιγμή.

Η βεβαιότητα που ζωγραφίζονταν σε όλο του το πρόσωπο μπορεί να την έπεισε, αλλά τα χείλη της σφίχτηκαν, βλέποντας το αίμα που έσταξε απ’ την πλάτη του στο πάτωμα.

-    Γιαγιά, με συγχώρεσε; ψέλλισε βραχνά, εννοώντας την παρακοή της διαταγής της να μη γυρίσει στην Αθήνα.

Εκείνη χαμογέλασε και το χαραγμένο απ’ τα χρόνια πρόσωπό της γέμισε τρυφερότητα.

-    Ξέρεις ότι η Ελένη δεν είναι δυνατό να θυμώσει μαζί σου. Μου είπε να σου μηνύσω ότι ο χρυσός είναι ξανά στα χέρια τους και μαζί της βρίσκεται και μια άλλη καρδιά που αγωνιά για σένα.

Εκείνος αναπήδησε με ενθουσιασμό που γιάτρεψε ξαφνικά τις πληγές του. Για λίγο πίστεψε πως θα μπορούσε να αντέξει οτιδήποτε.

-    Η Νιόβη; τα μάτια του γυάλισαν, αλλά κράτησε για τον εαυτό του τα υπόλοιπα.

Ένευσε καταφατικά, χαμογελώντας συγκαταβατικά.

-    Η θυσία σου απέδωσε.., συνέχισε με σοβαρότητα που έκανε τα μεγάλα μάτια της θεϊκά.

-    Ποια θυσία; απάντησε με αποποίηση της λέξης.

-    Ο Φώτης και η Αργυρούλα είναι ασφαλείς στη Θεσσαλονίκη. Ελπίζω πως αυτό το νέο θα καθησυχάσει την κουρασμένη ψυχή σου.

Χαμήλωσε τα μάτια, τα πέταλα του θύμισαν με ένα κύμα απανωτών πόνων την παρουσία τους.

-    Φυσικά, απάντησε, κουρασμένος ξαφνικά από τη σκληρή υπενθύμιση του εξευτελισμού του. Όλα όσα μου είπες είναι..

Δεν ολοκλήρωσε, γιατί ένας δυνατός κόμπος έφραξε το λαιμό του, κάνοντας το κεφάλι του να γείρει. Δεν είχε τη δύναμη, ή τη θέληση να το ανασηκώσει. Είχε την απαίσια μυρωδιά του σάπιου κορμιού του στα ρουθούνια του. Η πείνα κεντούσε τα σωθικά του.

Σηκώθηκε και τον αγκάλιασε, κλείνοντας τα μάτια από οδύνη για όσα καταλάβαινε, χωρίς να της τα πει. Το αίμα του μούσκευε τα μαύρα της ρούχα. Έσφιξε το πυρωμένο κεφάλι του στο στήθος της, τα μάτια της είχαν βουρκώσει.

-    Αρκετά! διαπέρασε το δωμάτιο η φωνή του φον Βέρτινγκερ. Παρ’ τον από δω, διάταξε τον Έστερς που κοίταζε βλοσυρά την αρχοντική γυναίκα.

Εκείνη ακολούθησε τον υπολοχαγό, μέχρι την πόρτα, προσπαθώντας να κρατήσει μέσα της τη ζεστασιά του εγγονού της. Ο νεαρός την κοίταξε.

-    Σ’ αγαπώ, Λευτέρη, του φώναξε και ο φον Βέρτινγκερ γέλασε ηχηρά.

\-    Καλά που το θυμήθηκες, κυρία Ναυπλιώτη!

Τον κοίταξε, αγριεμένη λύκαινα, έτοιμη να κατασπαράξει.

-    Αυτό το αίμα που χύνεις, αυτή η σάρκα που κομματιάζεις είναι δικιά σου!

-    Ναι.. Τα έχω ξανακούσει αυτά. Άκου, κυρά μου, ο μπάσταρδος της κόρης σου αποφάσισε ποιανού το αίμα κυλά στις φλέβες του: της σκύλας της μάνας του! Ε, αυτό το αίμα θα το κάνω να χυθεί όλο στην κοπριά, εκεί που του αξίζει! Αυτό να μηνύσεις στην εγγονή σου: ότι νίκησα. Τελειώσαμε!

Έστρεψε να φύγει.

-    Και να σκεφτείς ότι σ’ αγάπησε! του έφτυσε την περιφρόνησή της.

Ο συνταγματάρχης γέλασε ειρωνικά και την κοίταξε για μια στιγμή στα μάτια.

-    Συλλάβετέ την! στράφηκε στους στρατιώτες.

Τα μάτια του Βίλχελμ πλημμύρισαν με φρίκη και η απόγνωσή του τον έκανε να τιναχτεί προς το μέρος του πατέρα του.

-    Όχι!

-    Γιατί όχι, Βίλχελμ; ρώτησε με μοχθηρία, χρησιμοποιώντας για πρώτη φορά μετά από καιρό το όνομα του γιου του. Θα παρακολουθήσει την ανάκρισή σου και τότε θα διαπιστώσουμε πόσο αγαπάει τον… εγγονό της.

Η ηλικιωμένη γυναίκα με τα μπράτσα της σφιγμένα από έναν στρατιώτη κοίταζε με απύθμενο μίσος τον Ματτίας φον Βέρτινγκερ που της χαμογελούσε ειρωνικά.

-    Αν σε αγαπάει όσο λέει, θα κάνει κάποιες… θυσίες, για να σταματήσει το μαρτύριό σου. Θα μας πει, ας πούμε, πού βρίσκεται η εγγονή της.

-    Το ξέρεις ότι δε θα το κάνει, απάντησε ο Βίλχελμ με τα μάτια του ακόμη πιο  πυρετικά.

-    Αν δεν το κάνει, σημαίνει ότι δε σ’ αγαπάει όσο αρέσκεται να λέει, οπότε δε θα την πειράξει να μας κάνει συντροφιά σε όλη τη διάρκεια της ανάκρισής σου, τα γεμάτα κακία μάτια του κάρφωναν τα μάτια του γιου του.

-    Αυτό θα τη σκοτώσει!

-    Λες να μ’ ενδιαφέρει; Πάμε; έκανε νόημα στον Έστερς να απομακρύνει το Βίλχελμ.

-    Όχι, ψέλλισε εκείνος και, ξεφεύγοντας απ’ τα χέρια του υπολοχαγού, έπεσε στα γόνατα, μολονότι πλήρωσε βαρύ αντίτιμο σε σουβλερούς πόνους.

Ο Έστερς και τα τσιράκια του κοιτούσαν άφωνοι από έκπληξη, ενώ τα μάτια της κυρίας Άννας είχαν πλημμυρίσει με δάκρυα. Ήταν η έκφραση του συνταγματάρχη που έμοιαζε ανεξιχνίαστη, με τα πετρωμένα μάτια του πάνω στο πρόσωπο του Βίλχελμ.

-    Θα μου πεις αυτά που θέλω; ρώτησε, χαμογελώντας, τελικά, ειρωνικά.

Ο νεαρός ένευσε αρνητικά και ο συνταγματάρχης έσμιξε τα χείλη.

-    Τότε, προχωράμε στο αρχικό μας πρόγραμμα, δήλωσε αδιάφορα.

-    Σε παρακαλώ, είπε δυνατά ο Βίλχελμ, κοιτώντας τον στα μάτια και τόσο καθαρά, που ο Ματτίας φον Βέρτινγκερ απόρησε: πίστευε ότι δε θα μπορούσε να αρθρώσει σωστά μια λέξη που δεν τον άκουσε ποτέ στη ζωή του να προφέρει.

Έσφιξε στις χούφτες του το πρόσωπο του γονατισμένου νεαρού και ανάγκασε το κεφάλι του να πλησιάσει, όσο γινόταν, το δικό του. Κάρφωσε τα παγωμένα μάτια του στα πυρετικά μάτια του Βίλχελμ, που τον κάρφωναν με την ίδια δύναμη.

Η κυρία Άννα θέλησε να φωνάξει, να σταματήσει την ικεσία του εγγονού της, αλλά η φωνή έμοιαζε κάθε φορά να υποχωρεί πιο βαθιά μέσα στα πνευμόνια της.

-    Σε ικετεύω, συνέχισε το ίδιο σταθερά ο Βίλχελμ, έχοντας τα μάτια του πατέρα του στα δικά του. κατάφερνε μετά βίας να μην τρέμει, παρά την υπερπροσπάθειά του να εκφέρει αυτές τις λέξεις, που, μάλιστα, τις απηύθυνε στον πατέρα του.

Εκείνος, χωρίς να το αντιληφθεί, έκανε το σφίξιμο των χεριών του πιο δυνατό και, δίχως να αποτραβήξει το βλέμμα του απ’ τα μάτια του Βίλχελμ, διάταξε τον στρατιώτη να αφήσει την ηλικιωμένη γυναίκα.

Του πήρε άλλο ένα λεπτό, για να ξεφύγει απ’ την έλξη που του ασκούσαν τα μάτια του νεαρού. Έδωσε εντολή να τον μεταφέρουν πίσω στο δωμάτιο ανάκρισης.

-    Είδες τι τον ανάγκασες να κάνει; ρώτησε με περιφρόνηση τη γυναίκα, όταν έμειναν μόνοι. Ο Βίλχελμ δε θα εξευτελιζόταν έτσι για κανέναν. Ούτε για τον ίδιο του τον εαυτό!

-    Εξευτελισμός; σκούπιζε ακόμη τα δάκρυά της, παρόλα αυτά το βλέμμα της ήταν άγριο. Ήταν μια υπέροχη πράξη που ποτέ δε θα καταλάβεις! Δε σου άξιζε να έχεις αυτό το παιδί…

-    ΕΣΕΙΣ μου το δώσατε, απάντησε ειρωνικά.

-    Ένα δώρο που δεν εκτίμησες ποτέ σου και κάποτε θα μετανιώσεις γι’ αυτό, έσφιξε τα δόντια της και βγήκε απ’ το δωμάτιο, αδιάφορη για την ειρωνεία στο πρόσωπο του συνταγματάρχη.

Όταν επέστρεψε κι ο ίδιος στο χώρο της ανάκρισης, είχαν ήδη γδύσει τον Βίλχελμ που περίμενε καρτερικά να πληροφορηθεί το αντίτιμο που έπρεπε να πληρώσει.

Ο πατέρας του μπήκε στο χώρο με σκοτεινιασμένα μάτια και συννεφιασμένο πρόσωπο. Βιαζόταν. Ήρθε κοντά του.

-    Ξέρεις ότι για όλα υπάρχει αντίτιμο, του είπε άγρια.

-    Το ξέρω, απάντησε ήσυχα, κρατώντας την εξάντληση από όσα προηγήθηκαν για τον εαυτό του. Μην το καθυστερείς.

Δε δίστασε να δώσει την εντολή να πληρωθεί το αντίτμο της.. χάρης που είχε μόλις κάνει στο γιο του. Ένα αντίτιμο τόσο βαρύ που χρειάστηκε να χάσει ο Βίλχελμ το μισό παράμεσο του δεξιού του χεριού και δυο δάχτυλα των ποδιών από τη βαναυσότητα των χτυπημάτων, για να νιώσει ο συνταγματάρχης ότι έχει ξεπληρωθεί.

 

Όταν κατάφερε να συνέλθει, με τη βίαιη ώθηση μιας έντονης δυσάρεστης μυρωδιάς, που έτσουξε στα ρουθούνια του, στο δωμάτιο βρισκόταν μόνο ο πατέρας του - εκείνη τη στιγμή έριχνε στην τσέπη του το μπουκαλάκι με τον αιθέρα. Έπεισε το μάτι με τη βαθιά καμτσικίσια ουλή να ανοίξει, παρ’ όλο που ο δυνατός πόνος υπονόμευε την όλη προσπάθεια. Ήταν ξαπλωμένος ακόμη στον ξύλινο πάγκο. Ανάσαινε ακόμη με την ίδια δυσκολία, όπως και, όταν δεχόταν τα μαζεμένα χτυπήματα. Τα άκρα του πονούσαν πέρα από κάθε αντοχή και τα χέρια του απ’ τους καρπούς και κάτω ήταν νεκρωμένα, μόνο το αίμα από τα ακρωτηριασμένα του δάχτυλα το ένιωθε καθαρά να τρέχει.

Χωρίς να του δώσει χρόνο να ρυθμίσει την ανάσα του, ο συνταγματάρχης τον άρπαξε απ’ τα μαλλιά.

-    Είδες σε τι σε καταδίκασε η γριά - μάγισσα; η κακία ξεχείλιζε απ’ τα σφιγμένα χείλη του στο ματωμένο αυτί του Βίλχελμ.

\-    Ποια; δεν είχε ακόμη επανακτήσει, πλήρως, τις αισθήσεις του.

-    Η επισκέπτριά σου, η.., γέλασε, γιαγιά σου. Αν θες να μάθεις, σκλήρυνε τη φωνή του, αυτή που αποκαλείς με τόση τρυφερότητα «γιαγιά», κανόνισε να υποφέρεις για όλη σου τη ζωή! Αυτή ρύθμισε την παράδοση, αυτή υπαγόρευσε το γράμμα που αποκάλυπτε την ύπαρξή σου!

Ο Βίλχελμ απόρησε. Ζήλια; Καιροφυλακτούσε ολοφάνερα κάτω απ’ τα λόγια του που θύμιζαν μεθυσμένο.

-    Τα ξέρω όλα αυτά, έχεις κάτι νέο να μου πεις; αποκρίθηκε κουρασμένος: ακόμη και η έκφραση ζήλιας απ’ τον πατέρα του, επειδή έδειχνε αγάπη στη γιαγιά του, δεν ήταν ικανή να αναζωογονήσει το ενδιαφέρον του.

-    Υπάρχει και τίποτα που δεν ξέρεις;! ο θυμός του τράνταξε το κεφάλι του Βίλχελμ, πνίγοντάς τον στο βήχα. Είσαι ανόητος, αν πιστεύεις ότι σε αγάπησαν. Αν σε αγαπούσαν, δε θα σε έδιναν σε μένα..

-    Σε σένα που μόνο μίσος διέθετες για μένα, τα μάτια του καρφώθηκαν στα δικά του με την αθωότητα ενός παιδιού. Έπρεπε να το καταλάβουν πως όλη η πικρία σου για το χωρισμό σας θα ξεσπούσε σε μένα: μίσησες εμένα, γιατί δεν μπορούσες να μισήσεις τη Δανάη. Δεν ήταν δυνατό να μισήσεις το πιο ευτυχισμένο κομμάτι της ζωής σου.., βόγκηξε απ’ το σιδερένιο σφίξιμο.

-    Είσαι τόσο ανόητος που πιστεύεις ότι εκείνη η γυναίκα σε αγάπησε.

-    Όχι, φώναξε, οργισμένος, μα, περισσότερο κουρασμένος απ’ την ανώφελη συζήτηση, δεν πιστεύω ότι μ' αγάπησε, ούτε στη δική σου αγάπη πίστεψα ποτέ. Ξέρω πολύ καλά πως δεν ταίριαζα στη ζωή κανενός απ’ τους δυο σας. Ήμουν ένα λάθος, κάτι που δεν έπρεπε να γίνει. Ξέρω πως δεν μπορούσα να έχω την αξίωση να μου δώσετε την αγάπη σας, ο συνταγματάρχης κοντοστάθηκε, κοιτώντας τον αποσβολωμένος, στο κάτω - κάτω, ξέρω καλά τι ήμουν για σας. Ένα πλάσμα που επιβουλευόταν τις καλοφτιαγμένες ζωές σας. Αφού δε μ’ αγαπούσατε, γιατί επιμένατε να με κρατήσετε;

-    Νομίζεις ότι, αν έμενες μαζί της, θα ήσουν πιο ευτυχισμένος; Νομίζεις ότι η πολύτιμη μητέρα σου θα θυσίαζε τον ευτυχισμένο γάμο της και θα στερούνταν το παιδί της για χάρη σου, - γιατί μόνο ένα είναι το πραγματικό της παιδί: αυτή που εσύ βαυκαλίζεσαι να αποκαλείς αδερφή σου. Εσύ δεν ήσουν τίποτα παραπάνω από ένας ανεπιθύμητος σπόρος στην κοιλιά της: ένα ενοχλητικό εξάνθημα. Νομίζεις ότι η απόφασή της να σε γεννήσει ήταν απόδειξη αγάπης; ο Βίλχελμ κουνούσε αρνητικά το κεφάλι, έχοντας σφιγμένα τα μάτια. Όχι, ήταν φόβος για τη δική της ζωή: μια απόπειρα να σε ξεφορτωθεί, θα έβαζε σε κίνδυνο τη ζωή της. Ή μήπως πιστεύεις ότι, αν δε σε έπαιρνα εγώ, θα σε μεγάλωνε εκείνη; γέλασε σαρκαστικά. Όχι, μικρέ μου! Θα σε παρατούσε σε κάποιο άθλιο ορφανοτροφείο να σε μεγαλώσουν καθάρματα και, πιθανότατα, θα κατέληγες χαμίνι στους δρόμους, κουρελής ζητιάνος, ή αλήτης!

-    Πράγμα που ο εγωισμός σου δεν άντεχε. Δεν άντεχες την ιδέα ότι κάποιος με το «βαρύτιμο» αίμα των Βέρτινγκερ θα μεγάλωνε στην αθλιότητα. Ο εγωισμός σου σε έφερε στην Ελλάδα, για να με παραλάβεις. Τίποτα άλλο.

Χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά.

-    Σκέφτηκες ποτέ, φον Βέρτινγκερ, ότι θα προτιμούσα να μεγάλωνα σε ένα τέτοιο άθλιο μέρος και να γινόμουν ζητιάνος;

Εκείνος σκεφτικός, στράφηκε προς την πόρτα, χωρίς πρόθεση να απαντήσει.

-    Δε θα με χτυπήσεις; τον ρώτησε ήσυχα ο Βίλχελμ. Ο όρκος σου πια δε σε δεσμεύει: το .. «έγκλημά» μου σε απαλλάσσει.

Γύρισε αργά και τον κοίταξε με στεγνά μάτια.

-    Όχι, δε θα σε χτυπήσω. Όχι, απόψε. Απόψε ο συνταγματάρχης φον Βέρτινγκερ θα διασκεδάσει στη δεξίωση του στρατηγού τη νίκη του.


	50. Chapter 50

Ήξερε εκ των προτέρων πως αυτή η νύχτα θα κυλούσε ήσυχα γι’ αυτόν, πριν ξεσπάσει η καταιγίδα. Δεν είχε τις δυνάμεις, ή τη διάθεση να σκεφτεί τι μπορεί να συνέβαινε αυτήν τη στιγμή στον Πειραιά, ή ποιες θα ήταν οι συνέπειες πάνω του. Αιμορραγούσε. Αισθανόταν κάθε σταγόνα που έφευγε απ’ το σώμα του κι έπεφτε στο πάτωμα.  Το μόνο που ήθελε, αλλά και είχε τη δύναμη να κάνει, ήταν να κοιμηθεί με το κεφάλι γερμένο στο στήθος του, συγκεντρώνοντας όσες δυνάμεις μπορούσε.

Τουλάχιστον, του είχαν βγάλει τα πέταλα του εξευτελισμού: ο γιατρός το έθεσε ξεκάθαρα, ή θα του έβγαζαν τα πέταλα, που προκάλεσαν σοβαρή μόλυνση στα πόδια του, ή θα τον ακρωτηρίαζαν. Προτίμησαν το πρώτο, έτσι κι αλλιώς, ο σκοπός τους είχε επιτευχθεί. Θεώρησε ο συνταγματάρχης ότι, πλέον, τα πέταλα είχαν κολληθεί στο πνεύμα του, και αυτό ήταν πιο σημαντικό. Ο πόνος ήταν εφάμιλλος εκείνου της αρχικής διαδικασίας, παρά την τοπική αναισθησία που φαίνεται ότι δεν έπιασε εντελώς. Όμως, ήξερε καλά ότι ήταν ελεύθερος και για χάρη αυτής της ελευθερίας θα ανέχονταν τα πάντα.

Δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί βαριά, ο ύπνος του ήταν κάτι ανάμεσα σε ύπνο και πραγματικότητα, ένα ενδιάμεσο στάδιο. Τον ξάφνιασε ο ήχος των κλειδιών στην πόρτα, δεν περίμενε κανέναν: όλοι ήταν πολύ απασχολημένοι με τη δεξίωση. Μήπως είχε ξημερώσει και ερχόταν να του φέρουν τα κακά μαντάτα για τον ίδιο; Όμως, αυτό το παράξενο, - τα σκευάσματα του γιατρού που πάσχιζαν να αυξήσουν την αντοχή του -, που κρατούσε το μυαλό του μουδιασμένο ήταν πολύ γλυκό, για να το απαρνηθεί τόσο νωρίς.

Το φως του φακού έπεσε για μια στιγμή επάνω στο σωρό του πληγωμένου κορμιού του σαν να ανίχνευε την παρουσία του και μετά απομακρύνθηκε, ενώ τα βήματα πλησίαζαν. Διέκρινε ανάμεσα στο βουητό των αυτιών του πως δεν ήταν βαριά αντρικά βήματα, αλλά του φάνηκε τόσο απίθανη η σκέψη του που δεν της έδωσε σημασία. Περίμενε να νιώσει το βίαιο άρπαγμα.

Αντίθετα, ο επισκέπτης του γονάτισε κάτω, πάνω στη γλίτσα που δημιουργούσαν τα βρύα με τη βοήθεια των υγρών της αποχέτευσης. Όποιος κι αν ήταν, πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, έχοντας ξεπεράσει αλώβητος τις γλιστερές παγίδες που έστηνε το έδαφος. Όμως, αυτή η ανάσα έκρυβε και κάτι που έμοιαζε με δυσφορία, έκπληξη φρίκης - μάλλον, ήταν η πρώτη φορά που έβλεπε το χώρο. Πώς ήταν δυνατόν; Ο πατέρας του διάλεξε με προσοχή τα καθίκια στα οποία εμπιστεύτηκε την ανάκρισή του. Ποιος ήταν, λοιπόν, ο καινούργιος;

Το βάναυσο σκούντημα δεν ήρθε. Η αμηχανία γέμισε τον μουχλιασμένο αέρα. Δυο γνώριμα χέρια έκλεισαν το σπασμένο σαγόνι του που πάσχιζε καρτερικά να επουλώσει τις πληγές του. Έμοιαζε με τρυφερό χάδι. Ονειρεύονταν, λοιπόν, αυτό ήταν. Και κορόιδευε τον εαυτό του, αναπλάθοντας αυτό το αγαπημένο χάδι που μούδιαζε το κουρασμένο σώμα του και το έκανε να ξεχνά τους πόνους του και τις τραυματικές εμπειρίες  του.

Ο άγνωστος προσεκτικά του ανασήκωσε το πρόσωπο, σπρώχνοντας απαλά τις άτακτες τούφες μαλλιών που το κάλυπταν.

-    Εγώ είμαι, Βίλχελμ, ψιθύρισε με μια φωνή πιο ωραία κι από ονείρου.

Άνοιξε τα μάτια με κομμένη ανάσα. Ήθελε να βεβαιωθεί μια και καλή ότι ήταν παραίσθηση του πυρετού που δεν έλεγε να υποχωρήσει. Είδε μπροστά του γονατισμένο έναν παράξενο στρατιώτη κάπως μικροκαμωμένο με δυο μάτια σαν κάρβουνα αναμμένα. Τέτοια λαμπερά μάτια μόνο άλλη μια φορά είχε δει.

Ο στρατιώτης πέταξε ανυπόμονα το κράνος του και έλυσε τα μαζεμένα μαλλιά του που έπεσαν ορμητικά και χάιδεψαν τους σκληρά σμιλεμένους ώμους της. Η έκπληξη φώτισε το στραπατσαρισμένο πρόσωπό του. Ο φακός έριχνε τη δεσμίδα του αλλού, ίσως, να μην  έβλεπε τα χάλια του μες το σκοτάδι.

-    Νιόβη; ψέλλισε, τρέμοντας απ’ το ρίγος και τη συγκίνηση.

Εκείνη ένιωσε την ανατριχίλα που της προκάλεσε το δριμύ ψύχος του κελιού να γίνεται πιο έντονη και να δονεί την καρδιά της. Εκείνος μπορούσε να την αναγνωρίσει.

-    Εγώ είμαι, Βίλχελμ. Ήρθα να σε βρω, όπως ήρθες κι εσύ τότε.

-    Εδώ; η φωνή του έδειχνε ανησυχία που παράδοξα δεν την ενόχλησε.

-    Πιστεύεις ότι μια φυλακή θα με εμπόδιζε; γέλασε, για να κρύψει τη συγκίνησή της για την άσχημη κατάστασή του.

Είδε το βλέμμα της Νιόβης να κυλάει στο γυμνό του στήθος, σίγουρα, έβλεπε τις βαθιές πληγές. Τα χέρια της ψαχούλευαν την παγωμένη πλάτη του: ήταν παράλογο το ότι, ενώ εξωτερικά το σώμα του ήταν ένα κομμάτι πάγος, ο πυρετός έβραζε τα σωθικά του. Τα δάχτυλά της περιεργαζόταν με πείσμα, κατανικώντας την ταραχή, τα βαθιά αυλάκια που είχε σκάψει το μαστίγιο, σκοντάφτοντας σε σωρούς ξεραμένου και νωπού αίματος που είχε παγώσει απ’ το κρύο.

-    Κοίταξέ με, της είπε με βαθιά φωνή, για να αποσπάσει την προσοχή της από τη μακελεμένη πλάτη του.

Το ήξερε ήδη πως τα μάτια της θα είχαν υγρανθεί, ένιωσε την καρδιά της να χτυπάει αργά κάτω από μια βαριά πλάκα. Γιατί είχε έρθει; Του προκαλούσε αποστροφή το γεγονός ότι η κατάστασή του δημιουργούσε  λύπη σ’ έναν άνθρωπο που τόσο αγαπούσε. Φοβόταν το αίσθημα της λύπης των άλλων, ο θεωρούσε το πρώτο βήμα της άρνησης, της αποχώρησης του σεβασμού και της αγάπης.

-    Η αδερφή σου είναι άκαρδη! ξεφώνησε, χαϊδεύοντας την ουλή που διέκοπτε φαρδιά, κυρίαρχη τα σκισμένα χείλη του.

-    Μην το λες αυτό. Δεν είναι μόνο αδερφή μου, έχει έναν σκοπό να υπηρετήσει.

-    Να τον βράσω το σκοπό σας! εξοργίστηκε και άφησε τα χέρια της να πέσουν.

Φοβήθηκε ότι δε θα επανακτούσε το λυτρωτικό της άγγιγμα.

-    Πριν από δυόμισι χρόνια είχα πει τα ίδια λόγια με σένα, όντας στη θέση σου, χαμογέλασε με κόπο πικρά. Μη θυμώνεις, Νιόβη, ίσως, καταλάβεις κι εσύ μια μέρα, όπως κατάλαβα κι εγώ.

Η Νιόβη, όμως, δεν άντεχε άλλο τα λόγια. Καταλάβαινε την κατάστασή του, την ψυχική του εξάντληση, την διαβρωτική απόγνωση απ’ τον εγκλεισμό του σ’ εκείνο το κλουβί. Εκείνη μπορούσε να αισθανθεί πραγματικά τι του προκαλούσε αυτός ο τάφος, εκείνη είχε νιώσει την ελευθερία που φύλαγε μέσα του, μια ελευθερία που κλυδωνίζονταν από απανωτά σκληρά, αβάσταχτα χτυπήματα. Μόνο εκείνη μπορούσε να μοιραστεί το συναίσθημα της αγωνίας ενός αδάμαστου πνεύματος να ελευθερωθεί απ’ τα δεσμά του, - ήταν κι εκείνη ένα τέτοιο πλάσμα.

Άγγιξε με τα διψασμένα χείλη της τα δικά του, για να του διοχετεύσει μια ανάσα ελευθερίας, για να αντέξει. Όμως, εκείνος τραβήχτηκε.

-    Μη, της είπε αδύναμα, παλεύοντας με τις βαθύτερες επιθυμίες του.

Δεν τον άκουσε. Ακούμπησε τα υγρά της χείλη στα τεντωμένα χέρια του που τα έδεναν οι αλυσίδες, αδιαφορώντας για τη βρωμιά, για το αίμα που κυλούσε νωχελικά απ’ τους γδαρμένους καρπούς και τα τυλιγμένα, όπως – όπως, σε βρώμικες γάζες, ακρωτηριασμένα του δάχτυλα. Διέτρεξε το αδυνατισμένο χέρι του σ’ όλο το μήκος, κρατώντας κλειστά τα μάτια, βιώνοντας μια ηδονή πρωτόγνωρη.

-    Σε παρακαλώ, Νιόβη.., το σώμα του σκιρτούσε, έκλεινε τα μάτια. Μην το κάνεις αυτό.

Δε μίλησε. Ξεκούμπωσε το χιτώνιο του γερμανού στρατιώτη, ξεγυμνώνοντας το στήθος της. Ακούμπησε το γυμνό της καυτό στέρνο πάνω στο δικό του, για να μεταδώσει τη φλόγα της στη δική του που τρεμόπαιζε. Τα χέρια της τύλιξαν τα σπασμένα πλευρά του και το μισάνοιχτο στόμα της πιπίλιζε το λαιμό του. Η λεκάνη της εφάπτονταν ασφυχτικά στη δική του.

Η φωτιά τύλιξε το σώμα του, ξεκινώντας απ’ τα πρησμένα, σακατεμένα πόδια του ως το μυαλό του που κλωτσούσε σαν αφηνιασμένο άλογο το κρανίο του. Τα μάτια του φωτίστηκαν, αλλά τα χαμήλωσε σαν από ντροπή.

-    Όχι, Νιόβη.. Όχι, εδώ μέσα..

-    Επειδή σ’ έχουν δεμένο; Επειδή είναι φυλακή; το αγριεμένο πάθος δονούσε τη φωνή της. Ήταν σαν να τον κατηγορούσε για έλλειψη θάρρους.

-    Δεν καταλαβαίνεις, της είπε σκληρά. Δε θέλω να συμβεί εδώ. (Κοίταξε το ταβάνι.) Είναι φορές που έχω την αίσθηση πως ο αέρας τελειώνει, σβήνει απ’ τα πνευμόνια μου.. και πανικοβάλλομαι, θέλω να βάλω τις φωνές, να παρακαλέσω να με βγάλουν, ό, τι κι αν χρειαστεί για αντάλλαγμα. Νομίζω ότι το βάρος όλης της γης έχει πέσει πάνω μου, πλακώνει το στήθος μου.. Όταν είμαι μόνος, το μυαλό μου γεμίζει με αλλόκοτες, τρομακτικές σκιές.. και φοβάμαι.. ναι, μπορείς να με κατηγορείς, να με περιφρονείς, ίσως. Αλλά, είναι φορές που ακούω με ανακούφιση τα βήματα των στρατιωτών που θα με πάνε για ανάκριση: οτιδήποτε είναι προτιμότερο από αυτό το κλουβί. Ξέρω ότι σε αηδιάζει αυτή η λιγοψυχία μου, αλλά δε θα πω ψέματα. Δε θέλω άλλα ψέματα στη ζωή μου.

-    Όχι, απάντησε συγκινημένη, νιώθοντας πρώτη φορά τόσο κοντά στην καρδιά του. Όμως, δε θα το αφήσω να σε λυγίσει..

Τα χείλη της συνάντησαν με καινούργιο πόθο το κορμί του, παλεύοντας να το ξυπνήσουν, τα χέρια της μάλαζαν την μπλαβιά, πονεμένη σάρκα του σαν να μην ένιωθε τίποτα από τα ίχνη της φρικτής κακοποίησης, πνίγοντας τον πόνο που ανέβλυζε ως τα χείλη της, καθώς ζωντάνευαν με τα μάτια της φαντασίας οι σκηνές του μαρτυρίου του. Προσπαθούσε να πείσει τον εαυτό της πως βρισκόταν σ’ εκείνο το σπίτι του Περάματος, αλλά αυτήν τη φορά δεν τους απειλούσε κανείς. Για να πείσει και τον Βίλχελμ.

Που καταλάβαινε το σκοπό της. Ήθελε να του δώσει την ψευδαίσθηση της ελευθερίας, να βοηθήσει το εγκλωβισμένο πνεύμα του να δραπετεύσει με μέσο το κορμί της. Ήθελε να του μεταγγίσει λίγη απ’ την περίσσεια ελευθερίας που κόχλαζε στον κόρφο της. Ένιωθε τα απαλά, προσεκτικά χάδια της στον πρησμένο κορμό του,  ακόμη και το σκοτάδι δε θα μπορούσε να τυφλώσει την όραση της αφής. Έκλεισε τα μάτια νικημένος απ’ τα συναισθήματα και τη ζωή που ακόμη αργοσέρνονταν στις φλέβες του.

-    Δώσε μου τα χείλη σου, της ψιθύρισε ξέπνοα.

Υπάκουσε. Η δύναμη των κακοποιημένων χειλιών του την εξέπληξε ευχάριστα: επιζητούσε μόνος του να αντλήσει απ’ τα πνευμόνια της το βουνίσιο αέρα, τον καθαρό ορίζοντα που του έφερνε. Της έκοψε την ανάσα, αδιαφορώντας για το ίδιο αποτέλεσμα και στη δική του κουρασμένη καρδιά.

Η Νιόβη έσπρωξε μαλακά τα μαλλιά απ’ το πρόσωπό του. Η ξεραμένη ουλή στην κόγχη του ματιού του διακόπτονταν από μια λάμψη που τόσο αγαπούσε. Η λάμψη, όμως, δεν είχε μόνο την ευτυχία που περίμενε, έκρυβε μια πικρή διαπίστωση.

Την κοίταξε, ανασηκώνοντας με δυσκολία το κεφάλι του.

-    Μην αφήσεις κανέναν και τίποτα να σου κλέψει αυτήν την ελευθερία που κρύβεις μέσα σου.., ξανάκλεισε τα μάτια και παραδόθηκε σ’ ένα γλυκό λήθαργο.

 


	51. Chapter 51

Χρειάστηκε λιγότερο από ένα δευτερόλεπτο, για να βρεθεί απ’ την καρέκλα στο πάτωμα με τον συνταγματάρχη γαντζωμένο απ’ τα μαλλιά του, πυρωμένο απ’ την ίδια λαίλαπα που κατάπιε τη νηοπομπή στο λιμάνι του Πειραιά.

Η έκρηξη, που συγκλόνισε τον Πειραιά και ο απόηχός της έφτασε ως την Αθήνα, είχε καταστρέψει, σχεδόν, ολοσχερώς την πολύτιμη εφοδιοπομπή. Η είδηση έφτασε ακαριαία, καταλύοντας τη χαρούμενη ατμόσφαιρα της δεξίωσης στο σπίτι του στρατηγού. Και ο φον Βέρτινγκερ με τη συνοδεία άλλων ανώτερων αξιωματικών έσπευσαν να εκτιμήσουν την καταστροφή. Παρατηρώντας το μέγεθος της καταστροφής και την αριστοτεχνική οργάνωση του χτυπήματος, που, σίγουρα, έγινε με τη σύμπραξη διαφορετικών ανταρτικών ομάδων, δεν είχε καμιά αμφιβολία.

Αμέσως μόλις ολοκληρώθηκε η τυπική διαδικασία, έσπευσε στην Κομμαντατούρ, εκπλήσσοντας τους φρουρούς, αφού η μέρα δεν είχε ακόμη χαράξει.

-    Δικό σου έργο είναι, σωστά;! φώναξε ιδρωμένος απ’ την οργή.

-    Ποιο; αποκρίθηκε με μια ηρεμία που άναψε ακόμη περισσότερο το φον Βέρτινγκερ.

Σαν αστραπή κατέβηκε στο πρόσωπό του το σφοδρό χαστούκι που άνοιξε τη μύτη του.

-    Η εφοδιοπομπή! Τα είχες οργανώσει όλα πριν απ’ τη σύλληψή σου. Όλα! Και κατάφερες τους αντάρτες να συνεργαστούν.

-    Με είχες ρωτήσει, απάντησε αργά, με την ηρεμία του νικητή, ποιον άσσο κρύβω αυτήν τη φορά στο μανίκι μου, τώρα ξέρεις.

-    Θα το πληρώσεις πολύ ακριβά, στο υπόσχομαι, σφύριξε μέσ’ απ’ τα σφιγμένα χείλη του, συνειδητοποιώντας την εξευτελιστική ήττα του.

Περίμενε για λίγο απάντηση και, αφού το μόνο που πήρε ήταν ένα σοβαρό, ήρεμο βλέμμα.

-    Θα το πληρώσεις πολύ ακριβά, στο υπόσχομαι, επανέλαβε αδυνατώντας να σκεφτεί κάτι καλύτερο, συναισθανόμενος πόσο τον γελοιοποιούσε αυτή του η αδυναμία.

-    Αυτό το ξανάπες!

Ο συνταγματάρχης ένιωσε το αίμα καυτό να πλημμυρίζει το κρανίο του. Ο Βίλχελμ τον είχε νικήσει εν μέσω του θριάμβου του: τον έκανε να φαίνεται αφελής, γελοίος. Είχε ανάγκη να τον τιμωρήσει ο ίδιος. Έπαψε να τον ενδιαφέρει, πλέον, τι θα συνέβαινε, αν επέτρεπε στο χείμαρρο του θυμού να τον παρασύρει. Δεν τον ενδιέφερε πια, ακόμη κι αν η πλημμύρα της οργής του σκότωνε τον κρατούμενό του.

Έσφιξε τις γροθιές του και τις μετέτρεψε σε σφυριά που κάρφωναν με την ταχύτητα και την ένταση της τρέλας, το πρόσωπο που κείτονταν στο έλεός του: ένα πρόσωπο ήδη τρομακτικά κακοποιημένο. Ναι, το αίμα του, αυτό που βρέχει το πρόσωπό μου, που μουσκεύει τις γροθιές μου, ναι, μόνο αυτή είναι η λύτρωση στη δίψα μου. Πέρασε τόσος καιρός που είχα ξεχάσει πόση αγαλλίαση μου πρόσφερε, αγαλλίαση που μετά θα την πληρώσω, το ξέρω. Δε με νοιάζει, όμως, όλες οι μεγάλες απολαύσεις καμουφλάρουν ένα βαρύ αντίτιμο ντροπής και πνευματικής ατέλειωτης περιπλάνησης..

Το σφυροκόπημα δε σταμάτησε χάρη στη λιποθυμία του Βίλχελμ, αλλά εξαιτίας του πόνου στους κόμπους του συνταγματάρχη, που άφησε μια κραυγή πιο αγριεμένη από αυτές που συνόδευαν την έκρηξή του, γεμάτη ματαίωση, επειδή υποχρεωνόταν να σταματήσει.

Ο Έστερς παρακολουθούσε με την καρτερικότητα του ανθρώπου που φοβόταν το μοιραίο, αλλά γνώριζε πως δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα, για να το αποτρέψει.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ σαν να ξυπνούσε από μέθη κοίταξε το λιωμένο πρόσωπο που είχε γείρει ασάλευτο. Έφερε μηχανικά το χέρι στο πρόσωπο το δικό του, εκεί όπου ένιωθε το ξένο αίμα να εισχωρεί σαν σταγόνες οξέος στα κύτταρά του. Διαπίστωσε ότι είχε εμποτιστεί παντού, λες και είχε υποστεί κι ο ίδιος ξυλοδαρμό. Ήρθε, λοιπόν, η ώρα να πληρώσει το αντίτιμο της απόλαυσης.

Σηκώθηκε και άδειασε τον κουβά στο κεφάλι του Βίλχελμ. Ωστόσο, αποδείχτηκε αναγκαία η συνδρομή και του αιθέρα.

Τον κοίταξε με το μοναδικό μάτι που κατάφερε με κόπο ν’ ανοίξει. Κάτι προσπάθησε να αρθρώσει με τα κομμένα χείλη του, αλλά ο πόνος από τα κομματιασμένα ούλα και δόντια δεν του το επέτρεψε. Ο πατέρας του τον κοίταζε από ψηλά, όρθιος, όπως ήταν, και έμοιαζε σαν να φοβόταν το αποτρόπαιο έργο του.

-    Ήταν η τελευταία συμφορά που προκάλεσες στο Γ’ Ράιχ: με τον ένα, ή τον άλλο τρόπο.

-    Δε.. θα .. χρειαστεί.. άλλη..Ο.. πόλεμος.. έχει.. χαθεί, ακούστηκε η παραμορφωμένη, αποσπασματική φωνή του.

-    Μπορεί.. Εσύ, όμως, δε θα μπορέσεις να πανηγυρίσεις τη νίκη σου.. Παρ’ τον, διέταξε τον Έστερς, χωρίς να τολμάει να τον αγγίξει.

Έσπευσε να πλύνει το πρόσωπό του σε μια κεραμική λεκάνη την ώρα που ο Έστερς ξάπλωνε το αντικείμενο των αντιποίνων τους στον πάγκο, του οποίου τα σανίδια πήραν χρώμα απ’ το αίμα που είχαν απορροφήσει. Έσφιξε τα λουριά στα παράλυτα χέρια και πόδια. Περίμενε, κοιτάζοντας τον ανώτερό του.

Εκείνος κάθισε με το πάσο του πίσω απ’ το μεταλλικό τραπεζάκι, κάτω απ’ τη ναζιστική σημαία, και έφερε τα άδεια μάτια του στον υπολοχαγό, απορώντας και, ταυτόχρονα, ξέροντας τι έπρεπε να κάνει.

-    Βγάλε του τα νύχια, διάταξε απλά.

Ο φριχτός πόνος δεν αρκούσε, για να δώσει ένταση στις κραυγές του, η δύναμη που υπήρχε μέσα του ήταν, πλέον, ικανή να γεννήσει μόνο ήπιες φωνές που θύμιζαν περισσότερο παράπονο.

Αυτές οι παράξενες φωνές που του θύμιζαν κλάμα μωρού και τα δάχτυλα που σκίζονταν απ’ τα επιδέξια χέρια του Έστερς, έγιναν το φόντο. Το φόντο σε μια όμορφη ξύλινη κούνια μέσα στην οποία ένα μωρό γουργούριζε χαρούμενα, για να προκαλέσει το ενδιαφέρον των γονιών του. Τα μάτια του, δυο μπλε χάντρες έψαχναν ζωηρά το δωμάτιο, αναζητώντας μια οικεία μορφή. Έσκυψε από πάνω του και εκείνο τον υποδέχτηκε μ’ ένα φωτεινό χαμόγελο που φούσκωσε τα ροδαλά μαγουλάκια του. Χάιδεψε την κοιλίτσα του, θέλοντας ν’ ακούσει τα γάργαρα γελάκια του που δεν του τα αρνήθηκε. Το φίλησε στο πηγουνάκι και άφησε τη γλυκιά μυρωδιά του να εντυπωθεί βαθιά στη μνήμη του. Μια μυρωδιά που έφτασε ακόμη κι εκείνη τη στιγμή στα ρουθούνια του, νικώντας την οσμή του αίματος.

Μια γυναίκα ήρθε κοντά του και το πρόσωπό της δίπλα στο δικό του προκάλεσε ένα νέο χαμογελάκι. Τα αδύναμα χεράκια προσπάθησαν να την αγγίξουν. Εκείνη ακούμπησε απαλά το δάχτυλό της στη μυτούλα του κι εκείνο έκλεισε τα μάτια. Γύρισε και την κοίταξε: όταν το μωρό της καθρεφτίζονταν στις σκούρες ίριδές της, γινόταν ακόμη πιο όμορφη. Ακόμη πιο όμορφη και απ’ την εποχή που την πρωτογνώρισε, στην Αττική.

Τα μάτια του έμειναν γουρλωμένα στη σκηνή, ώσπου το φόντο έγινε το κέντρο της, κι αυτός επέστρεψε. Με μια μόνο λέξη του θα μπορούσε να σταματήσει το νέο μαρτύριο του Βίλχελμ. Αλλά ένιωθε μουδιασμένος, απορροφημένος απ’ τη θέα του αίματος που πλημμύριζε στα χέρια του υπολοχαγού. Άλλωστε, ήταν, πλέον, πολύ αργά, για να αλλάξει κάτι..

Το αποτρόπαιο έργο ολοκληρώθηκε και ο Έστερς κοίταζε τον συνταγματάρχη, περιμένοντας διαταγές, χωρίς, όμως, να τολμάει να διακόψει τις σκέψεις του. Εκείνος δεν πρόσεξε καθόλου τον υπολοχαγό, η θολωμένη συνείδησή του είχε επικεντρωθεί στο κατακρεουργημένο πρόσωπο του λιπόθυμου γιου του.

Μόνο το αυστηρό, στρατιωτικό χτύπημα στην πόρτα κατάφερε να τον ξυπνήσει. Απάντησε και με δυσκολία έκρυψε την ταραχή του πίσω από μια πέτρινη μάσκα, όταν εισέβαλε στο χώρο ο επισκέπτης.

Η επιβλητική φορτωμένη με παράσημα στολή των SS και το αγέρωχο βλέμμα του μεσήλικα άντρα υπήρξαν καταλυτικά. Ο Έστερς κοιτούσε γεμάτος αμηχανία, χωρίς να καταλαβαίνει. Ο άντρας προχώρησε περήφανα ως τον πάγκο όπου κείτονταν ο αιμόφυρτος Βίλχελμ και ακούμπησε τα δάχτυλά του στο λαιμό του, για να αφουγκραστεί το σφυγμό.

Μια σκιά δυσανασχέτησης πέρασε απ’ τα πράσινα μάτια του και πλησίασε τον φον Βέρτινγκερ. Χαιρέτησε ναζιστικά.

-    Ταγματάρχη Σνάιντερ, δε σας περιμέναμε, τον υποδέχτηκε κρύα ο συνταγματάρχης.

-    Η αποστολή μου υπαγορεύτηκε απ’ τον ίδιο το Φύρερ με σαφείς εντολές να παραμείνει μυστική, όπως και ό, τι αφορά τη σύλληψη του λοχαγού φον Βέρτινγκερ.

Ο άλλος κούνησε το κεφάλι, χαμογελώντας ειρωνικά. Γνώριζε πως τελευταία ο Σνάιντερ είχε αποκτήσει την εύνοια του Φύρερ, κάτι που προκαλούσε την αποστροφή του, αφού απεχθάνονταν το συγκεκριμένο αξιωματικό. Αλλά, βεβαίως, τα αισθήματα ήταν αμοιβαία:  και τώρα το αλαζονικό βλέμμα του ταγματάρχη αυτό υποδήλωνε.

-    Λευτέρης Στεφάνου είναι το αληθινό του όνομα, σχολίασε αδιάφορα, παίρνοντας το χαρτί με τη σφραγίδα του Φύρερ που του έτεινε ο ταγματάρχης.

-    Αυτά είναι.. οικογενειακά σας. Στο Βερολίνο, πάντως, κανείς δεν έπαψε να αποκαλεί το λοχαγό με το αληθινό του όνομα, συνέχισε χαιρέκακα, αφού ήξερε πόσο αυτό ντρόπιαζε το συνταγματάρχη, παρατηρώντας, ταυτόχρονα, το πρόσωπο του φον Βέρτινγκερ να συνοφρυώνεται, καθώς διάβαζε το γράμμα. Ο νεαρός ΠΡΕΠΕΙ να μεταφερθεί στο Βερολίνο: αυτή είναι η επιθυμία του Φύρερ και του Χίμλερ. Ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ ανήκει στα SS: είναι ώρα να πάρουμε πίσω αυτό που μας ανήκει! Ή ό, τι απέμεινε…, συμπλήρωσε ειρωνικά.

Εκείνος σηκώθηκε, κοιτάζοντάς τον αφ’ υψηλού. Δεν ήθελε να απλώσουν άλλοι τα χέρια τους πάνω στο γιο του.

-    Και γιατί έστειλε εσένα;

-    Για να διασφαλίσω ότι θα φτάσει ζωντανός στο Βερολίνο.

Χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά.

-    Ώστε ο Αδόλφος τον θέλει ζωντανό; Γιατί; ρώτησε ειρωνικά. Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να αποκαλύψει τίποτα. Πάντως, φτάσατε πάνω στην ώρα, για να δείτε από κοντά το τελευταίο κατόρθωμα του Λευτέρη Στεφάνου, γέλασε, προκαλώντας την ανησυχία του ταγματάρχη. Στον Πειραιά στέκονται μισοβυθισμένα τα απομεινάρια της μεγάλης εφοδιοπομπής για την Αφρική. Αν ερχόσασταν λίγη ώρα πιο μπροστά, θα έφτανε στ’ αυτιά σας ο απόηχος της έκρηξης. Πιστέψαμε ότι οι αντάρτες θα αποπειρόνταν να τον ελευθερώσουν με την ευκαιρία της δεξίωσης του στρατηγού κι αυτοί, αντίθετα, τίναξαν στον αέρα τη νηοπομπή.

-    Αδύνατον! χλόμιασε. Αφού εδώ και δυο μήνες βρίσκεται στη φυλακή: πώς είναι δυνατόν να το οργάνωσε;

-    Το σχέδιο είχε οργανωθεί, πριν από τη σύλληψή του: η σύλληψή του ήταν ο πανούργος αντιπερισπασμός που θα εγγυόταν την επιτυχία της επιχείρησης. Το ομολόγησε, ξανακάθισε.

-    Αυτό δεν αλλάζει τις εντολές του Φύρερ, απάντησε, έχοντας ξεπεράσει την αρχική έκπληξη. Η ανάκριση οφείλει να σταματήσει, για να προετοιμαστεί η αναχώρησή μου μαζί με τον κρατούμενο.

-    Θα έχετε τη συνοδεία μου, ο τόνος του φανέρωνε πως δεν επιδέχονταν αντίρρηση.

Αυτό το τελευταίο δοκίμασε την υπομονή του ταγματάρχη. Κάρφωσε τα γεμάτα εκδικητική λάμψη μάτια του στο πρόσωπο του φον Βέρτινγκερ.

-    Δεν έχω αντίρρηση. Έτσι κι αλλιώς, ο Φύρερ σας περιμένει: έχετε πολλά πράγματα να του εξηγήσετε.

-    Αυτό αφορά εμένα και τον Αδόλφο, απάντησε με αιμοβόρο βλέμμα.

-    Δεν αντιλέγω. Για μένα, όμως, συνταγματάρχα, εσείς είστε ο μεγάλος ένοχος στην υπόθεση του λοχαγού. Πολέμησα μαζί με τον Βίλχελμ, γνώρισα τις αρετές και τη γενναιότητά του. Κανείς, παρόλα αυτά, δεν μπορεί να αντισταθεί στη φωνή του αίματος κι εσείς θελήσατε να βάλετε το γιο σας σ’ αυτήν τη δοκιμασία. Για να πληρώσει τις δικές σας αμαρτίες! έσφιγγε τα χείλη από έχθρα προς το συνταγματάρχη.

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε στραβά, για να μη δώσει την ευχαρίστηση στο Σνάιντερ να τον δει να εκνευρίζεται.

-    Είσαι ο τελευταίος στον οποίο θα έδινα εξηγήσεις για τις πράξεις μου, σφύριξε σαν ερπετό, κοιτώντας τον με σκοτεινά μάτια.

Εκείνος ανασήκωσε αδιάφορα τους ώμους. Χαιρέτησε ξανά και έστρεψε την πλάτη του, προχωρώντας προς την έξοδο. Σταμάτησε ξανά δίπλα στον ξύλινο πάγκο και προς έκπληξη του Έστερς, ακούμπησε τρυφερά το χέρι του στο ματωμένο μάγουλο του Βίλχελμ. Είχε κάτι αυτή του η κίνηση που του έφερε ανατριχίλα.

-    Ο ωραιότερος των αγγέλων στις φωτιές της κόλασης.


	52. Chapter 52

Εφόσον δεν υπήρχε τίποτα πια να κάνει στη φυλακή, ο Έστερς επέστρεψε σπίτι του, έχοντας προηγουμένως επισκεφτεί ένα χαμαιτυπείο που έμενε ανοιχτό ως τις πρώτες πρωινές ώρες. Απείλησε τον ιδιοκτήτη με το πιστόλι του κι εκείνος πρόθυμα τον κέρασε μπόλικο κρασί.

Έφτασε παραπατώντας ως το κατώφλι του και γνώριζε πως το κρασί ήταν μόνο η αφορμή. Αυτός ο μαλάκας ο Σνάιντερ εμφανίστηκε παρείσακτος απ’ το πουθενά, για να καταστρέψει τη ρουτίνα τους, να διασαλέψει την τάξη των πραγμάτων που έκανε τόσο, για να εγκαταστήσει. Αντί για την προαγωγή του, που ήταν πια σίγουρος ότι τα SS, μόνο και μόνο από μνησικακία, θα εμπόδιζαν να του δοθεί, ήρθε αυτός ο διάολος.

Οι πρώτες χαρούμενες ηλιαχτίδες μετά τη χτεσινή μπόρα φαινόντουσαν στον αττικό ουρανό την ώρα που έμπαινε στο μικρό σαλονάκι του. Τα παντζούρια, σφιχτά κλεισμένα, εμπόδιζαν το φως να κάνει την είσοδό του, όμως μες στο σκοτάδι διέκρινε μια γνώριμη σκιά να τον περιμένει, στηριγμένη με την πλάτη στο μπαουλάκι των προηγούμενων ιδιοκτητών. Πλησίασε με διψασμένα μάτια και χείλη που σάλιωνε με τη γλώσσα του.

-    Σε έψαχνα, είπε, ήθελα τα λεφτά της αμοιβής να τα πάρεις η ίδια, γιατί ήμουν σίγουρος ότι εσύ τον ανάγκασες να επιστρέψει.

-    Μην ανησυχείς, απάντησε μια αγέρωχη γυναικεία φωνή, τα έδωσες σ’ αυτούς που πραγματικά το άξιζαν.

Η σκιά ξεκόλλησε απ’ το μπαούλο και προχώρησε μες στο δωμάτιο. Την ακολούθησε.

-    Πού είχες χαθεί, Τρυγόνα;

-    Δε σ’ ενδιαφέρει.

-    Οι κακές γλώσσες του λιμανιού λένε πως πήγες με τους αντάρτες μετά τη σύλληψή του, συνέχισε πονηρά.

Εκείνη προτίμησε να μη δώσει απάντηση.

-    Η νοσταλγία σου για μένα, ή κάτι άλλο σε φέρνει εδώ; η ίδια πανουργία γυάλιζε στα σφιγμένα μάτια του.

-    Θέλω να μάθω για εκείνον, απάντησε ξερά.

Την πλησίασε κι άλλο, ώστε η κοπέλα ανάσαινε τη βαριά μυρωδιά του κρασιού και του ιδρώτα του.

-    Υποθέτω πως αναφέρεσαι στο Βίλχελμ, είπε και έβαλε τα γέλια, πικρόχολα, εκνευριστικά γέλια που εξάντλησαν την υπομονή της.

Τον έσφιξε απ’ τα πέτα, τρίζοντας τα δόντια. Η αγωνία της δεν άντεχε σε τέτοιους εμπαιγμούς.

-    Γιατί γελάς;

-    Γιατί προσπαθείς να με δουλέψεις. Ήρθες να μάθεις για εκείνον, ενώ πέρασες το βράδυ στο κελί του; ρώτησε απαιτητικά.

Η έκπληξη την έκανε να τον αφήσει.

-    Άφησες τα σημάδια σου στο λαιμό του.., η πονηριά συναγωνίζονταν τη ζήλια.

-    Ψάχνεις και το κορμί του τώρα; του πέταξε με περιφρόνηση.

-    Όταν βασανίζεις καθημερινά κάποιον, αγαπητή μου, μαθαίνεις κάθε λεπτομέρεια στο σώμα του, κάθε σημάδι, οπότε η παραμικρή διαφορά γίνεται αμέσως αισθητή. Είναι, λοιπόν, αλήθεια ότι οι σχέσεις σας έχουν ξεπεράσει για τα καλά το χάσμα του μίσους..

Τα μάτια της γυάλισαν μες στο σκοτάδι. Την είχε εκνευρίσει. Αλλά κι εκείνος δεν είχε διάθεση να μείνει άπραγος: η μέθη του έδινε ώθηση. Άρπαξε στον αέρα τις υψωμένες γροθιές της και γύρισε τα χέρια της στην πλάτη. Η κοπέλα φώναξε με λύσσα και προσπάθησε μανιασμένα να τον τινάξει, όμως, εκείνος με μια δυνατή σπρωξιά τη στρίμωξε πάνω στο μπαούλο, κάνοντας το πηγούνι της να πέσει με φόρα πάνω στο ξύλο. Κατέπνιξε τις προσπάθειές της, σφίγγοντας το σώμα του πάνω της.

-    Φαίνεται πως είναι μοιραίο να μοιραζόμαστε τις ίδιες γυναίκες με τον Βίλχελμ, είπε σφυριχτά. Περίμενα πολύ καιρό γι’ αυτό, είπε και στρίμωξε κι άλλο το σώμα του πάνω στο δικό της.

Το χέρι που δεν ήταν απασχολημένο με το να σφίγγει τους καρπούς της, έφτασε βιαστικά το κούμπωμα του παντελονιού της και το κατέβασε.

Η Τρυγόνα τον άφησε να ξεχαστεί με την αυταπάτη της επιτυχίας και την κατάλληλη στιγμή, σφίγγοντας τα δόντια της, κατέβασε την αρβύλα της, με όλη τη δύναμη της λύσσας της, πάνω στα νύχια του ποδιού του. Νιώθοντας τον να κλυδωνίζεται, τον έσπρωξε, αρπάζοντας ταυτόχρονα το πιστόλι του. Τον σημάδεψε κι εκείνος γέλασε ανόητα.

-    Τι καλύτερο έχει από μένα;

-    Κατ’ αρχάς, δεν τρέχει σαν σκυλί πίσω από το αντικείμενο του πόθου του που τον σιχαίνεται! έλαμπε από ευχαρίστηση.

Ο Έστερς σωριάστηκε βαριεστημένα στον καναπέ. Έστρεψε το σαρκαστικό του βλέμμα πάνω της.

-    Μην ελπίζεις ότι θα τον έχεις ξανά, της είπε χαιρέκακα.

-    Τι εννοείς; πλησίασε, σημαδεύοντάς τον.

-    Είσαι ανόητη, αν πιστεύεις πως θα σ’ τα πω από φόβο μη με σκοτώσεις. Χαίρομαι που δε θα είμαι ο μόνος..

-    Λέγε, που να σε πάρει ο Διάολος!

-    Έφτασε σήμερα ένας αξιωματικός των SS με τη διαταγή να μεταφέρει τον μισοπεθαμένο λοχαγό στο Βερολίνο. Όπως καταλαβαίνεις, γέλασε, χτες ήταν η τελευταία φορά που τον είδες!

-    Αυτό θα το δούμε!

Πετάχτηκε με ορμή έξω από το σπίτι στο δρόμο, όπου είχε αρχίσει δειλά - δειλά η κυκλοφορία. Πίσω της, ο Έστερς καθηλωμένος στον καναπέ, γελούσε κυνικά με την Τρυγόνα, αλλά και με τον εαυτό του, χωρίς καμιά διάθεση να την καταδιώξει. Άλλωστε, δεν είχε καμιά απολύτως σημασία.


	53. Chapter 53

Η σκέψη ότι θα τον έπαιρναν μακριά απ’ την Ελλάδα, απ’ την πατρίδα της μητέρας του, απ’ τον τόπο όπου γνώρισε τους μοναδικούς ανθρώπους που τον αγάπησαν, όπου ένιωσε τέτοια δυνατά συναισθήματα, του προξενούσε βαριά θλίψη που διάβρωνε τον ψυχικό του κόσμο. Δεν έφταιγε μόνο ότι θα τον σκότωναν, ότι η ζωή του είχε μια προθεσμία λίγων ημερών, ότι, ίσως, ο εξευτελισμός του συνεχιζόταν και στο Βερολίνο. Ο εσωτερικός του κόσμος θύμιζε ανταριασμένη θάλασσα.

Μέσα στην ομίχλη των πόνων και του υψηλού πυρετού έζησε σαν ουδέτερος παρατηρητής από ένα μακρυνό κόσμο τη μεταφορά του σε φυλακές υψίστης ασφαλείας, όπου τον έβαλαν σε ένα απομονωμένο δωμάτιο νοσοκομείου. Εκεί με ανήμπορη δυσφορία ένιωσε το σώμα του να γυμνώνεται σαν άψυχο αντικείμενο από μερικούς αγνώστους, να πλένεται με προσοχή και να υποβάλλεται σε εντατική φροντίδα φαρμακευτικών και θρεπτικών σκευασμάτων, ώστε η κατάστασή του να βελτιωθεί και να γίνει δυνατή η μεταφορά του.

Και τώρα το κλουβί όπου αλυσοδεμένος περνούσε τις τελευταίες μέρες του στην Αθήνα, ενώ θα είχε τόσα πράγματα καλύτερα να κάνει, - παρόλο που το νέο του κελί ήταν ασύγκριτα καλύτερο απ’ τον «τάφο» -, γινόταν πλάκα που συνέτριβε το εύθραυστο στήθος του, φέρνοντάς του δύσπνοια που οδηγούσε σε κρίσεις ημικρανίας.

Δεν είχε καμία αίσθηση του χρόνου, καθώς και το νέο του κελί δε διέθετε παράθυρο, ενώ απ’ το μικροσκοπικό παράθυρο της πόρτας φαινόταν μόνο το θαμπό φως του διαδρόμου. Έτσι, όταν άκουσε τα ηχηρά βήματα να πλησιάζουν, αγνοούσε αν επρόκειτο για πρωινό, ή νυχτερινό  επισκέπτη (ξεχώριζε καθαρά δυο ζευγάρια πόδια, παρόλο που το κεφάλι του εξακολουθούσε να βουίζει με την ίδια ένταση).

Διέκρινε στο άνοιγμα της πόρτας την αλαζονική μορφή του Σνάιντερ. Δεν ένιωσε έκπληξη, ήταν κάτι που το περίμενε, παρ’ όλο που δεν ήταν δυνατό να κατανικήσει εντελώς το αίσθημα της αμηχανίας, που του προκαλούσε η επικείμενη συνάντηση με έναν πρώην σύντροφο. Ωστόσο, τα μάτια του ήταν καθαρά, το μόνο που μπορούσε να στηρίξει μια αξιοπρεπή στάση απέναντι στον αξιωματικό των SS, αφού τα πόδια του αδυνατούσαν να ανταποκριθούν, παρά την εντατική φροντίδα στην οποία τον υπέβαλαν στο νοσοκομείο.

Σαν να είδε μια σκιά κατανόησης στα μάτια του Σνάιντερ την ώρα που εξερευνούσε το πρόσωπο του Βίλχελμ, πλησιάζοντας τη γωνιά όπου ήταν καθισμένος. Έμοιαζε να μην άκουσε το φύλακα να κλείνει πίσω του την πόρτα.

Ο γερμανός στάθηκε περήφανος μπροστά του και τον κοίταξε περιφρονητικά, έχοντας τα χέρια πίσω απ’ την πλάτη. Ο Βίλχελμ του γύρισε ένα βλέμμα αψηφισιάς, το οποίο δεν άφησε να λυγίσει στιγμή κάτω απ’ το σκληρό πρόσωπο του Σνάιντερ.

Δυο ηχηρά χαστούκια, που έπεσαν διαδοχικά στα μάγουλα του Βίλχελμ, διέλυσαν τη σιωπή που επικρατούσε μέχρι εκείνη τη στιγμή. Ο Σνάιντερ ξαναφόρεσε το δερμάτινο γάντι του και έμεινε να παρακολουθεί εξεταστικά το κεφάλι του Βίλχελμ, που έμοιαζε πολύ αδύναμο, για να επιστρέψει στην πρότερη θέση του.

Ο Βίλχελμ ένιωσε το γνώριμο ανατριχιαστικό αίσθημα του αίματος να ορμά στα ρουθούνια και στα χείλη του. Κατάφερε, έστω και με υπερπροσπάθεια, να ανασηκώσει το κεφάλι του, για να κοιτάξει και πάλι με τον ίδιο τρόπο στα κρυστάλλινα μάτια του ταγματάρχη.

-    Προδότης, σφύριξε παγερά. Ένας προδότης στις τάξεις του περήφανου σώματος των SS. Ποιος θα φανταζόταν ένα τέτοιο αίσχος! έσφιξε στη χούφτα του το ματωμένο σαγόνι του Βίλχελμ.

-    Μόνο ένας περήφανος προδότης μπορούσε να προκύψει από ένα τόσο… «περήφανο» σώμα, απάντησε ήσυχα, περιμένοντας άλλο ένα χτύπημα που θα απειλούσε να ξεριζώσει το κεφάλι του απ’ τους ώμους.

-    Γιατί; ρώτησε ήσυχα προς έκπληξή του, με έναν τέτοιο τρόπο που έμοιαζε να εκφράζει παράπονο.

-    Ποτέ δεν είπα ότι συμφωνώ με την ιδεολογία σας: εξαναγκάστηκα να ενταχθώ στη Νεολαία του Κόμματος.

-    Ο συνταγματάρχης…, κούνησε το κεφάλι.

-    Δεν έχει σημασία. Ό, τι έγινε από εκεί και πέρα ήταν αποτέλεσμα των δικών μου αποφάσεων και δε μετανιώνω στιγμή γι’ αυτό, τα μάτια του έλαμψαν από αποφασιστικότητα.

Αντί για απάντηση, ο Σνάιντερ άρπαξε το αριστερό χέρι του Βίλχελμ, που ήταν δεμένος με χειροπέδες, το σήκωσε και ξεσκέπασε το μπράτσο του. Έκανε το ίδιο για το δικό του αριστερό χέρι και έφερε το γυμνό του μπράτσο δίπλα στου Βίλχελμ, που τον κοιτούσε με μάτια απλανή. Στα δύο χέρια διακρίνονταν το ίδιο τατουάζ με γοτθικούς χαρακτήρες που υποδήλωναν την ομάδα αίματος.

-    Το τατουάζ του αίματος, είπε ο ταγματάρχης με σφιγμένα δόντια. Θυμάσαι; Ήμασταν στο ίδιο τάγμα στη Ρωσία και κάναμε το τατουάζ, για να μη διαφέρουμε σε τίποτα απ’ τους απλούς στρατιώτες. Και με τη βοήθεια αυτού του τατουάζ μου έσωσες τη ζωή, μεταγγίζοντάς μου το αίμα σου! Τόση υποκρισία;!

Για ένα λεπτό περίμενε κάποια απάντηση που δεν πήρε και συνέχισε.

-    Ανήκαμε στο [Panzerkorps](http://www.answers.com/main/ntquery;jsessionid=19nbckpqc5eqr?method=4&dsid=2222&dekey=II+SS+Panzer+Corps&gwp=8&curtab=2222_1&sbid=lc01a), πολεμούσαμε απεγνωσμένα στο Kharkov με εκείνο το αναθεματισμένο κρύο, το είχαμε πάρει σχεδόν απόφαση ότι οι μπολσεβίκοι θα έπαιρναν την πόλη, ο Monstein έμοιαζε καταδικασμένος. Θυμάσαι τι συνέβη τότε;

Φυσικά και θυμόταν, αλλά ήθελε να ξεχάσει, γι’ αυτό δε μίλησε.

Ο ταγματάρχης γύρισε την πλάτη σκεφτικός. Κοίταξε αποφασιστικά τον Βίλχελμ.

-    Ένας δικός μας τρελός έσωσε τους αλαζόνες του στρατού, που ως τότε μας θεωρούσαν τα κακομαθημένα του Γ’ Ράιχ και μας έδωσε τη φλόγα, για να ανακαταλάβουμε την πόλη. Μήπως σου είναι γνωστός αυτός ο τρελός;

-    Πού το πας; τον είχε εκνευρίσει η επιμονή του Σνάιντερ και δε δίστασε να το δείξει.

Ο άλλος χαμογέλασε στραβά, βλέποντας εκείνη τη φλόγα στα γαλανά μάτια του νεαρού.

-    Ήταν μια πράξη γενναιότητας, βέβαια, αλλά ποτέ δεν τη θεώρησα κάτι λιγότερο από τρέλα: σε παρακολούθησα με τα ίδια μου τα μάτια εκείνη τη μέρα και είδα έναν τρελό, ένα δαιμονισμένο, δεν ήσουν ο Βίλχελμ, όχι: ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ διέθετε αδιασάλευτη λογική. Αλλά πάλι η απόφασή σου να αφήσεις τη ζεστασιά του αρχηγείου στο Βερολίνο, έχοντας  εδραιώσει καλά τη φήμη σου μετά από το παράσημο του γαλλικού μετώπου και τη σύλληψη του αρχηγού της γαλλικής αντίστασης, δεν ήταν και η πιο λογική πράξη.. Τι σε οδήγησε σ’ αυτήν την απόφαση, Βίλχελμ; Για έναν κατάσκοπο η θέση στο αρχηγείο του Χίμλερ ήταν ονειρεμένη.

-    Δε θα αναλύσω μαζί σου την ιστορία της ζωής μου.

-    Έμαθα για το σαμποτάζ που οργάνωσες πριν τη σύλληψή σου: για άλλη μια φορά τους γελοιοποίησες. Ο Γκέμπελς έδωσε εντολή να κρατηθεί επτασφράγιστο μυστικό η σύλληψή σου, ώστε με τον κωδικό που χρησιμοποιούσες στα μηνύματά σου να παγιδέψει τους συμμάχους και αυτό έγινε όπλο εναντίον του.

-    Ο Γκέμπελς είναι τρομερά προβλέψιμος.

-    Δεν μπόρεσε καν να υποψιαστεί ότι αυτό ήθελες κι εσύ, για να ευοδωθεί το σχέδιό σου. Και θεωρεί τον εαυτό του ιδιοφυία!

-    Ιδιοφυία ναι, αλλά αυτό ακριβώς είναι που τον κάνει τόσο προβλέψιμο.

Ο ταγματάρχης κούνησε το κεφάλι και χαμογέλασε. Αμέσως, όμως, η έκφρασή του έγινε άκαμπτη.

-    Σου απονεμήθηκε ο Σιδηρούς Σταυρός Πρώτης Τάξης απ’ τον ίδιο το Φύρερ, τον οποίο ο Χίμλερ μπορούσε, πλέον, να κοιτάζει με το κεφάλι ψηλά για τη μαχητική αξία των ανδρών του. Πήρες το ανώτερο παράσημο πολύ πιο μπροστά από μένα, παρόλο που είμαι τόσα χρόνια μεγαλύτερός σου.

Το βλέμμα του Βίλχελμ ήταν σκοτεινό.

-    Δε σε φθόνησα, όμως, συνέχισε εκείνος απτόητος, κανένας μας δε ζήλεψε. Μάλλον, ήμασταν όλοι κατά κάποιον τρόπο ερωτευμένοι μαζί σου. Θυμάμαι μες στον παραλογισμό της μάχης, εμάς, τους εκλεκτούς, τους άφοβους φρουρούς του Φύρερ, να ψάχνουμε το πρόσωπό σου, για να μας γεμίσει δύναμη.

-    Πάψε! δε δείλιασε να του φωνάξει, παρόλο που θα ήταν εύκολο στον ταγματάρχη να τον χτυπήσει.

-    Ερωτευμένοι, αλλά όχι με τον πρόστυχο τρόπο  του Έστερς, η ήρεμη φωνή του χρωματίστηκε από κάτι σαρκαστικό.

-    Είσαι πολύ έξυπνος, ταγματάρχη.

-    Δε χρειάζεται ιδιαίτερη ευφυΐα, για να καταλάβω αυτόν τον αχρείο: ήμουν μπροστά, όταν παρέδωσε στο Χίμλερ την περγαμηνή που παραχωρούσε την κηδεμονία σου στο συνταγματάρχη και αποκάλυπτε τη νοθεία. Ο συνταγματάρχης έφταιξε για όλα: αυτός κορόιδεψε το Φύρερ, αυτός σε οδήγησε στην προδοσία.

-    Βλέπω, συμπαθείς πολύ τον συνταγματάρχη, απάντησε ειρωνικά. Αλλά να είσαι σίγουρος: ακόμη κι αν δεν ήταν στη μέση ο φον  Βέρτινγκερ, πάλι θα σας πολεμούσα. Απλώς, θα ήμουν νεκρός πολύ νωρίτερα.

-    Είμαι, σχεδόν, βέβαιος ότι πρόκειται για συνωμοσία της Γκεστάπο, ίσως, των εχθρών του πατέρα σου, γι’ αυτό, υπερασπίσου τον εαυτό σου! Πες πως σε παγίδεψαν και θα βρεθεί ο τρόπος να γλιτώσεις, ο μεσήλικας άντρας είχε φέρει το πρόσωπό του μπροστά στο πρόσωπο του Βίλχελμ, που έβλεπε την ειλικρίνεια στα μάτια του.

-    Δεν πρόκειται για καμιά συνωμοσία, Λότταρ, απάντησε ήσυχα: είναι η μόνη φορά που η Γκεστάπο λέει την αλήθεια. Δε χρειάζεται να υπερασπιστώ τον εαυτό μου, γιατί απλούστατα έκανα αυτό που θεώρησα σωστό, κάτι για το οποίο είμαι υπερήφανος.

Ο Σνάιντερ αυτή τη φορά τον άρπαξε δυνατά απ’ τα μαλλιά και του τράνταξε το κεφάλι. Η ηρεμία φάνηκε να τον εγκαταλείπει.

-    Αηδίες! Δεν είσαι από αυτούς τους ανόητους που θυσιάζουν τη ζωή τους για αφηρημένα ιδανικά!! Έκανες πάντα του κεφαλιού σου, ακόμη κι αν είχες διαταγές απ’ τον ίδιο το Φύρερ! Ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ δεν υπολόγιζε κανέναν από αυτούς.

-    Ακριβώς! Και ο Λευτέρης Στεφάνου το ίδιο.

-    Έσωσες ανθρώπους στο μέτωπο, διακινδύνεψες τη ζωή σου, έγινες φόβητρο για τους Συμμάχους, ήρωας του Γ’ Ράιχ, φώναξε, αδυνατώντας να καταλάβει. Ο Φύρερ σε είχε πάντα στα δεξιά του!

-    Έκανα αυτό που έπρεπε, για να κάνω καλά τη δουλειά μου ως κατάσκοπος! έσφιξε τα δόντια του, για να κάνει τη φωνή του περισσότερο εκνευριστική. Άλλωστε, δε θα ήμουν ένας αξιοπρεπής προδότης, αν οι πράξεις μου δεν προκαλούσαν την αηδία σου!

Τα μάτια του είχαν γεμίσει με εκείνη την πρόκληση που τρέλαινε τον πατέρα του. Αλλά όχι και τον ταγματάρχη που τον άφησε και έκανε μερικά βήματα μακριά του.

-    Ό, τι κι αν μάθω για σένα δε θα πάψω να σε θαυμάζω. Θα κάνω τα πάντα, για να σε πάρω απ’ τα χέρια του Βέρτινγκερ και του άλλου του γελοίου. Πρέπει να φτάσεις ζωντανός στο Βερολίνο, είπε ήσυχα, βγαίνοντας απ’ το κελί, παίρνοντας μαζί του το βάρος που πλάκωνε το στήθος του Βίλχελμ.


	54. Chapter 54

Το έντονο φως του πρωινού ήλιου και το καθαρό γαλάζιο του ουρανού τύφλωσαν τον Βίλχελμ, αμέσως μόλις βρέθηκε έξω από το κτίριο. Είχε εκατέρωθέν του δυο στρατιώτες που έσφιγγαν τα μπράτσα του, λες και υπήρχε περίπτωση να τους ξεφύγει. Τον επιβίβασαν στο στρατιωτικό τζιπ ανάμεσα στο δίδυμο που απ’ την αρχή τον είχε εξολοκλήρου αναλάβει. Χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά, διαπιστώνοντας την ιλαρότητα της σκηνής, ήταν ένας τρόπος να ξεχάσει τα σύννεφα που σκοτείνιαζαν το εσωτερικό του τώρα που η αναχώρηση ήταν άμεση.

Ο Σνάιντερ περίμενε στο σταθμό με τα χέρια δεμένα στη μέση, κοιτάζοντας σκεφτικός την αμαξοστοιχία που προετοιμαζόταν για την αναχώρηση. 

Όσο βαριά κι αν ήταν η καρδιά του, κατεβαίνοντας απ’ το τζιπ με τη βοήθεια του Έστερς, ήταν ευχαριστημένος με τη διαδρομή που απόλαυσε, μετά από τόσο καιρό, αν και δεμένος. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι και σωματικά βρισκόταν σε καλύτερη κατάσταση: ο γιατρός του έκανε δυναμωτικές ενέσεις όλες τις προηγούμενες μέρες και του έδωσε ποσότητα φαρμάκων αρκετή, ώστε να αντέξει τη δύσκολη διαδρομή ως το Βερολίνο. Ο πόνος βέβαια, δεν εξαφανίστηκε, αλλά, τουλάχιστον, το αριστερό του χέρι υπάκουε στις επιθυμίες του.

Η αγαλλίαση, με την οποία τον πλημμύρισε το τοπίο που είχε διανύσει, αντιστάθηκε σθεναρά στην κατάπτωση που του έφερε η εικόνα του έτοιμου για αναχώρηση τρένου. Στάθμευε στη δεύτερη γραμμή και το χείλος της αποβάθρας, όπου περίμενε μόνος με τη συνοδεία δυο στρατιωτών ο Σνάιντερ, έστεκε μια ανάσα μακριά.

Ψυχή δεν πλανιόταν στην αποβάθρα, πέρα από τους φρουρούς, ο αριθμός των οποίων ήταν αυξημένος υπερβολικά για λόγους ασφαλείας. Ο Έστερς προειδοποίησε τον συνταγματάρχη ότι η Ελένη Στεφάνου, κατά πάσα πιθανότητα, γνώριζε για τη μεταφορά του αδερφού της, οπότε λογικό ήταν να αναμένουν κάποια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια. Γι’ αυτό, ο φον Βέρτινγκερ κοίταζε, αραιά και που, τη γύρω περιοχή, ψάχνοντας κάτι ύποπτο. Έδειχνε ανήσυχος.

Σαν να διαισθανόταν την παρουσία των δυο γυναικών που με κιάλια παρακολουθούσαν την πομπή πάνω σε ένα ύψωμα, οχτακόσια μέτρα πιο πέρα.

Η Ελένη εξέταζε με ψυχραιμία το φριχτά χτυπημένο πρόσωπο του αδερφού της, που, πλέον, δύσκολα αναγνωριζόταν. έμοιαζε να περιμένει κάποιο σινιάλο του, μολονότι εκείνος αγνοούσε την παρουσία της. Ωστόσο, έλπιζε να την αισθανθεί και αυτή της η ελπίδα παρηγορούσε τη σφιγμένη της καρδιά από τη γνώση ότι ίσως ο Λευτέρης χανόταν για πάντα και η ίδια ήταν εντελώς ανίσχυρη.

Η Νιόβη πλάι της έσφιγγε ασυναίσθητα τα δόντια, βλέποντας τους στρατιώτες να τον σέρνουν άγαρμπα. Είχε αλλάξει πολύ απ’ τις κακουχίες, αλλά δεν την εξέπληττε, άλλωστε είχε αναγνωρίσει την κατάστασή του, ψαύοντας το κορμί του. Φαινόταν καλύτερα απ’ την τελευταία φορά, ίσως, εξαιτίας της καθαριότητας, των καινούργιων ρούχων και του ότι είχε γλιτώσει απ’ τον απαίσιο τάφο όπου τον είχαν κλείσει. Η πίκρα σκίαζε τα όμορφα μάτια του.

Τινάχτηκε στη θέση της έτοιμη να ξεχυθεί προς το σταθμό.

Η Ελένη, που ένιωσε την καρδιά της να χτυπά βίαια, τη συγκράτησε. Τα μάτια της καρφώθηκαν στα μάτια της Νιόβης. Εκείνη είδε την αποφασιστικότητα να καθρεφτίζεται.

-    Όχι, τώρα.., έκρυβε τη σιγουριά του όρκου και κατά κάποιο τρόπο καθησύχασε την κοπέλα που ξανακοίταξε αμέσως προς το σταθμό.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, ο Έστερς, μετά από το νεύμα του συνταγματάρχη, έπιασε τον Βίλχελμ απ’ το μπράτσο και με τη βοήθεια ενός στρατιώτη τον ανέβασαν στο βαγόνι. Ο Σνάιντερ ανέβηκε τελευταίος. Άπλωσε το χέρι του στο μπράτσο του νεαρού κρατούμενου.

-    Υπολοχαγέ, από δω αναλαμβάνω εγώ.

Στο άκουσμα της φράσης του, ο συνταγματάρχης που κατευθύνονταν στο βαγόνι του συνοφρυώθηκε. Κοντοστάθηκε και έστρεψε το δυσοίωνα σκοτεινό πρόσωπό του στον ταγματάρχη.

-    Μέχρι το Βερολίνο ανήκει σε μένα, ταγματάρχα, του πέταξε αιχμηρά. Από κει και πέρα κάντε ό, τι θέλετε. Έλα! διάταξε τον Έστερς που ευχαριστήθηκε με την απάντηση του συνταγματάρχη και την έκφραση ανήμπορης λύσσας του Σνάιντερ.

Ο Βίλχελμ, απλώς, ακολουθούσε όσο μπορούσε, για τον ίδιο δεν είχε σημασία ποιος θα αναλάμβανε την «κηδεμονία» του στη διάρκεια του ταξιδιού - η αλήθεια είναι ότι αυτή η μάχη των θηρευτών για το πολύτιμο θήραμα τον διασκέδαζε, όσο το επέτρεπε η κατάστασή του. Οι πόνοι που τον συντρόφευαν πάντα ήταν αξιόλογο μαρτύριο.

Η κουκέτα του συνταγματάρχη ήταν προσεγμένη με πολυτέλεια, ώστε το ταξίδι να είναι κάτι παραπάνω από άνετο. Την ώρα που εκείνος έβγαζε το πηλίκιό του, το τρένο έκανε τις πρώτες δειλές κινήσεις του. Κάθισε στη θέση από κόκκινο βελούδο: απ’ το ίδιο ύφασμα ήταν φτιαγμένα τα κουρτινάκια, ενώ και η ταπετσαρία ήταν χρυσοποίκιλτη. Έριξε την ειρωνική ματιά του στο γιο του, μόλις η κίνηση του τρένου απέκτησε σταθερό ρυθμό.

-    Αυτό ήταν! Αθήνα τέλος! Το είχε προβλέψει αυτό η ιδιοφυΐα σου;! σχολίασε με κακία και έδειξε στον Έστερς τη βελούδινη θέση απέναντί του, για να τον καθίσει.

Διάταξε τον υπολοχαγό να σκαλώσει τις χειροπέδες στο μεταλλικό σωλήνα που στήριζε το τραπεζάκι, ώστε να παραμένει καθηλωμένος στο πάτωμα.

Έσκυψε προς το μέρος του, παραμένοντας καθιστός. Είχε μια περίεργη λάμψη στα μάτια.

-    Και τώρα, Βίλχελμ, θα περιμένουμε, είπε σαν να αφηγούνταν παραμύθι. Η αδερφή σου ξέρει για τη μεταφορά σου στο Βερολίνο και κάποια στιγμή θα κάνει την απεγνωσμένη της προσπάθεια να σε σώσει! είδε με ικανοποίηση τα υγρά μάτια του νεαρού να σκοτεινιάζουν. Το τρένο είναι γεμάτο στρατιώτες που θα εξασφαλίσουν την παταγώδη αποτυχία του εγχειρήματός της, και συ, μικρέ μου, θα με βοηθήσεις..

-    Δεν πρόκειται!

Έσφιξε στη σιδερένια παλάμη του τον αυχένα του Βίλχελμ και του σήκωσε ψηλά το κεφάλι, τεντώνοντας επώδυνα το λαιμό του.

-    Δεν είναι στο χέρι σου! μούγκρισε. Θέλω και τα δυο αδέρφια στο Βερολίνο. Εγώ θα κρατήσω την αδερφή σου, μιας και τα SSθέλουν τόσο πολύ εσένα.

Τον ελευθέρωσε και βγήκε απ’ την κουκέτα, προκειμένου να ελέγξει, αν όλα ήταν στη θέση τους. Ήθελε όλοι να βρίσκονται σε επαγρύπνηση: δεν ήξερε πότε θα χτυπούσαν, οπότε ανά πάσα στιγμή, έπρεπε να είναι έτοιμοι. Υπολόγιζε, πάντως, πως το εγχείρημα θα γινόταν σε κάποια απομονωμένη τοποθεσία, ώστε οι τοπικές δυνάμεις των γερμανών να μην αποτελούν άμεσο κίνδυνο για τους αντάρτες. Στο Σνάιντερ δεν είχε πει τίποτα: δεν τον ήθελε στα πόδια του.

Θα ήθελε να σκεφτεί καλύτερα όσα του είπε ο πατέρας του, αλλά έβρισκε ότι δεν είχε νόημα. Τίποτα δεν ήταν σίγουρο: μπορεί να χτυπούσαν, μπορεί, όμως και όχι. Παρόλα αυτά, η αμυδρή ελπίδα ότι θα προσπαθούσαν να τον ελευθερώσουν έκανε κάτι να φτερουγίσει μέσα του. Ήταν, όμως, ανόητο να τρέφει φρούδες ελπίδες, το ήξερε: ο συνταγματάρχης ήταν αποφασισμένος να πιάσει τη Ελένη και οποιαδήποτε απόπειρά της, σ’ αυτές τις δυσμενείς συνθήκες, την έθετε σε θανάσιμο κίνδυνο. Και τη Νιόβη..

Του ήρθε να βάλει τα κλάματα, καθώς ξαφνικά όλο του το κορμί ντύθηκε ξανά το οικείο ρούχο των πόνων του. Θα κατέληγε, λοιπόν, οπωσδήποτε στο Βερολίνο: δεν υπήρχε καμιά ελπίδα: τα χέρια του σφίχτηκαν μέσα στο ατσάλι. Τουλάχιστον, δε θα τον άφηνε να αιχμαλωτίσει αυτές που τόσο αγαπούσε.

 

Είχαν διανύσει, σχεδόν, έξι ώρες μονότονου, κουραστικού ταξιδιού και ο συνταγματάρχης συζητούσε με τον Έστερς ότι, σύμφωνα με τους υπολογισμούς του, το χτύπημα, αν γινόταν τελικά, θα γινόταν από στιγμή σε στιγμή. Στις επόμενες λίγες ώρες. Αλλιώς, θα χάνονταν η ευκαιρία των ανταρτών: το τρένο θα απομακρύνονταν υπερβολικά απ’ την περιοχή τους και δε θα μπορούσαν να ελπίζουν στη βοήθεια άλλων ανταρτικών σωμάτων.

Το αγουροξυπνημένο τοπίο απέπνεε κάτι μαγικό, καλυμμένο με ένα γαλαζωπό τούλι. Η μυρωδιά της φθινοπωρινής γης αποπλανούσε τα ρουθούνια. Ακόμη και ο φον Βέρτινγκερ ήταν ανίκανος να εμποδίσει τα μάτια του να περιπλανηθούν στις ξερές εκτάσεις που έφευγαν τρέχοντας πίσω απ’ τη βιαστική αμαξοστοιχία που άφηνε  τα ίχνη της από πλούσιο σε κάρβουνο ατμό.

Άφησε τον Έστερς και επέστρεψε στην κουκέτα του. Μπαίνοντας, τα μάτια του έπεσαν πάνω στο Βίλχελμ που κοιμόταν βαθιά με μισάνοιχτο το στόμα του όπου διακρίνονταν τα ματωμένα ούλα του. Τον κλώτσησε απαλά στην κοιλιά την ώρα που περνούσε από δίπλα του. Εκείνος αναταράχτηκε, αμέσως. Κοίταξε με απορία τον πατέρα του, επηρεασμένος από την παραδοξότητα και τη λήθη του ύπνου.

-    Προσπαθείς να αναπληρώσεις τις δυνάμεις σου, ε; ρώτησε με έντονο σαρκασμό. Ώστε να είσαι έτοιμος για τη συνάντησή σου με τους πρώην συντρόφους σου, αυτούς που πρόδωσες!

-    Πρόδωσα τις παράλογες αξίες που υπηρετούν, όχι τους ίδιους. Αξίες φαύλες δημιούργημα της δικής σας πλύσης εγκεφάλου.

Ο συνταγματάρχης ανασήκωσε το φρύδι ειρωνικά, αλλά και με μία ιδέα θαυμασμού να υποβόσκει.

-    Βλέπω ξύπνησες για τα καλά. Ωστόσο, μην πεις τη θεωρία σου μπροστά τους, γέλασε. Θα φάνε τις σάρκες σου!

Ήταν η σειρά του να ανταποδώσει την ειρωνεία.

-    Άλλαξαν διατροφικές συνήθειες στα SS; Ξεμείνατε στο Βερολίνο από αποθέματα τροφίμων;

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε δυσοίωνα και τον κοίταξε από ψηλά. Ο Βίλχελμ ανασηκώθηκε.

-    Ένας προδότης στις τάξεις τους.. Ανεπίτρεπτο, αίσχος!

-    Πολύ πρωτότυποι είστε στους χαρακτηρισμούς σας! Το αίσχος είναι δικό σας: του Αδόλφου, των ηγετικών στελεχών του Γ’ Ράιχ, δικό σου! Κάνατε μερικούς απ’ τους καλύτερους άντρες της Γερμανίας πειθήνια όργανά σας, μηχανές, χωρίς σκέψη, με μόνη αποστολή να σκοτώνουν για χάρη ενός ανθρώπου και μιας ιδεολογίας σαθρής, ανόητης. Την πατρίδα που τόσο θερμά επικαλείστε, εσείς την προδόσατε! Εσείς που τη βάλατε σε μια δεινή θέση, που την οδηγείτε σε μια αναπότρεπτη ήττα, το ξέρουμε καλά και οι δύο, σε μια νέα πιο βαριά ταπείνωση και μια ντροπή για τα εγκλήματά σας για τα οποία θα λογοδοτεί για πάντα.

Εκείνος έσκυψε κοντά του, ώστε τα μάτια τους να καθρεφτίζονται, ήταν απόλυτα ήρεμος. Και με την ίδια απόλυτη ηρεμία σήκωσε το χέρι του και χαστούκισε ηχηρά το γιο του που σωριάστηκε ξανά στο πάτωμα. Ο συνταγματάρχης κάθισε στον καναπέ, χαμογελώντας στραβά.

-    Ίσως, όπως λες, να ξέρω ότι η Γερμανία θα χάσει τον πόλεμο. Αλλά ξέρω, επίσης, ότι εσύ δε θα ‘σαι ζωντανός τότε, θα απαλλαγώ επιτέλους από την επιβαρυντική παρουσία σου!

Φαίνεται πως η συνολική ψυχική φθορά των τελευταίων ημερών διατηρούσε τον Βίλχελμ συνεχώς φορτισμένο και ευάλωτο, γι’ αυτό, ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια, ένιωσε το συντριπτικό βάρος της πίκρας.

-    Πρέπει να την αγάπησες πολύ..

Εκείνος τινάχτηκε. Δεν περίμενε να εγείρει αυτό το ζήτημα και, μάλιστα, μ’ αυτόν τον τρόπο.

-    Σκεφτόμουν, συνέχισε ο Βίλχελμ, βλέποντας πως ο συνταγματάρχης δεν επρόκειτο να απαντήσει, πως μόνο όποιος αγάπησε έντονα, μπορεί να μισήσει με τέτοιο πάθος.

Σηκώθηκε όρθιος μπροστά στο παράθυρο με τα χέρια δεμένα πίσω.

-    Δε σε αφορά.

-    Αν δεν αφορά εμένα, τότε ποιον αφορά; του πέταξε εκνευρισμένος, ωστόσο ηρέμησε τον εαυτό του. Ναι,  είναι δικά σου συναισθήματα και είναι δικαίωμά σου να θέλεις να τα κρατήσεις για τον εαυτό σου.

-    Καλοσύνη σου! του απάντησε ειρωνικά, γυρνώντας προς το μέρος του, μα, μόλις η ματιά του έπεσε πάνω του, η μορφή του γαλήνεψε, χωρίς να το θέλει.

-    Είχες πει πως έβλεπες πάνω μου τη Δανάη: τώρα που μου παραμόρφωσες το πρόσωπο έλυσες το πρόβλημά σου!

-    Δεν ξέρεις τίποτα, ανόητε! Νομίζεις ότι το πρόσωπό σου είναι το πρόβλημα; γέλασε. Τα μάτια σου είναι η.., εκείνη. Ο τρόπος που κοιτάζεις, ο τρόπος που γυαλίζουν οι ίριδες, το ατίθασο πνεύμα που τα γεμίζει.. Απορείς για τα αισθήματά μου απέναντί σου, σταύρωσε τα χέρια στο στήθος. Ήθελα να σ’ αγαπήσω, στο κάτω - κάτω, ήσουν ένα κομμάτι μου. Όμως, είχες μέσα σου την κατάρα της ύπαρξής της: παρατηρώντας σε μωρό την ώρα που ήσουν βυθισμένο στη γαλήνη του ύπνου, είδα τη μορφή της να με περιγελά. Δε χρειάστηκε τίποτα παραπάνω, για να σε μισήσω και να δώσω εντολή να σε κρατούν στο δωμάτιό σου, για να μη σε βλέπω.

Εκείνος ένευσε καταφατικά. Όλα αυτά του ήταν ήδη γνωστά.

-    Δεν μπορείς να φανταστείς, συνέχισε, πόσο δύσκολο, πόσο βασανιστικό είναι να ζεις με την ανάμνηση μιας γυναίκας που σου έδινε υποσχέσεις για μια άλλη, ονειρεμένη ζωή και την ίδια στιγμή με τη θύμηση της άρνησής της. Της προδοσίας της! Έπρεπε να το περιμένω ότι και συ θα με πρόδιδες, εφόσον έχεις το καταραμένο το αίμα της.

-    Εσύ με ώθησες σ’ αυτό το σημείο. Το ήξερες απ’ την πρώτη στιγμή, από τη στιγμή που με πίεσες να καταταγώ στη Νεολαία του Κόμματος, το ήξερες τη στιγμή που δεχόμουν να υποταχτώ. Το ήξερες, αλλά δε σε ένοιαζε. Ίσως, το επιδίωκες.. Επιδίωκες να σου δοθεί το δικαίωμα να με βασανίζεις με τις ευλογίες του Γ’ Ράιχ!

Εκείνος όρμησε προς το μέρος του με παγωμένα χαρακτηριστικά και του τράβηξε προς τα πάνω το κεφάλι.

-    Ρεζίλεψες το όνομα των Βέρτινγκερ! Όχι, μόνο με την προδοσία σου, αλλά και με το μολυσμένο αίμα σου και τολμάς να μιλάς;!

Το χέρι του κατέβηκε σε ένα δυνατό χαστούκι που έριξε το κεφάλι του για δεύτερη φορά στο πάτωμα. Μετά από αυτό σηκώθηκε, χαϊδεύοντας το χέρι του. Έμοιαζε περήφανος για την πράξη του, αλλά το βλέμμα του πλανιόταν στα χρώματα της αυγής, σκεφτικό.

-    Θα εξαφανίσω κάθε ίχνος αυτής της γυναίκας απ’ τη γη! Εσένα και την αδερφή σου!

-    Ούτε το όνομα «αυτής της γυναίκας» τολμάς να ξεστομίσεις! τα ματωμένα χείλη του χρωμάτιζαν εντονότερα την πρόκληση που γυάλιζε στις ίριδές του.

Γύρισε και τον κοίταξε, σχεδόν, με απορία.

-    Ήταν αξιοθαύμαστο πόση πρόκληση μπορούσαν να χωρέσουν τα μάτια ενός μυξιάρικου που, καλά - καλά, δεν ήξερε να περπατάει.

-    Σε λίγο, θα τελειώσουν όλα, οπότε δε θα έχεις αυτά τα ενοχλητικά μάτια να σε προκαλούν.

-    Πιστεύεις, στ’ αλήθεια, ότι θα αποφασίσουν το θάνατό σου; γέλασε κυνικά. Δε νομίζω. Χρειάζεται τύχη, για να έχεις αυτό το τέλος και η δική σου η τύχη τέλειωσε τη στιγμή που πάτησες το πόδι σου στην Ελλάδα: σε είχα προειδοποιήσει ότι είναι καταραμένος τόπος, χαμογέλασε. Προτίμησες να ακολουθήσεις τη χίμαιρά σου: να βρεις την πολυαγαπημένη σου μητέρα! το πρόσωπό του φωτίστηκε από σαρκασμό. Αγνοούσες ότι είχε πεθάνει εδώ και χρόνια, έγινε χαιρέκακος όσο ποτέ.

-    Εσύ, όμως, το ήξερες. Και είχες σκοπό να μη μου μιλήσεις ποτέ για την αληθινή μου μητέρα.

-    Φυσικά. Ποιο το νόημα; Πιστεύεις ότι, αν ζούσε, θα ένιωθε αγάπη για σένα; Ανοησίες! Θα της θύμιζες εμένα και αυτό θα έφτανε, για να σε μισήσει κι εκείνη.

Η σιωπή του Βίλχελμ τον γέμισε ικανοποίηση. Καταλάβαινε πολύ καλά την ψυχολογία ενός ανθρώπου που πλησίαζε το τέλος του, σωματικό, ή πνευματικό, και αντιλαμβανόταν την έντονη επίδραση που είχαν αυτά τα λόγια στο κουρασμένο του πνεύμα: αυτήν τη φορά του κομμάτιαζε το πιο σημαντικό γι’ αυτόν, το απραγματοποίητο όνειρο που το είχε πλάσει σύμφωνα με τις ανάγκες του.

-    Είσαι ένα πλάσμα καταραμένο απ’ τη στιγμή που γεννήθηκε να μην προκαλεί την αγάπη στους άλλους! Δες αυτόν το γελοίο τον Έστερς: θα μπορούσε απ’ το θαυμασμό, το πάθος που έχει για σένα, να γίνει σκλάβος σου, αντίθετα, σε μίσησε θανάσιμα, βάζοντας σκοπό της ύπαρξής του να σε καταστρέψει.

-    «Γελοίος»; Κι όμως, ο Έστερς θα μπορούσε να είναι ο γιος που τόσο ήθελες.

Όρμησε απότομα προς το μέρος του σαν να χτύπησε κάποιο ανοιχτό τραύμα. Ο Βίλχελμ ξαφνιάστηκε και τινάχτηκε προς τα πίσω.

-    Μην τολμήσεις να το ξαναπείς αυτό! φώναξε.

Τα μάτια του εισχώρησαν στις ίριδες του νεαρού. Τινάχτηκε ξαφνικά πάνω ιδρωμένος και έφυγε, σχεδόν, τρέχοντας, για να γλιτώσει από την παρόρμηση να φιλήσει τρυφερά τη μορφή που καθρεφτίζονταν σ’ εκείνα τα νεανικά μάτια. Μια μορφή που ποτέ δεν έπαψε να στοιχειώνει το μυαλό του και να τον πλημμυρίζει με ατέλειωτα, βασανιστικά «αν»..

Ο Βίλχελμ έκλεισε τα μάτια και ακούμπησε εξαντλημένος το κεφάλι στον καναπέ: η ζεστασιά του βελούδου του έδινε την ψευδαίσθηση της ανθρώπινης παρηγοριάς,         παρηγοριά που ποτέ δεν είχε, πέρα απ’ τα λίγα χρόνια που βούλιαζε στο φαρδύ στέρνο της παραμάνας του: πόσο του έλειψε εκείνη η καλή γυναίκα, πολλές φορές στη ζωή του. Παιδί μα και μεγάλος. Θα τον άφηνε να ζει μέσα στο ψέμα, αναλογίστηκε τα λόγια του πατέρα του, ίσως, να ήταν καλύτερα έτσι. Δε θα έτρεφε τόσες γελοίες φαντασιώσεις για τη μεγάλη επιστροφή στη μητρική αγκαλιά. Είχε δίκιο: το πιο πιθανό είναι να μην τον αγαπούσε ούτε εκείνη..

Ο εσωτερικός του κόσμος σαρώθηκε από μια καυτή λαίλαπα. Ήθελε να κλάψει, για μια και μόνη φορά! Αλλά ο συνταγματάρχης τον «εκπαίδευσε» τόσο καλά, ώστε οι αδένες στην κορυφή της μύτης του να στεγνώσουν. Ξαφνικά, ξύπνησαν όλοι οι εξευτελισμοί και τα μαρτύρια που βίωσε κατά τη διάρκεια της φυλάκισής του.. Και μετά όλοι οι υπόλοιποι των παιδικών του χρόνων, όταν η Βαρόνη τον αποκαλούσε «μπάσταρδο» και έπειθε το φον Βέρτινγκερ να εφαρμόσει αυτά που σχεδίαζε για το γιο του. Τα χέρια του πονούσαν, τα κούνησε νευρικά.

Η μοναξιά του τριβέλισε τα σωθικά. Ευχήθηκε να ήταν ένα φυσιολογικό παιδί, με κανονικούς, συνηθισμένους γονείς που θα τον αγαπούσαν. Να ήταν κάποιος άλλος..

«Αυτά είναι ανοησίες», άκουσε τη φωνή του πατέρα του γεμάτη ωμότητα.

Ήθελε να τον ρωτήσει τι θα του έκαναν στο Βερολίνο: μαζί με όλα τα άλλα, ξύπνησε και η αγωνία για τις νέες τυραννίες που τον περίμεναν. Φοβόταν ότι δε θα άντεχε αυτήν τη φορά και θα ικέτευε για έλεος..

Τα γέλια τους αντήχησαν στ’ αυτιά του και στο κρανίο του που άρχισε να δονείται απ’ τις σφυριές της ημικρανίας. Πρώτη φορά η ανάγκη μιας τρυφερής αγκαλιάς έγινε τόσο επιτακτική. Η καρδιά του πονούσε και πίεζε έναν μεγάλο κόμπο στο λαρύγγι του.

 


	55. Chapter 55

Ένα σφοδρό τράνταγμα έκανε το ατσάλι απ’ τις χειροπέδες να σφηνώσει για μια στιγμή στους πληγωμένους καρπούς του και το κεφάλι του να πέσει απ’ τον καναπέ. Το φως της φθινοπωρινής ημέρας καλημέρισε τα μάτια του. Το τρένο σταμάτησε. Μια σκέψη με διφορούμενα συναισθήματα να τη συνοδεύουν αναπήδησε στο μυαλό του: η Ελένη και η Νιόβη!

Η πόρτα του κουπέ άνοιξε με μια απότομη κίνηση και ο συνταγματάρχης εισέβαλε. Η ματιά του Βίλχελμ συνάντησε τα γεμάτα άγρια χαρά μάτια του - ήδη γεύονταν το θρίαμβό του.

Του ήταν αδύνατο να κρύψει την αγωνία του, καθώς ο φον Βέρτινγκερ ξεσκάλωνε τις χειροπέδες απ’ το μεταλλικό σωλήνα. Ξανάκλεισε το βραχιόλι και σήκωσε βάναυσα τον Βίλχελμ απ’ την αλυσίδα.

Τα πρόσωπά τους ήρθαν κοντά: η αγωνία είχε δώσει τη θέση της στην αποφασιστικότητα και το θυμό.

-    Δε θα σ’ αφήσω! του είπε ήσυχα.

-    Δεν μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα, μικρέ! Προχώρα!

Τον άρπαξε απ’ τα μαλλιά και τον έφερε πάνω του, καταστέλλοντας την απελπισμένη προσπάθειά του να του ξεφύγει. Τέντωσε κι άλλο το λαιμό του που άρχισε να ιδρώνει. Βόγκηξε απ’ τον απότομο πόνο.

-    Φρόνιμα! ψιθύρισε στο αυτί του. Να παρακαλάς να γίνουν όλα, όπως τα θέλω: διαφορετικά θα κάνεις το πιο αξέχαστο ταξίδι της ζωής σου! Τουλάχιστον, αυτή η Στεφάνου δε μας πρόδωσε.

Τον έσερνε, κρατώντας ασφυκτικά το λαιμό του, ώστε η ανάσα του να βγαίνει με κόπο. Ο συνταγματάρχης βίαζε το βήμα του, καθώς διένυαν τους διαδρόμους των βαγονιών, προκαλώντας έντονες σουβλιές στην εξαρθρωμένη επιγονατίδα και τα τραυματισμένα πόδια του Βίλχελμ. Όταν ακούστηκαν οι πρώτοι απόηχοι της φασαρίας, έβγαλε το πιστόλι του και ακούμπησε την κάνη στον κρόταφο του Βίλχελμ που ανατρίχιασε.

Αντίκρισε τη Ελένη και τον Ανδρέα με προτεταμένα τα όπλα να έχουν ακινητοποιήσει αρκετούς στρατιώτες και μαζί τον Έστερς που κοίταζε με ανήμπορη λύσσα: αλλά η Νιόβη δε φαινόταν πουθενά. Ίδρωσε κι άλλο: το γεγονός ότι στριμώχτηκαν σ’ ένα κλειστό χώρο, έστω κι αν απέξω είχαν την κάλυψη των ανταρτών τους, ήταν απερισκεψία. Παγιδεύτηκαν! Και η Νιόβη; Χαιρόταν που δεν ήταν εδώ και, άρα δεν κινδύνευε, και από την άλλη, πικραίνονταν που δεν την έβλεπε.

Στα μάτια τους διέκρινε το ξάφνιασμα της εισόδου του συνταγματάρχη. Δεν έδειχναν σοκαρισμένοι απ’ την εικόνα του προσώπου του. Έμοιαζαν, ωστόσο, να παρέλυσαν για λίγο.

-    Ξέρω ,είναι δύσκολο να τον αναγνωρίσετε μετά την «περιποίησή» μου, αλλά μην έχετε καμιά αμφιβολία! Αυτός είναι, έσφυζε από χαιρέκακο θρίαμβο. Και τώρα, αν δε θέλετε να δείτε το μυαλό του να χύνεται στο πάτωμα, πετάξτε τα όπλα σας!

-    Συνταγματάρχα, σταματήστε τις ανοησίες! πετάχτηκε ένας εκνευρισμένος Σνάιντερ, που μόλις κατέφτανε στο βαγόνι.

-    Πάψε, Σνάιντερ, του είπε με σφιγμένα δόντια. Προκειμένου να γλιτώσει και να μας γελοιοποιήσει για άλλη μια φορά, καλύτερα νεκρός! Λοιπόν; ρώτησε, χαμογελώντας σαρδόνια προς τη Ελένη, οπλίζοντας το πιστόλι.

Το βλέμμα του Βίλχελμ συναντήθηκε με το βλέμμα της αδερφής του. Η αγάπη που έβλεπε εκεί ήταν βάλσαμο για την προηγούμενη ψυχική ταλάνισή του. Όμως, η συγκίνησή της του αποκάλυπτε το σκοπό της να φτάσει στα άκρα, για να μην προκαλέσει το θάνατό του. Κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι. Τον έπιασε εκείνο το πυρετικό πείσμα του να μην αφήσει τον πατέρα του να νικήσει, όποιο και αν ήταν το κόστος.

Ο συνταγματάρχης διάβαζε την απόφαση της Ελένης και χαμογελούσε με ενθουσιασμό. Ήταν τόσο βέβαιος που, όταν ένιωσε το δυνατό πόνο στο στομάχι, λύγισε περισσότερο απ’ το ξάφνιασμα παρά απ’ τον ίδιο τον πόνο. Το ίδιο ξάφνιασμα ήταν που έκανε το πιστόλι να πηδήσει απ’ τα χέρια του και τον Βίλχελμ να πέσει με φόρα στο δάπεδο.

-    Φύγετε! φώναξε, βλέποντάς το σάστισμά τους, άκουγε ήδη τα βήματα των υπόλοιπων στρατιωτών, αυτών, των οποίων την ύπαρξη η Ελένη και ο Αντρέας αγνοούσαν.

Ο Αντρέας περισσότερο νηφάλιος άρπαξε τη Ελένη απ’ το μπράτσο και την τράβηξε, φωνάζοντας πως ήταν ανώφελο.

Η Ελένη κοίταξε τον Βίλχελμ, προσπαθώντας με βιάση να του πει με το βλέμμα τον χείμαρρο των συναισθημάτων που ανέβλυζε από μέσα της. Εκείνος της χαμογέλασε.

Ο Αντρέας την τράβηξε πιο δυνατά και σε λίγο βγήκαν απ’ το οπτικό του πεδίο. Ταυτόχρονα, ο συνταγματάρχης, μη μπορώντας απ’ τη μανία του να σταθεί στα πόδια του, διάταζε αλλοπρόσαλλος τους στρατιώτες να μην τους αφήσουν να ξεφύγουν.

Ο Έστερς βιάστηκε να σηκώσει τον Βίλχελμ απ’ το δάπεδο, σφίγγοντάς τον επάνω του.

Ο φον Βέρτινγκερ ανέκτησε τη θανάσιμη ηρεμία του και το κρυστάλλινο δυσοίωνο βλέμμα του. Σήκωσε το πιστόλι του από κάτω, ξεσκόνισε σχολαστικά τη στολή του. Και μόνο τότε, κάτω απ’ το θορυβημένο βλέμμα του Σνάιντερ, πλησίασε το γιο του. Τον κοίταξε στα μάτια μόνο για ένα δευτερόλεπτο. Μετά η βαριά λαβή του όπλου κατέβηκε με συντριπτική δύναμη στο πρόσωπο του Βίλχελμ που έγειρε αιμόφυρτος στα χέρια του Έστερς.

Ο συνταγματάρχης, όμως, δεν ησύχασε. Ο θυμός για την καινούργια του ήττα έβραζε μέσα του.

-    Πήγαινέ τον στο βαγόνι μου, απευθύνθηκε στον υπολοχαγό, πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα σαν να έστυβε το μυαλό, για να ανακαλύψει το πιο κατάλληλο. Εκεί θα καταλάβει ότι, όταν λέω κάτι, το εννοώ!

-    Υπολοχαγέ, σταμάτα! διάταξε ο ταγματάρχης Σνάιντερ, ανήσυχος για τη ζωή του Βίλχελμ, αλλά περισσότερο εξοργισμένος που ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, συνεχώς, τον παρέκαμπτε. Αυτό είναι τρέλα! Δεν τον αφήνω στην εκδικητική μανία σου.

Εκείνος έχασε την υπομονή του με την παρέμβαση του ενοχλητικού ταγματάρχη που έκανε τον Έστερς να σταματήσει. Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, γιατί ο εκνευρισμός μπλόκαρε τους πνεύμονές του, και έριξε πάνω του ένα μεταλλικό, άδειο βλέμμα.

-    Σνάιντερ, εγώ διατάζω εδώ μέσα! σφύριξε ύπουλα. Όταν φτάσουμε στο Βερολίνο, κάνε ό, τι θες, αλλά ως τότε.. Βούλωστο! Εσύ, αυτό που σε διάταξα!

 


	56. Chapter 56

Τον έσερνε άγαρμπα, εκνευρισμένος από τη δυσκολία του νεαρού να τον ακολουθήσει, εξαιτίας της εξαρθρωμένης επιγονατίδας του. Η απόσταση ως το βαγόνι του προορισμού τους ήταν αρκετή, για να κάνει το Βίλχελμ να λαχανιάσει.

Δε σκεφτόταν τι επρόκειτο να του κάνει ο πατέρας του, για να τον τιμωρήσει, αφού δε θα επέτρεπε να φτάσουν ως εκεί τα πράγματα: αρκετά είχε αφεθεί στα χέρια των άλλων, τώρα, ήταν η πλέον κατάλληλη στιγμή, για να πάρει ξανά τα πράγματα στα δικά του χέρια. Κι αυτή η προοπτική τον πλημμύριζε ζωτικότητα που, φυσικά, δεν άφηνε να φανεί εξωτερικά.

Φτάνοντας στο βαγόνι του συνταγματάρχη, ο Έστερς άνοιξε την πόρτα και τον έριξε άτσαλα στο πάτωμα. Τον άρπαξε απ’ τα μαλλιά και τον έσυρε ως την άκρη του καθίσματος, όπου τον είχαν ως τότε δεμένο. Πρέπει να φαινόταν τελείως ανήμπορος στα μάτια του υπολοχαγού, γιατί πρόσεξε ότι χαμογελούσε ειρωνικά.

-    Γιατί με κοιτάς έτσι, Βίλχελμ; Φυσικά και δεν αποτελείς απειλή για μένα, απάντησε, σαν να κατάλαβε τις σκέψεις του. Ξεχνάς ότι το δεξί σου χέρι έχει έλλειμμα ένα δάχτυλο και είναι σχεδόν παράλυτο; Ακόμη και να το ονειρευόσουν, δε θα μπορούσες να κάνεις κάτι.

Μες στο σαρκασμό του δεν πρόσεξε μια σπίθα στο βλέμμα του Βίλχελμ, αντίθετα έσκυψε λίγο ακόμη, θέλοντας ν’ αρπάξει το πηγούνι του νεαρού. Εκείνος εκμεταλλευόμενος τη στιγμιαία αστάθεια, που ενίσχυε το γέλιο του, όρμησε στο περίστροφό του που τόσο ηδονικά κρεμόταν στη μέση του.

Ο υπολοχαγός δεν αντιλήφθηκε τι συνέβη, ως τη στιγμή που ένιωσε τη θήκη του όπλου του ασυνήθιστα ελαφριά. Γύρισε ξαφνιασμένος και βρέθηκε να κοιτάζει σε απόσταση εκατοστών την κάνη του ίδιου του όπλου του στα απίστευτα σταθερά χέρια του Βίλχελμ, που τον διάταξε αυταρχικά να καθίσει στο απέναντι κάθισμα.

Μόνο, αφού κάθισε, πρόσεξε ότι τον σημάδευε με το αριστερό χέρι, που ήταν, εμφανώς, σε καλύτερη κατάσταση, ενώ το δεξί χέρι είχε μόνο υποστηρικτικό ρόλο. Το βλέμμα του ήταν κεραυνοβολημένο απ’ την ταχύτητα με την οποία είχαν συμβεί όλα.

-    Όπως βλέπεις, είμαι αριστερόχειρας, απάντησε στην απορία του, χαμογελώντας.

Έστω και με δυσκολία, αλλά χωρίς ν’ αφήσει τον Έστερς στιγμή από τα μάτια του, κατάφερε να σταθεί στα πόδια του.

-    Το κλειδί για τις χειροπέδες! διάταξε. Όχι, όχι, σταμάτησε την κίνησή του να τον πλησιάσει, στο τραπεζάκι.

Πήρε ήρεμα το κλειδί πάνω απ’ το τραπέζι και κοίταξε αποφασιστικά τον Έστερς.

-    Ξεκλείδωσέ τις! τον διάταξε και, για να βεβαιωθεί ότι δε θα του περνούσε καμιά εξυπνάδα απ’ το μυαλό, όσο ξεκλείδωνε τις χειροπέδες, κρατούσε την κάνη του όπλου καρφωμένη στην καρδιά του. Ακόμη κι αν δεν προλάβω να κάνω κάτι άλλο, τη σκανδάλη θα την πατήσω, του είπε με νόημα.

Δεν είχε καμιά διάθεση να διακινδυνέψει. Ξεκλείδωσε γρήγορα τις χειροπέδες και, μάλιστα, βιάστηκε να απαλλάξει τους καρπούς του Βίλχελμ απ’ το μέταλλο. Ήταν τόσο πληγωμένοι και γδαρμένοι που χάρηκε, όσο και ο Βίλχελμ, για την απελευθέρωση.

-    Ευχαριστώ, του είπε ήσυχα. Τώρα, πήγαινε στη θέση σου και φόρεσέ τις, σκαλώνοντας την αλυσίδα στο μέταλλο που στηρίζει το τραπεζάκι.

Τον κοίταξε για λίγο στα μάτια με οργή: ήταν τόσο κοντά, ώστε τα μάτια του έβλεπαν πολύ καθαρά τα μάτια του Βίλχελμ. Κι αυτό έκαμψε τη θέλησή του. Υπάκουσε σε ό, τι του ζήτησε.

Μόνο τότε εκείνος άφησε το δεξί του χέρι να χαϊδέψει τον αριστερό του καρπό. Μάλιστα, έκλεισε για ένα δευτερόλεπτο τα μάτια από αγαλλίαση. Ο Έστερς ένιωσε ν’ ανατριχιάζει: ξαφνικά, συνειδητοποιούσε πόσο πολύ υπέφερε.

-    Το είχες σχεδιάσει πολύ καιρό πριν; τον ρώτησε ήσυχα.

-    Εσύ τι λες; το βλέμμα του έπεφτε περιοδικά στο τοπίο που διαγράφονταν στο παράθυρο, σαν να προσπαθούσε να καταλάβει πού περίπου βρισκόταν.

-    Και πώς θα ξεγλιστρήσεις απ’ το τρένο; Μπορεί τα δυναμωτικά να έκαναν καλή δουλειά, αλλά, κούνησε αρνητικά, όχι και τόσο πολύ. Άλλωστε, είσαι σε σφηκοφωλιά, γέλασε.

-    Μην ανησυχείς για μένα..

-    Είναι…

Τον διέκοψε το σύρσιμο της πόρτας του βαγονιού που άνοιγε, ξαφνιάστηκε και δε σκέφτηκε, εγκαίρως, να προειδοποιήσει αυτόν που ερχόταν. Άλλωστε, ο Βίλχελμ είχε ήδη στραμμένο το όπλο στο πρόσωπο του νεοφερμένου, αμέσως μόλις φάνηκε ελάχιστα.

-    Περάστε μέσα, συνταγματάρχα, και κλείστε πίσω σας την πόρτα, υποδέχτηκε ήρεμα τον Ματτίας φον Βέρτινγκερ, που συνοφρυώθηκε, εκτιμώντας τη νέα ισορροπία δυνάμεων. Τα χέρια σας δεμένα στον αυχένα, αν έχετε την καλοσύνη.

Υπάκουσε, βαριανασαίνοντας από λύσσα. Κοιτάζονταν κατάματα με το γιο του κι αυτό τον παρέλυε. Μόλις συνειδητοποίησε αυτό και ότι είχε μείνει ανεπίτρεπτα σιωπηλός, αποφάσισε να σαρκάσει το γιο του.

-    Αξιοθαύμαστο! Πριν μερικές μέρες ούτε να συρθείς σαν σκουλήκι μπορούσες… Αλλά, φυσικά, ένα ύπουλο σίχαμα σαν και σένα ξέρει καλά να υποκρίνεται!

Ο Βίλχελμ χαμογέλασε, χωρίς ίχνος θυμού.

-    Σου είπα ότι οποιαδήποτε καριέρα θα μου ταίριαζε καλύτερα από αυτήν του Ναζί. Γιατί θυμώνεις; Δε ζήτησα εγώ να με περιθάλψετε. Αλλά πάλι, αν δεν το κάνατε, πώς θα ικανοποιούσατε την επιθυμία του Αδόλφου σας; Που όλοι ξέρουμε τι δύστροπος γίνεται, όταν δεν του γίνεται το χατίρι – ειδικά, όταν χάνει τον πόλεμο! η απωθημένη έχθρα τόσων χρόνων βράχνιασε τη φωνή του.

-    Πάψε! φώναξε ο φον Βέρτινγκερ κι έκανε να ορμήσει επάνω του.

-    Ήσυχα.., τον σημάδεψε με το όπλο και έκανε πίσω. Ποτέ δε θα δεχτείτε την πραγματικότητα, κούνησε αργά το κεφάλι, ακόμη κι αν σας χτυπήσει κατακέφαλα.

Ο πατέρας του μούγκρισε από οργή για τη θέση στην οποία είχε περιέλθει.

-    Σκότωσέ με, λοιπόν, τι περιμένεις, νεαρέ; Αυτό δεν ήθελες πάντα;

Ο Έστερς γύρισε και κοίταξε το νεαρό άντρα. Τα μάτια του ήταν ανέκφραστα, καθώς κοίταζαν το πρόσωπο του πατέρα του, του βασανιστή του, έρμαιο στην κάνη του όπλου του.

-    Όχι, πατέρα, απάντησε ήσυχα και η φωνή του λύγιζε ελαφρά από συγκίνηση. Εσύ ήθελες να σκοτώσεις εμένα, όχι εγώ εσένα.

Το πρόσωπο εκείνου παραμορφώθηκε από οργή, τον είχε αποκαλέσει πρώτη φορά μετά από την αποκάλυψη της προδοσίας του «πατέρα».

-    Λοιπόν; Προχωράμε; έκανε σήμα με το όπλο στον πατέρα του να κινηθεί προς την πόρτα του κουπέ.

Εκείνος θυμωμένος, αλλά με τα χέρια πάντα δεμένα στον αυχένα υπάκουσε.

-    Και πώς σκέφτεσαι να το σκάσεις; ρώτησε ειρωνικά.

Δεν πρόλαβε να απαντήσει, όταν, ανοίγοντας η πόρτα του κουπέ, η εικόνα που αντίκρισαν, ταυτόχρονα, με τον πατέρα του τον έκανε να πετρώσει από έκπληξη και τρόμο. Ο Ματτίας φον Βέρτινγκερ έβγαλε μια θριαμβευτική ιαχή.

-    Δε νομίζεις, Βίλχελμ, ότι πρέπει να επιστρέψουμε στο εσωτερικό του κουπέ; άκουσε την ήρεμη φωνή του Σνάιντερ να τον διατάζει.

Εκείνος δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή απ’ το να συναινέσει. Ο Σνάιντερ με το βραχίονά του στην κλείδα της Νιόβης την ακινητοποιούσε, ενώ με το άλλο του χέρι κρατούσε την κάνη του περιστρόφου του κολλημένη στον κρόταφό της. Ο Βίλχελμ πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, προσέχοντας το κατακόκκινο πρόσωπό της που έβραζε από ανήμπορη οργή.

-    Η φροϋλάιν από δω φαίνεται ότι δεν είχε εμπιστοσύνη στο σχέδιο της αδερφής σου και αποφάσισε να δράσει μόνη της, αλλά.. της χάλασα τα σχέδια, εξήγησε ο ταγματάρχης.

Μόλις άκουσε αυτά τα λόγια, η Νιόβη τινάχτηκε, αλλά εκείνος την ανάγκασε να μείνει ακίνητη.

-    Νιόβη, σε παρακαλώ…

-    Ακούστε τη συμβουλή του νεαρού φον Βέρτινγκερ, δεσποινίς, για το καλό σας. Όπως βλέπεις, Βίλχελμ, βρεθήκαμε σε αδιέξοδο, είπε χαμογελώντας. Τι προτείνεις;

-    Τι άλλο; απάντησε ήρεμα, χωρίς να χαμηλώσει στιγμή το όπλο του, που σημάδευε το πίσω μέρος του κρανίου του πατέρα του. Διαπραγματεύσεις.

Ο συνταγματάρχης γέλασε.

-    Δεν έχεις τίποτα, για να διαπραγματευτείς!

-    Όντως, συμφώνησε και ο Σνάιντερ. Κρατάω την κοπέλα, που, απ’ ό, τι καταλαβαίνω, σε ενδιαφέρει πάρα πολύ (τα μάτια του Βίλχελμ γεμάτα αυτοσυγκέντρωση έμεναν καρφωμένα στο πρόσωπο του ταγματάρχη) και γνωρίζεις πολύ καλά ότι θα τη σκοτώσω, αν δεν πάρω αυτό που θέλω: εγώ, αντίθετα με σένα, δεν είχα ποτέ ενδοιασμούς να σκοτώνω γυναικόπαιδα.

Το πρόσωπο του Βίλχελμ σκλήρυνε.

-    Αν, τώρα, νομίζεις, συνέχισε, ότι θα διαπραγματευτείς με τη ζωή του συνταγματάρχη, σου υπενθυμίζω ότι δε δίνω δεκάρα για την καλή του υγεία.

Ο συνταγματάρχης χαμογέλασε ικανοποιημένος. Μπροστά στο ενδεχόμενο να δραπετεύσει ο Βίλχελμ δεν τον ένοιαζε ούτε η ζωή του.

-    Παραδώσου, φώναξε ο φον Βέρτινγκερ. Τελείωσες!

-    Δε νομίζω, απάντησε ήρεμα. Ταγματάρχα, θα σταματήσετε το τρένο και θα αφήσετε τη δεσποινίδα να φύγει και μετά, έκανε μια μικρή παύση, θα με έχετε ξανά στη διάθεσή σας.

Ο Σνάιντερ συνοφρυώθηκε, αλλά πίεσε για άλλη μια φορά τη Νιόβη, καθώς εκείνη τινάχτηκε σαν ελατήριο στο άκουσμα των λόγων του.

-    Τρελάθηκες; φώναξε στο Βίλχελμ. Δεν πάω πουθενά, αν δεν είσαι μαζί μου!

-    Νιόβη, σε παρακαλώ..

Ο συνταγματάρχης έβγαλε ένα επιφώνημα ανυπομονησίας.

-    Δεν μπορείς να θέτεις όρους! φώναξε.

-    Κι όμως μπορώ, είπε ήρεμα κι έφερε το όπλο που κρατούσε στον δικό του κρόταφο. Αν δεν την αφήσετε να φύγει, θα πατήσω τη σκανδάλη και ο κακομαθημένος Φύρερ σας θα στερηθεί το παιχνίδι του.

Ο Σνάιντερ απορροφήθηκε να κοιτά τα μάτια του Βίλχελμ που έμεναν εντελώς ακίνητα. Η οργή, όμως, του συνταγματάρχη έφτανε στην κορύφωση.

-    Τι νόημα έχει αυτό; Ακόμη και να αυτοκτονήσεις, θα τη σκοτώσουμε μετά!

-    Μπορεί.. Εγώ, όμως, δε θα είμαι σε θέση να το δω, σωστά; Κι από την άλλη, δε νομίζω ότι θα θελήσετε να δυσαρεστήσετε το Φύρερ σας: είναι ήδη στα όριά του, δεν αντέχει άλλες ματαιώσεις.

-    Και πώς μπορείς να είσαι σίγουρος ότι δε θα την κυνηγήσω, αφού σε έχω ξανά στα χέρια μου; ρώτησε σκεφτικός ο Σνάιντερ.

-    Πρώτον, θα αφήσουμε το τρένο να κινηθεί λίγη ώρα, πριν σου παραδώσω το όπλο μου και, δεύτερον, πιστεύω στο λόγο που θα μου δώσεις.

Εκείνος κούνησε το κεφάλι.

-    Και πώς θα είμαι ΕΓΩ σίγουρος ότι δε θα αυτοκτονήσεις, μόλις σιγουρευτείς ότι δεν κινδυνεύει; Σε ξέρω πολύ καλά και είμαι σίγουρος ότι προτιμάς να πεθάνεις, παρά να βρεθείς και πάλι στα χέρια μας.

-    Έχεις το λόγο μου.

Ο συνταγματάρχης τινάχτηκε έξω φρενών.

-    Οι προδότες δεν έχουν λόγο! Σνάιντερ, κοίταξε άγρια τον ταγματάρχη, μην κάνεις καμιά συμφωνία μαζί του: θα αναγκαστεί να ενδώσει.

Παρόλα αυτά, ο ταγματάρχης δεν είχε μάτια παρά μόνο για το γεμάτο αποφασιστικότητα βλέμμα του Βίλχελμ. Στο τέλος, ένευσε καταφατικά.

-    Έχεις τη συμφωνία σου.

Ένευσε κι εκείνος καταφατικά και, αμέσως, τράβηξε το μοχλό έκτακτης ανάγκης, προκαλώντας το βίαιο σταμάτημα του τρένου.

Ο Σνάιντερ οδήγησε τη Νιόβη στην έξοδο του βαγονιού, ακολουθούμενος από το Βίλχελμ που σημάδευε τον πατέρα του. Κοίταξε με νόημα τον Βίλχελμ κι ελευθέρωσε την κοπέλα απ’ τη λαβή του, εκείνος ένευσε καταφατικά.

-    Είστε ελεύθερη, φροϋλάιν, της είπε ο Σνάιντερ ειρωνικά.

Εκείνη, όμως, είχε μάτια μόνο για τον Βίλχελμ, δυο μάτια γεμάτα πίκρα και θυμό. Κι εκείνος καταλάβαινε και ανάσαινε βαριά. Καταλάβαινε ότι την είχε εξοργίσει με την πράξη του να ανταλλάξει τη ζωή του με τη ζωή της, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να είχε πράξει διαφορετικά: δεν άντεχε ούτε στη σκέψη να τη δει να πεθαίνει.

Η Νιόβη, χωρίς να κάνει στιγμή το βλέμμα της τρυφερό, μα με αποφασιστικότητα, γύρισε το κεφάλι της προς το άνοιγμα του βαγονιού και με ένα ξαφνικό πήδημα βρέθηκε στο έδαφος στηριγμένη στα πόδια της. Έριξε μια τελευταία καυτή άγρια ματιά στον Βίλχελμ και το έβαλε στα πόδια.

Ο Σνάιντερ, αδιαφορώντας για τα μουγκρητά ανυπομονησίας του συνταγματάρχη, περίμενε μέχρι η κοπέλα να εξαφανιστεί εντελώς από τα μάτια τους και έσφιξε με τα δυο χέρια τη συρτή πόρτα. Κοίταξε τον Βίλχελμ, εκείνος του απάντησε με μια καταφατική κίνηση του κεφαλιού.

Ο ταγματάρχης έβγαλε το κεφάλι του και φώναξε στο μηχανοδηγό να ξεκινήσει. Έκλεισε με ένα βαρύ συρτό θόρυβο την πόρτα και το βαγόνι βυθίστηκε στο μισοσκόταδο.

Έτεινε το όπλο του απ’ την πλευρά της λαβής στον Σνάιντερ, όπως υποσχέθηκε, λίγα λεπτά, αφού το τρένο ξεκίνησε. Εκείνος το πήρε, κοιτώντας τον στα μάτια και το τοποθέτησε στη ζώνη του.

-    Τώρα, τέλειωσες! φώναξε ο συνταγματάρχης μέσα απ’ τα σφιγμένα δόντια του και κατέβασε το χέρι του με τόση δύναμη στο πρόσωπο του Βίλχελμ, που τον πέταξε στο πάτωμα.

-    Συνταγματάρχα, παρενέβη εκνευρισμένος ο Σνάιντερ, νομίζω ότι, πλέον, δικαιωματικά, ο νεαρός φον Βέρτινγκερ μου ανήκει.

Εκείνος έστρεψε απότομα προς το μέρος του, αλλά ο εκνευρισμός του αμέσως εξανεμίστηκε.

-    Φυσικά. Πρώτα, όμως, θα φροντίσω αυτό το κάθαρμα να μην ξανάχει τη διάθεση για παρόμοιες απόπειρες, και βλέποντας τον Έστερς, που στο μεταξύ είχαν λύσει οι στρατιώτες που έσπευσαν στο κουπέ του συνταγματάρχη, σπάσε του το χέρι! διάταξε. Το αριστερό.

Ο υπολοχαγός άρπαξε βίαια το αριστερό χέρι του πεσμένου ακόμη Βίλχελμ και κατέβασε με όλη του τη δύναμη τον καρπό πάνω στο γόνατό του. Ο νεαρός μόλις που κατάφερε να πνίξει την κραυγή που αναδύθηκε ως τα χείλη του κι αυτό έκανε τον Έστερς να στείλει το υψωμένο του πόδι με όλη του τη μανία πάνω στην εκτεθειμένη στο πάτωμα παλάμη.

-    Αρκεί! φώναξε άγρια ο Σνάιντερ και με μια θυμωμένη χειρονομία τον έδιωξε.

-    Όχι, απάντησε ο Ματτίας φον Βέρτινγκερ.

Έσκυψε πάνω απ’ το κορμί του γιού του και, αρπάζοντας τον απ’ τα μαλλιά, τον ανάγκασε να γονατίσει. Στράφηκε στον Έστερς.

-    Πήγαινέ τον στα πίσω βαγόνια και μαστίγωσέ τον, ώσπου να ζητήσει έλεος!

-    Μα, δε θα ζητήσει, γέλασε εκείνος.

-    Τότε.., κοίταξε στα ακίνητα μάτια του γιου του, για να δει την αντίδρασή του, μαστίγωσέ τον, ώσπου τα βήματά σου ν’ ακούγονται στο αίμα του.

-    Φον Βέρτινγκερ! απάντησε εξοργισμένος ο Σνάιντερ. Αν πεθάνει, θα λογοδοτήσετε στο Φύρερ.

-    Σε ποιον θα λογοδοτήσω δε σε αφορά! Παρ’ τον! διάταξε τον Έστερς.


	57. Chapter 57

Δε σκεφτόταν τη διαταγή που έδωσε ο φον Βέρτινγκερ στον Έστερς, το μυαλό του είχε εστιάσει στο πρόσωπο της Νιόβης, τη στιγμή πριν το βάλει στα πόδια, κι εκεί έμεινε. Στα φωτεινά της μάτια έβλεπε ακόμη τη λάμψη της πίκρας, της απελπισίας που φέρνει η σκέψη του οριστικού αποχαιρετισμού και της οργής για εκείνον, της οργής για τον ίδιο της τον εαυτό. Ούτε κι ο ίδιος ήθελε να πιστέψει πως δε θα την ξανάβλεπε ποτέ. Ήταν πολύ βαρύ φορτίο για το στήθος του, αυτό που μοιραζόντουσαν οι δυο τους και ήταν αυτό που τον ανάγκαζε να παίρνει βαθιές ανάσες σαν να είχε πάθει κρίση άσθματος.

Ο Έστερς άνοιξε την πόρτα και τον γκρέμισε στο πάτωμα. Μετά μπήκε κι αυτός με θριαμβευτικό ύφος και στάθηκε δίπλα του.

-    Άκουσες τη διαταγή του συνταγματάρχη, είπε με κακία και τον σήκωσε, αρπάζοντάς τον απ’ το πίσω μέρος του γιακά.

Τον άφησε για λίγο, αλλά ο Βίλχελμ δεν είχε κανένα ενδιαφέρον να τον ακολουθήσει με το βλέμμα. Όλα τέλειωσαν, αυτό υπήρχε μόνο στο μυαλό του, και για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του, άφησε την απελπισία, την παραίτηση να κυριαρχήσουν μέσα του.

Ο Έστρες τον σήκωσε, τραβώντας τον βάναυσα απ’ τα μαλλιά, τον έσυρε για λίγο, χαιρέκακα, και τον έριξε πάνω σε μια σειρά από ξύλινα κιβώτια που τα είχε τοποθετήσει το ένα δίπλα στο άλλο. Άρπαξε την αλυσίδα απ’ τις χειροπέδες και του τέντωσε μπροστά τα χέρια, για να σκαλώσει το ατσάλι σ’ ένα καρφί που προεξείχε. Το βασανισμένο αριστερό του χέρι δυσανασχέτησε έντονα.

Σφυρίζοντας αδιάφορα, ο Έστερς πήγε στην άκρη του δωματίου και πήρε το μαστίγιο που ήταν αφημένο πάνω σ’ ένα κιβώτιο.

Όμως, ούτε και τώρα, οι κινήσεις του υπολοχαγού δεν τον ενδιέφεραν. Οι δικές του σκέψεις ταξίδευαν ελεύθερες στα βουνά που τους περιτριγύριζαν, εκεί που θα βρισκόταν συντροφιά με τους ανθρώπους που τον αγαπούσαν. Αν το σχέδιο δεν ήταν απ’ την αρχή καταδικασμένο, όπως κι ο ίδιος. Γνώριζε καλά πως από δω και στο εξής, ο δρόμος για το Βερολίνο ήταν σύντομος, ανεμπόδιστος, χωρίς επιστροφή.

Ο οικείος συριγμός του μαστίγιου και ο φριχτός πόνος τον τράβηξαν βίαια απ’ τις σκέψεις του. Για την ώρα υπήρχε μόνο αυτό: οι απανωτοί πόνοι. Και το αίμα. Αυτό που έπρεπε να λιμνάσει στο δάπεδο, ώστε ν’ ακούγονται τα παπούτσια του Έστερς.

-    Σκέφτηκες καθόλου τι πρόκειται να σου κάνουν στο Βερολίνο; ο σαρκασμός του ήταν αρμονική συνοδεία για το οξύ κάψιμο της σάρκας.

Δεν απάντησε. Τον άφησε να συνεχίσει απερίσπαστος τη δουλειά που τόσο τον ευχαριστούσε. Έσφιξε τα δόντια, για να πνίξει την κραυγή που πήγαζε απ’ τα σωθικά του.

Η τακτική ακολουθία των σφοδρών χτυπημάτων έπαψε. Ο αέρας του βαγονιού όρμησε στις ανοιχτές πληγές. Άλλο ένα κόλπο, για να γίνει η συνέχεια αβάσταχτη. μια ειρωνεία σωτηρίας.

Ο Έστερς, όμως, πέταξε κάτω το μαστίγιο. Το πρόσωπό του ιδρωμένο, τα μάτια κοιτούσαν αναμμένα το σώμα που κείτονταν στο έλεός του. Βαρέθηκε το μαστίγιο, βαρέθηκε τα βασανιστήρια.

Ελευθέρωσε την αλυσίδα απ’ το καρφί και γύρισε ανάσκελα το Βίλχελμ που τον κοίταξε με τα λαμπερά του μάτια ακίνητα.

-    Αρκετά! Αρκετά με τον πόνο, χρειάζομαι κάτι περισσότερο! φώναξε σαρώνοντας το ματωμένο του πρόσωπο.

Το βλέμμα του απαντούσε σε όλες τις απορίες του Βίλχελμ που συνοφρυώθηκε.

-    Ούτε να το διανοηθείς!

Του απάντησε το σκληρό χαμόγελο και η βίαιη χειρονομία που τον γύρισε μπρούμυτα.

-    Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να μου ξεφύγεις αυτήν τη φορά.

Τα χέρια του γύρευαν να ανοίξουν το κουμπί του παντελονιού του και τότε ο ιδρώτας όρμησε στο πρόσωπο του Βίλχελμ μαζί με το πείσμα, ένα πείσμα πυρωμένο απ’ την απόγνωση.

Αν και οι πληγές στην πλάτη ούρλιαζαν στ’ αυτιά του, κατάφερε με μια νευρική κίνηση να γλιστρήσει κάτω απ’ τον Έστερς και να καταλήξει στο δάπεδο πάνω στις πιτσιλιές απ’ το ίδιο του το αίμα. Ήξερε εκ των προτέρων πως η απόπειρά του ήταν καταδικασμένη, αλλά ποντάριζε στον ευέξαπτο εγωισμό του Έστερς, ώστε να στρέψει τη μανία του σε άλλες μορφές ξεσπάσματος.

Εκείνος, χωρίς να μπορεί απ’ τη λύσσα να συγκρατήσει το σάλιο στο στόμα του, τον άρπαξε απ’ τα μαλλιά και τον έσυρε πίσω στον πάγκο. Λίγο έλειψε να του μείνουν τα μαλλιά στη χούφτα.

Ο Βίλχελμ τον κοίταξε λαχανιασμένος σαν να καθρέφτιζε το δικό του ρυθμό αναπνοής. Η καρδιά του χτυπούσε δυνατά.

-    Θες, λοιπόν, να γίνει με το δύσκολο τρόπο, είπε μοχθηρά. Όπως προτιμάς, πάντως θα γίνει!

Μετέτρεψε τα χέρια του σε γροθιές συμπαγείς σαν μέταλλο και άρχισε να γρονθοκοπά το ήδη πληγωμένο κεφάλι του νεαρού.

-    Ακόμη κι ο πατέρας σου το θέλει, μου έδωσε την ευκαιρία να σε.. «αποχαιρετήσω».

Ούτε ο ίδιος ο Έστερς, ούτε ο Βίλχελμ μπορούσαν να υπολογίσουν τον αριθμό των χτυπημάτων. Μόλις, όμως,  τα μάτια του Βίλχελμ έμειναν μισόκλειστα θεώρησε ότι έπρεπε να σταματήσει. Δεν ήθελε το θύμα του να μην έχει τις αισθήσεις του, όταν θα πραγματοποιούσε τη σπουδαιότερη φάση της εκδίκησής του.

Τον γύρισε μπρούμυτα, ακούγοντας μόνο τον τρελό χτύπο της καρδιάς του. Ανέβηκε πάνω στον πάγκο κι έβαλε τους μηρούς του Βίλχελμ ανάμεσα στους δικούς του.

-    Θα αποτύχεις, όπως την άλλη φορά, του φώναξε εκείνος, ωστόσο έλειπε η βεβαιότητα της προηγούμενης φοράς.

Προσπάθησε να ανασηκωθεί, αλλά του χτύπησε με μανία το μέτωπο στο ξύλο. Ένιωσε το κορμί του Έστερς να πέφτει πάνω του και τα χέρια του να ανοίγουν το παντελόνι του και να χουφτώνουν χυδαία τα γεννητικά του όργανα, έκλεισε τα μάτια και δάγκωσε τα χείλη του, για να μη φωνάξει.

Ο Βίλχελμ μούγκρισε, προσπαθώντας να αντισταθεί, αλλά ο Έστερς τον πίεσε ξανά στο ξύλο.

-    Μπορείς να φωνάξεις, αν θες. Είμαστε μακριά απ’ τους υπόλοιπους, αλλά και αν ακόμη σ’ ακούσουν, θα νομίσουν πως σε λύγισε το μαστίγιο! αυτήν τη φορά το γέλιο του ξεπερνούσε κάθε προηγούμενο.

-    Δε θα καταφέρεις τίποτα, αφού δεν το πέτυχες μέχρι τώρα!

-    Θα το δούμε, όταν θα ουρλιάζεις ανάμεσα στα σκέλια μου! βύθισε το πρόσωπό του στις ανοιχτές πληγές της πλάτης του Βίλχελμ. Θέλω να κρατήσω ό, τι είναι δικό σου μέσα μου, για πάντα.., ψιθύρισε, καθώς έγλυφε το αυτί του νεαρού. Ως τώρα έχω τις κραυγές πόνου, τις φωνές απόγνωσης, μου λείπουν τα βογκητά της ηδονής, για να συμπληρώσω τη συλλογή μου! Σταμάτα τις ανοησίες τώρα, γιατί, τ’ ορκίζομαι: θα σου κάνω πράγματα που θα ξερνάς για όλη την σύντομη υπόλοιπη ζωή σου!

Ο Βίλχελμ ένιωσε ένα κύμα ναυτίας να αναστατώνει το στομάχι του. Ωστόσο, ήταν μια άλλη αίσθηση που του πάγωσε το αίμα: το στόμα του υπολοχαγού βουτηγμένο στις πληγές γευόταν τη σάρκα του. Του ήρθε να βάλει τις φωνές: ο Έστερς έτρωγε τις σάρκες του, για να τον παγιδεύσει στο κορμί του. Ένιωθε τα σουβλερά του δόντια να ξεσκίζουν τις ήδη κουρελιασμένες σάρκες του. Ο χειρότερος εφιάλτης του πραγματοποιούνταν. Προσπάθησε να δραπετεύσει με το νου, αλλά αυτός έμενε εστιασμένος σ’ αυτήν την εκδήλωση κανιβαλισμού.

Την ώρα που τα δάκρυα πολιορκούσαν τα μάτια του, ο Έστερς κορεσμένος σήκωσε το πλημμυρισμένο με ξένο αίμα πηγούνι του και κοίταξε σαν κατακτητής το σώμα που είχε κυριεύσει. Το βλέμμα του ήταν θολό, μεθυσμένο.

-    Μπορείς να βάλεις τα κλάματα σαν γυναικούλα! φώναξε με παραμορφωμένη φωνή. Μου έχει τύχει κι αυτό! Δε μου είναι καθόλου δυσάρεστο.

Γελούσε δυνατά, εφιαλτικά, κάνοντας το μυαλό του Βίλχελμ να χτυπάει εκκωφαντικά να σπάσει τα οστά που το φυλάκιζαν. Το σώμα του έτρεμε. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του, νιώθοντας το στέρνο του να συνθλίβεται απ’ τις κλωτσιές της καρδιάς του: ήταν σίγουρος πως θα πέθαινε. Άκουγε μόνο το καρδιοχτύπι, όλος ο χώρος είχε σβήσει, όλος ο κόσμος..

Και το μόνο που έβλεπε μπροστά του, λες και ήθελε να τον βασανίσει κι άλλο, ήταν εκείνο το πρωινό στο Βερολίνο που ενώπιον ενός τεράστιου συγκεντρωμένου πλήθους ο Χίτλερ τον τοποθέτησε δίπλα του, πάνω στην υπερυψωμένη εξέδρα και του καρφίτσωσε το βαρύτιμο μετάλλιο. Πανίσχυρος, απρόσβλητος, αξιοθαύμαστος…

Ένιωσε το σώμα του ανάλαφρο απ’ το ασήκωτο βάρος, και την ανάγκη να επιστρέψει επιτακτική.

Ο συνταγματάρχης έβριζε άγρια τον Έστερς με φοβερές απειλές, ενώ το βαρύ χέρι του ακούστηκε πάνω στο πρόσωπό του. Μετά τον άκουσε να φεύγει ντροπιασμένος, μα περισσότερο λυσσασμένος που για δεύτερη φορά αποτύγχανε να ολοκληρώσει την εκδίκησή του.

Η παρουσία του φον Βέρτινγκερ που μάταια προσπαθούσε να τιθασεύσει την βιασμένη ανάσα του ήταν καταλυτική στο χώρο. Ο Βίλχελμ συνειδητοποίησε τι μόλις είχε δει ο πατέρας του. Θέλησε να χαθεί, έκλεισε τα μάτια. Το βλέμμα οποιουδήποτε άλλου θα το άντεχε, του πατέρα του, όμως, όχι.

Ο συνταγματάρχης κάλυψε τη γύμνια του γιου του, καταφέρνοντας να βρει τον εαυτό του. Πρώτη φορά στη ζωή του βίωσε φρίκη σε τέτοιο βαθμό: ο γιος του θα ατιμάζονταν με τέτοιο τρόπο από έναν αχρείο! Θύμωσε με τον αχρείο, θύμωσε και με το γιο του που έδωσε την ευκαιρία σ’ έναν τέτοιο άνθρωπο να εκμεταλλευτεί την αδυναμία που ο ίδιος με τις πράξεις του επέφερε στον εαυτό του.

Έσφιξε σαν τανάλια τον αυχένα του και σήκωσε το κεφάλι που ακόμη έτρεμε, ώστε να τον κοιτάζει στα μάτια. Είδε τα περήφανα μάτια του Βίλχελμ να τρεμοπαίζουν βουρκωμένα, σοκαρισμένα απ’ την ένταση αυτού που έζησε. Δάγκωσε τα χείλη του, για να κατατροπώσει τη συμπόνια και ύψωσε το χέρι του ψηλά, για να το κατεβάσει με όλη του την οργή στο μάγουλο του νεαρού.

-    Μέχρι το τέλος θα με ντροπιάζεις!

Το επόμενο χτύπημά του φορτισμένο με την απόγνωση, που ένιωσε μπροστά στην πλημμύρα των άγνωστων συναισθημάτων που τον πολιορκούσαν, έστειλε το τυραννισμένο σώμα να πέσει πάνω στον τοίχο και μετά να σωριαστεί αδύναμο στο πάτωμα.

Πλησίασε αργά με το ατάραχο, στρατιωτικό του βάδισμα με την πρόθεση να συνεχίσει την τιμωρία. Χαμοκάθισε δίπλα στο κεφάλι του, ο Βίλχελμ είχε κλειστά τα μάτια που τα άνοιξε μόνο, όταν αισθάνθηκε την ανάσα του πατέρα του. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα το προκλητικό, τίποτα το εχθρικό σ’ εκείνα τα παιδικά μάτια.

-    Τιμώρησέ με, του είπε με συγκίνηση. Φτάνει που δεν επέτρεψες να ολοκληρωθεί η πράξη του..

Εκείνος, επιθυμώντας διακαώς να υπακούσει, σαν μια έσχατη προσπάθεια αντίστασης σ’ αυτήν τη διαβρωτική δύναμη των ματιών που τον κοίταζαν με τέτοια σταθερότητα, άρπαξε βάναυσα τα μαλλιά του και σήκωσε ξανά το χέρι του, μουγκρίζοντας, για να του δώσει ένα συντριπτικό χτύπημα.

Ο Βίλχελμ κοίταξε ψηλά, για να μην κλείσει τα μάτια, όταν δεχόταν το χτύπημα. Ωστόσο, αυτό που ένιωσε, τον λύγισε. Έκλεισε τα μάτια.

-    Μη.., παρακάλεσε τον πατέρα του.

Δεν μπορούσε να αντέξει σε κάτι τόσο αλλόκοτο απ’ την πλευρά του συνταγματάρχη, κάτι που το είχε ποθήσει τόσο πολύ, ώστε το φοβόταν, το έτρεμε, επειδή γνώριζε ότι δε θα γίνονταν ποτέ. Και τώρα που έγινε τον τρόμαζε περισσότερο.

Παρόλα αυτά, τα χέρια του συνταγματάρχη χάιδευαν διψασμένα το παραμορφωμένο πρόσωπο, μαγεμένα από την αίσθηση που τόσα χρόνια φοβόταν να νιώσουν. Η πρησμένη σάρκα καυτή, μαλακή, η καρδιά του χτυπούσε σε κάθε μόριό της. Η τρυφερή ανάσα απ’ τα μισόκλειστα χείλη.. Ακριβώς, όπως τότε, πριν 26 χρόνια, τότε που ο πυρετός καιροφυλακτούσε για την αδύναμη ύπαρξη του παιδιού του.. Σκίρτησε. Δυο ζεστά, τρυφερά χείλη ακουμπούσαν την ανάποδη της παλάμης του που τόσες φορές προκάλεσε τον πόνο στο κορμί του.

-    Τι θα μου κάνουν; ψιθύρισε ξέπνοα.

-    Δεν ξέρω, απάντησε σιγά. Μακάρι.., μακάρι να διαλέξουν τον εύκολο τρόπο, προσπάθησε μάταια να επανακτήσει το απόμακρο ύφος του.

-    Σκότωσέ με εσύ! Ξέρω ότι δε θέλεις ν’ αφήσεις άλλον να το κάνει.

Σηκώθηκε αναστατωμένος. Έμοιαζε να έγινε ξανά ο υπαρχηγός της Γκεστάπο.

-    Και να αψηφήσω τις εντολές του Φύρερ; Να προδώσω το Γ’ Ράιχ;

Ο Βίλχελμ χαμήλωσε τα μάτια, ήξερε πως για τον πατέρα του ο Φύρερ και το Γ’ Ράιχ θα ήταν πάντα η πρωταρχική αξία.

-    Όχι, απάντησε με ψυχρή φωνή. Να μην προδώσεις το Φύρερ, είναι πιο εύκολο να προδώσεις για άλλη μια φορά το γιο σου, άλλωστε έχει μπασταρδεμένο αίμα.

Το πρόσωπό του βρέθηκε ξαφνικά στις χούφτες του συνταγματάρχη. Τα μάτια του μέσα στα δικά του.

-    Φοβάσαι; του φώναξε. Δειλιάζεις; Ένας Βέρτινγκερ δε δειλιάζει ποτέ!

-    Παρά μόνο μπροστά στα αισθήματά του, σωστά; του πέταξε με σφιγμένα από πίκρα δόντια. Εγώ, όμως, δεν είμαι απλώς ένας Βέρτινγκερ, είμαι άνθρωπος, καταλαβαίνεις; φώναξε με απελπισία. Καταλαβαίνεις;! Λυπάμαι που δεν μπόρεσα να γίνω πέτρινος, όπως εσύ! Το αίμα της..

Ο συνταγματάρχης τον έσφιξε στο στήθος του σαν να ήθελε να τον εξαφανίσει, για να τον γλιτώσει απ’ τη δοκιμασία που τον περίμενε.

Ένα τράνταγμα τρομερής έντασης πέταξε τους δυο άντρες στον απέναντι τοίχο, ενώ ένας υπόκωφος θόρυβος συνόδευε τη διαδοχική ταλάντευσή τους μέσα στα όρια του χώρου. Όλα κατέρρεαν. Ο θόρυβος γινόταν διεισδυτικός, πιο άγριος, όπως και η αίσθηση της κατάδυσης. Άλλο ένα τράνταγμα μετά από ένα διάστημα που έδωσε την εντύπωση του αιώνα, αλλά που κράτησε μόνο λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, τους σήκωσε σαν τα κιβώτια και μετά τους έριξε με φόρα στο δάπεδο. Σταθερότητα. Και αμέσως ένα κατρακύλισμα και μετά ξανά δονήσεις. Δυνάμεις χτυπούσαν από παντού το βαγόνι, τσαλακώνοντάς το, λες και ήταν φτιαγμένο από λαμαρίνα. Μέσα σε μια εφιαλτική ατμόσφαιρα όπου τα κασόνια έπεφταν πάνω τους με ορμή.

Σαν ξύπνημα από κακό όνειρο, ο φον Βέρτινγκερ άνοιξε τα μάτια, για να βρεθεί σε μια αποπνικτική ατμόσφαιρα πυκνής σκόνης και τσακισμένων κιβωτίων. Το περιεχόμενο είχε άτακτα ξεχυθεί στο βαγόνι, ενώ μερικοί βράχοι απ’ την κατολίσθηση είχαν τρυπήσει το αμάξωμα και κείτονταν απειλητικοί στο σκονισμένο δάπεδο.

Σηκώθηκε με δυσκολία στα πόδια του και κάλυψε με την παλάμη το στόμα και τη μύτη του, για να αποφύγει την εισπνοή του βρώμικου αέρα. Δεν αναλώθηκε στο να εξετάζει τι μπορεί να έγινε, - του πέρασε διαισθητικά απ’ το μυαλό ότι κάποια κατολίσθηση τους εκτροχίασε και αυτή τη στιγμή πιθανόν να βρισκόταν στον πάτο κάποιας χαράδρας.

Δεν τον απασχολούσε η σκέψη του αν είχε επιζήσει κανείς. Έψαχνε με αγωνία να διακρίνει τη σιλουέτα του Βίλχελμ μέσα στη σκόνη και τα συντρίμμια, προσπαθώντας να μην προκαλεί κραδασμούς με τις κινήσεις του. Γκρέμιζε με τα χέρια του που αιμορραγούσαν απ’ τις εκδορές, ανοίγοντας χώρο, στρέφοντας το κεφάλι σαν περισκόπιο.

Βάλθηκε με αγωνία να κατεδαφίζει ένα σωρό από σπασμένα κιβώτια που είχαν στοιβαχτεί μπροστά στο τοίχωμα. Η διαίσθησή του έλεγε πως εκεί θα τον έβρισκε.

Το σώμα του κείτονταν στα πλάγια, σκονισμένο, καλυμμένο με φρέσκο αίμα, τα βαριά κιβώτια τον είχαν χτυπήσει, αλλά το κεφάλι του φαινόταν να μην έχει σοβαρά τραύματα.

Γονάτισε δίπλα του και του ανασήκωσε προσεκτικά το κεφάλι, ενώ το άλλο χέρι του έψαχνε το σφυγμό του. Ζούσε, ανέπνεε. Επέτρεψε στον εαυτό του να αναπνεύσει με ανακούφιση. Του χάιδεψε το μέτωπο κι εκείνος, λες και αισθάνθηκε την παρουσία του, άνοιξε με κόπο τα μάτια. Τον κοίταξε με απορία.

Όμως, ο συνταγματάρχης ήξερε καλά τι έπρεπε να κάνει. Αν και ο ίδιος τραυματισμένος στην κνήμη, σήκωσε με προσοχή το γιο του στα χέρια και με αποφασιστικότητα δρασκέλισε τα μπάζα που έκλειναν το δρόμο του προς την έξοδο.

Ο Βίλχελμ έβλεπε στη μορφή του τα σημάδια της υπερπροσπάθειας και του πόνου.

-    Άφησέ με, πατέρα, μόνος σου μπορείς να γλιτώσεις, του είπε κοφτά σαν να προσπαθούσε να τον διατάξει.

-    Βούλωστο! μούγκρισε άγρια εκείνος, σφίγγοντας κι άλλο στο στέρνο του το αδύνατο σώμα που έτρεμε απ’ το κρύο και τα ρίγη.

Έσφιξε τα δόντια. Ο πόνος στην κνήμη διαπεραστικός, λύγιζε το πόδι του και γύρευε να τον καθηλώσει. Και το σώμα του Βίλχελμ, αν και ελαφρύ, γινόταν ασήκωτο υπό την επίδραση της κόπωσης. Το πρόσωπό του είχε μουσκέψει απ’ τον ιδρώτα και η ανάσα του γινόταν ασθματική, αλλά δεν το έβαζε κάτω, μια σκέψη, πλέον, τον αναστάτωνε: πως θα μπορούσαν να αλλάξουν όλα, έστω και τώρα, μεσ’ απ’ την καταστροφή θα έσωζε το γιο του και τον εαυτό του.

Δε φαινόταν τόσο τεράστια τα βαγόνια, όταν ξεκίνησαν το ταξίδι, αλλά τώρα η πόρτα φάνταζε κάτι σουρεαλιστικό, κάτι σαν μυστηριακή πύλη που λες και γλιστρούσε όσο την πλησίαζε, κορυφώνοντας την αγωνία του. Δεν ήταν μόνο η δική του ζωή, ήταν και η ζωή του Βίλχελμ που τον ένιωθε να τρέμει απ’ την αιμορραγία. Του έριξε ένα βλέμμα σαν χάδι.

Το βαγόνι άρχισε ξανά να σείεται, κλονίζοντας την εύθραυστη ισορροπία του, και τα κιβώτια που είχαν απομείνει άθικτα όρμησαν σαν χείμαρρος προς την είσοδο, εκεί όπου στεκόταν εκείνος, τσακίζοντας τα πόδια και γκρεμίζοντας αυτόν και τον Βίλχελμ ξανά στο έδαφος.

Βλαστήμησε μ’ ένα βρυχηθμό απ’ τον πόνο στα πόδια και απ’ το ότι του είχε ξεφύγει απ’ τα χέρια, - κείτονταν μισό μέτρο πιο πέρα με το στόμα να αιμορραγεί. Σύρθηκε, καταφέρνοντας να βγάλει τα πόδια του κάτω απ’ το σωρό που τα σκέπαζε. Αψήφησε τον πόνο, για να βρεθεί κοντά του. Άπλωσε το σκονισμένο του χέρι στο πληγωμένο μάγουλο του Βίλχελμ, εκείνος τον κοιτούσε με υγρά μάτια.

-    Τι σου έκανα; αναρωτήθηκε ο σκληρός συνταγματάρχης με βραχνή φωνή.

Δεν πρόλαβε να πει τίποτα, ούτε να σκεφτεί μια απάντηση για τον πατέρα του. Ένα μουγκρητό τράβηξε την προσοχή του, ένα μουγκρητό, που έσκισε απειλητικά τον αέρα, πριν διαλύσει την οροφή του βαγονιού.

Ενστικτωδώς ο φον Βέρτινγκερ, έσπρωξε μακριά το γιο του με όλη τη δύναμη που του είχε απομείνει

Δεν μπόρεσε, όμως, να απομακρυνθεί ο ίδιος.

Τα δακρυσμένα μάτια του Βίλχελμ παρακολούθησαν γουρλωμένα από φρίκη και τρόμο έναν μεγάλο βράχο να διαλύει το κρανίο του πατέρα του. Ούρλιαξε για τον πατέρα του από πόνο με όση δύναμη του έδινε η καρδιά του που μάτωνε.

Σύρθηκε πάνω στα δεμένα χέρια του, πάνω στη βγαλμένη επιγονατίδα του που έκαιγε με ανανεωμένη ένταση, πάνω στα σπασμένα του πλευρά που σούβλιζαν στην παραμικρή του κίνηση. Ανάπνεε δύσκολα, βογκούσε, έκλαιγε γοερά σαν παιδί, φώναζε τον πατέρα του.

-    Μπαμπά; ψέλλισε φοβισμένα, τρέμοντας ολόκληρος.

Τα χυμένα μυαλά του που τροφοδοτούνταν, συνεχώς, από το ανοιγμένο στα δύο κρανίο δεν του άφηναν καμιά αμφιβολία. Είχε πεθάνει. Πώς ήταν δυνατό να πεθάνει ο πατέρας του; Ακούμπησε τα σκισμένα χείλη του στο μάγουλό του, όπως ποτέ δεν είχε τολμήσει σε όλη του τη ζωή και άφησε τα μάτια του ν’ αδειάσουν πάνω του. Πριν χάσει τις αισθήσεις του, πριν παραδοθεί με τη θέλησή του.


	58. Chapter 58

Από μακριά, αχνά, σαν ψίθυρος, ακουγόταν μια άγνωστη αντρική φωνή, μια φωνή που έμοιαζε ν’ απευθύνεται σ’ εκείνον. Ένα θαμπό αρρωστιάρικο φως τρύπησε σαν καυτή μεταλλική βέργα τους βολβούς των ματιών του, κάνοντας τις φλέβες στον εγκέφαλό του να διογκωθούν επώδυνα. Τίποτα παραπάνω από αυτό το φως: μα, έτσι ήταν ο κόσμος; Μερικά γκρίζα φαντάσματα γύρω του, έμοιαζαν αποκυήματα εφιάλτη, απειλητικά μέσα στο επίμονο μούδιασμα σε ολόκληρο το κορμί του που δεν έλεγε να τον απαλλάξει απ’ το βάρος του.

Εκείνο το βάρος, όμως, καταλάβαινε πως τον απάλλασσε απ’ τον πόνο που αργά, σέρνοντας, εισχώρησε στα πρώτα κύτταρα που ανένηψαν από την επήρεια των παυσίπονων.

Οι σκιές μιλούσαν, ακαθόριστες μορφές, χωρίς σαφές περίγραμμα. Να ήταν άνθρωποι; Νευρικότητα τον κατέλαβε, ήθελε να ξεφύγει απ’ το ενοχλητικό φως, να βγει στον καθαρό ορίζοντα: ορίζοντας, ή δωμάτιο; Προσπάθησε να ανασηκωθεί, αλλά δυο χέρια τον πίεσαν κάτω, λες και δεν ήταν αρκετή η παραλυσία. Το κεφάλι του πονούσε, αλλά ήταν αποφασισμένος να εξακριβώσει τι ήταν οι μυστηριώδεις μορφές, γι’ αυτό δεν έκλεινε τα μάτια.

Να είχε πεθάνει; Αποκλείεται. Οι μορφές αντάλλασσαν φράσεις σε μια γνώριμη γλώσσα, μια γλώσσα που καταλάβαινε, αν και δεν ήταν η μητρική του. Αγγλικά, συνειδητοποίησε θριαμβευτικά, γιατί κατάφερε να συντονίσει τα σκόρπια κομμάτια του νου του.

Το θαμπό φως, νωχελικά, έδινε τη θέση του σε χρώματα. Η ομίχλη σηκώθηκε. Τώρα διέκρινε καθαρά ανθρώπινα, αντρικά σώματα, ντυμένα με στρατιωτικές στολές. Στολές, όχι συμμαχικές, αλλά των εχθρών: φυσικά, ήταν άγγλοι αξιωματικοί. Το πρόσωπό του, που το ένιωθε πρησμένο, απέκτησε την πιο πέτρινη υφή του. Βρισκόταν, λοιπόν, στα χέρια των εχθρών. Πώς έγινε αυτό;

-    Επιτέλους, συνήλθατε, λοχαγέ φον Βέρτινγκερ, απευθύνθηκε σ’ αυτόν ο ένας, μάλλον ο ανώτερος, ήταν αδύνατον να διακρίνει το βαθμό του. Μας δώσατε την εντύπωση πως θα πεθαίνατε. Καταλαβαίνετε τι σας λέω;

Μα, φυσικά. Απάντησε στα αγγλικά, τα οποία χειρίζονταν πολύ καλά, μολονότι σε κείνη την οικτρή σωματική κατάσταση.

-    Ναι, βέβαια, χαμογέλασε ο άγγλος, η μόρφωσή σας είναι γνωστή. Είστε αιχμάλωτος, λοχαγέ, αιχμάλωτος πολέμου.

-    Πού βρίσκομαι; ρώτησε κοφτά, αποφεύγοντας να δείξει οποιαδήποτε δυσφορία απ’ την είδηση που του κόμισε ο άγγλος.

-    Στο Κάιρο, στο βρετανικό στρατιωτικό νοσοκομείο. Δυσκολευτήκαμε να σας αναγνωρίσουμε: το πρόσωπό σας παραμορφώθηκε άσχημα απ’ το ατύχημά σας.

-    Ποιο ατύχημα; συνέχισε το στρατιωτικό ανακριτικό του ύφος, απορώντας, γιατί συνειδητοποιούσε ότι δεν υπήρχε τίποτα στο μυαλό του σχετικό με κάποιο ατύχημα, ή γενικά, για τα γεγονότα που τον έφεραν αιχμάλωτο των άγγλων.

-    Το τρένο, στο οποίο επιβαίνατε με προορισμό το Βερολίνο, βρέθηκε στη δίνη ενός βομβαρδισμού, εξήγησε ευγενικά με υπομονή ο άγγλος αξιωματικός. Εκτροχιάστηκε και βρέθηκε στο βάθος μιας χαράδρας στα ελληνικά βουνά..

-    Ελληνικά βουνά;

-    Μα, στ’ αλήθεια, δε θυμάστε τίποτα; ήταν εξαιρετικά απορημένος. Η αφετηρία σας ήταν η Αθήνα.

-    Το κεφάλι του χτυπήθηκε άσχημα κατά το ατύχημα, παρενέβη κάποιος με λευκή ρόμπα του οποίου το πρόσωπο διακρίνονταν μόνο αχνά. Η βαρύτητα των τραυμάτων δικαιολογεί την απώλεια μνήμης.

Κούνησε το κεφάλι του, προσπαθώντας να ξεδιαλύνει τα ακαταλαβίστικα πράγματα που του έλεγαν, - κάτι πίεζε το κρανίο του. Συμπέρανε απ’ τα λόγια του γιατρού πως ήταν δεμένο με επιδέσμους.

-    Την ταυτότητά σας επιβεβαίωσε ο δεύτερος επιζών του εκτροχιασμού. Όχι, ο πατέρας σας: εκείνος βρέθηκε νεκρός δίπλα σας.

Τινάχτηκε απ’ την έκπληξη και το πλήρωσε με μια οδυνηρή σουβλιά, που διαπέρασε ολόκληρο τον κορμό του, καθηλώνοντάς τον με μια γκριμάτσα πόνου στο πρόσωπο. Τι γύρευε ο συνταγματάρχης Ματτίας φον Βέρτινγκερ στο τρένο της επιστροφής απ’ την Αθήνα; Μήπως ο άγγλος τον κορόιδευε;

-    Και μείς έχουμε κάποιες απορίες, λοχαγέ. Τι δουλειά είχε η αφρόκρεμα των SS και ο υπαρχηγός της Γκεστάπο στην Ελλάδα, και μάλιστα, στο ίδιο τρένο που επέστρεφε απ’ την Ελλάδα.

Αυτή ήταν μια τρίτη φωνή που του φαινόταν γνώριμη, αν και, όπως ήταν επόμενο, δεν μπορούσε να αναγνωρίσει τον κάτοχό της, όσο ερευνητικά κι αν κοιτούσε το πρόσωπό του, προσπαθώντας ν’ αυξήσει την διαύγεια της όρασής του. Ωστόσο, ο κάτοχος της φωνής σαν να ενοχλήθηκε απ’ το επίμονο βλέμμα του, απομακρύνθηκε απ’ το οπτικό του πεδίο.

-    Ταγματάρχα Χίγκινς, τέταρτη φωνή, σκέφτηκε. Είναι ανώφελη η όποια προσπάθεια. Τι λέτε κι εσείς, γιατρέ;

-    Αυτός είναι ο άνθρωπος στον οποίο χρωστάτε τη ζωή σας, λοχαγέ, άκουσε ξανά την πρώτη φωνή. Ο λοχαγός Άλαν Μακ Γκίλαν. Εσείς θα έπρεπε να του είστε ευγνώμων, αλλά αυτός είναι που δείχνει αδικαιολόγητη συμπάθειά προς το πρόσωπό σας, συνέχισε επικριτικά.

Αδυνατούσε να δημιουργήσει ολοκληρωμένη τη μορφή του, ωστόσο ευχαρίστησε στα γερμανικά, νεύοντας με το κεφάλι προς το μέρος του.

-    Ο Μακ Γκίλαν έχει δίκιο, κύριοι, είπε ο γιατρός. Αρκετά τον κουράσατε για σήμερα, δεν ήταν διαταγή, αλλά οι αξιωματικοί υπάκουσαν πειθήνια.

Κι ενώ ο Βίλχελμ πάλευε να βάλει σε σειρά τα ατέλειωτα αναπάντητα ερωτήματα που ξεπηδούσαν κάθε στιγμή στο μυαλό του, ένιωσε ένα αμυδρό τσίμπημα στο βραχίονα. Τίναξε μακριά το χέρι του και κοίταξε με παγωμένο βλέμμα το γιατρό που ετοιμαζόταν να του κάνει ένεση. Εκείνος τον κοίταξε με σοβαρότητα αρκετή, για να κάμψει τους φόβους του.

-    Δε βρίσκεστε σε ανάκριση της Γκεστάπο, λοχαγέ, ένα απλό ηρεμιστικό είναι που θα σας βοηθήσει να κοιμηθείτε.

-    Αντιπαθώ τα φάρμακα.

-    Για την ώρα δε γίνεται αλλιώς. Το κρανίο σας είναι σε άσχημη κατάσταση.., ήταν τα τελευταία λόγια του που μπόρεσε να αντιληφθεί με ένταση διαρκώς φθίνουσα.

Πάντως, είχε δίκιο, σ’ εκείνο το στάδιο ο ύπνος που κυρίευσε αργά τα κύτταρα και, στη συνέχεια, το μυαλό του ήταν αληθινό βάλσαμο.


	59. Chapter 59

Ο λοχαγός Μακ Γκίλαν επέστρεφε στο σπίτι του, έχοντας ολοκληρώσει την υπηρεσία του στο στρατόπεδο. Ήταν ένας άντρας γοητευτικός, μαυριδερός, με τη βαριά σκωτσέζικη προφορά των Χάιλαντς. Στο μελαχρινό πρόσωπό του τα καστανά μάτια έδιναν μία αίσθηση, σχεδόν, μυστηριακή.

Προχωρώντας στο σαλονάκι του, βρήκε την κοπέλα που «φιλοξενούσε» να τον περιμένει όρθια με τα χέρια διπλωμένα στο στήθος. Την ίδια μέρα που ανακάλυψε το φον Βέρτινγκερ στα συντρίμμια του τρένου, ανακάλυψε κρυμμένη στο στρατιωτικό τζιπ που οδηγούσε, την παράξενη μπαρουτοκαπνισμένη κοπέλα. Κράτησε κρυφή την παρουσία της και την έφερε σπίτι του, για να την περιθάλψει και να αποκαλύψει το μυστικό που έκρυβε.

Είχε γοητεία πάνω της, αυτό ήταν βέβαιο. Δεν είχε τίποτα ξεχωριστό από άποψη ομορφιάς, αλλά τα σκούρα λαμπερά της μάτια απέπνεαν έναν ακαταμάχητο αέρα ανεξαρτησίας που, ομολογουμένως, τον γοήτευε. Χαμογέλασε, βλέποντάς τη.

-    Είσαι καλά, βλέπω, τη χαιρέτησε με τα ελληνικά που έμαθε, κουτσά - στραβά, από φίλους του, μέλη του ελληνικού στρατιωτικού σώματος.

-    Δεν ήμουν άρρωστη, του απάντησε ειρωνικά. Είμαστε στο Κάιρο, σωστά;

-    Ναι, όμως τις ερωτήσεις εδώ της κάνω εγώ.

-    Και ποιος είσαι εσύ, για να ‘χουμε καλό ρώτημα;

Ο Μακ Γκίλαν χαμογέλασε, δεν πήρε καθόλου στα σοβαρά τα λόγια του, αλλά, παραδόξως, αυτό δεν τον ενόχλησε, αντίθετα, τον διασκέδαζε να απαντάει στις ερωτήσεις της.

-    Λοχαγός Άλαν Μακ Γκίλαν, από τα Χάιλαντς της Σκωτίας.

-    Άλλος ένας άγγλος…, απάντησε, χωρίς να κρύψει τη δυσαρέσκειά της. Ωραία!

-    Σκωτσέζος, τη διόρθωσε. Τώρα, ρωτάω εγώ: ποια είσαι, μις;

-    Η Τρυγόνα, του είπε ξερά και κάθισε στο καναπεδάκι.

-    Τι είναι αυτό το «Τρυγόνα»; Δεν είναι ελληνικό όνομα;

-    Αυτό είναι: σ’ αρέσει, δε σ’ αρέσει..

-    Γιατί τόσος εκνευρισμός; κάθισε δίπλα της. Μην ξεχνάς ότι σε βοήθησα και έκρυψα από όλους την παρουσία σου στο τρένο, το οποίο, αξιοθαύμαστο πώς, εγκατέλειψες, μάλλον, λίγο πριν εκτροχιαστεί. Αλήθεια, τι δουλειά είχε μια ελληνίδα σ’ ένα τρένο γεμάτο γερμανούς αξιωματικούς;

Εκείνη δεν είχε καμία πρόθεση να του κρύψει την αλήθεια, ήταν αλήθεια ότι τη βοήθησε και την απάλλαξε από πιθανούς μπελάδες, αν οι άγγλοι μάθαιναν την παρουσία της στο τρένο. Άλλωστε τα μάτια του είχαν μια παιδικότητα που της υποδείκνυε πως μπορούσε να τον εμπιστευτεί. Κι απ’ την άλλη, είχε την ανάγκη να βγάλει από μέσα της το καυτό σίδερο που ξέσκιζε τα σωθικά της, απ’ τη στιγμή που αντίκρισε τα συντρίμμια του καταραμένου τρένου στον πάτο της χαράδρας.

-    Είχα κρυφτεί εκεί, γιατί σκόπευα να ακολουθήσω κάποιον στο Βερολίνο.

-    Ποιον;

-    Έναν αιχμάλωτό τους, κάποιον που τον οδηγούσαν στο Βερολίνο, για να δικαστεί και να τιμωρηθεί.

-    Τον αγαπούσες, ε; ρώτησε γεμάτος κατανόηση.

Ένευσε καταφατικά, διατηρώντας τα μάτια της στεγνά παρά τη θύμηση του Βίλχελμ που γύρισε ορμητική στο μυαλό της.

-    Πώς λεγόταν;

-    Λευτέρης Στεφάνου, γνώριζε η Νιόβη πως ο συνταγματάρχης δήλωσε το Βίλχελμ με το ψευδώνυμό του, οπότε, αν τον είχαν ανασύρει απ’ τα συντρίμμια, μόνο έτσι ήταν δυνατό να τον βρει.

Ο Μακ Γκίλαν δε χρειάστηκε να σκεφτεί πολύ, για να κουνήσει αρνητικά το κεφάλι. Υπήρχαν δυο επιζώντες μόνο και αυτοί γερμανοί αξιωματικοί.

-    Δε βρέθηκε κανείς μ’ αυτό το όνομα, Τρυγόνα. Οι μόνοι επιζώντες είναι δυο γερμανοί αξιωματικοί. Αλλά αιχμάλωτος, όχι. Λυπάμαι, στ’ αλήθεια..

Η κοπέλα ένευσε καταφατικά, συγκρατώντας το ξέσπασμα των συναισθημάτων της για τη στιγμή που θα έμενε μόνη. Έτσι κι αλλιώς, το περίμενε: δεμένος, σε άθλια σωματική κατάσταση, δεν είχε καμιά πιθανότητα να γλιτώσει. Σηκώθηκε και στάθηκε στο παράθυρο που έβλεπε στον πολύβουο δρόμο. Δεν ήθελε ο ξένος να βλέπει τα μάτια της.

Εκείνος την ακολούθησε.

-    Και τώρα, τι θα κάνεις;

-    Θα γυρίσω στην Ελλάδα: η αδερφή του πρέπει να το μάθει..

-    Η κατάσταση είναι πολύ συγκεχυμένη αυτήν τη στιγμή, είναι επικίνδυνο να αποτολμήσεις ένα τέτοιο ταξίδι. Περίμενε να τελειώσει ο πόλεμος, δε θ’ αργήσει.

Διαισθάνθηκε τη ζεστασιά του ενδιαφέροντός του και αυτό την εκνεύρισε. Τον κοίταξε άγρια.

-    Τα επικίνδυνα δε με φοβίζουν.

-    Το έχω καταλάβει αυτό. Δε χρειάζεται, όμως, να βιαστείς, τα άσχημα νέα μπορούν να περιμένουν..

Απομακρύνθηκε ξανά από κοντά του. Την ακολούθησε με το βλέμμα.

-    Μπορείς να μείνεις εδώ. Χρήματα δεν έχεις, γνωστούς δεν έχεις και βρίσκεσαι σ’ ένα τελείως ξένο μέρος.

-    Μην ανησυχείς, του είπε ειρωνικά. Έχω επιβιώσει και σε πολύ χειρότερες καταστάσεις. Χάρηκα για τη γνωριμία, λοχαγέ Μακ Γκίλαν.

Και, πριν προλάβει να αρθρώσει κουβέντα, η Τρυγόνα όρμησε στην πόρτα και ξεχύθηκε στον πλημμυρισμένο με κόσμο από ποικίλες εθνότητες δρόμο. Προσπάθησε να την ανακαλύψει ξανά με το βλέμμα, αλλά στάθηκε αδύνατο. Χαμογέλασε: τι γυναίκα! Η διαίσθησή του έλεγε πως η περήφανη κοπέλα είχε ανάγκη να μείνει μόνη της, για να επουλώσει τη βαθιά ανοιχτή πληγή του θανάτου αυτού που αγαπούσε. Αναστέναξε: ώρες- ώρες, οι ευαισθησίες του γίνονταν πολύ δυνατές. Ίσως, να την έβλεπε ξανά. Το Κάιρο δεν ήταν και τόσο μεγάλο..


	60. Chapter 60

Καθώς ο Βίλχελμ είχε κάποιο χρόνο στη διάθεσή του, απομονωμένος στο βρετανικό στρατιωτικό νοσοκομείο του Καΐρου, οι πληροφορίες που του δόθηκαν απέκτησαν διαύγεια. Ο πατέρας του είχε σκοτωθεί στο ίδιο τρένο που οδήγησε στη δική του αιχμαλωσία απ’ τους άγγλους. Και όλα αυτά συνέβησαν παραδόξως στην Ελλάδα, ενώ το τελευταίο πράγμα που θυμόταν ήταν το Βερολίνο και ο Σιδηρούς Σταυρός Πρώτης τάξης, καρφιτσωμένος απ’ τον ίδιο το Φύρερ στο στήθος του.

Ο συνταγματάρχης φον Βέρτινγκερ είχε σκοτωθεί, αυτό το γεγονός του έφερνε αντιφατικά συναισθήματα, και η θλίψη δεν έλειπε από αυτά, μολονότι οι σχέσεις του μαζί του δεν ήταν ποτέ αρμονικές. Κάτι, όμως, διάβρωνε το εσωτερικό του, όποτε σκεφτόταν πως δε θα τον ξανάβλεπε. Το ερμήνευε, υποθέτοντας πως κάτι μεσολάβησε μεταξύ τους, κάτι που η κατάσταση του μυαλού του έκρυβε.

Σε ποιο έτος βρισκόταν; Σκέφτηκε να ρωτήσει το γιατρό που τον φρόντιζε, αλλά η περηφάνια του δεν τον άφησε, όπως δεν τον άφηνε να δείξει τη θλίψη του για το θάνατο του πατέρα του.

Πώς κατάφεραν οι άγγλοι να βρουν πρώτοι το εκτροχιασμένο τρένο, μέσα σε έδαφος γερμανικό; Και, μάλιστα, να καταφέρουν να τον βγάλουν αιχμάλωτο απ’ την Ελλάδα; Σίγουρα δεν ήταν αρχές του ’42.

Και τι γύρευε στην Αθήνα; Όσο και να προσπαθούσε να στύψει το μυαλό του εκείνο αρνούνταν πεισματικά να του ανοίξει έστω μια χαραμάδα, να του δώσει μια μικρή απάντηση στα ερωτήματά του.

Πληροφορήθηκαν στο Βερολίνο ότι τον αιχμαλώτισαν; Οπωσδήποτε. Ίσως, να δοκίμαζαν να τον απελευθερώσουν: ο Ρόμελ έφτανε κοντά στα σύνορα του Καΐρου με τις επιχειρήσεις του. Οι άγγλοι ήταν σε δεινή θέση.. Αν, φυσικά, οι ισορροπίες του παιχνιδιού εξακολουθούν να είναι, όπως τις θυμόταν..

Οποιαδήποτε παρουσία στο δωμάτιο του νοσοκομείου, όπου τον είχαν περιορισμένο υπό τη φρούρηση στρατιωτών, τον εκνεύριζε. Ήταν οι εχθροί που τον είχαν αιχμαλωτίσει και, επιπλέον, τον αποσπούσαν απ’ τις προσπάθειές του να ξυπνήσει τις μνήμες του.

Αυτήν τη φορά ήταν ο άνθρωπος που τον έβγαλε απ’ τα συντρίμμια, ο σκωτσέζος λοχαγός, ο Μακ Γκίλαν, - στις καινούργιες πληροφορίες δεν είχε πρόβλημα, τα γεγονότα σχετικά με το ατύχημα είχαν διαγραφεί εντελώς. Τον υποδέχτηκε με το ψυχρό βλέμμα του αιχμαλώτου που περιφρονούσε τον φύλακά του.

-    Είστε καλύτερα;

-    Αρκετά, του απάντησε επίπεδα.

-    Πρέπει να θυμηθείς, είπε ξαφνικά με μια οικειότητα που τον ξένισε.

-    Δε σας καταλαβαίνω, κύριε.

Εκείνος κάθισε στην καρέκλα δίπλα στο κρεβάτι.

-    Είμαι σίγουρος πως δεν είσαι αυτός που λένε.

-    Μα, είμαι αυτός που λένε. Τουλάχιστον, αυτό το θυμάμαι καλά. Αυτό το τατουάζ, του έδειξε με αξιοπρέπεια το τατουάζ λίγο πιο πάνω απ’ τον αγκώνα του, το αποδεικνύει.

-    Τότε υπάρχει κάτι παράξενο στην όλη υπόθεση, κάτι που μόνο εσύ μπορείς να το ξεκαθαρίσεις.

-    Και πάλι δε σας καταλαβαίνω, κράτησε την ψυχρότητα των γερμανικών τρόπων. Είμαι ο λοχαγός Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ, του σώματος [Panzerkorps](http://www.answers.com/main/ntquery;jsessionid=19nbckpqc5eqr?method=4&dsid=2222&dekey=II+SS+Panzer+Corps&gwp=8&curtab=2222_1&sbid=lc01a) των Waffen SS.

-    Ναι; Τότε, γιατί, όταν σε βρήκα, τα χέρια σου ήταν δεμένα με χειροπέδες και η πλάτη σου γεμάτη φρέσκες πληγές από μαστίγιο;

Εκείνος συνοφρυώθηκε, ενώ τα μάτια του πέταξαν σπίθες οργής. Πώς ήταν δυνατόν; Αυτός; Ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ δεμένος και μαστιγωμένος; Ο σκωτσέζος ήταν ένας τρελός, ή, ακόμη χειρότερα, ένας άθλιος συκοφάντης, για να ξεστομίζει τέτοιες προσβολές. Ή, πολύ λογικά, προσπαθούσαν να τον μπερδέψουν ακόμη περισσότερο, για να αποκομίσουν όποιες πληροφορίες είχαν διασωθεί στη μνήμη του.

-    Τι λέτε, κύριε; Παραλογίζεστε! Ξέρετε ποιος είμαι;

-    Ξέρω πολύ καλά, γι’ αυτό βρίσκομαι σε τέτοια απορία. Γιατί πάνω απ’ όλα πιστεύω στα μάτια μου, κι εσείς καλύτερα να κάνετε το ίδιο: κοιτάξτε τους καρπούς σας. Πιστεύω ότι η όρασή σας βελτιώθηκε αρκετά.

Η μετάβαση του σκωτσέζου στην απόσταση του πληθυντικού τον ικανοποίησε σε βαθμό που αποφάσισε να κάνει αυτό που του πρότεινε: αν μη τι άλλο, για να τον διαψεύσει.

Ωστόσο, ένιωσε το κενό της μνήμης του ακόμη πιο βασανιστικό, όταν αντίκρισε τα σημάδια και τις εκδορές. Μόνο από μακροχρόνιο δέσιμο με χειροπέδες και σκοινί μπορούσαν να γίνουν τέτοιες βαθιές πληγές, τόσο έκδηλες, ακόμη και μετά από το μεγάλο διάστημα που είχε μείνει στο νοσοκομείο. Όσο για την πλάτη του, δε χρειαζόταν να κοιτάξει, συχνά δυνατές σουβλιές τον αναστάτωναν.

Δεν μπόρεσε να κρύψει τον προβληματισμό του και έστρεψε αλλού το πρόσωπό του, όμως, ο Μακ Γκίλαν ανασηκώθηκε, για να τον πλησιάσει.

-    Τι συνέβη, φον Βέρτινγκερ; Γιατί οι συμπατριώτες σας σας βασάνισαν;

Και μόνο στο άκουσμα της τελευταίας του λέξης, εκείνος τινάχτηκε σαν να τον χτύπησε ξανά καμτσίκι. Αυτήν τη φορά δεν είχαν εκνευρισμό τα μάτια του, ούτε παγωμένα ήταν. Έμοιαζαν άδεια, όπως η μνήμη του. Είχε ανατραπεί όλη η ισορροπία μέσα του.

-    Πρέπει να τους πεις την αλήθεια, συνέχισε ο σκωτσέζος.  Θα σε πάνε στη φυλακή, θα σε ανακρίνουν.

-    Φυσικά, είμαι αιχμάλωτος πολέμου, απάντησε ήσυχα.

-    Δεν πρέπει να γίνει αυτό, εγώ ΞΕΡΩ ότι δεν πρέπει να συμβεί. Και μόνο εσύ μπορείς να το αποτρέψεις.

Εκείνος κούνησε αποφατικά, χαμογελώντας.

-    Αυτήν τη στιγμή, γνωρίζετε για μένα περισσότερα απ’ ό, τι γνωρίζω εγώ ο ίδιος. Επιπλέον, αυτά που θυμάμαι επιβεβαιώνουν τους ανωτέρους σας. Έτσι, λοιπόν, πρώτον, δεν πρόκειται να εξευτελίσω το αξίωμά μου ως γερμανού αξιωματικού των SS, αλλά και τον ίδιο μου τον εαυτό, λέγοντας ψέματα, για να γλιτώσω το τομάρι μου και δεύτερον, γιατί νομίζετε ότι θα πίστευαν στα λεγόμενά μου; Είδαν και οι ίδιοι αυτά που είδατε εσείς και, προφανώς, δε συμμερίζονται τις απόψεις σας.

Ο Μακ Γκίλαν ήξερε πως ο φον Βέρτινγκερ είχε δίκιο: ο ταγματάρχης Χίγκινς ήταν ακλόνητος στη θεωρία του πως ο λοχαγός των SS ήταν σ’ αυτήν την κατάσταση, για να εκτελέσει κάποια αποστολή. Η αφοσίωση και ο φανατισμός αυτού του ανθρώπου για το Γ’ Ράιχ θα τον  έκανε πρόθυμο να υποστεί κάθε μαρτύριο, προκειμένου να εξυπηρετήσει τα συμφέροντα του Φύρερ του. Άρα, λοιπόν, κατά τον Χίγκινς, σκοπός τους ήταν να τους παραπλανήσουν, αφήνοντας το λοχαγό φον Βέρτινγκερ δεμένο και με τα σημάδια του βασανισμού. Άλλωστε για τον Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ επρόκειτο, το αγαπημένο παιδί του Χίτλερ.

Και ο ίδιος δεν μπορούσε να κρύψει το θαυμασμό του για την αξιοπρέπεια που διαχέονταν απ’ τα λόγια του λοχαγού των SS.

-    Είδες νεκρό τον πατέρα μου; τον ρώτησε ο Βίλχελμ, διστάζοντας για μια στιγμή, χωρίς να εμποδίσει την οικειότητα που ένιωθε γι’ αυτόν τον άνθρωπο να τον ζεστάνει.

-    Ναι. Ένας βράχος είχε λιώσει το μισό του κεφάλι.. Λυπάμαι.

Μια μακρινή εικόνα πέρασε από μπροστά του πιο γρήγορα κι από σκέψη. Αλλά το συναίσθημα εκείνης της στιγμής τον κατέκλυσε σαν πλημμύρα. Έκλεισε τα μάτια.

-    Ήμασταν στην περιοχή, πριν λίγες ώρες περάσαμε τα σύνορα μετά από ένα σαμποτάζ στη Γιουγκοσλαβία, θα μας φυγάδευαν μέσω Ελλάδας με τη βοήθεια ντόπιων ανταρτών. Ακούσαμε τις εκρήξεις του βομβαρδισμού και ύστερα από λίγο το τρένο που γκρεμίστηκε στη χαράδρα. Σπεύσαμε. Όλοι ήταν νεκροί, εκτός από εσένα και έναν άλλο, έναν υπολοχαγό που μας διαβεβαίωσε για την ταυτότητά σου. Έστερς λέγεται, σου θυμίζει κάτι;

Τον κοίταξε ξαφνιασμένος, περισσότερο από ένστικτο, από αντανακλαστική αντίδραση παρά, γιατί το όνομα του θύμιζε κάτι.

-    Μπράβο, λοχαγέ Μακ Γκίλαν, αντί να τον ανακρίνεις σε ανακρίνει! Εσείς οι σκωτσέζοι…, διέκοψε ο σαρκασμός του ταγματάρχη Χίγκινς που εισέβαλε στο δωμάτιο.

Ο Βίλχελμ τον κοίταξε με την περιφρόνηση που του υποδείκνυε κάτι ανεξήγητο. Πράγμα που έκανε έξαλλο τον Χίγκινς, που γνώριζε καλά τι ήταν αυτό το άγνωστο.

-    Ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ! αναφώνησε ειρωνικά. Πέρασε με επιτυχία από όλες τις τάξεις των SS, από τα ένοπλα σώματα ως τη σωματοφυλακή του Φύρερ, την περιφρούρηση των στρατοπέδων συγκέντρωσης. Υπεύθυνος για πολλές συμφορές του συμμαχικού στρατού, συνέχισε απειλητικά: αποκωδικοποίηση του συμμαχικού κώδικα πληροφοριών, εξόντωση των σημαντικότερων πρακτόρων μας: κορυφαίο παράδειγμα, ο Άλεξ Γκατώ.

Η ματιά του Βίλχελμ γύρισε ενδοσκοπικά στον εαυτό του. Άλλο ένα γνώριμο όνομα, επενδυμένο με δυνατά απροσδιόριστα συναισθήματα, το οποίο, όσο και αν λυσσούσε, δεν μπορούσε να διαλευκάνει. Απογοητευμένος από τις προσπάθειές του, στράφηκε ξανά στην πραγματικότητα και στον ελεεινό λόγο του ταγματάρχη.

-    Σας περιθάλψαμε, ως οφείλαμε σύμφωνα με τη συνθήκη της Γενεύης. Δεν είναι, ωστόσο, δυνατό έναν άνθρωπο σαν κι εσάς να τον αφήσουμε ανεκμετάλλευτο και να μην εκμαιεύσουμε πληροφορίες που, ίσως, επηρεάσουν την έκβαση του πολέμου προς την πλευρά μας.

Ο Βίλχελμ του χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά. Είχε την αμυδρή εντύπωση ότι τα λόγια αυτά τα είχε ξανακούσει.

-    Σοβαρολογείτε, ταγματάρχα; ρώτησε συνοφρυωμένος ο Μακ Γκίλαν, πλησιάζοντάς τον, ήξερε καλά τον συγκεκριμένο άγγλο. Αυτές δεν είναι δικές μας τακτικές!

Εκείνος του απάντησε με ένα σκοτεινό βλέμμα.

-    Ένας αξιωματικός των SS που εκτέλεσε, χωρίς δισταγμό, αιχμαλώτους πολέμου δεν μπορεί να ελπίζει σε έλεος, όταν αιχμαλωτιστεί ο ίδιος!

Ο εγωισμός του Βίλχελμ, αν και πληγωμένος από τις αποκαλύψεις του Μακ Γκίλαν, θίχτηκε.

-    Σας πληροφορώ ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της θητείας μου στο γερμανικό στρατό ΠΟΤΕ δεν πήρα μέρος στη δολοφονία αιχμαλώτων, τόνιζε την κάθε συλλαβή: ούτε και την επέτρεψα. Όσο για το.. περίφημο συμμαχικό «έλεος», σας πληροφορώ ότι δεν το έχω ανάγκη, κρατείστε το για όσους το χρειάζονται! ολοκλήρωσε αιχμηρά, καρφώνοντάς του ένα ψυχρό, κρυστάλλινο βλέμμα που τον ανατρίχιασε.

Ο άγγλος έσφιξε με οργή τα δόντια και βγήκε εξαγριωμένος απ’ το δωμάτιο, ενώ ο Βίλχελμ κοίταξε αδιάφορα προς το ανοιχτό παράθυρο, που έφερνε μέσα την αλλόκοτη βουή του πολυπολιτισμικού πλήθους που μυρμήγκιαζε στους δρόμους.

 


	61. Chapter 61

Ο Χίγκινς δεν άργησε να πραγματοποιήσει τα σχέδιά του.

Ο αέρας του κελιού έφερε στο Βίλχελμ συναισθήματα, που είχαν για άλλη μια φορά τη σφραγίδα του οικείου, και τον έπεισαν να αρχίσει να σκέφτεται σοβαρά όσα του είπε ο Μακ Γκίλαν. Τον είχαν φυλακίσει, λοιπόν, όμως, ποιοι; Ήταν σίγουρο πως το έκαναν οι σύντροφοί του; Κι, αν ναι, γιατί; Μήπως κάποια συνωμοσία απ’ αυτές που συχνά συντάραζαν την ηρεμία του Γ’ Ράιχ;

Το αντιμετώπισε στωικά: σαν αξιωματικός ήταν προετοιμασμένος γι’ αυτό το ενδεχόμενο. Παρόλο που γι’ αυτόν η στρατιωτική καριέρα δεν ήταν η πρώτη επιλογή, όφειλε να εναρμονιστεί με τους κανόνες του στρατιωτικού κόσμου, ή, τουλάχιστον, έτσι πίστευε.

Προσπάθησε, όπως - όπως, να βολευτεί στο ξύλινο στενό κρεβάτι με μόνο σκέπασμα μια φθαρμένη κουβέρτα. Ήταν υπόγειο, οπότε το ζεστό κλίμα της Αιγύπτου είχε μικρή επίδραση εκεί κάτω. Η πόρτα του είχε ένα μικρό μεταλλικό συρόμενο πορτάκι, απ’ όπου σε τακτικά διαστήματα ο φρουρός έριχνε καμιά ματιά, φοβούμενος μήπως δραπετεύσει!

Απ’ το καγκελόφραχτο παραθυράκι στην κορυφή του πέτρινου τοίχου έμπαινε λίγο, ταλαιπωρημένο απ’ τη διαδρομή, φως, αρκετό, για να κρατά τα μάτια του σε εγρήγορση, - είναι αλήθεια πως ο βρετανός γιατρός βρήκε τα μάτια του εξασθενημένα από μακροχρόνια παραμονή σε απόλυτο σκοτάδι: άλλη μία ένδειξη που ενίσχυε το αλλόκοτο σενάριο του σκωτσέζου.

Τυλίχτηκε με την κουβέρτα, όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε, το κρύο ξυπνούσε τα παλιά του τραύματα. Κοίταξε ψηλά, του ήταν αβάσταχτο να μένει περιορισμένος σε έναν τέτοιο χώρο, του έκοβε τον αέρα απ’ τους πνεύμονες. Θυμόταν τα λόγια του πατέρα του με ένα είδος αναμεμειγμένης συγκίνησης και οργής: «ένας Βέρτινγκερ δε δειλιάζει ποτέ!»

Ναι, αλλά τι γίνεται, όταν σε έχουν προδώσει οι σύντροφοί σου; Όταν, ίσως, το Γ’ Ράιχ σ’ έχει ξεγράψει και ως εκ τούτου δεν έχεις καμιά ελπίδα;

Και όλη αυτή η εξάντληση, η ψυχική φθορά και η αβεβαιότητα έκαναν την κατάσταση χαοτική. Χρειάζεται κάτι εσωτερικό στο οποίο να μπορείς να στηριχθείς, για να αντέξεις. Εκείνος, όμως, ήταν τελείως ξεκρέμαστος: η άγνοια αυτήν τη στιγμή τον φόβιζε περισσότερο απ’ τους άγγλους.

Έκλεισε τα μάτια κουρασμένος με την ελπίδα ότι η γαλήνη του ύπνου θα βοηθούσε την κομματιασμένη μνήμη του. Γνώριζε ότι καμιά φορά τα όνειρα περιέχουν σημεία της αλήθειας..

Τον ξύπνησε ο μακρόσυρτος, διαπεραστικός ήχος της πόρτας. Ήταν δυο στρατιώτες που ήρθαν, για να τον μεταφέρουν επάνω για ανάκριση. Σκέφτηκε πως ήταν ηλιθιότητα να ανακρίνεις έναν άνθρωπο με αμνησία.

Τελικά, το γραφείο όπου κατέληξαν δεν ήταν ακριβώς επάνω, τα σκαλιά που ανέβηκαν δε συνιστούσαν, ακριβώς, όροφο. Κλασικό δωμάτιο ανάκρισης, συνειδητοποίησε με ψυχραιμία, δε διαφέρει σε τίποτα απ’ τα δικά μας. Ένιωθε σαν να γνώριζε καλά εκ των προτέρων την ακολουθία.

Ο Χίγκινς, ένας άλλος αξιωματικός και οι στρατιώτες που τον μετέφεραν. Αγενώς, τον άφησαν όρθιο. Τους κοίταξε ήσυχα.

Παραδόξως, μίλησε πρώτος ο άλλος αξιωματικός, που ήταν κατώτερος σε βαθμό απ’ το Χίγκινς. Οι βρετανοί δεν έχουν καμιά αίσθηση της ιεραρχίας, συλλογίστηκε.

-    Λέγομαι Έντουαρντς, λοχίας Έντουαρντς. «Λες και με ενδιαφέρει η ταυτότητα ενός άγγλου λοχία», αντέδρασε ο Βίλχελμ με την αλαζονεία των Βέρτινγκερ. Και, για να εξηγηθούμε απ’ την αρχή, δεν έχω καμιά πρόθεση να αναλωθώ σε αβρότητες με έναν αξιωματικό των SS. Έπεσα κάποτε στα χέρια των SS και γνώρισα από πρώτο χέρι τις μεθόδους και την ωμότητά σας. Πιστεύω, λοιπόν, πως είναι βλακεία εμείς να αντιμετωπίζουμε με ευγένεια και με οδηγό τη συνθήκη της Γενεύης ανθρώπους σαν εσάς.

-    Κατά πάσα πιθανότητα, μπερδεύετε την Γκεστάπο με τα SS: δεν περίμενα, άλλωστε, κάτι καλύτερο από έναν άγγλο λοχία, τον διόρθωσε αγέρωχα.

-    Δεν έχει σημασία, αποκρίθηκε με αιμοβόρο ύφος. Όλοι οι Ναζί απ’ την ίδια πάστα είστε! 

Ο Βίλχελμ ανασήκωσε ειρωνικά το φρύδι. Ο ευέξαπτος σωματώδης άντρας δέχτηκε αμέσως την πρόκληση.

Εκδικήθηκε, διατάζοντας να τον γδύσουν.

Το αίμα ανέβηκε στα μάγουλα του Βίλχελμ, καθώς οι στρατιώτες του αφαίρεσαν όλα τα ρούχα. Τα μάτια του συναντήθηκαν με τα αφηνιασμένα μάτια του Έντουαρντς. Ένα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπο του αδιάφορου Χίγκινς φάνηκε στην άκρη του ματιού του Βίλχελμ.

-    Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να μη δοκιμάσεις, έστω και μια απ’ τις μεθόδους σας: χρόνια περίμενα μια τέτοια ευκαιρία.

Ο λοχίας φάνηκε πολύ συνεπής στις δηλώσεις του. Κατάφερε μέσα σε μικρό διάστημα να φέρει το σώμα του Βίλχελμ κοντά στην κατάσταση, την πρότερη της νοσηλείας του. Δέχτηκε αμέτρητους ξυλοδαρμούς, ισάξιους σε αγριότητα μ’ αυτούς που γνώριζε ότι αποτελούσαν την πάγια τακτική της Γκεστάπο.

Οι προσβολές που δεχόταν και οι ύβρεις του άξεστου λοχία ήταν αστείρευτης έμπνευσης. Διαισθανόταν πως δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που η αξιοπρέπεια και οι αντοχές του, σωματικές και ψυχικές, δοκιμάζονταν σκληρά. Το σώμα του θυμόταν σε κάθε κλωτσιά και σε κάθε ράπισμα που δεχόταν, αλλά το μυαλό του δεν ακολουθούσε.

 

Άλλη μια νύχτα προσπαθούσε να κουλουριαστεί όσο πιο σφιχτά μπορούσε στην κουρελιασμένη κουβέρτα, για να ζεσταθεί. Τώρα πια δεν του επέτρεπαν καθόλου να φορά τα ρούχα του. Και η μελανιασμένη, χτυπημένη στο έπακρο σάρκα απορροφούσε λαίμαργα τον υγρό, ψυχρό αέρα της φυλακής που πέτρωνε τα τραυματισμένα κύτταρά του. Είχε έναν καινούργιο σύντροφο, τον πυρετό, που αναστάτωνε με ασταμάτητα ρίγη το κορμί του και επίσπευδε τις κρίσεις της ημικρανίας που τον γέμιζαν με μια βαριά βεβαιότητα πως οι θαμμένες μνήμες του δε θα έβγαιναν ποτέ στην επιφάνεια.

Διψούσε πολύ, αλλά τα δεμένα στην πλάτη χέρια του δεν του επέτρεπαν να πιει απ’ το μουχλιασμένο δοχείο που του είχαν «ευσπλαχνικά» παραχωρήσει. Και επιπλέον, η δίψα δεν είχε γίνει τόσο βασανιστική ακόμη, ώστε να τον αναγκάσει να συρθεί στο έδαφος και να πιει σαν σκυλί. Ήταν υποχρεωμένος να παρατείνει λίγο ακόμη την ταλαιπωρημένη, αλλά αλύγιστη αξιοπρέπειά του.


	62. Chapter 62

Ο Μακ Γκίλαν περιδιάβαινε τα κακόφημα σοκάκια του Καΐρου με τα οποία είχε τόσο καλά εξοικειωθεί στα, σχεδόν, πέντε χρόνια του πολέμου, καπνίζοντας την αφρικανική πίπα που του χάρισε ένας άραβας λαθρέμπορος. Τον απασχολούσε πολύ η υπόθεση του αιχμάλωτου γερμανού αξιωματικού σε σημείο που κάποιες φορές το θεωρούσε παράλογο. Στο κάτω - κάτω, ένας Ναζί αιχμάλωτος ήταν. Ήταν, όμως; Κάτι του έλεγε πως δεν ήταν τόσο απλά τα πράγματα. Το κακό ήταν πως κανένας δεν μπορούσε και, όπως φαινόταν, ούτε και ήθελε να του διαλευκάνει το μυστήριο.

Πριν από δυο μέρες έλαβε γράμμα απ’ τους δικούς του. Ο πόλεμος πλησίαζε στο τέλος του, όλοι το καταλάβαιναν, και η νοσταλγία έγινε επίμονη. Όπως και η επιθυμία του να επιστρέψει και να φτιάξει μια φυσιολογική ζωή. Αυτό το γράμμα επανέφερε τις γλυκές αναμνήσεις της οικογενειακής ζωής του στα σκωτσέζικα βουνά , στη ρουτινιάρικη δουλειά του στο δημαρχείο, στις καθημερινές σκοτούρες. Τον είχε σιχαθεί πια τον πόλεμο και η σκέψη της επιμήκυνσής του, έμοιαζε τρομακτική.

Κατέβηκε τα σκαλιά ως το καταγώγιο του Σαμίρ, του ποταπού ταβερνιάρη και σωματέμπορου, που υπηρετούσε με ευχαρίστηση τα συμμαχικά στρατεύματα, προκειμένου να αποκομίσει ό, τι μπορούσε κι αυτός ο «φτωχός μεροκαματιάρης» απ’ τον πόλεμο.

Κάθισε στο συνηθισμένο του τραπέζι και παρήγγειλε το γνωστό. Την ώρα που τραβούσε τη δεύτερη ρουφηξιά απ’ τον αργιλέ, μεσ’ απ’ τους καπνούς πήρε το μάτι του μια γνωστή φυσιογνωμία. Άφησε τον αργιλέ και πήγε στη γωνιά της.

-    Η Τρυγόνα, γέλασε. Δεν έφυγες, λοιπόν;

-    Δεν έχω τίποτα που να με τραβά πίσω στην Ελλάδα, είπε αδιάφορα, αλλά με μια δόση πίκρας στην γκριμάτσα της, του έδειξε την καρέκλα δίπλα της: την ευχαρίστησε που είδε κάποια γνωστή φάτσα σ’ εκείνο το πανδαιμόνιο.

-    Κι ο φίλος σου;

Τον κοίταξε με γυαλιστά μάτια, αργοκινώντας το κεφάλι με ένα μυστηριώδες μελαγχολικό χαμόγελο.

-    Δικός μου λογαριασμός.

-    Θα ήθελα να μάθω γι’ αυτόν που έκανε μια γυναίκα σαν κι εσένα να ερωτευτεί.. Τον ζηλεύω. Πρέπει να ήταν ξεχωριστός.

-    Δε θέλω να μιλάω σε κανέναν γι’ αυτόν, κατέβασε μονορούφι το κρασί που είχε στο ποτήρι της. Ό, τι έχω από αυτόν είναι μόνο δικό μου.

-    Και το μέλλον; Θα μείνεις για πάντα μόνη;

Η Νιόβη χαμογέλασε πονηρά, σχεδόν, κοροϊδευτικά. Έπιασε στον αέρα το νόημα των λόγων του.

Ξαφνικά, ένιωσε τη φλόγα της επανάστασης να ξυπνά στο στήθος της. Ήθελε να αποδείξει ότι ο θάνατος του Βίλχελμ δε θα τη λύγιζε, τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να τη λυγίσει. Τα μάγουλά της κοκκίνισαν από οργή για τον εαυτό της, που για λίγο αφέθηκε στην αυτολύπηση και αυτό έπρεπε να τελειώσει οριστικά. Ο Βίλχελμ έτσι την ήθελε, ατίθαση, δυνατή, αλύγιστη. Κοίταξε στα μάτια τον Μακ Γκίλαν. Τα μάτια της ήταν θολά απ’ το κρασί, τόσο που το μελαχρινό πρόσωπο του σκωτσέζου άρχισε να μοιάζει με το ανοιχτόχρωμο πρόσωπο του Βίλχελμ. Σηκώθηκε αποφασιστικά, αφήνοντας μερικά νομίσματα στο τραπέζι.

-    Πάμε σπίτι σου! είπε με μια βαθιά ανάσα.

Έκανε έρωτα μαζί του, χωρίς να σκέφτεται τίποτα, αφήνοντας το κορμί της να ζει την ψευδαίσθηση της ανάπλασης των στιγμών που έζησε με τον Βίλχελμ: ήταν τόσο λίγες που ήθελε να τις πολλαπλασιάσει, ακόμη και χρησιμοποιώντας κάποιο αντρικό υποκατάστατο.

 

Μια βδομάδα μετά από εκείνη τη νύχτα έμαθε πως στο Κάιρο βρισκόταν η Ελένη, για να συνοδέψει το τεράστιο φορτίο χρυσού στον προορισμό του. Το όνειρο του Βίλχελμ θα γινόταν πραγματικότητα, ακόμη κι αν ο ίδιος είχε πεθάνει.

Δίσταζε να πάει να τη δει: δεν της άρεσε ο ρόλος του κομιστή τραγικών νέων. Επιπλέον, ήταν αστείο, αλλά ντρεπόταν να την κοιτάξει μετά απ’ όσα συνέβησαν ανάμεσα στην ίδια και στο Μακ Γκίλαν. Ήταν ότι τα μάτια της κάποιες στιγμές θύμιζαν πολύ τις εκφράσεις του αδερφού της. Ωστόσο, κάποιος όφειλε να της το πει και δεν είχε σκοπό να φανεί για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της δειλή.

Εκείνη ξαφνιάστηκε, αλλά και χάρηκε, όταν την είδε. Τη μέρα που έκαναν τις αποτυχημένες τους απόπειρες να ελευθερώσουν τον Βίλχελμ, η Νιόβη χάθηκε απροειδοποίητα, για να μείνει στο τρένο και να τον ακολουθήσει όπου κι αν τον πήγαιναν, - τους άφησε να πιστέψουν ότι την είχαν σκοτώσει οι γερμανοί.

Της ανακοίνωσε ξερά, χωρίς συναίσθημα, την είδηση για το μοιραίο ατύχημα και το θάνατό του. Κούνησε απλά το κεφάλι και αντί να κλάψει, ίσως, πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα. Αναφώνησε σαν να μονολογούσε πως ήταν καλύτερα έτσι: τουλάχιστον, γλίτωσε περαιτέρω εξευτελισμούς και βασανιστήρια.. Απαλλάχτηκε από ένα μαρτυρικό μέλλον.

Το μόνο που την πίκραινε ήταν ότι δε θα είχε τη δυνατότητα να θάψει το σώμα του, όπως πρέπει.

Χάρηκε με το θάνατο του συνταγματάρχη και δε δίστασε να το δείξει. Αποχαιρετίστηκαν με μια χειραψία, λίγο τυπική: ο θάνατός του λες και τις αποξένωσε, λες και άνοιξε ένα αδιαπέραστο χάσμα ανάμεσά τους. Αλλά δεν την ένοιαζε. Έφυγε πεπεισμένη και αποφασισμένη να μην την ξαναδεί: ξυπνούσε οδυνηρές, επίμονες αναμνήσεις.


	63. Chapter 63

Αυτή τη φορά ο λοχίας μύριζε ουίσκι. Δεν ήταν μεθυσμένος, αλλά ούτε και νηφάλιος, και θα ασκούσε στρατιωτική υπηρεσία, αναλογίστηκε περιφρονητικά και δε δίστασε να το δείξει, ανασηκώνοντας το φρύδι, όπως συνήθιζε, - κι έπειτα περιμένουν να κερδίσουν τον πόλεμο! Δεν τον ένοιαζε να κρύψει αυτήν την έκφραση περιφρόνησης στα μάτια του την ώρα που ο λοχίας πέρασε με το βλοσυρό ύφος του δίπλα του.

-    Τι συμβαίνει; τον ρώτησε απαιτητικά, συλλαμβάνοντας την έκφρασή του.

-    Βλέπω πως εσείς οι άγγλοι δεν έχετε καμιά αίσθηση στρατιωτικής πειθαρχίας! απάντησε αυταρχικά, όπως θα ‘κανε ένας ανώτερος αξιωματικός, χωρίς να τον πτοεί το γεγονός ότι το σώμα του ήταν γυμνό. Αλλά, βέβαια, έτσι εξηγείται η οικτρή εικόνα σας στο πεδίο της μάχης.., όταν, φυσικά, δε λουφάζετε στην ασφάλεια του νησιού σας.

Ο άλλος έβαλε τα γέλια. Τον άρπαξε απ’ τα μαλλιά και του τέντωσε το λαιμό.

-    Κι, όμως, Βέρτινγκερ, απόψε εγώ ο άξεστος θα σε διδάξω τη δική μου πειθαρχία!

Εκείνος προσπάθησε να ξεφύγει, αλλά η λύσσα του άλλου ήταν τέτοια που με μια του μόνο κίνηση εκσφενδόνισε το Βίλχελμ πάνω στον τοίχο. Αναλώθηκε να κλωτσά το πεσμένο σώμα. Κάποια στιγμή, ακούγοντας την εξασθενημένη ανάσα, γύρισε τον Βίλχελμ, ώστε να τον κοιτάζει. Η μύτη του αιμορραγούσε σαν ανοιγμένη βρύση, τα μάτια του ήταν θολά απ’ τα δάκρυα που τα πλημμύριζαν.

-    Λοιπόν, θα μας κελαηδήσεις απόψε;

-    Έχω αμνησία, ανόητε! αποφάσισε πως είχε κουραστεί, έπρεπε να δοθεί ένα τέλος και ο μόνος τρόπος ήταν να εκμεταλλευτεί τη μέθη του λοχία. Αλλά και να θυμόμουν, αποκλείεται να σας έλεγα οτιδήποτε, οι μέθοδοί σας δεν είναι αρκετά ικανοποιητικές, για να με πείσουν να σας.. βοηθήσω! χαμογέλασε προκλητικά.

Αντί για απάντηση, άκουσε ένα μουγκρητό άγριου ζώου στο αυτί του και μια ζωώδη δύναμη να τον γκρεμίζει στο πάτωμα. Έκλεισε τα μάτια. Τα βήματα του λοχία μετά από λίγο τον πλησίαζαν ξανά.

-    Σου είπα ότι θα δοκίμαζες στο πετσί σου τις μεθόδους σας!

Και χωρίς δεύτερη κουβέντα, τίναξε στον αέρα το μαστίγιο που κρατούσε με στόχο τη γυμνή πλάτη, πάνω στην οποία διακρίνονταν καθαρά τα σημάδια των παλιών χτυπημάτων.

Πίεσε περισσότερο τα μάτια και δάγκωσε τα χείλη του. Το σφύριγμα του μαστίγιου του έφερε μια ανατριχίλα που έμοιαζε με το σύνολο πολλών ξεχασμένων παρόμοιων αισθήσεων. Έσφιξε τις γροθιές του. Το κορμί του έτρεμε απ’ το κρύο και τη σφοδρότητα των χτυπημάτων που μερικά από αυτά κατάφερε να τα υπομείνει, χωρίς κραυγές.

Μέσα στο παραλήρημα του φριχτού πόνου, δεν άκουσε την πόρτα ν’ ανοίγει ξαφνικά. Η αλήθεια είναι πως ούτε ο Έντουαρντς το πήρε είδηση, οπότε η επίθεση του Μακ Γκίλαν τον κατέλαβε εξ απήνης.

Ο σκωτσέζος λοχαγός, εξοργισμένος απ’ το θέαμα του λοχία να χτυπά βάναυσα τον δεμένο αιχμάλωτο, άρπαξε το χέρι, που ύψωνε το μαστίγιο, και πάνω στη λύσσα του λίγο έλειψε να το σπάσει, για να τον κάνει να αφήσει το μαστίγιο να πέσει.

-    Δε βλέπεις, βλάκα, πως έχει μαστιγωθεί κι άλλες φορές;!

Ήταν πάνω απ’ τις δυνάμεις του να μην του δώσει τη γροθιά που του κατέβασε στο πηγούνι, σωριάζοντάς τον.

Γονάτισε δίπλα στον αιμόφυρτο γερμανό και σκέπασε τη γύμνια του με το σακάκι του. Σήκωσε απαλά το πληγωμένο πρόσωπό του στις χούφτες του.

-    Επιμένεις ακόμα ότι όλα είναι φυσιολογικά; τον ρώτησε, εννοώντας τα σημάδια των παλιών μαστιγώσεων.

-    Τι νόημα έχει; Φύγε…

Ο Χίγκινς, που ερχόταν να επιθεωρήσει τη δουλειά του λοχία, ακούγοντας τη φασαρία, έσπευσε. Συνοφρυώθηκε, παρατηρώντας το ενδιαφέρον του σκωτσέζου για το γερμανό λοχαγό και τον χτυπημένο Έντουαρντς.

Ο Μακ Γκίλαν στάθηκε μπροστά του εκνευρισμένος, χωρίς ωστόσο να παραλείψει το στρατιωτικό χαιρετισμό που όφειλε στον ανώτερό του.

-    Τι συμβαίνει, λοχαγέ; ρώτησε εκείνος απειλητικά.

-    Έκανα αυτό, κύριε, που θα ‘πρεπε να κάνετε ο ίδιος σαν βρετανός αξιωματικός! απάντησε οξύτατα. Είναι εξαντλημένος, στα όριά του: αν δεν δεχτεί ιατρική περίθαλψη, θα πεθάνει σύντομα.

Ο άλλος ανασήκωσε το φρύδι ειρωνικά και δίπλωσε τα χέρια στο στήθος.

-    Είναι αξιωματικός των SS.

-    Κι εσείς αξιωματικός των συμμαχικών δυνάμεων, αλλά, φαίνεται ότι το έχετε ξεχάσει. Οι μέθοδοι σας με κάνουν να αμφιβάλλω για το στρατόπεδο στο οποίο ανήκω και αναρωτιέμαι, αν ο στρατηγός Τσαρλς είναι ενήμερος για όλα αυτά.

Ο Μακ Γκίλαν έπιασε στον αέρα το βαθμό που θορυβήθηκε ο Χίγκινς κι αυτό τον γέμισε αυτοπεποίθηση.

-    Γνωρίζετε πολύ καλά, λοχαγέ, πως ο στρατηγός βρίσκεται σε αποστολή στο…, σώπασε απότομα, ρίχνοντας με νόημα το βλέμμα πάνω στον αιμόφυρτο Βίλχελμ. Αλλά, έχει ήδη ενημερωθεί: πιστεύατε, αλήθεια, γέμισε με οργή τη φωνή του, ότι θα του απέκρυπτα τη σύλληψη του περίφημου φον Βέρτινγκερ;!

-    Δε θα είχε, λοιπόν, αντίρρηση να επιστρέψει ο «περίφημος», χρησιμοποίησε με έμφαση τα λόγια του,  λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ στο κελί του, φορώντας τα ρούχα του. Ούτε θα είχε αντίρρηση να του παρασχεθεί νοσηλευτική φροντίδα: ο θάνατος ενός «περίφημου» αιχμάλωτου δε θα είναι καθόλου κολακευτικό γεγονός για τους Συμμάχους.

Εκείνος κουνούσε καταφατικά, αποφεύγοντας να τον κοιτάζει, για να μη φανερωθεί ο θυμός του. Ταυτόχρονα, έριξε ένα δολοφονικό βλέμμα στον Έντουαρντς που είχε σηκωθεί.

Ο λοχαγός Μακ Γκίλαν βοήθησε τον εξουθενωμένο Βίλχελμ να ντυθεί και τον βοήθησε να φτάσει ως το κελί του. Αφού έφυγε ο στρατιώτης που τους συνόδευε και έμεινε μόνος μαζί του, τον μετέφερε στο αφιλόξενο κρεβάτι του. Τον τύλιξε όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε με την κουβέρτα και έμεινε καθισμένος πλάι του.

Εκείνος τον κοίταξε με ανέκφραστα λαμπερά μάτια.

-    Γιατί τα κάνεις όλα αυτά; Γιατί να μπλέξεις έτσι για χάρη ενός Ναζί; Εκτός κι αν με λυπάσαι, οπότε θα σε θεωρήσω το χειρότερο εχθρό μου!

-    Δεν έχεις ανάγκη από λύπηση. Απλώς, ξέρω πως αυτό που κρύβεις είναι κάτι εντελώς αντίθετο από ό, τι γνωρίζουμε για σένα. Και να είσαι σίγουρος πως θα το ανακαλύψω.

Εκείνος έκλεισε αποκαμωμένος τα μάτια.

-    Έχω κουραστεί, φίλε μου.. Όλα αυτά τα έχω ξαναζήσει, και το σώμα, αλλά και η αξιοπρέπειά μου δεν μπορεί πλέον να τα υπομείνει.. Νιώθω ότι όλα έχουν χάσει τη σημασία τους, - δεν αντέχω άλλο, τον κοίταξε βαθιά στα μάτια, σε σένα μπορώ να το εκμυστηρευτώ: το να σταματήσω να παλεύω μου φαίνεται πολύ ελκυστική προοπτική.. Να σταματήσω να αντιστέκομαι, ν’ αναγκάζω τον οργανισμό μου να επιβιώνει σ’ αυτήν την αθλιότητα.

Ο Μακ Γκίλαν κούνησε αρνητικά.

-    Είσαι γενναίος, Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ. Άντεξες τόσα πολλά. Πρέπει να κάνεις κουράγιο, το ξέρω πως σε λίγο θα αποκαλυφθεί η αλήθεια.

-    Για ποιον να κάνω κουράγιο; ρώτησε, αφήνοντας το κεφάλι του να πέσει στο ξύλο.

-    Πρέπει να υπάρχει κάποιος.., χαμογέλασε, αναλογιζόμενος τους δικούς του, το κορίτσι που πριν μερικές μέρες του δόθηκε. Κάποια. Θα έχεις κάποια στην πατρίδα σου.. Μια κοπέλα που θα σε περιμένει.

-    Μακάρι, να θυμόμουν. Μακάρι, να θυμόμουν το πρόσωπό της, την ύπαρξή της: αυτό, ναι, θα ήταν ένας σπουδαίο λόγος, για να συνεχίσω.. Κι εσύ; χαμογέλασε κουρασμένα. Υπάρχει κάποια που σε περιμένει στην Σκωτία και ο Φύρερ σ’ ανάγκασε να την αποχωριστείς;

Το βλέμμα του έγινε αφηρημένο, καθώς την αναλογίζονταν. Έλαμπαν τα μάτια του ερωτευμένου.

-    Τη γνώρισα εδώ, πριν λίγο καιρό, - τι σύμπτωση! Τη μέρα που «συνάντησα» εσένα. Δεν είναι πολύ όμορφη, αλλά τα μάτια της είναι σαν αστραπές που μπορούν να σε κάψουν ολόκληρο! Ατίθαση σαν ζαρκάδι, ελεύθερη σαν τον άνεμο!

-    Μια τέτοια γυναίκα αξίζει..

-    Είναι ελληνίδα. Έχασε τον άντρα που αγαπούσε, που θ’ αγαπάει για πάντα, - το ξέρω. Αλλά, ξέρεις, δε με ενοχλεί: αν έχω ένα μερίδιο στην καρδιά της, μου είναι αρκετό, για να είμαι ευχαριστημένος. Δε θα αντικαταστήσω εκείνον στη συνείδησή της, αλλά μπορεί να χαρίσει και σε μένα ένα κομμάτι του εαυτού της.

-    Μπορεί; τον ρώτησε προβληματισμένος.

-    Κάναμε έρωτα, χαμογέλασε με κάποια πίκρα. Βέβαια, καταλάβαινα ότι πάνω μου αναζητούσε ένα στήριγμα, για να ζήσει την ψευδαίσθηση ότι ήταν εκείνος που την αγκάλιαζε, αλλά, ξέρεις; Νομίζω ότι ήδη μ’ αγαπάει.. με τον τρόπο της και μου φτάνει: δε θα ανταγωνιστώ τη μνήμη ενός εξιδανικευμένου νεκρού, άλλωστε οι μνήμες κάποτε ξεθωριάζουν.

Ο Βίλχελμ δεν απάντησε, μόνο τον κοίταζε επίμονα με τα γαλάζια μάτια του να σπινθηρίζουν με μια φωτιά που ξεπερνούσε αυτήν του υψηλού πυρετού.

Ο Μακ Γκίλαν έφυγε απ’ το κελί, αφήνοντας το Βίλχελμ να κοιμάται. Συναντήθηκε με τη Νιόβη στο κατώι του Σαμίρ. Καθόταν στο ίδιο τραπεζάκι, με το κανάτι γεμάτο κρασί και τα μάτια γεμάτα λαβύρινθους. Τον κοίταξε σκεφτική και του γέμισε το ποτήρι που ζήτησε να φέρουν.

-    Τι έχεις; τον ρώτησε απότομα.

-    Είναι ένας άνθρωπος που με προβληματίζει.

-    Τι άνθρωπος; ρούφηξε αδιάφορα απ’ τον αργιλέ, - ήταν φανερό πως σχεδόν τίποτα πλέον δεν την ενδιέφερε.

-    Ένας αιχμάλωτος γερμανός αξιωματικός.

Το βλέμμα της γέμισε κοροϊδία.

-    Και προβληματίζεσαι γι’ αυτόν; γέλασε πικρόχολα, αλλά κάπου της ξέφυγε μια στάλα πόνου. Εμένα δε θα με ενδιέφερε καθόλου η τύχη οποιουδήποτε απ’ αυτούς: ό, τι και να πάθουν τους αξίζει!

-    Αυτός διαφέρει. Αποπνέει ένα σεβασμό, κάτι.., δεν μπορώ να στο εξηγήσω.

Εκείνη κούνησε δύσπιστα το κεφάλι. Έσκυψε προς το μέρος του.

-    Σαχλαμάρες! Τι σεβασμό να αποπνέει ένας άνθρωπος που δεν έχει κανένα σεβασμό για την ανθρώπινη ύπαρξη; Του είχαν καρφώσει πέταλα στα πόδια! Το πιστεύεις;! Και μου μιλάς για σεβασμό! είπε με τόσο ενδόμυχο πόνο που ο Μακ Γκίλαν στραβοκατάπιε.

-    Αυτός δεν είναι τέτοιος.. Οι συνθήκες, κάτω απ’ τις οποίες τον βρήκα, η κατάστασή του, τα μάτια του, όλα μου δείχνουν πως υπάρχει κάτι περίεργο που πρέπει να φανερωθεί. Έχει, βλέπεις, αμνησία.

-    Πού τον βρήκες; συνέχισε τη συζήτηση, δυσανασχετώντας, μόνο και μόνο, για να μην τον κακοκαρδίσει.

-    Κοίτα σύμπτωση! γέλασε. Στο τρένο που ήσουν εσύ. Ίσως, άκουσες το όνομά του.

Εκείνη τινάχτηκε στη θέση της μ’ ένα ρίγος να την αναστατώνει, ωστόσο αμέσως άφησε τη θέρμη της να εξανεμιστεί, σίγουρη πως ήταν μια ειρωνεία. Άλλωστε της είχε πει ξανά για έναν αξιωματικό που βρήκαν στο τρένο.

-    Ήταν δεμένος με χειροπέδες, όταν τον βρήκα, τα μάτια της άνοιξαν διάπλατα από έκπληξη, η πλάτη του ήταν ρημαγμένη από μαστίγιο και το πρόσωπό του ήταν τόσο παραμορφωμένο, που χρειάστηκε το τατουάζ της ομάδας αίματος στο χέρι του και η μαρτυρία ενός άλλου που επέζησε, για να ανακαλύψουμε την ταυτότητά του. Και ο πατέρας του βρέθηκε νεκρός στο ίδιο τρένο.

Τινάχτηκε όρθια και τον έπιασε δυνατά απ’ τα μπράτσα, τα μάτια της είχαν φλογιστεί, από έκπληξη, χαρά και δυσπιστία. Δεν καταλάβαινε.

-    Το όνομά του! φώναξε, τραβώντας την προσοχή των υπόλοιπων θαμώνων.

-    Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ, μα..

Για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της, η Τρυγόνα ένιωσε πως θα λιποθυμούσε, αλλά συγκράτησε τον εαυτό της.

-    Και πού τον έχουν; ρώτησε συγκρατημένα, παρατηρώντας την απορία του, χωρίς, ωστόσο να μπορεί να πείσει τα μάτια της να μείνουν στεγνά.

-    Στη φυλακή. Τον ανακρίνουν σκληρά, χωρίς να υπάρχει λόγος. Φοβάμαι γι’ αυτόν..

Τον άρπαξε απ’ τον καρπό, στα μάτια της φέγγιζε η ελπίδα.

-    Πήγαινέ με σ’ αυτόν!


	64. Chapter 64

Το κουδούνισμα των κλειδιών και το τρίξιμο της πόρτας τον έσυραν απότομα απ’ το λήθαργό του. Ανασήκωσε απρόθυμα το κεφάλι και, μόλις αντίκρισε στο μισοσκόταδο τον ταγματάρχη Χίγκινς, η έκπληξη έγινε περηφάνια.

Εκείνος ξέσπασε σε κάτι απαίσια κυνικά γέλια.

-    Η αμνησία σε έκανε περισσότερο γερμανό απ’ ό, τι θα περίμενες κι εσύ ο ίδιος!

Εκείνος ανασηκώθηκε με δυσκολία.

-    Τι εννοείς; απαίτησε να μάθει. Ξέρεις κάτι που αγνοώ, πες το.

-    Έμαθα πως ο Έντουαρντς σου στέρησε εντελώς τα ρούχα για αρκετό καιρό, πριν ο Μακ Γκίλαν γίνει ο σωτήρας σου - τι ντροπή για ένα φον Βέρτινγκερ!

-    Τι ντροπή γι’ αυτούς που βαυκαλίζονται πως είναι οι προστάτες του πλανήτη ενάντια στο κακό!

Ο Χίγκινς ενθαρρυμένος απ’ τη σιγουριά πως είχε αλλάξει το θέμα απ’ την γκάφα που έκανε, τον άρπαξε απ’ τα μαλλιά, θιγμένος από τα λόγια του. Το ματωμένο στόμα του νεαρού αξιωματικού έβγαζε καυτή ανάσα. Τα μάτια του τον κάρφωναν προκλητικά.

-    Σε ανάγκασε να γονατίσεις ολόγυμνος στο πάτωμα και σε έδειρε, σωστά; ξέρασε με ηδονή.

-    Άνθρωποι - βασανιστές υπάρχουν σε κάθε στρατόπεδο, όσο αγγελικά κι αν παρουσιάζονται στον έξω κόσμο. Ωστόσο, οι αθλιότεροι είναι αυτοί που ηδονίζονται με τους βασανισμούς, αλλά δεν τολμούν να τους κάνουν οι ίδιοι!

Ο Χίγκινς τον χαστούκισε.

-    Μ’ αυτά που λες, φον Βέρτινγκερ, με κάνεις να μην έχω κανέναν ενδοιασμό για τις αποφάσεις μου.

-    Ποιες αποφάσεις σου;

-    Η ανάκριση ενός ανθρώπου με αμνησία, όσο σπουδαία κι αν ήταν η θέση που κατείχε, είναι κάτι το άσκοπο, δε νομίζεις; απομακρύνθηκε και τον κοίταξε με το πονηρό ύφος του.

-    Είμαι σίγουρος, τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν, πως ξέρεις κάτι που κάνει την ανάκρισή μου παράνομη, παράλογη, γι’ αυτό μίλησες για ενδοιασμούς.

Ο Χίγκινς χαμογέλασε.

-    Πες μου! του είπε με όση δύναμη του είχε μείνει.

-    Όχι, απαιτήσεις, νεαρέ.. Και, όχι έντονα συναισθήματα: θα σε αποτελειώσουν πρόωρα.

Εκείνος πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα κουρασμένος.

-    Ο σκοπός δεν είναι η απόσπαση πληροφοριών, αλλά η φυσική μου εξόντωση. Γιατί; Τι προσωπικό έχεις μαζί μου; Γιατί έχεις, έτσι δεν είναι;

Έκανε μερικά βήματα στο υγρό πάτωμα, τάχα σκεφτικός, μα με ένα σαρδόνιο χαμόγελο στη μορφή.

-    Το σώμα σου είναι φοβερά εξαντλημένο, - και δεν εννοώ το ατύχημα -, είναι θέμα χρόνου υπό αυτές τις συνθήκες να επέλθει το μοιραίο..

-    Άρα, είναι αλήθεια ότι είχα ανακριθεί ξανά, ίσως, απ’ την Γκεστάπο.

-    Δεν είπα κάτι τέτοιο.., τον κορόιδεψε.

-    Τι έχεις να χάσεις, αν μου πεις, του είπε, έχοντας σωριαστεί στο ξερό κρεβάτι του.

Κούνησε αρνητικά με ένα σιχαμερό χαμόγελο να αποκαλύπτει τα δόντια του.

-    Παραμένεις απίθανος, φον Βέρτινγκερ! Από ανακρινόμενος γίνεσαι ανακριτής.. Δεν είναι παράξενο που τόσοι ευφυείς γερμανοί την πάτησαν μαζί σου…

-    Τι εννοείς «την πάτησαν»;

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε με το χαμόγελο που περισσότερο απ’ τα υπόλοιπα εκνεύριζε τον Βίλχελμ. Κούνησε για άλλη μια φορά το κεφάλι και στράφηκε με μια παράξενη αποφασιστικότητα στον αιχμάλωτό του.

-    Έχεις δίκιο: γιατί να στερηθώ τη χαρά να δω την έκφρασή σου, όταν μάθεις την αλήθεια; Μια - δυο μέρες, το πολύ, σε βλέπω να αντέχεις εδώ μέσα κι εγώ θα το επισπεύσω. Και μετά κάθε κίνδυνος θα έχει εκλείψει.

-    Κίνδυνος;

-    Ναι, κίνδυνος. Να βγει η αλήθεια στη φόρα: η αλήθεια για σένα, η αλήθεια για μένα… Κυρίως, για μένα. Βλέπεις, νεαρέ μου φίλε, αυτό που καίει είναι η αλήθεια για μένα.

-    Τι το τόσο σπουδαίο μπορεί να κρύβεις; απάντησε με εσκεμμένη περιφρόνηση εκείνος με σκοπό να τον προκαλέσει.

Ο Χίγκινς γέλασε δυνατά με σαρκασμό. Κούνησε το δάχτυλο διδακτικά στον αέρα.

-    Αλαζονεία! Η αλαζονεία του νεαρού φον Βέρτινγκερ που έμαθε να είναι πάντα το κέντρο της προσοχής! Βέβαια! Τι το σπουδαίο μπορεί να έχει ένας ασήμαντος άγγλος ταγματάρχης που μόνο για.. «γκάφες» είναι ικανός;

-    Γκάφες; ο τρόπος που ο άγγλος είχε ξεστομίσει τη λέξη τον έκανε να απορήσει.

-    Φυσικά, δε θυμάσαι, δε θυμάσαι το περιφρονητικό σου βλέμμα, όταν εξαιτίας της «ανοησίας» μου, τότε, καταστράφηκε το σχέδιό σου. Ανοησία! Πώς να φανταστεί το φοβερό μυαλό σου πως ο άγγλος ταγματάρχης δούλευε για τους γερμανούς! τα τελευταία λόγια βγήκαν απ’ το στόμα του με κάποια θριαμβευτική ανακούφιση, λες και επιτέλους του δινόταν η ευκαιρία να πει ένα μυστικό για το οποίο ήταν κρυφά υπερήφανος.

-    Δουλεύεις για μας;! Τότε δεν καταλαβαίνω, γιατί με αντιμετωπίζεις έτσι;

-    Ακριβώς! έσκυψε πάνω απ’ το πρόσωπό του με σφιγμένα δόντια. Δουλεύω για τους γερμανούς, όχι για σας! έβαλε τα γέλια, διασκεδάζοντας, βλέποντάς τον μπερδεμένο.

Απομακρύνθηκε με τα χέρια πίσω απ’ την πλάτη.

-    Προδίδω τα σχέδια των συμμάχων στους Ναζί και προσπαθώ να τους βοηθήσω να ξετρυπώσουν κατασκόπους. Φιλοδοξούσα να σε βοηθήσω να συλλάβεις τον περίφημο Στεφάνου, γέλασε. Φαντάζεσαι την έκπληξή μου, όταν ο ηλίθιος ο στρατηγός Τσαρλς μου αποκάλυψε πως ήσασταν το ίδιο πρόσωπο.

-    Το ίδιο πρόσωπο; Τι κόλπο είναι αυτό πάλι; Τι προσπαθείς να κερδίσεις;

-    Τίποτα, αγαπητέ μου, αυτό που θέλω να κερδίσω, το έχω ήδη πετύχει: το θάνατό σου. Είσαι ο μόνος που θα μπορούσε να με αποκαλύψει.

-    Δεν είμαι άνθρωπος που μπορεί να παγιδευτεί από τέτοια κόλπα, ταγματάρχη, απάντησε ήσυχα, αφήνοντας τη φυσική του επιφυλακτικότητα να επικρατήσει. Θα πρέπει να μηχανευτείτε κάτι εξυπνότερο, ολοκλήρωσε σκληρά.

-    Εξυπνότερο! Εξυπνότερο! φώναξε ο άλλος αγανακτισμένος. Για ποιο άλλο λόγο θα σε συνελάμβανε η Γκεστάπο και θα σε υπέβαλε σε τέτοια φρικτή ανάκριση. Για ποιο άλλο λόγο θα σε ανέσυραν δεμένο με χειροπέδες από τα συντρίμμια του τρένου!

-    Και γιατί θεωρούμαι αιχμάλωτος πολέμου;  μια υποψία αμφιβολίας έκανε την εμφάνισή της στη φωνή του: τα λόγια του άγγλου τον είχαν επηρεάσει.

-    Γιατί, σαν πολύ έξυπνος άνθρωπος, επέτρεψες μόνο στο στρατηγό Τσαρλς να γνωρίζει την αληθινή σου ιδιότητα. Ωστόσο, ο Τσαρλς αγνοεί το γεγονός της σύλληψής σου απ’ τους γερμανούς και της τωρινής παρουσίας σου στο Κάιρο. Ο μόνος που θα μπορούσε να σε γλιτώσει από αυτήν την ανώφελη περιπέτεια είμαι εγώ: αν, όμως, το κάνω, κινδυνεύω να αποκαλυφθώ, οπότε με καταλαβαίνεις..

Εκείνος κάρφωσε τα γυαλιστά απ’ τον πυρετό μάτια του πάνω στον άγγλο. Ο Χίγκινς χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά.

-    Nothingpersonal, myfriend! Προδότης εσύ, προδότης κι εγώ.. Μπορείς να διανοηθείς το ξάφνιασμά μου, όταν πληροφορήθηκα ότι ο σπουδαίος, ο ασύγκριτος λοχαγός των SS ήταν ο καλύτερος κατάσκοπος των συμμάχων; Έσπευσα να στείλω το μήνυμα στους εργοδότες μου από την παλιά συχνότητα, αυτήν που είχες αποκρυπτογραφήσει για τους γερμανούς, βάζοντας, ταυτόχρονα, τους συμμάχους να χρησιμοποιούν άλλη: σατανικό, μπράβο σου, ποιος θα το φανταζόταν! Εδραίωσες τη θέση σου στα SS, ενώ τους έσκαβες το λάκκο! Και βλέποντας το Βίλχελμ συνοφρυωμένο: Ακόμη κι ο ίδιος δυσκολεύεσαι να το πιστέψεις! Εγώ, βέβαια, αγνοούσα το κόλπο των δυο κωδικών: η θέση μου δεν ήταν και τόσο καίρια στο βρετανικό στρατό και την κατασκοπεία, το έμαθα κι αυτό απ’ τον Τσαρλς: όσο πανούργος κι αν είναι ο γέρος, την πάτησε σαν αγράμματος.

Γέλασε.

-    Δεν μπορούσα να καταλάβω τους λόγους που ο νεαρός, που τα είχε όλα, διακινδύνεψε τη ζωή του, για να προδώσει την πατρίδα του και τον πατέρα του. Είχα μείνει speechless, όπως εσύ τώρα. Όταν, όμως, έφτασα στην Ελλάδα, πληροφορήθηκα κάτι καινούργιο που έλυσε, εν μέρει, την απορία μου, και ενίσχυσε την άποψή μου ότι, τελικά, δεν είσαι παρά ένας βλάκας, παρόλη τη.. θρυλική ευφυΐα σου.

-    Τι έμαθες; ρώτησε βραχνά, πασχίζοντας να θυμηθεί κάτι που θα διέσωζε την κοσμοθεωρία του, κάτι που θα διέψευδε τον άγγλο.

-    Ότι είχες μια ελληνίδα αδερφή και ως εκ τούτου μια ελληνίδα μητέρα. Ότι είσαι μισός έλληνας και επίσης,.. ένας μπάσταρδος!

Τα μάτια του άνοιξαν διάπλατα, το μυαλό του κλώτσησε βίαια.

-   Έλληνας;

-    Δυστυχώς. Τότε διαπίστωσα ότι τα κλώτσησες όλα, μόνο και μόνο γιατί είσαι ηλίθιος, χωρίς κανένα απολύτως κέρδος. Εγώ δουλεύω, βέβαια, για τους γερμανούς, αλλά, όταν τελειώσει ο πόλεμος, θα είμαι ένας αξιοσέβαστος άγγλος παλαίμαχος αξιωματικός και, ταυτόχρονα, πλούσιος από το χρυσάφι των δύστυχων των εβραίων που, κατά τα άλλα, τους λυπάμαι πολύ..  Ενώ εσύ θα είσαι ένας αξιομίσητος σωρός από γερμανικά κόκκαλα, που κανένας δε θα ξέρει, και ούτε θα θέλει να ξέρει, πού είναι παραχωμένα. Κρίμα.. Είχες κάθε προοπτική να κατακτήσεις τον κόσμο.. Βέβαια, πέτυχες κάτι: να με κάνεις πλουσιότερο κατά διακόσιες χιλιάδες λίρες, τόση είναι η αμοιβή για το κεφάλι σου.

Εκείνος άφησε το κεφάλι του να γείρει στον πάγκο που χρησίμευε σαν κρεβάτι.

-    Κι αυτός ο Τσαρλς; Θα το μάθει, αργά ή γρήγορα.

-    Εσύ θα είσαι νεκρός ως τότε, ή, τέλος πάντων, πολύ μακριά. Μην ανησυχείς, μπορεί να μην έχω τη δική σου, γέλασε, ευφυΐα, αλλά θα σώσω για άλλη μια φορά το σαρκίο μου: βλέπεις, για τα «λάθη» των μεγάλων βρίσκεται πάντα κάποιος υφιστάμενος που ευθύνεται..

-    Είσαι ανόητος, Χίγκινς, η εμπάθειά σου σε οδήγησε στο πιο τραγικό λάθος! γέλασε. Αν αποκάλυπτες απ’ την αρχή την αλήθεια για μένα και ειδοποιούσες τον Τσάρλς θα εδραίωνες τη θέση σου και θα έδιωχνες από πάνω σου τις όποιες υποψίες: θα έμενες γκαφατζής, αλλά δε θα γινόσουν προδότης!

Εκείνος έσφιξε τα χείλη. Είχε δίκιο, αλλά τώρα ο δρόμος δεν είχε επιστροφή, και δεν είχε σκοπό να τον αφήσει να δει πως αυτά που του είπε τον τάραξαν.

-    Έτσι, είναι καλύτερα: το τερπνόν μετά του ωφελίμου… Και θα σε εκδικηθώ και θα αποκτήσω την προσωπική μου περιουσία. Σ’ αφήνω τώρα, οι τελευταίες ώρες της ζωής κάποιου πρέπει να είναι ώρες περισυλλογής και αυτοκριτικής..

Προχώρησε ως την πόρτα και χτύπησε, για να του ανοίξει ο φρουρός. Ο Βίλχελμ τον παρακολούθησε αδιάφορα: αλήθεια, ή ψέμα τα όσα του είπε, δεν είχε πλέον καμία σημασία..

 


	65. Chapter 65

Την οδήγησε. Μπαίνοντας στο κελί, ανατρίχιασε. Ο Μακ Γκίλαν που με πίκρα  υποψιάστηκε απ’ το ξαφνικό ενδιαφέρον της τι συνέβη, έμεινε λίγο πίσω, δίνοντάς της το μικρό φακό.

Διέκρινε πάνω στον πάγκο που χρησίμευε σαν κρεβάτι, έναν όγκο να σαλεύει αργά στο ρυθμό μιας βαριάς, ασθματικής ανάσας που σκορπούσε στο χώρο. Η καρδιά της πήγαινε να σπάσει, γιατί είχε σιγουρευτεί.

Σταμάτησε πάνω απ’ το κρεβάτι, για να πάρει μια ανάσα. Γονάτισε στο κρύο πάτωμα και σήκωσε απαλά την κουβέρτα. Κοιμόταν. Το πρόσωπό του είχε βαριά τραύματα που αιμορραγούσαν, όμως μπορούσε να τον αναγνωρίσει, άλλωστε κάποτε αναγνώριζε το πρόσωπό του στο απόλυτο σκοτάδι, μόνο με την αφή. Πέρασε το χέρι της στο μέτωπό του που ψηνόταν απ’ τον πυρετό.

-    Βίλχελμ, είπε απαλά στο αυτί του και τον φίλησε σαν χάδι στα σκισμένα χείλη.

Δυο απορημένα φωτεινά μάτια την κοίταξαν. Τα αγαπημένα μάτια του. Δεν κρατήθηκε και φίλησε εκείνα τα μάτια.

-    Η Νιόβη είμαι, δε με γνωρίζεις;

Η απορία δεν έφυγε απ’ τα κουρασμένα μάτια, κοίταξε τον Μακ Γκίλαν που παρακολουθούσε αμήχανος, παλεύοντας με τη δική του απογοήτευση που ξεπερνούσε τη χαρά για την αποκάλυψη που υποψιαζόταν. Ο Βίλχελμ τον κοίταξε. Έκλεισε τα μάτια με μια απότομη κίνηση. Λες και όλα πέρασαν με μια λάμψη μπροστά απ’ τα μάτια του.

Ο Μακ Γκίλαν αναστατώθηκε από αυτήν την κίνηση του Βίλχελμ και πλησίασε τη Νιόβη. Εκείνη τον κοίταξε αποφασιστικά.

-    Πρέπει να τον πάρουμε από δω.

Εκείνος κούνησε αφηρημένα το κεφάλι με ένα άδειο βλέμμα.

Την πήρε απ’ το κελί και, όταν βρέθηκαν έξω απ’ τη φυλακή, της ζήτησε να μάθει όλη την αλήθεια. Κι εκείνη του τα διηγήθηκε όλα.

-    Πρέπει να τα μάθουν αυτά.., είπε ο Μακ Γκίλαν μ’ ανοιχτό το στόμα.

-      Όχι, από μας, δε θα μας πιστέψουν. Υπάρχει ένας και μοναδικός άνθρωπος στο συμμαχικό στρατό που γνωρίζει την αληθινή ταυτότητα του Βίλχελμ και μπορεί να το διαβεβαιώσει. Ξέρει η αδερφή του, ολοκλήρωσε αποφασιστικά.

Η Ελένη δεν πίστευε στ’ αυτιά της και στην ξαφνική λύτρωση. Δεν την παραξένεψε το γεγονός ότι ο Βίλχελμ θεωρήθηκε αιχμάλωτος πολέμου: κανείς δεν γνώριζε τα γεγονότα της σύλληψής του. Εκείνος είχε δώσει ρητές οδηγίες να μην το γνωστοποιήσουν στους συμμάχους, γιατί, κατά πάσα πιθανότητα, το γεγονός αυτό θα ματαίωνε οποιαδήποτε συνδρομή τους στο μεγάλο σαμποτάζ που έγινε στον Πειραιά.

-    Ο στρατηγός Τσαρλς, αυτός είναι ο άνθρωπος που τα γνωρίζει όλα!

-    Δεν καταλαβαίνω, απάντησε ο Μακ Γκίλαν μπερδεμένος. Ο στρατηγός γνωρίζει ήδη τη σύλληψη του Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ και δεν αντέδρασε…

-    Είσαι σίγουρος; τον ρώτησε όλο καχυποψία η Νιόβη.

-    Ναι.. Αν, βέβαια, ο Χίγκινς μου είπε την αλήθεια, είπε δυνατά, καθώς μια ξαφνική σκέψη πέρασε απ’ το μυαλό του. Πάμε, συνέχισε βιαστικά, ίσως, ο στρατηγός να επέστρεψε!

Όταν ο επιβλητικός άντρας, άκουσε συνοφρυωμένος την είδηση ότι ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ ανακρίνονταν από τον ταγματάρχη Χίγκινς, σκοτείνιασε. Ταυτόχρονα, στο άκουσμα του ίδιου ονόματος η Ελένη εξαγριώθηκε: γνώριζε πως αυτός ο άντρας που υπέβαλε τον αδερφό της σ’ αυτήν τη δοκιμασία ήταν υπόλογος απέναντί του, γιατί εκείνος ήταν ο υπεύθυνος και για την πρώτη σύλληψή του.

Ο στρατηγός ανέβηκε στο αμάξι του και έσπευσε στις φυλακές. Απαίτησε απ’ τους φύλακες να τον οδηγήσουν στο κελί του φον Βέρτινγκερ με τρόπο που τους έκανε να χλομιάσουν. Η οργή του κορυφώνονταν όσο πλησίαζε στο κελί και έβλεπε σε τι μπουντρούμι είχε θάψει ο Χίγκινς τον πιο πολύτιμο πληροφοριοδότη τους, τον άνθρωπο στον οποίο όφειλε κι ο ίδιος ο στρατηγός τη ζωή του. Ασυναίσθητα έσφιγγε τις γροθιές του και ρουθούνιζε σαν ταύρος, έχοντας λησμονήσει τους άλλους που τον ακολουθούσαν σε όλη τη διαδρομή. Και φυσικά, δε γνώριζε τίποτα για τη σύλληψη του λοχαγού των SS! Κανείς δεν μπήκε στον κόπο να τον ενημερώσει για ένα τόσο σημαντικό γεγονός, ιδιαίτερα, ο Χίγκινς, που ήξερε καλά ποιος κρυβόταν πίσω απ’ το συγκεκριμένο λοχαγό.

Μπαίνοντας στο χώρο, η οργή έγινε έκπληξη και μετά ανησυχία. Πλησίασε το ξύλινο κρεβάτι. Το ξύλο είχε ακόμη στάλες αίμα, ενώ η φθαρμένη κουβέρτα ήταν κουλουριασμένη στο πάτωμα.

-    Κάποιος τον πήρε! αναφώνησε η Ελένη αυτό που κανένας δεν άρθρωνε.

Ακούγοντας τα λόγια της ο στρατηγός, σαν να τον τσίμπησε έντομο, όρμησε στο φρουρό του κελιού.

-    Πού είναι; ρώτησε άγρια.

Ο φρουρός τρομαγμένος απ’ την έκφραση του ανωτέρου του βιάστηκε να απαντήσει ότι ήταν ο λοχίας Έντουαρντς που πριν λίγο ήρθε και πήρε τον κρατούμενο μαζί με δυο άγνωστους άντρες. Είχε μαζί του την υπογεγραμμένη απ’ τον ταγματάρχη Χίγκινς εντολή.

 


	66. Chapter 66

Ο Βίλχελμ συνήλθε από ένα δυνατό τράνταγμα κι ένα επώδυνο χτύπημα στην πλάτη. Μάλλον, βρισκόταν στην καρότσα αυτοκινήτου και όπου κι αν πήγαιναν είχαν φτάσει. Ένιωσε τα ίδια βίαια χέρια να τον αρπάζουν και να τον μεταφέρουν. Φρέσκος αέρας και ύστερα ο ήχος μιας πόρτας που άνοιξε κι έκλεισε και το αίσθημα της πτώσης. Όλα τα εξουθενωμένα κομμάτια του διαμαρτυρήθηκαν έντονα απ’ την απότομη πρόσκρουση τόσο, που το βογκητό του ξεπέρασε τα όρια και του πανιού, που τον φίμωνε και της κουκούλας.

Κάποιος του έβγαλε την κουκούλα, γελώντας.

-    Ώστε επέστρεψες κοντά μας, ε;

Και του ελευθέρωσε τα μάτια. Ήταν ο λοχίας, που αδυνατούσε να αναγνωρίσει πριν, αφού η ακοή του λειτουργούσε και αυτή πολύ άσχημα. Βρισκόταν σε έναν αχυρώνα, αλλά δεν είχε το κουράγιο να αναζητήσει λεπτομέρειες. Άλλωστε ο Έντουαρντς τον υποχρέωνε, σφίγγοντας τον αυχένα του, να κοιτά μόνο αυτόν.

-    Δε θα σου βγάλω ακόμη το φίμωτρο, γιατί τα βογκητά σου μας ενοχλούν. Αργότερα, που θα γίνουν κραυγές, θα στο βγάλω κι αυτό. Αλλά θα περιμένουμε τον ταγματάρχη, είναι κρίμα να το στερηθεί όλο αυτό, δε νομίζεις;

Άφησε το κεφάλι του να πέσει ξανά στο πάτωμα και σηκώθηκε, χτυπώντας τις παλάμες του, σαν να ήθελε να τα απαλλάξει απ’ τη σκόνη.

Η φυσική μου εξόντωση, σκέφτηκε ο Βίλχελμ, αυτό είναι που περιμένω τώρα. Ανοησία, μπόρεσε να συμπεράνει, θα ήταν πιο συνετό να με αφήσει να πεθάνω στο κελί,            - άλλωστε, δε θα χρειαζόταν να περιμένει πολύ. Τώρα, εγείρει υποψίες σε βάρος του. Αν, βέβαια, υπάρχει κάποιος που δίνει δεκάρα…

Ένιωσε τις αισθήσεις του να τον εγκαταλείπουν για άλλη μια φορά και δεν πρόβαλε αντίσταση.

Ο Χίγκινς ήρθε λίγο αργότερα. Αμέσως, έδιωξε τους δύο άραβες, που είχε μαζί του ο Έντουαρντς, προκαλώντας την απορία του λοχία.

-    Είχατε πει πως θα μας βοηθούσαν στην ανάκρισή του, ρώτησε πλησιάζοντάς τον.

Εκείνος χαμογέλασε και πλησίασε αργά το αναίσθητο κορμί του Βίλχελμ. Σήκωσε απαλά με το πόδι το κεφάλι του και, βλέποντας την κατάστασή του, χαμογέλασε πιο πλατιά.

-    Είναι ζωντανός, ωραία. Ναι, Έντουαρντς, θα μας βοηθούσαν στην ανάκρισή του, αν γινόταν ανάκριση.

Συνέχισε να χαμογελά, βλέποντας την απορία του λοχία.

-    Δε θα γίνει ανάκριση; Τότε, γιατί τον φέραμε εδώ;

-    Για να τον δώσουμε πίσω εκεί όπου ανήκει…, απάντησε ευδιάθετα, βηματίζοντας στο χώρο με τα χέρια στην πλάτη.

-    Τι;

Ο Χίγκινς έκανε μια γκριμάτσα αγανάκτησης.

-    Στους γερμανούς, Έντουαρντς, στους γερμανούς.

-    Δηλαδή, θα τον σώσεις; ρώτησε αγριεμένος κι έτρεξε προς το μέρος του.

Γέλασε.

-    Είπα ότι θα τον δώσω στους γερμανούς, όχι, ότι θα τον σώσω.

-    Το ίδιο δεν είναι; τα μάτια του ήταν σκοτεινά.

-    Στην περίπτωση του Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ δεν είναι καθόλου το ίδιο, του είπε σαν να δίδασκε έναν ηλίθιο.

-    Γιατί;

-    Γιατί, μόλις πέσει στα χέρια των γερμανών, είναι σαν να είναι νεκρός, και βλέποντας τα γουρλωμένα από απορία μάτια του, δίνουν 200.000 λίρες, για να τον αποκτήσουν.

-    Φυσικά, απάντησε εκνευρισμένος, αφού είναι ένας απ’ τους πιο σημαντικούς αξιωματικούς των SS, πρόσωπο σεβασμού για τους ναζί…

-    Πρόσωπο σεβασμού, τον διέκοψε εκνευρισμένος με τη σειρά του από την αδυναμία του να καταλάβει, και θα του είχαν ακρωτηριάσει τα δάχτυλα απ’ το ξύλο; Θα του είχαν γδάρει την πλάτη με το μαστίγιο, αν ήταν, όντως, ένας σημαντικός αξιωματικός των SS;

-    Μα, είπατε ότι το έκαναν, για να μας παγιδέψουν…, για να πιστέψουμε ότι.. ότι.., τέλος πάντων, για κάποιο δόλιο σκοπό..

-    Κι εσύ, όπως και οι υπόλοιποι ηλίθιοι, το πίστεψες.

Είδε, διασκεδάζοντας, τον Έντουαρντς να κοκκινίζει.

-    Ήταν πολύ βολικό για μένα. Οι γερμανοί, χαζέ μου φίλε, θέλουν τον Βίλχελμ, για να τον δικάσουν και να τον τιμωρήσουν. Και πληρώνουν αδρά, για να τον πάρουν ζωντανό. Βλέπεις, ο νεαρός ήταν η αδυναμία του Χίτλερ και η προδοσία του τον σκύλιασε τόσο, που θα ξεπουλούσε ό, τι απέμεινε απ’ την.. αυτοκρατορία του, για να έχει την ευχαρίστηση να τον σκοτώσει ο ίδιος.

-    «Προδοσία του»;

-    Α! Βλέπω ότι άρχισε να δουλεύει το μυαλό σου! Ναι, Έντουαρντς, προδοσία του: ο λοχαγός των SS, Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ, δούλευε για μας. Μας έδινε πληροφορίες για τα σχέδια και τις επιχειρήσεις των γερμανών και, ταυτόχρονα, βοηθούσε δικούς μας και εβραίους να δραπετεύσουν. Ίσως, να βοήθησε, χωρίς να το καταλάβεις – το παράξενο θα ήταν να το καταλάβαινες - , και σένα να δραπετεύσεις, ή να προσπάθησε να σώσει την εβραία γυναίκα σου.. Η έχθρα σου με εξυπηρετούσε μια χαρά. Τον έφτασες ένα βήμα πριν το θάνατο και τώρα τον έφερες εδώ απ’ όπου σε λίγο, θα τον δώσω στους δικούς του.

-    Δηλαδή είσαι…

-    Ναι, ναι, ναι, αναφώνησε θεατρικά, εγώ είμαι ο προδότης κι αυτός ο ήρωας. Νεκρός ήρωας, βέβαια, και φοβάμαι και άγνωστος.

-    Δε θα σε αφήσω!

Οπισθοχώρησε προς το μέρος όπου κείτονταν ο Βίλχελμ, προκαλώντας τον εκνευρισμό του Χίγκινς.

-    Έλα τώρα που σε έπιασε ο πόνος για τον γερμαναρά!

-    Δεν ήξερα..

-    Όπως θες, αποκρίθηκε αδιάφορα, έτσι κι αλλιώς, δεν είχα σκοπό να μοιραστώ την αμοιβή…, και πριν προλάβει ο λοχίας να συνειδητοποιήσει το νόημα των λόγων του, δέχτηκε μια σφαίρα στο στήθος από το πιστόλι του Χίγκινς, που μέχρι, πριν λίγες στιγμές βρίσκονταν στη θήκη της ζώνης του.

Ο Έντουαρντς σωριάστηκε με μια απορημένη έκφραση στα μάτια πάνω στον Βίλχελμ και ο Χίγκινς τον κλώτσησε περιφρονητικά, για να τον απομακρύνει.

Γονάτισε δίπλα στον Βίλχελμ και πήρε στη χούφτα του το πηγούνι του νεαρού, που άνοιγε αργά τα μάτια, έχοντας αφυπνιστεί βίαια απ’ τον πυροβολισμό.

-    Τι είναι; Υποφέρεις; Φοβάμαι ότι σε λίγο θα υποφέρεις ακόμη περισσότερο…

-    Όχι, όσο εσύ, Χίγκινς! του απάντησε η βροντερή φωνή του στρατηγού Τσαρλς, που είχε κλωτσήσει την πόρτα.

Εκείνος σηκώθηκε ξαφνιασμένος και μουδιασμένος από την απότομη αλλαγή των πραγμάτων. Έκανε να γυρίσει προς το μέρος του στρατηγού, αλλά εκείνος βιάστηκε να τον σταματήσει.

-    Μην τολμήσεις! Δε χρειάζομαι σπουδαία αφορμή, για να σε καθαρίσω! Σιγά – σιγά, πέτα το όπλο σου και γύρνα.

Υπάκουσε, γιατί δεν μπορούσε να κάνει αλλιώς. Βρέθηκε μπροστά σε γνωστά πρόσωπα. Τη Ελένη Στεφάνου, το Μακ Γκίλαν, τη νεαρή με την ανεκδιήγητη εμφάνιση και μια ομάδα στρατιωτών.

-    Δεν μπορούσα να κάνω αλλιώς, στρατηγέ, έπαιξε το τελευταίο του χαρτί, έπρεπε να τον παραδώσω. Με εκβίαζαν με τη ζωή ενός πολύ αγαπημένου μου προσώπου.

Η Ελένη χαμογέλασε ειρωνικά.

-    Ψέματα, ακούστηκε μια λαχανιασμένη φωνή.

Ο Έντουαρντς.

Ο Τσαρλς έτρεξε προς το μέρος του, αφήνοντας το Χίγκινς στους στρατιώτες.

-    Το έκανε για τα λεφτά και για το τομάρι του… Γιατί ο νεαρός θα μπορούσε να τον αποκαλύψει.., μιλούσε βιαστικά, σαν να φοβόταν ότι δε θα προλάβει.

-    Ηρέμησε. Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση αυτό το κάθαρμα να τη γλιτώσει. Φροντίστε το λοχία.

Έπεσε στα γόνατα, αντικρίζοντας τον λιπόθυμο Βίλχελμ, και πήρε απαλά το κεφάλι του στα χέρια. Έσπευσε να ελευθερώσει το στόμα του απ’ το πανί και, ταυτόχρονα, την ανάσα του. Όλη του η οργή για τον Χίγκινς είχε γίνει συγκίνηση, βλέποντας με τα μάτια του την κατάσταση του νεαρού.

Ο Βίλχελμ μισάνοιξε τα μάτια, νιώθοντας την παρουσία. Ήταν φανερό πως αυτό μόνο του επέτρεπε η δύναμη που απέμεινε μέσα του. Αδυνατούσε να στηρίξει το κεφάλι του και τα χείλη κολλούσαν μεταξύ τους, η ανάσα έμοιαζε με ρόγχο. Δεν αντιλαμβανόταν ποιους είχε μπροστά του.

-    Παιδί μου, είπε σιγά, μη φοβάσαι.

Βιαστικά έκοψε το σχοινί που έδενε τα χέρια του με ένα μαχαίρι που του έδωσε ένας απ’ τους στρατιώτες.

Η Ελένη έτρεξε κοντά, αλλά πριν προλάβει να κάνει οτιδήποτε, ο στρατηγός σήκωσε προσεκτικά τον αποστεωμένο νεαρό σαν παιδί στην αγκαλιά του, προσέχοντας με πατρική φροντίδα το κεφάλι του, που με κάθε ευκαιρία έγερνε επικίνδυνα προς τα πίσω.

Είχε φτάσει στην ίδια ευθεία με τον Μακ Γκίλαν και τον Χίγκινς, που ανάμεσα στους στρατιώτες που τον κρατούσαν, ρωτούσε απαιτητικά να μάθει πώς τον ανακάλυψαν.

-    Μόλις μάθαμε ότι η εντολή μεταφοράς του Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ ήταν δική σου, σε ακολουθήσαμε. Βλάκα! του πέταξε με αηδία.

Και χωρίς άλλη κουβέντα έσπευσε να παραδώσει τον Βίλχελμ στους γιατρούς που περίμεναν απέξω. Έσπευσε στο αμάξι του, για να τους ακολουθήσει μαζί με τη Ελένη στο νοσοκομείο.

Η Νιόβη έμεινε πίσω. Σωριάστηκε στο πάτωμα, στηριγμένη στα γόνατά της και έμεινε ασάλευτη, μουδιασμένη από ό, τι είχε συμβεί.

Ο Μακ Γκίλαν κάθισε δίπλα της και την άγγιξε φιλικά στον ώμο.

 

Ο Τσαρλς διέταξε όλους τους γιατρούς του νοσοκομείου να πέσουν πάνω στον Βίλχελμ, ωστόσο οι διαπιστώσεις τους για το νεαρό κρατούμενο δεν ήταν πολύ αισιόδοξες. Του έκαναν ενέσεις με ηρεμιστικά και παυσίπονα, ώστε να μπορέσει να κοιμηθεί ήσυχα και να ανακτήσει κάποιες απ’ τις δυνάμεις του. Του έδωσαν ισχυρά αντιβιοτικά και δυναμωτικά και άφησαν τη φύση να κάνει τη δουλειά της, υποδεικνύοντας και στους υπόλοιπους να κάνουν το ίδιο. Οποιαδήποτε βεβιασμένη κίνηση μόνο δυσάρεστα αποτελέσματα μπορούσε να έχει.

Ωστόσο, κανείς δεν είχε τη διάθεση να φύγει απ’ το νοσοκομείο. Η Ελένη, σοκαρισμένη ακόμη απ’ την «ανάσταση» του αδερφού της, φοβόταν να τον αφήσει, μήπως και εξαφανιστεί ξανά. Αλλά, ούτε ο στρατηγός έφυγε, ήταν αναστατωμένος με τα γεγονότα: του ήταν αδύνατο να πιστέψει πως ο Χίγκινς, ο άνθρωπος στον οποίο εμπιστεύτηκε το πολύτιμο μυστικό της ταυτότητας του φον Βέρτινγκερ, ήταν προδότης. Και το χειρότερο: αυτός, ο περίφημος στρατηγός, ήταν υπεύθυνος που ο Βίλχελμ κινδύνευε να πεθάνει, που δεν υποψιάστηκε στιγμή την αλήθεια, αλλά έπεσε σαν τον μεγαλύτερο βλάκα στην παγίδα. Που διάλεξε τον χειρότερο άνθρωπο.

Η Νιόβη τους κοιτούσε όλους συνοφρυωμένη, σκεφτική, λες και τη δυσαρεστούσε κάτι. Ένιωθε πως εκεί μέσα υπήρχε πολλή φασαρία, τόση που δεν την άντεχε ούτε η ίδια, ούτε ο Βίλχελμ. Τον είχε δει σ’ εκείνη την κατάσταση και η εικόνα δεν έλεγε να φύγει απ’ το μυαλό της, της προκαλούσε φρίκη, γιατί συνειδητοποιούσε πόσο κοντά στο θάνατο τον είχαν φέρει και, μάλιστα, άδικα. Ούτε κατάφερνε να βρει τη σιγουριά ότι ο Βίλχελμ θα κατάφερνε να γλιτώσει κι αυτήν τη φορά.

Περιφερόταν στο διάδρομο με τα χέρια διπλωμένα στο στήθος, ρίχνοντας πότε - πότε κλεφτές ματιές στον Μακ Γκίλαν που με άδεια μάτια αναρωτιόταν για τη δική του τύχη, τώρα που η Τρυγόνα βρήκε ξανά τον άντρα που αγαπούσε.

-    Και είσαι η αδερφή του; ρώτησε ξαφνικά ο Τσαρλς τη Ελένη.

-    Ναι, απ’ την ίδια μητέρα.

-    Γι’ αυτό, λοιπόν, το όνομα Στεφάνου! συμπέρανε. Και αυτός σου είπε να μην ειδοποιηθώ για τη σύλληψή του απ’ τους γερμανούς.

-    Ναι, στρατηγέ, γιατί η κράτησή του ήταν απαραίτητο μέρος της επιτυχίας του σαμποτάζ: ο πιο πετυχημένος αντιπερισπασμός. Μου έδωσε το όνομά σας, για να ειδοποιηθείτε μετά την ολοκλήρωση του σχεδίου, αλλά τα γεγονότα έγιναν τόσο γρήγορα που δεν πρόλαβα, ούτε είχε σημασία να σας ειδοποιήσω.

Εκείνος κούνησε αργά το κεφάλι, συμφωνώντας.

-    Ναι, ήταν ένας άνθρωπος που προκειμένου να ευοδωθούν τα σχέδιά του δεν υπολόγιζε τη ζωή του: το κατάλαβα απ’ τη στιγμή που τον γνώρισα. Είχε τρομερό πείσμα!

Η Νιόβη σταμάτησε απότομα το νευρικό περπάτημά της και τον πλησίασε. Τον κοίταξε στα μάτια με θάρρος που ακόμη και άντρες δεν τολμούσαν να επιδείξουν μπροστά του.

-    Όχι «είχε», «έχει»! Πώς τον γνώρισες;

-    Η νεαρή; στράφηκε στη Ελένη με απαιτητικό βλέμμα.

Εκείνη θεώρησε καλύτερο ν’ αφήσει την ίδια τη Νιόβη να απαντήσει.

-    Δεν έχει σημασία. Λοιπόν;

Στον στρατηγό Τσαρλς άρεσε να διηγείται ιστορίες, οπότε άδραξε ευχαρίστως την ευκαιρία.

-    Το ’39 πολεμούσα στη γραμμή Μαζινό, την εποχή που προσπαθούσαμε λυσσαλέα, αλλά μάταια να συγκρατήσουμε τους γερμανούς απ’ το να μπουν στη Γαλλία. Κάποια στιγμή, ενώ μαχόμουν, το μάτι μου έπιασε ένα γερμανό ταγματάρχη των SS: η πικρία μου που χάναμε τη μάχη ήταν τέτοια που έβαλα το συναίσθημα πάνω απ’ τη λογική και αποφάσισα εντελώς παρορμητικά να τον σκοτώσω τον κερατά! Άλλωστε κανείς δεν τον προστάτευε, μια τίμια μάχη, άντρας προς άντρα. Ωστόσο και, ενώ ήμουν έτοιμος να του επιτεθώ, έχοντας παράτολμα, - απέφυγε να πει «ανόητα» -, απομακρυνθεί απ’ τις γραμμές μας, ένιωσα μια δύναμη να με παρασύρει στο έδαφος. Πίστεψα για μια στιγμή πως τραυματίστηκα, αλλά, μόλις τα μάτια μου ανέκτησαν την καθαρότητά τους, τι βλέπω; Έναν νεαρό γερμανό δόκιμο των SS να μ’ έχει ακινητοποιήσει, καρφώνοντας τα γόνατά του στο στήθος μου και πιέζοντας το πιστόλι του στον κρόταφό μου. Οι γύρω γερμανοί ξέσπασαν σε γέλια με το πάθημά μου: δεν είναι μικρό κάζο ένας συνταγματάρχης να συλληφθεί από έναν δόκιμο. Αλλά απ’ τον τρόπο που τα βλέμματά τους έπεφταν πάνω στον νεαρό που, αφού ολοκλήρωσε τη δουλειά του, απομακρύνονταν βιαστικά, χωρίς ούτε ματιά πίσω του, αντιλήφθηκα αμέσως πως δεν ήταν ακριβώς ένας τυχαίος δόκιμος: είχε ήδη κερδίσει το σεβασμό των αξιωματικών του. Αργότερα, οι δεσμοφύλακές μου με πληροφόρησαν με ηδονή πως ο νεαρός, θύμα του οποίου είχα πέσει, ονομαζόταν Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ: το όνομά του ήταν γνωστό, όλοι ήξεραν τον πατέρα του, τον τρομερό Ματτίας φον Βέρτινγκερ.

«Η αιχμαλωσία μου διένυε τη δεύτερη βδομάδα, όταν ένα βράδυ, προχωρημένα μεσάνυχτα και, ενώ κοιμόμουν βαθιά, κάποιος με σκούντησε, κλείνοντάς μου το στόμα, για να μη φωνάξω και μου είπε, με διάταξε, σχεδόν, να τον ακολουθήσω. Το έκανα, χωρίς δισταγμό. Παρόλο που τα τέλεια αγγλικά του άγνωστου δεν κατάφεραν να με πείσουν πως επρόκειτο για πατριώτη μου»

« Ο άγνωστος ήταν τυλιγμένος απ’ την κορυφή ως τα νύχια μ’ έναν σκούρο μανδύα που, ωστόσο δεν έκρυβε το περήφανο παράστημα και την αρχοντική περπατησιά του. Με άφηνε λίγα βήματα πίσω του και δεν έβγαζε άχνα. Με απομάκρυνε με ασφάλεια από τις φρουρές του στρατοπέδου, ώσπου προχωρήσαμε στη σκιώδη ασφάλεια ενός τεράστιου δάσους.»

«Η ασφάλεια, που μου παρείχε το δάσος και η απόσταση απ’ το γερμανικό στρατόπεδο, μου αναπτέρωσαν το ηθικό και την περιέργεια: έπρεπε οπωσδήποτε να μάθω ποιος ήταν ο σωτήρας μου και τι σχεδίαζε, γιατί είμαι πάντα καχύποπτος.»

«Και ενώ ήταν απορροφημένος στη διαδρομή και στις σκέψεις του και δεν το περίμενε, χίμηξα από πίσω, παρασύροντάς τον στο βρεγμένο χώμα. Ένα επιφώνημα έκπληξης του ξέφυγε, αλλά πριν προλάβει να αντιδράσει τον γύρισα ανάσκελα, πατώντας τον με τα γόνατά μου στο χώμα και, ταυτόχρονα, αρπάζοντας το πιστόλι του απ’ τη θήκη. Ακούμπησα την κάνη κάτω απ’ το πηγούνι του και σήκωσα την κουκούλα που κάλυπτε το πρόσωπό του.»

«Ήταν εκείνος ο ίδιος νεαρός που με αιχμαλώτισε, που με κοίταζε ατάραχος. Κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά, σκέφτηκα, δεν μπορεί ο γιος του σκύλου του Βέρτινγκερ να με βοηθάει. Μου την έχουν στημένη! Με το ελεύθερο χέρι μου τον άρπαξα απ’ τα μαλλιά: είχα το κωλόπαιδο που με ντρόπιασε κάτω απ’ τα πόδια μου.»

« Λέγε, μικρέ! Πού κρύβονται οι δικοί σου; Τι περιμένουν;»

« Χάνουμε πολύτιμο χρόνο, συνταγματάρχη, απάντησε ήσυχα.»

« Τα σχέδιά σας, όποια κι αν ήταν, απέτυχαν! Θα χρησιμοποιήσω το γιο του σπουδαίου φον Βέρτινγκερ σαν ασπίδα.»

«Με κοίταξε σαν να με οικτειρούσε. Με διαβεβαίωσε πως ο σκοπός του ήταν να με βοηθήσει να δραπετεύσω στην Αγγλία και πως αν τον ανακάλυπταν, θα τον εκτελούσαν, χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη. Δεν τον πίστεψα.»

« Θα σε πάω αιχμάλωτο στην Αγγλία! Θα ‘χουμε κι εμείς ένα πολύτιμο λάφυρο απ’ την αποτυχημένη μάχη. Θα στοιχίσει πολύ στον μπαμπάκα σου, ε;!»

«Δοκίμαζα την υπομονή του, αλλά η στωικότητά του ήταν ανεξάντλητη.»

« Σε σας, όμως, θα στοιχίσει έναν πολύτιμο πληροφοριοδότη!»

 « Δε θα με ξεγελάσεις! Ένας φον Βέρτινγκερ πληροφοριοδότης δικός μας; Με δουλεύεις! Κάποια παγίδα ετοιμάζετε!»

« Αν υπήρχε παγίδα, δε θα σας περίμεναν δικοί σας στο τέλος του δάσους, απάντησε περήφανα. Ούτε φυσικά, θα έστελναν εμένα, για να εκτελέσω την.. «σκηνοθετημένη», όπως πιστεύετε, απόδρασή σας: δε θα ήθελαν να προκαλέσουν την καχυποψία σας.»

«Τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν όμορφα μες στο σκοτάδι και δε θύμιζαν το Ναζί που μισούσα θανάσιμα, μέχρι πριν λίγο. Είχε ένα πιστόλι κάτω απ’ το σαγόνι του, έτοιμο να πυροβολήσει, αλλά αυτό δε μείωνε τη σιγουριά του. Ωστόσο, η γοητεία που μου ασκούσε δεν μπορούσα να επιτρέψω να θολώσει την κρίση μου.»

« Πώς γίνεται να με περιμένουν;»

« Εγώ τους ειδοποίησα. Αποκωδικοποίησα το σύστημα που χρησιμοποιείτε και ανακάλυψα τη συχνότητά σας,      - το είπε με μια απλότητα, σαν να έκανε το πιο συνηθισμένο, καθημερινό πράγμα. Αναμφίβολα, το σύστημα του κυρίου Τούλβινγκ είναι σπουδαίο, όμως, δεν είναι δύσκολο για κάποιον που παρακολουθεί τη δουλειά του να το αποκωδικοποιήσει»

« Και, γιατί να σ’ εμπιστευτώ; Σκηνοθετήσατε όλο αυτό, με ελευθερώνετε, μόνο και μόνο, για να σε πιστέψω, να δώσω πίστη στις πληροφορίες που θα μας δίνεις και να οδηγώ τα στρατεύματά μας σε παγίδες! το μάτι μου πρέπει να γυάλιζε.»

« Τον είδα να δυσανασχετεί και σκέφτηκα: τώρα τον έπιασα! Ωστόσο, τον προβλημάτιζε η πολύτιμη ώρα που χάναμε και το γεγονός πως ο ξεροκέφαλος συνταγματάρχης τον σημάδευε μ’ ένα πιστόλι, έτοιμος στο παραμικρό θρόισμα να πυροβολήσει.»

«Μου απάντησε πολύ ήρεμα πως, αν τα πράγματα ήταν, όπως τα έλεγα, δε θα ήταν ανάγκη να με ελευθερώσουν: θα διοχέτευαν, έτσι κι αλλιώς, τις εσφαλμένες πληροφορίες και θα κρατούσαν και τον αιχμάλωτό τους.»

«Δεν είχα τίποτα να αντιτάξω στα λόγια του, με είχε πείσει και η λογική του και το ένστικτό μου.»

« Μπορείτε να σηκωθείτε τώρα από πάνω μου; ρώτησε αμυδρά εκνευρισμένος»

«Τον ελευθέρωσα απ’ το βάρος μου και μου είπε πως θα χρησιμοποιούσε το όνομα Στεφάνου στα μηνύματά του και το όνομα ενός ελληνικού νησιού κάθε φορά. Μου ζήτησε, με διάταξε, μάλλον, να μην αποκαλύψω σε κανέναν άλλον την ταυτότητα του πληροφοριοδότη. Μου είπε ότι δε θα μετάνιωνα για την εμπιστοσύνη μου.»

-    Του επισήμανα πως, αν κατά τύχη αποκαλυπτόταν, τον περίμενε άσχημο τέλος, - δεν καταλάβαινα, γιατί ένας νεαρός με τέτοιο όνομα και τέτοιες προοπτικές, διακινδύνευε τα πάντα, μαζί και τη ζωή του, για χάρη των εχθρών του πατέρα του. Απάντησε πως είναι ενήμερος για τις συνέπειες, που εν δυνάμει κρύβουν οι πράξεις του, αλλά μου ζήτησε να μη ρωτάω περισσότερα. Ο συνταγματάρχης, λοιπόν, είχε γιο με μια ελληνίδα και έβαλε αυτόν το γιο να υπηρετήσει ένα καθεστώς που το «μη καθαρό» αίμα σε καταδικάζει αυτόματα σε δεινά, διαπίστωσε ο στρατηγός Τσαρλς. Πρέπει να ήταν τρελός, για να εκθέσει το γιο του σ’ αυτόν τον κίνδυνο.. Ωστόσο, ό, τι κι αν ήταν ο Ματτίας φον Βέρτινγκερ εγώ τον ευγνωμονώ, γιατί χάρη σ’ αυτόν ο Βίλχελμ βρέθηκε  στο δικό μας στρατόπεδο.

Η Ελένη ανασήκωσε τους ώμους.

-    Το σίγουρο είναι πως ήταν υπερβολικά φιλόδοξος. Αγνοούσε πως ο Βίλχελμ γνώριζε την αλήθεια. Έτσι κι αλλιώς, ποιος θα τολμούσε, έστω, να σκεφτεί ότι ο γιος του συν-ιδρυτή του Εθνοσοσιαλιστικού κόμματος δεν ήταν καθαρός γερμανός; Σ’ αυτό πόνταρε και ο Βίλχελμ.

 

Οι άλλοι έφυγαν κάποια στιγμή στη διάρκεια της νύχτας, αφήνοντας μόνες τη Νιόβη με τη Ελένη. Η δεύτερη βγήκε απ’ το δωμάτιο, για να φέρει κάτι να φάνε και δεδομένης της προχωρημένης ώρας, η Νιόβη συμπέρανε με ευχαρίστηση ότι θα την άφηνε αρκετή ώρα μόνη μαζί του.

Καθόταν σε μια καρέκλα δίπλα στο κρεβάτι του, στο ιδιαίτερο δωμάτιο που του παραχώρησαν, και τον παρακολουθούσε σαν υπνωτισμένη να κοιμάται. Η ανάσα φούσκωνε βαριά το ισχνό στέρνο του και έβγαινε απ’ τα αφυδατωμένα χείλη του σαν βογκητό. Χάιδευε μηχανικά τα ελαφρώς ιδρωμένα μαλλιά του, που έσπευσαν να του τα λούσουν, έπειτα από την αποκάλυψη. Στο πρόσωπό του χοντρές στάλες ιδρώτα απ’ τον υψηλό πυρετό, που πάλευε με τη βοήθεια της αντιβίωσης να καταπολεμήσει, αλλά επρόκειτο για δύσκολο αγώνα.

Κοίταξε τα ίχνη του ξεραμένου αίματος στα ρουθούνια και τις σχισμές των χειλιών του, που το σχολαστικό μπάνιο που του έκαναν δεν έσβησε, τα σημάδια της επίπονης ανάκρισης στην οποία για δεύτερη συνεχόμενη φορά τον υπέβαλαν με σκληρότητα. Και ποιος; Οι άνθρωποι για τους οποίους διακινδύνευε συνεχώς τη ζωή του στο στόμα του λύκου.

Η θέρμη του πυρετού μετέτρεπε τη μελανιασμένη, πρησμένη σάρκα του προσώπου του σε κάτι ελκυστικό. Έτσι, όπως κοιμόταν, μες στη γαλήνη των υπνωτικών, σαν μωρό, της θύμισε εκείνη τη βραδιά στο Πέραμα, εκείνη την όμορφη, μα και μοιραία βραδιά. Τότε, που, καπνίζοντας, αιχμαλώτιζε για πάντα στο βλέμμα της το ωραίο γυμνό του σώμα μέσα στη μαγεία του ύπνου.

Τώρα το κορμί του είχε χάσει την παλιά του ομορφιά. Οι άνθρωποι που τον θαύμαζαν βάλθηκαν να τον κομματιάσουν, μόλις συνειδητοποίησαν ότι επιχειρούσε να ξεφύγει, τον κουρέλιασαν, για να φάνε τις σάρκες του. Και λίγο έλειψε να αλυσοδέσουν και την περήφανη ψυχή του.

Όμως, εκείνη δεν την ενδιέφερε η ομορφιά του που χάθηκε. Εκείνη αγαπούσε αυτά που δεν έβλεπαν οι άλλοι πάνω του. Για τους άλλους υπήρχε η ευφυΐα του, οι ικανότητές του, το αγέρωχο βλέμμα, γι’ αυτήν υπήρχε μόνο ο Βίλχελμ. Ο Βίλχελμ με τη βαθιά οδύνη για δυο γονείς που δεν είχε ποτέ, για την ανικανοποίητη δίψα του να αγαπηθεί..

Για εκείνη υπήρχε ο Βίλχελμ που μόνο με ένα βλέμμα του της αποκάλυπτε πως ήξερε τι συνέβαινε μέσα της, ποια ήταν πραγματικά, καλύτερα κι από την ίδια. Ένας άντρας που ποτέ δεν την έκρινε, ποτέ δεν προσπάθησε να της αποδείξει την ανωτερότητά του, γιατί δεν πίστευε πως ήταν ανώτερός της. Δεν την έκρινε, ούτε καν τότε που τον πρόδωσε, τότε που τον παρέδωσε, που τον ανάγκασε να γυρίσει στην Αθήνα, εκεί που ήταν σίγουρος πως θα τον παρέδιδε ξανά, για ένα σκοπό: για να της φανερώσει τον έρωτά του, τα όνειρά του, για να ολοκληρώσει αυτό που μοιράζονταν και ήθελαν και οι δύο. Γιατί η ίδια ήταν πολύ δειλή, για να το κάνει..

Έφερε τα χείλη της απαλά δίπλα στα χείλη του και τον φίλησε σαν αέρας, κλείνοντας τα μάτια, για να απολαύσει τη μυρωδιά του που τόσο καιρό της έλειψε. Τινάχτηκε, όταν αντίκρισε τα φωτεινά απ’ τον πυρετό μάτια του να την κοιτάζουν παράξενα. Τη θυμήθηκε;

-    Τι θες εσύ εδώ; τη ρώτησε κοφτά.

-    Βίλχελμ, η Νιόβη είμαι, δε με θυμάσαι;

-    Πώς είναι δυνατόν να μη σε θυμάμαι; Αυτή που πρόδωσε το μυστικό μου στους γερμανούς δεν είσαι; σχολίασε αιχμηρά.

Εκείνη, ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια, πάγωσε. Δεν περίμενε ποτέ να της χτυπήσει αυτό το πράγμα, ειδικά μετά από όσα συνέβησαν μεταξύ τους, ειδικά, μετά από τόσο καιρό που ήταν μακριά του. Καταλάβαινε πως η πίκρα της του ήταν φανερή, αλλά το βλοσυρό, κατηγορητικό του ύφος δεν άλλαζε. Μήπως ξέχασε τα υπόλοιπα; Και τι να του απαντούσε; Μήπως είχε άδικο να μιλά έτσι;

-    Μόνο αυτό θυμάσαι από μένα; κατάφερε να αντιδράσει, διατηρώντας χαμηλό τον τόνο της φωνής της.

-    Θέλω να φύγεις από δω! θυμόταν, το έβλεπε στον τρόπο που την κοίταζε, παρόλο που ένα κρυστάλλινο φράγμα, που δεν ήταν δικό του, εγκαταστάθηκε στα μάτια του. Πάνε όπου θες, μόνο άσε με ήσυχο!

Η φωνή του είχε απόγνωση που μόνο η Νιόβη μπορούσε να αισθανθεί. Είχε την αγωνία του ανθρώπου που γνωρίζει την κατάστασή του και θέλει να αποστασιοποιηθεί από όλους αυτούς που φοβάται ότι θα χάσει. Τα μάτια της θόλωσαν.

-    Δε θα πεθάνεις.., ψέλλισε, για να εξευμενίσει το δικό της τρόμο.

Εκείνος, όμως, αναστατώθηκε, τα μάτια του σκοτείνιασαν.

-    Και τι σας ενδιαφέρει, φροϋλάιν; τόνισε ειρωνικά Μήπως έχετε σκοπό να με παραδώσετε ξανά στους εργοδότες σας και νεκρός θα χάσω την αξία μου;

-    «Φροϋλάιν»; Δε θυμάσαι το όνομά μου, ή απαξιείς να το προφέρεις; καταλάβαινε πως για άλλη μια φορά ο εγωισμός της την παρέσυρε, αλλά της ήταν αδύνατο ν’ αντισταθεί, άλλωστε δεν είχε μάθει τον τρόπο.

Ο Βίλχελμ, βλέποντας πως ο σκοπός του επιτεύχθηκε, χρησιμοποίησε το πιο απαίσια σαρκαστικό χαμόγελο, που διέθετε στην γκάμα του, γνωρίζοντας πως τη θύμωνε ακόμη περισσότερο.

-    Δε με ενδιαφέρει το όνομα εκείνης που με οδήγησε στο θάνατο! τα μάτια του ήταν ακίνητα, χωρίς συναίσθημα.

-    Γιατί μου μιλάς έτσι; έκανε μια τελευταία απέλπιδα προσπάθεια να συγκρατήσει τον εαυτό της. Δεν ξέρεις τι πέρασα, όταν σε νόμιζα νεκρό..

-    Ξέρω.., απάντησε αινιγματικά, χαμογελώντας. Δε θέλω να ξανάρθεις εδώ, δε θέλω να απολαμβάνεις την οικτρή μου κατάσταση! Υπάρχουν άλλοι που απολαμβάνουν περισσότερο τη.. «συντροφιά» σου! σφύριξε σαν φίδι.

-    Πολύ καλά, η λιγοστή υπομονή της σώθηκε, θα γίνει το θέλημά σου! κατάλαβε ότι εννοούσε τα όσα είχαν συμβεί με τον Άλαν κι αυτό δεν μπόρεσε να το αντέξει.

Χωρίς να προσέξει τα μάτια του Βίλχελμ που χαμήλωσαν, μόλις εκείνη έστρεψε εκνευρισμένη να φύγει, έτρεξε ως την πόρτα με βαριά βήματα και την έκλεισε με δύναμη πίσω της.

Σίγουρος ότι ήταν μόνος, άφησε το κεφάλι του να γείρει αδύναμο στο μαξιλάρι. Όλη η εξάντληση, σωματική και ψυχική, έμοιαζε με πλημμύρα. Ήξερε πως ήταν καλύτερα έτσι. Δε θα επέτρεπε άλλο να τον κοιτάζει με οίκτο, προτιμούσε να μην την ξαναδεί, παρά να τη βλέπει μ’ αυτό το ύφος, όσο κι αν τον πλήγωνε που αποχωρίζονταν την Τρυγόνα του.

 Μπορεί να ήταν καλύτερα έτσι, ίσως, ήταν καλύτερο που επέλεξε να ξαναφτιάξει τη ζωή της μ’ έναν άνθρωπο που δεν είχε το δικό του παρελθόν, τα δικά του βιώματα, το δικό του αβέβαιο μέλλον, που, ίσως, περιοριζόταν σε λίγες μέρες. Ίσως, εκείνος της έδινε όσα αυτός απέτυχε. Έκλεισε τα μάτια, ήταν καλός αυτός ο άνθρωπος, ήταν βέβαιος.

Άκουσε βήματα. Γύρισε; Δε θα το άντεχε, αν την ξανάβλεπε τόσο σύντομα, τα δάκρυα που πολιορκούσαν τα μάτια του θα ξεχύνονταν. Άνοιξε τα μάτια και γύρισε να κοιτάξει.

Δεν πρόλαβε να αντιδράσει, γιατί μια βαριά αντρική παλάμη του έκλεισε βίαια το στόμα. Τα μάτια του γέμισαν έκπληξη. Ήταν τρεις οπλισμένοι άντρες κι αυτός που στεκόταν από πάνω του τον κοίταζε υπεροπτικά και χαιρέκακα. Έγινε και το δικό του βλέμμα περήφανο, καθώς ο άγνωστος πίεσε τη μεταλλική κάνη του όπλου, που είχε στο άλλο χέρι του, στο σημείο όπου ενώνονταν τα φρύδια του νεαρού. Ο Βίλχελμ τον κοίταξε ατάραχος, αξιοπρεπής την ώρα που αντίκριζε το θάνατό του.

-    Το Γ’ Ράιχ δεν ξεχνά, λοχαγέ φον Βέρτινγκερ, άκουσε να του απευθύνει στα γερμανικά μια ψυχρά επίπεδη φωνή.

 

Η Νιόβη δεν κατάφερε παρά το θερμό κεφάλι που της προκάλεσε η συμπεριφορά του Βίλχελμ να φύγει απ’ το νοσοκομείο. Συνειδητοποίησε την ανοησία της. Χρησιμοποίησε την τέχνη του να εξάπτει τους άλλους, για να τη διώξει, νομίζοντας ότι εκείνη τον λυπόταν. Ήθελε να την αποδεσμεύσει.

-    Υποφέρει απ’ την αγάπη του για μένα και την πάλη του να επιβληθεί στον εαυτό του, για να μη με καταστρέψει. Κι εγώ, η ηλίθια εγωίστρια τον εγκατέλειψα, χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη.

Άλλαξε, αμέσως, πορεία, προς το δωμάτιό του. Θα έδινε τέλος στην αγωνία τη δική του και τη δική της. Άνοιξε με ορμή την πόρτα, αλλά αυτό που αντίκρισε της έκοψε τα πόδια. Πλησίασε αργά το κρεβάτι.

Ήταν άδειο. Τα σκεπάσματα στο πάτωμα. Πάνω στο μαξιλάρι και το στρώμα υπήρχαν ακόμη ζεστά τα σημάδια του κορμιού του.

Χωρίς καθυστέρηση, έτρεξε σαν τρελή στη φρουρά του νοσοκομείου και τους είπε τι έγινε, προκαλώντας τον πανικό τους, αφού γνώριζαν πώς θα αντιδρούσε ο στρατηγός, μόλις το μάθαινε.


	67. Chapter 67

Ένιωσε το βαρύ παραπέτασμα που σκέπαζε το κεφάλι του να σηκώνεται αργά και ένα έντονο φως τύφλωσε τα μάτια του, αναγκάζοντάς τον να τα κλείσει αυτόματα. Άκουσε ένα ειρωνικό γέλιο κι ένιωσε στο πρόσωπό του τη βαριά ανάσα που μύριζε καπνό. Η στοματική κοιλότητά του ήταν φραγμένη με χοντρό πανί, πράγμα που δυσκόλευε κι άλλο την αδύναμη αναπνοή του. Ζαλιζόταν και αυτό οφειλόταν πέρα από την κατάσταση της υγείας του και στη μακρινή διαδρομή που κατάλαβε ότι είχαν διανύσει. Ωστόσο, ήθελε να δει ξανά το πρόσωπο αυτού που τον είχε αρπάξει απ’ το νοσοκομείο.

Αντίκρισε το ίδιο σκληρά ψυχρό πρόσωπο που είχε δει πάνω απ’ το κρεβάτι του νοσοκομείου. Ο άγνωστος τον κοίταζε επίμονα στο πρόσωπο, με το γνωστό κοροϊδευτικό βλέμμα, από πολύ κοντά, ώστε η μυρωδιά του καπνού είχε γίνει ένα με τον αέρα που εισέπνεε απ’ τη μύτη.

Οι υπόλοιποι στο δωμάτιο μιλούσαν χαμηλόφωνα γερμανικά. Στρατιώτες, συμπέρανε.

-    Είμαστε μακριά απ’ το Κάιρο, φον Βέρτινγκερ, μακριά απ’ τους «φίλους» σου τους άγγλους. Και, ναι, σωστά κατάλαβες, είμαστε γερμανοί, - το ότι ο άγνωστος του μιλούσε στα γερμανικά δεν άφησε, απ’ την αρχή, καμιά αμφιβολία στον Βίλχελμ -, γερμανοί με αποστολή να σε μεταφέρουμε στο Βερολίνο, για να δικαστείς και να καταδικαστείς, - εύχομαι να σε κλείσουν σε στρατόπεδο συγκέντρωσης, έστω και για λίγο, όπου θα μπορείς να συγχρωτίζεσαι με τους ομοίους σου, το να σε εκτελέσουν θα είναι πολύ λίγο.

Έσφιξε το πηγούνι του Βίλχελμ και ανασήκωσε το κεφάλι του.

-    Μπορώ να πω ότι η «φιλία» σου με τους άγγλους περνάει κρίση, συνέχισε, περνώντας τα κρύα δάχτυλά του πάνω στα ίχνη της κακοποίησης που είχε στο πρόσωπό του. Αλήθεια; Δεν αισθάνεσαι εντελώς ηλίθιος που πρόδωσες το Φύρερ για χάρη κάποιων που σου φέρθηκαν σαν ένα άχρηστο κουρέλι; γέλασε.

Πράγματι, θα είχε πολλά να του απαντήσει, αν δεν ήταν φιμωμένος… Προσπαθούσε να θυμηθεί, αν είχε ξαναδεί αυτόν τον άνθρωπο, ωστόσο παραιτήθηκε σχεδόν αμέσως απ’ την προσπάθεια, αφού ένα σκληρό τείχος έφραζε ακόμη την πρόσβαση σε κάποια σημεία της μνήμης του. Επέστρεψε, λοιπόν, στην ακρόαση των κενολογιών του άγνωστου.

-    … Παρ’ όλα αυτά, δε θα ελευθερώσω το στόμα σου παρά μόνο, όταν επιβιβαστούμε στο υποβρύχιο που θα μας πάει στο Βερολίνο. Από τα ανοιχτά της Αλεξάνδρειας θα το πάρουμε, οπότε, όπως καταλαβαίνεις, δε θέλουμε να μας δημιουργήσεις μπελάδες, - έχεις σπουδαίο ταλέντο σ’ αυτόν τον τομέα, αφού οδήγησες στο θάνατο τον ίδιο σου τον πατέρα. Έτσι κι αλλιώς, θα έχεις πολλά να πεις στους δικαστές σου. Αν, βέβαια, αντέξεις μέχρι το Βερολίνο, αφού έτσι, όπως σε κατάντησαν οι «φίλοι» σου, είναι αμφίβολο.

Κάτι αναζήτησε στην τσέπη του αμπέχονού του.

-    Τέλος πάντων, εγώ οφείλω να σε πάω ζωντανό.., είπε, καρφώνοντας τη βελόνα μιας σύριγγας στο φιαλίδιο που έβγαλε απ’ την τσέπη του.

Ο Βίλχελμ τινάχτηκε νευρικά, για να αποφύγει την ένεση, που ήθελε ο άγνωστος να του κάνει, και πρόσεξε πως ο άλλος συγκρατήθηκε με μεγάλη προσπάθεια, για να μην τον χτυπήσει.

-    Έλα εδώ, εσύ! διάταξε αυταρχικά έναν απ’ αυτούς που στέκονταν νευρικοί στο δωμάτιο.

Με τη βοήθεια του στρατιώτη το να του κάνει την ένεση ήταν ζήτημα δευτερολέπτων. Αμέσως, του ξαναφόρεσε τη μαύρη κουκούλα που σκέπαζε απ’ την αρχή το κεφάλι του. Ήταν το τελευταίο που είδε πριν χάσει τις αισθήσεις του.

 


	68. Chapter 68

Είχαν πλέον βεβαιωθεί πως ο Βίλχελμ είχε απαχθεί από γερμανούς πράκτορες με σκοπό τη μεταφορά του στο Βερολίνο και, όπως βιάστηκε να αποκαλύψει ο ταγματάρχης Χίγκινς στην ανάκρισή του, κατευθύνονταν προς την Αλεξάνδρεια, όπου κάπου στα ανοιχτά θα τους παραλάμβανε ένα γερμανικό υποβρύχιο.

Ο Χίγκινς θέλησε να φανεί συνεργάσιμος μήπως και με αυτόν τον τρόπο εξασφάλιζε κάποια καλύτερη αντιμετώπιση απ’ το στρατοδικείο όπου τον παρέπεμψε ο Τσαρλς.

Οι συμμαχικές αρχές στην Αλεξάνδρεια ειδοποιήθηκαν για την παρουσία των γερμανών πρακτόρων και την αποστολή τους, με αυστηρές συστάσεις με κάθε τρόπο να σωθεί η ζωή του λοχαγού φον Βέρτινγκερ.

Στη διάρκεια της πορείας προς την Αλεξάνδρεια, ο στρατηγός έλαβε με ικανοποίηση ένα μήνυμα στον ασύρματο με το οποίο οι γαλλικές αρχές τον ενημέρωναν πως ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ βρισκόταν ασφαλής στο στρατιωτικό νοσοκομείο της πόλης.

Το στήθος της Νιόβης πονούσε σε όλη τη διαδρομή ως την πόλη απ’ τη στιγμή που έμαθε αυτά τα νέα. Είχε ένα ασήκωτο δυσοίωνο βάρος που έκανε δύσκολη την ανάσα της.

Ήθελε να μιλήσει στον Άλαν, να προσπαθήσει να τον ευχαριστήσει για ό, τι έκανε γι’ αυτούς και να τον παρηγορήσει που όλα είχαν τελειώσει μεταξύ τους, αλλά αυτό το προαίσθημα και η προσπάθειά της να διακρίνει κάποια αχνά σημάδια στον ορίζοντα, που να φανερώνουν την παρουσία μιας πόλης, την απορροφούσαν εντελώς.

Όταν, τελικά, πέρασαν μέσα στην πόλη, την ώρα που το αμάξι σταματούσε μπροστά στο νοσοκομείο, το προαίσθημα είχε μετατραπεί σε βεβαιότητα.

-    Όλα θα πάνε καλά, της είπε ήσυχα ο Άλαν σαν να είχε διαβάσει τις σκέψεις της.

Τον κοίταξε και όλη η κόπωσή της, σωματική και συναισθηματική, φάνηκε στα μάτια της.

Ήθελε πολύ να του κάνει τη χάρη και να τον πιστέψει, αλλά το γεγονός ότι ένας αναστατωμένος γάλλος αξιωματικός έσπευσε να τους προϋπαντήσει, μόλις μπήκαν στο χώρο του νοσοκομείου, επιβεβαίωνε τους φόβους της και την έκανε να ζαλιστεί.

Ο γάλλος με τα σπαστά αγγλικά του ζήτησε αρχικά απ’ το στρατηγό να μιλήσουν ιδιαιτέρως, εκείνος, όμως, προς ανακούφιση των υπολοίπων, του είπε ότι μπορούσε να τα πει μπροστά σε όλους. Η Νιόβη παρατήρησε πως και ο στρατηγός ήταν συνοφρυωμένος.

Ο δισταγμός ήταν φανερός στη φωνή του γάλλου αξιωματικού, ωστόσο αποφάσισε να μη χρονοτριβήσει.

-    Ο λοχαγός φον Βέρτινγκερ δε βρίσκεται πλέον στο νοσοκομείο, είπε με μια ανάσα, συνειδητοποιώντας πόσο αποκαρδιωτικό ακουγόταν αυτό.

-    Και πού βρίσκεται; Απάντησε απότομα ο στρατηγός, χωρίς να θέλει να σκεφτεί σοβαρά το ενδεχόμενο να μην ήξερε ο γάλλος πού βρισκόταν ο Βίλχελμ.

-    Φοβάμαι πως το αγνοούμε…, τουλάχιστον, για την ώρα.

-    Τον άρπαξαν ξανά μες’ από τα χέρια σας;! φώναξε στα ελληνικά η Νιόβη, προλαβαίνοντας οποιονδήποτε άλλον.

Δεν ήξερε αγγλικά, ή γαλλικά, αλλά και χωρίς τη μετάφραση του Άλαν θα καταλάβαινε το νόημα των λέξεων από τη φωνή και τις εκφράσεις του γάλλου που την κοιτούσε με έκπληξη. Ο Άλαν έσπευσε να μεταφέρει την παρατήρηση της Νιόβης στο γάλλο αξιωματικό, ο οποίος τινάχτηκε θιγμένος τόσο που οι πρώτες λέξεις του ήταν στα γαλλικά, πριν το συνειδητοποιήσει και συνεχίσει στα αγγλικά.

-    Όχι, όχι, δεν έχετε δίκιο. Όπως βλέπετε, το νοσοκομείο έχει πολύ οργανωμένη ασφάλεια και το δωμάτιο όπου βρισκόταν ο λοχαγός φυλασσόταν από στρατιώτες. Άλλωστε, οι άλλοι ασθενείς του δωματίου δεν είδαν κανέναν.

-    Τον τρομοκρατήσατε!

Ο γάλλος κοίταξε με απορία πρώτα τη Νιόβη, που μίλησε, και μετά με ανυπομονησία τον Μακ Γκίλαν, περιμένοντας να μεταφράσει.

-    Α, όχι! τινάχτηκε με οργή, μόλις ο Μακ Γκίλαν εξήγησε. Κατάλαβε πολύ καλά ποιοι είμαστε και ότι δε θα του κάναμε κακό. Μάλιστα, όταν τον ελευθερώσαμε απ’ τους γερμανούς, παρά την άσχημη κατάσταση της υγείας του, μας μίλησε σε άπταιστα γαλλικά: συστήθηκε και απάντησε με προθυμία σε όλες τις ερωτήσεις μας. Ήταν απόλυτα συνεργάσιμος.

-    Τότε ποια είναι η δική σας εξήγηση; ρώτησε η Ελένη.

Ο γάλλος την κοίταξε με μάτια που γυάλιζαν.

-    Έφυγε με τη θέλησή του, όχι από φόβο, είπε ξερά.

-    Και πώς είναι δυνατόν ένας άρρωστος άνθρωπος να μπορέσει να περάσει με τόση ευκολία την .. άριστη ασφάλειά σας; πήρε τη σκυτάλη εκνευρισμένος ο Τσαρλς.

Ο αξιωματικός γύρισε και τον κοίταξε με όλη τη θιγμένη περηφάνια του. Εκνευρίστηκε από την παρατήρηση του στρατηγού.

-    Εσείς, ύψωσε σαρκαστικά τη φωνή του, που ξέρετε καλύτερα απ’ όλους τις ικανότητες του λοχαγού φον Βέρτινγκερ, είστε ο τελευταίος που θα ‘πρεπε να κάνετε μια τέτοια ερώτηση. Όλα τα σοκάκια και οι συνοικίες της Αλεξάνδρειας αυτήν τη στιγμή ερευνώνται εξονυχιστικά, συνέχισε ο γάλλος ψύχραιμα. Είναι θέμα χρόνου να βρεθεί.

-    Δε θα βρεθεί! αναφώνησε με βεβαιότητα η Νιόβη, σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια της στο στήθος.


	69. Chapter 69

Καθόταν στην άκρη της αποβάθρας με τα γόνατα λυγισμένα στο στήθος. Το σκοτάδι τον είχε αγκαλιάσει, παρόλο που ο ορίζοντας απέναντί του, εκεί που το λιμάνι έκλεινε, οδηγώντας στα ανοιχτά, είχε ακόμη μερικές σκούρες μπλε λουρίδες, απομεινάρια του τελευταίου φωτός της ημέρας. Ένα γλυκό αεράκι με τη μυρωδιά του πελάγους δρόσιζε το καυτό απ’ τον πυρετό παραμορφωμένο πρόσωπό του. Έσφιξε πάνω του το σκούρο αμπέχονο που χρησιμοποίησε, για να κρύψει την ταυτότητά του, όταν έφυγε απ’ το νοσοκομείο. Ήταν ζεστός ο καιρός, αλλά τα τραύματά του ήταν παγωμένα, πονούσε. Αλλά δε θα γύριζε.

Ήξερε ότι αυτήν τη στιγμή θα τον αναζητούσαν παντού στην πόλη. Αλλά δε θα επέτρεπε να τον βρουν. Σερνόταν, αλλά αυτό δεν τον εμπόδιζε να τους ξεγλιστρά.

Ο φάρος στην άκρη της προκυμαίας αναβόσβηνε με το σταθερό νωχελικό ρυθμό του. Κάποτε εδώ έστεκε ο φάρος της Αλεξάνδρειας, ένα από τα εφτά θαύματα του κόσμου.

Η μνήμη του διαρκώς φώτιζε μικρά, αποσπασματικά κομμάτια της ζωής του, μπερδεύοντάς τον περισσότερο. Την ίδια στιγμή, που του αποκαλυπτόταν μια αλήθεια, εμφανίζονταν μια άλλη που περιέπλεκε τα πράγματα. Ένας κομματιασμένος, αλλοπρόσαλλος εαυτός, χωρίς λογική συνοχή, αυτό ήταν ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ, ή Λευτέρης Στεφάνου; Μήπως δεν υπήρχε ίχνος αλήθειας μέσα του;

Πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα, κοιτώντας τον καθαρό ουρανό όπου μερικά αστέρια άρχισαν δειλά να παιχνιδίζουν στα υγρά μάτια του.

Ήθελε να βρεθεί μακριά απ’ όλα αυτά, στη γαλήνη της θάλασσας, εκεί όπου δε θα ακούγεται τίποτα άλλο πέρα απ’ το απαλό σκάσιμο των κυμάτων στο βράχο, όπως τώρα. Αυτός ο ήχος τον βοηθούσε να μη σκέφτεται και δεν ήθελε να σκέφτεται, - ήθελε να μηδενιστεί. Το να είναι ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ του φαινόταν εφιαλτικό, αποκρουστικό.

Κι αυτοί τον έψαχναν, για να τον αναγκάσουν να γίνει πάλι αυτό που τόσο τον φόβιζε. Ήθελαν να τον φέρουν ξανά κοντά τους. Αυτός, όμως, δεν ήθελε να είναι κοντά τους, ήθελε να ξεφύγει. Να κάνει μια καινούργια αρχή. Μακριά απ’ το κομματιασμένο παρελθόν του που δεν έβγαζε νόημα.

Ένα μεγάλο καράβι με αναμμένα φώτα περνούσε αργά την έξοδο του λιμανιού.

Η εικόνα γέμισε το στήθος του μ’ ένα ανάλαφρο φτερούγισμα. Έσφιξε τα γόνατά του στο στήθος, - η εξαρθρωμένη επιγονατίδα, που τον ανάγκαζε να κουτσαίνει, αντέδρασε, αλλά δεν της έδωσε παραπάνω σημασία.

Ο βορράς. Μακριά. Ο καπνός απ’ το φουγάρο του καραβιού του έδειχνε το δρόμο της φυγής.


	70. Chapter 70

Ο ήλιος είχε αρχίσει ήδη την πορεία του προς τη δύση, για να συναντήσει τα λαμπερά νερά της θάλασσας.

Το καΐκι έσκιζε αργά, αλλά σταθερά τα μικρά αφρισμένα κυματάκια, ακολουθώντας την πορεία του προς το νησί. Μερικοί γλάροι πετούσαν στον ουρανό ακριβώς από πάνω τους, προσφέροντας τη θορυβώδη συντροφιά τους.

Η Νιόβη όρθια με το ένα πόδι πάνω στην πρύμνη και τα χέρια στις τσέπες του παντελονιού της κοίταζε σκεφτική ίσια μπροστά, στο μικρό όρμο που εισχωρούσε στη θάλασσα, στο μικρό λιμανάκι όπου ήταν ο προορισμός της. Η θαλασσινή αύρα χάιδευε άγρια το πρόσωπο και τα λυτά μαλλιά της χόρευαν γύρω απ’ τα ανέκφραστα μάτια της. Ήταν σκεφτική, αλλά η βαθιά ανυπομονησία της δεν μπορούσε να μένει άλλο θαμμένη, όσο η ακτή φαινόταν καθαρότερα.

Ο ορίζοντας ήταν εκπληκτικά καθαρός, στο χρώμα του ανέφελου γαλάζιου που κυριαρχεί στο φθινοπωρινό ουρανό. Από τη στεριά που άφησαν πίσω τους πριν μερικές ώρες διακρίνονταν μόνο οι σκοτεινοί όγκοι των βουνών. Ο αέρας μύριζε σαγηνευτικά. Αρχές Οκτωβρίου.

Η ησυχία, η αρμονία της φυσικής ομορφιάς και των ευωδιών, το τραγούδι των γλάρων, η εικόνα του χωριού απέναντί της, αναστάτωνε κι άλλο τα σωθικά της. Αγωνία.

Αγωνία από την πρώτη στιγμή που διάβασε το γράμμα του, από τη συνάντηση με τη Ελένη όπου πληροφορήθηκε πως ήταν ζωντανός και ήταν εδώ, στην Ελλάδα.

Έβγαλε απ’ την τσέπη του παντελονιού εκείνο το φάκελο. Πάνω του μόνο η διεύθυνση της Ελένης, αλλά με το όνομα της Νιόβης. Το άνοιξε ξανά, ξαναζώντας την αγωνία της πρώτης φοράς: ένα λευκό χαρτί με λίγες λέξεις στη μέση. Λίγες λέξεις με το γραφικό χαρακτήρα, που θα αναγνώριζε παντού, όσα χρόνια κι αν περνούσαν: 

« _Είναι η σειρά σου.. Αν θυμάσαι ακόμα.... Β.»_

Και μαζί το σκίτσο ενός κτιρίου που έμοιαζε εγκαταλελειμμένο, πάνω σε ένα λόφο με τη θάλασσα να σκάει στις ρίζες του, - εκεί θα τον έβρισκε, αν θεωρούσε πως ακόμη άξιζε τον κόπο να τον αναζητήσει. Αμφέβαλλε ο Βίλχελμ;

Και τώρα πήγαινε να τον συναντήσει και η απόσταση, ειδικά τώρα που πλησίαζε ο προορισμός, γινόταν βασανιστική. Από την Αθήνα στην Καβάλα και από εκεί στο νησί που έγινε το καταφύγιό του, ο τόπος, για να επουλώσει τις πληγές του και, ίσως, να βρει τη γαλήνη και την ευτυχία. Μαζί της.

Άφησε τον καθαρό αέρα να κατέβει ως τα βάθη του κορμιού της. Ένιωσε ανάλαφρη, έτοιμη να πετάξει.

Πήδησε απ’ το καΐκι στην πέτρινη προβλήτα. Λίγοι άνθρωποι, ψαράδες που μερεμέτιζαν τα δίχτυα τους, το χωριό μικρό αλλά ζεστό, περιτριγυρισμένο από ένα άγριο φυσικό σκηνικό από λόφους και ακτές σπαρμένες με πέτρες.

Κοίταξε γύρω της, μήπως τον δει ανάμεσά τους. Δεν την περίμενε, γιατί αγνοούσε πως θα ερχόταν και, ίσως, να πίστευε ότι δε θα ερχόταν. Δε χρειαζόταν να ρωτήσει πού θα τον έβρισκε, - άλλωστε δε γνώριζε το νέο όνομα, που σίγουρα χρησιμοποιούσε, για να κρύψει το ποιος υπήρξε. Και άλλωστε έβλεπε καθαρά το λόφο με το γοτθικού ρυθμού κτίριο να ορθώνεται πάνω του. Ήξερε πως εκεί θα τον έβρισκε.

Ανέβηκε με ευκολία, αν και το μονοπάτι ήταν δύσκολο, τραχύ και απότομο. Σήκωσε το βλέμμα, για να θαυμάσει το όμορφο, αν και κάπως ανατριχιαστικό κτίριο, που λουζόταν στις χρυσοκόκκινες αχτίδες του ήλιου. Μετά με την καρδιά να τρέμει, έψαξε τη μορφή του.

Καθόταν στην άκρη του λόφου με τα πόδια λυγισμένα και τα χέρια χαλαρά αφημένα ανάμεσα στα πόδια του. Η ανεμίδα τάραζε τα λίγο μακριά μαλλιά του. Κοίταζε τον αχανή θαλασσινό ορίζοντα που ενώνονταν με την απεραντοσύνη του ουρανού. Ο ηλιακός δίσκος φώτιζε το κορμί του, προκαλώντας ανατριχίλα στο δικό της. Ένιωσε την καρδιά του να τρέμει με τη βεβαιότητα πως εκείνη δε θα ερχόταν.

Απορροφημένος στις σκέψεις του, αλλά ένιωσε την παρουσία της. Γύρισε και την κοίταξε, χλομός, αλλά μ’ εκείνο το χαμόγελο που ανέκαθεν μόνο σ’ εκείνη χάριζε, ένα χαμόγελο που έκανε τη μορφή του το ίδιο σαγηνευτική, όπως τότε, παρ’ όλο που η παλιά ομορφιά του είχε χαθεί για πάντα. Τα σημάδια παραμόρφωναν το μεστό πρόσωπό του. Τι σημασία είχε;

Σηκώθηκε και την πλησίασε αργά, εκείνη δεν ήθελε να κουνήσει απ’ τη θέση της. Την μάγευε η εικόνα του από τη γωνία, όπου βρισκόταν, με το φως να τον λούζει.

Έπιασε απαλά τους ώμους της και μετά την έσφιξε, χωρίς να τολμά να την αγκαλιάσει. Τα μάτια του είχαν ακόμη το γαλανό του ορίζοντα με τα πορφυρά ρυάκια του ήλιου.

Πήρε το πρόσωπό της στις χούφτες του και την κοίταξε. Του φαινόταν πιο όμορφη από ποτέ. Τα μάτια της πιο λαμπερά από ποτέ. Άγγιξε τα χείλη της με τα δικά του κι εκείνη δεν έχασε την ευκαιρία να τον κλείσει μέσα της.

Την οδήγησε στο μικρό κατάλευκο καΐκι του, το «Ελπίδα», και έβαλε πλώρη για τα ανοιχτά. Της έδειξε με το χέρι, που δεν κρατούσε το τιμόνι, τον πορφυρό πια δίσκο που μάτωνε τον ουρανό, καθώς χανόταν. Τα μάτια του ήταν γεμάτα συγκίνηση.

-    Έρχομαι κάθε μέρα τέτοια ώρα, για να δω το ηλιοβασίλεμα.., είπε με ενθουσιασμό. Ήλπιζα πως μια μέρα θα ήσουν μαζί μου.. Αν και πέρασα στιγμές που αυτό το ενδεχόμενο έμοιαζε με απραγματοποίητο όνειρο.

-    Τώρα είμαι μαζί σου.

-    Για πόσο; ρώτησε ήσυχα.

-    Μα, για πάντα.

-    Δεν υπάρχει για πάντα, Νιόβη, απάντησε ήσυχα.

Έμειναν σιωπηλοί για λίγο να κοιτούν τον ουρανό.

-    Τι κάνεις εδώ; έσπασε τη σιωπή η Νιόβη.

-    Είχα ακούσει ένα φίλο του πατέρα μου να μιλάει με συγκίνηση γι’ αυτό το μέρος. Δούλευε στην εταιρεία που εκμεταλλευόταν το μεταλλείο της περιοχής, - της έδειξε το επιβλητικό κτίριο που δέσποζε πάνω στο λόφο, εκεί όπου συναντήθηκαν. Ήθελα τη γαλήνη, να μείνω μακριά από όλα, να ξεκουραστώ.. Αυτός ο άνθρωπος με βοήθησε τότε να φύγω απ’ την Αλεξάνδρεια. Τώρα διδάσκω στα παιδιά του χωριού, ο δάσκαλός τους πέθανε στη διάρκεια της Κατοχής και δεν έχουν χρήματα να προσλάβουν άλλον, μέχρι το ελληνικό κράτος να μεριμνήσει. Κι έχω αυτό το καϊκάκι. Ο στρατηγός Τσαρλς φρόντισε να μου δοθεί ο μισθός του αξιωματικού της βρετανικής κατασκοπείας, τιμής ένεκεν, - φυσικά, τηρείται κάθε μυστικότητα: ο Βίλχελμ φον Βέρτινγκερ έχει πεθάνει οριστικά και αμετάκλητα. Μόνο ο Αντώνης Αλεξίου υπάρχει πια. Τα χρήματα αυτά μου είναι αρκετά, για να ζω άνετα σ’ ένα μικρό σπιτάκι με μια ξυλόσομπα και λίγα έπιπλα, χαμογέλασε. Έχω μια μικρή βεράντα και από κάτω στοιβάζω τα ξύλα, όπως έφτιαχνε ο μπάρμπα - Φώτης, - το λάτρευα το σπιτάκι του και τη γαλήνη που απέπνεε.

-    Και τι τους είπες για σένα; Γιατί σε τέτοια μικρά μέρη μια νέα παρουσία γίνεται αμέσως αισθητή και κινεί την περιέργεια.

-    Αυτό που τους είπα μοιάζει με την αλήθεια.. Τους είπα ότι πολέμησα στο αλβανικό μέτωπο, όπου τραυματίστηκα σοβαρά στο κεφάλι, - έτσι δικαιολόγησα και την επιληψία, δίστασε για μια στιγμή, ήταν κάτι που η Νιόβη αγνοούσε -, και αιχμαλωτίστηκα. Έμεινα αιχμάλωτος σε στρατόπεδο συγκέντρωσης ως το τέλος του πολέμου. Όταν επέστρεψα, ανακάλυψα ότι οι γονείς μου είχαν πεθάνει στη διάρκεια της Κατοχής. Δεν υπήρχε τίποτα που να με κρατά στην Αθήνα.

Εκείνη τον κοίταξε σκεφτική, τα μαύρα της μάτια παιχνίδιζαν. Χαμογέλασε.

-    Αμφιβάλλω, αν πείστηκαν εντελώς. Έχεις αυτά τα χαρακτηριστικά σου, και ο τρόπος που κινείσαι: όσο κι αν το επιδιώκεις, δεν μπορείς ν’ αλλάξεις το ότι μεγάλωσες σαν γερμανός και σαν άρχοντας. Αποπνέεις μυστήριο.

Ο Βίλχελμ κοίταξε ψηλά στον ματωμένο ηλιακό δίσκο, όλα αυτά τα καταλάβαινε κι ο ίδιος.

-    Μπορεί να υποψιάζονται ότι κρύβεται κάποια άλλη ιστορία, αλλά με εμπιστεύονται: είναι βέβαιοι πως όποιος κι αν είμαι, δε θα τους έβαζα σε κίνδυνο, ότι δε θα τους κάνω κακό. Γι’ αυτό, άλλωστε, δεν τους είπα ποιος είμαι στ’ αλήθεια. Φαίνεται ότι γι’ αυτό μ’ αγαπούν  και με φροντίζουν. Τους βοηθάω, όπου μπορώ και όπως μπορώ. Και η φροντίδα που μου δείχνουν είναι ζωτική για μένα, συνέχισε, παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα, σαν να δυσκολευόταν να εκφέρει αυτά που είχε στο νου του. Ξέρεις, αρρωσταίνω συχνά, είπε τελικά αποφασιστικά.. Όμως, είμαι επιτέλους ήρεμος. Νιώθω ασφαλής.. Δεν ξέρω για πόσο, χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα, μπορεί κάποια μέρα να με βρουν.. Ίσως, πάλι να μην προλάβουν..

Τον κοίταξε με απορία, ζητώντας να της εξηγήσει.

-    Σου είπα ότι είμαι άρρωστος. Πάσχω από επιληψία: οι άνθρωποι εδώ, αν και απλοϊκοί και χωρίς μόρφωση, το δέχτηκαν με συμπάθεια, δε με απέρριψαν. Όμως, ο οργανισμός μου είναι ευάλωτος και δεν ξέρω πόσα χρόνια θα αντέξω, πριν αρχίσει η κατάρρευση.. Αλλά ελπίζω.. Γι’ αυτό δεν ήρθα να σε βρω και προτίμησα να σου γράψω, ώστε να αποφασίσεις ανεπηρέαστη απ’ τη συγκίνηση, από την παρουσία μου.

-    Ξέρεις πόσο δύσκολο ήταν να ζω τόσο καιρό, χωρίς εσένα, χωρίς να ξέρω αν ζεις;

-    Όσο και για μένα νομίζω..

-    Δε θα μπορούσα να σε αφήσω και να συνεχίσω να ζω, γνωρίζοντας ότι είσαι κάπου κοντά μου. Το μόνο που θέλω είναι να ζήσω μαζί σου.

-    Και θα μείνεις μαζί μου; έκανε μια μανούβρα στο τιμόνι, αποφεύγοντας να την κοιτάξει. Ο τόπος είναι δύσκολος.

-    Αν ζω μαζί σου, αν είμαι δίπλα σου, κανένας τόπος δεν είναι δύσκολος.

Η Νιόβη είχε κουραστεί απ’ τα λόγια. Τόση ώρα, τόσο κοντά του, μετά από τόσο καιρό και τη σπαταλούσαν με ανόητα λόγια. Πέρασε απαλά τα διψασμένα χέρια της γύρω απ’ τη μέση του κι εκείνος την κοίταξε στην αρχή απορημένος. Άφησε το τιμόνι σε στασιμότητα και την έκλεισε στην αγκαλιά του.

Τοποθετώντας μαξιλάρι κάτω απ’ το κορμί της τα μπράτσα του, την παρέσυρε στο σανιδένιο δάπεδο του καϊκιού. Το κόκκινο φως έβαψε τα γυμνά σώματά τους, καθώς ο Βίλχελμ βύθιζε το κεφάλι του στο στήθος της, λες και βρήκε επιτέλους την πηγή που τόσα χρόνια έψαχνε. Κι εκείνη χάιδευε με κλειστά από ηδονή μάτια τα φλογερά απ’ τις αχτίδες του ήλιου μαλλιά του. Τα μάτια της σταμάτησαν σ’ ένα έντονο σημάδι από πρόσφατο έγκαυμα: το ήξερε αυτό το σημείο: εκεί έστεκε παλιά, ανατριχιαστικό, το τατουάζ του αίματος των SS.. Φίλησε απαλά το έγκαυμα.

Τον παρακολουθούσε να κοιμάται ήσυχα, σφίγγοντάς την στην αγκαλιά του, τα χείλη του μισάνοιχτα τόνιζαν το παλιό βαθύ σημάδι που απότομα τα χώριζε εγκάρσια. Ανασηκώθηκε, προσεκτικά, για να μην τον ξυπνήσει, και ακούμπησε τρυφερά τα χείλη της στο χαραγμένο μάγουλό του. Εκείνος αναταράχτηκε για μια στιγμή, αλλά βυθίστηκε ξανά.

Χάιδεψε τα ιδρωμένα μαλλιά του κι έστρεψε το βλέμμα της τρυφερά στη γυμνή πλάτη του όπου τα παλιά πλατιά σημάδια διακρίνονταν ακόμη έντονα, λες και ανοίχτηκαν μόλις πριν ένα μήνα. Πέρασε απαλά τα δάχτυλά της στις μελανές γραμμές, - ανατρίχιασε. Τα δάχτυλά της έμειναν για λίγο μετέωρα, πριν τα φέρει στα μάτια, για να σκουπίσει τα δάκρυά της..

 


	71. Chapter 71

Περίπου ένα χρόνο μετά, η μαία του χωριού απόθεσε στα τρεμάμενα χέρια του Βίλχελμ το νεογέννητο μωρό τους. Ήταν γυμνό, μόλις το είχαν πλύνει. Έκλαιγε γοερά, όπως ήθελε να κάνει και ο Βίλχελμ από χαρά. Η καρδιά του ράγιζε και ήταν αδύνατο να τη σταματήσει

Κοίταξε το μωρό αμήχανος. Είχε κλειστά τα μάτια του. Το κεφαλάκι του κάλυπταν κάτι μαύρα άτακτα μαλλιά. Άφησε τα χείλη του όσο πιο τρυφερά μπορούσε να χαϊδέψουν τη μαλακή κορυφή του κεφαλιού του. Έφερε το ζεστό κορμάκι κοντά στο στήθος του, για ν’ ακούσει την καρδιά του να χτυπάει φοβισμένα ακόμη. Για να πιστέψει ότι είχε το δικό του παιδί στην αγκαλιά του, ότι δεν ονειρευόταν.

Να είχε νιώσει έτσι ο πατέρας του, όταν τον κράτησε για πρώτη φορά στην αγκαλιά του; Ίσως. Μετά από τόσο καιρό μπορούσε να το πιστέψει κι αυτό. Ακόμη και για τον πατέρα του.

Εναπόθεσε προσεκτικά το μωρό στην αγκαλιά της Νιόβης που περίμενε, ήρεμη μετά την οδύνη της γέννας. Τα βλέμματά τους συναντήθηκαν, για να μοιραστούν την ίδια χαρά. Πόσο θα ‘θελε να είχαν κοιταχτεί έτσι και οι δικοί του γονείς τη στιγμή που γεννήθηκε..

Προχώρησε κοντά στο παράθυρο. Έξω ακουγόταν η θάλασσα αγριεμένη να χτυπά τις ακτές του χωριού, διέκρινε καθαρά το χτύπο του νερού πάνω στα δεμένα σκαριά. Ο αέρας λυσσομανούσε. Ο ουρανός σκοτεινός. Ο χειμώνας άρχιζε.

Η υγεία του κλονίστηκε κι άλλο. Ο γιατρός ήλπιζε στο καλό κλίμα του νησιού, η αλήθεια, όμως, είναι πως ένιωθε πιο αδύναμος, λες και όσο το μωρό αποκτούσε δυνάμεις, τις έχανε εκείνος. Αρρώσταινε συχνά και κάποιες φορές αργούσε να αναρρώσει. Περνούσαν μέρες και νύχτες ατέλειωτες με βαθύ πυρετό και ημικρανίες, μερόνυχτα που η Νιόβη έμενε στο πλευρό του, φροντίζοντάς τον ακούραστη με μια τρυφερότητα που ποτέ δεν ξανάδε στα μάτια της. Όμως, κάποιες νύχτες, όταν τον θεωρούσε από ώρα κοιμισμένο, την άκουγε ν’ αναστενάζει. Κι αυτό επανέφερε όλες τις πικρές αμφιβολίες του για το αν είχε κάνει καλά που της αποκάλυψε ότι ήταν ζωντανός..

Ωστόσο, όταν ανάρρωνε και άρχιζαν τους περιπάτους χέρι- χέρι στον όμορφο τόπο τους και τις βόλτες με το καΐκι, την ώρα που ανέτειλε, ή έδυε ο ήλιος και η ευτυχία φλόγιζε ξένοιαστη τα όμορφα μάτια της, καθώς τα σώματά τους ξανάσμιγαν μέσα στις σπηλιές, που δέρνονταν απ’ το κύμα, και μεθούσε το μυαλό του, ή, όταν έπαιζε στα χέρια του το μωρό τους, κάθε σκέψη μετάνοιας για τις επιλογές του παρελθόντος έσβηνε.

Δε φοβόταν, ούτε ένιωθε πίκρα πια. Θα ζούσε τα χρόνια που είχε μπροστά του όσα κι αν ήταν, χωρίς να τον τρώει η αγωνία για το πότε θα ερχόταν ο θάνατος.

Και η Νιόβη ήταν ήρεμη, βλέποντάς τον τόσο γαλήνιο. Έτρεμε τη μέρα που θα τον έχανε και δεν ήταν δυνατό να μην υπάρχουν στιγμές που η αγωνία τη νικούσε. Μακάρι, το τέλος να ερχόταν ταυτόχρονα και για τους δύο, αλλά γνώριζε πως αυτό ήταν αδύνατο. Είχε αφιερώσει τη ζωή της στο παρόν που μπορούσε να γίνεται τόσο όμορφο, όσο ποτέ δεν μπόρεσε να διανοηθεί. Παρελθόν και μέλλον βυθίζονταν στη λήθη..


	72. Chapter 72

Μια άμορφη σιλουέτα τυλιγμένη στην ασφάλεια της νύχτας και δαρμένη απ’ τον άνεμο που λυσσομανούσε πάνω στο λόφο, σκοντάφτοντας με θόρυβο πάνω στις πέτρες του λόφου, όπου δέσποζε το παλιό γοτθικού ρυθμού κτίριο, φάνηκε να χάνεται στη στιγμή μέσα σε κάποιο άνοιγμα του κτιρίου.

Η φιγούρα πέταξε ανυπόμονα την κουκούλα που σκέπαζε το κεφάλι της και κοίταξε βιαστικά γύρω της τις εγκαταλελειμμένες εγκαταστάσεις της εταιρείας, ψάχνοντας μια παρουσία.

Ένας θόρυβος απ’ τον επάνω όροφο τον έκανε να σηκώσει το κεφάλι. Αν και σκοτεινά, αυτήν τη σιλουέτα που κούτσαινε ανεπαίσθητα μπορούσε με ευκολία να την αναγνωρίσει. Έβαλε το χέρι στην τσέπη του παλτού κι έπιασε τη λαβή του μικρού πιστολιού του, για να βεβαιωθεί. Δε χρειάστηκε πάνω από μια στιγμή, για να τρέξει προς τη μεταλλική σκάλα που οδηγούσε στον επάνω όροφο, - εκεί όπου κάπου κρυβόταν η σιλουέτα που αναζητούσε.

Περπατώντας στα νύχια, προκειμένου να μη γίνει αντιληπτός, ακολούθησε το αμυδρό φως που κατευθυνόταν στη σοφίτα. Ήταν βέβαιος πως η λεία του τον είχε αντιληφθεί και ήθελε να κάνει τον θηρευτή της να την ακολουθήσει, ωστόσο είχαν περάσει τόσα πολλά χρόνια που δεν ήταν ικανός να αντισταθεί στο μαγνητισμό που τον τύλιξε, ξαφνικά, το ίδιο δυνατός, όπως τότε.

Το φως σταμάτησε σ’ ένα δωμάτιο όπου διακρίνονταν ένα μικρό στρογγυλό παράθυρο κάτω απ’ το οποίο άφριζαν τα άγρια κύματα της χειμωνιάτικης φουρτούνας. Η λεία του στεκόταν μπροστά σ’ αυτό με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα στο στήθος και την πλάτη γυρισμένη σ’ αυτόν. Είχε αφήσει τη λάμπα στο πάτωμα. Χωρίς ενδοιασμούς, προχώρησε προς το μέρος της λείας του που φαινόταν να μην ακούει.

-    Ήλπιζα ότι δε θα σε ξανάβλεπα, Χανς, είπε με τη βαθιά φωνή του ελαφρά κουρασμένη. Αλλά πάλι, γύρισε και τον κοίταξε μ’ εκείνα τα καθαρά γαλάζια μάτια που πάντα τον γοήτευαν, μέσα μου είχα την πεποίθηση πως, αργά, ή γρήγορα, θα εμφανιζόσουν.

-    Σωστή πεποίθηση, αν και η προσπάθειά σου να κρυφτείς ήταν πολύ καλή. Φον Βέρτινγκερ. Ή μήπως «κύριε Στεφάνου»; Ή, ακόμη καλύτερα, «κύριε Αλεξίου», γέλασε ειρωνικά. Κάποιος άλλος θα εγκατέλειπε, πιστεύοντας ότι έχεις πεθάνει, εγώ, όμως, ήξερα ότι ζούσες. Και δεν εγκατέλειψα.

-    Πώς με βρήκες; ρώτησε ήσυχα, παρόλο που έβλεπε καθαρά το όπλο που τον σημάδευε.

-    Ήταν δύσκολο, Βίλχελμ, το ομολογώ, χαμογέλασε. Αλλά, με ξέρεις καλά: όταν θέλω πολύ κάτι, δε σταματώ πουθενά. Ήξερα πως αν, όντως, ζούσες, ο μόνος, ίσως, που θα ήταν ενήμερος γι’ αυτό, θα ήταν ο στρατηγός Τσαρλς. Βρήκα τρόπο να αντλήσω πληροφορίες και μία από αυτές ήταν ενδιαφέρουσα: κάθε μήνα σε ένα ελληνικό νησί, το βρετανικό επιτελείο με άκρα μυστικότητα στέλνει μισθό τιμής ένεκεν σ’ έναν έλληνα αξιωματικό: συνταγματάρχη της αγγλικής κατασκοπείας. Για μένα δε χρειάστηκε τίποτα παραπάνω. Και να ‘μαι! έκανε μια μικρή υπόκλιση.

-    Για να με σκοτώσεις, απάντησε με σαρκασμό, χωρίς ίχνος φόβου. Έξι χρόνια μεσολάβησαν και το μόνο που έκανες με τη ζωή σου ήταν να με ψάχνεις, για να με σκοτώσεις; γέλασε πικρά. Τι ανώφελη σπατάλη!

-    Ανώφελη;! Τα μάτια του γυάλιζαν με οργή. Θα σε σκοτώσω, απόψε θα τελειώσουν όλα, θα χάσεις τα πάντα: τους μαθητές σου, τη Νιόβη, το γιο σου!

-    Έκανες την έρευνά σου.

-    Φυσικά, άλλωστε το ήξερες όλο αυτό τον καιρό, γι’ αυτό και με παρέσυρες σ’ αυτό το ερείπιο. Γνώριζες ότι σε παρακολουθούσα και θα ‘ψαχνα ευκαιρία να σε ξεμοναχιάσω. Είναι πολύ όμορφος ο γιος σου, Βίλχελμ, αλλά βέβαια: είναι παιδί δικό σου και της Τρυγόνας, - τι εκρηκτικός συνδυασμός!

Ο Βίλχελμ ένιωθε άσχημα που ο Έστερς μιλούσε για το γιο του, παρόλο που το ήξερε ήδη πως τα είχε μάθει όλα.

-    Θα μπορούσες να φτιάξεις κι εσύ τη ζωή σου, απάντησε εκνευρισμένος.

Ο άλλος γέλασε ειρωνικά, σφίγγοντας περισσότερο τη λαβή του πιστολιού του.

-    Ξέρεις καλά πως δε θα μπορούσα, όχι, τουλάχιστον, όσο εσύ ήσουν ζωντανός. Έτσι, συνέχισα τη ζωή που ήξερα τόσο καλά: είναι απίστευτο το πόσο γρήγορα οργανώθηκαν μετά την ήττα οι παλιοί μας σύντροφοι και πόσο καλά.

Ο Βίλχελμ ένευσε καταφατικά, το ήξερε, χωρίς να του το πει ο Έστερς: είχε ζήσει μαζί τους τόσα χρόνια.

-    Σε αναζητούν κι αυτοί, συνέχισε χαιρέκακα ο άλλος, βέβαια, όχι με πολύ επιμονή, - βλέπεις, δεν έχουν τη δική μου σιγουριά ότι ζεις. Αλλά η εκδίκηση βράζει μέσα τους.

-    Και τώρα; Ξέρουν πού βρίσκομαι;

-    Ω, όχι, ήθελα να έχω μόνος μου την ηδονή να σε σκοτώσω.

Ο Βίλχελμ γέλασε.

-    Πες μου, Χανς, εσύ που με ξέρεις καλά: υπήρξε περίσταση στην οποία να παραδόθηκα αμαχητί;

Ο άνεμος ακούστηκε άγριος πάνω στα βράχια.

-    Μόνο μία και τότε αποδείχτηκε ότι το έκανες με απώτερο στόχο να προκαλέσεις καταστροφή στο γερμανικό στρατό.

-    Και παρ’ όλα αυτά με ακολούθησες ως εδώ, απάντησε αινιγματικά. Δε διδάχτηκες απ’ το παρελθόν ότι και πάλι μπορεί να είχα κάποιον απώτερο στόχο; Βλέπεις, ο στόχος μου δεν ήταν να διευκολύνω εσένα να με σκοτώσεις, αλλά να διευκολύνω το δικό σου θάνατο.

Ο Έστερς έβαλε τα γέλια.

-    Ομολογώ ότι το σκέφτηκα κι αυτό, αλλά δεν έχεις τίποτα που να με κάνει να σε φοβάμαι πια. Οι φίλοι σου στο νησί σε αγαπούν, αλλά μιλάνε πολύ: έμαθα ότι η υγεία σου δεν είναι και πολύ καλή: επιληψία, ευαισθησία στις ασθένειες, ημικρανίες, αδυναμία. Ζεις μες στη γαλήνη, ενώ εγώ συνέχισα να ζω στη δράση, να εκπαιδεύομαι. Και επιπλέον, κρατάω το όπλο. Οπότε δε νομίζω ότι έχεις την παραμικρή ελπίδα εναντίον μου.

Τα φρύδια του Βίλχελμ ανασηκώθηκαν ειρωνικά.

Ο Έστερς αποφάσισε πως αρκετά είχε κρατήσει αυτή η συζήτηση, άλλωστε αυτό το βλέμμα σιγουριάς του Βίλχελμ του είχε σπάσει τα νεύρα. Προχώρησε προς το μέρος του, σφίγγοντας τα δόντια. Εκείνος δεν έκανε τίποτα να τον εμποδίσει, ούτε, όταν το άλλο χέρι του Έστερς άγγιξε το πρόσωπό του.

-    Πρέπει να σε αγγίξω, πριν σε σκοτώσω. Θυμάμαι πόσο όμορφο ήταν το πρόσωπό σου.. Ωστόσο, τα σημάδια δε σε έχουν κάνει αποκρουστικό, πέρασε τα δάχτυλά του στην αχνή, αλλά ευδιάκριτη ουλή που διέκοπτε κάθετα τα χείλη του στη μια γωνία. Αυτό σου το είχε κάνει ο συνταγματάρχης με το καμτσίκι του, θυμάσαι; η ανάσα του ήταν βαριά.

-    Όλα τα θυμάμαι, απάντησε, διατηρώντας την άτεγκτη στάση του σώματός του, παρ’ όλο που τα χείλη του Έστερς είχαν πλησιάσει υπερβολικά τα δικά του.

-    Πρέπει να γευτώ τη σάρκα σου, πριν σε σκοτώσω…

-    Το ξέρω. Πάντα το ήξερα.

Ένα μικρό βογκητό απορίας βγήκε απ' τα χείλη του Έστερς και το αίμα που χύθηκε απ’ το στόμα του έβρεξε το μάγουλο του Βίλχελμ.

Άφησε το νεκρό σώμα του Έστερς να στηριχτεί πάνω στο στήθος του και με ένα αίσθημα κούρασης να διαβρώνει όλο του το είναι, τράβηξε το μαχαίρι με τη σκαλιστή ξύλινη λαβή απ’ τον αυχένα του εχθρού του. Το σώμα κουλουριάστηκε στο πάτωμα.

Ο Βίλχελμ του έριξε μια ματιά και σωριάστηκε στο περβάζι του μικρού παράθυρου με το μαχαίρι να γλιστρά αργά απ’ τη χούφτα του στο πάτωμα. Είχε ιδρώσει, το πρόσωπό του και τα ρούχα του είχαν βραχεί απ’ το αίμα. Έφερε τα ματωμένα δάχτυλά του στο μέτωπο, για να σηκώσει τα αναστατωμένα μαλλιά του. Στήριξε τους αγκώνες του στα γόνατα, δεν είχε δύναμη να κοιτάξει πέρα απ’ το σκονισμένο, φαγωμένο απ’ το σαράκι πάτωμα. Εκείνη τη στιγμή δεν είχε τη δύναμη να σηκωθεί και ένιωθε πως ποτέ δε θα το κατάφερνε.

Είχε πιστέψει πως ποτέ μετά την αιματοχυσία του πολέμου δε θα αναγκαζόταν να σκοτώσει ξανά. Ότι για την υπόλοιπη ζωή του θα ήταν μόνο ένας δάσκαλος, ένας σύζυγος, ένας πατέρας. Και τώρα έγινε για άλλη μια φορά δολοφόνος. Με τι μάτια θα αντίκριζε  την άλλη μέρα τον Αλέξανδρο, εκείνο το αθώο παιδί που κοίταζε με μάτια γεμάτα λαχτάρα και εμπιστοσύνη τον πατέρα του; Πώς θα τον αντίκριζε, χωρίς εκείνο το αίμα να λερώνει τις ίριδες των ματιών του;

Βήματα ελαφριά έτριξαν στο πάτωμα. Τον έπιασαν; Δεν είχε το κουράγιο να κοιτάξει αυτούς που θα τον συνελάμβαναν. Δεν είχε πια το κουράγιο να υπομείνει μια νέα καταστροφή της ζωής του. Έκρυψε το πρόσωπο στις χούφτες, στα μάτια του είχε τα πρώτα σημάδια της ημικρανίας που εκείνη τη στιγμή ήταν ικανή να τον πανικοβάλει.

Λίγες στιγμές σιωπής. Και μετά ένα συμπονετικό χέρι στον ώμο του, ένας άνθρωπος που γονάτισε δίπλα του, μια πνιγμένη από πόνο γνωστή ανάσα. Αλλά δεν τολμούσε να την κοιτάξει. Ούτε καν εκείνη.

Η Νιόβη απομάκρυνε τα χέρια του απ’ το πρόσωπό του και τα έσφιξε στα δικά της. Κοιτάχτηκαν βαθιά στα μάτια.

-    Τον σκότωσες..

-    Δε γινόταν αλλιώς: ή αυτός θα με σκότωνε, ή εγώ θα σκότωνα αυτόν.

-    Χαίρομαι που έγινε το δεύτερο, απάντησε εκείνη σκληρά.

Ωστόσο, η αντίδρασή της δεν ήταν ικανή να τον ηρεμήσει. Σηκώθηκε απότομα και πλησίασε το πτώμα.

-    Ήταν ανάγκη  να γυρίσει; Ήταν ανάγκη να το συνεχίσει;

Εκείνη τον πλησίασε, νιώθοντας την οδύνη του, αν και αδυνατούσε να τη δικαιολογήσει.

-    Δεν μπορούσε να κάνει αλλιώς, Βίλχελμ. Του ήταν αδύνατο να ζήσει, ξέροντας πως ζούσες κι εσύ, κι από την άλλη δε θα μπορούσε να ζήσει, αν πέθαινες: θα αυτοκτονούσε την ίδια στιγμή που θα ξεψυχούσες. Δεν καταλαβαίνεις; Ίσως, και να το επιδίωκε να τον σκοτώσεις! και βλέποντας το Βίλχελμ να κοιτάζει αφηρημένα το πτώμα που άφηνε ένα σκουρόχρωμο λεκέ στο πάτωμα: τιμωρήθηκε για τα εγκλήματά του! συνέχισε σκληρά. Κάποιος έπρεπε να εκδικηθεί για τα θύματά του! Να πληρώσει γι’ αυτά που σου έκανε..

Ακούμπησε τρυφερά το χέρι της στον ώμο του. Τα μάτια της καθρεφτίζονταν γεμάτα κατανόηση στα μάτια του Βίλχελμ.

-    Πρέπει να φύγουμε από δω, Βίλχελμ.

-    Όχι, κούνησε εμφατικά το κεφάλι. Δεν πρόκειται να το βάλω ξανά στα πόδια! Δε θα γίνω κάποιος άλλος! Κουράστηκα.. Δε θέλω να φύγω από δω.

-    Πρέπει να σκεφτούμε τον Αλέξανδρο.. Αν σε βρει κάποιος άλλος, κάποιος απ’ τους εχθρούς σου..

\-    Ο Έστερς είπε ότι δε μίλησε σε κανένα. Αλλά ακόμη και να με βρουν.., μη φοβάσαι: δε θα αφήσω κανέναν να σας πειράξει. Άλλωστε, μπορεί να πεθάνω πολύ πριν με ανακαλύψουν…

Η Νιόβη ακούμπησε τα δάχτυλά της στα χείλη του.

-    Ξέρω ότι μαζί σου δεν κινδυνεύουμε, εσένα θέλω να κρατήσω κοντά μου όσο πιο πολύ μπορώ και τρέμω στην ιδέα ότι..

Την τράβηξε στην αγκαλιά του και φίλησε τα μαλλιά της. Η ίδια ιδέα έκανε και τον Βίλχελμ να τρέμει.

-    Πρέπει να εξαφανίσουμε το πτώμα, της είπε αποφασιστικά, για να κάμψει τους φόβους της, για να την πείσει πως ήταν ο ίδιος δυνατός Βίλχελμ.

Έδεσαν πέτρες στο πτώμα και το πέταξαν στη θάλασσα μαζί με το μαχαίρι και το πιστόλι, αφού πρώτα ανοίχτηκαν αρκετά με το καΐκι - ριψοκίνδυνο εγχείρημα, αφού η τρικυμία κουνούσε το μικρό σκάφος σαν καρυδότσουφλο. Η φουρτουνιασμένη θάλασσα κατάπιε αστραπιαία το σώμα και ο Βίλχελμ με τη Νιόβη στην αγκαλιά ευχήθηκε να είχαν τελειώσει όλα..

Ήταν κάτι νύχτες που ξυπνούσε ταραγμένος από εφιάλτες. Ένας άντρας σαν σκιά τον οδηγούσε δεμένο στο λόφο που εισχωρούσε στη θάλασσα, του έδενε μια θηλιά γύρω απ’ το λαιμό και τον έσπρωχνε στο κενό, στη σκοτεινή θάλασσα. Και βυθίζονταν αμέσως, όπως ακριβώς είχε βυθιστεί το σώμα του Έστερς: το νερό κάλυπτε το κεφάλι του, το σώμα του όδευε προς το βυθό και ήταν ανίκανος να αντιδράσει, όσο κι αν τίναζε τα δεμένα μέλη του. Σαν να έσπρωχνε τον εαυτό του ταχύτερα προς τα κάτω. Και το νερό εισχωρούσε με πίεση στα ρουθούνια του, διώχνοντας τον αέρα και προκαλώντας κάψιμο στα οστά του προσώπου του. Πανικός, καθώς ένιωθε αργά και βασανιστικά τον αέρα να τελειώνει στα πνευμόνια του. Η καρδιά του χτυπούσε εκρηκτικά από αγωνία να βρει από κάπου, έστω μια στάλα αέρα. Αλλά οξυγόνο δεν υπήρχε, μόνο βράχια και ένας βυθός σκοτεινός και αφιλόξενος..

Ένιωθε δίπλα του το ζεστό απ’ την αγκαλιά του ύπνου σώμα της. Την κοίταζε γαληνεμένος. Ακόμη κι αν η σκιά του παρελθόντος ερχόταν να πάρει την εκδίκησή της, ή, απλά, ερχόταν το τέλος ειρηνικά, αλλά πρόωρα, όπως όλα έδειχναν, θα το δεχόταν έτσι, γαλήνια. Το σίγουρο είναι ότι θα πάλευε ως το τέλος, όπως έκανε σε όλη του τη ζωή: δε θα άφηνε τη ζωή χωρίς μάχη. Ακόμη κι αν αυτή η μάχη είχε προκαθορισμένη έκβαση, θα αποδεχόταν την ήττα του. Γιατί τώρα είχε τη Νιόβη κοντά του και είχε και ένα όμορφο αγοράκι που πήρε τα δικά του μάτια. Και έπειθε τον εαυτό του ότι θα κατάφερνε να δει το αγοράκι τους να μεγαλώνει.. Και ήξερε πως εκείνο το παιδί θα εξακολουθούσε να βλέπει με τα δικά του μάτια τον κόσμο, ακόμη κι όταν ο ίδιος θα είχε χαθεί για πάντα στο πιο βαθύ σκοτάδι. Και εκείνη η γυναίκα θα εξακολουθούσε να τον αγαπά και, αφού ο ίδιος πέθαινε, και με την αγάπη της θα τον κρατούσε ζωντανό στην καρδιά της. Ποιο καλύτερο τέλος θα μπορούσε να είχε ονειρευτεί για την περιπέτειά του;

 

 


End file.
